Wounded Heart: ReWritten
by KibaSin
Summary: Kagome’s been betrayed by the man she loves… Hatred, anger, and jealousy push her to the edge, and she goes through drastic changes! Her plan to kill Inuyasha turns astray when a certain taiyoukai comes into play…SessxKag
1. The Beginning

**_Title: _**Wounded Heart: Re-Written

_**Summary:** Kagome's been betrayed by the man she loves… Hatred, anger, and jealousy push her to the edge, and she goes through drastic changes! Her plan to kill Inuyasha turns astray when a certain taiyoukai comes into play… Will Katana, the former ningen Kagome, be able to find love… or has her time passed?_

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Ratiing:** M

* * *

"words" – talking

_words – _thoughts (this also inculdes the beasts)/writing form/dreams/flashbacks

:words:_ -_ The Ancient Language of Youkai (Any)

**_words – _**telepathically (mind to mind)**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hello! I'm KibaSin, better known as Kiba, from 'A Single Spark'. Now, I would have used 'Kiba' as my user name, but someone is already using it, so I just added, 'Sin' to the end. Now, if you were reading my stories on then you'd know who I am! This is the redone version of my first ever fanfiction, which wasn't very good… since I'd never written anything so cool in my life! I began writing a few months ago, and I've gotten pretty good, as you will see… though, there are errors in this story! Yes, my beta has taken a vacation, and won't be back for another month! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm not stealing another authors work, since it is my own!

**Disclaimer **I don't own Inuyasha and sadly I don't get paid for doing the one thing I love in the world. Now, if I should write an original story without the Inu-crew then I might but here nope, absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1** - The Beginning

"Inuyasha!" the young miko shouted toward her companion. Her hanyou was being rash once again merely swinging around with Tetsusigia like it was a toy. How could he treat his father's gift like that was beyond her?

Sesshoumaru's eyes locked onto the miko's form. He snorted wondering why he was here again? Ahh yes… once more he'd crossed paths with his bastard brother when Naraku attacked. _How can she be so loyal... _flashed through his thoughts as he brought down Tokijin upon another lesser demon? The miko was like a mystery to him and it was such a shame she was born human, or he might even fight for her love.

Sango the taijiya who'd lost her only brother to the fiend Naraku swung her massive boomerang blocking the attack of anything that attacked her. Her brown eyes focused on her secret love who was sucking in many demons at a time. Unfortunately with Naraku's insects flying around it was hard for him to even put a dent into the large number of youkai.

The hanyou slide to a stop next to the young miko yelling, "Stay back Kagome!"

The young woman nodded and grabbed hold of her bow should she need it. The kitsune upon her shoulder shuddered as another youkai came flying toward them fangs snapping wildly. Without thinking instincts took over and the miko grabbed hold of an arrow upon her back before swinging it forward and into the bowstring.

_Hit the mark,_ Kagome narrowed her eyes letting the arrow go after pulling the bowstring back to her cheek. The arrow flew through the air grazing the side of the long dragon like youkai. The bright pink light engulfed it until the youkai fell from the sky dead.

Tetsusigia sliced through another demon as golden eyes narrowed with disgust. Why had his father given such a prize to his hanyou brother? What did the hanyou have that he Taiyoukai of the West did not? The bastard didn't deserve such a sword; he couldn't even use it properly! _Someone to protect... _ha like he'd ever need someone to protect, and the sword only worked for the mutt because of the miko.

Miroku kneeled down covering his wind tunnel once more. His hand was already turning purple from the poison inside of his system. His breathing was coming out quicker then before and he could feel his blood pumping faster through his very veins.

Sango eyed Miroku seeing him upon the ground she threw her weapon shouting, "Hiraikotsu!" Once the massive weapon flew back to her she spun it upon the palm of her open hand making it slow in motion before it spun back onto her armored back, then without hesitation she began running toward the fallen houshi.

_Damn! _Inuyasha thought as he released the 'wind scar' upon his enemies. He could make out Miroku and Sango, and turned his head a bit to find Kagome upon the ground her eyes widened as another youkai came at her. He was about to spin toward her but Shippo unleashed his 'fox fire' saving both from the growling youkai.

The taiyoukai huffed slicing through to the puppet Naraku. He could hear the deep laugh of the hanyou and growled in annoyance. Naraku would pay for kidnapping Rin and once he got rid of the hanyou puppet he'd focus his attention on the one that took her, Kagura.

Said incarnation was holding her fan out in front of her commanding the demons. Her red eyes locked with that of the demon lords. What a fine piece of meat he was… but her order was to get rid of them, all of them. Her eyes narrowed; _sometimes I think he's just out to kill me. _Naraku was always sending her out into the battlefield while he sat in his castle all nice and cozy like.

Kagome cuddled Shippo under her breast as she formed a barrier around them. After three years of training with her miko powers she was finally able to control most of them. Other times however she would lose control and then have to rely on the others to save her. She was so weak…

That was apart of being a skinny schoolgirl though…

"Inuyasha!" the taijiya called when she saw her friend being surrounded by many snapping, snarling, growling, roaring, and all out vicious youkai. Standing from the houshis side and she proceeded to throwing her large weapon toward her outnumbered friend.

The hiraikotsu flew through the air spinning round and round until white blades came crashing upon it tossing toward the taijiya. "Kagura," she hissed slinging her weapon back up for another attack. With a lunge the boomerang once again began flying through the air but this time hit the mark she wished it too.

Kirara the fire neko growled sinking her fangs into the neck of her opponent. Her claws scratched at its side tearing the skin and everything underneath away from the youkai. Her mighty roar escaped when the youkai flew to the ground no longer moving, and deadly still.

Kagome glanced outside of her barrier just in time to see the taiyoukai knocked back toward her. She let down the barrier knowing it would purify him should he touch it. With a sigh she watched as he began to gracefully fight off anything that came near him, which was every demon trying to get her jewel shards.

Once again he growled in annoyance as he fought off the youkai. Sesshoumaru snarled into ones face and then glanced back unconsciously sliced through the youkai trying to get at the shikon miko. It would not do him well should anyone find out he could have saved the famed, kind-hearted, shikon miko… but didn't. Everyone would shun him, HIM!

Inuyasha snarled hollering, "WIND SCAR!" The attack sliced through the air taking out most of the rest. Unfortunately his attack still wasn't large enough to take out the others. Groaning he slung the large fang over his shoulder only to run forward to hopefully take out the others, and possibly Kagura before she got away.

Kagura flipped open her fan calling forth, "Dance of Blades!"

"Kagome…" the kit whimpered against her chest. Kagome looked up to see the blades coming at her and without thinking she put her barrier back up, with the taiyoukai inside.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the barrier. _Damn girl, _ran through his mind. He turned once the blades stopped coming and glared at the young miko. "Miko, drop your barrier so this Sesshoumaru may fight," he curtly said.

Kagome looked up at him suddenly and nodded. The pink barrier fell around them and she watched the demon lord run forward, and instantly she replaced the barrier so nothing could get to her. Like most of the other times however the barrier wouldn't work…

"Inuyasha!" was screamed into the air as Kagome was lifted, Shippo falling from her arms. She struggled to get free from the youkai's grasp but coughed when her air was blocked off. Panting she looked around to find the taiyoukai closest to her. Yeah like he'd ever save her but she had to try, "Sess… houmaru… sama pl… ease…"

The demon lord turned to the miko and with the roll of his eyes he cut through the giant youkai. Easily sheathing his sword he caught the girl, set her on the ground, and went back to fighting.

"Kagome," Shippo said jumping into her arms. He could make out Inuyasha sending the 'wind scar' once more at the youkai. With nearly all the lesser youkai gone it was easier to get to the puppet Naraku.

Kagome set the kit down pulling out another arrow and once against stringing it inside of her bowstring. With narrowed eyes she willed the arrow to once again hit the mark. Unlike the others though she wasn't after the puppet, she was after Kagura… the wind witch.

The purification arrow soared through the air, splitting apart the air Kagura controlled. Before the arrow hit, the lesser demons surrounded around Kagura and blocked the attack. Then as the Tetsusigia cut through the puppet Naraku, Kagura made her escape flying high above them happy that she could see another day.

_Maybe he isn't after my life just yet,_ Kagura sighed as she sailed away.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. Though only a puppet the mutt wasn't fit to destroy Naraku. He should have that honor; after all he was the alpha of the pack. Inuyasha was nothing but dirt compared to him and yet the hanyou kept attacking him because of the miko.

What made the miko so special? Sure she had lots of spiritual power and carried the Shikon around her neck, but she was still a girl. A girl that was always getting into trouble and couldn't protect herself 90 of the time, which was a major waste of time. Even Naraku's time was wasted upon the girl since anyone who was fast enough to get past the damn half-breed could get at her.

They were both worthless…

Inuyasha ran to Kagome Tetsusigia once again sheathed. Upon reaching her he grabbed her waist twirling her in a circle, smiling up at her happy face. Of course when he began sniffing the air his happiness was broken.

Kagome stood there curiously when he put her down and then backed away holding his nose. What was his problem? They were just in a battle what did he expect, her to smell like roses. Well she was pretty sure she didn't smell like roses but he could show a little more respect by at least staying near her. Damn it looked like he was choking on the air itself!

"Kami Kagome!" Inuyasha whined waving his hand in his face. "You need a bath, big time!"

"Inuyasha, why?" Kagome asked hurt laced in her voice.

Inuyasha looked up at her before saying, "Kami woman, you smell like my brother!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "This Sesshoumaru saved your onna Inuyasha, you should be happy she carries my scent instead of none at all."

Inuyasha growled but then looked back at Kagome. Well he was happy that Kagome was safe, but he wasn't to happy about her being saved by that… that son of a bitch.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome snarled. This seemed to attract Sesshoumaru's attention but she didn't mind since she was quite happy with him at the moment.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he turned to say, "Yeah… Kagome?"

"SIIIIITTTT!" Kagome screamed causing the youkai to flinch. She huffed and said, "You should be happy he saved me Inuyasha! Sometimes I swear it's like your trying to make sure nothing ever touches me! Big deal that I smell like _' your brother'_ after he saved my ass when you couldn't! Kami Inuyasha, sometimes I wonder if I should just walk away and not look back!"

Inuyasha groaned against the dirt. His face was covered in it when he rose and then he glared at her. Sure he loved her but she had no right to 'sit' him every fucking time he yelled, or said something she didn't like. Oh… and she had no right to 'sit' him when teaching that fucking kit a lesson.

After breathing calmly Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed saying, "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama."

The taiyoukai merely nodded. Not that she expected a response but it would have been nice to get one. When he began to leave she looked over Inuyasha and said, "Well before he leaves aren't you going to say something to him?"

"Fuck no," Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru stopped making Jaken bump into his leg. He could feel Ah-Un's aura flying toward them with Rin but his attention was elsewhere. Could she do it? Could she actually get the half demon to say 'thank you' to his older brother?

"Inuyasha, say it or I'll s-i-t until bedtime," Kagome growled.

"Fine," Inuyasha bit out before yelling, "Thank you, bastard!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said when Sesshoumaru began walking once again, "I swear Inu, he saved me and you can't say one good word."

Inuyasha once again looked up at the woman and saw her disappointed look. Standing up he grabbed hold of her and hugged her small form, "I'm sorry Kagome… its just I… I can't say it to him."

"It's fine Inuyasha I don't think he'd care anyway," Kagome whispered against his chest.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"And I you, Inuyasha," Kagome said sinking deeper into his embrace.

Dark brown eyes glared at the loving picture before them. How could he? He belonged to her, ever since her death yet… here he stays saying that he loved another. He was hers, and she was going to make it so… even if she got killed in the end. After all she only needed to get that little reincarnation out of the way…


	2. Betrayed

**Chapter 2** - Betrayed

Weeks had past and Kagome sat within Inuyasha's lap. She smiled up at her hanyou and leaned back into his chest. How she loved him, she would never let him go. For years she'd chased after him and finally she'd gotten him to see her… not Kikyo. Though it only worked after he'd thought Kikyo had died at one time and so she comforted him.

Inuyasha cuddled her close, letting out small whimpers of pleasure. He couldn't believe he'd spent so much time following around a dead corpse while this wonderful woman stood behind him mostly crying over the fact that he wanted something he couldn't have. Now though, he could have Kagome.

The others sat on the ground watching the happy couple. They smiled; it was such a good thing to see them finally together. It had been so frustrating and saddening to watch Kagome chase after her first love only to never catch him. Now though… now they were with each other.

_I love him so much… _Kagome thought as she snuggled into his warmth. Then he grabbed hold of her chin and lifted it so she could see into his eyes. Not understanding what he was doing at first she eyed him curiously.

"Kagome…" he started, "I want you to stay with me forever."

Kagome's eyes lit up giving him encouragement to continue, "I want you to be my mate…"

Kagome frowned before saying, "Inuyasha I'm not ready yet."

"Then I'll wait until you are," Inuyasha whispered pressing his nose into her hair. He felt her nod and smiled… she would belong to him but he would give her time to come to terms with the new change.

_Mine… _flashed through his thoughts.

"And I, in return will tell you when I'm ready," Kagome sighed. She smiled up at her hanyou and closed her eyes. True it wasn't very late but after the battle earlier she was tired. With his extra body heat she easily found the land of dreams.

His eyes narrowed. She actually thought she could hide herself from him. Well it wasn't like he was just going to go and leave Kagome anymore. The bitch could wait… or better yet she could stay there for all eternity. Kikyo had been a major thorn in his side for way to long now… now she could feel the way Kagome had. After all she was dead, and they couldn't be together anymore.

At first he'd thought he wanted just Kikyo… but then it changed. After so long he wished to have Kagome's nature with Kikyo's looks. True Kagome did look better but… Kikyo's were that of his first love. Around that time he also wanted Kikyo's body to act like Kagome, to be sweet, caring, and always forgive him. Not like Kikyo who was distant, a bit cold, and seemed to be disappointed a lot. He'd just wanted to mix them together, or even have both, which didn't work out. Once again it changed and he realized he could never have his Kikyo back because she died fifty years ago, and nothing could bring her back. The corpse walking the earth was but an image of her former self, so he turned to Kagome the only one he had left.

* * *

Kikyo fumed the small bottle in her grasp being held tightly. She'd expected this from him and was sort of glad he hadn't come. She needed that damn reincarnation beyond the well when she put her plan into action. After all it took a while for that damn fujo to make this potion and now she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Still he should have come to her. It was only natural!

He'd said he'd protect her! That bastard wasn't even trying to protect her from Naraku any longer. He was trying to get into that little cunts hakamas now. She'd have to stop him before he did! She didn't need him to actually mate that damn bitch… her plan would be ruined.

_I should not feel this much hurt, _she sighed. She knew deep down that she could never have Inuyasha, not anymore at least. They were too differences: him life and her death. Sure there were all the little says like: _Life means death… Death means life…_ Still that didn't mean that the living dead could find love in a living person. Even if the saying was true… they were still so different.

Inuyasha would want pups one day. She couldn't give him that since her body wasn't real. No longer did her body function that way. As a dog demon… even only half he would desire pups after so long. From what she'd heard only a two out of three chance that the male won't go out and mate another just so they can have pups. It was his nature but she didn't want him to ever go outside their bed for them… she never had.

Besides all this though she wasn't giving Inuyasha up. Yes, maybe she could have to someone _else_… but not that little reincarnation bitch. It would only remind her that Inuyasha tossed her away for the woman she had become 550 years later. Well if you count the time she was dead, and the time that Kagome traveled through. Still it would be like getting a new doll to play with, and that doll looked almost identical to the last one.

She wouldn't let her have him!

Not ever…

At least not until she died… once more…

* * *

Sango smiled as she watched Inuyasha in his tree. Kagome sat in his lap making her lips tug upward. _Finally, _she thought, _no more fighting… and now they can be happy together._ That was all she could wish for, at least for Kagome and Inuyasha. She had other wishes but none of them would go toward helping someone… since most were selfish, or just for herself.

Miroku sat quietly, which lately was normal for him. Ever since his engagement with Sango he'd been very quiet or he would be found leaning against her shoulder. The silence was unnerving at times but it was good to see them together.

Kirara mewled climbing into Sango's lap and rubbed against the armor until Sango began petting her back. With that a purr like sound began coming from her, merely from shear pleasure.

"Miroku?" Sango asked quietly so she didn't disturb Inuyasha. The last time she had he nearly flipped Kagome out of his lap and onto the hard ground below.

"Hai, Sango?" Miroku replied smiling at her.

"Do you think Inuyasha will stay this calm after Kagome finally mates him?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure Sango… some demons would stay calm. Take Sesshoumaru, should he find a mate he would stay calm and collective merely pupping her when he saw fit. Then again someone like a lesser demon that can't think for its self would tear apart at its new mate at least until nothing remained. Inuyasha is half human so his instincts would be to keep her close… but his demonic side might hurt her. To truly know would be to know everything about the world Sango," Miroku explained.

"I see," Sango smiled, "Then I hope that like his brother Inuyasha's demonic side stays calm."

"I as well Sango, I as well," Miroku mumbled.

Sango nodded and then glanced over at Shippo who was sitting alone. _Poor Shippo with Kagome busy he has no one to play with, _she sighed. "Shippo," she called out to the kit.

"Yeah Sango?" Shippo asked turning to look at the slayer. In his hand was a small little leaf like he was going to use his illusion magic again.

"Come here," Sango said softly. She watched as Shippo came closer to her and then buried himself in the front of her kimono.

"Sang… go," Shippo whimpered, "it seems like she… she doesn't like me anymore."

"She does Shippo, but she needs to spend some time with Inuyasha first."

"O…k," he sniffled.

Sango patted his head and then looked down at them both. It did seem like Kagome was giving all her attention to Inuyasha but there was nothing they could do about it. If Kagome wished to spend every waking minute with Inuyasha then who were they to stop her happiness. Kagome had been sweet and kind, and not to mention helpful during their journey after Naraku… so she deserved to feel happy now and then.

She didn't ask much after all…

* * *

"Bye Inu," Kagome called as she jumped into the well. She smiled as the blue magic once more took hold of her pulling her into the future.

Once reaching the other side she began climbing up the ladder her mom had put down the well. It was a lot nicer then having to climb up the side. Especially with all the loose boards, unlike 500 years ago where the well seemed almost brand new.

Well it was after three times of having to re-build it now.

Sometimes she could have sworn Inuyasha was trying to destroy it. After all he was the one who kept throwing the 'wind scar' its way. Did he never want her to see her family again or something? Sure she loved him but he just didn't have that right.

"Mom, I'm home," she called. Sure it looked weird to be coming out of a well when there were costumers and then she came out of the well house shouting, _'mom, I'm home.' _Hey it wasn't her fault since she didn't know there was anyone there.

"Oh, Kagome," called her mother after opening up the back sliding door. "How was your time with Inuyasha?" her mother asked.

"Great mom," Kagome chimed.

Kagome's mother smiled saying, "So the boy has finally figured out that your much better then someone who walks the earth yet isn't alive. Like a parasite living off of another."

"Mom!" Kagome scowled.

"What that's what that Kikyo woman is since she uses the souls of dead women to keep her body," her mother waved her hand around as she said it.

_Maybe she's right, _Kagome thought, _Kikyo does seemed like that… sometimes._ She could have laughed at herself. She had been saying that word all day now. Well most of the time everyone else did something sometimes while she… well she… did nearly everything the same.

* * *

His nose twitched that night.

He could smell her!

Kagome was back.

_That's odd, _flashed through his thoughts; _she said she wouldn't be back till tomorrow. _

Still her scent told all. She wasn't just back but she was nervous from what he could tell. Again his nose twitched and he wondered why her scent wasn't getting stronger. Maybe she wanted him to come get her… well he wasn't going to let his woman be disappointed. He'd already disappointed Kikyo far too much…

Inuyasha rose from his spot and began walking out of the small hut. His nose had never lied to him and he was sure it wasn't going to now. Well unless he got something in it… or caught a cold but that wasn't likely to happen.

With that he walked into the night determined to get to his woman…

* * *

"Mom!" Kagome called, "I'm going to go now!"

"Oh, but you said you'd stay until tomorrow Kagome," her mother said frowning.

Kagome sighed, "I know but I just… I…"

Her mother smiled when she was unable to finish and said, "I know. Go on you don't want to make him wait any longer."

"Thanks mom," Kagome said kissing her mother's cheek before running out of the building. The outside was brisk-y and she smiled; soon she would be with Inuyasha. Her first… and hopefully her last love… the thought gave her hope and she grinned. Truly she didn't know if it was love but it would grow even if it wasn't. Someday…

With eager steps she made her way to the well house. Sliding the door open she peered inside before walking in and closing the door behind her. With growing excitement she went down the stairs and toward the old well.

The Bone Eaters Well…

The magical well that allowed her to cross time; five hundred years was a big difference yet it felt like nothing. She had still not found the reason as to why the well allowed her to cross time. Well if she had a shard of the Shikon and then Inuyasha could cross no matter what. There had to be a reason… right? Shaking her head free of thoughts she prepared herself for the upcoming freefall.

Jumping inside of the well she felt like familiar freefalling effect. The magic once more twisted the clocks of time making her go back until finally she landed upon the ground once more. Another thing she had to wonder about was like if time didn't stop while she was here. Like if her time was frozen until finally when she went back into the well and time sped up until it was set with the years before it.

With a sigh she began climbing the side of the well. She really should get a ladder for this time as well. Her mother had put one down on the other side. It made climbing up a lot easier. With a laugh she pulled herself up the side, yeah just another reason to make this well look strange. Especially since they didn't have ladder in this time.

Looking around she could make out all the nighttime flowers beginning to bloom. She could only make out the outline of the trees, but that didn't bother her. Even with her inferior human eyesight she could see well enough to make out most things that would make her the klutz everyone seemed to call her. She usually tripped at the times when she really didn't need to.

Pulling her heavy, though barely noticeable to her, bag she began walking forward. With determined steps she began walking through Inuyasha's forest. The night here seemed colder then it did in her time. She could almost feel something… something bad crawling up her spine, mostly instincts but they were alerting her of something that would change her life.

Shaking it off she frowned. Yeah like something was going to change her life! Her life was nearly perfect. She'd been thinking about it and she was going to take up Inuyasha's offer. She would become his mate, and then they could be happy together. Always and forever…

Kami be damned if she didn't get her chance!

_That sound… what is that_, she thought looking off into the forest? She could hear something but it was to far off to determine what it was. She'd have Inuyasha find out once she got to him. Yeah, her brave hanyou would find out what made that… _sound. _

Huffing she began making her way out of the forest. Once the village of Edo came into view she pulled the bag higher onto her shoulders once more and began running toward Keade's hut. The old woman was like a second grandmother to her… but she only hoped they were still up right now. After all Inuyasha usually stayed outside.

Each step brought her closer to the small little hut where a kitsune came running out. His mouth opened into a large grin and he yelled, "Kagome's back!"

The others came up behind him and she stopped only for a second and thought, _Where's Inuyasha?_ Smiling she figured she could ask later and walked up to her friends. "Hey guys," she called.

The others smiled as well. Though Kagome's language was a little strange they knew what it meant after years of hearing it. Each of them where also wondering what had happened to Inuyasha… he was usually the first to greet Kagome after he decided to choose her instead of Kikyo. Not that they cared since he could keep care of himself.

"Good Evening Kagome-sama," Miroku greeted. His eyes twinkled and the lecherous smile he wore made Kagome go straight past him toward Sango when his arms opened for a hug.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is? I heard something I wanted him to hear," Kagome asked.

Sango looked up at the top of the hut and then shook her head. "No I'm afraid we haven't seen him since he went outside earlier."

"Ye are back so soon child?" came Keade's voice.

"Hai, Keade," Kagome smiled.

"Come in child," Keade motioned.

Kagome frowned before saying, "Keade I think I'll just leave my bag and then I'm going to go look for Inuyasha."

"Alright child," Keade sighed, "You do what you must."

Kagome nodded and then walked inside to drop her bag on the floor. After saying she'd be back in a few she walked toward the forest once more. Inuyasha's Forest… named after the boy who'd been stuck to a tree for fifty years… until she came along. Smiling she walked through the first line of trees.

Looking back she felt a sudden loss inside of her. Why would she feel this… after all she'd be back in a bit? Maybe something was going to happen, but there was no way it involved Inuyasha. No she held faith in her hanyou, even if he could be rash at times… or over protective.

A shiver ran up her spine when she heard that strange noise. She'd heard it a few times when little but that was when her father was alive. It had to be something natural or perhaps someone had been bedding their woman out in the forest on this lovely night? Either way she was going to find out and make sure that Inuyasha had nothing to do with it. Just to satisfy her heart of course…

Her steps became quieter as she began heading toward this noise. It sounded almost like something hitting something else from where she was. As she came closer though her human ears began picking up something else. It sounded like something wet, and possibly sticky hitting something else.

_Gross, _she thought, _why do people do these kind of things out in the forest where anyone can see them?_ She was sure now that someone was having sex. It couldn't have been animals because they would have been done by now or at least growling. Plus that sick slapping of wet flesh sound had to be coming from a human. Now she knew why she'd heard that sound before. It had come from her parent's room the night Souta was conceived.

Still they were acting like they wanted someone to find them. Kami, she could hear the soft growling from what sounded much like a youkai. Maybe someone in the village had a demon lover. Then again… _her heart beat faster…_ Inuyasha was gone so maybe… it was him…

_NO! I refuse to believe that, _she hissed to herself. Walking toward the tall tree she finally realized where these two were. They were near the 'Tree of Ages' as some called it, that Inuyasha had been pinned to. That old tree had tons of history and yet it didn't seem to even mind. It was like the tree sat there just to record all of these events no matter how big or how small. This tree would record all of her times around it as well… like when she was little, when her father died, and many other little things.

Sighing she shook off her thoughts, she didn't need to be distracted and fall. That would cause the lovers attention to be drawn to her. She didn't want them to think she was some type of sick pervert. Nooo that title could be given to Miroku who would no doubt have liked to watch.

Quickly she got behind another tree. This one was smaller but would be able to hide her from them. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted completely leaving her nearly blind in this dark world. Narrowing said brown eyes she looked around the tree. _Damn, I can't tell if that's Inuyasha or another male, _she thought.

She couldn't see a damn thing!

Not one!

Rubbing at her eyes she tried once more but stopped when a groan sounded within the space. Tears began to fills her eyes no matter how many times she told herself that a lot of men could sound like Inuyasha while in a sexual frenzy… but then…

"Ohhh… Inu… Yasha," a woman's voice called.

_It is him, how could I have ever been so foolish, _she cried to herself? Why hadn't she seen this? Why in kami's name had this happen to her? Why couldn't someone else get this kind of treatment? First she fell through a well nearly being dragged by a youkai, then she was pinned down by villagers, only to later unleash the hanyou Inuyasha from his prison, then things just seemed to get worse. Naraku… Kouga… Sesshoumaru… Menomaru… Kaguya… and all those other damn youkai that just loved to fuck them over.

Then a little bit of hope filled her…

Inuyasha's voice was low and husky when he said, "Kami… Ka… gome… you're… so damn tight…"

Something hit her! Maybe Inuyasha was a virgin and wanted experience before taking her. Yeah, maybe he had never had sex and wanted to make her think he had so he was bedding other before her. Or… maybe he had found someone to warm his bed for money, one of those sluts that allowed you to call them whatever you wanted.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh became louder. With her blood pumping so fast she felt like she could hear this sound better then anything. It seemed to drown out anything, and everything else.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, "I love you!"

"I… love you as… well," the woman said, "Inuya… sha…"

"Yes, my beautiful little mate come for me," Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome took another glance around the tree only to gasp. _How could this be,_ she nearly screamed inside her head? That was… but that was… that was HER! Well it wasn't her… but everything about that… that… creature looked just like her! _How… what's going on?_

Kagome stared at the scene for only a second before Inuyasha began moving once more. The sound of slapping flesh filled the area once more. She couldn't believe this, someone was deceiving her Inuyasha, and he was falling for it! Then again… maybe… maybe it was planned…

"Inu… INU… YAS… HA," the 'other' Kagome screamed beneath him.

Kagome looked around and found tattered clothing lying upon the ground. _My clothes, someone stole my clothes_, she thought. The same uniform she'd left with Sango was now ripped apart like Inuyasha couldn't wait to get ahold of this other woman.

Inuyasha growled before focusing on her neck. His fangs glimmered outside of his mouth before he quickly bit down on the junction of the 'other' Kagome's neck. The real Kagome felt tears fill her eyes.

"Kami Ka… gome," Inuyasha stated trying to catch his breath, "That was… well that was wonderful. I will always love when I get to do that after today."

"Oh Inuyasha," 'Kagome' said.

Kagome stared for a moment watching as Inuyasha pulled back before lying beside this 'Kagome'. She couldn't move, or at least she felt like a ton of bricks. Then like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders she watched as a sheet of mist rose around the woman.

_Kikyo!_ Kagome gasped. She saw Kikyo turn to her before hearing a little voice inside her head that sounded much like that of her incarnation. **_Kagome, I hope you liked the show. Inuyasha and I have been doing this for weeks but decided to give you a little going away present. After all we don't want you coming back and well… my mate and I are going to get rid of you as soon as we can. Like I said Kagome we had this planned… _**

The voice faded and Kagome broke into tears, before running. Her legs carried her toward the only place she knew she'd forever be able to stay away from that bastard hanyou. Before she knew it her klutzy-ness kicked in and she fell into the dirt.

"Humph," Kagome's air was knocked from her lungs when she hit the ground. Shaking her head she got back up and once again began moving toward the well. She felt like she was beyond betrayed. If what Kikyo said was true then Inuyasha had been leading her on this whole time. Why would he do such a thing?

Tears fell from her eyes like a stream of a river. She felt like sobbing but couldn't seem to be able to. It was like her entire body shut down until she finally broke through the trees.

The clearing looked beautiful but her attention was only on getting to the well. Only on getting past the time she was now in. The only way to do that was to get inside of the well and never return.

Something burned…

Something black with rage…

Her mind turned upside down and she stopped. Glaring over at the well she snapped to herself, _No! I will come back and when I do Inuyasha will learn what I've been through. I'll make him pay by getting revenge!_

Her eyes darkened…

They became darkened with angry, hatred, and desire…

She would! She would get the revenge that she so deserved! Then Inuyasha would learn her pain… and she'd make sure it killed him in the process…


	3. Darkness From Within

**Chapter 3** – Darkness From Within

Kagome jumped inside the well. When she landed upon her feet she took one look down and stomped upon the ground below her. _How could he!_ She glared at anything that came her way, Kikyo's words still ringing in her ears.

**_'Inuyasha and I have been doing this for weeks but decided to give you a little going away present. After all we don't want you coming back and well… my mate and I are going to get rid of you as soon as we can. Like I said Kagome we had this planned…'_**

FOR WEEKS! Well they could have each other and once she went back she would kill them both. With renewed eager she began her climb up the well. Her hands wrapped around the top and she pulled herself up, and then called out to see if anyone was there.

"I'm home!" she yelled. Her voice seemed lower to her ears but when her Jii-san came in he just saw sweet little Kagome.

"Kagome, your back so soon dear," he whined, "and just when I came up with a wonderful disease!"

"Jii-san, you know you don't need to anymore," she stated.

He looked at her suddenly but then shook it off saying, "I know but I must stay with the times. Just in case one of those friends of yours calls."

Kagome looked back down at the well before asking, "Jii-san?"

"Hai, Kagome," he said.

"Can you help me seal the well?" Kagome asked.

The broom her grandfather had been holding fell to the ground before he clasped his hand over his heart. "You want to seal the only way back to Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Hai… for a short time," Kagome said.

"Ahh, teaching him a lesson?"

"You could say that Jii-san," Kagome smiled.

He nodded before telling her they could do it later. Kagome turned toward him snapping, "IIE! We must do it now!"

Upon hearing this, her grandfather turned back with a curious gaze, and said, "He has done something… something that makes you want to make sure he can not come to you at any time until you wish."

"You could say that," Kagome said once more.

The old man nodded before disappearing. Kagome didn't have to wait long for her Jii-san soon came back holding three scrolls, a bag of powder or dust, and sutras'. Her eyes landed upon each items determining each to be good enough for now. She could stop the flow of time and then go back whenever she wanted, but he wouldn't be able to come to her unless she wished it.

"Here," he said handing her the sutras' and spreading the dust looking powder over the well. With that he grabbed one of the scrolls and began to read telling Kagome to hold the first magical sutra in front of her. Then he told her that they went wind, fire, and then water: in that order.

Kagome held the wind sutra before her eyes so that it was between her fingers, but so she could see since it was held sideways. When the final word was spoken she threw the sutra toward the well and watched as her spiritual abilities worked their magic sealing the first half of the well.

The next she held so it was covering her mouth and like the other threw it toward the well watching as it flashed a bright yellow in color. Then the final one, the one for water she held tilted downward over her heart and when her Jii-san called out the final word she threw it into the air, watching as it suddenly split into pieces and came down piercing through the wood and into the well.

A bright light filled the small well house but Kagome seemed to never notice. They only thing she noticed was when a red flare sparked throughout the entire space, and then nothing… the well was sealed…

With a nod she began to leave. Her grandfather watched her go and wondered, _what in kami's name have you done to that girl Inuyasha?_

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke in a daze. She felt like she was waking up from a dream but she knew that couldn't have been a dream. No dream could ever feel so real, and the well wouldn't work. That was how she could tell, by trying the well. Actually she wouldn't even need to step into it just see if the sutras' were there. That would prove that Inuyasha had betrayed her.

A soft burning grew brighter…

Hatred became more solid…

Desire to kill warped…

Kagome nodded before standing from her bed. Never in her years had she felt this way. Not even when her first crush had broken her heart. Inuyasha though, she held so much affection for him that she wouldn't give him up unless it was to death. However now that she did, she was going to kill him… and his little whore too. Obviously she'd never amount to anything other then being the copy of Kikyo.

Damn it she wasn't Kikyo!

First she wasn't a damn pot. She wasn't made of clay, dirt, and bones, or half of a soul! She was Kagome, human flesh, bones, and everything that went with it. She had warm blood pumping through her veins not souls of dead women. Kikyo was nothing but a damn insect feeding off of humans, while she was real, living, breathing, and ready to do whatever she had to.

Her miko powers expanded to find what she wanted. She knew that in order to defeat Tetsusigia she would need to be more then a human… she'd need to be a full-blooded youkai. It was the only way! She knew just the type she wanted to be too: an inuyoukai. If she were an inuyoukai the thing Inuyasha wished to be more then anything it would throw him off course and then striking him down would be easy.

Plus Sesshoumaru was the better looking youkai of all the ones she ever seen.

She didn't want to be ugly, or a wolf.

Being a wolf would bring Kouga to her. She didn't want that damn ookami to think she wanted anything more then being friends. Kami, the damn wolf was always chasing her and yet he never seemed to understand that she wasn't into wolves. Especially after she found out it was on Kouga's orders that his wolves struck down the village Rin had lived in.

That poor girl… but at least she was saved.

With a smirk she began her journey toward the well. She still needed to be sure she hadn't dreamed all of it. If she had then she would have to go back to find out why this feeling was inside of her; why she felt so much hatred. If what she felt was from something other then Inuyasha's betrayal then she'd have to find out why that was.

Her steps were long, her head held high, and she never once smiled. She felt like if she should smile then she'd be a disgrace to what she needed to become. No not what she needed to become what she wanted to become. She wanted to be stronger then Inuyasha and his stupid sword, she wanted to kill him, and she wanted to have his blood dripping from her own hands.

Once she reached the doors of the well house she took in a long breath, _I can do this_. She began to chant the short phrase within her head like a spell. Her hands were shaking when she reached out to open the well house door. Sliding it to the side she stepped inside.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and then she sighed. There upon the wells new covering were the magic sutras' she'd put on. Her Jii-san had put a reed to connect the two on top. The third could not be seen but she could feel it.

Without realizing what she was doing she reached inside of her uniform and grabbed hold of the Shikon fragment she carried. It pulsed between her fingers and she glanced down. Something was different but yet the same… what was it?

She grabbed hold of the chain that held the fragment around her neck and began pulling it out of her shirt. Gulping she felt like she already knew what had happened, and pulling it from her shirt. Her eyes had closed not wanting to make it real. She knew however that she'd have to look upon it in the end.

Kagome's eyes opened and they widened. She'd expected herself to gasp but she hadn't. There hanging on the small chain around her neck was half of the Shikon no Tama. However the once bright pink Shikon was no more, now it was nothing but a piece of tainted Shikon. The whole fragment had turned black from the darkness within her. From the darkness that Inuyasha helped create…


	4. Changing

**Chapter 4** – Changing

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He'd had the best sleep he ever could. Last night he'd marked Kagome after she said she was ready. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered what had happened. His mind replayed everything over and over again. Like some love story that had finally come to the happy ending, or that's what Kagome would have said.

The slender figure lying beside him called to his attention as he began stroking her soft flesh. Her scent invaded his nose and he suddenly pulled away. This wasn't right! Kagome didn't smell like this! Then who the hell had he slept with?

The woman rose stretching her arms as Inuyasha glared at her back. She seemed not to notice as she moaned and laid back down as if he wasn't there. What the hell was her problem? Who the hell was she?

_Who the hell is this bitch_, Inuyasha asked himself once more? She smelled familiar but he couldn't put his clawed finger on it.

"Mmm, Inuyasha," she moaned.

_That voice! That bitch!_ Inuyasha's darker half roared. It seemed to know something he didn't as he stayed there. Then the woman began to turn toward him.

_Kikyo_, shot through his head?

"Good morning my koi," she mewed. The dead woman raised herself on one elbow smiling up at him as if it were the most natural thing to do. Her eyes held triumph and she began softly pulling her hand over his thigh.

"Ki… Kikyo?" he said. _No_, he yelled at himself, _where's Kagome!_

"That's not much of a 'hello' to your new mate," Kikyo frowned.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, suddenly dry as he said, "Mate?" His brows shot together when he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You're my mate Inuyasha," she said softly, "you marked me."

He began shaking his head and shot up from the ground saying, "No, no, no I didn't… I wouldn't… Kagome…"

"My little reincarnation?" Kikyo frowned once more, "You told her off last night Inuyasha, after you remembered your promise to me."

"I… I did?" Inuyasha felt so confused. He could barely remember last night. The only thing he remembered was watching Kagome jump down the well. He'd thought he was with her last night but maybe… maybe Kikyo was right.

"Hai, Inuyasha you said you'd protect me. By mating me you're protecting me from Naraku," Kikyo once again smiled up at him, "you never meant to hurt her."

"I… I hurt… I hurt whom Kikyo?" he asked.

"Kagome, as you call her," Kikyo said.

His mind was swirling with different things. Since he couldn't remember anything last night what she said could have been true. But… one thing didn't make since, why would he do that? He'd promised Kagome he'd protect her and he hurt her once more.

"You told her that you never meant to hurt her but to protect me from Naraku our mating was necessary," Kikyo lied easily, "She understood Inuyasha… though you wanted her you'd promised me you'd protect me long before her."

_Lair, she lies_, his darker half hissed!

Inuyasha nodded to Kikyo and then stood grabbing his clothing. Before walking off he turned and said, "Kikyo, even if you are lying you are now my mate. As such I will not harm you but I will not touch you ever again. Like you said, 'this is only to keep Naraku away from you'."

"Very well Inuyasha," she smirked as he began dressing. _Like I care if you touch me again… you'll come running when your urges kick in koi… Plus I've stopped any chance of that stupid reincarnation from ever touching you,_ she thought. When he turned to her she nodded in understanding, the smirk gone.

_Kill her! She lies! We would never betray our mate;_ the inuyoukai blood in him began to pump. He however wasn't going to go against honor by harming her, even if she had deceived him. He needed to think of other things right now… like finding Kagome and apologizing to her… for whatever he'd done.

As soon as he was dressed he began walking into the forest. His youkai was screaming to go back and kill the '_stupid bitch'_. He would not however since she was his mate, even if he was willing or not. It was his responsibility to protect his mate and that included himself.

He'd figured he better check Keade's first, just to make sure Kagome wasn't sobbing onto Miroku's shoulder. If she wasn't there then she'd probably would have gone through the well to have some time to herself. After all Kagome wasn't the type to want revenge just because of something like this.

Still something didn't feel right.

For him walking to the village didn't take long and he finally came to the first set of huts. It was only a few leaps to Keade's so he decided to take the easy route. Better get to the old woman's faster then not getting there at all. Once landing in front of the old mikos hut he reached out to pull aside the beads hanging as a door.

"Hey old woman," Inuyasha gruffly said. His shoulders were squared and he waited for something to be thrown at him by Kagome. However the item never came and he took a look around.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked at her before saying, "What do you mean she should be with you?"

"Iie, she should be with you! She went to look for you and never came back," Sango said, "Her bag is still here."

Inuyasha followed the finger Sango had pointed toward a corner. His eyes widened when he indeed found Kagome's large yellow bag sitting against the hut wall. Some of the items had been taken out leaving it open, but it was clearly Kagome's.

"Inuyasha-san, have you seen Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Shippo sat there looking between the adults and then stood up to point his clawed finger toward the hanyou. "You did something didn't you? Something that made Kagome go away!"

"I haven't seen Kagome since I dropped her off at the well, twerp," Inuyasha growled.

"She could be anywhere then," Sango stood up suddenly fearful for her sister like figure. Kagome was there support and helped her through the times when Naraku used her little brother against her. If something had happened to her she was going to kill the bastard who did it.

Inuyasha turned without saying anything and began speeding off. _Please, please let her be there,_ he pleaded to himself.

His feet carried him toward the well. The same well that would allow him to go to Kagome's time in the future; he needed to see if she was there. With his in-human speed he quickly raced through the forest.

His breath was coming out faster when he heard the calls of his friends telling him to wait for them. He wouldn't wait, not for anyone until he was sure Kagome was safe. With newly found speed he slide out of the trees and into the small clearing where the well lie.

With missing a beat he walked forward and then reached out to hold onto the side like Kagome did whenever she jumped inside. Heaving himself over the side he began falling and then hit the ground…

_What the hell_, he thought, _the well has closed!_ He looked up and only found open sky. Someone or something had closed the well on Kagome's side. That meant she was either very mad at him or something was trying to keep him from her.

His eyes narrowed and he once again tried only to have the same result. The wells magic was gone…

* * *

Kagome's aura had searched far and wide; all around Tokyo for the one thing she needed. She'd felt three inuyoukai all-strong but she decided to go for the closest one. After all she didn't want to go to far from home. Though she wasn't sure if she'd be coming back…

Her feet had carried her the entire distance until she found herself near a large looking forest. Of course she could see right through the illusion she saw the flashing red eyes staring at her. There was a forest, small as it was, but just inside the first line of trees there was a large illusion like barrier that hid this large creature.

She stepped forth through the barrier and kneeled in front of the massive beast. It growled out before shifting into a humanoid shape. The demoness stared at her for a moment before asking, "What business have you here miko?"

"I have come to ask for…" Kagome stopped not sure how to say what she wanted.

"You wish to have something miko," the demoness said, "What do you wish to have?"

"I wish… I wish to be like you," she sternly said staring into the demoness' eyes.

The light blue eyes narrowed and she asked, "What do you mean priestess?"

"I want to be a full-blooded inuyoukai," Kagome said.

"Ahh, there is only one way to become this," she smirked, "Do you know what it is?"

"Iie, but I will do anything," Kagome glared.

"Very well, come," the demoness motioned for Kagome to follow her into the forest. As the walked through the dense trees the demoness once more began to speak. "In order to obtain what you wish to have I'll need to become one with you, and for that to happen you'll need to give up you're soul miko," she spoke in a low voice.

Kagome glared at her back before snapping, "I don't care what happens just give me what I want!"

_Such hatred I feel, she must have been hurt from the inside to give up something so pure for another so evil_, the demoness sighed. "Very well, tell me miko what is your name?" she asked.

"Kagome," Kagome bit out.

"Hmm… such a name will not work for your new body," the demoness pondered, "You shall need a new one, one that means what you're becoming."

"I don't care," Kagome, said, "pick one."

"You can't just pick one miko," the demoness said, "You must choose a name that suits what you are to become, tell me what are you wishing to become?"

"A demoness stronger then the Tetsusigia forged from InuTaisho's fang," Kagome sighed. "I do not know a name for that!"

"Hmm… you'd need a name that means strength but I too do not know one," she sighed, "I have lived here for so long I do not know many things."

"May I just keep Kagome then?" Kagome asked.

"No, we shall call you Katana," the demoness snapped.

"Katana?" Kagome asked, "Like the sword?"

"Hai, and iie," the demoness explained, "The katana is a mighty weapon, and as such the name would be something someone could come to fear. Though living out here has caused my memory of what the name means to leave me, I do know what a katana is. With the name 'Katana' you shall become stronger then this sword Tetsusigia, and everyone shall fear us."

"Us?"

"Hai, as I said miko, we must become one," the demoness looked back her light blue eyes shining with something Kagome couldn't name.

The demoness stopped walking after a short distance where Kagome found a clearing. In the middle was a small looking shrine, where a mirror, round and small, stood on a platform. "Stay here miko, I have to do one thing first," the demoness pointed to a spot.

Kagome huffed, _like I'd listen to you. I guess I must though since you're the closest thing I have to getting what I want_. She decided it best to do as the demoness said and sat where she pointed, only to watch as the demoness began spreading blue looking powder upon the ground in a large circle, with different designs on the inside.

It reminded her of alchemy…

Though the art was no longer performed…

She watched transfixed at all the different designs and symbols the demoness put inside of this one circle. Once she was done the demoness motioned for her to come, and almost as if she was no longer in control of her body she complied. She moved until she stood in the middle, right inside of a triangle with a small question mark looking symbol inside of it.

"Stay there," the demoness said. She then put her hands together in a strange looking sign, and Kagome found herself following each and every one of her movements.

"What is this?" Kagome hissed.

The demoness looked up and laughed, "In order for us to become one we must move the same."

_That makes sense_, Kagome thought. She allowed her body to do as it willed and followed the demoness' movements. Then like a tidal wave she felt a chill crawl up her spine, telling her to run, move, anything…

The female youkai turned toward the mirror only to begin chanting something Kagome couldn't hear. Her eyes dulled, though she could still see, it was like she was looking through the demoness' eyes instead of her own. Her breathing seemed to stop until she was staring at her own reflection inside of the mirror.

Then…

The image changed, her image turned from her and when it looked back she found dark blue eyes staring at her. Her hair had changed until it became black as night, with a tint of blue, while her tips were all silver. The reflection raised a hand to push aside the hair blocking her view, and she caught sight of claws, then fangs, and finally she saw two strips on each cheek, both blue in color. Unlike most though they started next to her eyes, and curved down to the middle of her cheekbone. The final thing she caught sight of was a flame upon her forehead, which seemed to move like an actual flame in a fire.

She felt herself lean forward, and took notice that the demoness was gone. Where she didn't know but she could sense she was still there… somewhere. The image in the mirror leaned forward as well, and Kagome felt like she was reaching out to herself. She could have sworn her eyes lied to her as the image began to pull itself out of the mirror but she wasn't sure.

Her fingers touched something, and she found herself looking at the image once in the mirror. Now it stood before her, staring down at her with a smirk. When the image wrapped their fingers together Kagome felt her heart stop. Her eyes stared off and she watched the piece of her soul she still held pull from her body, then it faded through the image and straight into the mirror.

Something was touching her back. She could feel it but her body wouldn't do anything anymore. Then a sudden pain filled her body and she froze, whatever was behind her was sinking into her body. The image in front of her smiled as if in a comforting way but when her fangs were shone she felt frightened.

The powder around them rose off the ground until it created a sheet of mist swirling around them. The symbols and designs upon the ground glowed a deadly red flickering in and out every so often. She saw something high above flash but couldn't tell what it was. It had seemed like lightning.

The pain didn't stop. It kept coming until her entire body was numb. The image before her frowned and leaned forward settling her forehead to hers, and Kagome felt something change. Something flashed between them causing the rest of Kagome's vision to fade, she still felt the hatred, the desire, and the anger seemed to double.

The pain vanished…

Darkness filled her mind, body, and soul…

The mist faded leaving the newly formed demoness lying within the fading magic circle. The magic was gone, and finally her eyes fluttered open, leaving her to stare around. That was until her eyes landed upon the mirror, where her ningen image sat staring at her smiling in happiness.

"Why do you smile?" her voice was lower then normal when she sat up until she sat Indian style.

"Because you have what you wanted, and I can rest," it said. "No longer will hatred fill this soul again, and I, Kikyo, and Midoriko before her can rest… finally. We thank you," she smiled once more and then faded away.

When the image was gone Kagome found herself staring at the new her. The image she'd seen earlier was no longer an image, but exactly what she looked like. No longer was she Kagome, shard detector to Inuyasha, protector of the Shikon no Tama, or a little school girl who needed everyone else's help…

Now she was Katana…

Demoness who would destroy Inuyasha… and take out the Tetsusigia…


	5. Dark Miko Master

**Chapter 5** – Dark Miko Master

Katana stared at the flickering fire before her. Her dark blue eyes filled with fury… though she was trying hard to contain it. Ever since the day she'd obtained this new body… this new life her youkai had been no help. The only time the fucking beast decided to help her was when she was in trouble. Other then that it was lazy never once giving her help… and sometimes seemed out of control.

That was why she stayed away from civilization…

Away from the people she still cared for…

The beast held honor above everything else, true, but it didn't mind killing anything and everything it could get its hands on. Katana couldn't help but chuckle when she thought, _I wonder if Sesshoumaru ever had these problems?_ It was a good question though, since the taiyoukai could help her out a lot. Though she doubted he actually would should she decide to go back before gaining strength.

Still she could remember the moments after her ningen image faded forever like it was but a moment ago…

_Katana stared down at her clawed hands in wonder. She'd never actually thought the demoness could give her so much. She felt so good… so powerful… so deadly… better then she had in years. Her hearing was much better, her eyesight was beyond what she could see before, and she had nearly fainted when she first took a large whiff of air. _

Kami, the smell was horrible!

She wondered how the demoness lived out here for so long? Kami, she felt like she was going to vomit. Grasping her throat she forced down the feeling and looked around. She could tell that she'd regained consciousness almost instantly after the magic had faded.

"Demoness?" Katana said. Her voice was deeper, and she felt like it was colder in a way. It held so much authority that she barely realized it was her own.

Her ears picked up no movement and she wondered for a moment where she could have gone. Then something hit her, something the demoness had said, "I'll need to become one with you" _but that… that meant._

That I'm you miko; _came a wicked voice from within her head. She nearly gasped but held onto the newly formed emotionless mask. However she maintained it and narrowed her eyes, before searching her mind. _

She found a large looking inu like before when she first met the demoness. It was black in color and seemed to be smirking at her. So we are one, _she asked it._

Hai miko, _it replied. _

Katana blinked and released a, "hmm" before leaning back. Once her back came in contact with the ground she spoke, "Tell me can you hear me this way?"

Hai, master, _the beast growled. _

"Master?" Katana said. She frowned though she tried hard to keep up the emotionless gaze she'd had.

The beast chuckled before saying; you are my master, mistress Katana. No longer am I a demoness, but merely your inner youkai.

_"Inner youkai?" Katana asked. _

The inu sighed before opening its mouth to say, do you know nothing miko? An inner youkai is the beast that lives inside of you. I have been searching your mind and thoughts. Do you recall when this Sesshoumaru-sama transformed into a large shiro-inu?

_"Hai, but tell me beast what does that have to do with the subject?"_

Everything miko, he transformed hai, but he changed into his more primal form. That form was his inner youkai. As that shiro-inu was his beast I am yours, _it snapped. _

"Fine, don't bite my head off," Katana joked, "Oh wait, to do so you'd have to bite for your own."

Tis not a laughing matter miko, _the beast growled. _

"Very well, I shall stopped," Katana, sighed.

Still even with her ningen form gone she still felt like a ningen. She still had the emotions, which would not bode her well in the future. She needed to be emotionless unless something surprised her, that way she wasn't fighting against herself when the time came to destroy Inuyasha.

She smirked when she thought of the nickname Kouga had given him: Inu-trasha. Personally she was starting to like that name. He was nothing but trash now, and soon to be recycled.

_I wonder how Shippo is,_ she thought to herself.

_He should be fine miko, stop worrying over minor things,_ the beast growled. Lately it had been giving her a hard time. It was stronger then she was thus giving it the advantage over certain things. Though it did it never seemed to want to be in control.

"Still the hanyou will be taking things out on him and I am not there to protect him," Katana glared at the fire. In her minds eye she could make out the beast growling softly.

_He is a kitsune, as an inuyoukai we do not mingle with such low creatures. All they do is tricks,_ the beast snorted.

"He still my responsibility," Katana growled, "no matter what you say."

The beast shook its mighty head before lying back down in the background. Katana was starting to think that it was just there to get on her nerves. Really all it wanted to do was make her mood worse, or put her down.

* * *

Sango frowned in worry. She was to be married to Miroku soon but she didn't want to be married until her sister was found. Kagome could be anywhere, doing anything, maybe even perhaps hurt and she could do nothing to stop it. She just didn't feel like being married when her sister like figure could be… be… oh she didn't know but something terrible could have happened to her.

"Sango," came the warm voice of her to be husband. She turned and smiled up at him not wanting to seem frightened. A taijiya wasn't supposed to show what was truly wrong with them.

"Hai, Miroku?" she asked.

"It has been around five days Sango," Miroku, said, "You cannot stay here forever."

Sango looked back over toward the well. She knew that she couldn't stay just outside the first line of trees forever but she wanted to be here when Kagome returned. She just had a feeling that Kagome was on the other side. Something told her that her best friend was on the other side of that well and was fine.

Though that couldn't be confirmed…

"I know," Sango said.

"Come on then Sango," Miroku said, "Lets go back to the village."

"Alright," Sango put her hand within his and let him lift her off the ground. With one last look at the well she sighed. She'd take care of Shippo until Kagome returned and she'd make sure they stayed in the village that way Kagome didn't have to look to far to find them.

* * *

Katana leaned back on her heels, her eyes focused on the deer before her. Her claws were twitching slightly, she could run faster then the doe but she wasn't sure if she could just kill it. She hadn't had the need urge to eat until now, and she wanted raw meat. Probably because of her new inuyoukai nature, though she had yet to find out if that was truly the reason.

Her head moved an inch before she lifted off the ground silently and was instantly upon the defenseless doe. After taking out the poor creature she lifted it over her shoulder with ease. She would take it back to her cave so that the damn wolves wouldn't try and take it from her. Sure they could have it after she was done but not before.

It had been a while since she changed. She could control the 'Poison Purity Whip' she'd been given from her beast. It was like Sesshoumaru's green acid one but purple, and mixed her demonic powers with the miko that she'd once been. She had begun to get a better grip on her beast, and knew most of her limits. Though she was sure there was still a lot of other things she could learn, like she wanted to learn how to control her jaki cloud but her beast would only laugh and tell her to 'learn the hard way'.

After reaching the cave she embedded her fangs into the fur of the deer. Ripping it from the skin she tore through the soft flesh like paper. It tasted so good against her tongue, and she could feel the blood gushing from veins she'd busted by accident. Her fangs easily sank into the dark meat and she watched as more blood spilled onto the un-eaten meat.

Once her hunger was satisfied she looked up to find different carnivores gathered around the entrance. She'd grown a small relationship with them. It wasn't a friendship but more like a respect for each other. She'd finally began to understand what the wolves were saying. She could understand everything her beast said and noticed about a week ago that her beast didn't talk in Japanese, but some ancient language she understood now.

Like some ancient inuyoukai language, that she would never have understood if she hadn't become one with the demoness with no name, since she'd never told it to her. At one time she had wanted to thank her beast since they were nearly the same thing. However she learned that though the demoness was one with her, her beast was a completely different being. It wasn't the demoness who gave her life…

Katana sighed; she'd need to return to civilization soon. She held enough control over her beast that she could walk among ningen, and she'd even learned an illusion that would hide her markings from them. She still needed to find someone who could help her control her powers, and someone who could teach her more about her miko abilities.

A smirk crossed her face. She'd gotten quite good at hiding her emotions. Shaking her head she snorted, _I will also need a sword_. She was sure there had to be a person hopefully a youkai who could forge a sword. She had already decided on a name, she liked the name Banryu, which was the name Bankotsu had given to his favorite weapon. So she took the name Banryu and changed it to Banruko (Bon-roo-co), which she quite liked.

Plus she'd already killed the demon she'd need to forge it from. It was sitting in the back of the cave, giving off dark vibes. She found she actually liked having the power caressing her skin.

Speaking of skin she'd need to get a change of clothes as well. The only thing she had was the black hakamas and crappy loose shirt the demoness had worn. She liked the hakamas but she wanted something else for her top.

_I also need to have a symbol placed upon my back;_ she closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to wrap around her. Katana could still hear the ripping of meat from outside but paid little attention to it.

The symbol would be a sword, with a dragon wrapped around it. Mainly blues, greens, and silver, but she would have some black, and white within the picture as well. The main piece would be the outline, which would look much like a frame, where she'd have something to remind her of her purpose until Inuyasha finally dead beneath her claws.

Maybe this black rage would leave her…

She didn't want to die, not when she found out the perks of being a youkai. At first she'd thought that after she killed Inuyasha she'd kill herself, but now she didn't want to. Now she only wished for his death.

A sudden movement outside caught her attention and Katana opened her eyes to glare at the entrance. At first she'd thought it was another wolf until she caught sight of a hooded figure outside. When the person pulled down her hood Katana smirked.

"Tsubaki, you're still alive," Katana motioned for the dark miko to enter.

Tsubaki sat before her staring until finally saying, "I felt something strong suddenly wash over me a few weeks ago. I merely came to investigate."

"Hmmm," Katana pondered. Tsubaki was still alive, which could prove well for her. She'd nearly been killed by the dark miko, and so maybe she could help her. "Tsubaki, since you are here I wish to ask you something," she said.

Tsubaki looked at her before saying, "What would a youkai with spiritual powers wish of me?"

"I do not know how to control most of my spiritual abilities, or most of my demonic ones," she caught Tsubaki's eyes with her own causing the dark miko to shudder, "I wish you to teach me."

"A student?" Tsubaki asked.

"In a way," Katana said, "Also, I would like to know if you know where I can have a sword forged?"

"I might," Tsubaki replied.

"That's not an answer Tsubaki," she smirked.

"Very well," Tsubaki said, "You shall be my student merely because I too wish to know you limits, and I will take you to have this sword forged. From now on you shall call me 'Master'."

"Of course master," Katana replied coldly.


	6. Two Years Later

**Chapter 6** – Two Years Later

Never in a million years had she thought Tsubaki'd train her. The dark miko really knew her stuff, and taught her everything she knew. Tsubaki had trained her hard, letting her rest only after she learned something new, or when she finally past out from exhaustion. Of course after a year she was a lot stronger resulting in her being able to with stand nearly anything Tsubaki sent her way.

After a year Tsubaki had gone out to find a youkai strong enough to teach her. The miko had known she couldn't teach her everything so she got someone else to under her close watch. The youkai who was named Zuku had been a dragon youkai had been just what she needed. He wouldn't let her rest either and often slapped her awake when she passed out.

Katana looked down at her attire. After finishing her training with her teachers she had first gone out to get a new attire. She had kept the black hakamas with dark purple at the ends as a reminder of the demoness who'd given her this body. However her top was short showing off her pale stomach, and pierced belly button; the long sleeves came down past her claws so when fighting an opponent couldn't tell what her choice in weapon would be. Over it was a long leather jacket, which came down to her ankles; she'd made sure her whole attire was black and purple.

The magic tattoo upon her back was a constant reminder of her mission. It was designed by 'Master Tsubaki' to burn on the day of Inuyasha's betrayal. It was something she had to get used to but it wasn't that bad. Especially when it began burning along the outlining on the day of betrayal, but even that wasn't too bad.

Banruko was tilted so it could be nearly hidden inside of her jacket. Only the hilt could be seen, but it wasn't like she needed it. After all she was sure that after two years of training she could take out Inuyasha with only her claws. Tetsusigia was no match against a highly trained dark miko inuyoukai. Banruko was a symbol of her power even before she began her training. The youkai she'd killed for it was much stronger then Inuyasha in his demonic form.

Her mind was always going back to her friends in the feudal era. Though she didn't care about Inu-trasha she did care about her friends. She was concerned that after two years maybe something happened. One of them could have died, or they could still be mourning over her. Either way she felt a sharp pain inside of her chest when thinking about it. Her face wouldn't show it but maybe her body movements would.

She had become graceful, lethal, and beautiful. Katana was the ultimate killing machine as her 'Master Zuku' had once called her. Being beautiful was just an added bonus. Like with Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, he too was beautiful but he didn't hesitate to kill. Unlike Sesshoumaru though she didn't simply kill an opponent, Katana slaughtered it until only a few remains could be found.

She'd never really noticed just how beautiful she was until this morning. She'd been washing her face in a river and took notice to the silver color above her eyes, just how her markings brought out her eyes. The wrist markings also hadn't been noticed until earlier this morning, and she wondered where else she had markings… Her face was so untouchable looking with her mask up.

The only person she had to ponder able was Sesshoumaru at these times. Though they weren't close the taiyoukai was the only being she knew who could rival her beauty. Not to mention the only one who could rival in strength either, at least now that she knew how to control herself. Like now when her mind was swirling with the question, _I wonder if Sesshoumaru feels this way?_

It was a great question. She felt like she was above everyone else, like they were nothing but dirt under her feet. She couldn't help but wonder if the taiyoukai felt this way every day of his life? He had strength, he was feminine in a way, and being a taiyoukai probably allowed him to merely click his fingers for whatever he wanted. Knowing him he had everything he could ever want.

_You must like him to think of him so often,_ her beast chuckled.

Katana glared at the ningen around her. Her sword was hidden with in jacket and by her illusion, and so were her markings. _I thought I cast you into the background long ago_, she stated.

_You can't keep me at bay forever_, it replied.

After snorting Katana coldly replied, _oh I know that but I had thought my spell would keep you away for a few more years. That way I could have solitude. _

You do not wish to be alone, merely to keep me quiet at times, it grinned. Katana shook her head sending her 'black' hair cascading around her face and into her eyes. It had a point, she didn't wish for it to go away forever just for it to shut up when she didn't wish for an answer. At times she felt like it did these things just to annoy her to death.

_I thought you were supposed to be helpful not annoying?_ Katana made sure to stay clear of any and all ningen who could have bumped into her precious sword. Once again moving she took notice to all the stares she received. Most were lustful when it came to men, while others were filled with hatred throughout the women. Ningen were all the same, letting their weak emotions getting to them.

Such emotions had been cast aside… when she realized how much they got in the way.

She wasn't weak after all.

She was starting to understand why most youkai put up these masks to hide their feelings. Every once in a while she would allow hers to flicker, either in surprise, or momentary anger. Surprise usually came when she noticed something she hadn't before, and hatred came when people touched her. All of them smelled horrible, and most women put it upon themselves to slam against her when their 'men' stared at her.

They should learn to keep them in line!

Obviously they were not pleasing them!

After two years of listening to her youkai, taking advice from a dragon, and being pushed to her limits she acted more like the beast within her. Not completely but she did think more like the inu inside of her. Like her beast she also thought that perhaps they weren't pleasing their men, and that was why they were always looking, or bedding another woman.

Female inuyoukai made sure to please their males as much as possible. Not only in bed but also in the battlefield as well to prove that they were and would forever be the strongest and sexiest in their mate's eyes. Not to mention inuyoukai females would reclaim their mates whenever their claim was questioned to prove the male they were bedding was theirs and theirs alone. Though mates' would not bed another unless one died, or one lost when another wanted their female/male.

It was nature to them…

Ningen however practically bred with everything. The men seemed to want to bed as many as possible and the females were no better. They were whores, unless they held some type of honor. True male inuyoukai would bed different demoness' so they held experience when they finally did take a mate; they were known to the ways of love. Females were expected to stay innocent until they found the strongest male to sire her pups.

After all inuyoukai males like their females innocent; it was their nature to want to bed virgins more then whores. She hadn't been told the entire nature of males but she did know that they liked deflowering females. Should the female be cast aside she was considered a whore, thus causing her to never find a mate. Well unless the male who took her virginity came back to her but that was different. Since males only wanted virgins it was hard to keep the line going since they were only born so quickly. Then you had to wait till they grew, which took a couple years.

After all the females were used, or mated the males would either have to mate the ones they wished not to in the first place, or mate with another race. Her beast had told her that most would go to another race since some were stronger then others.

* * *

Everyday since his mating to Kikyo he'd jumped inside that well. Everyday he'd gone to see if Kagome had crossed over. At one time he'd searched most of feudal Japan for her. His search had been in vain telling him that Kagome was indeed on the other side of the well, and probably trying to get over whatever it was he'd told her.

Naraku had disappeared not to long after Kagome had. The evil hanyou was probably coming up with another plan, or getting stronger every minute. Either way he didn't like it.

Inuyasha stared off at the other side of the hut. His ears twitched hoping to catch something… like that bell Kagome had had on her bike. His nose was on high alert and had been for years. Even if it was only two he was still angered.

How could she do this?

She had said she loved him yet she still hadn't come back. The days had seemed to go slower, and he wondered once again if this would be the day Kagome returned? Would she finally grace them once more?

Sango and Miroku were married after the houshi talked Sango into it. He'd said something about getting it over with and then waiting for Kagome… that way they didn't have too many things on their plate. Once she'd agreed they were married though the day hadn't been a happy one.

The little twerp could be found playing with the other children, though other times he'd just be playing with one of his kitsune toys. The kit didn't seem the same after the first month of Kagome's constant absence. It was like the kit just didn't have it in him to have fun anymore.

Would that change should Kagome return?

Would their lives go back to normal?

He couldn't help but wonder what she looked like now. She would be what… 20 now, and should look older then when he last saw her. He hoped she looked nearly the same… like she had when she left. It would be such a shame to see her saddened, or older looking… a lot older looking.

Inuyasha just hoped he still had her loving smile. He hoped she would grace him with it once more. He hoped that she was still the ningen onna he remembered; the same ningen schoolgirl he fell in love with.

If she wasn't… then he'd just have to get used to the new… her…


	7. Returning to the Feudal Era

**Chapter 7** – Returning to the Feudal Era

Sighing Inuyasha took a glance around the village. His nose could pick up Kikyo's foul smell in the distance. Unlike what he'd thought the village had welcomed this dead Kikyo as if she were the real thing. They neither cared, nor noticed that the woman was colder then she was before. They hadn't once noticed the way she stole the souls of young women to live herself.

Personally he thought it sick. She was his mate, yes, but she was the dead living off souls trying to make it to wherever they were sent in the end. She was destroying the chance for them to find peace since the souls became one with that foul smelling clay pot she now called a body. She was not just destroying the chance; she was taking it from them. Just cause she was sent to hell 55 years ago gives her no right to stop most of those souls from going to Heaven.

She had become a monster…

A monster that his fucking body kept going back to, like a drug as Kagome had called it. His beast snarled often at these times but his body would react at the site of her and since her body couldn't reproduce he decided what the hell… and fucked her. This did nothing to please his beast however, it would whine, snarl, growl, and whimper that they were only pushing away their true mate further. He just snarled back at one time, _she's not inu she won't be able to tell! Just shut up and leave me alone! _

You'll regret this in the end half-breed, it had replied.

That had shocked him for a moment. His youkai had never called him a _half-breed_ or even talked to him before he began to find love within Kagome. Strange that it should now. It was like it knew something that he didn't, and was hiding it from him. Though he knew barely anything about it he was sure now that the stupid thing was up to something. Probably something evil knowing the damn things ways…

With a sigh he took another glance around the village. Shippo had in this time gotten taller, leaner, and his voice was beginning to become more mature. It would seem the 'kit' was actually around 130 years old and finally ending his childhood, thus starting his puberty. Damn, he would have been calling the kit old if he'd known this but it wasn't like he was any better. Shippo would stay like that until his body finally began to fade, and his death came upon him, which wouldn't be until many, many, many years from now.

The kit didn't even look like a kit anymore!

More like the cold-hearted Western Lord…

Ever since Kagome had gone Shippo had played with the other children. Of course, Inuyasha had seen the spark of a crush from the small kit toward Kagome. It seemed that that crush had grown until finally the kits heart was broken when Kagome didn't return. After playing the kitsune had moved away, and into the forest playing alone, or sometimes even training. That in itself was strange for the young kit; never had he shone interest in fighting before.

At least Sango and Miroku were happy enough. It hadn't been long since their first child was born. Sango at first thought perhaps she couldn't conceive until one day she noticed her tight stomach muscles growing outward. She'd asked Keade and the old woman said that if it continued, she began having morning sickness, and she had carving for certain foods, then yes she was indeed pregnant. It was the best Keade could do.

Speaking of Keade, she seemed to be getting weaker by the years. The woman who had helped them in the beginning was withering away and wouldn't be around after a few more years. He just hoped Kagome was back by then, since Keade treated and even called her 'granddaughter'. Who knew she could have been if she was reincarnated into Kagome's grandmother…

Sighing he decided to go see the old woman. Maybe then he could get his mind off of Kagome. Then again it might not be a good idea if Kikyo was there, since she looked almost like Kagome. Though, Kagome was much better looking in every way possible. Even if for years, he'd told her that she could never compare to Kikyo.

Plus, the good side about Kagome being gone was he knew she wasn't with that damn wolf. Kouga would have probably mated her as soon as she asked to stay with him for even a week or more. Well, at least she was safe on the other side of the well where she wasn't going to get hurt, or taken against her will.

* * *

Meanwhile many, many centuries later rain pounded against the ground. Clouds high above cast an eerie shadow along the land as one hooded figure walked the streets of Tokyo, Japan. The leather jacket hid everything down to the black boots around its ankles, and the hood stopped water from hitting its head, and made its dark blue eyes seem darker then black itself.

Katana glanced up toward the sky, allowing rain to pelt her face for a second. Shaking her head she began traveling toward the Higurashi shrine once more. This was the day! This was the day she returned to Inuyasha and destroyed his life! Then and only then could she continue on with hers.

She was ready… ready to face him once more. She was sure he'd been having fun with his 'Kikyo' but she was going to change all that. Once she was done with that clay pot she'd be dust! Kikyo that dead bitch who's taken everything from her was going to die first, and it was going to be painful. Well, as painful as it could be for a corpse. In fact, she wasn't even sure Kikyo could feel pain.

Freeing herself from thought she walked around a corner, which would lead her straight to the shrine. Walking closer, she found herself at the stairs where she looked up at the place she once called home. Now, it seemed to be filled with sad memories, and things she didn't want to go back to.

Katana easily cleared the twenty-three steps or more and looked around through the rain filled air. After making sure that nothing was around she quickly walked to the only place where she could cross through time.

The well house looked just the same. Well, she was sure it would since two years was nothing compared to what she could now live to. In fact if it hadn't of been for Tsubaki, thoughs two years would have been like the blink of an eye. With one final sigh, Katana crossed the small distance leaving the sliding door open behind her, she walked inside toward the Bone Eaters Well.

Another figure watched outside as Katana placed her clawed fingers upon the first sutra, causing the magic paper to catch fire, but with blue flames. The next went with it before Katana lifted her hand over where the third should lay, and thrust her hand down through the wood covering breaking the magic she'd put upon it with her grandfather.

This figure dressed in black shifted lightly, watching as Katana ran her hands over the side, before straightening, and staring down inside. _Go on,_ the figure thought; _fulfill your destiny… go…_

Katana grabbed hold the sides before jumping inside…

_Make my future_, the figure backed away allowing her own hood to fall from her head. Dark blue eyes stared at the scene before her until she turned on her heel, black hair swirling around her like a cloud. With that the female began walking away back toward her own home, and the mate she was always into pleasing.

_Soon… he will come to you, and everything shall fall into place…_

* * *

Magic filled the well once more, the blue light wrapping around her causing Katana to travel time once more. When the light disappeared she landed upon the ground in a graceful manner, and looked up toward the sky.

Clean air filled her nostrils making her silently smile gratefully. She never really knew how much time had caused the air to change. When she had the nose of a human, which couldn't pick up all of the disgusting smells, it hadn't really bothered her, but now she was grateful that after Inuyasha was gone she could live in a clean world.

If she stayed that is…

Katana lifted her clawed hand to pull down the hood on her head. Her long black hair fell around her, the silver tips falling into her eyes. After lightly running her claws through the mess she jumped from the well. With her superior eyes she could make out the red figure running through the forest, straight toward her, and the scent of hanyou filled her nose.

Behind him she could make out a horse, carrying what seemed to be an old woman, probably Keade, and the others. The final one her eyes set upon was a furious looking Kikyo, who had equally furious soul catchers hovering around her. Well, she was about to become much more furious when she was done with her scrawny ass.

Before the kitsune, and hanyou reached her she pulled her hood up over her eyes once more. No need for them to see her new self just yet.

* * *

Inuyasha had been sitting in Keade's hut with the others when the wind picked up. The scent it brought caused him to shoot up like an arrow just fired from a bow. He looked around in a frenzy before looking toward the door, but his friend's voices stopped him from suddenly darting out.

"Inuyasha, what is ye problem now?" Keade asked.

"Hai," Sango said, "Sit back down Inuyasha."

Shippo shot up next, his nose twitching his green eyes looking back and forth. Before anyone could say anything the kit was out the door and running toward the trees.

"What is into you two?" Sango asked her daughter yawning from being awoken.

Miroku watched the reaction of his friend before asking, "Inuyasha, what is wrong?"

Inuyasha stared at them, and then like being sat once more snapped out of it yelling, "Kagome! I smell Kagome!"

Sango, Keade, and Miroku all watched as the hanyou shot out the door and began running through the forest, where they too began following with Kikyo behind them. The dead miko didn't seem all to excited to greet Kagome once more. She only followed in a silent fury, frowning.

When they reached the clearing they found their demonic friend's standing there staring at the black figure. If this was their friend then she had changed her attire quite a bit since she'd left, since the only thing they could see was her black 'jacket' as she had once called it.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha hissed.

Miroku stepped forward frowning, "Inuyasha, what are you talking about? The only person who can pass through time is Kagome, and this female has obviously come through it."

"I don't care," Inuyasha, growled, "That… that demoness can not be Kagome."

"Katana…" the demoness breathed.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha snarled.

"My name is Katana," the female said, "…not Kagome."

Shippo stepped forward saying, "You were once Kagome, though, you smell like her, but different."

Kirara mewed in agreement. She too could tell by smell tha this was in fact their friend Kagome, just she was different… now she was this Katana person. With the respect she'd gained around Kagome, she would respect the fact that this now Katana, not Kagome.

"Hai…" was the only thing she said.

"PROVE IT!" Inuyasha screamed, "There's no way you're Kagome, so prove it bitch!"

"She has the jewel shards," came Kikyo's voice.

Inuyasha glanced behind him gasping, "What?"

"I told you Inuyasha, she has the jewel shards," Kikyo sighed, "Though, it would seem that after her transformation they became tainted… much like Naraku's."

Sango sat there glancing between them all before walking forward. The little girl in her arms stared around before asking, "Mommy, is that a demoness?"

"I don't know," Sango said. Her eyes were set upon the figure before her as the female lifted the hood over her head allowing it to fall behind her. Black, yet tinted blue hair fell around her pale face. Silver tips covered her eyes since her head was tipped.

They all watched, yet only Shippo heard the words that she whispered… "Sit…"

The beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow before they pulled him toward the ground. He seemed shocked as he lay in his own little hole. When he finally did lift his eyes he nearly sobbed, "Kagome…"

"Katana," the demoness hissed, lifting her eyes that flashed a furious red. The dark blue orbs swam with her youkai, and her claws twitched, "My name is not Kagome. It is Katana!"

Her claws lifted unbuttoning the three buttons that kept her jacket closed. Once it fell open, her short black shirt showed off her belly, and bellybutton ring. The pale skin caught their attention, but that changed when this 'Katana' began running forward, her arms drifting behind her, before suddenly she lifted one hand and shot like a bullet toward Kikyo.

The dead miko lifted her bow but stared wide eye as the bow broke within her grasp, as the purple looking whip cracked through it. In an instant she saw the wonderful times she'd had with Inuyasha, even when she was alive, until claws slashed through her side knocking her to the side. Before she knew it, the world once again collapsed around her, and everything became black.

Katana looked down at her handy work before snorting to herself. Her emotionless eyes looked back at her dumbfounded friends, before she caught site of Inuyasha. With a flick of the wrist her whip slashed across the hanyou's chest.

Inuyasha stumbled back shocked before he heard her voice, which seemed to be filled with only anger, hate, and a bit of jealousy.

"Inuyasha, I shall be back, and when I come in one week, I except you ready, for I shall kill you. Come Shippo, you are still my responsibility, and I wouldn't give that to this hanyou," Katana hissed, "For he is not fit to protect my kit."

With that she walked away, Shippo following behind her.


	8. Spiked Fear

**Chapter 8** – Spiked Fear

Shippo followed behind Katana silently. He decided it best to keep his opinion to himself around this female. Though, she smelled like his foster mother – and first big crush of his life – she wasn't the same person, and could easily kill him with a swipe of her claws. A scary thought after traveling with only an inu-hanyou for so long.

Glancing back Katana caught Shippo's eyes with her own. Raising a brow she silently asked him to speak. Of course, like most he averted his gaze and avoided the question. Shrugging she decided it must not be that important, or maybe he just wasn't comfortable talking with another full-blooded youkai…

Easily and without trouble, Katana walked through the night air. Another perk to being a youkai: seeing in the dark. Well, she couldn't see the colors, but she could see the outline of things, and determining objects far away before you hit them is a good thing. She could now easily walk through the darkest of nights as long as the moon shone down just a bit, for even a youkai was blind in complete darkness.

Grace added to this! Not being as clumsy as before, Katana could walk for miles without _tripping_. It was always embarrassing to trip around the others, or over roots at the most inappropriate of times. Now, it would be even more embarrassing since she was considered of lethal grace and beauty, but also because youkai don't trip often.

Not to mention, that her baser instincts told her of these things as well. When total darkness controlled the night, a youkai could use their baser instincts to walk along familiar territory. Like… Sesshoumaru could probably walk his entire lands when darkness had taken over. However, that didn't happen often, or perhaps at all meaning that they'd never have to rely on their baser instincts unless controlled by their beasts, or lost.

_Like that would happen to us,_ her beast snorted.

Katana scowled replying, _stay out of my thoughts baka beast. _

Like I'd do that, it sneered, before fading into the background. Glad to be rid of it, she closed her eyes, lifted her hand, and rubbed at her eyelids. Sometimes she hated that stupid beast…

Lifting her nose to the air, Katana determined the best place to camp for the night. Her nose sniffed out all the unwanted attention and she headed in the opposite direction. True, they would follow her, but once Shippo was put to rest, then she would take care of the lesser youkai. After all, slicing a corpse to pieces was just making her claws itch to kill something, _living._

Shippo stopped when she stopped and watched as she gracefully sat down. Blinking he wondered how much Kagome had changed. She wasn't clumsy, she wasn't talkative, she wasn't defenseless at anytime now, and she barely looked the same. True, she was now far more beautiful, and could even rival one of the kamis' above in beauty, and grace, but she just wasn't the same.

"Sleep Shippo," Katana urged, "You will need your rest…"

Sitting close by her, he watched as she moved around, before drawing a sword from her side, and placing it across her lap, much like Inuyasha would have done. Shrugging he figured it was just for easy access, and stared at her for a moment.

"Take a picture, Shippo, it will last longer," Katana joked, using twenty-first century words. Her face never changed, and her eyes stayed their cold color, though there was a bit of light around the sides upon being with her friend. Staying emotionless made the joke seem less 'funny' apparently.

"Huh?" he gasped, breaking eye contact with the goddess before him.

Shaking her head, Katana replied, "It means that 'tis rude to stare for so long."

"'Tis? Since when did you start saying, 'tis?" Shippo whispered.

Meeting the kits eyes, Katana shrugged once more saying, "Does it matter? 'Tis something I caught from Keade, I guess. Either way, it is in my vocabulary and will probably stay there for a while."

Katana watched as he once again began staring at her, and sighed. Such a good kit, but this new form demanded he do as she said. Inuyoukai parents only told their pups' once, and if they didn't do it, they were punished, though not harshly.

"Sleep kit," she growled.

"Hai…" Shippo said. With that he laid down, facing away from her. His thoughts were swirling, though he really didn't want to speak with Katana just yet. He wasn't used to her, and if she was more like Sesshoumaru now she, she probably wouldn't answer most of his questions. Plus, just saying "Hmm," if not an answer.

Her youkai ears listened to his beating heart. Sighing, she figured it was best that she was gone for him to sleep. Then as she began to stand, his heartbeat slowed, and the kit fell into slumber in her presence. _Strange, not even Master Zuku would fall asleep when near me, why does he_, she wondered?

_He trusts you;_ her inner youkai spoke up, growling a bit from being in his presence. Obviously, the beast was standing by its statement of not going around kitsune's because what was it… oh yes, _He is a kitsune, as an inuyoukai we do not mingle with such low creatures. All they do is tricks._ Well tricks or not he was her responsibility.

Leaning back, she decided it time to 'depose' of the lesser youkai following them. After all, she didn't need anything sneaking up on them during the night. Standing, Katana walked into the forest, and the sound of silent screams, and howling deaths filled the night not long after.

* * *

"Did you see her eyes Miroku?" Sango cried, "They were so cold… I saw so much hate within those blue depths."

"Hai… but it would seem that hatred is not directed at us, but at Inuyasha," Miroku sighed.

Sango began to calm before saying, "He's not taking it well either."

"Do you think he'll take her advice of training? Katana did say she'd come back to kill him," Miroku, who always spoke his mind, wondered aloud.

"Why are you calling Kagome, Katana?" Sango cried out.

"It was her choice to change, Sango, and as her friends we must respect her decision and treat her with the respect she deserves. In order to do that, we must call her the name she demands everyone does, and back down when she comes for Inuyasha," Miroku patted his wife's arm.

Sango sat there thinking, _I don't want to respect what Kagome's become. Why should I have to call her this, Katana? Why would she even do this to herself? Why the hell would I have to do all this, and why would she even take action like this? It's just not right…_

Miroku once again sighed, "Wife, Katana was our friend, and… as much as I hate to say this, we must stand by her side… that hatred was formed by something Inuyasha has done, and knowing her it probably has to do with his mating to Kikyo."

"I know… but I can't accept this new Kagome," Sango whined, "Not after I saw her… just kill another with no regret… she didn't even look guilty, Miroku."

"Katana…"

"Whatever, husband," Sango slapped his arm. "I can't do, as you did, Miroku! I can't just stop calling her the name I have been for years, just because she's changed it."

"Can you start calling her, Katana, when she slices off your head, and hands it to you on a silver platter?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow in curiousity.

"N-nani?" Sango gasped. _Would… she do that, and over a name that only represents her title, and strength, not who she is?_

Miroku patted Sango's arm lightly, saying, "Sango, she has changed. From what I have experience, and from what I saw in her…" he paused trying to find the right words, "She is now more like Sesshoumaru. Cold, quick, and probably has a bad temper. Should you disrespect her decision, and call her Kagome, she might very well slice you to pieces."

Sango gasped, nearly frightened. Ever since Kagome had left, her life as a taijiya had gone astray, and she began to slacken in her duties… and well, she wasn't as good as she used to be. After raising her first child, she had nearly forgotten everything, and began from scratch again. Hard work, but she wasn't as good as she used to be, and didn't know if she could take on Kag… Katana.

"This of course, would be because she feels you are betraying her someway. Like when Inuyasha said her name, and she hissed 'Katana', while her eyes flashed a furious red. She was angered then, because Inuyasha took it upon himself to disrespect her decision after she'd told him, her new name, and could have killed him because of it," Miroku smiled, "It is not your fault if she does…"

Sango began to cry into her hands once more, "We are like sisters Miroku, why would she ever so that?"

"Were you not listening, wife?" Miroku scowled.

Sango nodded, and sighed trying to hold back her tears. Whatever caused this major change in Kagome; no Katana was very, very bad.

* * *

Her head snapped up, her nose twitching furiously. Katana glared at the nearest tree, trying to determine how close they'd gotten. Blood was spilled upon her front, and she felt ashamed for being so careless. _I shouldn't have tried to go without killing for so long_, she thought.

The wind shifted once more, coming straight at her, and she growled deep in her throat. Small creatures, mainly ones come to feed off of her 'kill', or like a massacre from what she'd done. Lifting her upper lip in a snarl, Katana paid no mind as she raced off.

Bloodlust youkai were not something she wanted around her kit!

They would be savage, and tear him to pieces! They would give no mind that he was merely a kit going onto his puberty years. Their beasts overran their minds and the creatures would kill anything in the way. That included a small, yet growing kitsune pup. _Damn! Just great Katana, the first day back and you've already put him in danger_, she hissed to herself.

Picking up pace, she felt the white orb beginning to form around her. She wouldn't give into her youkai so easily, but right now she needed to get to Shippo as fast as possible. From merely losing track of time, the lusting youkai were closer to him then she was.

_Faster!_ She hissed.

Her beast rose up, its eyes darker in thought, _then faster we go! _

Good, Katana watched the world around her dissolve, until all she saw was a stream of white around her. Her stride was long, fast, and she felt her feet leave the ground after so long. Her arms hung behind her, though she could feel it more then see. Once more her nose twitched, and she slashed to her left, frightening what she was sure was the first of the youkai.

Stopping, her eyes flashed over her prey. _Five out in the open, one hiding toward the east_, smirking, Katana tilted her head downward as if in defeat.

The first baka stalked forward, taking her stance as true, and growled low. Her tongue changed, and she growled out :What do you want: Ggrrrrr: Keeping her head down, Katana watched through her parted hair, keeping close eye on all of them, but focusing on the one ahead of her.

They seemed to talk among themselves, whining, snarling, and each using a language she did not understand. Glaring, Katana waited, but her answer was when the first reached out to touch her.

Something shivered up her spine, something more powerful then all these youkai together. It was coming toward them, but for now it was not a problem. Waiting… waiting… suddenly Katana snatched the hand reaching for her, and easily tossed the youkai over her shoulder, ripping his arm off in the process.

The second came at her as soon as it saw its comrade fall. Like the first, it was controlled by baser instincts completely, and hurled itself at her. Without thinking, Katana allowed her body to kneel, letting the youkai fly over her. Turning on one heel, she turned in her kneeled position, and let her purple whip fly, slicing the youkai to pieces.

Two more, thinking that numbers would work better then merely hurling themselves, came at her together, each at one side of her. Once they were close enough, Katana slashed out her whip once more, and spun in a circular motion, slicing through them both. When her spinning stopped, she looked over at her handy work to find them cut into sections.

Flipping toward the kit, she scooped him up into her arms, and quickly placed him a safe distance away. Again she tilted her head down, in a sign of submission, and watched their reactions. A small smirk appeared on her lips when the final one out in the open came toward her, but stopped, making Katana growl.

Without second thought, Katana hurled herself toward the final one, letting her claws be known, and thrusting them into his stomach. Then she turned, jumping up into the air, and laid her hand on the flying youkai's shoulder, easily jumping over him, and tearing at his back.

The flying youkai fell not long after, and she silently laughed it up. Though, she did make sure to slice it up to prevent it from coming back.

Once again Katana's nose twitched, smelling something foul. Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened. Turning her head, she felt her heart beat a little faster. No… the youkai she didn't take down… it was right on top of him!

Before she could move, something else, white in color slashed through the youkai. Taking in a sudden gasp of air, Katana raced toward the young kit. Once more she scooped him into her arms, and pulled him close, whimpering softly.

She hated that emotion, but the quickness of her heart told her that she had indeed been reduced to fear for a moment. The moment she could have lost him, if it hadn't been for… that flash of white…

Katana glared up at the taiyoukai, her eyes cold, but softened a bit in gratitude. She seemed to pierce through his very emotions, when his eyes widened, and he sat there staring at her like an idiot. Sighing she said, "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hmm…" was his only reply, but she could tell that he wished to speak more. Maybe it was because of her strange clothing, or maybe it had something to do as to why she was in the region. Whatever it was, she was sure he was going to ask it…


	9. Western Taiyoukai

**Chapter 9** – Western Taiyoukai

"Your name, demoness?" the taiyoukai purred in his baritone voice.

Katana glanced up before setting the kit down. She was surprised he hadn't awoken, but whatever… at least he was safe. "Katana…"

"Katana," he said as if trying the way it sounded on his tongue. "I have never heard of you, Katana… a black inuyoukai is rare, and most mated by now."

Katana lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "I was once ningen, so you would have never heard of me."

"Ningen?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Hai…" Katana breathed. She knew they were going in circles, but she liked this… for once she was talking to the taiyoukai of the west.

_Lovely, isn't he…_ her youkai purred looking through her eyes?

"Shut up," Katana growled aloud.

Sesshoumaru growled as well, "What?"

Lifting her eyesight to his, she quickly bowed low saying, "Excuse my behavior, taiyoukai. My beast, or inner youkai does not know when to shut its mouth…"

Once again she got the famous, "Hmm…"

"The kit is yours?" the sudden question cut her off guard, and she gave a look of surprise. From all the months of keeping her mask, she quickly realized that it had fallen and tried to fix the problem.

Shaking it off, and returning to her emotionless state, she nodded saying, "Hai, he is mine. Though, not my son, he is my responsibility."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said. She knew that he'd understand, since he was 'raising' Rin. Well, unless something had happened but she doubted he would allow something like that.

Thinking the conversation was over when he just began to stare, she bowed once more, and backed away. The kit in her arms began to stir, and she looked down at him, waiting until he woke.

Shippo nearly jumped when he found Katana so close to him. He shrank from her, and wondered what she was doing. Eyes wide, he pushed away from her, and stumbled to his feet.

Lifting an eyebrow, Katana kneeled before Shippo, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. She saw the horror in his eyes, and realized it was her that scared him. Sighing, she said in a bored tone, "Calm down Shippo, I will not hurt you."

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she talked to the kit. Though, he couldn't place it, he was sure he'd seen the kit somewhere. His own eyebrow rose at the kits behavior. If she was his guardian, why would he act in such a way? Well, then again she did say she was once ningen, so the kit could be adjusting to her new form.

As he watched the kit moved farther away from the demoness, making her stand suddenly. As he watched, she rubbed at her temple, while the other hand rested on her well-rounded hip.

After calming her headache, Katana glanced down at Shippo, who seemed frightened beyond belief. "Very well, protect yourself kit," she hissed.

Shippo gasped at her tone. She was glaring now, and had placed her hands inside of the things she called 'pockets'. 

"You are a waste of my time! I should have left you with Inuyasha," her eyes were flashing with anger, "None of you understand!"

Shippo crawled away from her, and ran into Sesshoumaru's feet. Gulping from whatever was behind him, he glanced up, and suddenly got back to his feet and ran straight for Katana. "Katana, help! Sesshoumaru!" the kit ran behind her legs, staring at Sesshoumaru in more fright then what he'd shone to her.

Katana glanced down in boredom. Stepping away from the kit she turned toward him, and said, "Why should I kitsune?"

"Kag… Katana?" Shippo whimpered. There was no way he could protect himself against the Western Taiyoukai. Shaking with fear, he whimpered, "On… Onegai."

"Say it," Katana snapped.

Shippo opened his mouth to say something until he remembered what she used to say to Inuyasha. _Inuyasha, say it!_ Kagome would always say that when she wanted him to apologize, which he only did half the time, the rest he was sat. "Gomen ne," he whimpered.

Bowing her head, Katana allowed the kit forward, and watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to cry into her shirt, and she felt the need to comfort him suddenly. Placing an arm around his head, she pulled him closer, but not enough to show she cared. After all, kitsune's and inu's didn't get along the way she did with him.

Sesshoumaru growled at the sign of affection. True, the kit was too young, but his beast rose its head when the beautiful, graceful, and what seemed to be dangerous, female showed a small amount of affection toward the… kitsune. It would seem that his youkai finally found the female it wanted, and never before had it found a female that interested it. Though why this one would be different, that was beyond him.

_Kill the baka kit,_ his beast growled once more.

_Iie, that would be dishonorable, and he is only a kit_, Sesshoumaru growled back.

The beast snarled, showing off its white fangs; _She is mine. I smell her power, and she is perfect for us. This beast will not allow a stupid kit to take her. Can you not smell the affection and semi-lust from him?_

Hai, I can, but that is no reason to kill one so young, Sesshoumaru watched on, seeming bored as ever, but his inner self was raging silently as Katana's claws began running through the kits hair.

Suddenly, and without reason Katana allowed her hand to fall her to side, and moved away from the kit. She could smell the small amount of arousal from him, and it sickened her that the kit thought of her that way. He was like her adoptive son, and she wasn't going in that direction with their feelings.

Turning back to the taiyoukai, Katana bowed once more. "Gomen, that you had to see such a strange, and disgusting sight, Sesshoumaru-sama, but my old ningen ways act up once in a while," she took a glance at Shippo, disgust written in her eyes. Not only could she smell that, she could also pick up the hatred Sesshoumaru was giving off, and it had begun with that hug.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, before saying, "Ningen are disgusting creatures, with disgusting ways. You have certainly bettered yourself Katana…"

She cut him off right there, "First, taiyoukai, not all ningen are that way. True, some are disgusting, but the ones I know aren't. You would do well to shut your mouth about such things."

"You would do well to shut yours, as well, Katana. This Sesshoumaru will not be so nice as to spare you," he hissed, his fangs bared to the world. He was higher in status then her; she should not be talking to him in such ways. When her claws twitched, he backed down, not wanting to fight a female unless it was for mating rites.

With inuyoukai, they had to fight with the female they wanted, and win if they were virgin, and didn't give themselves willingly. Of course, any female would give them self to him willingly, but she seemed to be different, and was even willing to fight him. True, most females gave themselves willingly to any male these days, but this one seemed to be feistier, and more lethal than most.

With a speed only known to their kind, she pulled the sword from her side, glaring at the taiyoukai she hissed, "Do not temp me, Sesshoumaru. I will not bow down like every female you smell of, nor will this Katana take orders from the likes of you."

Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes mere slits. Snarling, he was temped to do as his beast commanded, and discipline her. His mind played out different torturing ways to discipline the demoness enough to make her whimper in pain. His clawed hand found itself a top the hilt of Tokijin, but he stopped himself from attacking her.

Calming his raging mind, he bowed to her. True, it was beneath him to bow to a female, but the power she was radiating gave him the right. His voice was once more neutral when he said, "Though my mind will not change, Katana, forgive this Sesshoumaru for… disapproving of your friends."

"You do not know my friends," Katana replied.

"That may be true, but what I said would have included your friends, therefore, it is best that you merely except my apology," Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Very well, taiyoukai," Katana said, then looking down at the still tired kit, "We must be off, taiyoukai. Shippo here still needs sleep, and I will not be staying here for him to rest."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and walked the opposite direction. His mind was set, he would have the female, but it took time to court such a fine woman. This demoness would be different then the others, true, but in the end, she would be beside him when he awoke, and she would be wearing his mating mark as well.

Katana took leave, after lifting Shippo into her arms so he could sleep. She wanted to put distance between them and Sesshoumaru. When Shippo relaxed, and finally fell into the land of dreams, she walked off… deeper into the night.


	10. Disgusting Jealousy

**Chapter 10** – Disgusting Jealousy

Katana walked deeper into the darkness of the forest. Her aura spread out, telling all that she was stronger and not to mess with her. All who tried would not be shown mercy. She wouldn't even give them a second thought when it came to protecting a person under her protection.

Her cold eyes swiftly moved across the next clearing, determining it perfect to camp at. Walking toward the middle, she set the kit down so he may rest. Instantly he moved toward her warmth, but she proceeded to jump to the other side, not wanting him to touch her unless necessary. His crush had come to far, and she wasn't going to make him even think she wanted something more.

Sitting within the green grass, which had already begun to show signs of frost, Katana set her eyes upon the kitsune. Her aura, and youkai abilities scanned out, finding anything and everything that was dangerous to her ward. Her eyes never moved from the small kit, as the night wore on.

Before she knew it, the sun was rising over the horizon. Her deep blue eyes wavered for a millisecond, glancing toward the sun now coming over the mountains. Finally noticing the change, she rose from her spot and approached the shivering kit. Eyes narrowed, she remembered that young ones such as he needed warmth most of the night.

Sighing from her stupidity, Katana reached down and picked up the male. Holding him close she shared her warmth, and began traveling once again. She traveled quickly, searching for the shards, though she didn't even know if there were more, or if Naraku had merely allowed them to be hidden this whole time.

Her eyes moved over the land, tring to catch a glimpse of pink, which usually came from the small shards. During her short journey she came upon many youkai, and never once did the kit waver from sleep, but did however move closer to her body.

_Maybe we should just leave him here_, her beast suggested?

Katana growled, "He is my responsibility."

_So_, the beast snorted, _that means you're going to allow the kit to believe you might love him someday._

Iie, Katana snarled. 

_That's what he's hinting at though,_ the beast snarled back, _loving a youkai is suicidal and you know that. Why then do you allow it to continue?_

I cannot just tell him to stop; he must learn himself, Katana, replied going back to her emotionless state.

_When his heart is broken, then will you tell him to stop?_

Then he will have learned, Katana replied not caring for the topic.

Her beast rose its head, saying, _Iie, then he will have died._

His own loss, not mine… she replied

_You do not mean that! Though we are one, and you have changed you still have those weak emotions deep down, and you do care_, her beast snorted.

_You sound like you care_, Katana smirked, laughing silently at the baka.

Her walking never stopped, and she seemed to be focused on her surroundings. Her long, which were wide set, steps caused her hakamas to bounce and flare. She knocked herself from her thinking when the wind picked up and Shippo shivered within her arms. Looking down upon the kit, she watched as he woke once more, but this time didn't move, merely averted his gaze from her own.

She dropped him then…

Shippo glanced up, sickened with his thoughts of his foster mother. He told himself to stop, that this wasn't right, but gazing up into her beautiful yet evil looking face, he felt his pants tighten. Moving his eyes, he found himself looking at her rising and falling chest, with those large breasts, which would probably be wonderful to squeeze…

Katana moved forward, her eyes narrowed more then ever. She could smell his sudden musk, meaning he was aroused beyond what she thought he could get. Plus, she saw, with her keen eyesight, the bulge growing within his hakamas. Walking quickly, she heard him scramble to his feet and begin following behind her at a slower speed but nearly right behind her.

Shippo stumbled many times, but was thankful for her long jacket. He didn't want to know what would happen should he see her ass. However, she was going a little too fast for him, and every once in a while he would fall to the ground. Running forward, he took notice that her sleeves had risen a bit on her wrists, showing off her claws. Fear spiked within his mind when he took notice that they had grown to around five inches.

Katana took a glance back at him before continuing in her journey. She knew that he'd seen her disapproval, and she'd meant for it to be that way. By him becoming frightened, the young male's arousal disappeared and was replaced by a smell she couldn't get enough of. That was until the scent of blood hit her nose.

Her beast raised its head, and moved her toward the smell. Before she knew it, she was on top of a cliff, looking down upon a gruesome battle. Her eyes caught sight of wolves, and she then caught sight of Kouga, who looked up.

Kouga glanced up to see a shadowed figure, which seemed to be wearing a long looking kimono. His eyes narrowed, until he turned to his next opponent. His claws slashed through the next neko, before he took another glance at the female looking figure.

Katana kept her eyes upon the battle, and took notice that Kouga still had the jewel shards within his legs. Somewhere deep within her mind she heard the snickering… _Not for long…_

Yes, I agree. Not for long, she laughed evilly, her eyes twinkling with the hope of death, mayhem, and destruction. True, it was right before her eyes, but she wanted to be down there, be the one causing it…

The wind shifted, and her scent traveled past his nose when he took out his final opponent. Sniffing at it once more, he looked up and gasped at the figure. Though she looked different, he could tell that the female had the same figure as his long lost Kagome…

Katana grabbed Shippo by haori collar, and jumped down toward the battlefield. When she landed, Kouga stood there gasping at her, and yet seemed to be bewildered by her appearance.

When set down, Shippo watched as Kouga walked forward, Katana's old name upon his lips. Without hesitation he growled low in his throat, and warned the wolf off. Though he was still to young to battle a male like Kouga he was determined to fight off the wolf, which was quickly becoming aroused.

Jealousy spiked between the two males…

Hatred formed in their eyes…

Both were ready to fight…

Sickened, Katana slashed out her whip between the two males. Snorting, she hissed, "Knock it off, Shippo."

"Hai Katana," his eyes shifted between bright red and green.

"Katana?" Kouga asked.

"'Tis my name wolf," Katana replied.

"You wouldn't have been… Kagome would you?" Kouga asked.

"My name is Katana," she hissed, "I have never heard of this Kagome…" She hated this wolf! Ever since she'd told him off, yet he still kept coming, she'd grown a deep hatred against him. There was no way in hell she was going to say she was in fact Kagome, once upon a time.

The two males growled…

Their jealousy was disgusting, especially since she wasn't into either of their races. From the look Sesshoumaru had given her, she wished that he would just swoop in and kill at least the wolf. However, he was not here and she would have to take care of it herself.

"Prince Kouga," Katana coldly stated, "Hand over the jewel shards and I might show you mercy."

"My jewel shards!" Kouga growled, "I don't think so bitch!"

"Then because of your jealousy toward my ward, you shall die this day," Katana replied in a voice even Sesshoumaru could envy.

Shippo sat there stunned, finally understanding his relationship with Katana. His love was crushed under the word: 'ward'. He was merely a ward, a person she was protecting because she felt like it, nothing more. _How could I be so blind…?_

Jealousy on one side diminished…

Love disappeared…

Shippo felt tears filled his eyes…

"Very well," Kouga snarled, "I'll take you out…"

"I'd like to see you try, wolf," Katana hissed coldly.


	11. Friends… Now Enemies

**Chapter 11** – Friends… Now Enemies

Katana sat there watching the wolf through narrowed eyes. Her en-longed claws twitched, and her en-longed fangs were bared to the world. She knew that she was on the verge of transforming, but the smell of fresh kill, blood, and a musk coming down from the cliff was driving her mind crazy.

Kouga saw her face begin to grow outward. When he lunged forward, she brought her whip across his chest. Holding his hand over the wound he glanced up at her, to find she looked more inu then she did before.

An inu smirk formed across her lips when she barked out, "Had enough already wolf?"

"Never…" he snarled.

Silently, she moved. Kouga sat there, trying to determine where she would attack, but her footfalls were silent as a mouse, and she moved as if never going to change stance, until…

Katana moved toward the right, her body suddenly disappearing and reappearing before she raised her claws and slashed across his face. The wolf stumbled back, before regaining his stance, and moving quickly. When she noticed her attack fell short, she thrust her claws forward, only to watch him flip backwards and away.

The wolf slid upon the ground, trying to regain balance, but was forced to watch as this 'Katana' pulled a sword from her side, and pointed it toward him, before examining the blade. At first he wondered at what she was doing… but then she surprised him.

"Hmm… this blade is too fine to allow such dirty blood upon the surface," Katana cooed, "Wouldn't you agree, _wolf?_"

Snorting, Kouga growled taking up another stance. This one would allow him to leap like a raptor at her, but of course, when he didn't reply, Katana moved without a sound, and he moved when her claws were once more thrust, and wiggled in his face.

Flicking her wrist, Katana let out a tiny bit of poison, and watched as Kouga jumped away from her. His hand was over the wound, before he howled out his pain, and shook his head about. Smirking to herself, Katana watched as he moved his hand, and found the wound growing already. From her position she could make out the small marking that would soon be engraved within his skin forever…

_Or as long as he's alive_, her beast laughed at its fun.

Katana took a glance inside her mind, to find her figure merging with that of the giant dog. She suddenly gripped her side tighter, forcing the beast back before it could control her more then it was.

_What's the matter, Master Katana? I only want half the control that way we can take out the wolf nice and quickly_, the beast laughed.

Growling caused Kouga to look up once more. One eyes was blurry from the small bit of poison, but was healing up nicely. Looking over at his opponent, who he knew he should not have taken his eyes off of, he found her to be half transformed. She looked like a wolf, with pointed ears a top her head, and her deep blue eyes were glazed over with red. Her body however, was no longer human like, but more that of her dog form. She was standing up on her heels like a dog, and had grown hair over her entire body… she looked much like the magical creature known as a werewolf.

Black fur bristled as she stepped forward, taking delight in watching the wolf once more step back. Her fangs gleamed with eagerness of being sunk into tender flesh, and her claws moved about, as if cutting through the air around them.

Shippo was horrified, he'd not only seen the way she transformed, but never had he seen such a creature. His own fear spiked, knowing that most youkai in this state would kill even friends, but the more human figure could take control depending on how strong they were.

Snarling, Kouga blinked away the final cloud of mist before his eyes before seeing his opponent merely standing there. With a grin he called, "What's the matter, you don't attack in this form, or are you scared?"

The dog raised its head, growling, "'Tis dishonorable to kill an opponent who cannot see…"

"Really!" Kouga said as if amazed, "I never knew that! Man, and here I was thinking you were nothing but a mindless monster."

Sharp eyes narrowed…

Another set of claws twitched…

Katana snorted before saying, "Wolf, your small _jokes_ shall not work on me. I after all, am not like Inuyasha."

Light blue eyes clashed with red, before Kouga hissed, "How do you know Inu-trasha?"

Without answering, Katana began moving upon her opponent. Her eyes glazed over again and again, darkening yet never really changing with each and every comment the wolf gave. When she snarled, she decided to end this, knowing full well she could take him out with one good hit…

Kouga jumped to the side when her long, deadly claws slashed down upon him. He watched, thankful of his shards, as her sharp talons slammed into the ground, causing it to make a giant hole. Gulping a bit, he told himself, _warriors never back down… and they never give up._

"Any last words, wolf?" the dark voice asked behind him.

Kouga felt his body tense, before he rolled forward, but not before feeling something sharp, and painful sink into his leg. Looking down, he saw the fangs of the beast inside of his thigh, and she shook her head, tearing the flesh and making a nice sized hole within his left leg.

Katana pulled away suddenly, her mouth stinging with the nasty flavor of wolf. She rubbed her tongue against her fur, and spat upon the ground, trying to get the flavor out of her massive mouth.

"What don't taste good?" he asked, laughing lightly.

Katana glared over at him, before straightening up once more. When the flavor left, she snapped her jaws, showing off blood stained fangs that flashed white, while blood dripped between them… not to mention bits of flesh.

Shaking a bit, Shippo turned his eyes from the scene. He couldn't watch as his foster mother tore the wolf to bits. Well, if she ever got on with that part. She seemed to want to tear him bit by bit very slowly.

Kouga got back to his feet, trying to hold himself up. Smirking, he decided to taunt her some more, "What's wrong bitch? Don't have it in ya anymore?"

Katana's eyes went back to their emotionless blue, before flashing red once more. When she settled them upon the wolf, he was surprised to see the color, but then she snickered. "Well, well, well, wolf! You know my gender, and my species, I'm still not impressed though…"

His claws twitched once more, wishing that he could get one hit upon the bitch. Moving more slowly then before, he wondered why the wound had yet to heal? Looking back up, he saw a bit of silver drip down her exposed fangs, and decided that must have been another type of poison injected into his system. 

Katana's eyes moved with the wolf, wondering what it was he was up too. After all, most would be begging for their death by now, but of course, Kouga was hardheaded and arrogant. He didn't want to die just yet…

Stopping in his limp, Kouga saw her look of triumph, and decided to add another complement… "Well of course I know what you are… but it isn't a bitch, whore…"

Her eyes hardened…

His face fell…

Her fingers shot out, her whip singing upon her claws…

Once more it slammed against his skin, across many places, but this time it dug into his flesh. Never did she give him time to figure out where she'd hit last, or why it hurt so much. Katana growled, her whip flying back toward her after digging into his arm cutting the flesh from bone, and watching it fall from his body. As the whip flew back, it dissolved into thin air, merely breaking apart into particles.

She advanced upon him…

The fire inside of her cold blue eyes strengthened…

Upon reaching him, Katana bent down and grabbed his neck, allowing her claws to tighten around the circular windpipe. She held him high above her, her claws wiggling in front of his eyes once more. Then she brought him down until his face was three inches away from her eyes, but directly in front of her snout. Snarling in anger, she watched the last of his blood inside of her mouth spread across his face as the rumble forced its way into her mouth.

Kouga winced when her grip tightened once more, before she pulled him until he could feel her fangs grazing his tender skin. Gulping, he spat out, "How do you know Inuyasha? Tell me how! I don't see why, though you smell like her…"

She cut him off saying, "Who Kagome?"

"Don't say her name!" Kouga snarled, "You don't have enough honor, beauty, and grace to say her name!"

"Really…?" Katana laughed. In this form she showed more emotion, though she wished for once she wouldn't. "So your telling me I don't have enough 'honor, beauty, and grace' to say my own name…"

"What…?" Kouga gasped, "Iie!"

His eyes were wild now, before he shouted, "Lair!"

"Really," Katana chuckled, "now then, no need to call me names, Kouga. After all, I'm only telling you the truth."

"What was the word that subdues Inuyasha then, huh?" Kouga snarled, "Can't answer that can you, bitch?"

"The word is 'sit'," Katana said, "Do I need to spell it out to you?"

Kouga fell silent for only a second before saying, "So what, you know what the word is. Tell me, who is the person I'm supposed to be 'engaged' as humans call it, whore?"

Something snapped…

Hissing with rage, Katana pulled him closer, her fangs opening and snapping against his flesh for a moment. Her eyes were growing deeper in color, and she could see herself becoming one with the beast more as Kouga talked.

"Don't you ever say that! Use your nose, you fucking asshole! I'm a virgin, which is rare among my species now a days! I do not take kindly to such insults, Prince Kouga," she spat out the name like it was acid at his feet, "As for your other question, the wolf's name is Ayame, but you were too caught up in my old ningen self, that you could see her!"

"You are Kagome…" he nearly cried.

"Katana!" she snarled, her eyes flashing once more, "What don't you bakas get about that? My name is Katana; get it right for kamis sake. The next time I hear the name Kagome spoken from your lips wolf, I'll cut them from your face!"

An arrogant smirk formed on a perfect pair of lips…

Her form was starting to shift back now, though her senses were heightened and she could easily smell his scent a mile away. Tossing the wolf, she calmed her raging body, not wanting to go into full demon form just yet. When she looked nearly human, but with fur still along her body, she noticed the wolf limping away.

_He will not make it far… not with his wounds…_

I agree!

Smirking in pride, she decided to let him go. After all, she already had one of his jewel shards under her tongue. Before she transformed completely, she heard Sesshoumaru land on the ground behind her, and she pulled the shard from her mouth and gripped it against her piece, causing them to fuse back together. When the jewel was one with her piece, Katana allowed herself to completely shift back to her humanoid form…

Sesshoumaru watched her form shift back into the smaller shade of a ningen. Her heels began changing back into the ankles of a ningen, and her back became shorter in size. He took notice in her lack of clothing, but wondered upon where it had gone, since he hadn't been paying much attention to it… The only thing he knew was it was gone, yet no remains were upon the ground.

With her back turned to him, she allowed her magic to take hold of her. It glowed along her skin, before turning it black…

The young kitsune also watched as his foster mothers back turned black, along with her skin down toward her legs, until you reached her ankles. His eyebrow rose with curiousity, until she moved her shoulders, making fabric fall from her skin, and settle around it.

_Amazing… her strange attire has had a spell placed upon it so it sinks into her skin suddenly while transforming, and then is pulled slowly back out afterward_, Sesshoumaru eyes watched as the leather shoulders formed, and finally the fabric down her backside began falling through her skin and out into the world.

Katana, the once more emotionless and not easily embarrassed Katana, turned toward them, showing off the side of her breast, and gazed at them both. Then like her jacket, her skin once more turned black, before her shirt emerged from the inside of her body. Once she turned fully, she felt her hakamas bounce around her bare feet, before even her boots wrapped around them.

Bowing once more, which told the kit to bow as well, Katana spoke respectfully, saying, "Konnichiwa taiyoukai…"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in respect, and said, "Konnichiwa Lady Katana."

"Lady?" Katana asked.

"It is respectful for this Sesshoumaru to announce a female of such power as an equal," he replied.

"Indeed," she smirked…


	12. Weak Emotions

**Chapter 12** – Weak Emotions

Closing her eyes, Katana felt like rubbing at them. However, in front of the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, one of the most powerful youkai in Japan – probably the most – she didn't want to seem tired. Though having transformed only halfway instead of fully and for such an extended period she felt the need for sleep after weeks of alertness.

He could see right through her fake mask. She needed sleep, but like the powerful female she was she wasn't going to allow others to see it. However, being a master at hiding ones emotions he could see right through it, and took notice of her tired stance.

"This Sesshoumaru has one question, Katana," Sesshoumaru said, "Why are you traveling upon my lands?"

Katana glanced up, surprise written in her features, _this is why I hate being tired… damn these weak emotions of mine…_ "It would seem I did not take notice of this taiyoukai. I have been gone for some time, so…" she tired to find the right words within her tired mind, "I did not know your scent, or how far west I had traveled…"

"Perhaps it is because in your ningen form you did not know my scent," Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Her tired state seemed to be affecting her logic as well.

Sighing quietly, Katana nodded, saying, "Hai, that would have been a better answer."

"Your answer is due to your lack of sleep," Sesshoumaru asked, "correct?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Katana let out a small laugh before asking, "What gave me away, taiyoukai?"

"Your stance is no longer as regal as it once was; your eyes are dropping more often then an inuyoukai at full strength would be; your head has dropped a few inches; and you are not as cocky as you usually are, Katana…"

"Tell me taiyoukai, how would you know how cocky I can be?" she snapped. She hated when people thought they knew more about her, then she knew about herself. It made them number one on her most hated list… but of course, no one could ever pass Inuyasha…

"Calm yourself, Katana. I am merely stating from what I've seen and heard myself… I meant no offence," his eyes had narrowed a bit from her volume.

Smirking, "So your no longer going to call me 'Lady Katana'? What was your reason again, hmm? _'A female of such strength, and power should be respected as an equal',_ was it not?" she said using this 'cocky' attitude he was talking about.

He forced down the growl that had formed in his chest, and told himself that she would learn her place soon enough. He did not like to be mocked however, but… he would _let it go **this**_ time.

After seeing his angry posture, she decided to continue in her little taunt, "Perhaps… since you are not calling me 'Lady' any longer, I should not call you taiyoukai? What do you think… Sesshoumaru…"

The name rolled off her tongue like an icy breeze, and she suddenly found herself in the air, his claws around her neck. This didn't surprise her and she whispered, "Attacking a female over words, Sesshoumaru… have you no honor?"

Sesshoumaru growled, his claws tightening around her throat, but she gave no protest, didn't whine to be set free, or even beg for mercy. She just stared down her nose at him, her eyes cold, almost like they could suck his very soul from his body with one more glance. She hung there, breathing deeply, as if she knew how to handle a situation like this, and had even been put there many times… and it made him angrier then before. She should at least have raised her claws and dug them into his flesh, but no… she hung there, breathing _almost_ normally and kept up her emotionless state.

Not something most could do in this type of situation.

His voice was dark, hinting at his primal side when he snarled, "Shut your mouth female, and learn your place!"

"My place, Sesshoumaru?" she asked blinking, and tilting her head as far as it would go before her skin would break, "My place! You must think my place is below you, don't you, taiyoukai? However, my place is not! '_My place_', as you put it Sesshoumaru-sama is much higher then you think!"

His claws broke through her flesh, allowing blood to flow down his fingers when she spat his name at his feet. The tiny droplets of blood began dripping down his arm, onto the ground and his kimono sleeve. Still, she gave no response, merely sat there glaring at him as if she would never give in. His beast growled, and snarled to break her neck, to cut off her oxygen, and then use their fathers' sword to bring her back! To show her a lesson in respect!

Katana's own youkai sprung from its hiding place when he broke through her delicate, yet already healing flesh. Her eyes suddenly began flooding with blood, and they became mere slits. The growl in her chest rose up, and she placed her foot against his chest and pressed against him until his arm was too far away to reach, and he let go.

She landed upon the ground, still growling, and lunged at the male who dare touch her and her master. The beast that had taken over her humanoid form spoke in an ancient tongue, and growled out the words she so wished to taste upon her tongue as she spat them at him.

Her hand moved toward the hilt of Banruko as she soared through the air, snarling :Nothing, _taiyoukai_, gives you the right to attack me and my master: GGgggrrrrr: The sword rung loudly as she pulled it roughly from her sash, and directed the attack toward the offending male.

:Everything gives me the right, female: he growled back. His eyes were merely rimmed with red, and he was trying so hard not to give into his primal side. Though she was strong, he had yet to know if she could stand up to him. He did not want to hurt his intended…

When her sword came down, he clashed his claws against the blade. They sang toward, and ran a shiver through his even his blood even he felt the evil demonic aura pressing against him. He fought it off, and flung her away from his presence.

Her tongue hung out as she panted. True, any other time she could have taken him on with ease, dealing one deadly blow after another, but now, she was just to damn tired. Allowing her blade to sink into the ground, her youkai gave up, and sank back into the darkness not wanting to push more fatigue upon her master. Katana kneeled next to the sword, allowing the hilt to keep her up, and glanced toward the demon lord.

He seemed to be back to his normal state of mind, when she said, "Forgive me taiyoukai, 'tis not my place to mock you, when I myself cannot stand up… I am just to tired at this moment."

Sesshoumaru nodded, fighting back the rest of his raging youkai, and said, "You are forgiven for now _Lady_ Katana."

"Do not mock me Sesshoumaru, though I cannot stand at this moment, I will slaughter you if you keep it up," she threatened, though at the moment it was more like a silent yet beautiful song.

Sesshoumaru was about to reply with an, _'In your state this Sesshoumaru would like to see you try,_' but decided against it, since even a fallen, or tired youkai when enraged could keep such a promise. His beast sparked within his mind once more when she addressed him as a mate, or friend should instead of his title… but like before he told it to: _back down._

"You should sleep, Lady Katana," he said, nearly silently.

Katana glanced up at him, suspicious as to what he wanted, and why he should suggest such a thing. However the look he was giving her made her merely ask, "And why should I sleep when you could simply lift your claws, kill both the kit and myself, and be off, leaving our bodies to be devoured?"

"This Sesshoumaru would not be so dishonorable as to attack a sleeping female, or a young kitsune under her protection," Sesshoumaru said, sitting upon the ground, "Besides, this Sesshoumaru shall be gone by the time you awaken."

Katana eyed him once more, watching as he faced away from her, and decided that sleep would be best for now. She shifted allowing herself to sink to the ground, and watched as Shippo came to her side, helping her lie down, but would not touch her sword when she asked for him to grab it.

"You sure, Katana? It has so much evil pouring from its blade, it might devour me as soon as I touch the hilt," Shippo asked. He eyed the sword with nervousness only a child could hold, and then glanced down at her face.

Katana merely rolled to her side, and mumbled, "If you are to afraid to get it, when it will not harm you, then leave it where it is…"

Nodding, though she could not see him, Shippo shifted next to her, and set his gaze on the now turned taiyoukai, who seemed to be watching his foster mother very closely. To closely in his opinion!

He didn't know what it was but every time, when after she crushed his heart, jealousy spiked within his body whenever another male set his gaze upon her. Even after she spoke that small little word: _ward…_ he could still feel jealousy spread throughout his body when Kouga came even close to touching her, and when Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to travel so freely while she wasn't looking, though she probably knew.

Silently, he asked himself, _what is wrong with me? I should not feel for her! Damn it, she is youkai, and… beautiful, but she will never ever be with me! Why the hell can't my stupid body understand this, and be done with the situation?_

Katana's breathing evened out, and she fell into the land of dreams as Sesshoumaru watched over her nearly exhausted form. He had to wonder when the last time she transformed was? It must have been quite a while for her to be so exhausted after only transforming half… well nearly halfway for merely what… thirty minutes. She must not have had to defend herself so often before, or she would have been almost at full strength after… that. Damn to him it would have seemed like exercise, but then again she was much younger then he, himself was.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open…

Rubbing at her eyes, Katana looked around in a semi-daze. Though as 'Master Tsubaki' called it, it was un-lady like to yawn, but she gave a large inu yawn and shook her head after she exhaled.

"Katana, your awake," Shippo's voice filled her ears. He was facing away from her, with her sword still sitting within the dirt next to him. His ears had picked up her change in heartbeat, and heard the yawn, telling him his… well he wasn't sure what she was just now… was awake.

"Hai," she said, yawning once more, she took notice of the lack in taiyoukai, "Where is the taiyoukai, Shippo?"

Unwanted jealousy shot through his veins when he heard this, and he quietly said, "He left not but a few moments ago."

"Hmm…" was his only reply. She could sense his tension, and her eyes softened just a bit when she realized that even after making him realize where his status with her was, he still held some type of feelings for her. He was still jealous…

_This does not bode well, Master Katana_, her beast replied.

She responded with a sigh, before, _iie, it does not. I must find a way to show him that he will someday find love somewhere else, for I cannot give it too him… _

Weak emotions, Katana, you should give him words of advice about them, and tell him that though you cannot love him the way he wishes, you can be his friend for all time, and that one day he will find the love he wants, her beast spoke softly for once. True, at first Katana had noticed the hostility it showed toward the kit, but over time it would seem that even the cold, and heartless youkai had allowed the kit inside, and began caring for him.

_I do not such words, beast. What do I tell him, when I myself do not know_, she asked, closing her eyes? It was times like these when the beast was helpful, and when she cared about it… somewhat…

The beast shook its mighty head before replying, _Even I do not know, but I am sure when the time comes, we both know. _

Arigatou… Katana breathed. She stood, still not understanding what she should say, and decided that for now, it would rest, and maybe later, she would know what to tell him, and then maybe she could put his silly thoughts to rest.

"Come kit," she said, walking further toward the north.

* * *

Inuyasha refused to come out of his tree. Miroku sat beneath it trying to come up with a way to get the stubborn hanyou to train. The boy would die against this new Kagome, now known as Katana if he didn't get off his lazy ass, and train already. Katana said one week, which in itself wasn't a lot of time, but it was enough to get Inuyasha ready and able to at least fend her off. Looking up once more, Miroku saw the sad look his hanyou friend was casting over the horizon…

Boy the hanyou had fallen head over heels…

Too bad love was not on his side…

Sighing, Inuyasha looked away, though he hoped one last time, that his Kagome, the ningen Kagome, would come running over that hill, and straight into his arms. Then she'd tell him how that nasty demoness had trapped her, used her scent, voice, and form, before she escaped and came back to him. _Yeah_, he told himself, like that will ever happen. Kagome's gone, and this Katana's gonna slice you to pieces' man…

Sango came into view not long after. Once Miroku had convinced her that Katana was Katana, not Kagome, she began to understand what Katana saw. She had been betrayed, and no longer wanted to be known as her once '_weak_,' though probably the most powerful miko since Midoriko, ningen self. So, she'd changed everything about herself, and was now going to take out the problem that started it all… Inuyasha…

Poor boy…

She looked up at the tree once more, her daughter Kira, laughing behind her as if nothing could scare her away. Frowning at the sight of the hanyou, Sango called up, "So your going to be defeated so soon Inuyasha?"

Kira, who'd been listening, came bounding up beside her yelling, "Yeah, and by a girl…"

"Shut up," Inuyasha hissed down.

Miroku smirked at his daughter. She was the bravest of his children, though few, she was the only one who would enter the Forest of Inuyasha without worry, and never took notice of the youkai around her. Though he knew that she could sense them around her, she seemed to be more delighted with what was around her, then everything evil.

"She has a point, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, "Katana said she'd be back in a week, it's already been two days. That gives you five left, and if you don't train then you won't be able to even defend yourself, and she'll take you down easily. What will that prove Inuyasha? That your weak, that you'll never be as great as your father or brother, or perhaps it will prove that the Great Inuyasha who was supposed to defeat Naraku, was nothing but a coward, and couldn't even a demoness… a woman!"

"I won't fight Kagome!" he replied stubbornly.

Sango growled, though not very well, a lesser demon would have been praising her, "Inuyasha… her name is not Kagome! I can just bet, Inuyasha, that once you call her that, she'll be slicing your head off, and then handing it too you before you can say anything else! She doesn't want to be called Kagome anymore, you must understand that or you won't it, Inuyasha! Inuyasha, what will you do once she has cut you down, and your fading from the world… will you finally understand the pain she's going through, or perhaps Inuyasha you'll see everything you've put her through, and why she did it…"

"Just leave me alone," Inuyasha growled.

Kira frowned, before saying, "Inuyasha, your just scared. You shouldn't be scared, you're a great hanyou, and shouldn't be afraid of anything. What will I do if Inuyasha is afraid, hmm?"

"Find another model!" he grunted.

"That's no way to talk to a child, Inuyasha," Miroku snapped.

"As for your question, Sango… I don't care what I see. Tomorrow I will train, but in the end, she'll beat me anyways. I'm just a hanyou after all," he said softly.

There it was… the boy who'd given up because love was no longer within his grasp. Sango growled once more, and picked up a nice sized rock, before tossing it toward him, and watched as it slammed against his head, though he gave no notice to it. "So that's it! You're just going to give up! Inuyasha, I thought you could go through anything after traveling with you for years, but obviously I was wrong."

"You know what, Sango! Just leave me alone, go find someone else to patronized," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Now I see why you've never defeated Kagura, Inuyasha! Obviously you're just to stubborn to fight women who are after your head, maybe that is why every time we fight Kagura, she gets away," Miroku's eyes twinkled.

Inuyasha growled, saying, "That wind witch only gets away because I can't use the wind scar to slice her to pieces!"

Miroku grinned before saying, "Well, you know what I think? I think that you just don't have it in you, and that's why you won't fight Katana either. I think you're to scared, and that you could never touch a woman, or kill her for that matter."

Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and glared into Miroku's face, saying, "Well, you know what Miroku, I'm going to prove you wrong!"

After that Inuyasha walked away grumbling about how he hated them all, and that Kagura only got away out of luck. "Can't kill a woman, I'll show him, tha bastard…" he snorted, walking deeper into the forest.

Miroku grinned at his own little game, and waved at Inuyasha's back. His daughter giggling, understanding that he'd just got Inuyasha off his lazy ass, and got him to do the one thing he didn't want to do. Winking at his wife, he grinned wider, until finally allowing his daughter to sit in his lap, and watched the sun set.

* * *

He was walking so slow behind her. Sighing Katana stopped, and said, "We will rest here for tonight, Shippo."

"Hai," he said in return.

She turned toward him, and watched as he gazed up at her face, before lowering his and allowing his tears to fall. Quietly, she came toward him, as he allowed his emotions to be shown like a mirror shows you, your reflection. Once she was before him, she kneeled, and watched him turn his gaze once more.

She knew what she needed to say…

However, she wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear it…

"The heart is a fragile thing… did you know that Shippo?" she asked softly. She watched and saw him nod just as softly. Though her voice was rimmed with ice, she continued to speak softly to the still growing child. "Things cannot be as we always want them, surely you know this as well?"

"Hai," he said, allowing his eyes to lock with her deep blue orbs, which had shifted from cold to soft within seconds.

"There are many things in this world even I do not understand, and many others that will never be answered. This is true, for everyone, and everything, but we must live life the way it was set for us… by the great kamis above," she cast a glance toward the sky, before turning back to her ward, "One of the more important lessons in life, Shippo, is that of the heart, which we can only answer. People cry, whine, shout, yell, and sometimes rage over things the heart cannot have… but this is natural for all things, big and small.

"The heart, Shippo, the heart knows what it wants… but sometimes we cannot have what we want. I want to tell you a story about the heart, Shippo, will you listen?" she asked.

Shippo stared at her, and nodded silently.

"My grandfather once told my mother, who told me of a hime, Shippo. This hime fell in love, like many people do. However, someone else, a soldier had fallen in love with her. She did not know this, for her heart only saw the man she loved, but she knew could never love her in return. This is because that man was a youkai, a falcon in fact, who lived just north of her.

"The soldier was jealous in many ways. He hated the falcon, because his hime could not have the soaring bird high above her. He hated the falcon, because he'd taken away the heart, which he'd been trying to grasp for years. Most of all, he hated the falcon youkai because within the himes eyes was not him, but the beautiful falcon who soar above the clouds. Because of his jealousy, and because he could not let go, he did something terrible.

"Now the hime, who had never known of his love, had merely nodded his way, or smile when he did. But of course, Shippo, this was only because she thought he was trying to be kind, so she was kind in return. She watched and waited everyday, by her window, simply sitting within the frame, and waiting for the time when her secret love would fly over her. Now, his form was very large, so he was easy to spot, even with her human eyes.

"Her father, the king, had known of her obsession with the youkai, and decided to have council meeting about it. He never could see his darling daughter go unhappy. So after much discussion, and finally getting the youkai to come, he asked him to talk with his daughter, and at least give her a chance," Katana stopped in her tale, and gazed into his eyes.

Shippo wondered what she was doing, and lower his gaze, before she grasped his chin, and forced him to look at her. She then asked him, "Do you know what he said, Shippo?"

"Iie, Katana," he answered.

"The youkai could see that the soldier loved the hime, so he told them so. However, as ningen they did not believe him very well, and the king once again asked the youkai to give his daughter a chance. The falcon had been angered that they thought he was blind about these things, and he told them: _'I will not, and never will give your daughter a chance, king…'"_ Katana stopped once again, before saying, "I do not know their names Shippo, do you mind if I only call him 'king'?"

Shippo shook his head, and waited for her to continue. He was just so happy that she was saying so much to him in one moment, though he knew that it was because of his jealousy earlier. She was merely trying to help him get over it…

Katana nodded before continuing, _"'I will not, and never will give your daughter a chance, king, for obviously you think I'm blind! I do not care for her love, for a simple reason,'_ he'd said while the king stared at him in horror, _'loving a youkai, no matter what species, or breed is suicidal and I will not kill an innocent girl with my tainted 'blood' as you put it, when I can clearly see a person standing in front of my eyes, that loves her.'_ With that the falcon had left, soared back to his castle, and was never seen flying over their castle again…

"The hime had become heartbroken, and would not see anyone, or anything, and was often seen wearing black, as if in mourning. The soldier that had become very, very happy had gone to her, but she would not see anyone as I said. So, he waited, and waited, and waited, and finally after two weeks of waiting, he'd finally seen her, and was going to tell her, that he loved her more then air itself. However, the hime had broken down in tears when he'd started, and cried out: _'No one can ever love me! I forbid it until I can have my falcon lover!'_

"The soldier had been heartbroken, and realized that no matter what the falcon did, the hime was only going to see him, in anything and everything. So he grabbed his sword, waited until midnight, and went to the hime once more. Bending down beside her bed, he spoke softly his love, and cried that if she would merely love him, he would not do it. The hime was awakening, and had cried most of the night, and gazed upon him, before softly saying: _'My falcon, have you come to me at last my dearest youkai?'_ Upon hearing this, the soldier rose up, and drove the sword through her, and was hanged the next day, where he once more told them of his love for her, and said that when he died, he would go to her in the after life, and pled until she finally did to love him…" Katana ended her tale.

"That's terrible," Shippo said.

Katana nodded, saying, "Hai, 'tis terrible, but that is how the heart works, Shippo. The solider could not have what he wanted, and neither could the hime, so in the end, they were both killed. As he falcon said, _'loving a youkai no matter what species, or breed is suicidal…'_ and because the hime would not give up her love for the falcon, the man who was right beside her the whole time, and could have loved her killed her.

"'Tis a sad story, hai, but it has meaning. Everything in the world, Shippo, _everything_ can find love! This means you can as well, but you can't find it in me Shippo… I can be your friend, but I will not be your lover, not now and not ever. I know it hurts Shippo, but the heart always hurts about such things, and your first love is hard to loss. Trust me, I know…" her voice was trembling a bit, and she cursed these weak emotions, "The heart is a complicated thing, Shippo, and no one can control it…"

"You could have, when you were ningen you could have," he cried.

"Maybe, then again maybe not… for you too are youkai. 'Tis said that youkai can only be happy when the breed with their own species, so I do not know… however, that was in the past. As you can see, I am no longer ningen, Shippo, and I can't love you the way you wish I could… I apologize," Katana rose from her kneeled position, and watched as the kit once more clamped himself to her mid-section, and cried for all he was worth.

_Tis better then him dying_, her beast said softly.

Katana nodded, stroking his hair softly, _true, but seeing him cry, even my hidden emotions wish to comfort him… if only we were written in a different story… _

Different from the one with the hime, falcon, and soldier, where we could have been together. Is that what you were thinking, Master Katana?

Hai, in a different story we might have been together, but this one, this world is so much different, and no matter how much I care, I cannot change that, Katana replied.

Her beast whined to comfort her, and in the end, the kit cried himself to sleep, but at least he knew now where he stood with her. Now she'd shown him, herself, or at least told him that they could never be together. True, maybe once upon a time, they could have, but here, here… they could never be together and now, Shippo understood this as well…


	13. Silent Night

**Chapter 13** – Silent Night

His calculating eyes watched from a cliff high above. Slowly, as if with care, he allowed them to drift over her form. True, he could only see her backside, which was covered by that robe like thing, but he knew from memory just how she looked under it.

His mind pulled up her face, with those cold blue eyes, with silver lining her eyelids. Her face was more angular, giving her a warrior look. The way her marking were upon her face, was very strange for their species… He could remember her pink lips, which were allows set in a straight line, but every once in a while he could see it twitch upward. However, his mind played out when those deep blue eyes softened greatly with love, and suddenly the image leaned in toward him.

Shaking it off, Sesshoumaru rose from his kneeled position, and thought back to that kit. The baka little kit traveling with her who thought he might someday filled the spot in her heart reserved for him _only_. Well, the spot could be anyones but in his mind and in his soul, he just knew that place would be his. At least the kit got what he had coming to him, though… he would have rather seen her bend him over her knee afterward.

_No one_ would take her heart from him!

Even if… love might never blossom!

Sweeping his eyes over the forest below, he scanned out anything that might harm her. True, she could defend herself and kill anything weaker then him… but he didn't want to take that chance. Once he determined it the safest it would ever get, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to his little _butterfly._

Licking his lips, he wondered for a moment how sweet she would be. Shaking it off, Sesshoumaru thought, _this Sesshoumaru must not think that way! Not until she does as well! _

She would make the perfect mate… his beast growled.

What the animal said was true, she was actually what his mate should be. Not only was she an inu, she was beautiful, wise, lethal, and his mate should act like him. This of course was only because his mate should be as cold, and deadly as he, himself was, so the other taiyoukai didn't think he was going soft on them. Either way, his beast was getting off the subject and once again trying to make him take her by force.

Love…? An emotion youkai rarely learned, but since she was once _ningen_ she should know this emotion already. However, taking the female by force would make the other taiyoukai look down upon him, and his respect would suddenly drop. True, raping a ningen was cast aside by youkai, but should he rape her then his peers would see him as a bastard.

Another youkai thinking like a barbarian!

Love, however, he had yet to ever feel this emotion, but something about her screamed his happiness. True, youkai were never supposed to become _happy_, they were not supposed to live _happily ever after_. This was also depended on the youkai, since some could actually find happiness, and some could live this 'happily ever after'. Love, a thoughtful emotion, one that whispered to him at night from long, long ago when his mother was still alive. He wished to feel this _love_ once more… but instead of the love of a parent, he wanted to learn the love some found with their final – meaning mated to them for life – partner, or something you could never have.

Like her story… about the hime, youkai, and soldier…

His mother had told him that story long ago, and he had yet to hear another person say it as she had. True, she knew their names, or gave them one, and told it more beautifully, since she showed lots of emotions his father distained. Katana… Katana did not show these emotions and thus the true beauty of the story was lost… yet still there hidden within her softly spoken words.

Shaking off the feelings starting to well inside of him, he turned his attention back to the lightly dozing female. He hadn't noticed that tell now, but she was in fact sleeping with her eyes halfway opened from what he could see with his super vision. True he slept that way many times while away from the House of the Moon, but he'd never found another person who would sleep that way while outing.

Of course…

Katana was no normal youkai…

She was trying to protect her ward from harm…

Standing from his once more kneeled position, Sesshoumaru moved when her eyes opened and wondered if she sensed him for a moment. She shouldn't be able to. He was hiding his aura, and scent the best he could, making sure she didn't suspect he was watching her. Walking toward the slope of the cliff, he made sure to keep out of her sight, before jumping up into a tall maple tree, which wouldn't hide him very well against the red and pinks… but well enough.

Sitting between the branches, Sesshoumaru rested his hand upon his knee, and watched over his chosen female… even if she had no idea his beast had picked her… That was the way youkai minds worked! Once a beast had chosen their life long companion, the rational side would not be able to permanently mark another, since they needed the beasts… well, the beasts 'approval', as some put it. Really, all the master needed was a special bacterium inside the saliva, but only the beast could control when the bacteria was produced… which meant the mark would not stay!

Still…

His mind was set…

His body determined…

She would be his in good time…

* * *

She could sense him clearly, though it was hard to find his aura while only half wake. Katana pulled in a breath of air, and opened her eyes completely, and looked up toward the maple tree. It was starting to bloom, since spring was coming around. Smirking, she could tell he was gazing at him, and probably thinking he wasn't sensed at all. _Well, how about giving him a little scare… _

Hai, I agree, her beast snickered.

Without a sound, she moved, though it was hard to actually tell she had moved at all. Her feet barely touched the ground, as she moved with lightning speed toward the taiyoukai. He looked stunned that she was no longer in the position she once was. Reaching the base of the cliff, she jumped up, and straight into the branches of the tree.

Kneeling before the relaxed taiyoukai, Katana hissed, "So you wish to spy, taiyoukai?"

"I am merely watching," he replied, "Spying would be for cowards."

Smirking, Katana softly said, "Oh! I see, so you trying to hide your aura and scent are not spying? Hmm… what would that make you taiyoukai… _a coward_ as you bluntly put it?"

"This Sesshoumaru is no coward," he growled.

"Well," she hissed, "_this Katana_, does not wish to be watched every second of her female life!"

The branch swayed gently as a breeze lifted through the area. Silently, Katana sniffed at the air, and frowned deeper then before. Glancing down at Shippo, she wondered what was pulling at her instincts. _Something is wrong…_ she thought.

Her beast replied to her thought, saying, _Master Katana… I feel someone close to your heart will die tonight…_

Standing, Katana slammed her head into the branch above her, and growled in frustration. Without another word to the taiyoukai, she flipped down the cliff once more, and landed on her feet, before moving toward young Shippo.

_What is wrong with her_, Sesshoumaru asked himself?

His own beast, curious of what was happening, replied, _this beast feels something has suddenly began troubling her… much like when we sensed our father's death. _

But, that usually only happens when two youkai are connected by blood, why would she feel someone ningen was going to die? It makes no since that she would feel the need to be by a ningens side, when she is no longer thus…

It does not make since, but depending on if the person is close to her or not… that would make the difference, his beast growled softly.

He watched as Katana picked up the kit, before moving toward the forest. Her stance was that of worry, and she was strangely heading toward the village where Inuyasha resided. For a second, he wondered why she would wish to go near that filthy hanyou… until he realized, _the person close to her must live near Inuyasha at this time._

He allowed her to go, without following, and yet without moving. His eyes were trained upon the place were she once stood, and without even a sigh, Sesshoumaru glided down from the tree. Using his jaki to create a cloud, he began moving back toward his own ward, and retainer.

After all, if someone close to Katana was going to die, he did not want to be there when she either went into a rage, or wept. Both were something that the youkai should go through alone.

* * *

Katana allowed her feet to walk more quickly then before. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the kit, and she made sure not to drop him, even when her arms slammed against a tree, or her face was scraped against a branch…

She had a feeling she knew who was going to die…

Poor Keade…

Small cuts, scraps, and bruises began healing instantly after forming. Katana kept her eyesight trained upon her objective, not wanting to be able to say that she didn't speak with Keade since the time she left… till the time she died. She knew that was journey would be long, since she'd done everything in her power to stay far away from the village of Edo, and carrying a sleeping kit was going to make the journey slower.

Again and again her boots touched the ground, never stopping, and only wavering when a tree crossed her straight path. Narrowing her eyes, Katana looked up for only a moment, to see the sky beginning to change… to lighten in color, until finally the clouds changed to purples and pinks as the sun lowered from the sky.

_Keade…_

Stopping, she took in a large breath, before clutching the kit to her chest, and running toward the village. Something in the back of her mind told her to travel faster, either that, or never see Keade again. She didn't want Keade to die alone, and she certainly didn't want the old woman to simply think she no longer cared…

To be nothing more then a killer in her mind…

Her stride was long, nearly that of a two hundred meter sprinter in the Olympics. Her nostrils flared, taking in long breathes of air, as the wind caught her jacket, slowing her but not by much. Evading trees, jumping bushes, and occasionally slashing through unwanted youkai scum, Katana traveled faster then she thought she could.

When she broke through the trees, she slid to a stop, and found the sun gone from the large open sky. The stars were beginning to form, and the sky had darkened. Looking down at the village, she set the kit down, and thanked the kamis the wind was blowing in her favor this evening.

Taking in another deep breath, she set the kit down, and placed a concealment spell over him, hiding his aura, and scent from even the best of youkai. She watched as his image changed to that around him, hiding him from everything and anything.

Standing, she placed one upon herself, which would hide her from everyone she did not wish to see. Quietly, making sure her feet made less sound then even her breathing, she moved toward Keade's scent, which was hard to find between all the other ningen smells. Barely making a sound, she gracefully walked toward the hut, where a fire could be seen glowing inside, and coughing drifted through the air.

"We'll see you in the morning Keade," a soft woman's voice calming said, but held a bit of sadness.

"Aye, but I do not believe I shall make it tell the morn'," Keade's old quivering voice replied.

"Keade, you mustn't think that way," Miroku's voice said.

"'Tis true though, Miroku-san," her weary voice replied.

Nothing more was said, and Sango and Miroku exited the hut, looking straight through the space she occupied. "I do not think she will make it, Miroku," Sango said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hai, I agree, but I wish that I could have fulfilled Keade's wish," Miroku said.

Sango looked up at her husband, saying, "What was her wish, Miroku?"

"To see Kagome as Katana, and to wish her well," Miroku smiled. He sighed, before grasping his wife's hand, and saying, "Come Sango, we will check up on her in the morning."

"Alright," Sango replied… Katana heard no more, as she entered the hut. The old woman, lying between the covers upon the floor, looked tired, and pale. She looked thinner then Keade, but the eye patch and weary smile, told Katana she was in fact Keade.

"Demoness," Keade coughed, "What do you want?"

"Keade…" her voice was even, and she made sure it didn't sound like she was trying to be superior toward the old woman. Kneeling down beside her, Katana said, "It has been a long time, Keade."

"Kagome?" Keade asked.

"Hai, I was once known as Kagome…" she replied, a slight smile upon her lips.

Keade gave her the knowing look, before saying, "Aye, you are Katana now!"

"Hai," she bowed her head in agreement.

"'Tis nice to see you once more, Katana," Keade said weakly.

Katana's eyes softened, before she replied, "Keade… 'tis nice to see you as well, I merely wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Hai…" Keade's voice weakened a bit.

"Onegai, Keade, stay with this Katana just a bit more," Katana, pleaded.

Keade smiled once more, saying, "I wish I could dear, but I do not have much more time."

Her smile widened, and she added, "You are more beautiful then I sister ever could be, Katana, even when you were Kagome… However, I hope you reconsider your decision to kill Inuyasha, he was tricked, Katana, and you cannot blame him for that."

"I know Keade, but I was trained for this, and the Shikon no Tama will no longer be purified by my hand, because of the taint he has made within me. I cannot consider that Keade, though I wish that I could," Katana spoke softly, her ningen emotions rising once more to the surface.

Tears filled her eyes…

Rage began to form…

"Hmm…" Keade's voice was weaker then ever, "I understand Katana, and I respect your decision… even if it is not one I would have seen you make."

Keade's eyes began losing their life, and Katana was forced to watch her begin to die, since her eyes would not turn from the sight. With one last breath, Keade coughed, "Kat… ana, whatever you chose, remember it will be the beginning of your new life… as a youkai… and as a woman…"

Keade's eyes closed, and before she could stop herself, Katana grabbed the old woman by the shoulders and shook her, saying, "Iie, iie, _iie_, Keade, stay with me! Onegai… stay with me!"

_Damn it, I was able to fulfill her dream… but why did Keade have to go?_ Katana felt the tears began to flood down her face, as her fangs lengthened, and claws began to twitch.

Lifting her head, she roared for all to hear, her concealment spell falling from her form, before her transformation began. The hut around her was destroyed from the inside out, and her giant dog form was revealed to the village of Edo, showing all that they should fear.

Her eyes flooded with tears, as blood swam within their depths. Her howl of misery, defeat, and despair filled the area, until finally the risen dust like shield around her fell to show all the extremely enraged female youkai. Her silver fangs snapped, her canine legs pounded against the earth, and her tail snapped about, destroying huts upon the ground.

As tears fell over the blue marking upon her black fur, the beast's eyes fell upon Inuyasha's form, along with that of her 'once upon a time' companions. Roaring once more, she let out another howl, piercing even the ears of ningen, before growling toward the hanyou who had started her misery…


	14. Destruction and Despair

**Chapter 14** – Destruction and Despair

Katana growled down at Inuyasha, never once looking at the others. Her beast filled mind was telling her only one thing… _Kill Inuyasha…_ Lifting her left paw, she pounded it into the ground where Inuyasha once stood, before he flipped into the air, and away from her grasp.

Inuyasha was confused, she'd said, 'one week', so why was she here now. Her giant black dog head lifted and send out her howl was despair once more… _She's standing over Keade's hut… but that means… Keade's gone;_ Inuyasha's mind also sank into despair, before he evaded another one of her attacks. 

Sango and Miroku stood there, allowing them to work it out themselves. They were friends to both Katana and Inuyasha, they would not chose whos side they were on, by partaking in this battle. Sango carried her giant weapon, Hiraikotsu, in her left hand, as she held Miroku's with the other. Miroku watched the two twist and turn away from sudden attacks, some from Inuyasha, but most from Katana.

The giant inu would not give up, her enraged mind controlled her body, and she shook her head about. Her back paw crashed into the stream close by, the fur soaking up the water quickly, as she moved away from Inuyasha's claws. They were coming to close to her face! The wind wiping about them swirled dust, and grains of dirt into the air around them… as if trying to hide them from the world.

Twisting into the air, Inuyasha gave out an "Argh!" as Katana's fangs snapped at his torso. She was large enough to eat him whole, but seemed to be somewhat enjoying toying with him through her despair. Hitting the ground, he rolled away from another paw attack by the youkai female.

She was getting sloppy, in her beast-controlled state…

The snarl that rose in her throat shook the very ground beneath her! She watched Inuyasha stumble, trying to keep his footing and yet determine her next view of attack. The beast growled deep in her throat, allowing the sound to drift from her body, and into the earth below… silently laughing at the baka hanyou.

Inuyasha dodged another attack, barely escaping the powerful swing she put behind her muzzle. Sighing with relief, he clutched his hand over his bleeding torso wound, and tried for a moment to stop the bleeding. _Will the attacks never stop_, he thought to himself? Rolling into a summer salt, Inuyasha moved away from her fangs, which gleamed in the moonlight.

Villagers stood, transfixed… even after hearing their homes being destroyed. The giant black inu before them held their gaze. To them, her coat gleamed with moon rays, giving it a soft blue glow. Her silver fangs, snapping, and dangerous, were merely decoration to their amazed eyes. With each move of bulky muscles, the villagers gasp, before once more falling silent.

Kirara's red eyes narrowed a fraction. Something within her… _something_, was screaming to stop Inuyasha. To knock him out, and direct Katana away from the village, by becoming her new target. Her small neko form wanted to shift, and for a moment the fire neko felt a great need to transform… and take down her hanyou companion.

His shoulder slumped, as Inuyasha once more moved away from Katana's giant paw, before slashing out at her with his claws. Anger filled his body, as he thought, _that baka hanyou should understand that she is only attacking because he attack her first! What do you have to do to get Inuyasha to understand these types of things?_

The rings upon his shakoju (staff) knocked together… silently telling him of Buddha's wish. Shaking his head, he ignored the calling, the silent yet clear whispering of the winds. Gripping his wife's hand tighter, he heard the calling from his god once more, silently, like the whispering wind… _'He must not win… stop him… do it now, Miroku!'_

Not far away, the kit cracked an eye open, and sat up when he saw the large black inu. Shaking with fear, he thought for a moment it was Sesshoumaru, just inside the shadows. However, the howling rage could not compare to the taiyoukai's, and Shippo cried in fear for his _Lady_. He could not come up with another word, and after hearing 'Rin' called Sesshoumaru, Lord, he decided that Katana was his Lady.

His claws racked across healing skin, barely getting down toward the flesh at all! Her fur was too thick; he'd need something sharper to get through it quickly. However, the first time he'd touched the hilt of Tetsusigia, the sword felt like fire against his hand, and he decided not to try that again. Inuyasha's breathing was nearly normal, but starting to come out quicker, yet… he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

_'He must not win… stop him… do it now, Miroku!'_ his mind once more whispered. His hand burned, the kazaana within wishing for freedom… the cloth around his arm, holding back the powerful magic felt like icy water. Ignoring the feeling, Miroku concentrated on the voice… the voice that sounded feminine…

Surely, it could not be Buddha…

Sango felt a chill crawl up her spine. She'd only had this feeling back when her entire clan was near death. Looking up, she wondered what was speaking so quietly to her… weaving information into her mind, telling the taijiya to strike down the hanyou before he struck down her sister. The only person she'd had since her village was destroyed!

Katana snickered in her inu form, fangs gleaming in the night. Without much effort, she knocked Inuyasha down when he leaped into the air, and slammed his body against the ground beneath her paw. Letting her weight shift onto his body, she slammed the hanyou further down into the ground.

The smell of fear filled her nose…

Death would be upon him soon!

Backing away from the hanyou, Katana gazed down upon his broken form. Her blood red eyes took in his battered clothing, and her nose flared at the smell of his blood. Leaning down toward him, her nose nearly touched his flesh… when Inuyasha pulled a cowardly move.

His hand grasped the dirt around him. As Katana came down for the kill, he suddenly lifted his hand, allowing the dirt to be released, and glide up into her eyes. Grinning like a baka, he stumbled to his feet, and moved away from the inu, thinking his victory would come soon.

The wooden handle on Miroku's shakoju nearly broke under the pressure he suddenly put upon it. His eyes glazed over with a new emotion, before he moved to go toward the side, before making his move. He would distract Inuyasha…

Kirara's eyes darkened, and she hissed with rage. The emotion was coming from deep within her soul, and fire engulfed her form, shifting it to that of her more vicious side. The larger neko stood, her fur on end, and snarling at Inuyasha.

The taijiya gripped her weapon tighter, her hands wishing nothing more then to throw it toward the hanyou. Glaring at his back, Sango stepped toward her neko companion, and whispered toward her. Once more, she gripped her mighty weapons straps, and then hurled it over her shoulder…

Katana growled with rage, not quite understanding what was going on, but knew that she could not see. Inside her mind, the beast and master snarled vicious at the cowardly move made by Inuyasha. The more rational side, shaped as the humanoid Katana, snarled and spoke in their ancient tongue. _:How dare that bastard do such a thing:_

:Easily Master Katana: The giant black inu, now fully emerged with her master's form spoke with a brutal tongue, that sound savage and rough. Shaking its head, the beast growled _:Let us kill him now:_

:We cannot see:

:Never the less, youkai such as us no do need our eyes:

:True… but I wish to toy with him some more: Katana grinned up at her beast, her own small fangs gleaming in the flickering light of her imaginary candlelight.

Inuyasha let out a small sound of victory, as Katana stumbled back toward the stream. His eyes never wavered from the beast, not wanting to miss a second, just in case she suddenly came at him. His ears twitched, as the sound of shifting air caught his attention, before he ducked. 

Looking up, he watched as Sango's boomerang spun back to her, before the taijiya got back into stance. A small female voice, yelled, "Mommy!" knocking Sango from her thoughts, and turning her attention toward her two daughters. They were both huddled together, making Sango feel like herself, but yet the call to help Katana was greater, and she flung her hiraikotsu again.

Kirara waited, before suddenly leaping toward Inuyasha, her fangs snapping about. The hissing sound she made frightened Inuyasha, and the hanyou backed up after dodging Sango's weapon once more. Both white and black tails whipped around wildly, as if going to help their mistress in battle. She flew through the air, her jaki mixed with the magical energy swarming around her, and she was upon Inuyasha in seconds. 

Her claws caught his shoulders, pushing the hanyou to the ground, before she began nipping viciously at Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou pressed against her neck, allowing his claws to enter her skin, and draw blood. Growling, Kirara leaped away from Inuyasha, hissing with renewed fury.

Sango strapped her weapon upon her back, before running toward Kirara, shouting, "Kirara! Take me to Katana!"

The fire neko allowed her taijiya companion to hop up, and then began flying off toward the inu's face. The giant dog shook the water from her eyes, and blinked away the soil within her eyes. The water caused them to blur a bit, and she scratched at it.

Miroku came up beside Inuyasha, and suddenly smacked his shakoju against the back of the hanyou's head. He scowled at his friend, saying, "Inuyasha, are you not thinking clearly?"

"Oi, you're the one not thinkin' clearly, Miroku! She's trying to kill us," Inuyasha growled. His dog-like ears twitched once more, and he ducked another swing from Miroku before being hit in the head… _again…_

"She's not trying to kill us, Inuyasha-baka! Katana is enraged by the death of Keade, and you're not helping her any," Miroku replied, his eyes laid upon the black inu.

Rubbing her paw against her eyes once more, Katana growled. Turning, her eyes darker then ever (nearly black) and snarled with disgust from being attack so easily. True, the attack was a cowardly one, but she should have seen it coming. Advancing toward Inuyasha, she snapped her fangs, shaking the earth beneath her feet when more jaki poured from her body. Ignoring the neko, and taijiya flying in her face, yelling about 'taking flight', 'running away', and 'not fighting'. Her paws imprinted themselves in the soil beneath her soaked paws, from her weight.

The villagers seemed to snap from their daze, when Katana began to move. Her bulky body crouched down, as if ready to pounce, and she snarled once more. They felt fear race up their spines, as the inu's red eyes drifted over them for a moment. Huddling just a bit closer, they watched on, as Inuyasha and Katana fought out their battle.

Her mind was completely controlled by her beast now…

She couldn't return to full control…

Even…

If she tried…

Drawing Tetsusigia, trying to ignore the fire suddenly burning up his arm, Inuyasha waited for her attack. Grasping the hilt with both hands, he forced down the annoying, yet barely hurting jaki racing up his arms. Shifting from one foot to the other, he gazed straight into her eyes, daring her to attack him… daring her to face Tetsusigia!

For a moment, he wondered if this was the right thing to do. Gulping, Inuyasha felt his stomach rise to his throat, and wondered if he could do it. This was Katana… Kagome… _his Kagome_, and here he was, going to try and kill her. Could he? Could he actually…

Both, ningen adults upon the battlefield, caught their breath when Katana pushed herself off the ground using her back legs… like a cat. Her front paws stretched out for the attack, as the poison began flooding around inside of them, making the silver claws look like large swirling pools of lava. 

Sango caught sight of his attack first! Her mouth opened to scream out the offending damage that could befall her friend… but Inuyasha was quicker with his sword…

Raising Tetsusigia, he felt it catch on her fur-covered chest, as she leaped over him by accident. Blood began pouring down upon him, like a river of water, from the wound. Katana's front paws hit the ground, causing the earth to sink in as she roared her pain. The sound filled her lungs, and escaped through her chest and mouth, like a triumph. The night shook with the mighty sound, traveling for miles around. Her back legs slammed against the dirt, and she shook her head… before toppling toward the ground. Her weight smashed the remaining huts of villagers, but her mind was set upon her pain… upon healing her body…

The beast raised its head higher then ever. Suddenly, its eyes began swirling with a light purple color, and the beasts thoughts filled her pain engrossed mind… _Do not worry, Master Katana, I shall take us from here… I shall save us, and bring us to safety…_

I misjudged him…

Will not happen again… I promise my mistress, her beast growled. No longer being connected completely, the beasts voice lightened, and their ancient language no longer sounded natural…

Her vision faded… 

Darkness closed in around her…

Sango and Miroku watched as her body shifted, even in her unconscious state. She grew smaller, before suddenly the image of Katana lay there in her own blood, naked as the day she was born. Clothing began forming upon her skin, and soon Katana's flesh was covered from all eyes.

Inuyasha stared at his blood-covered blade in shock. The blade began to pulse, and suddenly changed to the color black as her blood sank into the metal. His eyes moved from the sight, and locked with Katana's clothed humanoid form, which began to glow with an eerie white light. The blood around her was still spreading, and for a moment he thought he'd killed her… until a single twitch of the hand told him otherwise. Gasping, he looked at her wounds once more, before…

A white orb surrounded her body… and shot off…

Katana was gone…

_What have I done_, he thought? He'd injured Katana! Enough that she'd unconsciously fled the scene, and would be harder then ever to find now. Shaking it off, he looked back at his friends to find them all glaring at him. _What have I done…?_ His mind swirled, and he dropped the black Tetsusigia, which pulsed before once more shifting to its light silver color.

Looking up at the tree line, he thought he caught sight of movement. Inuyasha squinted, trying to figure out who the figure was? The smell flooding his nose was familiar, but Katana's blood was making his mind fuzzy. Shaking off the feeling, he took notice that the figure was Shippo…

The kit looked enraged…

Even more so then Katana had been…

_He certainly won't be happy with me… not after what I've done to his guardian… Hell his guardian has abandoned him because of me_, Inuyasha shuddered.

This was not good at all…


	15. A Good Dog Never Backs Down

**_KibaSin:_**

Agrh! Damn it! Umm... oh, right! I forgot a little piece of the story which I went back and wrote last night... or this morning I can't remember, but anyway, its down toward the bottom, after Kouga dies if you wish to read it! Arigatou, and thank: _jammies2000 _for telling me!

**Chapter 15 – **A Good Dog Never Backs Down

He picked up another piece of wood, while helping the villagers rebuild their homes. Inuyasha glanced around, to find his friends, though not very happy friends, helping as well with different tasks. The one that caught his attention was Shippo, who gave him a dark look, before walking off with a bucket for water.

Tearing his eyes away from the young kits back, Inuyasha forced himself to continue working. _Kagome had been his friend… _and because of that, he too wished to run off, searching for the injured Katana. However, Katana was not his friend, and would probably kill him, even with her wound. Kagome might never have held a grudge, but Katana did, and from this last battle, she would probably put killing him on the top of her list. Sighing, his feet moved toward the hut he'd been rebuilding for an older lady, and once more began placing wood into piles. Katana, wherever she was… was probably very, very pissed at him.

Groaning, he thought, _yeah, probably just like Sesshoumaru did, thinking that dirty blood had defeated him in his jealousy controlled mind! _Walking back to the other pile, he picked up a few more pieces of wood, hoping that it would last him until at least the roof. After all, with all his thinking, he had yet to actually begin working on the hut…

Plus, he couldn't get the smell of her blood off of him. He'd tried once at the river, but found that her lifeblood would just not leave his body completely. Either she was still trying to annoy him, or something was making the smell forever be imprinted into his hanyou mind… to torment him for what he'd done. True, Inuyasha had been able to remove the actual substance, but he could not get the delicious smell to leave his clothes, or his body. Sighing, he allowed the thought to drift, but suddenly found this to be a bad decision, when his beast raised its head.

_Katana's going to dice you up into little pieces, half-breed, _his inuyoukai blood shook with laughter.

_Then she'll be dicing you up as well! _Hissing back, Inuyasha began building the hut. His mind was so concentrated on his blood beast that he was working extra fast.

Villagers turned to watch the hanyou quickly put together the elderly woman's hut. They cocked eyebrows, tilted heads, and all wondered, _what wrong with him?_ Sure, with his demon blood he should be able to work faster then them, but not this fast… Shaking their heads, they went back to work.

Growling to himself, Inuyasha placed the last board into place, and looked up at his work. Ok, so he was sweating and breathing deeply, but damn at least he was done, and finally his arisen beast had backed down, and went back to his dark little space. Sucking in another breath, he felt his wound rewound once more, and clutched his hand to the covered bandage. Right now, he was happy about his fire rat haori, or people would be able to actually see his wounded state. _Maybe I over exerted myself a bit; _he winced as he walked down toward the next hut. God, right now he wished Keade was alive. Then he wouldn't have to go to that new mikos hut for treatment, since Sango wouldn't help him since the night before. Kami, that _new _miko just gave him the creeps, especially when she first saw him and began playing with his ears.

It kind of reminded him of Kagome…

Kikyo was just to cold to have ever done such a thing.

_Stop thinking of them moron, _he scowled to himself! Kami, if only they would just leave him… or better yet, if only he'd stayed away from the Shikon no Tama, and never have gotten into a relationship with Kikyo! Then, he wouldn't have met Kagome, and then he'd still be free… or possibly dead, since Sesshoumaru seemed to have wanted him that way! To put the cheery on top, he also wouldn't have driven one woman to trickery and another to becoming a killing machine that wanted his head! His life sucked ass…

Sighing, he watched as Sango and Miroku walked off, their two little girls behind them, chatting as if nothing could ruin their lives. Well… at least they could have fun… For once in his life, Inuyasha truly wished he could trade places with one of them… at least then his friends would talk to him, instead of glare like they were doing now.

* * *

Shippo slammed his fist into the ground. He'd set the bucket down inside the stream, allowing water to fill inside. His lady was gone! Inuyasha would have been beaten by now, if it wasn't for him telling Sango and Miroku that Katana would beat his ass well enough, before actually killing him! _I should_ _have just let them kick his puny hanyou ass! Then, he wouldn't see me wonder off, since he seems to think he's now responsible for me! Kami, if only Katana were still here, _his mind began swirling with different things she'd do to Inuyasha, and he felt slightly better then before. 

His inner eyes kept replaying Katana's bloody form, her naked body covered with her red life liquid. Damn, even after her blood had entered the earth, lesser youkai were still coming near the village, wanting to see if the intoxicating female was dead, and if there was a corpse to devour. Her blood was like a beacon, and from what he saw he was sure Sesshoumaru would show up, from the way it drifted into the air.

Sighing from inner rage, and anger, Shippo reached down, and pulled the bucket from the water, before lifting it to his chest. Turning back toward the village, he began walking. The forest seemed to shrink around him with every step, and for a moment he wondered if he should just go looking for Katana… _No, _he told himself, _some youkai will only eat me for breakfast if I do that._

His eyes narrowed for a moment when he caught sight of a small fluttering light ahead of him. What was that? There were two now, one a light purple, while the other a dim blue. Stepping forward in curiousity, Shippo watched as they danced upon a small flower petal. Looking closer, he found them to be little summer fairies, both giggling in their own language, filled with small tinkling like sounds.

They grinned up at him, before giggling once more. Shippo smiled down at them, remembering what his father had told him of fairies. Both summer, and winter fairies were 'little tinklers' as his father called him. However, winter fairies could be more aggressive, and would attack you if you came too close to their hive. Summer time fairies were a multi-color group; instead of the icy blue that winter fairies came in, and very friendly.

"_Shippo, look! You see that, that's a fairy!" his father pointed to the small flickering creature upon a tree leaf. Its wings fluttered, until it rose into the air, and tinkled a few times._

"_A fairy father?" he asked._

_His father nodded, saying, "Hai! This my son, is a summer fairy! They come out during the spring, and summer months, while winter fairies come out during the winter months!"_

"_What do they do, father?" young Shippo's curiousity rose to the maximum._

"_Well, summer time fairies live in trees, and different types of flowers. You usually can't find them unless they want you to, and they are very friendly creatures. However, a winter time fairy is not, and they will attack you if you're not careful," his father smiled, "Plus, you need to be careful around these little guys, too!"_

"_Why father?" Shippo asked, "If they're friendly, why would you need to be careful?"_

"_Hmm… I was going to tell you, but you interupted Shippo," his father scowled._

_Smiling, Shippo laughed, and replied, "Gomen ne, father!"_

"_Now, what I was about to say was, you only need to be careful if you really like your hair! You see, Shippo, these little fairies like using human and demonic hair to make their homes," his father smiled gently, before taking out a knife from his pouch, and cutting off a small piece of his hair, and handing it down to the little fairy. _

_The fairy tinkled happily, and flew up to his father's face, placing a small kiss upon his cheek, before flying off with his red hair within its grasp. Giggling, Shippo smiled, and said, "That was very nice of you father!"_

_Nodding, his father stood from his kneeled position, and said, "Come on, Shippo, your mother is probably worry sick about us by now!"_

Grinning at his memory, his mind pushed back the troubling thoughts of Inuyasha, Katana, and Sesshoumaru, before placing the bucket upon the ground. Kneeling down beside them, Shippo pulled forth a strand of hair with his hand, and used his claws to cut off a small strip. Handing it down to them, he watched as they greedily scooped it up into their hands, before bowing, their wings making the small tinkles, before lifting into the air, and heading off.

Picking the bucket up again, he began walking toward the village again. Breaking through the trees, he found the villagers screaming, "YOUKAI!" and Inuyasha growling toward the place where Katana had fallen. Narrowing his eyes, Shippo turned toward the place where Katana had fallen then night before… _wondering_… what was there…

Eyes widening, Shippo looked over at the once stoic taiyoukai. The toad, Jaken, and girl Rin stood close by, along with the two headed dragon, while Sesshoumaru kneeled down in the dirt where Katana's blood had soaked the ground. Watching… _waiting… _Shippo saw Sesshoumaru finally rise from his position, soil drifting from his hand in the wind, as his long silver hair lifted around him like a curtain. The taiyoukai's eyes were glazed over in thought, before he turned to the hanyou.

Voice colder then ever before, Sesshoumaru hissed, "What have you done?" toward his half-_brother_…

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open once more. Lifting her lip in a snarl, she warned off all lesser youkai for the third time that day. The sound filled the area, and Katana listened to the sound of quickly moving animals. She did not want to be disturbed, true, a ningen might come by, but depending on their age, and reaction she might not kill them. However, youkai could smell her wound, which had reopened in her light sleep, and wanted nothing more then to devour her rotting corpse. To bad for them, she wasn't dead yet! Sniffing the air, she heard the bushes move apart once more that day. 

The boy was back…

Cracking an eye open, she growled soothingly, and watched as the boy came through the bushes. She still didn't know how he'd found her, or even why he was trying to help her recover, but something about the boy reminded her of Shippo. Or was it Rin? Either way, the boy was good hearted, and only wished to help her, even if she wished to be alone.

Her beast growled in her mind, but backed down, knowing that this was merely a pup to them, and that they should not harm it. However, the beast could tell that her master was already starting to form a bond with the ten or eleven year old ningen male, and knew she couldn't take on more responsibility. Especially a ningen, who she'd have to protect more then the blasted kit!

The boy crept forward, knowing that the demoness would not harm him. She'd said so herself, when she caught him earlier that day! However, her eyes were still blood red, and though he wasn't afraid, her eyes sent a bit of fear racing up his spine. Pushing the bush aside, he walked into the clearing to find the strangely dressed demoness leaning against the same tree she had been when he first came across her. Her blade, a long sword, was still sitting at her side, and he smiled when her gaze landed upon him.

"Boy," Katana breathed quietly, not wanting to use up her vocals since the night before had done such damage upon them. Silently the question leapt into her mind, and she asked, "What is your name, boy?"

_Don't ask it, its name, you'll only get attached to it more, _her beast snarled!

_Silent! This boy holds nothing against me, or you; this boy does not see a demon, but us… and I will not allow you to taint that, _her voice was weak, but superior, and her beast backed down without question.

"My name, my lady?" his voice was childish, much like a boy of his age. "My name is Bank, my lady."

"Bank…" she allowed the name to drift from her lips. Frowning, she wondered why his name was so close to 'Bankotsu'. Keeping the question to herself, she nodded, and watched as the boy came forward. Within his hands was a small sack, and from the smell drifting up into her nose, the boy had caught her fresh meat. Well… at least he knew she would not eat ningen food… at least, not anymore!

"Hai, my lady," the boy smiled, handing the food toward her, and began pulling a water container from his belt. "My great-grandfather was a me… r… mercenary, I believe! They say that he was a rogue, and though it is probably true, he was a good man before he joined together the 'Band of Seven'!"

Grinning to herself, she tilted her head toward him, and thought, _the great-grandson to Bankotsu… how ironic that I would find the boy!_

"His name was Bankotsu, my lady! He was said to be strong, and killed around nine hundred and eighty demons, and one thousand humans with his Banryu! My mother didn't approve of fighting, but it would be amazing to have actually met him!" the young boy continued with his tale, though Katana barely listened as she reached for the water.

"My lady, your wound!" Bank cried, taking notice that her wound had reopened.

Glancing down at it, Katana sighed, and smiled wryly. Shaking her head, she grasped the water, and brought it toward her stomach, before allowing around half the bottle to drain onto her wound. It stung, but she ignored it, and listened as the boy went on about his great-grandfather.

"What do you mean, 'your mother didn't approve of fighting'?" Katana asked, her voice close to gone.

His eyes lost their sudden light from hearing her voice, and he frowned, saying, "My mother died from an illness, my lady…"

"Why do you call me, my lady?" she asked.

"You ask many questions, my lady! You're a noble, are you not? Anyone as strong as you should be shown respect, and I will give it to you, my lady!" he replied, smiling like the innocent boy he was.

_You're getting attach, just wait, this _ningen_ boy will be the death of us! _Her beast growled, and whined as Katana continued to listen to the young lad. It knew all too well what could happen, and didn't wish for its master to once again return to this weakened state.

_You are already the death of me, _Katana replied, silently.

Her beasts inu mouth dropped open in her mind, and it whined, _I'm offended you would think so, Master Katana!_

_Good… for you are surely going to kill me with your constant babbling! I will send the boy back to his father once I can walk without opening my wound…_

_When will that be, Master Katana?_

Katana allowed her ears to spread out, and replied, _around sundown, if nothing disturbs us…_

Nodding, her beast settled down, happy to know this boy wouldn't be following along side them. However, it had a strong feeling that the boy would soon be following behind them and then that neko would join them… and the taijiya! Perhaps the monk, and what then! Then, they'd have so many people they were trying to protect; she wouldn't nowhere to look should all of them be in trouble.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the boy to continue, and waited for her body to heal at least halfway. Katana, for the first time in a year, relaxed in the company of a ningen child, and actually found herself listening to most of what he said about his great-grandfather, Bankotsu, and the Band of Seven.

* * *

Kouga growled, placing a hand over his thigh. His wound had finally healed, but still hurt like hell! The hole was now flesh once more, though it took most of his energy just to regenerate the first layer for a day or so… Damn, he didn't know that a damn inu could actually transform like ½ of the way! He'd only thought they turned into their giant form, and that was it! Obviously, he had been wrong, and because of his shock, he'd lost a jewel shard, which also cost him. 

_Damn that bitch, Kagome, _he cursed! Who fucking cared if she wished to be called, _Katana, _she was still a bitch either way. His whole world had come crashing down, after two years of wishing for his Kagome! _Damn,dog breath just had to fucking piss her off, didn't he? I'm going to kill that fucking hanyou for this! _Kouga snarled to himself, before glancing over at his kin. Well, at least he still had Ginta and Hakkaku by his side, even if his chosen mate had run off, only to come back and kick his ass.

They were whispering, though he could still hear what they were saying. Ginta, who sat closest to the fire, leaned toward Hakkaku and whispered, "So do you still believe his story?"

"Iie, I mean come on! Kagome! Becoming an _inu_, just so she can kill Inuyasha… didn't she love him?" Hakkaku replied, in a hushed tone.

Ginta nodded, but unfortunately Kouga was now turned toward them. His fur headband made his eyes seem black, as he hissed, "So, you two still don't believe me? Me, Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe! Fine, we're going to find Katana, and I'll show you just how much Kagome has changed!"

"Do you think that's a good idea with your wounds, Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"What? This!" he patted his leg, and rubbed at his neck, remembering how close she'd come to snapping his vocals out. "I'm fine! Now, get your lazy butts off the ground, and come on!"

"Kouga, you sure?" Hakkaku asked.

Kouga growled, raising his arm, and brushed it against his bands. Huffing he said, "Look, I only lost an arm, ok! Sure, it would be nice to still have the appendage, but I don't! Plus, that bitch deserves whatever I throw her way!"

Rolling his eyes, Hakkaku rose from the ground, and watched his leader limp away. Even with the jewel shard he still had, Kouga was way slower! He'd tried to tell the stubborn male that 'Katana's' poison was still rushing through his system, but the baka just wouldn't listen to reason. Now, if they did this Katana, then he wouldn't be in any shape to fight, since he was still wounded on the inside.

Ginta sighed, putting the fire, and called to the wolves following them. When their forms came into view, he began following behind Kouga, glad that he didn't have to run any more. Damn, the way Katana had kicked his ass, he was sure Kouga wouldn't be running for a while.

* * *

Inuyasha raised Tetsusigia higher, frightened of his older brother for a moment. However, something struck a cord, and he shouted, "What is it to you? Its not like Katana means anything to your sorry inu ass!" 

Growling, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, pulling Tokijin from his side. The demon sword pulsed in his hand, feeding off his angry, and filling itself with his lust for blood. Tilting it horizontally, Sesshoumaru placed on foot in front of the other, and was upon his brother in moments.

Inuyasha gasped, but managed to block Sesshoumaru's attack with Tetsusigia, and swung Tokijin away. Growling himself, Inuyasha glanced back at his friends, but found that this was a wrong move.

Connecting his fist with the hanyou's jaw, Sesshoumaru watched through his silent rage as Inuyasha flew through the air. Tetsusigia flew from his hand, only to land in the dirt not far away, and change back into the old rusty blade it always seemed to be. Watching, Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha stand, and grab his father's prize, before charging him like usual. A slight roll of his eyes, Sesshoumaru moved away from the attack, and swiftly lifted his foot into the air, catching his younger sibling in the gut.

Inuyasha groaned, before coughing. _Damn… he's gotten faster, _he thought. Raising his sword once more, he went to block another attack from Tokijin, but his brother changed tactics and slammed his fist against his forehead, allowing his poison to seep into his skull, and catch him in the eyes.

The others merely watched; all seemed bored, and shrugged as Inuyasha began to lose. They could tell this was going to be a short battle, and waited for Sesshoumaru's victory. Sango seemed to be smirking, but from the way she was holding her youngest no one could tell. Miroku was smiling, happy to see the hanyou get his punishment. Shippo glared at Inuyasha, silently daring him to do harm to Sesshoumaru as well! That way, Katana would have another reason to kill him!

Blinking, Inuyasha found his sight blurry, but he could see. Raising his father's fang, and cursed, "FUCK!" The clanging sound of swords colliding filled the area as his brother came straight at him. Seething inside, he looked for the wind with his nose, but couldn't seem to find the colliding winds mixed with his brother's demonic aura.

Sesshoumaru slashed out his whip, catching Inuyasha in the arm, nearly cutting the appendage from him. However, he pulled away and watched as Inuyasha fell to the ground with an 'umph', while grabbing his arm in pain. Snorting, Sesshoumaru said, "I will allow you to live for now, hanyou… however, I'm taking Katana's kit with me. See to your wounds hanyou, for you will need to be at full strength when Katana comes for your head."

With that, his brother began walking away, and silently, as if the wind, Shippo followed behind him. Blinking, Inuyasha rubbed at his eyes, amazed his brother hadn't caused too much damage. Through his blurry vision, he saw them walk into the forest, before the villagers began working once more. Looking down at his hands he thought, _man… I'm so dead!_

He was alive for now…

That was what was important!

* * *

As the sun began going down, Katana rose from her spot. The boy, Bank protested saying she still needed to rest, but with a sharp look, the boy quickly shut his mouth. Pressing her hand to her wound when standing, Katana waited, to see if it would open or stay closed. 

"Onegai, my lady," Bank said, tears in his eyes, "Onegai, don't hurt yourself!"

Looking at his sharply once more, Katana snapped, "Why do you find so much interest in me, boy? Why are you still here?"

Gasping from her tone, Bank shrank away from her eerie, and gulped, "I… I'm… I… Gomen ne domo, Lady Katana! I was merely… you'll… You're going to… harm yourself… Onegai, I… I… I-I!" He was crying now, tears coming down his face, as he cried, "**I don't anywhere else to go**!" Then without warning, the boy shot off into the forest, but she kept him in her line of view.

_Baka, boy! Does he not know what creatures lurk in the forest at this time? _

Sighing, Katana replied, _I guess I have two wards now. He has no where to go, and though you tell me its wrong, my soul tells me its right. We better go find him, before he gets himself hurt._

Shrinking away from her, the beast said nothing. It whined as she went off toward the boy, and whined louder upon smelling his tears. Obviously, even her beast didn't like the salty smell of the ningen boy's tears. Sighing, Katana grabbed her Banruko, and began walking off toward the boy's smell.

The wind was blowing toward her, which proved to do well for her, but when another smell drifted under her nose, Katana took a second to sniff at it. Touching the hilt of Banruko, her mind clicked with recognition to the scent of wolf.

A wail came from ahead of her, along with the sound of snarling wolves. "**_LET ME GO! LADY KATANA! HELP ME_**!" Growling, Katana moved forward in a silent jog, and came into view not long after. Before her stood Kouga, holding the trashing ningen boy.

"Why do you smell of that bitch, Katana? Plus boy, why did you scream for her help? Do you honestly think that mindless, killing machine is going to help you?" Kouga snarled in Bank's face.

Bank kicked his foot out toward the wolf, yelling, "Let me go, you mongrel! Don't speak of Lady Katana that way! She is not mindless, but… you are!"

Well, his tongue wasn't very sharp, but the boy had spunk yelling at Kouga that way. Watching, she knelt down in the bushes, and smirked when she saw he only had one arm now. He'd been her friend once, but now, he was nothing more then the enemy! Killing him would be fun!

"Fucking boy," Kouga growled! His lip pulled back into a snarl, and he dropped the boy to the ground. Glaring down at the ningen, Kouga growled, "Have fun, my friends! You can eat him for all I care!"

Eyes flashing for a moment, Katana watched as Kouga's wolf companions circled the frightened ningen boy. He watched his eyes wide, and suddenly huddled in on himself, as if nothing could ever save him. Growling, Katana lifted herself off the ground, and arched down between the hungry wolves, and slammed Banruko against the ground, saying, "Tiger Strike!" causing the demonic energy to spread out and devour them. The wolves howled in agony, Ginta and Hakkaku watching in horror, while Kouga snarled at the death of his faithful.

"Lady Katana!" Bank cried.

Standing protectively in front of him, Katana hissed, "You will not touch the boy!"

"What's the boy to you? Hmmm? A fuck toy, perhaps?" Kouga snarled, his claws twitching on his remaining hand.

Ginta looked up at Katana and asked, "Why, little sister?"

Placing her cold, hard, and calculating eyes on Kouga's lack-y, Katana snarled, "This boy is under my protection! You might not understand, but he has helped me, and because of this I will protect him! It has to do with honor, do you know what that is," her eyes switched to Kouga, "_wolf?"_

"Bank!" she snapped, causing the boy to look up at her suddenly, "Stand back!"

"Hai, my lady," he said, moving toward the trees.

The sky began shifting, glowing with purples, pinks, and occasionally red as night began setting in. The sun sank steadily behind the mountains over head, as Katana raised Banruko, wanting to finish this quickly.

Smirking, Kouga snarled, "You honestly think you're going to beat me with a little sword?"

Smirking herself, Katana tossed her sword to her left hand, and brought her hand up in front of her eyes. Her claws turned a nasty black, and swirled with her demonic energy, before her whip once more sang upon her claws, before she slashed it out toward the slow moving whip. Watching, Katana saw that he barely evaded, and smirked.

"Had enough wolf? From here, it would seem my poison is still effecting your movements, making you very slow… One good move, or merely bringing my sword down upon you would kill you, instantly," Katana, laughed, "However, why would I wish to give you such a pitiful death?"

"Shut up, bitch!" Kouga growled. He knew that he couldn't touch her unless she got really close to him, but then again, why should she do that when her sword could blast out in front of her.

"Touchy," Katana whispered.

Ginta, and Hakkaku watched as Katana shot toward Kouga, her sword at her side, until at the last moment, she raised it to attack, and brought it down upon their leader. Gulping, they felt like they knew the outcome of this battle.

Kouga cried out as her sword sank into his healed thigh, and shouted, "Fuck bitch!" when he hit the ground. Snarling, he watched as she came toward him, obviously thinking he could, or wouldn't do harm to her. When she was close enough, Kouga reached out, and slashed his claws toward her shins.

Easily, Katana moved away from the attack, having seen it before. Seeing his hand come back, she moved the other way, and rolled her eyes slightly. "Kouga, give up, you are too injured to fight me!"

"Never," he hissed back. Flipping up onto his feet, he felt his jewel shard flare with power, and suddenly felt a lot better. Running toward Katana, who stood not far away, he slashed his claws toward her chest, before leaping forward to snap his fangs at her neck.

Moving toward the side, she round kicked him to the ground, and shook her head. She wasn't even putting any effort into this, and he was still losing. He should have at least stood some type of chance, after his shard flare to life… but she was obviously wrong.

_Do not misjudge, like you did the hanyou, _her beast spoke wisely.

Katana snarled, pressing her foot against the wolf's back, and replied, _I know!_

_Merely trying to help._

_Help what, kill me by distracting my mind? _Katana snorted. The shard flared again, and he pushed her away from him, before rising to his feet. Curious, she watched as the hunched over wolf turned toward her, his eyes blood red, and features vicious.

Tilting her head, she heard Bank yelled, "Be careful Lady Katana!"

Shooting forward, Kouga felt alive… more animalistic then before. He snarled his ancient wolf language, and slashed out at Katana, who merely blocked with her sword, as if the natural thing to do. Clashing his claws to the metal, Kouga snarled once more, but suddenly out a whimper when the demonic aura flared from the sword.

Katana knocked the wolf away, knowing that he was being controlled more by his inner youkai then ever. Standing her ground, she watched Kouga shoot toward her once more, his claws glowing, but unfortunately even the shard wasn't strong enough to even push back her blade yet.

Kouga snarled once more, his eyes becoming darker. Charging Katana again, he felt the shard in his leg build in strength as his youkai completely reined in control, and knocked his master into the background. His feet suddenly went from slow pace, to racing sprinter, as he came closer. His claws lengthened, and his energy pulsed to life, reaching the highest he'd ever reached.

Katana raised her blade, wanting to end this now. Confident, Katana watched every step he took, and shot forward to meet his attack, only to find her error. _Well, not every move I make is perfect, _she thought, trying to push him back. Hissing, Katana pushed her blade against his claws, and heard the metal begin to crack, before she whispered, "Tiger Strike!" Her youkai energy pulsed through the blade, and pushed him back, while burning at his skin.

Kouga stepped away from her, but swiftly slashed his claws over her stomach, and up her chest. Katana felt her healed wound reopened, and snarled for a moment. However, the only thing she paid attention to was the crack in her blade.

The crack in her blade broke her last bit of patience, and though she knew it was the shard that put the power behind it, Katana turned her rage toward Kouga. Raising Banruko, Katana cried, "Crane of Purity!" tired of their little game. She watched as her demonic, and miko attributes mixed together, before suddenly blasting out of her weapon. The purple crane flew into the air, letting out a cry of fury, that came from her power, before suddenly shifting its flight, and coming down upon the half dead wolf.

Kouga looked up into the bright purple crane, and saw the icy blue eyes staring at him. His eyes were no longer red… and his beast no longer controlled him. His younger life flashed before his eyes, days of chasing Kagome, and trying to win her heart. Then the light surrounded him…

The pain was gone…

His soul was free…

Stepping forward, Katana gazed down in the newly formed hole Kouga had stood over. Deep inside the crater, the jewel shard glittered as if happily. Katana gracefully jumped down, and without missing a beat leaned over to grab the shard. Her left hand reached out, and her claws gently wrapped around the small shard, and lifted it toward her chest.

The shard pulsed…

Katana watched as her youkai energy flowed through the small, yet deadly shard. Blinking once, she saw the shard pulse again, before… it turned dark with taint. Grinning to herself, she reached for her own fragment, and fused it with her piece of the Shikon no Tama. Looking down at the piece, Katana silently told herself that she'd need to find the rest soon.

With that, she jumped from the wolf's dead bed…

Turning toward the other wolves, Katana softly said, "I hold nothing against you, and though you might hold something against me, I will not fight you… I have to find my other ward…" Sheathing her sword, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Walking toward Bank, she knelt beside him, and allowed her hand to ruffle his hair, before saying, "Come Bank, you may stay with me…"

"Hai, my lady," Bank softly whispered; his adoring eyes gazing up at her. For a moment, she truly felt like she was his mother, and she was the apple of his eye, but the soft whispering of youkai blood told her that she was not… and the moment was ruined.

The two other wolves stared at the remains of their leader. Kouga… the wolf had been foolish, and because of that he died. Glancing up, they saw the ningen boy, and Katana walk into the forest, but they caught the last bit of their conversation. Ginta managed a smile at the inu and her ward upon hearing the boy's adoration, while Hakkaku merely stared after them not quiet understanding how a boy his age could suddenly become so attached to a cold woman.

"Lady Katana, your wound!" Bank cried, his eyes wide, as he stared at her reopened chest.

Sighing, the wolves caught Katana say, "It is fine, Bank… it shall heal just like any wound in time. Since I'm inu, it will be healed in a day or so… no need… to worry…" then, it seemed as if the forest had swallowed them up. Though their leader was gone, they could not find a reason to be angry with Katana…

* * *

_**KibaSin:**_

I just couldn't stop writing this last night! Ahh, it was so nice to add another character for Katana to get attached to. True, she seems cold, but in the end, she's merely Kagome underneath! Plus, it was fun making him a grandson of Bankotsu, who might I add is one of my favorite characters! Kouga is gone… and I'm sorry to all you Kouga fans, but that is the way the story works, though sometimes even I go back, and read it, and wish… that he hadn't died. However, the story is not finished, and you'll have to wait, to see what happens next!

_**Kiba**_


	16. Reunited

**_KibaSin:_**

Sorry, I added a little more to this chapter! I kind of forgot a tiny little piece, and I've edited some of it, so I should be better then before. Also I'm editing some of chapter 15, if you wish to re-read that as well!

**oOo**

**Chapter 16** – Reunited

The boy laughed as a small neko youkai raced around them. Katana still was not certain how she obtained the creature, but it seemed to like her newest ward, and as long it stayed out of her way, it was fine. Still, the black neko, with its white strips, and red eyes, looked so strange when she first found it. It made her think of a black Kirara… yet, she had yet to see it transform.

_At least it can fight, _her beast was still a little unhappy with the newest development. What could she say; her old miko ways would not allow her to just leave the boy stranded in the forest? Shrugging the words off, she continued forward, trying to find any scent of Shippo before she reached the village.

Her beast growled at the thoughts, and continued with, _you have a knack for just drawing things toward you, don't you Master Katana! I mean, first we end up with a tricky little fox under our _wing, _then a ningen boy, and now… we're traveling with a fucking **cat!**_

_QUIET! _Katana snapped. _You're giving me a headache baka-beast! Honestly, I still continue to wonder if you're not given to us youkai just to kill us from constant nonsense! The **boy **and the **neko STAY!**_

Snarling, her beast turned its head, as if to say: '_Very well, but I shall be bringing up the subject at a better time_'.

Bank's eyes gazed up at Katana for a moment, silently studying his lady. After her hard expression of thought was over, he asked, "My Lady, are you one of the Youkai Four?"

"Iie, boy," she replied, trying not to sound cold to him, "Why do you ask?"

Katana's head snapped to the side, when she felt something land on her shoulder. There, sitting on her shoulder, was the neko… Frowning, she turned back to the boy as he began listing things that might give people the image of her being one of the Youkai Four. Shaking her head, she continued forward… her nose twitching for signs of danger, while her eyes scanned the forest.

The neko on her shoulder hissed, and began digging its claws into her shoulder. Looking up, Katana growled when she realized she'd gotten to into the boy's story. Reaching down, she grabbed the boy's haori collar, and tugged him behind her.

The scent filling her nose was horrid, but she could not place where it was coming from… or whom it belonged to. The neko on her shoulder tensed up, as the dark voice Katana knew all too well filled the area.

"Kukuku, I see you have finally returned Kagome!" Naraku's baboon figure appeared in the line of trees. She could not see his face, but somehow she felt his eyes travel over her body. Growling, she pulled Banruko from her side, not wanting to get to close. Naraku would probably use the boy to get at her then.

"Ahhh, not much of a welcome," Naraku sighed, "Oh, what is this?" His eyes landed on her chest, taking in the sight of the tainted fragment of the Shikon no Tama. His eyes filled with lust for it, but he stayed his distance, not knowing the full extent of this demoness.

"The Shikon no Tama," he growled as if in arousal, "My, my, Kagome you've tainted it soo…"

"Katana," the boy bravely interupted, "Her name is Lady Katana!"

"What a brave boy, _Katana… _I'm sure he would make a fine kill for you," Naraku hissed.

Growling, Katana coldly replied, "The boy will not die, while under my protection."

Another deep, dark chuckle filled the area, before Naraku stated, "I see, you still have a love for ningens. Such a shame, Kagome, after all, a demoness such as you should not associate with such low creatures."

"Katana," she hissed, her eyes flashing between red, and dark blue.

"Kukuku, I also see you have a problem with people calling you by your ningen name. Tell me, Katana, why do you travel with a human boy, if you have a problem with your name… Kagome?" Naraku laughed.

Her nostrils flared once, before Katana allowed a smirk to cross her lips. "Ahh, Naraku, to me it seems you are still a coward. I see your still sending puppets instead handling things yourself," Katana allowed a small dark laughed to pass her lips.

Her foot slid a bit toward the left, and she allowed her nose to take in the scent of magic. Master Tsubaki had told her how to make a puppet of ones self, and even made one of Master Zuku so she could take in the scent, and remember it. The smell of hidden magic, and cedar wood filled her nose, telling her that this was in fact not Naraku.

Bank stepped back, when Katana silently moved an inch. He hadn't been around her, but after her last battle with the ookami, he could tell she was ready to attack this Naraku fellow. Gazing up at the youkai female, Bank watched her eyes darken, before…

"Well, you have made yourself… more attractive then your incarnation, at least--"

Katana shot forward, and before Naraku could tell what was happening, allowed Banruko's power to blast out toward him. The suddenly blast escaped like lightning, and slammed against the puppet, making it crumble to ash. Sheathing her sword, she turned back to the boy, and motioned for him to come.

_Bright side, Naraku's no longer hiding, _Katana thought.

_Bad side, _her beast continued, _somehow that hanyou knows that you're no longer ningen, and who we are._

_Hai, but its not like he's going to kill us, _she replied, before blocking out her youkais bantering.

* * *

Following behind the cold taiyoukai, Shippo looked over at the dragon, AhUn as the small girl had called it. Sitting in his saddle, was the ningen girl, Rin, and that toad like thing, Jaken. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the taiyoukai, his face emotionless, but on the inside he was extremely worried about Katana. He couldn't get that fact out of his head.

Sesshoumaru, seemed normal as ever, but on the inside he was having a problem with his imagination. His mind was swirling with many things, like the death of his brother, her blood, why the Tetsusigia seemed heavier when he clashed his sword against it? Normal things… until he began thinking about the smell of Katana's blood, along with what she was going to do to Inuyasha.

His inner eyes, was creating a lovely picture, caused from his youkais lust for Katana. Inside his mind, he could clearly see her standing on a cliff, looking down toward the hell she'd sent Inuyasha's body to. His blood, along with a little of hers was everywhere, and she was gazing up at the sky. As he approached, she turned toward him, her eyes cold, before she saw him, and turned back toward the sky…

His mind had played out different things that would happen next, but he didn't wish to follow any of them. He was trying to fight down his lust, and concentrate on which direction Katana's scent was hitting him from, but it was getting very hard with his thoughts roaming. He didn't need his body to rise with heat right now!

That was the only thing he hated about being a male youkai. Males were like a fire, flickering, and dying down, before someone lit the flame again, causing their bodies to react. However, a female could take hours to actually get aroused. Female youkai were hard to heat up, but from his experiences he could easily get any demoness hot and ready within an hour. However, he did have to wonder if Katana would be easily aroused, since human females were easily switched on. If she had once been a ningen, maybe she could be turned on as fast as he could. The thought brought a small smirk to his face, as he continued forward.

Taking a quick glance back, he took in the sight of his slumped retainer, and chattering ward, who seemed to be highly interested in the kit. Taking his eyes, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air once more.

She was close…

Her blood, and sweet scent were evidence to this.

Moving faster, Sesshoumaru walked toward his intended. His stride increased, and the kit began walking faster as well, obviously having picked up on her scent. Continuing on this path, he knew he'd reach her soon, and once he did, he was going to show her of his want… his lust… and…

_Damn, _he thought to himself, _I forgot about that stupid youkai ball! _

_That's not my fault! _His youkai spoke up.

Glaring ahead of himself, Sesshoumaru continued by thinking, _this Sesshoumaru never said it was._

_You were thinking it, _his beast snorted.

Snorting himself, he felt like rubbing his temples. Since the southern lord had died, and a new lord or lady was to be put in the place, the ball was being held there. However, since it was the youkai ball, he was required to attend, with his mate, his intended, or his guest on his arm. Smirking a little, he told himself, Katana would be that person, she would be on his arm.

* * *

"Hentai, not in front of the kids," Sango hissed to her husband. She watched as Miroku sighed, before taking his hand back. Nodding in satisfaction, she turned back to her daughters.

"Mommy, you said you knew that demoness, who was she?" her oldest, Sasha asked.

"Hai, her name is Katana," Sango said.

Her youngest daughter, Kira, suddenly popped in, asking, "Mommy, what is Katana like?"

"Well…" Sango blinked, "I'm not sure. Back when she was Kagome, a ningen miko, she was very kind, but now… she colder, like most youkai."

"Inuyasha's not cold," Kira said.

"True," Miroku smiled, "but Inuyasha was not trained by his youkai father, nor was he brought up like a youkai. Katana was put under stress, and became like a normal youkai, cold, distant, and most of the time, silent."

"How do you know?" Sasha asked, "She could still be nice! She had the little kit, Shippo, follow her. If she was mean, and cold, wouldn't she have just left him?"

"Possibly, but we can't be certain. Kagome usually had motherly instincts, but Katana… well, we say much for her," Sango said. "We can say, however, that she's our friend."

"But…" Kira asked, "if she's our friend, why did she attack the village?"

Frowning, Miroku sighed, "She did not attack the village on purpose. Katana went into a rage, when Keade died, and transformed while consumed by her inner self, her darker side. When that happened, Inuyasha attacked her, causing her to turn her attention toward the village."

"So, its Inuyasha's fault," the little girl gasped.

"Iie," Sango continued for him, "but he did have a large part in it."

The little girls nodded, before running off to play once more. Obviously, they were no longer interested in the conversation, as Sango turned to Miroku and said, "Katana will be back."

"I know, and when she comes, Inuyasha will die," Miroku sighed…

* * *

Shippo, and Sesshoumaru's scent filled her nose as she continued forward. Obviously, Sesshoumaru had smelled her blood, and was now taking care of Shippo until he found her. Stopping, Katana looked back at the small boy, who was now carrying the black neko. He bumped into her legs, before glancing up and smiling.

"Bank…" her usual cold voice, commanded, "I want to hold onto my hakamas."

"Hai, Lady Katana," Bank said. He frowned, and asked, "Lady Katana?"

"Boy…" she said, silently telling him to continue.

"Where do I set Niko?" Bank asked holding out the small neko he'd named.

Glaring down at the small neko, now named Niko, Katana grabbed it by the neck and placed it on her shoulder. The neko sat straight up, reminding her of a black cat that a witch would carry. Shaking that off, she felt the boy wrap his arms around her leg, and without further need, she jumped into the air.

Her youki cloud formed around her feet, when the boy screamed in fright. Her body shot forward, the boy gripping onto her leg like it would be the only way to live. However, her cloud formed quickly, and she moved herself into the sky, traveling forward. The boy let go of her leg, and leaned over to grip at the cloud. On the inside, Katana smiled at the sight of the boy pulling at her cloud, and laughing with delight when the fluffy material floated from his grip.

_Now all we is a small creature to follow us around, worshipping the ground we walk on, to be our retainer and we can be just like Sesshoumaru, _her beast snicker. _A taiyoukai! _Her beast began to shake with laughter, and she rolled her eyes, making the cloud travel toward the scent she was picking up.

The scent began getting stronger, until she finally found herself above the taiyoukai, who was staring up at her cloud. The little girl with him gasped, and watched as she grabbed the boy by the haori collar, before she allowed her cloud to part. Falling toward the ground, she felt the boy tense once more, before he screamed.

Landing softly on the ground, she dropped the boy on his backside, and rubbed at her ears. The kit, and the boy ran both were by her side instantly, asking, "Lady Katana, are you alright?"

Shippo turned toward the small ningen boy, and asked, "Who are you?"

Glancing over at the youkai, Bank said, "My name is Bank! Yours?"

"Shippo, I'm a kitsune," Shippo sighed, "but everyone mistakes me for a dog."

"You'd be a pretty weird looking dog, since you have orange hair," Bank frowned.

Mouth dropping, Shippo growled, "Its red."

"Shippo," Katana's cold voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hai, Lady Katana?"

"Be nice to Bank," Katana growled herself. Looking down at the kitsune, and finally kneeled before him, and asked, "Have you been good, Shippo?"

"Hai, Lady Katana! I've followed behind Sesshoumaru-sama, and that's it," Shippo grinned proudly. Looking over at the boy, his grin widened, but fell when Katana patted the ningen on the head. _What the hell! That pat should have been mine, _pouting, Shippo took notice of the neko upon the jacket Katana had.

"Arigatou, taiyoukai," Katana said.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru said, "Katana, why don't we travel together? After all, this Sesshoumaru can see you have been making a pack of your own, but it would be better protected while traveling with me."

"Is there anything, this Katana will have to do for you?" Katana hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"Hai, you will come to the annual youkai ball on my arm," Sesshoumaru smirked.

_Youkai Ball? _She asked her beast, wishing to know what it was.

_Hai, the youkai ball is a gathering of sorts! It's a place where all the full-blooded youkai go once a year, to celebrate another year pass, and another beginning, since in this time, youkai did not know of January first. At this time, youkai look for suitable mates, or intends… you do know what that is, right, Master Katana? _Her beast was staring at her, with its large red eyes.

_Hai, _Katana growled.

Nodding, her beast continued, _Anyway, its also a place where other youkai can fight off the male of female that another youkai has already taken, or is planning to mate. Meaning, if the youkai should lose, then…_

_They lose their mating mark, or courting mark, correct? _

_Hai, _her beast snorted.

Allowing the information to roll in her mind, Katana smirked, saying, "Very well, taiyoukai."

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

I know there wasn't much action, and kind a short, but I wanted the real fun part to be in the next chapter. Plus, my mind was more into one of my other stories, one that I haven't had time to work on. Then, my writers block for a story finally went away, and now I'm back into writing that. O, and I'm finally moving, my popular story, 'The Assistant' over here, and I believe I'm on chapter 21, and working on chapter 22! Isn't that great?

Now, I have Sesshoumaru and Katana traveling together, what could come of that? Two powerful inuyoukai, two ningen, two smaller youkai, a neko, and a dragon. Hmm… an interesting pack if you ask me! Never really saw that coming, but I needed to get them closer together, that way I could accomplish the next chapter, and make Katana go to the youkai ball with Sesshoumaru. I want to put a fight between Katana and one of the bitches (female youkai) who want Sesshoumaru, but by that time, I'll have a surprise for you! Now I won't tell you what it is, but it has to do with them both!

_**What is the youkai ball?**_

_Now, no one has asked this, since I kind of strung it into the story, but the ball is basically a gathering where all the youkai in Japan come together to find mates, intends, ect. Now, this ball is only for full-blooded youkai, so Inuyasha will not be there, that way I don't have another fight between them until later, when need be._ _I can't wait to write the details for the place where its held, or all the different youkai there. O, and I might have a few male youkai who want Katana, but she'll put them in their places. Being as cold and heartless as Sesshoumaru, I think it'd be kind of easy, don't you?_

O, and if you have questions just ask! I'll be willing to give answers, or hint at it, cause there are some things about the story I will not tell you. Like I got this question once on AFF:

_**Is Inuyasha going to die? Cause it's kind of obvious he is!**_

Now, this question I will not answer. Sure, you can think he's going to die, or you can think I'm going to twist something into the story that will change it. However, I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to kill him or not. In the first version I didn't cause I actually like Inuyasha, even if I like making an Inuyasha bashing fic. However, in this story I'm not so sure, I might kill him… I might now… So, you can ask questions, but sometimes I won't have an answer, and tell you so. Like with this one, I would have answered:

_Are you sure Inuyasha's going to die? It's my story after all, so for all you know, Inuyasha could still be living in the end. I'm not sure myself, so how can you be so sure that he's going to die? I could always change something, make Katana no longer wish to kill Inuyasha, and merely live her life with Sesshoumaru, since this is a Sess/Kag fic. Honestly, I don't have an answer, so you shouldn't have an answer either._

Well, anyway, if you have a question, be free to ask it, and if I have an answer I'll give it to you. Ok, I'll end this now, Arigatou!

_Kiba_


	17. A New Master

**Chapter 17 – **A New Master

Naraku laughed, his red eyes trained upon the mirror before him. Silently, he took the information, and locked it away deep within his mind. Kagome and Sesshoumaru… a couple he'd never thought would actually come to pass.

However, the softly spoken words of the witch once more came back to him. Back after he'd left Mount Hakurei, he'd called upon a future seer. He still called her a witch… but that was not important… no, what was important was what she'd said. Softly, the witch had talked about his defeat… a long, bloody battle, between him, and two youkai.

He'd merely snorted, and asked what she meant, since he didn't have many full demons wanting his head. The witch, once more looking into the future, had said: _'a former ningen miko, turned youkai… and a taiyoukai, who wishes to mate with her… They shall be in the third stage of courting, and close to the actual mating cycle upon the first encounter. The last battle you will ever see, however, will take place after they are mated, and their first child is born…'_

Still, after hearing that, he'd snorted about how Kagome and Sesshoumaru would never mate, even if Kagome did turn youkai. However, looking through Kanna's mirror, and seeing Sesshoumaru ask Katana to the youkai ball, he knew that somehow the taiyoukai had taken interest in the former miko. Perhaps… he'd been wrong…

Now, though, he wasn't worrying about his death, and waved toward Kanna, saying, "Kanna, show me Inuyasha."

"Hai… Naraku," Kanna's usually devoid voice said.

The mirror within her hand began swirling white, before changing scenes. First, the corners changed, and then the entire mirror flashed until finally the scene focused on the inu-hanyou. There inside the mirror, stood Inuyasha, swinging Tetsusigia around like it was nothing… yet…

* * *

Inuyasha swung Tetsusigia again, testing the weight of his sword. It was heavier, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. Plus, every time he pulled the blade from its sheath, it sent a burning sensation up his arm. Allowing a sigh to pass his lips, Inuyasha looked at the blade, rolling it so he could see both side, when… he took notice of the design now imprinted in the blade.

There were two, both long Chinese dragons; they were winding up one side of the blade, and he narrowed his eyes at them. Where the hell had they come from, and why the hell were they there now? Since they'd never been there before, he silently wondered if he'd taught the Tetsusigia a new attack, since the 'Bakuryuuha' was supposed to be its ultimate attack.

Sitting on the ground, Inuyasha placed the blade in his lap, before allowing his claws to run over the dragons. They were cut into the blade, like they'd been there forever… However, when his claws began tracing the designs, the dragons turned black, and began moving, as if alive.

Gasping, Inuyasha stood quickly, dropping his blade. The Tetsusigia managed to drop on the blank side. He watched as the dragons moved, wrapping around each other, and wiggling; to him it honestly looked like they were trying to come out into the world.

Faster, the dragons moved quickly, until the entire side of the blade was black, and they were shining red. Then, a light shot out from his sword, and he raised his sleeve, blocking the light. When it faded, he lowered his sleeve, and gasped, "What the fuck?"

The grass his blade once laid on was gone, leaving a transformed Tetsusigia shape in its place. Allowing his hand to reach down, he felt the sudden power pulse from the spot, and the powerful youkai ki (energy) began zapping at his hand. Snapping his hand back, Inuyasha finally realized his sword was gone, and merely replaced with the scent of power.

"Her blood…" Inuyasha whispered, knowing where this power had come from… "Her blood must have mixed with Tetsusigia, causing the blade to… finally allow a youkai to touch it… and now…"

_Kami… _his inner voice shook with laughter, _this is interesting! It would seem hanyou, that Tetsusigia is now one with Katana's blood, and power; this is very bad for you!_

_Why? _Inuyasha was confused… even when he had been trying to explain it himself.

_Stupid hanyou, it means that Tetsusigia's barrier is gone, and now the sword has decided to get a worthy master, _his beast shook with more laughter, as realization hit him.

Tetsusigia now belonged to Katana…

Her blood had somehow broken the magical barrier his father had placed upon it. _How…_ how? His mind swirled with different possibilities, but still he could not understand how the blood of a miko inuyoukai could break his great and terrible father's spell. His father was the most powerful demon to have ever walked Japan… since he was more powerful then Sesshoumaru, who was now considered the most powerful taiyoukai in Japan. How, though, could she break his barrier, unless… she was more powerful then even his father. Was that possible? How was it that, Katana could even be compared to his father? The giant white inu… being over thrown by a black miko inuyoukai… who wasn't even half his size… well, unless she hadn't shown how big she actually was, but he was sure she was about the same size as Sesshoumaru.

_This is very, very bad, _he thought.

_I could have told you that, baka-hanyou, _his beast snorted.

* * *

Rolling the blade in her hand, Katana glared down at it. _That stupid wolf! I should have killed him more slowly; _she huffed, looking at the crack in her blade. She still couldn't believe that Kouga's shard put so much power into his blood, that he cracked her Banruko.

"You could have Totosai fix it." Shippo's voice cut through her thoughts, making her glance back, a slight glare in her eyes. However, the kit was right, and she'd probably need to see the old sword smith, and explain that she merely wanted him to fix the blade, nothing more…

Either that… or he'd run away…

Sesshoumaru snorted, his eyes trained upon the path before them. _Totosai would run, before ever fixing a blade with that much demonic power pulsing from it, _he thought. His hand fell on Tokijin, silently remembering when the old man told him that he wouldn't make him a sword. The old smith was stupid sometimes…

_Or, how about the time… _his beast said, _when Totosai merely put Tenseiga on a branch on Bokusenou, with a note saying that our father had died, and wish for us to have it? True, we'd already known our father had died, but it was strange to see the smith would not come near us._

His beast was shaking with laughter at the memory. It was a nice moment in time, but then again… his father had died for that worthless ningen onna before it happened. Sighing, he continued forward, not caring for the subject.

_What was so strange about it? Totosai was afraid we'd kill him… something about not wanting to risk his life more then he already was, _Sesshoumaru stated.

His golden eyes glanced over at Katana, taking in her lovely form, as she tilted her sword back in forth. He heard her mumble something, before she slid it back into the sash around her waist. His eyes traveled across her small waist, and then her stomach… taking in the sight of her bellybutton ring, and pale skin.

Turning back to the path, Sesshoumaru continued forward at a normal pace. He needed to stop thinking of her in such a way. He really didn't understand it… sure his beast knew what it wanted, but they did not have an understanding… they did not respect each other… wasn't that what mates were supposed to be.

"I believe seeing Totosai would be for the best," Katana said. "Banruko when cracked or broken begins releasing its demonic energy, killing everything but myself…" She began twisting her hand in front of her face, examining her claws for the perfect edge, after all, she might have cracked one of them as well, even if they were as strong as steel.

"You would know this how, Katana?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice faking boredom.

Katana smirked, "I have broken it once myself…"

"Hmm…" the taiyoukai mumbled, "Perhaps we should see Totosai, then."

"Indeed," Katana smirked, mimicking the taiyoukai's bored voice.

Growling in annoyance, Sesshoumaru marked down another reason as to why he could not respect this female, for anything other then the power she radiated so freely, in his mind. She needed to stop mocking him…

"Lady Katana?"

"Hai, Bank?" Katana said.

"My feet hurt," he said, his hand reaching out and holding onto her clawed one. His adoring eyes stared up at her, until finally she sighed and gave in.

"Fine," she whispered. Without much thought, she kneeled, and felt the boy crawl up onto her back. Making sure he didn't touch Banruko, she held him the best she could while wearing her jacket and began walking forward.

However, she didn't far before the neko came up beside her. Looking down, she heard him meow, and raised an eyebrow. The neko stopped, and as she watched Katana saw a soft blue mist rise around the neko, before it stood there in true form… like Kirara…

_So the neko controls ice, instead of fire, _Katana thought.

The neko growled, and rubbed its head against her hand. Nodding Katana swiftly moved the boy from her back, and up onto the neko's back. She watched as the neko began walking forward, ice forming on the ground it walked on. It was strange that the large black neko would control something so cold, while Kirara controlled the opposite… something really hot.

Watching the boy, she smiled a bit, before replacing her mask, and continuing forward behind Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled, seeing the way they interacted, and nodded when she realized why her lord decided to let the pretty lady travel with them. Strange though… that the youkai female would remind her of the miko Kagome… she wondered why? Mainly because it was strange that such a cold, and distant youkai would radiate such motherly instincts…

* * *

"Just go away," Inuyasha growled at the little girl.

Kira, not being one to just walk away, said, "Come on, Inuyasha, I want to see you do it again!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, I think your 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' attack is cool," Kira smiled.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. Once more, he sliced his claws toward a tree, and watched as the attack slammed against it, before the tree fell over, having been cut from its roots.

"Inuyasha?" the little girl asked.

Turning toward her, Inuyasha sighed, "Hai?"

"Where is Tetsusigia, and why aren't you wearing its sheath?"

Inuyasha glanced down. He'd never really noticed that the sheath was gone, but he did know that around three hours ago the blade had left his side. Even if it had been made by his father's fang, it would seem it wished to have a youkai master… like it did when his father was alive. Still, why would his father's fang want to be in the hands of Katana? She was nothing like his father, who had seemed kind and loving… while Katana, was cold, and nothing more then a slaughtering machine.

"The sword is no longer mine." Inuyasha sighed, his eyes drooped down, and his ears pulled back, making it seem like he had nothing left in the world.

Kira, frowning, asked, "Did somebody take it from you Inu-kuro?"

"Don't call me that," Inuyasha growled, staring down at the girl.

Giggling, Kira pointed at him, before saying, "Answer the question, Inuyasha!"

"Iie, no one took Tetsusigia from me…"

"Then… why is it gone?"

"Because," Inuyasha coughed, "Tetsusigia wanted a stronger master… and left me…"

"Can it do that?" Kira gasped.

"It can now," Inuyasha grumbled before leaving the girl to herself.

Watching his figure fade into the distance, Kira finally turned back toward the village, and began running through the forest. She was going to tell her mommy and daddy about this! What if Inuyasha never got the sword back…? Her parents were always telling her, that something bad happened when Inuyasha didn't have Tetsusigia on him… meaning that could happen now.

Being in 'Inuyasha's Forest' many times before, helped the small child, as she ran through the foliage. Cutting through the last line of trees, Kira began jogging down the hills, before running down the path inside the village. The other villagers merely watched her go, thinking she was playing a game, and never took notice of her worried eyes.

Running at top speed, for her small size, Kira finally ran through the flap covering the door, and stepped in front of her father, who was currently feeding the fire. Panting, from her long run, Kira sat before him, and waited until he asked her something… or what she wanted.

"What is troubling you, Kira?" Miroku asked. Kira smiled, loving that her father always knew when she had something she wanted to say, or something that was on her mind… but didn't want to talk about.

Taking a big breath, Kira began, "Daddy! InuyashaisnolongercarryingTetsusigiasoIaskedhimwhereitwentandhesaidsomethingaboutitwantinganew…" taking another big breath, the little girl continued, "masterandnolongerwishingtobewithhimsoIaskedifthatcouldhappenandhesaidnowitcan!"

Smiling, Miroku said, "Kira, try it again, and this time slow down."

"Hai, daddy!" Kira said, "Inuyasha is no longer carrying Tetsusigia, so I asked him where it went and he said that it wanted a new master, so I asked if that was possible, and he said… umm… now it can!"

"He no longer had Tetsusigia," Miroku looked worried for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

Kira, frowning, said, "Daddy, Inuyasha didn't even have the sheath…"

_Something must have happened during the battle between Katana and Inuyasha… still, this is not good, _Miroku sighed. Standing, he reached for his shakoju, before turning back to his daughter saying, "Arigatou, for telling me this, Kira… now, I must go find your mother, while you run along and play, alright?"

"Alright, daddy," Kira said, getting up from her seat, and running out the door.

* * *

Her feet thumped against the ground, it moving slightly from beneath her black boots. Her mind was concentrating on her sword, trying to keep down the amount of youki pouring from it. However, now her mind was going back to the death of Kikyo, and Kouga… a smirk crossed her lips, as she remembered the fear within their eyes. If it were raw meat, she could feed from it forever…

Shaking her head in laughter, Katana continued behind the taiyoukai, her steps long and fluid, as the smaller youkai and ningen were fast asleep on the back of the neko and dragon. Well, if she had someone to talk to…

_We are youkai; we stay distant from others, _her youkai snapped like many times before.

Katana sighed inwardly, replying, _I know… but sometimes I wish I had someone to talk with…_

"You will need proper attire for the ball," Sesshoumaru's calm voice cracked through her resolve.

Katana narrowed her eyes, before asking, "Is my attire not appropriate enough?"

"For traveling, hai, but not for a ball," Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Then what do you expect me to do, taiyoukai?" she snarled.

"We should stop in a village, and have a seamstress make you something…"

Katana snorted, before saying, "I will not wear a traditional kimono Sesshoumaru, so you better have something that allows me to wear hakamas!"

"You can wear white hakamas, and a skirt with slits over it. That way, you may fight if another demoness thinks you belong to me," Sesshoumaru said, boredom clear as day.

Smirking, Katana asked, "Now, why would they think that?"

"Merely because you will be on my arm…"

Narrowing her eyes, Katana said, "Very well, but I get to talk with this seamstress, and design the haori and skirt myself…"

"The only thing this Sesshoumaru asks, is you have it made in white and red," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hmm?"

"You will be on my arm, Katana, therefore it is respectful to wear my colors," he smirked.

Growling, Katana snarled, "Fine!"

The air shifted around them, making both youkai to turn toward the source. Their superior eyes searched the sky, and forest, trying to figure out why the wind suddenly changed directions, heading straight from them. Black, and silver hair was caught within the grasp of the breeze, and lifted into the air, as both youkai felt a wave of power wash through them.

Sesshoumaru's hand landed upon Tokijin, not trusting whatever was coming toward them. He felt like… he knew this power… but yet it had changed… and became different. He watched the female now in front of him, her black hair acting like water as it swayed in the wind, and her stance shifting silently… ready for whatever was coming.

Katana allowed her claws to twitch, silently shifting in her place. She knew this power, having been near it many times, but couldn't understand why it was here. Was Inuyasha following her? Did he want to die so quickly? Honestly, she couldn't understand why the power of Tetsusigia was coming near them… or why, it felt different in a way… more powerful then before.

_Has Inuyasha done something to make his power grow…? _Katana growled at the thought… the bakuryuuha was the ultimate attack of the Tetsusigia, so… how could it…

Her beast snarled, its hair on end, as the power suddenly filled the area. A bright light was cast over the forest, causing both youkai to look away suddenly, their eyes blinded from the light. Katana raised her black sleeve before her dark blue eyes, not understanding where the light was coming from.

_When did Inuyasha get such a power, _she asked?

Her beast growled, _I don't believe he did… Look, the light is fading!_

Lowering her sleeve, Kagome found herself looking at two floating dragons. They were swimming around a sword, which held the design of an inu howling on one side of the blade. However, the blade began to spin, until the other side was visible. Without a sword, the blade hot toward her, and into her sash, before the dragons roared, only to sink into the blade. Watching, confused, Katana saw a sheath materialize around the blade, until it merely sat at her side, giving off great waves of demonic power… a power even greater then Sesshoumaru's…

_InuTaisho… _flashed through her thoughts, as she gazed down upon the sword in confusion.

Another small voice, filled her head, and said, **_Katana… you are my new master… the barrier, placed by my first master has been broken by your blood, and I find you worthy of my power…_**

_InuTaisho? _She asked once more, finally recognizing the voice…

**_I am his fang… not the taiyoukai himself… _**it whispered.

_His fangs holds great power, Master Katana, _her beast tilted its head, also confused by the new turn of events.

"Tetsusigia?" Sesshoumaru whispered, his eyes trained upon his father's sword. _How… she's a demon…? _It didn't make since; she was a powerful full-blooded youkai, which the sword was supposed to reject. How was it that she now had his father's fang sitting on her hip? Anger rose in him for a moment…

However, it died down, upon realization…

Her blood! His father had placed the barrier by soaking the blade in his blood! When Katana's miko, and youkai mixture was adsorbed into the blade, his father's barrier must have fallen. Her miko blood, must have canceled out his father's youkai blood, thus breaking the barrier down… making the Tetsusigia heavy, trying to not only break the barrier, but also adsorb the power inside her.

Now…

The Tetsusigia, being apart of his father had a choice, and decided that the demoness before him… the demoness that gave it an extra boost… was better fit to wield it. Strange… but he could not find himself trying to take it from her. Now that the barrier was gone, he could touch his father's sword… but he found no need…

He didn't want it anymore…

He had no desire to even wield himself… even when, long ago he would have given anything just to touch it once.

_Why… _Katana whispered to the blade, entirely oblivious to the taiyoukai watching her.

**_Katana… with your blood, and my first master's power… I am much stronger… _**it whispered… **_I have new attacks, which you may use…_**

_Why? _Katana asked more forcefully.

**_My master… you are worthy to wield me… with your blood, I am free… and I choose you to wield my awesome power… _**the fang died down, the voice fading away.

"Hmm…" Katana mumbled, before turning toward the taiyoukai, and saying, "I believe we should continue on toward Totosai…"

"Hai…" Sesshoumaru whispered, "I agree."

Lowering her head, Katana waited for him to move forward, before moving herself. She glanced down, however, and stared at the sword that had once been on Inuyasha's hip… and protected her weak ningen form many times. Silently, she was curious about what its new powers would be… but other then that, she was happy to see the sword finally in the hands of someone who wouldn't just swing it around like a barbarian…

_What else can you expect from Inuyasha, _Katana snorted.

Her beast, finally calmed from the experience, replied, _there is not much else you can, when it comes to that baka-hanyou!_

For once…

She agreed with her beast…

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

Yeah, another chapter done, meaning another one to make! What did you think? Come on, you can tell me, was it good… or bad? Really, I wish to know, since I would like to make it better, or 'less confusing' as I've been told it sounds at times. LOL! Sure, it does sound a little confusing at times, but other then that, its good right? Nevermind about that, umm… lets see…

_What will happen next?_

Well, I'll give you a small peek… but, by small I mean, that I'm not going to give you a piece of the chapter, but I'm going to tell you where I plan to take them. Next, of course, they will meet Totosai… and then, I plan on bringing a dragon with shikon shards into the twist. Of course, when that happens, I hope to have the dragon attacking a village, where they'll find the seamstress that will make Katana's outfit.

O, I can also tell you what Katana's going to wear during the youkai ball, since I do write down a few things on paper, about where I want the story to go. Like during chapter 14, I wrote down three pages of information, not wanting to forget it, but I wasn't at my computer, so it was more like taking notes. Umm… ok, so lets get started! Since, that will be like a sneak peek for a future chapter, since she won't even get the outfit until chapter 19 or 20! Yes, this story is going to be long, but I like writing long things, as long as they have details, fighting, and draw out the story in a good way, instead of just rambling on about some nonsense!

Ok:

**Chapter(**_I don't know_**) -** The Youkai Ball Begins

_**Now, I don't know when this will happen, but here you go! O, and I might change the chapter name!**_

_**Katana's Outfit:**_

_She wore a simple white haori, like the male on her arm, however, unlike Sesshoumaru, Katana did not wear hakamas. Well, actually to others it looked like she was wearing a traditional female style kimono, but… she wasn't. Her legs were covered by what looked to be the bottom of the kimono, but was actually a skirt designed to look like it was connected to the haori. The skirt held slits that came straight up to her mid-thigh, for easy movement… just in case. Underneath, Katana wore a pair of loose hakamas, but these were not baggy like her companions, no they were fighting fit… close to her skin, instead of hanging from her legs, until her ankles. The entire outfit was white, making it seem whole, with red designs, some merely circles, and leaves at the bottom of her skirt, while a red dragon ran up her right side, until its head sat on her breast. On the back of haori, there was a large red, and black crescent moon, showing everyone who she was escorted by. The outfit was completed by a dark green, and blue design covered obi, boots, and a few pieces of jewelry._

_Not being one for make-up, Katana left her face clean of paint. Her hair, held up by a comb, was pulled in what looked to be a twist, so her silver tips were hanging out of the twist, down to her neck. She still did not know how the servants got it into that type of hairstyle, but it was suitable, and well made. However, when the servants were not looking, she'd grabbed black nail polish from her backpack, and painted it over her claws, making them shine like the night…_

_Heads turned toward them as they walked into the room. Katana smirked upon hearing many of the other youkai gasp. Some she knew were gasping from merely seeing her with the taiyoukai… others from her beauty… while some, had taken notice of the courting mark, Katana was cleverly showing off, by allowing her haori to loosen, and fall down her shoulders a bit. Not too much to make them think like she was trying to seduce everyone, like a whore, but enough so they could see the mark, and knew she was to mate the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru!_

_She'd done that to make them jealous…_

_After all, she was a bitch…_

**oOo**

What do you think? Yeah, it's a little bit of information to make you want me to type, type, type, and get clear up to that chapter, though I don't know which it will be. However, its only a work in progress, cause I'll probably end up changing a few things, and rewriting some of the words, since it is a little confusing at first. Anyway, even I can't wait until I get to that chapter, and can't wait to bring in: _Kumiko._ Now, I believe I've given you enough information for one day, so I won't tell you anymore about her, but she will come in during the ball, and be out as soon as the ball is over.

_Kiba_


	18. The Sword Smith, Totosai

**Chapter 18 – **The Sword Smith, Totosai

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is hungry!" Rin's young voice cut through the morning fog like a knife. They'd been traveling for a day now… toward Totosai, however, with two ningens, it was hard to travel quickly. True, they knew that they'd have to leave the children with Jaken, AhUn, and Niko sooner or later, so they could travel through the barren, fire like place, Sesshoumaru had told her, Totosai resided.

"I smell berries up ahead, we could stop there, if Sesshoumaru says its alright," Katana smirked.

Scowling, Sesshoumaru remembered the last time Rin got into a thicket of black berries. The girl had started picking only a few at first, but like the child she was, soon began running around, trying to pick as many as she could, and stuff them into her mouth. Though she had been hungry, she had ended up sick afterward, making him worry a little more about her health. What if she did it again…? _I don't want to know, _he groaned inside.

Rin squealed before saying, "Can we, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Knowing the girl would have to wait for an answer, Katana said, "I bet he would say 'yes', if you promise not to gorge yourself until your sick, Rin…"

Rin frowned, saying, "Rin has already done that once before, Katana-chan, and Rin will never do it again, after the tummy ache she got."

Nodding, she turned back to Sesshoumaru, before asking, "May we, Sesshoumaru? I could go hunt something in the meantime…"

"Have you not killed enough already?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Looking back toward the children, each with large eyes, she walked forward until she was beside the taiyoukai, and whispered, "I am a slaughter; I never get enough!"

"Lady Katana, why do you kill so much?" Bank's innocent voice blurted in.

Glancing back, Katana narrowed her eyes a bit, saying, "Bank, 'tis rude to interrupt."

"Gomen, Lady Katana!" Bank smiled. His white teeth shined in the morning sun, like a small little flame that danced as the sun climbed constantly into the sky.

"She kills because it's a youkai's nature," Shippo said.

Rin bit her lip, before saying, "But… Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't kill all the time!"

"Such things are beneath Sesshoumaru-sama, you insolent child," Jaken sneered, his voice sharp. He would not show it, but he was growing soft when it came to children. So, he hid it behind sharp words, and cruel looks.

Smirking, Katana snapped, "Jaken, would you like to have your tongue cut from your mouth, while you sleep?"

"I… iie… Kat… ana-sama," Jaken shuddered.

"Then I suggest you do not talk to the children that way," she snapped, her eyes blazing.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, taking in the growing conversation with mild amusement. He smirked a little, and pushed down his feelings, as his beast began growling about her motherly instincts, and how she was perfectly protecting the children she considered her own. Then, without reason, the baka-beast began forming images of the pups he wished to have inside his mind, and forming Katana's image holding one of them, with him leaning against a wall nearby.

_Damn it, you fucking… _he was about to scowl at his beast more, but it cut him off quickly.

With an inu smirk, the giant shiro-inu inside his mind, replied, _don't, I already know what your going to say… But, just think about it, her… us… a room… making those adorable pups I know you wish to have! Then, her giving birth, and finally being able to hold one of them… Wouldn't it be wonderful?_

_Hai, for a family! _Sesshoumaru growled.

_Isn't that what two mates start! She will be our mate, master! I will see to that, even if I have to push you aside, and ravish her flesh myself! _His beast was snarling now, knowing what he was going for. By merely saying those four little words, he'd nearly told his beast that he would not follow its choice, and instead mate another woman that would never have its approval.

"Shippo, why do youkai like to kill?" Bank asked, looking at the kitsune walking beside his neko ride.

Shippo's green eyes looked at the boy, silently sighing, he said, "I don't know…"

"Why not, aren't you a youkai?"

"Hai!"

"Then why don't you know?" Rin asked, before Bank could.

Looking at his feet, Shippo said, "It has something to do with nature, and instincts, ok? I don't know exactly what it is, because my parents died before they could teach me…"

"I'm so sorry, Shippo-chan…" Rin said, softly, "My parents died too…"

Sniffling, Bank said, "So did mine!"

"Rin, Shippo, and Bank are orphans?" Rin asked.

"Are you blind, girl?" Jaken asked in a whispered tone, not wanting to set off the youkai female traveling ahead of him.

"Rin is not blind, Jaken-sama," Rin scowled.

Ah snorted, his head shaking with laughter, as Un continued forward, his head bouncing up and down, agreeing with his small rider. The two-headed dragon seemed to like the child very much, and even went as far as to protect her from all harm. Not just because of fear toward Sesshoumaru, but because it had grown a special bond with the child gently stroking its mane.

"Stupid beast!" Jaken shrieked, when the reins in his hand began tugging him against the necks of the two dragons.

Turning their heads sharply, the dragons both snorted in Jaken's face, making the gami scowl even more, and shout a few things the children were not supposed to hear.

"Jaken!" Katana hissed, her eyes now trained on the small retainer. His eyes met hers, the huge yellow orbs shaking with fear of her, and she was delighted to bask in it. Instantly, the toad began shouting his apologizes.

"Jaken, silence your insolent shouting," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Hai… milord," Jaken gasped.

"You should not talk like that, Jaken-sama!" Rin said with concern for the small gami. "Don't you remember last time you said such things in front of Rin? Even Rin would not want to be put back in that type of sit… situ…"

"Situation, Rin," Katana said.

"Hai! Arigatou, Katana-chan!" Rin replied, merrily.

"Hmm…" Katana said. Her nose flared, taking in the scent of fresh berries, as they came closer to the small thicket.

"Lady Katana is very pretty, when her hair blows in the wind," Rin's voice said suddenly, causing Katana to glance back in shock. Feeling heat rise into her face, Katana turned from the child, and scolded herself for letting the small compliment take control of her like that.

Bank, grinning, nodded, "Hai, I agree! Lady Katana is very pretty wherever she goes!"

Rolling his eyes, Shippo continued to follow behind his lady. He couldn't believe he was slightly jealous of a ningen boy. After that slight pat the other day, he was beginning to wonder if he should have stayed with Inuyasha. _No, _he told himself, _Inuyasha would not be an option._

Shaking his head, Jaken continued to watch his silent lord. Something about the small glance he saw being sent toward the female told him… Lord Sesshoumaru had finally chosen a mate! Joy filled his being, though he was not especially delighted to hear that this deadly, and dangerous, youkai female was to be his lady. True, he did not know it for a fact, but something told him… this Katana, would be the next Lady of the Western Lands. However, he was glad to say that his lord would not be mating with one of those bitches from the court, or even one of those rude, snobbish hime youkai, that lived near the House of the Moon. True, they were all beautiful, but beauty could not handle everything. Lord Sesshoumaru needed a strong, healthy female to bear him pups, not one of those skinny himes they called daughters. Were they trying to bear ill pups? That he could not answer, but he could say, that his lord was now traveling with a possible mate, and might soon… have pups on the way!

A cold, ice like feeling ran through him. If the pups were, like either Sesshoumaru or Katana, he was sure to have his hands filled, trying to make them behave. Then, if they were like their mother, they'd have silent, yet sometimes with deadly attitudes, that could kill him. Lord Sesshoumaru… well, his lord had already killed him once, so there wasn't much to say there.

Groaning, Jaken tilted his head down… however this only caught the ningen girl's attention.

"Jaken-sama, are you ill?" Rin asked.

Frowning, Jaken replied, "Iie, you stupid child, leave me be!"

Shaking her head, Rin continued to listen as Katana finally began beating Jaken for his words. She'd gotten used to it, and knew that Jaken didn't mean most of it, but it was nice to have someone who would take it upon themselves to teach the gami why he shouldn't.

* * *

"Inuyasha… though brash…"

"And stupid!" Sango cut in.

"Hai! He is still our friend, wife, and we should help him train, now that Tetsusigia is no longer at his side," Miroku said.

Sango began glaring at Miroku, before snapping, "If you wish to help that corpse fucking bastard, then go right ahead, Miroku, but I will not!"

"Sango!" Miroku scolded.

"What? He betrayed Kagome, and pushed her over the edge! I've been saying for years that one day, _one day, _Kagome was going to snap, and not take that bullshit anymore. Guess what? That's what happened! He did something, and began fucking his corpse of a lover again, leaving Kagome in the shadows! Then, Katana appears two years later, angry, still! Can you blame her? I can't," Sango yelled, "I will not help a man who says he loves a woman, and then throws her heart into the dirt, and smashes it to pieces, Miroku!"

"That is in the past, Sango," Miroku started.

"I don't care!" Sango hissed.

"Sango!" Miroku snapped, his final bit of patience lost in the growing wind. "He needs our help, and we did not stop being his friend until after Kikyo died! Shouldn't we still be helping him, especially now that he is nearly nothing compared to Katana?"

"Let him fend for himself, husband! Let that bastard, hanyou survive on his own! If Katana kills him, then good riddance," Sango growled.

Without thinking, Miroku let his hand fly, and smacked Sango across the face. His wife hit the floor hard, before looking up at him in surprise. "Sango, he is our friend, and has been for years! True, even I do not wish to see him again, but we cannot turn our back on so many good times, and so many good things that have happened to us, _because of_ _Inuyasha!_ We **have** to help him," Miroku said, his voice hard, and eyes narrowed.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered. Her hand was holding her injured cheek, as she said, "Miroku… he…"

"Hai, he did, Sango! However, we must push that aside, and help him now, after all, he's helped us more then once. Like it is said, Sango, _'a life for a life'. _This also means, that when someone has helped you, you help them as well. Inuyasha has helped us more then once, so we should return the favor!" Miroku said.

Tears washing down her cheeks, Sango nodded, before turning her face from Miroku. Before she knew it, she was pulled up into his arms, while he whispered his apologizes for hitting her. However, she merely began crying into the sleeve of his robe, having remembered all the times Inuyasha had helped her. Yes… she would repay him, even if she didn't want to. However, as a taijiya, she was obligated to do such, and would help train Inuyasha so he wouldn't be pushed toward his youkai transformation.

Patting her back, Miroku whispered sweetly, "I love you, Sango…"

"I you, husband… I you," Sango cried.

* * *

She was smiling to herself, as her eyes twinkled with laughter. Before her eyes, the children raced around, trying to stuff berries into theirs mouths, and yet trying not to get sick at the same time. Jaken was running behind them, yelling about them slowing down, and other things. However, her amusement grew when the toad came by her, and she stuffed her boot into his face.

_Now, I know why I see Sesshoumaru do it so many times, _she laughed to herself.

Her beast, confused, asked, _why?_

_Because, baka… I find it delightful to feel his pain, _Katana grinned at it. Here inside her mind would be the only place you saw the grin actually shown, but of course, there were reasons, so… she wasn't worried about it.

"Katana is very pretty when she smiles," Rin's voice struck a cord inside her head, sending her back toward the world outside. The girl was gazing up at her; her eyes trained upon her face, so… she gave in, and leaned down.

Ruffling the child's hair, Katana allowed her ningen emotions to surface for a moment. Within that moment, the girl gasped, and saw her face break out into a fanged smile, her eyes lit up like a candle. However, as quickly as it happened, it was gone, and Rin watched as Katana began walking into the forest.

_Rin wonders why she showed that much emotion…? Plus, why does she remind Rin, of Kagome-chan. At times she's cold, but she's exactly like Kagome-chan at other times… _Rin grinned toward the fading figure, and went back to her hunt for berries.

* * *

Kneeling upon the ground, Katana slid her foot out until she was nearly doing the slips. However, her eyes were focused on the buck before her… she always did have a thing for deer. Shifting, so she was leaning the other direction, she watched…

The buck lifted its head, gazing in her direction. However, Katana was designed for stealth, and knew it could not see her. Without much thought, she lifted her foot, making no noise, as she placed it behind her like a spring. Easily, and quickly she was about the deer, and simply sliced her claws into the neck, killing it quickly.

Lifting the carcass onto her shoulder, she began traveling back. Her steps were quick, and she found herself back in camp instantly. Almost instantly, she was surrounded by young ones, and quivered an eyebrow. Truly, she did not see what it was about her that just drew them in.

Without much thought, she cut a few pieces from the buck, and leap into a tree, saying, "You may cook it, if you wish." Sitting down on a thick branch, Katana began tearing through the meat, while making little growls, and snarls. Her fangs tore through the meat like paper, and she soon found herself finished, and renewed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, does this look like its cooked," came Rin's voice from below.

"Hai, Rin," came the reply.

Silently, Katana told herself, that this wasn't so bad… she liked this…

* * *

After three or four more hours of walking, Katana finally got sick of it, and snarled they were going to leave the children there, and then, and go see Totosai quickly. He didn't know what had come over her, but silently formed his cloud, and began flying, with her standing behind him.

"What is wrong, Katana?" he asked, his voice clear of emotion.

Snarling, Katana hissed, "Banruko takes ahold of my emotions, and makes me angry when broken, or cracked. Of course, that is before it starts leaking demonic power…"

Silently, he flew toward the north, Katana letting out small snarls, growls, and whines behind him. Her sudden loss of control concerned him, and he forced his cloud faster. The boa on his shoulder having transformed into the cloud, stretched until it could hold her as well, as they flew through the sky. From their position, he could make out creatures looking up, and fleeing from the sounds the female behind him was making.

Anger could not describe what she felt. Her emotions were raging, filling the depths of her soul, and making her shake with rage. Banruko was whispering with power, but she refused to be controlled by a dead demon. So, she continued to ignore it, making her let out frightening sounds of terror.

However, that calmed, when she made out the burning wasteland that Totosai lived in. She sniffled her snarls, and growls, not wanting to scare away the sword smith before she even got there. When Sesshoumaru set them down however, that was a different story, and she shot past him, and straight for the demon skull Totosai used as a hut.

Sesshoumaru smirked, when he heard Totosai's sudden fright. From even the distance he'd landed, he could hear Totosai yelling about being treated with no respect, and then Katana's sharp tongue silencing him.

When he made it inside, Katana was tapping her foot against the bone floor, before turning toward him with a snarl. Totosai was staring at them with wide eyes, and yet taking small glances at the door. However, Katana turned back to him, and snapped, "Don't you even dare trying to run, Totosai! You will not make it out the door!"

"Argh," Totosai groaned, "I wasn't going to…"

Making him silent with a snarl, Katana snapped, "So, Sesshoumaru, what took you so long?"

"Do you honestly need me for this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Snarling, Katana lifted her upper lip, and grabbed Banruko from her side, before handing it out toward the smith…

"Sesshoumaru!" Totosai said, "You're not here to ask for another sword as powerful as Tetsusigia are you… cause you know, I won't make it…?"

"He is here, because I made him come," Katana growled, "Now… do you think, you can fix this?"

Totosai looked up at Katana with large eyes, before reaching out for the blade. A white light shot from the blade, and into Katana's hand, as she nearly threw the blade at the smith. Before Sesshoumaru could ask, she snarled, "Hurry up!"

"Woa, just cause you order me to do something, doesn't me--" Totosai found himself lifted into the air, the female youkai holding onto his haori collar. Grinning nervously, he nodded, and finally was set down.

Raising an eyebrow, he watched Katana turn toward him. She narrowed her eyes, and sat upon the floor. However, soon she became impatient, and went to find the smith, only to find him wielding her blade. However… he turned back toward her, and said, "Was this blade made by a youkais fang?"

"Hai!" she said.

"Ahh… this is a very fine craft," he mumbled, "I will need one of your fangs to complete the new blade, however."

Sighing, Katana watched as he grabbed a pair of pillars, narrowing her eyes, she opened her mouth wide, and felt him pull the fang from her. However, then he went back to wielding her blade together with her fang, mumbling about different things. Turning her head, she leaned against a wall, trying to calm down Banruko's raging power, which she'd pulled into her body using magic.

Closing her eyes, she waited… and waited… and waited… opening her eyes, she snarled. However, when she found Totosai, he was speaking with Sesshoumaru, what looked to be politely for the first time. The smith was holding onto her blade, and speaking about Tenseiga.

"Ahh, there you are, I was wondering where you'd snuck off to," Totosai said.

Her hand suddenly grabbed the newly formed blade, and allowed its demonic power to flow back into the metal. Calming her emotions, she turned back to Totosai, who was staring at her waist, his eyes larger then ever.

"Tetsusigia!" Totosai shouted, "How… what?"

"My father's barrier was broken by Katana's mixture of both demonic and spiritual blood, giving the blade the chance to decide where it would be…" Sesshoumaru's calm voice spoke into the room, "Now, it wants to belong to her…"

Totosai's eyes grew wide, and he began mumbling again. "How was this possible? The great dog demons blood should have kept the barrier no matter what! I designed the blade so only InuTaisho could break the barrier he placed! How could your blood do that?"

"This Katana does not know, but I do know that the Tetsusigia turned black when my blood began being pulled inside of it," Katana said… "And now, there are designs upon the blade that were not there before."

"Wha-" Totosai said.

Pulling her new sword from its sheath, Katana swung it, transforming the blade. Showing on side of the blade, she showed off the howling inu, before flipping it, to show the fire demon the two dragons.

Totosai examined the blade, before saying, "Well, this does it! If even my masters blood barrier could be broken, then…"

"What?" Katana asked.

"Well… Inuyasha's demon blood could easily take over him… my design was not strong enough… and now the world is doomed. Tetsusigia, with new attacks, and designs that I've only seen on a demon sword, will mean the end of everything," Totosai said, his hands rubbing his neck.

"What do you mean, designs on a demon sword?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ahh, that," Totosai said, "Umm… well… the inu as far as I know, represented your father's bond to the sword, and the dragons… they make it so the sword will only respond to the owner… umm…"

"Katana," Katana replied.

"Right, the sword will only respond to Katana now, and will do as she commands. Even making newer, stronger attacks instead of just what was imprinted into the sword. The dragons make it so… the sword cannot only be commanded by her, but called, wherever she may be. They also make it so only a demon may touch the sword, but as I said… only Katana can wield it," Totosai sighed.

Raising an eyebrow at the sword, she felt it hum softly. Sure, she was happy to have her Banruko fixed, but she could create new attacks, and become stronger then ever with Tetsusigia within her grasp.

Thanking Totosai, they decided it best to return to their wards, and traveling companions.

_So it would have been pointless for me to take the sword anyway…_

_It would seem that way, _his beast snickered.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru formed his cloud around him, and the now calm, and emotionless Katana. Well, at least she was back to normal…

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

I couldn't go to sleep last night, so I decided to work on this story, since I had been working on a few one-shot lemons, and another chapter of 'The Assistant', though I didn't get very far. Hmm… maybe I should let it lie till tomorrow, since I won't update until after the 27th, but I will update after that, so don't get all down.

Anyway, my interaction with Totosai was short, because I don't type well when drozy… gods, why is it that I can't sleep last night, but I want to sleep when I've almost finished this chapter? Don't answer that… O, umm… I read your reviews, replied to most, and I'm glad to hear that people like this story so much. Really, when I first started writing it, I wondered if people would like it, since the whole, Kagome seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha thing kind of gets old after a while. However, it worked perfectly for this story… however, I do like the idea of Kagome becoming a youkai (Katana) and coming back to kill Inuyasha!

Well, my next chapter will be called:

**Chapter 19 – **Another Battle, Another Shard

And it will have violence, since that's what I love to write. Of course, I like writing lemons as well… but violence is something that allows me to get rid of my frustration, cause I can put it within the character, and make them kill (slaughter) an opponent, which is totally cool with me…

O, well that's all I'll write for now, cause I'm sniffling yawns, and trying not to fall asleep as I type this… so, I'll see you after the 27th, and I hope you liked the chapter.

_Yawn!_

_God Damn it!_

_Kiba_


	19. Another Battle, Another Shard

**Chapter 19 – **Another Battle, Another Shard

Katana continued forward, her senses on high alert. It had been a few days since her visit to Totosai, and she'd sworn she'd sensed a shikon shard close by. However, now she was merely trying to focus on where it was, while blocking out the sound of the children the best she could.

_You'd find it more quickly if you just left them, _her beast stated.

Sighing, Katana replied, "Hai… but I cannot just leave them."

_Ahh, you're finally speaking through your mouth again, instead of merely using your thoughts, _her beast snickered.

Growling, Katana said, _baka-beast shut your mouth before I punish you! _

_One problem, Master Katana! I am you therefore you'd have to punish yourself as well, _the beast shook with laughter.

Sesshoumaru walked behind her, knowing from her stance that she was having a bad conversation with her youkai. However, his mind was also in turmoil, trying to understand his beast's feelings, along with how he was to mate with a female that held no respect for him. She had already bit his retainer's head off with her sharp tongue, and snorted in his face a few times, telling him to mind his own business, and other things that were not for the ears of children. However, Katana didn't seem to mind hissing, and snarling all those things in front of the children, and even attacked him once more with Tetsusigia when he mentioned that her foul mood was distasteful, and unnecessary. He did not wish to hit with that stupid, 'Heart of the Storm' attack she'd created again! Nor did he want to be hit with anything else she decided to create.

She grew tense as her beast continued to banter with her. However, it suddenly changed the subject, and began talking about something she wasn't interested in. _Beast, we do not need to be thinking about this! We need to be concentrating on where to find the shard I detected! _

_So…? I still wish to know why you decided to go with him? _Her beast began tapping its large claw against its chin, as it gave her a fanged smile. Its eyes glittered with amusement, as the faded figure of her humanoid companion closed its eyes, and faded completely, blocking it from her thoughts, so she might get some rest.

The faded, but noticeable voice of her beast, laughed, _Hmm… embarrassed? Or is it that you love this taiyoukai? _

Without reason, her head tilted back, and she let out a long, and amused laugh. Her companions began staring at her, and she continued to laugh, finally gripping her stomach, and kneeling over.

"Are you alright, Katana-chan?" Rin asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Katana turned toward the child, and nodded, a smirk upon her lips. Before she could stop, she said, "Hai, Rin! I am wonderful." Another small chuckle passed her lips, and she turned from the ningen, before continuing forward.

"Why were you laughing?" Rin continued.

Closing her eyes, she said, "My inner self, Rin, said something amusing."

"What?" Bank popped in.

"Nothing that concerns you," Katana stated, silently telling them to drop the subject. Like her beast however, they continued to bombard her with questions, until Jaken's voice popped in, telling them to shut up.

She was about to snap at the gami, when the usual cold like feeling swept over her. Straightening up, she felt her vision turn black, before suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to Sesshoumaru. Seeing his eyebrow rise, she said, "There is a shard just south of here."

"Then we should go retreive it," Sesshoumaru said.

Nodding, Katana walked forward, her mind tracking the shard as it moved. However, not long after, it stopped, and she was sure that the youkai that had it was either battling another youkai, or attacking a village.

She was walking so quickly, AhUn, and Niko had to begin flying to keep up. The dragon flew quickly, as Niko decided that running would be faster, when it set down on the ground, and began running behind her. The sounds of a large, and frightened village filled her ears, as the smell of burning wood filled her nose. A loud roar filled the sky, making her smile.

_A dragon, _her beast laughed.

_Hai, a dragon that will fall at my claws, _Katana grinned up at her beast, before moving into a run. The smells, and sounds began to become louder, when she stopped, waiting for the others to catch up. However, once they were beside her, she walked forward, straight into the village, ignoring the screams people were giving off, and the fact that they were now screaming about how more youkai had come to attack them.

Before her stood a large, red dragon, breathing fire upon the huts. However, its head turned to her, and she grinned wickedly at it, knowing from fighting Master Zuku many times how to defeat it, and she could easily see the shard embedded in its forehead.

Taking in a running stance, Katana faced off with the dragon, and once more began to fight. After all, it was her nature, and with another battle, would come another shard.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged Sango's weapon once more, only to be attacked by the taijiya's sword. Swiping his claws close to her chest, he watched as she moved away, before reaching out to catch her beloved weapon. Growling deep in his throat, Inuyasha launched himself toward Sango, and moved so his claws would cut through her thigh, but like before the taijiya moved out of his way, and suddenly turned to fire hiraikotsu toward him again. 

Once her weapon was back in her hand, Sango called out, "Alright Inuyasha, that's enough for today!"

"Sango, I'm still not good enough," Inuyasha whined toward her.

"Hai, but you must take one step at a time, Inuyasha," Sango scowled.

Sighing, Inuyasha nodded, before saying, "I still wish that I had Tetsusigia though…"

Sighing deeply, Sango replied, "It would make this a lot easier Inuyasha, but you don't. Maybe, you should go see Totosai, and ask him to make you another sword?"

"Iie, no sword using my fang would be as powerful as Tetsusigia," Inuyasha said.

Shaking her head, Sango snapped, "Then I guess your just shit out of luck, aren't you?"

"Yea'," Inuyasha said, before shoving his hands inside his haori sleeves, and beginning to walk back toward the village. True, at first Sango had been totally against training him, but after a while she began to become friends with him once again. Now, she was training with him more then twice a day, and even showing him a few moves that helped her take down even the best of youkai.

"Inuyasha, how many times must I tell you? You've said it yourself; because of your human mother you can be more powerful then even Sesshoumaru! So, why do you constantly whine that you're never going to win? If you believe you will, Inuyasha, then you will… but if you don't then you might as well just kill yourself," Sango frowned.

"I know, Sango," Inuyasha said, "but I don't know if I can go through with it…"

"Inuyasha," she sighed, "If she goes to kill you, will you fight back, or merely stand there?"

Bowing his head, Inuyasha continued forward, thinking, _I don't know, Sango… I don't know… _

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched, staying close to the children, silently daring any ningen to attack with their useless pitchforks, and hoes. He was still a little surprised that Katana merely walked right into the middle of this large village, and paid no mind when people began to whisper about another youkai wishing to kill them… 

"Let them kill each other!" he heard one ningen yell.

Another shouted, "Stay out of their way, one of them will die!"

Growling, Sesshoumaru blocked out their annoying voices, and watched Katana begin her battle with this dragon. His small amount of respect grew for her, when he noticed that she would allow any type of youkai to intimated her, or get away with what she wanted.

Katana shot forward, taking a zigzag path, confusing the cunning dragon, and making it have to focus more on her then anything to even begin to know where she was going to attack. However, her claws shot out before the dragon could understand that she was attacking its unarmored belly, and she allowed poison to fill the sharp claws, before digging them into the dragon's soft flesh.

The dragon howled with rage, before tumbling backwards, until its wings spread out to flap until it righted itself, and snarled toward her. The red blood dripping down its scales was barely noticeable against the red armor like scale. The dragon snarled once more, before taking a swipe at the inuyoukai with its paw.

Katana moved, her feet never touching the ground. She was now in the air, moving quickly away from the dragon's massive paws, before moving in. Her whip shot out from her claws, and slammed against the dragon's jaw, knocking its head to the side. Grinning, Katana saw that her whip had come down so hard that it cut through the scales, and cut open the skin.

However, her eyes were still locked on the shard within its forehead, which glowed a lit pink, before the wounds she'd caused began to heal. Narrowing her eyes, Katana landed upon the ground, before running forward, her jacket flying behind her, slowing her movements.

The dragon obviously knew where she was going to strike, for it turned and slammed its tail down where she'd nearly been hit. Growling deep in her throat, Katana moved away from the dragon, and landed near Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai turned toward her, and smirked.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Iie, hold this," Katana said, shrugged her trench coat from her shoulders, and throwing it at him. She watched the taiyoukai catch the leather jacket, before she shot forward once more, quicker then before.

The large black eyes of the dragon locked onto her form, before suddenly the inuyoukai was gone once more. Growling, the dragon turned its head, and swung its tail toward the threat. However, the black inuyoukai was fast, and moved before it could hit her once more. Flapping its wings, the dragon tried to track the inuyoukai with its eyes, but found that the smaller female was hard to find when she confused its mind.

Katana leapt off the ground, bringing her to eye level with the dragon, before she swiped her claws over the dragon's large head. However, the dragon moved before she could strike the shard, and cut it from its forehead. Snorting, Katana did manage to dig her claws into the dragon's scales, and slice them away from its head, before jumping away when she saw its lip pulling back to strike her with its fangs.

However, she hissed when the dragon slammed its tail against her back. Flying forward, Katana slammed against the ground, and found herself rolling, while the dragon behind her shook with laughter. Finally, her body stopped, and she lay there for a moment, sucking in another hiss of air.

The dragon flapped its wings, before lifting itself off the ground, and flying over the inuyoukai's body. Gazing down upon the female, it watched, and soon saw the female rise, before glaring up at it. Growling, the dragon lifted its paw, and brought it down upon the inuyoukai. Howling with pain, the dragon once more stumbled away from the inuyoukai.

The bloody inu had decided to use metal!

Katana held Tetsusigia within her hand, having the blade above her head, with the side up to slice through anything that came down upon her. She would have grabbed Banruko, but unfortunately for the dragon, Tetsusigia had been easier to grab, and now it would die! Raising Tetsusigia, Katana shot off the ground while it was confused with pain, and brought Tetsusigia into a nice position to strike the dragon head on.

The four large holes in her back were bleeding, and making her slower then normal, but Katana sliced her sword over the dragon's neck. However, the beast had caught on to her attack, and opened its mouth, suddenly letting out a burst of flames. Growling, Katana raised Tetsusigia to block the attack, but found the ice neko flying before her, and the large burst of fire falling toward the ground as a large chuck of ice, before it slip apart on contact.

Flipping, Katana landed upon the ground once more, and allowed Tetsusigia to rest upon her shoulder. She could hear the children, and amazingly Jaken cheering her on. However, her focus was on the dragon before her, and she wondered if it could on another dragon…

Tetsusigia's blade shined in the sun, the metal giving off a brilliant glow of red and orange. Twisting the blade, Katana called out, "Dragon Storm!"

A large black, gray, and blue cloud began to form above her, before one of the dragons on the blade shot upward, and into the cloud. The other dragon design began swirling around on the blade, as the cloud above her began to take the shape of a dragon. Its black, and blue scales shook as it moved, and its dull gray eyes locked with that of the red dragons form.

Dropping Tetsusigia, she pointed it toward the real dragon, and whispered, "Take flight…"

The dragon formed from the demonic power pulsing from Tetsusigia shot into the air, before going into a spinning dive toward the red dragon. On contact, a bright yellow light shot out, and Katana closed her eyes, along with many others. As the light began to dim, Katana heard the howling pain, and dying roar of her opponent. However, when the light was gone, so was dragon, and she snorted.

_That was too easy, _Katana thought.

_Hai! At least Master Zuku was a challenge! _

_That was until we became more experienced, and passed him in power, _Katana nodded toward her beast.

Sheathing her sword, Katana stepped forward, and allowed her eyes to scan the area, quickly finding the shard. However, she also found Naraku's insects, and she sliced through them with her claws, before landing next to the pinkish purple shard, showing that the dragon had started to taint it, but it was still mostly pure.

Leaning down, Katana lifted the shard into her hand, and watched as the purple taint suddenly began leaving the shard in a mist like form. Then, when the shard was completely pure, another mist floated off the shard, and the sound of acid burning through metal filled her ears, before even that died, and she found another tainted shard within her palm.

Fusing it with her large fragment, Katana heard clapping behind her. Turning, she found the villagers coming to bow at her feet. However, her attention turned to the head of the village, who bowed at her feet, and looked up at the flame upon her forehead, before bowing his head once more.

"Oh, arigatou, taiyoukai!" he said.

Raising an eyebrow, Katana emotionlessly said, "I am not a taiyoukai…"

Nodding, the headmaster said, "We thank ye, demoness! That dragon has been attacking our village off and on for about a year now! Onegai, if there is anything you need, please ask for it."

Glancing over at her companions, she heard Rin's famous, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is hungry, may we eat?"

"This Katana has a few things…" Katana stated.

"Anything demoness," he smiled.

Gazing into his eyes, she said, "I wish for a place to stay, so my companions may rest. A meal for the night, and I would like to know where I can a seamstress?"

"Of course, demoness," he said.

Within an hour, they found themselves in a nice room of the headmaster's home, a meal sitting in front of them, and a seamstress was sent to them. After talking with the seamstress, and having Sesshoumaru put in small details about what would be appropriate and what would not, Katana finally had a small drawing of what the outfit would look like before her.

The simple white haori, skirt, and well-hidden hakamas were nice, along with the red designs on the bottom of the skirt. However, the seamstress insisted on putting a red dragon on the right side, in honor of her battle that day. The large slits on the side of the skirt would allow her to move should she need to fight, though why she would, she did not understand. The seamstress had said a dark green, and blue obi would go well with the dress like kimono, though it wasn't actually so, and had said that she could make the hakamas loose, but not baggy, so they'd hidden better underneath her skirt.

Nodding, Katana allowed the seamstress to take her measurements, before watching her run off. Sitting upon the ground against a wall, she allowed the sound of the children talking, and Jaken's grumbling to sooth her into sleep. However, before she fell into the land of dreams, she mentally noted that the next day, she would need a bath. True, she liked the smell of blood, but the dried blood upon her was starting to coat her scent, and being from the future, she liked to be clean…

She was amazed she hadn't wanted till now…

But that did not bother her…

Closing her eyes, Katana saw the taiyoukai staring at her, before she completely lost herself to the darkness. Sleep was not needed, but having a nice bed for the night, and feeling calm, Katana was gone…

**oOo **

**_KibaSin: _**

Another chapter ended, and another to begin! Yay! Umm… I haven't started to read your reviews yet, but I'm doing that next, and I'm happy to see that people like this story, and that you guys are so sweet. Really, when I began to redo this story, I didn't think people would like it so much. However, I've found that to be wrong, and I'm also happy to know that people like the fact that I don't just go into the lemon, and make the story really short… though I do, do that with some of my stories.

If you have questions, I might go back and put them into this, or I'll just send it to you in reply. Either way, I'll answer the question, and umm… well, that's all I have to say.

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 20 – **The Wrong Move 

_Like usual, I can't give you a small piece of the chapter, but I can tell you what it will hold. If you remember, Sesshoumaru was determined a few chapters ago to show Katana his lust, and his hopes for her… however, then he suddenly remembered the **Youkai Ball **and lost track of that. Well, in the next chapter, Sesshoumaru will try and show Katana his lust, however, she will be trying to bath, and be confused at first. Well… let's just say that Sesshoumaru isn't going to like her reaction once she realizes what is going on, and is rejected. However… even after being rejected, he will still be determined more then before to get her, because his respect will grow for her, upon knowing that she isn't like others, and won't just throw herself at him. _

Well, that's about all I'm going to tell you about the next chapter, so I'll see you next time.

_Kiba _


	20. The Wrong Move

**Chapter 20 – **The Wrong Move

Sesshoumaru stared at her for the longest time. He'd decided not long ago to show her his lust, and tell her, she was his intended, but he had yet to do that. Why? Well, he was still confused, and knew that without respect their relationship would be nothing but blood, violence, and yelling. Still… why had he not already showed her his want, and just take her…?

_After all, any demoness would die to bed this Sesshoumaru, _he thought, snorting silently.

His beast, who's stayed dormant for most of the day, yawned in the background, and lifted its head to say, _hai… but Katana is not like many demoness', now is she?_

_Iie! What are you getting at animal? _He asked, leaning against the wood of their large room, and staring at Katana, though his eyes saw past her. His mind opened up to what seemed like another dimension, so he could speak with his beast more clearly.

_Ahh, even now you do not understand do you, Master Sesshoumaru?_

Sighing, the hazy form of the sitting Sesshoumaru shook his head, and replied, _that would be why I asked you, baka-beast._

_Very well, baka-master! _His beast snorted, shaking its white head, before grinning toward him. _Katana is a rare inuyoukai, will make a fine mother, is intelligent, and she is powerful! Tell me, how many beautiful demoness' today are?_

_Not many…_

_Very good! Now, because of this, she will not fall to your _charm _so easily my master._

The image of Sesshoumaru snorted, before he opened his mouth to say, _how would you know this, baka-beast? Any demoness would give their life to bed me! How is it that one would be able to over look my charm, beauty, and intelligence just to see…? _He lost his train of thought when his beast pounded his paw before him suddenly, growling at him like it was the master, and he the beast.

_Baka-master, Katana is a rarity among women, and because of this, she will see your lies, and be able to look past your _charm, beauty, _and _intelligence _to see that you merely lust for her! Since women are fragile things, human or demon, she will not fall for you so quickly, and because of this, you will more in likely become hurt in the end. _The beast tilted its nose upward, proving its point by allowing an imaginary scene between him and Katana play out through his mind.

_I will prove to you beast, that no woman can resist this Sesshoumaru, _Sesshoumaru growled, _then we will have a powerful mate by our side, and not have to worry any longer._

_You just wait, baka-master! She will reject you, and then what will you do? _

_You well know that no woman has rejected this Sesshoumaru before! Why do you believe so now? _

_Because, do you not recognize her smell? _His beast asked bored.

Confused, Sesshoumaru replied, _iie!_

Laughing, the beast said, _you truly are blind, aren't you master? Her smell, so sweet and innocent, is nearly the same as your brother's wench, as you called her. Can you not see? She said before, '**you would not have heard of me, taiyoukai, because I was once ningen,' **which means is she smells like… K… Kag… Kagome, yes, that's it! If she smells like Kagome, the ningen miko that traveled with your brother; if she has a mixture of highly trained demonic powers mixed with strong, yet dormant miko abilities; if she was once ningen, and was changed into this form! Do you see where I'm going with this?_

Nodding, Sesshoumaru replied, _then she was the miko Kagome, protector of the Shikon no Tama. The only miko to not fall at my feet and beg for mercy… Katana, is Kagome…_

_Hai, _his beast snarled. _Kagome… the ningen miko… protector of the Shikon no Tama… the girl who stood by your brother… the woman who had her heart broken when he decided to live his life with a clay pot… the only living miko to have ever given so much, and asked nothing in return… is Katana, the demoness before us!_

Giving a, "hmm" Sesshoumaru asked, _then why do you still believe she will reject this Sesshoumaru?_

Growling, his beast shook his head, and replied, _baka… Master Sesshoumaru, she is a virgin, and because of her hidden ningen emotions, she will want love, not lust! You will see when you try; she will reject you, and will have to try harder! You will have to show her, that unlike that hanyou our father created, you will not break her heart, and will stand by her side. Master, if you merely force yourself upon her, she will reject you, like any ningen female would! It is… their nature…_

Nodding, Sesshoumaru shifted himself from his mind, and back out into the world. His eyes were trained upon the female before him, and he snorted loud enough for his beast to hear, before saying, _I'll show you, baka-beast; she will not reject this Sesshoumaru, even with her meager ningen emotions._

_When you can no longer sire pups, and beaten within an inch of your life, please repeat that, _his beast chuckled before leaving him to his own devices.

Snorting, Sesshoumaru toned his beast out, and never did answer that question. True, no demoness had ever rejected his charms… and Katana had been a ningen… but still, it wasn't like she was going to just turn him down! However, in the back of his mind – the part his beast could not touch – he felt a slight bit of worry that she would reject him… but also what she could do if he pushed his desires upon her.

True, inuyoukai mated for life, and the male, being higher in status had many partners but… the female held rights as well. Should she reject him, he would have to bow down, and allow her to do as she wished. Should she choose to cut off his balls… then he'd have to sit there and allow her to take away his only chance of siring pups. Then, he'd not only have to submit to her, but he'd also be submitted to the humiliation that for once he, Sesshoumaru was 'smitten' by a female, only to end up on the wrong end of the pole. Others would make it far worse then she ever could… true, his chance at being a father would be gone… but he'd also lose the Western Lands, not being able to create an heir. His lands would be torn apart by the other lords, and once it was completely barren, they would appoint a new lord, or lady… one that could completely ruin his birth right. Also, he did not wish to be within earshot when other demons began to talk about it, and started to burst his ego, and demolish his pride. He did not wish to be cast out, so he was determined to make her want him.

He would not…

But something… something still worried him…

Gulping, he looked at her, and hoped to kami that she did not know about that right.

* * *

The sun rose up over the horizon, casting a golden glow across the land. Its sister moon shrank further from the sky, as it began casting its heavenly glow over the green forests, meadows, and villages of Japan. Quietly, and within reason, the sun rose higher, and higher, and higher, stretching its light to places it could not reach at dawn, or night. Still, some places were covered in eternal darkness, and it knew that it could not touch these, or many other places, but waited quietly for when its light might someday peek into these darkened spots. 

The land began to come alive, finally taking notice of the sun above. Flowers began to open; trees and other plants began soaking up the sunlight, while dew slipped from plants slightly frozen from the night before. The Earth itself seemed to awaken, and radiate with softly generating power, that seeped into each animal, and living creature living upon its surface.

The silent beauty, only known to youkai, was sent away…

While the humming, singing beauty of the sun was brought to Japan…

Once hardened eyes opened slowly, their dark depths glowing with the dream that had gone on behind the lids. Now softened, the blue oceans moved around the room, taking in the scenes, and colorations. A soft fire burst within the pupils of these dark blue… nearly black orbs, as they opened completely. They took in the sunlight softly drifting through the sliding doors, making the room shine with the new days energy… before a soft knock came to the door.

A single blink turned these eyes hard, and cold quickly. Katana growled, and hissed, "Enter!" Her nose picked up a female, now frightened, who walked inside, gulping.

The woman was dressed as any whore, and nervously said, "I was sent to see to the Lord of the Western Lands needs, milady…"

Snorting, she was amazed this whore was pure, and didn't stink. However, she was still a whore, and was here when she shouldn't be. Growling, Katana flared her nostrils, taking in the smell of the whores innocence, purity, and nervousness. True, the nervous smell might have sent her into an instinct like mood, but she held the thought of smiling evilly, and cutting the bitches head off, down.

"Leave!" Katana said.

In that instant, she found that her mind could change quickly…

Her mind was on the children waking, and seeing this hardly dressed woman. _How could a man dress his women like this?_ _'Tis disgusting, _Katana growled to herself. Her eyes flickered to the pups, and she watched as the woman followed her eyes, before gasping.

"Milady, I'm sorry… I was told to come during the morning… I did not realize, his lord would put you all… in the same room," she whispered, before backing toward the door.

Katana growled once more, causing the girl to flee for her life. Snorting, Katana lifted her nose into the air, making it seem like she was in a shitty mood, and not to be messed with. Also, it made her seem like a bitch who didn't care for another persons feelings, which… well, she couldn't say that it wasn't true, since she cared for little.

Her heart…

Shaking her head, she asked herself, _does this Katana even have a heart…?_

_Master Katana, you have a heart, or your wouldn't be able to care about the pups, or even have a mind, _her beast replied.

Nodding to herself, she closed her eyes, and continued on her thought. Yes, she had a heart, that was true, but it was no longer soft, and weak. No… she'd strengthened it, made it hard, and cold… like a steal cage that couldn't be cracked through…

_Then how did the pups get in there? _

_Shut up, baka-beast! Kami, when I wish to be alone, you're there to annoy me, and cause me to lose track of everything. One of these days… you're going to kill us; you know this, right? _Katana lifted the side of her lip, before letting out a silent snarl.

Still her hard, calculating eyes stayed closed, allowing her other senses to strengthen for the up coming day. She could hear the faint, yet disturbing sound of a cats meow, the chilling, yet soothing sound of water flowing, and the final crackle sound of a dying fire. Her nose picked up cooking meat, herbs, and other things, along with the strong scent of sweat and dirt ningen of the Sengoku Jidai carried.

Her instincts heightened… wishing to be set free…

Yet they were held tightly, under lock and key.

Opening her cold eyes, Katana felt a sudden chill run through her spine. The feeling of being dirty, and disgusting washed over her, as she cracked her neck. _Kami, I need a bath, _she said, softly. Her body felt like it hadn't been washed in years, and her hair was limper then usual.

Her own smell hit her nose, and she reached up quickly to pinch it. She could smell dirt, a bit of sweat, blood, acid, and death around her body. Sickened for letting herself go so long without washing, she decided that now would be the perfect time. After all, everyone was asleep, and all she needed to do was place a barrier so only her, and people of her choice could get in and out.

Nodding to herself, Katana stood, and turned on the spot, before walking forward. The sliding door moved easily, and she moved out the door, before turning back and shutting the thin material. Her claws cut into the screen just a little, and she quickly pulled her hand away, looking at the door. She'd never done that before… she pushed out a bit more youki then needed. Staring down at her hand for a moment, she shrugged, and turned once again.

As she walked, her black trench coat moved like a flag hung high on a pole in the wind, as she began chanting under her breath. Her spell, an ancient incantation from Tsubaki, quickly returned to the room she'd stayed in, and placed an invisible barrier around her companions. The coat seemed to billow behind her, as she continued her journey toward the hotspring filling her nose.

The thought of a hot steamy bath sent shivers through her body. She could feel something within her change though… something in her stomach beginning to twist, and change for an event she'd forgotten about. It moved through her body, making her aroused at the thought of a 'steamy' bath. Smirking, she continued on her journey.

* * *

He'd been awake since she left. Her sweet, yet coated scent was refreshing, sending his body into turmoil, wishing to follow her, yet also stay in his spot and sniff at it in hours. It was… perfect to his senses, yet at the same time it was the worse thing in the world. It made his body heat up suddenly, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand it. Something… in her scent… had… changed… 

Opening his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru sniffed again…

…

Realization hit home…

Sniffing, Sesshoumaru rose from his spot, intending to tell his female companion that her heat was nearing. Turning toward the door, he found a light barrier, and stepped toward him. Once more, Katana's heated scent filled his nose, telling him that the miko inuyoukai had placed it. Walking forward, he found himself stepping into the barrier, before opening the door, and walking through.

He had been lucky…

Most barriers placed by females wouldn't allow anyone in or out. It was uncommon to find a well-trained magic user in this time. However, he had to remember that she was not from this place… or at least from his assumption, she wasn't from this land. He was positive, though he'd only seen her climb from the well once that the miko Kagome had not been from this world. She was too… out of place… she was strange…

Walking down the wooden hall, he found himself inside a small covered hallway, which led down to a clearing. His eyes took in the beauty of the place. The green grass, the swaying cherry blossom trees, along with the sound of running water running through the area, made the place… enchanting. His eyes were focused on the fountain, which was shaped like a swan swimming upon a crystal like lake, and usually only bought by demon lords to make their homes seem more enchanting.

Shaking off the soothing effects of the place off, he moved his eyes over the area, until they locked on the sight of a bathhouse. It was a large building, made of wood like everything else, and in the cool air of the morning, he could see the steam rising from the inside, out of the cracks and holes usually made over the years. Tilting his head, he took in the scent of hot water, now mixing with Katana's.

He could have sworn…

Shaking his head, he hissed to himself, _iie! Just because you smell her heat, does not mean you smell… _sniff… _arousal!_

His eyes bled a light red. His darker instincts, allowing him to go into his primal form without the help of his beast took hold. The sweet, alluring scent of her rising heat… the heat that only female demons were forced into; it sent males wild, and they chased after her, until the strongest finally forced her down, and mated. The others, well, they weren't so lucky, and usually ripped to pieces, until they barely resembled what they originally were. The heat took place once a year, but only before the demoness was mated, so it was a more likely chance that they'd be mated with quickly. Since dog demon males liked to rut with a female, and send her packing, the dog demon heat was designed to make the male want… and want… and want… until they finally ended up rutting with the female for hours, days, even months, not only making sure that they would get a pup, but so the female would be marked, instead of abandoned. Her heat… was just the same… and he could already sense the lesser youkai gathering, wanting a piece of her flesh. However, the heat had another purpose. It was also designed so that when it arose the next year, only her mate would sense it, and they'd once again begin mating. However, because the female was theirs, they did not go into a mating frenzy, but merely mated more often throughout the four-day cycle.

He wondered if she even knew this?

She was after all, roaming while it was happening.

Growling, he forced down his instincts, and walked forward, intending to merely tell her of the heat. It not only sent a male into a mating frenzy, but could also send the female into extreme pain until she relieved herself, or had a courting mark placed upon her. Once that happened, the pain would ease, and the female would sleep until the heat was over.

His feet brought him closer to the bathhouse, and without his realization, his hand reached up, and began pulling at his clothing. However, he still held the armor he'd nearly ripped from his chest, and allowed it to drop to the ground when he walked into the male side of the hotspring. He was still determined to only tell her of her heat, and leave…

Walking inside, he stripped himself of his clothing, and settled himself in the hot water. His soft, straight silver hair instantly clung to his back on contact with the water, and he lowered himself until his nose was under the water. He needed to control himself, and the only way to do that would be to rid himself of all smells before confronting her. The water pushed itself into his nose a bit, but not nearly enough to make him feel like what he was doing was strange.

Being a youkai he could hold himself there for hours, before lifting his head from the water. However, his golden eyes were staring at the screen that separated him and Katana. Her form could be seen on the other side, and though he wished to look upon her body, to follow every strip like marking she had with his claws, he knew that he must stay where he was.

However, she seemed to be bathing quickly…

He watched as her form sat upon the ground, washing her hair, and body before even touching the water. She then grabbed a bucket, and poured it over her head, washing her body of all the grime, and wonderful death scents that wafted around her. Afterward, she moved, and came closer to the water, until she finally stepped inside, and allowed her body to sink within the warm hotspring.

Pulling his head out of the water, he thought, _why has she not detected me yet?_

_Because, females in heat can lose control of their youki, their inner beast, and their aura while in this state. She probably hasn't realized her heat is upon her, and her senses dulled, _his beast explained.

Sniffing, he felt his inner demon tense, and shift away. However, his mind set in, his plan in action. He swam beneath the water, toward the screen that kept his female from his view. He would not be rejected…

* * *

Sighing in happiness, Katana felt the water around her shift. Perking up, she narrowed her eyes, and tensed. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew that she'd gone through this once before. Something… something wasn't right, and that worried her. Especially since she had just noticed that her sense of smell seemed to be dulled. 

Something brushed against her thigh, and she tensed. She would not give into instinct… the soft material seemed to fill the bubbling water, surrounding her waist completely, before a hand touched her flesh. Tensing… she allowed her claws to twitch. Though she did not know what was wrong, she did understand what was happening, and she knew… she was no longer alone… she had a visitor… a male!

The hand moved up her stomach, before it began pushing through the thin material known as water, and up her flat stomach. Growling louder, Katana watched as suddenly, Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, popped out of the water, placing kisses along her stomach, up her chest, over her breasts, and then along her neck. Shocked…

Sesshoumaru growled with pleasure, touching her soft skin, and being able to smell her direct scent, without all that filth covering it. His red eyes locked with her junction, and he began sucking at the area, delighted to know she allowed him so close.

Heat spread through her body… but she held strong to her senses. Narrowing her eyes, Katana looked down at his now red ones, and glared. He seemed to be possessed or something, but she knew that this was not the case. He was merely like any other male, being controlled more by their penis then their brain. Pulling her hand up, she began running it through his prized hair.

Growling with delight, pleasuring, and little things that he was going to do to her, Sesshoumaru continued his on slot of her neck. However, he could feel her tense position, and felt that marking her would calm her. After all, all females were said to tense, and be frightened when a male was about to mark her… at least, when they were not mating. Running his hand down her left side, he opened his mouth wider, and covered her junction, softly biting down…

Katana pulled at his hair, forcing him away from her, before allowing her claws to slice through the thin hair. She knew that an inuyoukai prized itself on its looks, but she also knew that since she did not wish for what he wanted, she held the right to ruin his perfection. Seeing him step away from her in shock, she kneed him, causing him to fall forward. He might be a powerful taiyoukai, but even the blow would bring him down, but she made sure to soften it so he could still get **his **heir to the western lands.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from her, but suddenly went forward when her knee hit his private spot head on. Hissing, Sesshoumaru began falling forward, but it seemed that Katana was still not done with her punishment of him.

Raising her thinned claws, which had been used to shave her legs, Katana made them shift, until they were hard as iron. Her hand moved swiftly, slicing over his cheek before he hit the water, making blood spill from the wound. She saw him hit the water, though his neck, and head were still outside it. Her eyes locked with his cheek, and took in the sight of his ruined perfection. His hair was gone… his chance to sire pups lessened… and his cheek was ripped open so deep that she could see the bones, and there was now a huge, bloody hole sitting where his cheek used to be. She could literally see the inside of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru's mind was clouded with pain. He'd never felt like this, and it was strange… something was clenching in his chest, more then the physical pain, which sent his body into repair mode. He could feel his youki rise to begin healing his wounds, and he sat there, never taking notice of when Katana left, nor feeling the sudden pain of being without her.

She'd… rejected him…

Well, actually he was more sure that she'd been shocked and reacted, but damn it… he felt like he'd been rejected. Something in his mind burned, making his respect grow… she had rejected him, true, but she had done what no other demoness had. Most would fall down before him, and begin sucking him off, or just fuck him… she however, had held fast to her virginity, and for that he respected her.

* * *

After spending the longest time in the hotspring, Sesshoumaru finally returned to their room. His nose didn't pick up Katana, so he knew that he'd pissed her off enough that she'd gone. However, he could still smell the kitsune, boy, and neko, which meant she did plan to return, even if it wasn't for him. 

Stepping inside the room, he was instantly tackled. Though the children could not bring him to the ground, they did push him back a bit. That was when they took notice of his appearance… or Jaken had.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what has happened to your face?" Jaken yelled.

Rin looked up, and gasped at the healing hole positioned where Lord Sesshoumaru's cheek should be. He opened his mouth, making the hole seem bigger, and began to talk, making her sick to her stomach.

"And your prize hair?" Jaken squealed.

Sesshoumaru growled through his open mouth, before saying, "A woman's wrath can be very painful… remember that Jaken."

"Hai… my lord," Jaken gulped, taking in the scent of Lady Katana upon his lord. If she had done this to his lord, then her threats to him… were real.

Bank, confused at the scene, asked, "Where is Lady Katana, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"She will be gone for about four days…" Sesshoumaru replied.

Hair rising on the back of his neck, Shippo asked, "Why?"

"She is going through her female cycle, and does not wish to be disturbed," Sesshoumaru hissed, not at the kitsune, but at the stupidity that he felt after being asked such a simple question.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, will you be alright?" Rin asked.

"Hai, Rin," Sesshoumaru replied.

He would leave Katana alone for now…

He would let her go through her heat…

Then, he would find her, and return her to his side…

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

See, I got it done! I finally got time, since I didn't have math homework tonight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I don't have much to say today. Merely that the next four chapters will be about Katana's heat…

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 21 – **Night Visit

Katana will go to visit Sango and Miroku on this night. Since Inuyasha's scent is away, she decides it safe. After talking with her friends, she finds out about her heat, and finally remembers all the details. Once done, she says goodnight, and leaves. However, she will come in contact with Inuyasha, and though there is no fighting, Inuyasha will not be treated kindly.

_Kiba_


	21. Night Visit

**Chapter 21 – **Night Visit

Katana rubbed at her temples, trying harder then ever to get her baka-beast to tell her what was happening to her. She knew that it had happened before… but she couldn't seem to remember exactly what it was. It was making a painful coil begin to tighten within her lower abdomen, and she was growling at the feeling. Plus… whatever was happening to her was making males suddenly appear.

To top it off, her beast – who knew what was happening – was snickering in her mind, silently telling her that she'd need lots of rest for this! It was probably just getting back at her for all the times she'd snapped at it, or maybe the time she'd locked it away. Either way, she knew that whatever was happening to her, she needed to stay away from male youkai. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but she supposed it was her darker instincts that were yelling at her to stay pure.

Walking deeper into the forest, she held onto her stomach. She'd stumbled from pain a few times, but other then that, she could keep her balance pretty well. Usually, Katana would scowl about not being graceful, but at the moment she felt like she could merely curl up in a ball and die! _Kami… my… what is this pain?_

_If you would remember more things then 'Sesshoumaru', then you might be able to remember what was bringing this 'pain', _her beast laughed. Sure, it knew that Katana had suddenly gone into heat, but it wasn't going to tell its master that. Its master might call it a baka once in a while… ok, more then a while… but it was an intelligent being.

_Shut up! _Katana snapped, gripping onto her shirt, making her claws dig into the thin material. Her mind was once again swirling with things she could do to understand what was happening to her. She knew, that she had to know someone… _Miroku and Sango!_

_You honestly think the monk and taijiya are going to help you? Haha, you actually think they would help you, when you're trying… _

Katana growled in anger, knowing exactly where her beast was going with that sentence. Sure, the animal was right, but it was annoying to actually hear it say it. The thing knew too much about everything it talked about. Ok, so sometimes it was good for information, but other times… she wanted to snarl, and rip it to pieces!

_Fine! You're _going_ to kill their friend, the hanyou, Inuyasha, _the beast snorted.

Rolling her eyes, which she hadn't done in almost two years, Katana replied, _that is not why I growled…_

_Oh, really!_

_Hai… this pain isn't… it's more painful then anything I've ever encountered, _Katana growled softly, her eyes turning red when she finally sensed the male youkai surrounding her. Each were dumb, and stumbling about… but each had their eyes laid upon her breasts, and crouch, making her wonder what the hell was happening to her that would make these males go into madness.

_I must get to Sango, and Miroku quickly they must know what is happening to me. After all, Sango as a demon exterminator must know what is happening to me… and Miroku is pretty wise, so he must have some information about it. _Katana dropped her arms, before getting back into her stance for fighting.

Something inside her snapped when she racked her claws over the first opponent. Her eyes bled until they were darker then blood red, and she felt her instincts suddenly take over. Howling more animalistic-ly then normal, Katana let herself be taken by instincts, which would usually be reined into control.

Snarling anguish, howling fury, and whimpering despair filled the morning air, as she slaughtered her enemy within minutes. Her body was once again covered in another's blood, and she basked in it. So… maybe she liked to be clean, but the feel, and smell of fresh blood upon her skin, and clothing was better then ever.

…

Walking away from the kill filled area, Katana could tell that the Southern taiyoukai would probably come to investigate, since she had crossed the border of the Western Lands about an hour ago. However, this did not worry her, as she continued forward toward her 'friends'.

Her blood red eyes searched the forests for anything familiar. Sure, she could tell where she was, since her senses were around where they were originally having her deeper more animal like instincts in control. However, her mind was still in control, she though she looked like an insane demoness, she was more dangerous, and still intelligent.

Though it was far off, she could see the 'Tree of Ages' as they called it. The tree would stand for many, many more years, and its life force would take in all the memories around it. Shaking off the thoughts, she continued toward the ancient site, though she knew that with the increasing numbers of males it would take her until nightfall to actually reach the spot… and her stomach was once again beginning to hurt.

_Hmm… slaughtering my prey took away the pain last time, so maybe killing would not be so bad this time… even if I was always told not to kill without a purpose._

_We have a purpose, _her beast laughed darkly.

Nodding, Katana replied, _hai… hai, we do. _A large, dark smirk took over her face, as she once again got ready to take out the opposite sex surrounding her once again. They would be easy, since their auras were small, their tactics, and they were weaker then she expected. However, her mind was still wondering why they were now coming about her, when she was in pain… something tried to come into her thoughts, like it was on the tip of her tongue… but she couldn't remember what it was once it was overridden by the urge to destroy.

* * *

Naraku laughed into the darkness surrounding his body. His red eyes flashed with amusement, as he watched Katana slaughter the helpless, somewhat disappointing youkai males. It was disappointing to know that every male trying to taste her was destroyed, and mauled so badly that it no longer looked like a creature created by the great kamis. That in itself was causing something strange within him to stir, but he ignored the feeling, and watched on as the female continued to make easy work of the males, and continuously avoid the southern taiyoukai without her knowledge.

Kanna's dull eyes watched her master in curiousity. There was something… different about him. His stance was more ridged, and she seemed to be uncomfortable from the waist down. Somehow, though she was merely an incarnation, and meant as a tool for Naraku, but she could tell that something going on in her mirror was making the hanyou aroused. True, though he could not, she could hear everything going on within the scene, and knew that Naraku was once again watching this new demoness, Katana. There was something about the female that sent her master into madness.

Kagura, who sat in the corner, watched with amusement. _So… Naraku has a thing for Kagome's new self… Hmm… this could prove interesting once the taiyoukai takes her. _Kagura snickered, which went unnoticed by her master. However, after the sound left her chest, she folded her arms, and leaned farther into the wood. Her hand gripped tighter to her fan, as she felt the wind shot through the castle.

_Kami, how I wish to be free! Naraku… you have locked me here for two years now… I will make sure your death is slow and painful because of this! I am the wind I deserve to be free! Just as Kanna, and the others you've created deserve to find the place they belong, _Kagura sighed, deciding that she would find a way out of this castle soon. She could barely take staying there… and her wish just made it harder to merely lay low, and stay away from the freedom she thought she deserved.

Naraku looked over at Kagura for a moment, taking in her slumped form. _She still wishes to go outside… hmm… maybe I should allow her to go out for a while? That way, I could have her watch Sesshoumaru, while he watched over the female that had caught Sesshoumaru's eye. _Smirking, he said, "Kagura…"

"Hai, Naraku?" Kagura asked, standing from her position.

"Kagura, I want you to go watch Sesshoumaru, and follow his moves. In four days you will report back to me what he has been doing while Katana goes through her heat," he commanded, his dark voice filling the small room.

Bowing, Kagura replied, "Hai, Naraku… anything you wish, I shall do…"

_Yes, Kagura, continue to think that you shall be free. When I die, I shall be taking you with me, _he smirked, before going back to the demonesses form within the mirror. She was much closer to Inuyasha then he thought. Narrowing his eyes, he thought, _I must have been here to long, to have not noticed how much time has passed. _It was now dark within the mirror, as Kanna shifted for a moment, before sighing.

"Kanna, you may leave now," Naraku said, knowing that his little tool was getting restless. He'd had her up for days at a time, and since she was merely an incarnation, she needed some type of sleep between every week. The void child nodded, before leaving his presence, her small white mirror turning a misty white, before clearing into the void it originally was.

Shifting in his seat, Naraku turned his face toward the wood window. His back was beginning to burn, telling him that his spider mark was once more appearing. His mind turned from the demoness that he'd been thinking of, and he sighed, deciding to cut the flesh from his back before it fully formed this time. Grabbing a sword, he pulled his haori from his body, and began slicing through the flesh upon his back, making the rotten flesh fall to the floor in bloody strips.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers traced the fine fabric of the kimono made for Katana. It would seem the seamstress had been up making it since she'd left the other day… plus, from the smell of the kimono, she'd had a youkai help her put the thing together quickly. The woman now sat before him, probably wondering where Katana was, but was quiet, silently asking for approval.

"This is… very beautiful work," Sesshoumaru said.

"Arigatou, taiyoukai," she said, "I was hoping it would be up to standards. I've never had to design an outfit for such an event, but my partner, Kari, a hair youkai, has been there, and was very excited to make one for Lady Katana."

Turning the material, Sesshoumaru took notice of a red crescent moon upon the back, and raised an eyebrow. Looking up at the seamstress, he saw her bow her head, before saying, "Kari said that it be best to place the Western mark upon the kimono somewhere, so that the other youkai would know that she was your for the ball, as they call it."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru motioned for her to go, but asked, "How much will it cost?"

"Because Lady Katana saved the village I live in, the kimono is free," she said, smiling before walking toward the door, and out into the night.

Sesshoumaru turned the material over in his hand, remembering all the things the woman had done so the kimono would not be easily ruined. She'd made a miko place a few spells upon it, so it could not be torn by claws, or ruined by any type of liquid/food spilled upon it. Since her partner had told the seamstress that it was a place where youkai battled other youkai for mates, and to break mating bonds between other youkai, she'd taken extra care when designing the spells with the miko. She'd said that she didn't want her fine work ruined by some whore wanting to merely get at his body. In his opinion, this had been a good idea, since most outfits were destroyed while at the Youkai Ball, unless the other youkai knew that it would be a bad idea to break the youkai apart. Like… if the youkai were soul mates, which was when their souls intertwined with each other, causing both youkai to becoming stronger.

His claws racked over the skirt, which had been sewed to the hakamas to make it seem more like it was a female kimono. Well… most females didn't wear hakamas in the first place, but the times were changing, and many now wore them during fights. His eyes took in the dragon on the right side, and the red designs upon the bottom of the skirt. Sighing, he took a look at the dragon, which had been placed within their room with Rin and the others, and decided to place the kimono inside his saddlebag so it wasn't ruined before Katana even returned.

Standing, he went to place the kimono away, before going to tell the headmaster that they would be leaving before the day ended. He did not wish to stay any longer, since Katana's kimono was ready, and they had no reason to stay any longer. With their 'savor' gone, it really didn't make any sense to stay any longer.

After putting the kimono away, he patted the dragon on the mane, before telling him to watch over Rin and the others. After seeing the dragon nod, he looked down to find the ice neko looking up at him with curious eyes. However, the neko suddenly shot up and landed upon his shoulder, before rubbing against his neck. Reaching up, he grabbed it by the neck, and placed it on the ground, giving it a quick pat, before leaving to see the headmaster.

* * *

Katana's red eyes looked up into the branches of the tree she'd come to love and respect since she was a child. The tree that would one day take hold of all her memories, and keep them hidden for centuries to come. Blinking, she sniffed the night air, taking notice that Inuyasha's scent was coming from about four miles away from the village. Smirking, she moved away from the ancient tree, and headed for the village.

Most of the males had begun to stay away from her, knowing from the many death sites she'd left behind, that she was stronger then she seemed. Her steps were long, and simple, trying to keep herself upright, as she moved through the Forest of Inuyasha. Her feet took her through the forest quickly, until she found herself once more standing in the spot she used to run through, waving, and yelling toward her friends that she was back…

Turning her head away, she felt a single tear run down her face, before her hand came up to wipe it away. Once she'd cleared herself of it, she turned back to the village, and though the pain was great, she began running through the huts, making herself seem like a black blur to any villager still up and moving outside of their huts.

The scents of Miroku, and Sango came into her nose, and she took a sharp turn. Speeding up once more, she came to a stop before a single hut, not far from the others, yet not within the same line as the others. However, before she could knock, Miroku opened the screen, and smiled.

"Konbanwa, Katana." Miroku asked, "What brings you to our humble home?"

Stumbling forward, Katana groaned and gripped her stomach, before beginning to pant. Smirking, she asked, "You sensed me, didn't you?"

"Hai…" Miroku's smiled brightened.

"Miroku, who are you talking… to? Katana?" Sango's voice came from behind Miroku. "Miroku, move aside, let her in!"

Sango gripped onto Katana's upper arm, noticing that the demoness was having a hard time trying to stand. Taking most of Katana's weight into her body, Sango began moving into the hut, before setting her old friend down beside the wall. Looking down at the youkai, Sango frowned.

"Hello… _friends," _the word tasted strange upon her tongue, but she smiled a bit. The pain within her lower abdomen suddenly burst, and Katana whimpered in pain. Her friends seemed to take concern, for Sango was already by her side, and Miroku was looking down at them in concern.

"Katana, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Does it look… like… I'm alright?" Katana snapped.

"Forgive him, Katana… he hasn't changed much," Sango said. "Tell me, where does it hurt?"

"…My abdomen," Katana replied.

Frowning once more, Sango thought, _I might know whats wrong… but I need more information. _"How many times has it happened? Umm… how long has this been happening to you?"

"She seems to be going through her heat, Sango," Miroku said.

Looking up at Miroku, Sango asked, "How would you know this?"

"Well…" Miroku grinned, "I'm not going into details, but I've had to help a demoness once going through her heat. However, afterward… she still would not bare my children…"

Glaring, Sango asked once more, "How do you know that Katana is?"

"Oh, that!" Miroku said. Kneeling beside the demoness who was now looking at him with curious eyes, he said, "She seems to be in her own mind, yet she is being controlled by her dark instincts at the same time."

"That doesn't make since, Miroku…" Sango said.

"See, a demoness' senses are dulled when her heat comes upon her. Since this happens, a demoness takes strength from their most hidden instincts, so that a weak male doesn't take them. However, during this time, a demoness experiences great pain until they either relieve themselves, or mate," Miroku explained. "I've heard that a hanyou can only smell a bit of a full-blooded youkai females heat, making it so not many will go into a craze for the female, and try to mate them. However, all male youkai will come after a demoness, trying to defeat and mate with her.

"Also, I've been told that an inuyoukai females heat is the worst. Since they were always used and left behind, they were given a special heat, that way they are mated, and not left in the wild, mated with… but never taken. Its hard to explain, since I'm not a youkai myself," Miroku finished.

Katana sat in silence, as Sango nodded, saying, "Hai, I believe I've heard that as well. Perhaps you are going through your heat, Katana?"

Inside, Katana was growling at her beast, shouting at it about why it didn't tell her this. It would have saved time, and she could have placed a barrier around herself, so that no male would smell her heat. Outside, she sighed, before saying, "Arigatou, Miroku-san… I was going to ask if you knew what was happening to me… but now I don't have to. I should leave you now."

"Iie, stay here, Katana!" Sango cried.

Smirking, Katana stood, before bowing slightly, saying, "I thank you, but Inuyasha's scent is coming toward the village. Perhaps… when he is gone… I may stay with you once more."

They nodded, before allowing her to leave. Both stood silently, watching her form fade away into the night, as they both hoped Inuyasha didn't come in contact with her. Though the hanyou would not be able to tell exactly why Katana would smell so 'good', he might be one of the few hanyous to be taken over by the male madness.

Katana moved, quickly, however from what her nose was telling her, she could tell that Inuyasha would go right by her. So… she'd just have to deal with the hanyou, even if she didn't wish to.

Even if… he wasn't going to be the best of company…

His red form came into view not too long after. Even through the red haze before her eyes, Katana could see his arrogant smirk, and narrowed her eyes. It was just luck that the damn hanyou would come to the village once she was finally seeing her friends.

It just wasn't fair!

Inuyasha's nose scented the air, taking in the slight change he noticed in Katana's scent. His smirk grew, and he moved forward, before coming to stand in front of the now straight, lethal, and deadly demoness. His eyes took in her ridged stance, and then the sword by her side. Scowling he asked, "So Tetsusigia did pick you… I wonder why it would pick such a vile woman as its master?"

Katana stayed silent, knowing it would make the hanyou squirm in his hakamas. Her red eyes stayed locked upon his form, as he shifted from foot to foot. He began to growl softly, as if waiting for her to answer. _Pff… like I would answer his stupid question, _Katana thought, tilting her head up a bit.

"What? Is speaking to a hanyou so disgusting now that you're a youkai, that you can't even answer a simple question?" Inuyasha growled.

Her mouth opened to say, "Inuyasha…"

He shook upon hearing his name fall from her lips. He glared at her, wondering why her deeper, her more womanly voice caused his body to go into turmoil. It was strange… she was his enemy… Shaking it off, he snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, half-breed," Katana replied.

Feeling the tense begin to grow…

Katana smirked, before saying, "Well? Are you so stunned that you can no longer speak?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened, and he gulped, wondering if this would work. Kagome had been his love… so maybe… just maybe he could reach her. "Katana…"

Her eyebrow lifted, while her eyes began to harden. The way he'd said that, it made her sick to have to hear it again. However, she waited for whatever he had to say, since he seemed determined to speak his mind.

"I know… that Kagome is still in there, somewhere! Why do you hide your feelings for me! I love you! You… yo… Ka… _Kagome… _I was tricked… why can't you see that? Why can't you look past what Kikyo's trickery did, and love me?" he yelled.

Snarling from hearing her old ningen name, Katana stilled her body from wincing with pain. Her fangs could be seen in the moonlight, as darkness was finally spilt with blue light from the moon. However, her ears seemed to take every word he'd said, and turned it into something that made him lower then scum in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! Do you know nothing of your race? True, you are hanyou… but you should at least know what this 'trickery' would cause between two youkai. Because of what you did to me, even if tricked, 'tis now my right as a demoness to kill you! You should know this… and you should know…" she smirked, "that my feelings for you have long since withered away. Kind of like a rose that has died during the winter snow, Inuyasha. Plus, this Katana thinks you are not worthy of my _love_. Though, I can barely feel this emotion anymore."

"You're lying!" he shouted. "I can tell, that somewhere deep inside you, Kagome still exists, and she still loves me!"

"That _half-breed," _Katana hissed between her growling, "is where you are wrong! Kagome is gone, and you want to know why?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. He stood there, frozen by her suddenly change in stance, and attitude. His mouth hung open, and he wondered for a moment if he should run. His training was not over, and she looked ready to kill. Her eyes… they were red… and her claws were twitching… sure signs that she wished nothing more then to rip him to pieces.

"Kagome is gone! Kikyo is gone! Midoriko's soul no longer is apart of this world! You want to why? Well, I'll tell you, Inuyasha! I sold the piece of myself to become this creature! By giving my soul up, I gained a new one… a darker one that only remembers the pain that you brought me! Inuyasha, Kagome is completely gone… so you can stop trying to get into my good favor, and trying to get me to mate you," Katana hissed.

"You… sold your soul?" Inuyasha gasped.

"Hai, Inuyasha! I am Katana, the demoness who will kill you… by using your father's fang," Katana laughed evilly. Her body shook when another zap of pain shot through her body.

Inuyasha stepped back, before asking, "Tell me, why are you here, then?"

"I wanted to see my friends…" Katana growled.

Nodding, Inuyasha snarled, "Then I shall see you when you come to kill me!"

"Inuyasha… I am a noble demoness, and because of my honor, and pride, I shall give you until… until I see fit to train. I have something I need to do at the end of this month, so you may have less then a week, you may have over a year to train, but either way, hanyou, I shall come for your head," Katana said, before turning, and walking away.

Inuyasha who watched as she left, shouted, "I will be ready!"

Her eyes flashed, and she took one last look at the man from her old life. Bowing her head. "I hope so Inuyasha," a smirk formed on her lips, "for I do not wish to fight a weak hanyou…"

Wincing from pain, she moved away from the village…

Once more away from her old life…

_If you are not ready when I come, Inuyasha… I will not give you more time…_

_Just as it should be, Master Katana! _Her beast seemed to like the idea, and though she hated to admit it, she agreed with the beast. Moving forward, she readied herself for when more males would come upon her, and when she could finally have to return to her small pack, and the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

Ahh… another chapter ended, another to begin. Such a good feeling it brings! Though, the interaction between Inuyasha and Katana was a little short, I believe that I pulled off the idea of Katana hating him, and Inuyasha still trying to love her. True, some of the chapter was complete nonsense, but without it, you wouldn't know what else was going on. So… it all works out.

Well, like most days, I don't have much to talk about. True, I would have more, but I don't know what else to say. O, except, that the next three chapters will be about Katana's heat, and then I will have about seven to nine, **I don't want to go past that**,of Katana and Sesshoumaru coming closer together. Then, I shall have the _Youkai Ball, _which should be interesting to write about. Anyway, I should tell you about the next chapter.

**Chapter 22 – **Two Nights of Hell Part I

Pretty much, you get to see the second day of Katana's heat. However, I call it 'Nights of Hell', because its not as easy as it seems being a female inuyoukai. So… I'm to going to tell you anymore about it.

_Well…_

I'll stop now, and I hope to read more of your wonderful reviews! I've loved all the ones before now, and I really hope to hear more from you guys!

_Kiba_


	22. Two Nights of Hell Part I

**Chapter 22 – **Two Nights of Hell Part I

The barrier around her shimmered with a bright yellow glow, as once again the sun began to climb high into the air. She'd slept through the night, trying hard to keep the sweet darkness of unconsciousness. Once more, the barrier seemed to shift, shimmer, hum, and ring, as if it would soon fall. The soft blue barrier looked as if it had collected the dew from the night before, while the demoness was free of all nearly frozen water.

The demoness sat sideways in a grove of a blooming sakura tree… like she'd found Kikyo many times before. Her back was leaned against one of the branches towering from the ground, up into the sky, until it spread out into smaller, less noticed branches and stems. Her right leg was tucked between two other branches on the opposite side, while her left hung from the tree, sitting comfortably against the bark of the tree. Her strange attire hung around her, keeping her body warm, though the night air was quite refreshing to her youkai skin. Her face was covered, from the males who circled outside her barrier, by her completely black hair, which took on a soft orange tint in the morning sun.

Like many times over the millions of years the Earth had been apart of the great horizon, they called a galaxy, the sun rose above the mountain tops, telling all daylight creatures that it was time to awaken, as many did. It shined down upon the land, like the day before, giving light, happiness, and strength for the new day. However, for one demoness, it was annoying, and she began to open her dark blue eyes, which darkened further upon noticing the sun.

Katana growled low in her throat. She'd wished to sleep longer, since sleep seemed to be one of the only ways to keep the pain away. However, her hand landed upon her stomach, when she felt a sudden knot form there, and she hissed, knowing she'd need release once more.

Whining, she felt the pain spread, until each of her limbs felt like they were nothing but solid rock. She was sore, and could barely move since the night before. The males just kept coming… and she hated it! They needed to mind their own business, and leave her alone! However, she knew that wasn't going to happen, and placed the barrier around herself for the night.

The barrier, which had held up most of the night, dropped then, causing Katana to sigh. Her youki spiked, killing the lesser youkai. Poison pooled inside her claws, and she knew that if she were in true form, she'd feel it pooling within her fangs as well, along with the jaki that would suddenly be released upon the land, making it more of a wasteland then anything else.

Not that a wasteland didn't sound appealing to her… but she just couldn't do that.

Then, she'd be contributing to the way the future turned out. She'd rather it stayed the way it was now, pure… but with more technology. However, she also knew that with technology, all of this would have to be destroyed, no matter how much she loved it. Either way, it was each nature, or technology, and technology usually won. It was the way things happened, and from what she saw – and smelled – things weren't going to turn toward nature anytime soon.

Well… with the Shikon no Tama, it could!

Shaking her head, she thought, _iie, even that would not work. From my experiences, there is no pure-hearted wish… and never will be. No one could ever wish on the jewel, so I will have to protect it once the time comes! Since there will never be a wish without some type of selfishness, the Shikon will forever remain on this planet, and it will forever be within my hand…_

_Do not sound so down, Master Katana… this beast is sure, there has to be a way to get rid of it without wishing upon it, _her beast spoke. It too sounded darker then normal, and was fiercer looking inside her mind whenever she went to look upon it.

It would seem she was not the only one affected by her heat.

Not that it was surprising in the least…

_Hai… I could probably place it back inside my body once more… _she thought, _however, that as well might not work, since the Shikon no Tama is pure like a miko, and I'm a demon._

_Hai, a demoness with miko properties, _her beast snorted.

Laughing lightly, Katana moved from her tree toward a small brook. She had decided that this would be like her small living area while her heat was still in effect. After all, she only had to wait two more days after this, which shouldn't be to hard.

_Are you trying to make me feel better, beast? Or, are you merely trying to show me your better side?_

_Neither, Master Katana, _it grinned.

Another pain shot through her body from her abdomen, and she hissed, tumbling to her knees. She really didn't care, since her clothing was black, and wouldn't be noticed, but she hated the fact that she'd been brought down from her feet. Never! Never had even another youkai brought her to her knees, but this pain from the inside had somehow been strong enough to make her want to weep. However, she kept herself in control, and forced down the feeling.

No one would _ever_ see her weakness.

Luckily, she'd been brought down next to the brook, and leaned over to cup the cold water in her hands. She splashed it onto her face, not caring if it was extremely cold or not, she merely wanted to awaken completely before the next set of males made their presence known. The water dripped down her face, yet seemed to dry instantly upon touching her marking.

Her eyes focused on the water, taking in her dark eyes, and marking, before focusing on the flame marking itself. She never really understood it, everything else, her markings, her eyes, even her hair had a tint of blue, yet her marking was red, yellow, and orange. However, she looked closer, dipping her head down to see the outline of something behind it. She'd never really noticed it, but there was a crescent moon, black in color, hidden behind her flame.

_Why have I not noticed that before?_

Even her beast was confused. Neither had noticed the other marking before, and yet there it was. Plus, they both knew that it had to have been there since the time they'd changed into a youkai, since they were not mated, and hadn't killed or drank the blood of another youkai. They both frowned, but decided that it wasn't important, since it was well hidden, and wouldn't even be noticed unless someone looked very closely. Well, she was sure that no one would even get that close to her, so it wasn't much of a problem. However, the only thing that bothered her is, someone might. If someone did notice the marking, then they'd know that her ancestors had lived upon the western territory, but by the other marking, which was more noticeable, they'd know that she was not apart of Sesshoumaru's royal line. Well, she wasn't so sure if she was more relieved, or saddened by this thought. True, she would rather not be related to him, but then again, if they were cousins or something, then he could not mate her, which was something she wasn't so sure about. From their last encounter, she was sure that was what he wanted, even if she disapproved. So… she was confused more them just by the marking itself.

Turning her head from the water, she sighed, thinking, _I do not have time to think about such things… _Another ounce of pain seemed to remind her of this, as she snapped her jaws together, trying hard not to whimper in pain once more. However, her heightened darker instincts picked up the presence of a panther male… and she was sure, he was there for her. However, unlike the others, he was not some sap.

"You seem to be in pain there, little inu," the panther purred behind her. "Why don't you let me help you relieve yourself?"

Growling, Katana replied, "Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

She was sure the panther had grinned, after saying, "Oh, what a mouth you have there, little inu. Maybe I should teach you some manners?"

Turning, Kagome growled, taking in the sight of the Southern Lord. She had never seen him, but had heard rumors that the panther tribe had finally chosen a new lord to rule over the south. However, from his royal green markings, and the five-pointed star upon his forehead, she was sure he was the Taiyoukai of the South. Plus, the panthers' had to choose a new lord anyway, since they had failed in trying to resurrect their pervious lord.

Smirking, she thought, _maybe I should make them choose another lord, since this one seems to think I'll mate him?_

_Maybe **we **should, Master Katana, _her beast snickered, its head reared back.

Her smirk grew wider, when she replied, "Maybe I should teach you some manners, cat!"

The panther narrowed his eyes, and growled, "Do not put us in with that low class of demons, bitch!"

Keeping her smirk, Katana said, "Oh, that's right, you panther's hate being referred to as cats… even if they are your distant relatives."

The taiyoukai growled, before smirking himself, "So… you've heard of us. I'm not surprised, after all, such a pretty doggy as yourself should. Though… I'm sure every person under Sesshoumaru's rule would know of us."

"Hai, every person under Sesshoumaru-sama's rule would… since you did lose the last three battles you've tried to commence against the west," she laughed softly.

The panther narrowed his eyes, before saying, "I am Kyo, taiyoukai of the south! Learn some respect, bitch!"

"Why should I, after all, this Katana has no respect for the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, himself, so why should I show respect for you? A lower, less noble taiyoukai." She raised her claws in front of her face, and began examining the tips, silently taking in the aura, and strength of her opponent. True, she'd lied a bit, but with her human traits, she found that she could easily lie to even the best of lie detecting youkai. It came in handy at times.

She did respect Sesshoumaru for his power…

"Hmm… I like you demoness," Kyo replied, "Its not often you find an inuyoukai who doesn't respect the most powerful taiyoukai in all of Japan."

"Its not often to find a cat who can't seem to understand that he's not wanted," Katana smirked.

Growling in lust, the panther said, "Well, may I ask you your name, demoness?"

"If you had been paying attention, which obviously you weren't, you'd know this Katana's name," Katana said.

"Katana…" he rolled the name on his tongue. The panther eyed her form once more, before saying, "Well, Katana, you shall be my mate, since my first isn't as… lovely as you."

"Hmm…" Katana mumbled, "So, you're giving up your first mate, for me? Cowardly… that is what you are. You have no honor, cat, for you would know, that ones mate gives you strength you didn't know you had. Your mate is like a lifeline, yet you seem to think she is something you can merely throw aside when another more powerful comes along.

"For that, I wouldn't have mated you, even if I had decided to. However, I wouldn't mate with a cat! Cats, panthers, tigers, leopards, they're all the same, a bunch of low life creatures with fur, claws, and hissy fits."

The taiyoukai growled, saying, "Bitch! I'll make you bow down to me!"

Growling back, Katana cut off his sentence, saying, "Not even Sesshoumaru could make me bow down, so you will not come close."

"Pay attention, bitch! I will fuck you so hard you will not be able to stand for a month or longer. Then, I will take you back to my castle, where I will continue to fuck you, my little inu, until you are nearly dead. After that, we'll just have to teach you some of those manners, we were talking about," he snarled.

"_Or_…" Katana said, "**I'll** teach **you** some manners…" pain shot through her lower stomach, "by rubbing **your** bloody face in the dirt by the time **I'm** done _with_ **you**!"

"We'll just see about that," he growled, his mind controlled by her scent. His lust grew, until he launched himself forward, intending to knock the demoness down, and mate with her until she couldn't stand. True, he already had a mate, but once he had her underneath him, and made sure she wouldn't fight against him, he'd return them both to his castle, where he'd kill his mate, and then mark his little inu.

Katana moved quickly, her eyes quickly turning blood red once more. Her youkai raised its head, combining its strength with the strength that came from her darker more animalistic instincts. For once, instead of moving away, her beast embraced the darker side, and they began to transform, but into a much larger inu.

The panther backed up, his eyes gazing up at the inu, which was now growing to heights he never thought a youkai could reach. Hell, most demonesses couldn't even transform, since they had either lost their ability, or they just couldn't produce enough youki to fully transform. However, he stepped back, and growled when she finally stopped growing.

_She's bigger then Sesshoumaru! _His mind swirled, before his hair stood up, and he too began to transform. His large panther form was not as large as her black inu one, but he could at least fight her off when in his larger form.

The pain seemed to disappear, when she moved away from the panther's sights. He was only halfway through transforming, but even with her darker side in control, she would not attack someone who was almost defenseless. However, once he was fully transformed, that was a different story, and she lunged at his back, sinking her fangs into the back of his back, and began thrashing her head about, ripping at the soft flesh, and tearing out his fur.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look!" Rin's voice ripped through the sudden power-zapping atmosphere. She was pointing toward the south, her mouth hanging open, before she shouted, "Isn't that Lady Katana… in true form?"

"Wow… I didn't know she could get that big," Shippo said.

Sesshoumaru turned his head, taking in the giant form that was now blocking out the sunlight. His eyes narrowed, not at the inu, but at the cat she was ripping apart. The cat was obviously smaller, and not as powerful, since she'd easily jumped upon its back. However, his beast turned his attention toward Katana.

_She's nearly bigger then our father was, _it said.

His eyes took in the large form, also noticing that she was indeed twice as large as the cat, and much bigger then himself. The wind picked up, when the dog jumped away from the cat, and growled, crouching low to the ground, before launching herself toward it once more.

The sun finally gleamed through the titans, shining down upon the small group, as Katana turned her massive eyes toward them. They seemed to take notice of them, before she gave off a slight snarl, and barked at the cat. They watched as the two fought off, only Sesshoumaru, AhUn, and Jaken actually knowing why they were fighting.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why… why does Lady Katana look like that?" Bank's innocent voice cleared his thoughts.

Turning to the small boy, he said, "Most demons have two forms, one where they look like a ningen, but with super human abilities. The other is what they actually look like, since their human form is merely a disguise so they may walk among ningen easily."

"I see," Bank said.

"Stupid human brat," Jaken mumbled.

Niko growled at the small imp, telling him to shut up. Since Lady Katana was not there to protect the small human boy, the neko had decided to take her place for the time being. After all, the demoness had been good to him, and he would give his life for her!

AhUn snorted, rocking its heads until Jaken fell to the ground. Laughing with glee, and the dragon trotted forward, and continued to avoid the small gami, with Rin laughing on his back. If it made the child laugh, then as her protector, he would continue until his lord told him it was enough. However, he was sure his lord's attention was more on the transformed demoness then anything else.

"That's enough, Jaken," Sesshoumaru's cold voice snarled. His eyes never left the two titans, and he watched, as the cat continued to try and claw at the inu, however, the black cat was having no luck. It would seem that with her heat, pain, and having her more primal instincts in control, Katana was too much, even for the Southern Taiyoukai.

Yes, he could easily tell that the cat, - well, actually it was a panther, but he really didn't care – was the Southern Taiyoukai, since his five-pointed star could be easily seen against his black fur. Plus, he'd been forced to attend council, where the other three taiyoukai decided if the one being put into position could rule over the lands, and easily keep their subjects in line.

There were different jobs in the council, depending on what they were holding council for. During council concerning the other lands, he would pose as the intelligent side of the board. The Northern Lady would deal with endurance, while the Eastern Lord dealt with Judgement in Battle, and depending on the 'subject' council was being held for, the Southern Lord would deal with 'Mind Games', as the panthers' called it.

As intelligence, or Wisdom, he was the hardest to pass. To become a taiyoukai you must pass every course, or the other three taiyoukai's, so the next lord or lady must be very intelligent. He'd ask question at first, easy, and work his way harder, until he began playing mind games with the new member, and had to make them think. _If_ that **wasn't** enough, they had a time limit.

The current Northern Lady would see how long the new member could stand against a very skilled taiyoukai. True, her skills were below Sesshoumaru's but if he ran the course then no one would make it through the examine. She would take them through a series of tests that made them push themselves to their limits, but never being overpowered by their youkai. If they did, they failed.

The Eastern Lord, held the Judgement in Battle course. He unlike the others used a very long piece of forest, and had different things run out, or appear in the pathway of the person. The new member had to be smart enough to determine if the opponent was something dangerous, or harmless. Then at the end, he'd usually place a beautiful maiden, who turned out to be a shape shifter, and would attack the new member is they didn't realize it by scent. They failed should they attack the wrong opponent, or couldn't determine a shape shifter from scent.

Mind Games; that was what the panther or Southern Lord usually did. They would play with a persons mind, taking their worst memories, and making them relive them once more. They would also make the person think that their first true love was standing before them, and if they couldn't figure out that it wasn't real, merely a trick their mind was playing on them, then they failed.

Turning away from the scene, he began to ponder on what the other lords and ladys would do should they find out he had chosen a mate? They would be excited, yes… but since it was a person not among the court – like one of their daughters – they would probably make a special trail for her to go through. However, he couldn't wait to show off Katana once she decided that he would be the best for her. She would shock them, and make their mouths drop. Not to mention, Katana's sharp tongue would silence anyone daring to make a rude comment, or even say something against the west that she didn't like. Plus, he could only imagine all the females she could kill when they tried to fight her for him, which meant all those moronic bitches would not only have been sent packing, but they'd find themselves dead at his Katana's claws.

A roar was heard, as the two giants slammed against each other, causing the cat to topple and roll, leveling forest, and smashing many things in his wake. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru could easily tell who would win the battle, and decided that he would leave, instead of watching a useless, and obvious outcome.

* * *

Katana snarled, not in agony, but in laughter. Her form, she could feel it, it was still growing! The cat had almost destroyed her small paradise, but she had managed to keep him away from it. She would not allow her tree to be destroyed. She'd chosen that spot as the place for her 'hideaway' until her heat was over. She could have it destroyed after only having it for a day, and… about seven hours.

Somewhere, she could feel the pulsing energy of Tetsusigia, and Banruko. They were still where she'd set them the day before, but none-the-less, when she lunged toward Kyo, she could feel their power coursing into her body, and giving her strength she didn't need. She didn't quite understand how it was happening, but somehow she was feeding off their demonic energy, which might have been a good thing in more serious fights, but this taiyoukai… he wasn't worth it.

He wasn't even worth seeing her in true form!

Kyo snarled, his paw rubbing at his eyes, until he found the inu once more upon him, her fangs snapping at his neck, and trying to grab hold of his jugular. She was going for the major veins, and his windpipe, trying to crush them beneath her massive jaws. However, he blocked his neck from her fangs, and she grabbed hold of his jaw, thrashing her head, until it dislocated.

She racked her poison filled claws along his back, and side, as she shook her head. Hearing a sick 'pop' she knew that she'd moved his jaw from its rightful place, and wondered what else she could do. A small unnoticeable smirk appeared, and she tightened her hold, easily cracking the bones in his jaw, as he finally began to struggle within her hold.

His vision was becoming blurry, but he knew that the amount of poison in his system would not kill him. No, it would keep coursing through his veins, making him wiggle in pain, but the dose wasn't enough to take his life. Then, he got this tingly feeling, like his entire body had just… experienced the release he wanted to make inside of the female who seemed to be holding back from tearing him apart.

The bones in his jaw cracked, and he felt the claws of one of her front paws dig into the flesh tissue of his front leg. They sank easily into his flesh, making him growl, snarl, and hiss with pain, trying to buck her larger form from his. However, she seemed determined to stay put, which he could not have.

Another chuckle filled the surrounding area, knowing that the panther was slowly beginning to lose his life. Too bad panthers, tigers, and other large cats refused to believe they were apart of the cat family, since some demonic cats had nine lives. Well, whoever gave it to them, didn't seem to think about their close relatives. So… it was such a shame that panthers weren't given the same amount of lives to live off of. Maybe then he wouldn't be dying.

Her claws were still sinking through flesh, muscles, veins, and bones, taking his arm from him. Her fangs had unclamped from their original place, and grabbed hold of the cartilage that held his bones together, before digging in. Ripping at the fur, she found the bruised flesh underneath, and sank her fangs into the soft tissue, before tearing at it like paper.

The panther hissed in agony, before flexing his paws, clawing springing from their hiding place. Pushing forward, he moved the inu into a better position to attack, and allowed his claws to rip through the black inus left leg.

Katana growled, but held onto the attack she'd issued. Bringing her now bleeding foot, which still had the panthers claws dug deep inside, she placed it on the panthers neck, putting him into an extremely uncomfortable position, and making sure he couldn't and wouldn't move.

She'd placed in into a position of submission.

Kyo kicked his back foot, trying to ignore how his body was suddenly becoming numb. Her poison was doing a number on him, but also the submissive position was also making it hard to move, since she was blocking blood flow to his head. Letting out a roar, which echoed through the mountainsides, he flipped his black tail out, and struck her in the face.

Katana snarled, finally tearing his arm from its socket, and pulling it completely away from his body. She dropped it, allowing the panther to move, knowing that from blood loss, her poison, and nearly passing out, he'd change back soon. Growling, she watched as the giant arm transformed in a cloud of grey, misty smoke, before lying there, as if a normal human arm with tattoos.

Kyo hissed, pulling himself up. Blood began to coat his fur, and he had to adjust to the feeling of only three legs. However, he managed, and managed to leap back when her paw came toward his face, nearly slamming against him… again.

The larger black dog blocked the sun, allowing some to still sleep, while others looked up in amazement. However, all that watched these two titans come to the close of their battle knew, this was no normal demon. All hanyou, youkai, and ningen alike knew that no inu had been that large since the 'Great Taiyoukai of the West: InuTaisho!' But he could not possibly be alive, for he'd died trying to save a ningen hime, who had given him his second son. Not to mention, that inu had been white, and no one would ever dare attack him, unless they had a death wish. All thought the exact same thing as they watched, _where has this inu come from? _They would never know.

Watching the blood flow quickly, and easily from his wound, Katana's eyes went darker, her primal instincts nearly completely taking over her form. However, the more logical side held on, gripping the part she still had, and made sure that she would not lose herself to insanity.

Growling, Katana lunged forward once more, slamming her body weight against the cat, before finally grabbing his neck between her fangs. Tearing the flesh, she nearly pulled out his throat, but it stayed attached to his body, as he flew through the air, transforming back into the humanoid form that had challenged her. The form that had lost because it did not realize her talent.

After all, you should never under estimate your opponent, be it female or not!

Making her body shift, Katana returned her to humanoid form, and panted. Her lust was gone, and she felt slightly better about herself. However, the red in her eyes was now black, she was sure that any male that dared approach her today would be killed.

Because today had been her first day of hell… and she was sure that night would become much worse…

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

Ok, so it wasn't quite 'night' but that's not why I made the chapter called, 'Two Nights of Hell'. Pretty much, everyday she goes through, Katana's day, or night, since I believe that's when I'll start the next day, its going to be hell. I only stopped this chapter because I'm already over 4,000 words, which is all I want to write right now.

However, didn't you like the taiyoukai Kyo? He liked him! His marking are green! Anyway, he will come back into the story later on, and boy will he be pissed off. True, he's a panther, and she's a inu, but that's not going to stop him. Since, I figured that the _Youkai Ball_ shall have about three chapters on it. Then, I'll go more into them getting to know each other, more attacks by Naraku, trying to get the shards, and battles between Katana and Inuyasha.

Well, anyway, thanks for reading today, and I am working on 'The Assistant'. I should have another chapter for that on Monday, or possibly Saturday, since I don't update on Sundays.

_Kiba_


	23. Two Nights of Hell Part II

**Chapter 23 – **Two Nights of Hell Part II

Her growl vibrated, scaring many who came close to her. Her hair was limp, and messy, seeming to be growing its own vines, and dying flowers throughout the roots. Blood red eyes made her seem dangerous, and uncontrolled, though this was hardly the case. Then, there were the specks of dirt, and mud upon her face, giving her a feral look, as she snarled and growled her pain. Her clothing was still intact, though her trench coat had been flung into _her _tree long ago, while her swords were set beside it. Her black and purple hakamas looked the same, because of the dark color, but her belly shirt was not having as much luck. Though a dark color, you could see the different things that had been stuck to it… like the green goo from that blasted slime youkai. There was a rip in the sleeve, but that did not bother her, as long as she still had something to cover her body.

She was sure without it males would become more horny…

Not something she needed.

Shifting in her kneeled position, with her hands between her spread legs to give her lift, and growled once more. Her lips pulled back, showing off two rows of white, sparkling fangs, which had grown to look like the ones you'd usually only find in a dogs mouth. No longer did only a few of her _teeth _look like fangs, but all of them! Her eyes bled, as the sun of the next day began to lower from the sky.

She'd been killing to reduce her pain since Kyo left the day before… but as the sun began to leave on her second day, she knew that would not work for much longer. The pain was growing worse, and she had caught herself from trying to slip her hands between her legs, and rubbing at her pussy. Hell, from how flexible a demoness was, she could probably get her tongue down there…

She licked her lips…

_Don't give in, Master Katana, _her beast growled.

She merely nodded, trying to get rid of the hentai thought. She knew that it would work, but afterward she would feel ashamed of herself. Not for giving herself pleasure to get rid of the pain, but from not being able to control herself. Besides, she probably would have caught herself before her tongue reached that… dripping area…

_Yeah, right… and I'm Rin in disguise, _her beast snorted. It was mainly the only thing keeping her from giving into her darker side completely. She knew that once she did that, she wouldn't be able to get control back… ever. She would become insane, even if someone did mate with her. However, most crazed youkai were killed before they could mate, that way their pups' darker side wasn't in control.

Of course, it had happened once, which is why the Youkai Council had decided that it best just to get rid of all crazed youkai. They had gone through it with an ice demoness, which had birthed a crazed pup, and didn't wish to go through it again. The pup had not known friend, from foe… nor did it realize what it was doing as it killed everything and anything.

Basically, crazed youkai knew not right from wrong.

_If you were Rin, you'd wish to pick flowers all day… and you'd be wearing pink, and other bright colors, _she replied to her beast. She saw it flinch, knowing that it would hate to ever wear bright colors… maybe it was its black fur, or something, but the beast within her just wouldn't wear or allow her to wear anything besides dark colors.

Who knew… maybe it was just weird.

_What am I saying? _

_Obviously, something stupid, _her beast said.

_No… but I was going to say that you're weird no matter what this Katana does to change you. I guess the sayings are true, 'you can't teach an old dog, new tricks,' _she snickered.

Growling, her beast said, _shut up! Never say that again!_

_Oh, did I get on the little beasties nerves?_

_SHUT UP! _Shaking her head, Katana discontinued the connection. It seemed that her beast was being as riled as she was. It couldn't handle any type of joke toward it lately, nor did it wish to talk for long, before it got tried of her voice. Somehow, she knew that the beast was starting to wear down as well. Maybe it was because her heat got stronger each year… even if she'd only had it for two.

Crawling forward in her dog like way, she moved silently. There was a boar before her, which seemed to have not noticed her, even after she warned it of her presence. It was… stupid…

_AHHH, I need to stop saying that, _she shouted at herself. She hated the word 'stupid' after living with Inuyasha for so long. After that, it seemed like the word left a bad taste in her mouth, and now, when she heard it, it felt like she was going to flinch. However, the boar before her could be described as such, she realized during her heat that she hated to hear the damn word even whispered. It was like living with Inuyasha all over again.

Pain, that was all she could feel before. However, now she felt numb, and only felt the pain when it shot through her spine, as if it were trying to break her in half. Unfortunately for it, she would not break so easily, and would not give in. She was in control, and could stand whatever it threw her way! Her heat would not win, no matter how hard it tried. However…

_NO! There is no however! I will win, and I will not give into this stupid heat given to females! _She pounced on the boar, digging her claws into its flesh, as her fangs puckered its neck, snapping it between her jaws. She stretched her jaw further, before tearing out the veins, flesh, fur, and muscles to get at the juicy flesh underneath.

She did not care how it looked, as long as she got something into her stomach. The flesh ripped, sending an echo through the sea of trees. Her red eyes flickered back and forth, searching for anything and everything that might even try to take her short-lived meal. The blood nearly swam down her throat, as she tilted her head backwards, and gagged a bit, before dipping her head back down and tearing at more. Her fangs nipped a bit, getting a stronger grip on the meat before her, before snapping away, breaking the wonderful meat away from the dead body.

The dead boar twitched a bit, but she paid no mind, as she tore through everything, including bone. Blood slipped between her fangs, running down her chin, and dripping onto the ground, as she growled savagely, warning off anything that wished to take her meal. Her eyes darkened, looking down upon the once living creature, which now had a huge section ripped from it, seeing the blood flood from its veins.

It was like it was calling it her…

Silently, but she could hear the call to feast until her stomach was full.

Grinning wickedly, she snapped her head back, and howled in victory. However, the howl was short, and she moved back to her meal. Sinking her claws into its legs, pinning it to the ground, though it did not move. She stretched out the dark meat, making it easier to dig her top row of fangs into chest of the smaller beast, before swinging her lower jaw upward, and effectively tearing the flesh apart. Shaking her head, she slowed the meat, before going down for more.

Within twenty minutes, the flesh was gone, and Katana began nibbling at the bones. Her fangs cut into the hard skeleton, before chewing slowly, making sure it was safe to swallow. Her razor like fangs easily cut down toward the marrow, where she scrapped away the soft inside.

Until the entire thing was in her stomach, she continued her dog like behavior. True, she usually tore at the rip, and growled in pleasure, but never to this extreme. While in her heat, she felt more feral, like she could easily stalk the night, and the spirits it held. She felt like she could easily take on a god, yet at the same time, she felt like she shouldn't ever feel this way, since it was not normal. While like this, she felt like she could discover the world of the wondering spirits, who couldn't seem to leave this world behind. However, she knew that no one, except maybe a demi-god, or maybe an ancient dark priestess with a spell to make all spirits visible to everything with eyes. It would seem that while in heat, her darker side took more control every chance it got, however she would not completely back down, even if she had to stay on full alert the entire time she was going through it. There was no way she would give in, but she was slightly confused about why she was acting like a dog. Even her darker side didn't act like a dog… no; it acted more like something born without a mind…

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind, as another dose of pain shivered its way up her spine. Her numb body felt like it had suddenly been shoved into a fire, and she fell backwards, rolling into the dirt, trying to get rid of the sudden pain. A wet substance poured between her legs, and her shaking hand found its self between her legs, grabbing the fabric, and she wondered if the pain would go away should she please herself.

Her beast whined, laying its head down, as she spread her legs. Katana rolled her head back, bringing her hand up and dipping it into her hakamas, before cutting the panties that she'd washed the day Sesshoumaru tried to take her. They fell from her legs, and she placed her hand over her pussy, cupping it within her youkai-sized hand.

However, before she could start, she stayed her hand, and thought, _will the pain go away if I please myself?_

_Iie…_ her beast replied, _that is only a myth. Demonesses please them all the time while in heat, but the pain doesn't go away until they are either claimed as an intended, or they mate with a male… _

_Then why do males think it does…?_

_Because males see the females faint and sleep until the four days are over, however, there has never actually been an account where a male watches a female please herself. This is because the female usually doesn't want to mate for the next few years, so she gives herself what her body wants, without the help of a male… _the beast frowned, _however, the female will lose herself to the darker side the more they please themselves._

Nodding, Katana slipped her fingers between her folds, and began rubbing at the small nub within. The heat shot through her body once more, making her feel like she was actually burning from the inside out…

* * *

Inuyasha tested the weight of the sword Sango had given him. It was a little lighter then Tetsusigia once he'd defeated Ryuukotsusei, but he still longed for his father's huge fang. He longed to feel the power coursing through his veins, as his nose picked up the shifting winds of the 'Wind Scar'. His entire being longed for the ultimate power of Tetsusigia; for the feeling it gave him after a battle was won, but he knew that he had to make due, since his sword was no longer his. 

Sighing, he knew that the sword he held could never match the power of Tetsusigia, even if Sango said it was made from some ancient fire… or something. The blade had been dipped into the flames or something, and it gave it 'special' powers… He had yet to see anything special about this stupid sword. He couldn't even remember the name because it was too long. Unlike his Tetsusigia, which wasn't even that hard to say…

Sighing, he shoved his longing into the back of his mind, and swung the sword again. He could barely feel the pulsing energy inside of it, but he could tell that the sword did have some type of power. It just needed to be released however in the fuck that was going to happening. Even the person who gave it to him, Sango, didn't know what would bring out the true power of the thing.

Huffing, he grabbed the handle with both hands, and brought it up in a diagonal blocking motion, as if fighting an invisible opponent. The sword merely shook a bit, and Inuyasha gazed at the blade threateningly. The way it was shaking, it looked like it was going to fall off the hilt. However, it seemed to still, and he shook his head, before sighing, "God damn sword…"

"Inuyasha, you should not curse a sword, it might turn against you," Miroku said, not far off. His hand was up in a praying position, while his other rested gently on hisshakoju, allowing the wood to tilt over his shoulder. His violet eyes were closed, as his body faced Inuyasha, as if not paying attention at all.

"Shut up, houshi," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku's eyes opened quickly, and he lifted an eyebrow, before saying, "I'm merely stating the obviously, Inuyasha. Flamegora (Flame-Gore-A) will not work at your command if you continue to treat it that way."

"Flamegora?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Hai, Inuyasha, that would be the swords second name," Miroku replied, "It is shorter then the first."

"What the hell was the first?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku closed his eyes once more, and shrugged, before saying, "Who knows… well, Sango might. However, I merely remembered the shorter name."

Nodding, Inuyasha gazed at the monk in question, wondering when the hell he actually got there. He couldn't remember seeing the monk walk into the area, or even heard him coming. Shaking his head, Inuyasha wondered if his hearing was going out on him or something. _Probably is, _he thought, sighing.

_That might be the only thing I agree with you on, hanyou, _his usually quiet beast replied.

_I didn't ask you, _Inuyasha snarled. Trying to block that stupid beast away from his mind, he went back into the motions Sango had taught him. It actually felt nice to know that he wasn't just swinging his sword around anymore. Now, he could actually fight an opponent with skill, not just brashness. Hell, in his opinion he was almost as good as his brother.

Ok, maybe not that good…

* * *

Kagura hovered high above, trying to be undetected by the taiyoukai down below, though she was already sure he'd spotted her once. The tall, dark, and handsome male walked forward, slightly more ridge then before, telling her that he knew of her presence. However, the taiyoukai had yet to make a move; probably waiting for when she'd merely fly away, though that wouldn't be for another day or so… 

Not until Naraku called her.

Glancing back down at the larger group, she sighed. How she wished she could be one of those small ningen children, thus freeing her from Naraku, and giving her time to understand life before she died. All she knew in this life was torment, and solitude. During this life, she'd merely been something for someone else to use, and throw away afterward. Naraku was always reminding her of it, too - his threats to re-absorb her. He only wanted to show that he was the master, and she was the tool; that way, she'd stop trying to become free, and grab life by the balls. However, he wouldn't allow it, and her life was nothing more then to be… nothing more then a speck of dust in the wind.

She had no life, because she was merely a tool for someone elses gain… and she hated it! Like the wind; that is what she should be like, yet Naraku kept her on a short chain, making sure that she couldn't do anything he didn't want her to do. It was like she was his pet. She hated to feel that way, like some used cat or dog that was abandoned and thrust into a home with no love, though she'd known nothing of it before hand. The wind should **never **feel that way. She was Kagura, Sorceress of the Wind, not some damn dog that you could feed, and then toss back out on the streets. At the same time, though, she felt like the kamis' above were trying to teach her a lesson. Probably because she'd done something very bad in her past life… Still, she honestly felt like some dog that was being mistreated, and sometimes wondered what would happen if she flew away, and Naraku finally did kill her?

Would she be happy in the afterlife?

Her giant feature spun in the wind, as she cast her red eyes over the horizon. Her nose twitched, and she wondered why there was a faint hint of raw power lingering everywhere? Something wasn't right… she could just feel it in her bones. The winds had suddenly changed directions, telling her that some raw power had been released, and was shifting things around her. But what? What could have the ability, or even the power to do so?

_Something big is going on, _she thought, looking down toward the taiyoukai. Though her feature was spinning, it was still slow, and she kept her eyes on the male, wondering what he would do. The power was coming from the border of his lands, after all…

Watching, Kagura saw Sesshoumaru shift nervously, before looking in a certain direction – the direction from which the power was coming from. She knew not what was toward the southern lands, but he obviously did. However, his stance went completely tense, and he ordered the little gami to stay, before shooting off. Confused, Kagura followed…

What in the world could be so important that Sesshoumaru would leave his entire pack, and the piece that Katana had brought into his life?

* * *

His nose twitched, as he raced through the forest. He had picked up on Kagura long ago, but the sheer power coming from that silent blast was not her own, since she held barely any at all. Plus, that wave had come across the land not from high above him. Something or someone had let out a lot of raw energy doing something that probably didn't need anyones help. However, it was coming from his lands, and he was going to… 

_That's Katana's scent, _his mind hollered at him. Sniffing, he found that it was indeed the scent of the female he traveled with. However, something was different, like a darker energy had been released from within her. Like… she was giving into the dark side of a youkai, the side that never let a youkai back in control…

Unless they were lucky…

There were a few youkai in record that had broken through the thick barrier that the dark instincts put up. One… had been his mother. She had been strong enough to push back into control with the help of her beast. However, others usually went crazy, and from the power radiating from the direction he'd seen Katana's dog form, he was sure that it was either her, or something that was trying to mate with her.

His eyes bled red, as his thoughts brought images of a male rutting with his precious female. The female who's youki probably matched his own! The female that **would** have his pups!

The female was HIS!

His feet traveled faster, as the images turned hot. They seemed to bleed suddenly within his mind, turning to ash as he felt his claws twitch. If anyone were fucking his female, he would kill them. Her virginity was his, not some low class demon that didn't deserve to even see her beauty. His female would be his, 100, not her innocence taken from him. She would be completely his, even… her love…

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

**_Yeah! I have 100 reviews! The 100th reviewer was: GravityGrave! _****_Congratulations_** **_GravityGrave!_**

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, I got kind of angered with another author, cause they thought I wasn't writing my own fic. You know, 'The Assistant'. Anyway, it was inspired by 'If You're Not The One' by 'KogasAngel', who happens to be one of my favorite authors. Anyway, the author sent me a private message saying that they'd report me for it, when they hadn't even read the story.

Anyway, so it doesn't happen again, let me tell you the background information. You guys only see what it right before your eyes, you don't see what happens in all the messages I send and everything. Anyway, I've asked KA (KogasAngel) twice if I can write, 'The Assistant', since I forgot the second time that I'd already asked. Anyway, she said 'yeah', and also something about it being nice to have a fic dedicated to her, and inspired from one of her fics. I also had her read the first three chapters before it even came out, and she said that it was a little like hers, so I'd need to change some things, and make it different as the story went along. So I did, and she said it was fine with her, and I posted it. She's been reading it ever since, and telling me that it is coming along nicely, and she liked that it went in a different direction around the 12th chapter.

So, if I get another email or message warning me of a report, when you have no idea how the fic got there… I will just delete the story, and finish it in my spare time. Then, I won't let you read the ending. So, please, don't do this, since you don't know the entire story.

Now, I'm done with this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long, my mind was on school things. Now though, I've even started the next chapter, and should have it done in a couple of days. However, 'The Assistant' might not be updated for a while, since when my stories are close to the endings, its hard for me to finish it without knowing exactly whats going to happen. Since my story is no longer along the same lines of 'If You're Not The One', its hard to finish it without going over the entire thing in my mind. So, I'm not sure when that will come out, but I might start posting my newest story, since I seem to really like typing that one. In fact… I'll start posting it today.

**New Story:**

_**Shikon Legend**_

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 24 – Relief**

Katana will finally get to rest… Sesshoumaru will get half of what he wants… and Inuyasha will start to learn more about his new sword…

Also, I'll be giving you a 'Dictionary' that I've been working on for quite some time, and I have a lot of words, so please bare with me. Also, I don't use these words often, so if they're wrong just tell me kindly. Also, I got them from someone else, so please bare with me! First, I'll give you a key to how it works:

**Word – **Definition

_(Extra Information)_

_**Ok, here we go:**_

**Dictionary:**

**Aishiteru** - I love you

**Aniiki** – Brother

**Arigatou** - Thank You

**Baka** – Idiot

**Bakuryuuha** - Back Lash Wave

(_Ultimate Attack from Tetsusigia_)

**Burakkupawa** – Black Power

**Chan** - Friendly term

**Chikushou** – Damn, Beast, Brute

**Daijoubou – **Are you okay?

**Daisaiin** - Grand High Priestess

**Dakkasou** - Poison Flower Claw

**Domo** **Arigatou** - Thank you very much

**Doushite** – Why

**Fujo** – Witch

**Furo** - Bath

**Gami** – Toad

**Gibo** - Stepmother

**Gomen** – Sorry

**Gomen** **ne** **domo** – I'm very sorry

**Hai** – Yes

**Hakama** - Pleated skirt-pants

(_Bottom Half of Japanese Kimonos; usually worn by men more then women_)

**Hanyou** - Half Demon

**Haori** - Sleeved overcoat

(_Top Half of Japanese Kimonos_)

**Hime** – Princess

**Hiraikotsu** - actually translates as 'Come Flying Skills'

(_The name of Sango's boomerang_)

**Hishu** - Dagger

**Houshi** – Monk

**Iie** – No

**Inu** – Dog

**Inuyoukai** - Dog demon

**Ja** **ne** – Bye

**Jaki** – Miasma

**Jii-san** - Grandfather

**Kami** – God

**Kazaana** - Wind Void/Tunnel

(_Miroku's curse from Naraku_)

**Kaze** **no** **Kizu** - Wind Scar

**Kenjikago - **Sacred sword of Devine Protection

**Ki **- Energy

**Kimono** - Japanese Clothing

**Kitsune** - Fox Demon

**Koi** – Love

**Konbanwa** – Good Evening

**Konnichiwa** – Good Afternoon

**Kun** - Friendly Term

**Kuso** – Fuck, Shit

**Majinai** – A charm

**Miko** - Shrine Maiden

(_Priestess_)

**Mononoke** - Animal Spirit

(_Kirara would be considered a mononoke, as she has no human form_)

**Mou** - Drawn out sigh

**Nani** – What?

**Neko** – Cat

(_Kirara is a Fire cat_)

**Ningen** – Human

**Ohayo/Ohayoo** – Good Morning

**Oi - **Hey

**Okaa-san** – Mother

**Oni** - Demon

**Onee** - Older Sister

**Onegai** – Please

**Onna** – Woman

**Ookami** – Wolf demon

Orochi/orochiyoukai - A mythical serpentine creature with multiple heads 

**Otuo**-**san** – Father

**Saimyoshou** - Naraku's Poisonous Insects

**San** - Friendly Term

**Sanshunojingi** – Sacred Treasure

**Sama** - Lady or Lord

(_Respectively_)

**Sengoku** **Jidai** - Feudal Era

**Shakoju** – Staff

(_The one that Miroku carries and wields_)

**Shikon** **Miko** – Priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls

(_Kagome_/_Any priestess that has protected the Shikon no Tama **before death**_)

**Shikon** **no** **Kakera** - Shikon Shards

**Shikon** **no** **Tama** - Jewel of Four Souls

**Shimatta** - Damn it

**Shiro**-**Inu** - White Dog

**Taijiya** - Demon Exterminator

**Taiyoukai** - Demon Lord

**Tenchi** – Nature

**Tenshi** – Angel

**Tenseiga** - Sacred Life Fang

**Tetsusaiga** - Iron Pulverizing Fang

**Tokijin** - Evil Sword

(_Sesshoumaru's Demon Sword_)

**Tomesode - **A type of kimono worn by married women

(_Considered to be worn by nobles, but in the present day is only worn by married women to the wedding ceremonies and receptions of close relatives_)

**Yukata** – Flimsy, thin kimono

**Youkai** – Evil Spirit

(_Most people use this for 'demon', which is fine, since demons are considered evil spirits_)

_Kiba_


	24. Relief

**Chapter 24** – Relief

His back stiffened, a dark energy caressing over his body. Inuyasha looked behind him, wondering what the hell had sent out that much youki. It sure as hell wasn't Naraku, he was only a hanyou… but who was strong enough to actually force that much youki from their body? It had to be a demon he'd never faced, for it was far to strong to be anything that had fought him, since he'd probably of died long ago if he had.

Shaking slightly, Inuyasha glanced around. The _wave_ had obviously come from far off, since it seemed to have been drained of energy. The pulse just seemed… a little different then what it originally was. Like when a youkai changes into their true form, and their scent turns almost completely animal smelling, instead of having that power like smell about them. Not that many youkai did, but whoever sent out that wave, gave him the chills.

_I'm just glad it couldn't have been Naraku_, he whispered to himself. His body shook a second time, reminding him of the chilly weather that was flooding in from the west. It just figured that the bad weather would come from the direction of his brother's lands.

Sesshoumaru had everything, and from his point of view, it just wasn't fair. Sesshoumaru, long ago, had spoken to their father, face-to-face. Inuyasha would never have that privilege, for the old man died. Sesshoumaru had the strikingly beautiful looks, which only held a savage nature underneath; Inuyasha, well, he was more on the rough side when it came to appearance, because he didn't care who knew him as savage or calm. Sesshoumaru was passed down everything but two swords; he had the castle, the lands, the money, the title of 'Taiyoukai of the West', and he had the finer things. Inuyasha, what did he have, a hut, barely any money, unless Miroku pulled a stunt, once in a while he'd get a fish… but other then that, Inuyasha had nothing to offer. Now, Sesshoumaru had Katana. The damn bitch had run off, and somehow ended up in Sesshoumaru's care, or something. Actually, he had yet to see them together, but from the way Sesshoumaru acted the last time he was there, he knew her, that was for sure. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the lucky bastard hadn't chosen her as his mate. Who wouldn't?

The only thing Sesshoumaru didn't get from their father was Tetsusigia, the Sword to Protect Man, and Sou'unga, the Sword of Hell. All because he had a stick shoved too far up his ass, that he couldn't have said he had 'something to protect', from what Totosai had told him. The dog had believe that he could master the swords without needing 'someone to protect', and his father hadn't given them to him. No, his father had given Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga, the Sword of Heaven. Probably to teach the bastard something about love, but either way, it obviously wasn't what Sesshoumaru wanted.

Now, even he didn't have Tetsusigia. No! The damn fang, which he'd thought was a piece of junk when he first held it, had decided that Katana was a much worthy master. Stupid thing obviously didn't know about her devil side. The sword had gone off, and now he just had this piece of junk! The Flamegora, or whatever, was… a mystery to him. Sighing, he thought, _I'll need to ask Sango about this stupid thing._

Sheathing the sword, he walked off, wondering what else he could do. It was getting late, so maybe he should just go see Sango now. She'd probably be angered by the time, but she might tell him. Or… she might make him wait till morning. Knowing Sango, she'd probably make him wait till morning since her children would be going to sleep around this time. Shaking his head, he decided to go see.

Either way, he was going to learn more about the piece of junk on his side. It just seemed to hang there, giving off a small amount of energy, but never really allowing him to control it. The sword seemed defiant like the woman who gave it to him. He could have sworn, after his last image of Sango in rage, that the sword began to crackle, energy popping around it in joy.

* * *

His feet moved quickly, effortlessly jumping over large bushes, and dodging around trees, as he traveled more quickly toward Katana. The energy had suddenly leaked out again, as if she were forcing it from her body. Whatever she was doing, it wasn't helping his mind. For he, Sesshoumaru could still see the males rutting with her. He could still see the images being ripped to pieces, and some even bleeding from his mind in minutes. It was not helping his control, either; for he'd lost it shortly after he'd began running.

However, his beast had yet to actually take control. It sat there, as if waiting for the perfect moment, while he raced through the forest, moving around large objects, and nearly tripping over a few others. His stance was no longer straight, but leaning forward, making the wind whip over his back, instead of forcing him down to a slower rate. His eyes blood red, showing that he was out of control, and should not be messed with at all costs. His claws though seemed to have grown, and turned to steel, for they gleamed in the moonlight, giving off a soft heavenly glow. For items used for death, and destruction, anyone could have been mesmerized to stare, instead of running for their lives.

The atmosphere surrounding him was filled with dark ki being forced from his own body, trying to faster quickly, but using too much energy at the same time. His power crackled in the air, killing more then a few smaller victims, but also a few larger ones, which he merely left in his used path. His aura, green, and shimmering, had begun to pulse, before bubble like things formed within it, popping after he released more unwanted energy.

He didn't know why, but it felt like his body was being revised after he allowed the dark, well earned, energy from himself. Something deep inside him was burning, as if it were making more then he needed, thus he must get rid of the old, and begin with anew. It honestly felt like a wheel had suddenly began moving within his stomach, making his body turn up the heat.

However, there was another problem. His body was also reacting to something. His cock had grown, becoming almost painfully hard inside his hakamas for unknown reasons, as he forced himself to go faster, with a longer stride. His body needed release, but he knew that getting to his female was more important, since another demons seed might be bursting into her womb as he ran.

The thought pushed him forward, making him raise his clawed hand, and merely slice through the next tree that threatened his way. The top half of the tree slumped forward, the pieces of bark flying in all directions as he stood there, seeming more feral then he'd ever looked. His usually stoic face was no more, for his nose was wrinkled upward, his fangs bared, and his eyes wide. The small pieces seemed to float around him, before he moved, placing his foot upon the stump, and jumping over the long fallen over tree.

The instinct to protect, and possibly claim his chosen, yet not marked female was pulsing within him. His mind was reeling with different possibilities that might be happening to her, and all of them were something that made his fury rise higher then before. Sometimes it was merely in short jumps, other times, his fury leaped, rising higher then he'd ever felt it go.

They had no bond, nothing that held their, or even most of their energy, and life force together. All they had was a small amount of understanding, which wouldn't grow without something to snap the trigger. Even without the courting mark, they were merely two different people, nothing to pull their souls together, making them understand one another faster.

However, she would not allow him to give her this. Katana was a stubborn female, who obviously thought he could not protect her. Or, she thought that his pups wouldn't be strong enough to survive… either way, she would not allow him to mark her. The first time he'd tried, he'd even gotten a wound for it, and though it healed within two days, he hated to say that a female had hurt his pride.

She'd also crushed his male ego.

Of all the things she could have wounded, she hurt his pride, and his ego. Things that were more defined then his emotions. They were things that were deep down inside of him, and he couldn't help but have them hurt at all. At first it hadn't bothered him, knowing that he'd come onto her to soon, but now… it seemed to swell, before bursting again and again and again at the thought. It was something that he hated to feel, since any female he wanted had never rejected him.

Damn, even when he'd been a virgin male many, many moons ago, any female would kill herself to please him. Either for his looks, or for the fact that he was the son of a taiyoukai, they wanted him like a moth could be attracted to a flame. In fact, even the first female he'd ever bedded was the same way, merely wanting to get at him, and keep the title that came with being his mate. However, from his lack of experience, and the fact that he just didn't care, he'd killed her during the process. Well, actually he'd killed the first six, but it wasn't really something that weighed on his conscious, until her…

Her face, with those stunning, yet strange marking for an inuyoukai; those dark blue eyes, which turned toward Inuyasha with malice; her smirk, her soft smiles, her mere lips curving upward or down… Anything; they wouldn't leave his mind in peace, as if they were trying to kill him with their mere existence. However, it was her attitude that drew him in more then ever. She wasn't cold-hearted like she seemed, but a sweet creature, that would one day make a wonderfully stunning mother. She hated Inuyasha with her very being, which seemed to turn him on for some reason. Never had a female drawn him in unless it was for beauty, or the mere fact that they smelled like a delicate virgin. Other then that, a female had been useless.

Until her…

Katana was the highest enigma, the creature that stunned him by merely turning her narrowed eyes upon him. He was sure that if they had met in better circumstances – like back when his father was alive – he would have done anything just to be near her. Such a female… the same yet opposite of himself… would draw his attention, until it could not turn away.

Especially if she had been created back when his father was alive. He would have shunned all females, and tried to get her attention with everything and anything. One, he was sure would be his fighting skills, though she'd probably turn her attention from it. Another, would be flattery, since when he was much, much younger, he used words and tokens of attraction, instead of actions. After so much time of her merely turning her nose up at him, he'd probably begin pleading for her to mate with him… forever.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru felt the energy suddenly burst free, a strong amount moving quickly through the area. A roar was heard not but a minute or two away from his position, as he moved forward, knocking his mind from his thoughts. His nose was filled with the familiar scent of a woman's feminine juices after…

His beast surged forward, growling menacingly as it stalked toward _its_ female. The beast had taken control, finally, trying to get to its female faster then before. The smell, it was drawing the beast toward it, as if like a drug. It could not smell a male, merely a satisfied female, who – from what it heard – was panting for air, trying to fill her lungs.

All of the beast's senses were doubled, as it sniffed the air, taking in the delicate scent that flowed from the area before it. With each passing step, the scent grew in strength, causing a chain reaction, which sent him completely overboard.

Giving a mighty howl, the inu pounced forward, jumping through the line of trees that blocked its path. His eyes scanned over the softly glowing tree, taking in the sight of the outer piece if Katana's attire hanging limply from a branch. However, they moved quickly, glad, and yet angered to see no male. True, without a male around, the female was free for the taking, even if the beast wouldn't completely take her. However, it had wanted to rip something to pieces, and there was nothing better, though it had never gotten the chance before, then a male trying to mate with **your** female.

At last, its near black eyes landed upon his intended, who was panting upon the ground. Her hand was inside of her hakamas, and she seemed to have stopped whatever she was doing. From the smell, and the sight though, he could easily tell what his female had been doing. What a naughty female she was.

_Take her… take her… take her… take her… take her…_ race through the back of the beast's mind, as it growled. The female snapped her attention toward him, showing him eyes that were dangerous, yet beautiful at the same time. Her blood red eyes had mixed with a white, making them swirl together, as she growled in warning.

That growl did not sound like an inu's, however. It sounded like an out of control animal that merely knew to kill. However, she had to move to come toward him, only growled in anger that he might. Licking his lips, the beast moved forward, his nose flaring, trying to get all of that wonderful scent that it could, while its eyes stayed upon the female, wondering why her eyes had taken that color.

Katana tried to force herself to move, but found she could not. It was like all her muscles had suddenly locked after she had shook for so long. Panting for air, she gazed upon Sesshoumaru, not sure why pieces of her vision were faded… until it would move, and she could see through the spot, but not through another. Trying to shake her head, she narrowed her eyes at the male, and growled, also surprised that her growl was deeper, and held… well, barely any meaning. Trying again, she found the same reaction, and thought, _dear kami… what has happened to me? _

Our dark side has grabbed hold of a piece of you, making it shows itself, but it is still held tightly, the beast growled. However, after a few minutes it yawned, and laid its head upon the cold looking floor it slept on.

Katana became frantic inside her mind, yelling, _don't fall asleep! Help me fight him off!_

Looking at her closely, the beast snorted, and said, _we cannot, Master Katana. Besides, he holds to much honor to mate us completely… he will probably make you peak, and mark you with his courting mark, making sure other males don't sniff at you. You know; put their snout where it doesn't belong! _

I know what you mean, Katana snapped back.

Shifting her eyes, Katana gazed upon the male that was now hovering over her body. His red eyes scanned her, as he fell to his knees, straddling her hips. He growled in their ancient language :Do not be afraid, little one: GGgggrrrrr:

She growled back, warning him off. However, like before it sounded like a mere stomach sound, and she finally barked :Stay away from me:

:Ohhh… little one, do not be that way: he returned. His arm came down, and caressed the exposed skin of her stomach, as she snarled, finally making it sound threatening. He whined, making her tense body go limp, though her eyes stayed locked with his, warning him of what would happen afterward.

Katana's beast whimpered, gaining control of their body, as Katana wrestled to stay there. She was thrown back into darkness, finally noticing the strength her beast had been saving for this moment. It wanted to be out, where it could motivate Sesshoumaru's to do as it wished.

Sesshoumaru's head tilted to the side, his lips pulling back. His whining continued, until she whimpered back, telling him that her master was no longer in control. The beast hissed in pleasure, and leaned down on his only arm to nip at her exposed neck.

The beast inside of Katana managed to lift her arm, and slip it around his neck, pulling him closer to her neck. The vibrating area continued to full the other beasts fire, as he moved downward, his fangs grabbing hold of her shirt, before tearing the material upward. It was easily removed from her body, as she hissed at the cool air touching her almost completely exposed chest.

His eyes gazed upon the strange material holding her breasts up, until his fangs grabbed hold of it, and snapped the silky fabric between his nettle like fangs. Quickly, before she could protest, he grabbed hold of a nipple, and began sucking, and nipping at the smooth flesh. His body, now being held up by his knees, slid further down, as his arm slipped into her hakamas. He tore at the ties, before pulling it down until her nether lips could be seen.

Her energy was returning, as if his very touch was sourcing her insides, spreading demonic energy throughout her limps. Her foot wiggled, as his fingers pushed themselves inside of her wet lips, before pressing against the engorged nub. Her breath began to come out in pants, her body lighting up with fiery liquid. Though the amount of blood moving throughout her bud of nerves hurt a bit, her body still began to climb, and quickly.

Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of the other nipple, feeling it was being rejected in some way. A growl worked itself up into his throat, before releasing itself onto her skin. The dark nipple was sucked so deeply, it nearly started to go down his throat, but he managed to merely lap his tongue over the rising end.

His fingers moved quickly, knowing from her smell that it would not be long before she actually plunged into the deep desired pool of relief. His growl had made her body completely limp, as her hands began moving about his body, trying to touch anything and everything underneath his clothing. However, his mind was more on the way her body was beginning to tense throughout her legs.

_Soon…_

Katana whimpered, feeling her body heat up, until it focused itself toward her insides. It felt like there was a spring being sprung deep within her, before it went numb. She tensed, knowing that she was going to cum soon. However, she bucked up against her new lover, and growled.

Sesshoumaru's beast smirked, before popping the nipple out of his mouth. Rising his mouth to her neck, he began lapping at the crook of her neck. A bit of poison leaked from his fangs, numbing the area as well. He knew… he could not mate her completely, but he would take half of what he wanted. He wished to be bound to her… if only for a short time.

Katana whimpered once more, feeling heat spread through her walls. She knew from her experience earlier that they were moving, blood coursing through them at a fast pace. However, it seemed to only last a second, before it was gone, and a cold, yet warm heat began spreading out from her nub, and into her limbs.

She was cumming, he knew. When he felt her begin to shake uncontrollably, because his fingers would not stop their pace… even when she whined for him to stop. However, he did not, making her go off into her own world, one away from her body, yet deep inside of her soul.

His fangs lengthened, before his head reared back. With a roar, he lunged forward, sinking his fangs roughing into her flesh, making sure it would scar over. Blood, warm and metallic tasting, rushed into his mouth. His throat moved as he swallowed, drinking every drop that came from her wound. However, after gulping down as much as he could, his fangs shrank, and he lapped over the four puncher marks. Two could be made out easily, while the others looked like mere little scars. His healing salvia sank into her wound, healing it from the inside out.

Katana's vision faded, the crook of her neck throbbing with pain. She fell into darkness, her beast sinking back into its hole, resting once more. However, her mind sank away from the world, sleeping off the pain she'd endured over the past three days.

Finally, she could rest…

Sesshoumaru's beast shrank back into darkness, allowing its master rein of the body once more. However, before it went, it placed a kiss on the newly formed mark, showing the female he was now officially courting a bit of affection.

Once released, Sesshoumaru gazed down upon the female. His eyes were soft, and warm, taking in the sight of her mark. Now, they were bound together, and no one could try and take her from him, since he'd fight for her with his life. It was a great honor to two youkai should they die along side each other in battle, but it was another to defend your intended until death, or their mating ritual. He would have that honor, unless they were meant for one another, and mated completely.

He stood, before looking around. His eyes caught sight of her swords. However, his eyes turned back to her, and he pulled off his outer haori. Placing the silk over her body, he went to retreive her belongings. His hand grabbed both of her demonic swords, feeling a slight power from her Banruko, but nothing from Tetsusigia, as if it had died inside itself. Both were placed inside his obi, knocking against Tokijin, and Tenseiga as if into battle.

Finally he went searching for her overcoat like… _thing_. Once he found it, he returned to his female, and lifted her into his arms, by placing her inside her strange attire. His haori stayed upon her, and he would not remove it until he got the clothing he knew how to place upon a body. True, his calculating mind could probably figure it out, but she was now his, and she would wear the outfit designs for the youkai ball, even if it were supposed to be for one occasion.

* * *

"You want to know about your sword?" Sango asked, confused.

Inuyasha nodded, saying, "Hai, I can feel the power rushing inside of it… but… well, it seems dormant."

"Very well," Sango said. "I got it from my village, where many stories have been told. The first original name has been lost, but it has had many names. Like the newest one, given by the last demon that held it within their hand: Flamegora. The sword is old; much older then I, myself am, but it might hold great or little strength.

"From what I heard, the sword was apparently made in a place called the '_River of Fire_' where the god of war welded the blade together with the power of the gods. However, it is said that something went wrong, and halfway through the making a youkai stole the sword, feeling the power it held.

"The god had been furious, and sought out the youkai, however when he found him, he was merely killing. His sword, made by his own hand, was hacking away at anything the demon wished. After seeing this, and knowing that the sword was made for these types of things… he merely decided to allow the demon to continue. He watched for several days, and saw that the reason the demon was killing was because many other youkai were trying to take the sword from him.

"Knowing the sword would not do no good in the hands of a mortal, the god reclaimed it. Easily, in fact, since he merely swung his hand, and the youkai was gone. It was said that the god finally took notice of the death, and destruction around him, and felt a tear slide down his cheek. Afterward, he sealed the sword's power, and locked it away, where only a powerful youkai could release it.

"Many years later it was brought into the taijiya's hands, and we have had it ever since. It was said by a monk passing by that the sword would only regain its demi-god powers if it is taken back to the '_River of Fire_' but no mortal can walk there. At least, that is how it is said, the place has never actually been found," Sango finished. Eyeing Inuyasha, she added, "And I suggest you don't try."

Inuyasha nodded, many things running through his mind. However, he thought about it, and turned from Sango, saying, "Thank you, Sango. I'm happy to know more about it."

He walked from the door, leaving a confused Sango behind him, but paid no attention to it. His mind was set, and though it was stupid, he was going to try. It might take him a while, but he would try. After all, he needed something to help defeat Katana, and if Flamegora had a lot of power, he might just win.

He was going to find the '_River of Fire_'…

**oOo **

_KibaSin:_

Yeah, another chapter done. This only took me a couple of days, and for that I'm glad. I really don't like writing lemons, but I thought it would do the chapter some good, since it will be a while until they actually have sex. Since it will take a while, I figured why not give them a little bit less, and something that will make me blush like crazy, but they won't see it.

I'm happy to have read all of your reviews. I love them, and I like how you guys are always giving me compliments. I really don't know how I became so good, but I do like to write, and I'm glad others like my writing.

Anyway, I'm going to leave you for today, and see you on another.

_Kiba_


	25. Awakening

**Chapter 25 – **Awakening

Kagura smirked, knowing Naraku would _love_ this piece of information. The hanyou probably already knew, and was furious, but it would be fun to tease him with the fact that Katana was chosen. No, she was not mated, but she was being courted, which meant only when another youkai bit into the marking would it disappear, even after Sesshoumaru died.

Kagura knew not of Naraku's plans, but she did know the hanyou had gotten smarter over the years. He no longer merely sent out incarnations, but looked at all the aspects of a plan, before actually going through with it. However, his plan was dark… and not seen, but Kagura had a strong feeling that it had something to do with Inuyasha, his little group, and Katana's. He was up to something, and whatever it was it wasn't going to be good in the end.

There was also a strange feeling inside her, like she knew of something that she wasn't aware of. True, she'd known long ago that Naraku was fucking Kikyo's corpse secretly, and she'd taunted Inuyasha with the information, though she was always too brash to understand what she was saying. However, something turned in the air, and Kikyo suddenly wanted Inuyasha, because her reincarnation was looking at him with devotion in her eyes. Then Kikyo got this strange potion, which she shouldn't have been able to make herself. Perhaps… perhaps this was Naraku's plan. Separate Inuyasha from Kagome, since she was the strength he fed off of to use Tetsusigia.

However, Kagome came back. Now, she was a powerful demoness, who had caught the eye of the most dangerous youkai in Japan. Naraku might have been pleased that Katana wanted to kill Inuyasha, but he wasn't going to be pleased about this. Kagura was pretty sure that Sesshoumaru was never supposed to come into the picture; Katana was never supposed to obtain the Tetsusigia; and they were never supposed to even be bound together in some way.

If this was Naraku's plan, merely get Katana and Inuyasha to kill each other, then it was being thrown in the wind. Fate just wasn't on his side anymore. Destiny had turned, and now the pieces were being set into place. Naraku's down fall would soon be played out on the giant game that was destiny.

A smirk pulled on her lips, as she watched Sesshoumaru walk his courting marked female back toward their small camp. Maybe she should pay them a visit…? No, that would not be possible, with Naraku watching Katana like a hawk through Kanna's mirror. However, she might get some good points with her _master _if she attacked the two before they returned.

Though it should not harm a youkai, after the first encounter with the miko Kagome, she could not seem to kill a child. A youkai should not feel this way, yet it pained her every time Naraku sent her out to do the job. It was like he was trying to kill her from the inside out. Damn, she shouldn't feel these things for the simple fact: she had no heart! Naraku held it within his disgusting hand, and there was nothing she could do about it, no matter how hard she tried. She should not feel anything, except for pain, yet she could still feel the slight pain inside her chest when she killed a small child. Maybe it was the miko herself, or perhaps it was the way she protected the small kit she always held within her grasp? Either way, she could not stop her feelings, and because of that, she felt a great amount of guilt. Not just guilt, but something new, and undiscovered, though she had not felt it in all the years since she'd been pulled from Naraku's body. The mere thought of killing the toad, dragon, and children who traveled with Sesshoumaru and Katana hurt her somehow, though. The hallowed out piece in her chest seemed to throb, and she grasped it within her hand. Perhaps… she was regaining pieces of her heart by feeling this… or perhaps Naraku was holding it, squeezing it lightly to cause her pain. She did not like it, either way…

Sighing, Kagura pushed her feature forward, shifting the wind lightly. A breeze rushed by her, lifting her earrings and a couple strands of hair that had fallen from her bun. However it did not bother her, because it made her feel more freedom then she actually had.

Her life was nothing…

The wind seemed to sing its haunting song toward her, lightly brushing her ears. It sounded like someone humming a deadly song that issued slavery in the end. Tears filled her eyes, as the song seemed to pick up, singing: '_Hmmmhmm… hmmhmm… hmmmhmmmmmm… hmhmmmmm… hmmhmm…'_

A soft whimper pulled itself from her lips, and as the tears began to swarm down her face, she coughed. A light, yet menacing thing, as she held her hand to the place where her heart was supposed to be. The calling… that's what she called it. The wind called to her, speaking of freedom, and death if she should follow its call. However, she feared…

She feared death…

She wished to be free before she died…

In the hands of Naraku, however, that might not happen…

* * *

His face remained stoic, though his insides were burning with glee. He'd done it… though in a way he'd wished his beast hadn't, he was now bound with the female within his arms. Katana… she was not completely his, but he'd pleased her, giving him a sense that he was apart of her in some way. From touching her body in a sexual way, his scent was imprinted in hers, while her blood was rushing through his insides, making him smell of her as well. Plus, the mark on her neck made her smell of him more then merely her skin, which would probably make other males, run for the hills.

They would not touch her…

She was his to mate!

His to pup!

His to fuck until the end of their days!

She was, and would soon realize that she was his mate. True, they were not completely bound together, which could only happen when a male spilled their seed inside a female, before plunging their fangs into the female's neck. He had made her climax, true, but he had not, thus they were not linked together. Not only by their small attraction, but also with their minds, bodies, and souls; then they would be together, truly. Once mated, they would be one.

However, the mere thought of another male touching her perfect body made his body swarm with possessiveness. He somehow pulled her into his body more then he had before. He still wasn't sure how he'd gotten her into his one arm, since she was so tall, but he had, by placing it underneath her legs, and leaning her upper body against his armored chest. Her body was bobbing with his pace, hitting his own every so often.

His instincts kicked in, finally noticing all the other youkais' eyes gleaming at him through the forest. Katana's heated scent still lingered on him, but was completely gone from her. That seemed to be attracting other males, but luckily – or unluckily – they were being attracted to the lingering scent on him, not her. However, those stupid males weren't going to mate with him… he'd rather mate… Jaken. Well, maybe not Jaken, but with the ugliest bitch he could ever find.

Anything except a male…

He had bad memories of when his father used to tease him about such things. Since he hadn't actually fucked a woman for years after what his father thought he would, he was always teased about it. For some reason his father seemed to think that he wanted males and not females. That was just… just strange… and you would never find him in bed with a male. His body shivered at the thought of ever being touched by a male.

Besides he'd miss the warmth of a woman's flesh. Especially now, if he ever did decide a male was more his 'style', which he doubted he ever would. He would mate his female, and once he did his castle would finally be rid of all those stupid concubines. He had at least twelve that were given to him as gifts by the other lords and ladies. However, he'd only bedded one, which was an artic ookami, since his father had given her to him long ago.

A smirk formed on his lips. Even his best concubine would be given up, just so he could have this female. Katana would more in likely kill them all if they ever tried to touch him. It was common for females to become jealous, and kill off the competition that threatened her way. Plus, he was sure that Yukena – the artic ookami – would try and win his favor, even after he'd told her many times that she was not mate material, and would never bare his marking.

_Maybe I should take her back to the castle, _ran through his mind. She'd get rid of all his concubines with a simple swing of her hand, and solve his problem. Perhaps then the other lords would stop trying to give him women. Well, they would once they knew he had a chosen, since youkai mate with one person for life. They could fuck all they wanted, but only the one that bared their mark in the end would be worshiped. Once mated the youkai never touched another.

No… he'd rather not be known as the youkai who let their mate go wild. True, many did, but he should be able to control his mates or intendeds jealously. If he couldn't, then others would think ill of him. He'd still be the most powerful, and the most dangerous, but they would talk behind his back. All of them, not just the females would suddenly became aroused when he walked into the room.

He'd walked for the longest time, though he really hadn't noticed. His thoughts were reeling, thus he barely noticed anything at all. However, soon he saw the fire before him, as his nose was filled with the scent of his pack. Walking quicker, he called out, "AhUn, come."

The dragon came trotting toward them, as if it knew that he'd called for the twin dragon. Within moments, he'd set Katana down beside a tree, her breath coming out slowly, yet as if she were having the greatest dream in her life. She turned a bit, as he began roaming through AhUn's bags trying to find which one he'd placed her kimono within.

Once found, he returned to his female, and dressed her quickly…

* * *

Naraku hissed with rage. _How dare that mutt take her as his intended! He does not deserve her! Who does that mongrel think he is? KING OF THE FUCKING UNIVERSE!_

His claws racked through many of the items within his hidden castle, as Kanna merely sat before him. His eyes traveled over the white void child, and motioned for her to leave. His mind was screaming to kill the mongrel, yet he knew it wasn't time yet. The seer told him that it would not be wise to attack so soon, since his defenses were not ready. However, everything in his being was screaming with rage over this newest development.

Kanna silently walked from the room, her feet touching the floor lightly. She turned at the doorway, to see her master staring at something with pure black eyes. He was enraged, and she had a feeling that he would do something… stupid. His mind would be overpowered because he could not stop wanting Kikyo, or her reincarnation. Even if he cast Onigumo from his body, his mind would still want them both, no matter what form they were in.

Allowing a small, unnoticeable smile onto her lips, she began walking down the halls. She past many decaying bones, from the servants who'd served their former king. However, they were dead now, so she merely stepped over them, barely paying them with a second glance.

Her heart gleamed with darkness. Something that Naraku would never see, and never know of; though she was emotionless, she did feel some things. It was probably from Kagura that she'd learned them, since the wind demoness could be a great role model when she wanted to be. However, the darkness of her heart told her that once Naraku's days were coming to an end, she would steal her heart, and turn to the other side.

Naraku controlled her now, but he would not control her forever. She might not be able to save Kagura, since she needed to save herself, but she could easily side step Naraku's plans for herself. Once she held her heart, she could escape, and be free, like Kagura wished her to be. Plus, if Kagura wished it, she could pull her soul from her, and mix it with her own, allowing them both to live as one person. She doubted Kagura would though, since the demoness was stubborn and wished to free herself, not one else.

Her small pale feet led her to another room. Kohaku had been sacrificed for his jewel shard long ago, though no one but Naraku had ever really known about it. She stepped into the room that once held the only person who talked to her as an equal, and sat against the wall. True, she felt barely anything, but she could feel the emotion that came with loneliness.

Turning her mirror over in her hands, she brought up the image of Inuyasha. Her dull grey eyes merely gazed upon the jumping hanyou, as he sped through the forest. However, she turned the image, caring not for what the hanyou was doing, and brought up Kagura. The wind demoness was flying, seeming to be deciding on something that concerned only herself.

The sound of the wind filled her ears, and she could smell the faint scent of Kagura's tears. _So… my sister does feel… something, _she thought, gazing upon the female youkai. She seemed to be having a hard time, until she turned her feature, probably being called by Naraku so he could whip her or something. Either way, she was finally returning to the castle…

* * *

A day had passed, as he waited for Katana to finally open her deep blue eyes. She sat before him, leaning against AhUn's scaly hide, sleeping soundly. However, he wished for her to awaken, and hoped she would soon. Something inside of him wanted to hear her snap at him, or at least call him "taiyoukai" like she always was. He wished to hear her say, "'tis" instead of "it is", but could not, since she drifted in her sleep, fighting off the heat that had troubled her for the days she'd left him.

Rin and Bank sat against Niko, who'd usually been found sitting in one of their laps. Jaken, however, sat by himself off to the side, scowling. However, Shippo sat up in a tree, watching over the ningen children, since they couldn't protect themselves very well. Sesshoumaru's eyes and ears, however, noticed none of this, for he merely wished his female to awaken.

She was wearing the outfit designed for her, since he didn't have anything else for her to wear at the moment. Her other pieces of attire had been placed inside AhUn's saddle bags, and here still sitting there, waiting for their mistress to once more put them on. Her swords were at her side, though AhUn had knocked them over, trying to stop whatever Banruko was doing to him.

_I will take her back to the castle…_

_For what, _his beast asked?

Growling, Sesshoumaru replied, _so I can put her into something that is like our clothing, but in dark colors._

_Why?_

_I do not want that outfit ruined, and I do not want others to see it before the ball, _he said.

His beast shook his head, before yawning. It seemed to understand, as it drowned itself in the darkness of his mind. However, Sesshoumaru could still hear it purring slightly at its accomplishment.

Shaking his head, he waited…

* * *

_She sat, gazing upon the setting sun. Her legs were brought up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. However, after a moment, she allowed them to sink, letting her hands rest upon the ground behind her. Her eyes closed, the warmth of the sun shining upon her._

_A pair of arms wrapped around her neck. Hot breath caressed the back of her neck, before it began moving toward her face. She relaxed, as a soft, wet tongue moved over her cheek. She did not quite understand it, but she felt wanted, and leaned further into the body now wrapped around her._

_Long legs settled next to hers, giving her a view of the good smelling males clothing. The white hakamas seemed familiar, as she reached out to touch the fabric. The warm breath once more began touching her ear. A pair of rough feeling lips pressed against her pointed ear, before whispering, "My sweet, sweet little Katana…"_

_Without really understanding, she turned her head. Her hair moved over her shoulder, as she moved to look upon the males face. The voice was something she'd heard before, but she never really took notice of how wonderful it sounded. Resting one hand on his right knee, she turned to the left, and looked into shining golden eyes._

_Her image giggled, before placing a kiss on the male's lips. At first she could only make out his eyes, for she was staring into them with want, and love. He gazed back, the same feelings running through his own twin orbs. A smile pulled at her lips, when she finally took a good look at… Sesshoumaru…_

"_My mate," he said, leaning down and taking her lips once more. She opened her mouth on instinct, and purred with delight. His… arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest. Wait his arms…?_

_Pulling away, she gently moved her hand over his left arm, and frowned. Letting out a, "hmm?" she looked up into his eyes. She only found amusement, as a grin appeared on his lips. She gasped, before allowing her own to form, and bit onto her bottom lip, before asking, "How?"_

"_Don't you remember my little mate?" he asked._

_Growling playfully, she replied, "'Tis a lot I don't remember, and don't know."_

"_Your mind is playing tricks on you again, my mate," he whispered. "You should remember, but then again, you fell unconscious afterward."_

"_After what?" she asked._

_His smiled brightened, and he said, "After my beautiful black inuyoukai mate used her the miko abilities taught to her by a dark miko, and gave me my arm back."_

"_I did that?" she asked._

"_Hai, my koi," he said. _

_Resting her hand against his chest, she turned her face back to the south. Her eyes watched as the sun began to set, when his lips once more touched her ear. She waited for him to say something, and smiled. Leaning further into him, and fell silent when he finally did say something._

"_You must wake up now, my little one," he said._

_Turning to him in confusion, she said, "Na… ni?"_

_He seemed to fade, but before everything turned bright, he touched her cheek with his claws, and said, "I will await for this day to come to pass, my love…"_

"Sesshoumaru!" she gasped, sitting upright. She looked up at the taiyoukai before her, and panted. Her hand was over her heart, as he raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why she'd just said his name.

"Hai?" he replied.

Turning red for a moment, she said, "Nothing…"

"There must be something," he said.

Shaking her head, she looked down at her attire, and remembered what had happened. Her hand reached up to touch the courting mark, as she said, "'Tis nothing…"

He nodded, and let a small smile pass over his face when she touched his mark. Finally, she was awake, and he could hear her lovely voice once more. His smile disappeared, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen after this. Would he always have this feeling of completion, or would it fade over time? He hoped not, for he was sure… he was starting to know what the word meant. The word: love.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

Another chapter done, another to begin. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to make it touching, since I've had so many fights throughout the story. However, in two chapters there will be another one, since I'm thinking about letting Inuyasha find the 'River of Fire', and having to defend himself, before he actually releases the power of Flamegora.

However, for the next chapter I will have a small battle for another shard. It won't be as big as the other ones, but it will happened. So, let me tell you about the next chapter.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 26** – An Enchanter

First Inuyasha comes across an enchanter, who tells him the path he must take. However, later in the day, Katana and Sesshoumaru too cross the path of this youkai. I will explain what an enchanter is in the next chapter, but not now. A battle breaks out, for the enchanter has something that will help Katana in the quest given to her long before she became what she is.

Well, I end this now, and hopefully have the next chapter on Tuesday, or Wednesday, since I'm really looking forward to typing it. O, and I'm sorry for the small mistakes through the story, its just my beta is on vacation, since I was putting her through her paces, and she's gone on strike… lets say. So, I'm trying, but its hard to actually find all the mistakes, though I know there isn't that many.

_Kiba_


	26. An Enchanter

**Chapter 26 – **An Enchanter

She screamed, her back burning in pain. Naraku's dark voice hissed with laughter, as he once more brought down the whip, until it dug into her bottom. The long strips upon her back seemed to bubble with pain, since Naraku's whip was covered in dragon's venom. She didn't know where he got it, but somehow he'd found it, and dipped the entire whip inside of the container, before slamming it against the flesh of her back.

Her kimono was in shreds, having long been shredded by the black whip. The pieces that now lay at her feet were covered in blood. However, it looked black instead of red, since the material was soaking up every bit of blood that fell around her feet. Her once red kimono was ruined beyond repair, and it was marked up as another reason she hated Naraku. Though an extremely small reason, it was something that she could use to fuel her hatred beyond reason.

Blood dripped from her toes, after rolling down the wounds upon the other parts of her body. Pieces of flesh hung loose from her back, trying to heal themselves. Naraku, however, had other plans, and continued his rough torture on her skin, slicing it to pieces.

He seemed to enjoy her pain.

And he did.

Naraku's let out another menacing laugh, bringing down the whip with as much force as he could. He watched as blood sprayed from the wound, silently mocking Kagura for her weakness. She could not stop him, which made his thrusts more powerful, since he wanted a victim who would try to escape. He wanted something that would at least move, but all Kagura did was scream each time his whip hit her.

He wanted the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru! He wanted the damn dog to wiggle in pain, while trying to escape his bonds. He wanted… he wanted… **he wanted **what he could not have. He wanted Sesshoumaru's dead body at his feet, as he took the female that should be rightfully his. He wanted to mate Katana in Sesshoumaru's blood, and ravish her entire body, while coating her with his enemies blood. However, what he wanted, he could not have.

At least, not yet, since the taiyoukai would be a mighty victim to bring down. He'd already found that out long ago, for the taiyoukai had escaped from his trap. It was still a mystery to him, but somehow Sesshoumaru had managed to keep himself from being absorbed into his body.

So, he took out his anger on Kagura, and he did enjoy it. He enjoyed her pain very much. Like now, when his dark red eyes scanned over her back. Kagura was always so weak, but looking at her back today, she seemed weaker then ever.

The dragon's venom dripped from her wounds, eating at the other pieces of her flesh. He always used fresh venom, for the diluted amounts merely made a person numb, and made them wish for more. They could go crazy from drinking diluted dragon's venom mixed with water until they merely wished to drink more and more.

It was also said that a human mated to a dragon youkai went through a ritual at least twice a month. It helped mostly with the birthing process, but also helped the woman during times when the male went into rage, and needed them. It was said that a woman would lay before the dragon in true form, and spread her legs, allowing them to press their demonic snout against their pussy. After that, a dragon would dip their venom-coated tongue into their woman, allowing their minds to link, as the laid together.

However, many human women were killed during the process. Others that weren't went through the ritual twice a month, and loved their dragon more then before. It was supposed to be a myth, but he'd actually found a dragon and his mate in the ritual when he went looking for dragon venom.

Cracking the whip, he looked at the thick yellow substance sliding down the black leather. In the dim candlelight, he swung his arm back, before snapping it forward, making it contact with Kagura's pale flesh. The skin was forced open, showing off her spinal cord, but he paid no heed, as he readied the whip for another go.

Hissing in pain, Kagura began to pant. Her healing abilities were in over drive, trying harder then ever to heal her deep gashes. However, they could not heal fast enough, for Naraku continued with his assault. Gripping the chains that were holding her up, she felt the iron break through her skin, as blood poured from the tight shackles.

Kanna, she was sure, sat somewhere off to the side, silently taking in the sight of her being beaten. However, Kagura was sure the little white child cared not, and merely watched on in interest. It wasn't like they had some touchy, feely relationship going on. Plus, Kagura was sure the child would rather save herself then anyone else.

Another crack of the whip brought it down upon her back, and she screamed in agony. Her body was tired, but she forced herself to stay awake, for she knew that if she fell asleep, she would find herself being absorbed by Naraku afterward. She did not wish to wake up being pulled into darkness once more, and then suddenly thrust out, being told never to fall asleep again, or else. She didn't know what 'or else' meant yet, but she knew she would not like it.

Especially if she continued to sleep during it, for she'd wake up and find… nothing. Naraku would probably just bring her body back inside of himself, trying to gain her powers out of it. True, she was already apart of him, but she was a separate being. She had her own soul, even if it was pulled from the bottom of hell, and thrown into her body upon creation.

Kanna watched, her eyes taking in the sight of her sister's body being torn apart. It did not bother her, as she turned her gaze toward the person who was issuing the punishment. She didn't quite understand why Naraku was beating Kagura, for the wind demoness had done nothing. However, she was sure it was because Kagura had merely sat there, watching as the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, and the demoness, Katana, went through a short courting mark ceremony. More in likely, Naraku had wanted Kagura to stop them… however, she had not.

Grinning with his evil intentions, Naraku shifted his position, and cracked the whip onto Kagura's back. It ripped open a new wound, and caused more blood to flow from her body. His nose was filled with her blood filled scent, and he laughed. It always seemed to calm him when he beat Kagura near to death.

Easily, he slicing the whip over Kagura's ass once more, watching as the once perfect flesh was sliced open. The whip had cut up into the wound at an angle, and cut off a nice slab of meat. Blood spilled from the opening, rushing down her legs like a stream. However, his eyes stared at his target, and he whipped her again, loving the scream she let out once it hit.

Such a lovely sound it was.

Coughing, blood filled her mouth. She was on the verge of death, she knew, but she held tightly to her life force, and stilled her body as the whip slapped against her shoulder blade. Biting her lip, she sank her fangs in, trying to muffle the sound of anguish, as she coughed blood out of her mouth.

This would not end well…

She could feel it in her bones.

Besides, when it came to Naraku, nothing ended well. Especially if you were her, and had to deal with him every hour the sun was high, and moon low.

* * *

Inuyasha sped forward, his feet easily jumping from branch to branch. His haori sleeves flapped in the wind, as he raced forward. He had no idea where he was going, but he was positive that he'd find someone who knew the way. There had to be someone or something that knew which way would be best to go. However, he was running in circles, since he'd just decided to go out and find a place that was said to be myth.

Flamegora tapped his side, as if encouraging him forward. However, it seemed to stop when he ran past a short statue. Sighing, he turned back, and looked down at the stone statue. It was merely sitting there, as if nothing could ever move it. Wrinkling his nose, he sniffed the air for a second, before sitting himself in the tree above it. He couldn't detect anything out of the normal, except that the stupid sword at his side as actually tapping his hip.

Grabbing the sword, he leaned it against his chest, and stared down at the statue. It didn't look all that old, yet at the same time, he could feel something _different _about it. Not like a youkai, but something else… Not power, yet at the same time it seemed that way… There was no scent coming from it, which was strange since it should smell like something. Shaking his head, he took a good look at it.

The statue was in the shape of a falcon. Its stone features seemed to have been made by the greatest of artists. However, what caught his eyes were the shining eyes. They weren't made of stone, like the rest of the statue, but glass. They were shimmering gold like his own, but at the same time, they seemed to shift into a different color every time he looked away.

_Oh, great! _He began yelling at himself, not quite understanding why he was even still here. _Now, I'm being controlled by a sword, and looking at the creepiest statue I've ever seen. What next? A damn five headed snake with no eyes, and purple dotted scales!_

Growling at himself, Inuyasha tried to still the sword now lying across his chest. It was like it was trying to tell him something, but he wouldn't listen. Well, he didn't listen to a lot of things, but why the hell should he listen to an object that couldn't talk. Sure, maybe a talking monkey statue, but there was no way he was going to listen to a sword…

Ok, Tetsusigia might have been different if it had ever talked to him. However, his father sword never said anything. Giving off a faint laugh, he told himself, _well, one of father's swords said something to me, even if it was trying to control me._

Sou'unga had spoke with him, however the sword merely wanted him to listen to it, and start destroying everything in sight. Since he'd refused, the sword had tried to force him to submit. Apparently, Sou'unga hadn't thought he'd refuse its strength, or even get away from the hold it had on his mind. It had even laughed at Sesshoumaru, something about never being able to control the power it held. That hadn't helped much… but at least he got away from that devil device.

Now it was in hell where it belonged.

Shaking Flamegora in its sheath, he hissed, "What is so important about this stupid statue?"

It did not response, as he would have expected. Shaking his head, Inuyasha sat against the trees bark, thinking, _ok, I must be going crazy. I'm yelling at objects and expecting them to start yelling back… I never should have left home. Its not like I'm going to find this '_River of Fire' _place._

Giving a sigh, he dropped to the ground, before placing his sword back into his obi. He took a step toward the falcon statue, and leaned down next to it, saying, "What the hell is so special about _you_?"

_GOD DAMN IT, I DID IT AGAIN!_

_Stupid hanyou, you should know that solid objects, which have no souls aren't going to speak to you, _his beast yawned.

_Shut it, you fucking animal, _he growled.

_Now, why would I want to do that? _

For some reason, it seemed to love to cause him pain, and it seemed to love to get on his nerves, which… was really getting on his nerves. Inuyasha did know that the beast was not natural, since most are in animal form. However, since he was hanyou, his looked like him, just with longer fangs, claws, purple markings, and red eyes. However, he didn't understand why – unlike a regular youkai's – his was determined to go against everything he did and said. Maybe it was just because it was not apart of his mind like a real youkai's is. Whatever the reason, it really needed to get off his back.

Standing from his spot, he had to agree with the animal though. It had a point; he could not just talk with objects not meant to ever speak. Sighing, Inuyasha glared down at the statue, wondering if this was what his sword was responding to. If it wasn't, he was going to just throw the damn sword in the dirt, and sulk away; telling Sango a demon had taken it from him.

Placing his foot on the statues head, he leaned over to look at it better. However, it sank, and he stepped back, wondering what the hell was happening. A light flashed from the spot, and he tried to block it out with his haori sleeves.

Turning his head, Inuyasha growled in warning. His sword seemed to begin tapping harder, until the light faded, and he heard a feminine 'hmph'. Continuing his growl, he started to move his sleeve away, to find a very beautiful sight, indeed.

Standing before him was a demoness, clad in a green, and yellow kimono. Her blue-green hair was braided in some places, while it merely hung loose in others. What caught his attention, though, was her face. She had an oval face, like Kagome had, with a light blue star on one cheek. Her green eyes looked around in confusion, when he felt a strong energy burst from her.

He did not notice, or could not tell what it was, but in the middle of her forehead, there was a small pink dot. It looked like a diamond, merely sitting there, giving off a tainted aura that he should have recognized.

Inuyasha felt his throat tighten, as if something was squeezing the life out of him. His eyes stayed on the demoness's face, watching as she finally came to notice him… or his sword.

"OOO, look," she squealed, her hand pointing out to his sword. "I haven't seen you in so long! _AAAAAA!"_

Quickly, Inuyasha slammed his hands over his dog-ears, and growled in warning again. His eyes locked with hers, and she seemed to finally notice him. Watching, her eyebrows rose, and she tapped a tree beside her.

A branch shot out, and grabbed hold of him. Struggling, Inuyasha yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?"

"You should not use such bad language, doggy," the demoness said, her voice soft. She shook her finger like a mother would a child, before saying, "Tsk, tsk! Such bad language should be punished, but I am not here for that. No, I merely wish to see my old friend."

"Old friend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, _AAAAAA _is my friend," she screeched.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH," Inuyasha screamed. His ears seemed to burst, and he didn't catch the last part of her statement. Growling, he hollered, "God, what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem?" she asked, confused.

"Hai," he growled, "your problem. Can't you see that my ears are sensitive? I mean you're going to screech my ears off!"

"O, I'm sorry," she said, smiling.

"I bet you are," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied. However, his curiousity got the better of him, and he asked, "Now, why did you call my sword… ahhh?"

"You mean _A--_" she began.

"IIE! Please, just tell me: why?" he panted.

"O, that," she said, tilting her head to the side. "Well, I haven't seen that sword in a lo-ong time, but that was what it was called in my language."

"Your language?" he asked.

"Hai, silly," she said, "All youkai have different languages. You probably know the inu language, since hanyou usually know the one they were born into."

Blinking, Inuyasha nodded, trying to understand. Well, he did understand, since he knew what a dog said. However, it was strange, and he tried to ignore any dog that came near him. They were such perverts…

"Now, tell me," she said, her voice changing to a hard, brutal thing, "Why did you release me?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

She paused, as if trying to find the right words, before saying, "I, Kiki the enchanter, have been locked away for a few years, when a taijiya took my friend away from me, and had a monk sealed me. However, I escaped and managed to get this," she tapped her forehead, "but that was not enough to keep me free, for a priestess who smelled of dirt, and death soon locked me away… again."

_Kikyo… _raced through his thoughts. However, he shook it off, when he heard the distant voice of his beast.

_Oh, no you don't, _his beast laughed, shoving himself into his thoughts, _now, tell me hanyou. You loved Kagome, yet you're still having thoughts about Kikyo, who is now long dead. I wonder did you ever love Kagome at all?_

_SHUT UP!_

_Now, why should I? _He saw it snicker, showing off his fangs. However, Inuyasha pushed the beast back into its hole, and focused himself back onto the demoness.

"How did this miko lock you away?" Inuyasha asked, hanging limply in his new tree. It seemed as if the tree had suddenly come alive, for he was sure it wasn't a demon tree.

"I don't know," she replied. "I am an enchanter youkai, I merely work with giving things life, and having them do my bidding. I don't know anything about a miko… besides, if I knew how she did it, I would have gotten out long ago."

"That's understandable," Inuyasha said.

She sneered, saying, "O, and how would you know?"

"The miko you are talking about was dead," he said, "she was brought back to life by an old hag. However, fifty years before then, when she was alive, she pinned me to a tree with an arrow."

"Wow, I didn't know a hanyou could be so… stupid," she replied, smirking.

Inuyasha growled, before saying, "Well, at least I didn't get locked away twice."

"Hai, but that was because I made a mistake," she said in turn. Her feet carried her forward, and she touched Flamegora, saying, "Tell me, who gave this to you?"

"Sango the taijiya," he replied. It was like he couldn't stop talking. Whenever she asked a question, he felt like he had to answer, even when it wasn't something he wanted a demoness to know.

"I see," she hissed. Her hand touched the branch, and it dropped him. Kiki smiled, her fangs peeking out from behind her lips.

"Umm…?" Inuyasha said, gazing up at her.

Kiki smirked, asking, "Is there something you'd like to say, hanyou?"

"Hai…" he said.

"Then speak," she replied.

He nodded, his hands landing on the ground, trying to hold his body up. Leaning backward, he suddenly swung forward, and flipped up onto his feet. Once standing, he brushed himself off, and asked, "Where did you get Flamegora when you had it?"

"Flamegora?" she asked, once more confused. Nodding, she mumbled, "So, that's what they're calling it now."

Inuyasha sighed, wondering if he was ever going to get his answer or not. The demoness, Kiki, had suddenly begun talking to herself in a low voice. He could hear every word, but didn't want to seem like he was trying to listen in on her. So, he moved his head so he was gazing out into the forest, instead of looking at her directly.

"Very well, hanyou," she said, "I shall tell you."

_Took you long enough, _he thought.

"I was given that sword, by my father," she said. She smirked, before turning her head, as if not going to tell him anything else.

"Where did your father get it?" he asked.

"The '_River of Fire'_, of course," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Would I lie?"

"You might," he said.

"True."

"Uhh, could you tell me where to find this place?" he asked.

"Why would you want to go there, its hotter then hell, and a human would burn once their foot stepped into the first corridor?" she asked.

"So you know where it is?" he asked.

"Stop asking me questions, hanyou, and answer mine," she replied.

"Fine," he growled, "I want to go there, because I want to see if I can't get Flamegora's true power to be unlocked."

"Hmm… very well, hanyou," she said.

She stepped forward, her hand reaching out. Inuyasha in reply flinched when her fingers touched his forehead. A map seemed to form in his mind, and he fell into sleep afterward.

Kiki smirked, watching as the hanyou fell to the ground. She touched the trees around her, and watched as they reached down, and began moving him through the forest toward the north.

She was free…

And it felt good.

Her head turned when two white figured showed up in the distance. One was moving quickly, while the other was merely walking, as if not caring in the least. However, it was the power these two were radiating that sent shivers up her spine.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as Katana's back stiffened, and sniffed at the air wondering what could have affected his female in such a way. He couldn't detect anything that might harm the young ones, yet she was looking around with narrowed eyes. Deciding it was best to ask, he said, "Katana, what bothers you?"

"A jewel shard," she said, "has suddenly popped into the area. 'Tis strange, like it was never there, and then suddenly…"

He nodded in understanding. It sounded like one of those teleporting youkai that suddenly popped up into your area. Well, they didn't actually teleport, but they could move their body from one place to another, but only if they'd been there before. Plus, it was more like an ability since plenty of youkai could do it.

"'Tis close…" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru merely waited for her to move. It was like she was trying to determine which way to go, since the shard had obviously just popped into her mind. This was something he wished to help her with, but could not. He knew that. It was her gift, and only she could ever find the shards, unless Midoriko, or Kikyo were once more brought back to life. Other then that, nothing could ever find it just by feel alone.

Something else bothered him though. Katana had yet to yell, or bitch about his marking. She merely accepted it, as if it were nothing more then a piece of cloth put on her body. She was acting like it would always be there, so she should accept it and get over with the whole thing. It just wasn't right.

"'Tis this way," she said, lifting her hand to point off toward the East. She began to walk, barely saying a word. However, the reason was her own, and she did not wish to share it at the moment.

Her nose was picking up the scent of inu-hanyou.

It was moving away from the spot where the shard was, but it had been there. She couldn't exactly tell for sure, but she was positive that Inuyasha had been in the area. His awful stench was evidence to that, but somewhere deep inside she could tell that he had been close to the shard.

Why hadn't he taken it though? True, he no longer wished to become full youkai, but it would have helped him. Because of his heart it would not become tainted, but it would give him strength to fight her. So… why had he merely left it there? Why had he not tried to take it? Was he so dumb that he could not sense its power? From traveling together, and searching for it for years, he should have been able to tell a jewel shard from a regular shard. Yet, the energy of it had not moved, while his scent had. Maybe he thought he could take her on without it? Perhaps he wished to try and reach his full strength, or maybe he thought he could do without it. Whatever reason, he was a baka.

_When are you going to learn, Master Katana? Inuyasha has always been a baka, _her beast snorted.

Smiling a bit, Katana replied, _true… true…_

_Something is different about you._

_Observant, aren't we, _she replied.

Her beast dropped the subject, merely tilting its head to the side. However, it gazed at her curiously, noticing her stance. Katana seemed more relaxed then ever, and it couldn't help but wonder why. Something had happened, yet it didn't know what. Something had changed its master a little, but not enough to stop her from being the dark creature she was. Whatever happened was not enough to change her master completely, since it could still feel its masters roaring thoughts. The want for blood, and death… while she felt like her master was tiring in some way.

Katana smirked, knowing that her beast was confused. She hadn't changed, she merely felt… more at ease. Her soul was not raging as much as before, and she felt like she couldn't actually relax without trouble. Maybe it was the mark on her shoulder, since her miko abilities allowed her to feel how relaxed Sesshoumaru felt at the moment, or perhaps the dream…

It had been real, but something about it was strange. She should not have looked so happy, or felt so safe. The Sengoku Jidai was a dangerous place for anyone, so the dream must have been many centuries from now.

Besides, she'd also accepted Sesshoumaru's mark. He was a strong male, and could protect her. There was no doubt about that. Her mind just didn't trust him; did not respect him. Her body had come to terms, but her mind was still angry about everything that had to do with the taiyoukai. His beast had gone to far, though her body felt that it had gone far enough. Her mind wanted to tear him to pieces, while her body wished to lie before him, and let him so as he wished. Since both were apart of her, she too was confused.

Continuing forward, she decided to distance herself from the taiyoukai… at least for now. She needed to clear her head, yet with him so close she could barely keep herself in check. So, she began to run ahead, keeping herself close enough to sense for danger, yet far enough to feel the old Katana surface.

Her mind suddenly flared with evil thoughts, and she felt her strength turn tense. She felt like she had before! Her body sent out her aura, searching for anything powerful, yet finding nothing. Her claws twitched, while her tongue wished to taste the sweet blood of life.

Turning her head back toward them, she narrowed her eyes. It was him! He was doing this to her! Somehow, Sesshoumaru's bond was making her weak! This made her growl in anger, until her beast tapped at her thoughts, sending her an image. It was when Sesshoumaru had bit into the mark on her neck. When he'd lunged forward, while she'd merely fallen into sleep afterward.

_What are you trying to say, _Katana asked?

Her beast laughed, before saying, _I believe I know why you feel so comforted while around him._

_Really? _She turned her head, her eyes flashing with anger. How dare he do this to her! How dare he try and make her weak! How dare he even try and create a bond with her!

_Hai! Usually when two youkai go into courting, both are marked with a courting mark, not just the female. However, I have heard that when one is marked, and not the other, they begin to feel different. This is merely the bond trying to create a better understanding for when the mating actually begins. Should you mark Sesshoumaru with your own courting mark your feelings will go back to normal, unless you have sexual contact with him. He will feel some of this, and probably be harsher then normal, while you will feel more relaxed, since you will feel protected while around him._ Her beast nodded its head in laughter, while pounding its paw against the ground it laid on.

_So, you're saying this is _my_ fault? _Katana hissed.

_Well… 'tis really half and half._

_In other words, hai!_

_Hai._

Katana growled, knowing that she did not like this at all. She would have to drink Sesshoumaru's blood, giving him her courting mark. Either that, or she was going to feel like some weak, relaxed fool for the rest of her time with him. She needed to feel fierce, like she did now, not weak!

_DAMN YOU, SESSHOUMARU! _Katana screamed.

Stalking forward, her youkai sight caught hold of another demoness. A demoness that was staring toward her, a nervous look on her face, while it laid its hand on a nearby tree. Katana smirked; sensing the weak power the demoness was giving off. However, she could also feel the pull of the shikon shard, as if it were calling to her.

Sesshoumaru held back, noticing the youkai up ahead. Apparently it must have been the youkai holding the shard Katana sensed, since she was moving quickly toward it. His mind was confused as to why she'd suddenly darted away from him though. He could feel how relaxed she was, but he'd never really thought that would happen just because he'd created a bond with her.

_Baka…_

_What? _Inside his mind, his head snapped toward his beast, wondering what the hell it was talking about.

_Didn't you feel how her need for blood suddenly peaked when she moved away from us?_

_Iie, _he replied.

His beast shook its head, before saying, _then you're obviously not paying attention to anything other then what she looks like._

_What are you getting at, baka-beast? This Sesshoumaru does not have time for games, _he growled.

_Two youkai, _his beast began, _go into courting. What happens? Hmm? They mark **each other**, right. What have you done? Merely marked her, correct? Hai, this beast believes so._

_So?_

_Baka-master! Her lust for blood peaked because she needs yours! She wishes to suck it from your veins, and fill her stomach. Because she has not, she merely feels protected in your presence. She should feel like your equal, but she does not, because she has not marked you, _it snarled. Basically, it had just said, "duh" at the end, but it seemed to get the point across.

_She needs to feed from me?_

_Didn't this beast just say that?_

_Hai…_

_Then there's your answer, _it muttered.

Growling at his stupidity, Sesshoumaru told himself he'd have Katana feed from him soon. He did not need her so relaxed that she did not sense danger, and felt so protected to even help during a fight. He needed her at full strength, but his little female could never be so if she felt too protected in his presence.

His golden eyes walked as Katana began battle with the female ahead. She seemed to be having fun, her dark aura flaring to life. However, she seemed to be caught off guard when a tree branch suddenly came to life, and slammed against her. Watching, his eyes narrowed, and he felt his beast snarl with rage, telling him to defend his female, and his future pup barer. However, he shook it off, knowing that she could not fight properly with him too close. Though, he could always fight for her…

Shaking his head, he told himself, _iie. _

Katana hissed, her back sore. She'd been hit a few times and shook off the feeling. Looking around, she jumped up suddenly when two branches came flying at her. They slammed together, cracking with the force, as she smirked at the other female. However, she merely smirked back, and dropped her hand to the ground.

Sniffing the air, Katana's mind halted at the answer, _enchanter…_

Growling, Katana dropped the to ground, and waited. This female could make anything that didn't have a soul do her bidding. This enchanter could merely touch something, pull a soul from the other side of the gate, and place it inside, thus controlling it. However, Katana stood still, waiting for see what else the female would throw at her.

Kiki grinned, touching the ground, and spreading her magic out throughout the grass, and flowers. They easily came to life, and began pulling themselves from the ground, before flying toward the other female. However, her grin faded, when the other female created a poison whip, and began slicing through the foliage flying at her from behind, while her other hand sprayed poison over the ones flying at her from the front, melting them down until they looked like green goo. She smirked again, when she noticed the foliage flying at the female from the sides.

Katana jumped into the air once more, watching as the grass, and flowers began flowing her, before flipping her body. Easily, she sprayed acid like poison from her claws, and melted them to pieces, before landing on her hand. Without a word, she pushed herself up into the air, and flipped onto her feet. A smirk pulled itself onto her lips, as she said, "Really, and here I thought enchanters could do more then that…"

"I see you know what I am, inu," Kiki growled, "but that won't help you!"

She knelt down on the ground once more, and pushed her enchanting magic into the near by trees. She watched, her face feral, as they began cracking apart, forming faces, and mouths. They suddenly began pulling their roots from the ground, tearing at the longest pieces, before standing above the ground they once worshipped. Glancing at the inuyoukai, she said, "Now, do my bidding, and take her head!"

They turned their attention toward the inuyoukai, and moved toward her. Their branches swung about, while they let out a noise that sounded much like a loud squeak. The wood cracked, and groaned as they moved, as if trying to hurt the ears of everything around them. However, this didn't seem to bother the female they were supposed to attack.

Katana wanted to yawn. Her mind was bored, and her body wished to merely dodge around these things, and take out the true enemy. However, she made herself still, and waited to show this weak enchanter that she was not a female to mess with. You did not send weak enchanted creatures at Katana, the black inuyoukai miko. You'd soon find your weak, inferior creatures turned to dust.

As they neared, she allowed her whip to form at her claws, and began spinning in a circle. Her arm moved up and down, slicing through anything that came close enough. Her whip moved at top speed; slicing through the useless trees, cutting them in different spaces, and making them fall apart quickly. As the trees began falling apart, she continued to slice through them, making sure they were so small they couldn't attack her anymore.

However, the branches seemed to come back to life, propping themselves up on smaller branches. They all seemed to take a piece of the soul given to the tree, and come to life as a different being. However, Katana merely turned her nose up, and said, "'Tis this the best you can do?"

Poison dripping from her claws, she forced it out in larger amounts, and swiped her claws over them. They all let out high-pitched screeches, before melting down. Smirking a little, Katana stepped forward, saying, "Hand over the shard of the Shikon no Tama, enchanter… and I might spare your life."

Kiki growled, slicing her claws through the air, saying, "Never!"

"Then die," Katana growled. She moved forward, her claws stretching out with her arm. Before the enchanter could say anything, she slashed her claws over her throat. Blood spilled out of the wound, acid like poison bubbling over the flesh, eating it away. Pulling her arm back, she shoved it forward, slicing it through the enchanter's neck, effortlessly cutting her head from her body.

The shard came to life, trying to save the other youkai female. However, Katana's boot was lifted up, before she slammed it down onto the other female's head. The skull cracked open, spilling everything inside over the ground. The soil turned black as the blood began sinking into the Earth. The shard went flying from the forehead, being popped out of its hiding place.

Katana's hand reached out as the shard neared her shoulder, and caught it within her hand. She felt her miko abilities flare, destroying the evil within the small piece, before her demonic rose, tainting the shard once more. Stepping away from the youkai body, which was turning to dust before her eyes, she opened her hand, and looked down upon the black shikon shard.

Without a word, she turned from the dead female, and looked down at her clothing, which should have been ruined. However, they were clean, and she raised her eyebrow, wondering why they were still clean. Damn, she could even feel the blood sliding down her cheek. So, why was her kimono completely clean of tainted blood?

Allowing her eyelids to close, she reached up gripping the piece of the Shikon no Tama she held around her neck. The shard within her hand fused with the larger piece, linking her bond with the Shikon together.

Smirking she thought, _well, the more I fight, the more shards I get._

_Hai, but Naraku still has a large piece, _her beast replied.

She shook her head in agreement, but mentally shrugged. Naraku was not a problem. He would die in the end, and the complete Shikon no Tama would once more be within her hand.

Looking back at the place where she'd left the blood, and dust, she shook her head and began moving back toward Sesshoumaru. Once there, she set her emotionless face, and said, "You may chose the way…"

"Oh?" he asked.

"After all, these are **your** lands," she said, "and you know them better then I."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, before saying, "Jaken!"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken said, his attention fully on his master.

"We return to the House of the Moon," he said, "quickly."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken replied.

"What's the 'House of the Moon'?" Shippo asked.

Rin turned to him, before saying, "That's Lord Sesshoumaru's castle!"

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

Well, I would have had this chapter out yesterday, but I caught a cold. I hate colds. I hate coughing, mainly. I'll get better soon though, and bring out more wonderful chapters in the story, of course.

… You know, now that I think about it, I think I should have called this chapter 'Pain' instead. O well…

I know I left it at a cliff hanger… but I didn't want to type anymore, since my cold was and still is making it hard for me to think of a really good sentence that flows into the story. I did a good job though, considering the circumstances. O, and I figured I'd tell you how many words were in this chapter as well. Not counting the not I write at the bottom either. So here:

**Words:**

_6,515_

Wow, that's more then I thought there was. Well, I guess I do really good with some chapters, while I only write around 2k (k - thousand) for others. LOL! O, and the next chapter as well, is:

**Chapter 27 – **The Voice of an Angel

I'm going to have Katana and Sesshoumaru moved toward 'The House of the Moon'. During this new chapter, Katana will give Sesshoumaru her courting mark. However, afterward, Katana will slink away in the night, and Sesshoumaru will follow her to find her singing a future song. (Song: 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes. I like the song, and it will have to do with something in the chapter)

Well, that's enough for now, and I'll see you all another time.

_Kiba_


	27. The Voice of An Angel

**Chapter 27 – **The Voice of An Angel

"Sesshoumaru-sama has a castle?" Bank said, surprise in his voice.

Jaken snapped his attention toward the small child, and growled, "What did you expect, human? You really didn't think Sesshoumaru-sama lived in a cave or something, did you?"

"Iie… Jaken-sama," Bank replied, "I've just never seen a castle before."

"What a shame…" Jaken mumbled. _Wonderful, more humans walking upon Lord Sesshoumaru's ancestral home! Just what this Jaken will need, more human brats to watch over while Sesshoumaru-sama puts the '_moves'_ on another bitch…_

Sesshoumaru continued forward, barely glancing back at his companions. Katana was standing behind him, almost like a dutiful wife would be doing. However, he knew she wasn't doing this to make him think she was some willing whore, but merely because she was allowing him to lead. Hell, from the way she acted, she probably knew nothing of the royal life. She had been human, which would probably make her a little strange… but she was now acting quite strange.

At least she was finally allowing him to control where the pack moves. The male was supposed to be the dominant one, yet she seemed to try and control every situation. Hell, so far she'd fought every battle; she'd cut him down with words; she'd walked ahead of them, as if she had suddenly decided she was the leader of the group. She had been taking over the whole role that was male played, and he had not liked it… No bitch would be dominant to him! Not even his mate-to-be.

However, now she was walking behind him… at least four steps back, and two to the right. True, the number increased, and decreased at times, but she kept up her vigorous pace, as if challenging him to stop and let her take over. It was like she was putting him to the test or something, though earlier she'd told him to lead.

She would need to take his blood soon. At first, the silence was endearing, and sweet, since it made her seem shy to ask him of anything. However, she hadn't said anything since they'd began, and that was a few hours ago. Now, the silence was eating at his nerves, and though the constant talking of the children helped, his mind wished to hear Katana's voice.

_She is playing with my mind, _he thought. He knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but she was messing with his mind. Somehow she was pressing him back into a corner, and turning his whole life on him.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts, and took a quick glance at the female behind him. Yes, she would definitely need to feed from him soon. She looked calm, and was sending out a calming miko aura, instead of her fierce demonic one. Her face was emotionless, but he could tell by even that short glance that she felt at ease. Damn, she looked like she'd been sent over the edge to paradise, and was now coming down from her climax.

Her nostrils flared, as Katana glanced over to the side. She could smell it. It really didn't bother her, but she wanted to cover her nose at this point. Off in the distance there was a fire; she knew. The smell of burning wood, flesh was filling her nose, along with the sick smell of the fire itself. Yes, she definitely wished to cover her nose, and make the smell go away… but she couldn't.

Turning her eyes upward, she caught Sesshoumaru's glance, and smirked a bit. So, he was concerned? Of what though? Maybe it was her silence, or perhaps it was the fact she was sending out her miko aura instead of her demonic one. Either way, she was pretty sure he was concerned; the glance said it all.

Shippo, who rode behind Bank on Niko, frowned. He also noticed a change in his lady. However, he could not think of it much, since the wind was blowing the smell of a burning forest toward them. Wrinkling his nose, he clamped his hand over it, and wondered how far off the fire actually was.

The other youkai seemed to be affected by the smell as well. Everyone but the ningen, Katana, and Sesshoumaru was trying to block the smell from their noses. However, it didn't seem to work.

Smirking at their weakness, Katana finally spoke. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Hai?" he asked.

"I believe it would be best with we moved away from the smell of burning," Katana said.

"This Sesshoumaru will ask why you believe so?" Sesshoumaru replied, his own arrogant smirk forming.

Growling a little, Katana's body grew tense. Her mind flared with evil thoughts, and she hissed, "_This Katana_ believes so, because the smell if affecting your companions!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Taiyoukai, do you care nothing for the people you travel with?" she growled.

"This Sesshoumaru cares for two…" he replied.

"Oh, and here _this Katana_ was thinking you were… emotionless," she said. A smirk pulled at her lips, her thoughts twisting with different ways to whiplash Sesshoumaru with her words. However, she seemed to be going down the right path at the moment, and blocked what her beast kept whispering for her to say.

She would not only mess with his ego this time, but she would make him look inferior. He was; that was the main factor, since he seemed to think he wasn't. He was nothing expect for something that carried the male seed needed to continue her demonic line. Well, her beast's demonic line, since she was part miko. At this point, she really didn't care with he thought he was more. No, right now, in her mind, he was a male, and that was all.

Sesshoumaru frowned, before saying, "This Sesshoumaru does feel, Katana."

"Really?" she said. "Oh, hai, that would be correct. After all, everything feels, does it not, taiyoukai? I mean, even if you only feel… what was it you feel. Oh, now this Katana remembers, you feel, lust, jealousy, anger, hate…"

"This--" he was about to tell her what else he felt, when she hissed out a word that made his body tense.

"Fear," she continued. "You feel everything that revolves around hate, and anger, nothing more."

"This Sesshoumaru fears nothing," he growled, turning toward her.

"That is where you wrong, taiyoukai. You fear my leaving. You fear that I might find something stronger mate with. You fear that you might have to give me up. You fear that this Katana will reject you in the end. You fear anything that might my death. In summary, Sesshoumaru, you fear anything that could take me from you," Katana smirked.

"You truly are a bitch," he hissed.

"Well, taiyoukai, that would be why the great kamis' graced me with the new body of an inuyoukai," she replied.

"And I like it," he finished.

Surprised, Katana stopped talking, her emotionless face falling completely. She stared at him in shock, wondering what the hell had come over him suddenly. Her plan had backfired, all because of a few sentences. She'd never expected him to say that he liked the fact she was a bitch. That was a… a shocker.

"Surprised?" he asked.

Straightening herself, she hissed, "I do not get surprised so easily, baka."

"Do not tempt this Sesshoumaru, Katana, for I will force you into submission."

"I'd like to see you try," she returned.

"Maybe another day," he said, "for we must move away from that awful smell, as you said."

Growling, Katana allowed her eyes to flash, and stomped away. Her hands reached out and grabbed hold of AhUn's reins from Jaken, before pulling the mighty beast forward, Niko following off to the side. Her feet moved forward, walking right past the taiyoukai, who stood there, allowing her to do as she wished.

That was not how it was supposed to go! She was supposed to be the only one with a venom-coated tongue, not him as well! When did he become so good at talking so seriously and then adding something truly inappropriate? Well, he was a smooth talker, and could beat anyone with words of this time, but she was from the future. She should be able to take him out in a battle of wits in no time. However, she'd been wrong, and for that, she now felt embarrassed.

God, her face was turning red! She could just feel the blood starting to rise within her cheeks, and felt them turn red. It probably looked really bad too, since she was red, her clothing was red, and her skin was pale as hell.

That was endearing! She was blushing, and wasn't even trying to hide it. Smirking, Sesshoumaru began walking behind them, allowing her time to herself. She actually looked cute with that blush rushing down her face and into her kimono. However, after a while, he noticed that it began to fade, and decided that he would do another thing quite out of character. Anything to make her feel shy, and wish to have him do it more often.

_Great! Now he's coming closer! Kami, why can't he just leave me alone right now? _Katana asked herself. Her blush began to resurface, and she turned her head away when he came close enough. However, a very lustful growl reached her ears, and she turned her find him staring at her with very dangerous looking eyes. Not killing dangerous, but that look you get from men who think they can do anything to get at your body; that look that made her feel like a man was eating you with their eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked, seeing her face flush a deeper red then it was. However, when it started to turn a very dark shade, which turned it almost black, he decided to stop. He didn't wish for her face to get stuck that way. Though it did help that the widdle Katana could be embarrassed once surprised. That was something he would need to remember for the future.

It was nice to know that even the strongest of females' could be brought down by flattery, and looks. True, she was the first female to actually not become aroused when he walked into the room, but she did show that she enjoyed his attention. Her blush was evidence to this.

Though, it might just be his mark at work. It was designed to help create a bond between them that way they never wanted to leave each other's side. With a sigh he reminded himself that the marking process was not yet finished. Glancing over at his female companion, he mentally nodded to himself.

"Katana…"

"Hai?" she replied, turning toward him. Her face was a light pink now, but she tried to hide it from him, by turning her face away once more.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Turning toward him, confusion written deep within her eyes, she said, "At ease."

He nodded, before saying, "Do you know the process of a courting mark?"

"Hai," she whispered, "and ours… is not complete."

"Do you wish to always feel at ease?"

"Must you continue to ask questions?"

"This Sesshoumaru merely wishes to know," he replied.

"For what reason?"

"If you are as smart as this Sesshoumaru believes, you should know," he said.

"You truly believe so?" she asked.

"Hai," he turned his eyes toward her. The golden depths seemed to twinkle in the dimming light, as the sun broke the horizon and began sinking from the sky. However, as soon as it was there, it was gone, leaving behind shimmering sparkles that matched the sun itself.

Katana seemed to be entranced before she removed her eyes from him. A small smile pulled at her lips, and she turned her face away, trying to hide it. Bringing her hand up, she ran it through her hair, before saying, "I do like being at ease… but in a world full of death and destruction that is not for the best. My answer would be 'iie' I do not wish to completely feel at ease until the world is ready for it."

"When will that be?" he asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

"That would not be for me to answer. I cannot tell the future Lord Sesshoumaru; I can only tell you what I shall do on the day that's here, or has past. I do not know when the world will be ready for any youkai to be completely at ease, but I have a feeling that someday we shall be able to," she said.

"That's very wise, Katana," he said.

"I have been told that I am wise beyond my years."

"This Sesshoumaru would agree. For one so wise, to be so young is not unheard of, but hard to come by. You are quite young, though powerful, and very wise. It makes this Sesshoumaru wonder: what was your past life?" he replied.

"A miko," she said, "and she was reincarnated… Well, it might not be true, but it was said she was reincarnated from Midoriko herself. However, from what I was always told, I could never compare to either of them. I guess Inu-baka was wrong."

"Very," Sesshoumaru smirked, "if he is the one that told you so."

"Hai, he was. In my human form I never could seem to please him. It was always, Kikyo is better; Kikyo is stronger; Kikyo was more beautiful; Kikyo smelled better; Kikyo this, and Kikyo that. I now believe he could never get over beloved Kikyo, for she had been his first love. However, that gave him no right to fuck a clay pot when he said he'd mate me," her eyes flashed between colors. The red seemed to dominate for only a moment, before they shifted back to dark blue.

"It sounds like he never really wanted to mate you. He merely saw this Kikyo inside of you, and wanted her soul in your body. To truly mate, the male must want the female, not merely want the way she looks…" he was cut off in the end.

"To truly mate, two youkai, or whatever wishes, must be as one," she finished a small smirk on her lips.

"Hai," he said.

"This amazes me, taiyoukai. We are having a polite conversation," she said.

"So it would seem."

Turning away from him, Katana tugged AhUn toward a stream she could hear. If there were a fire, water would be the best place to stay for the night. At least, until the guardians of the forest put it out. She did not wish to be burned, or even have her companions stuck in a situation she couldn't save them all in.

She could pick up the dying flames, but was still could pick up the roaring fire. The guardians of the forest must have been having a hard time with this fire. However, it should be out by morning, and then they could continue on.

"Katana?" Shippo asked.

"Hai, Shippo?" she replied.

"I haven't noticed until now, but why do you smell different?" Shippo said, "And why do you have that mark on your neck?"

"'Tis nothing to be concerned about, Shippo," she said.

"Are you hurt, Lady Katana?" Bank's voice popped in.

"I never noticed anything except that marking!" Rin said, "but I see lots of serving girls' with them at the castle!"

"Of course, you moronic brats," Jaken screeched. "Do you know nothing about the ways of lif--"?

Katana's fist slammed against the toad demon, knocking him from AhUn, and onto the ground. She tugged the reins, pulling the snickering dragon away, before turning her head back toward the small youkai. "Jaken!"

"Hai, L… L-Lady Katana?" he shuttered.

"Get up!" she hissed.

"Hai…" he said, pulling himself from the ground slowly.

"Faster, Jaken," she snapped, "Or you'll be left behind!"

_Now… I'm not so sure I'll like this new lady, _he groaned. His body hurt, as he began to waddle toward the others, the staff of two heads still within his grip. He held tightly to the wood, wondering what would happen if he just sent out a lot of fire at the bitch. Maybe his lord would reward him for getting rid of such a bitch?

"_You truly are a bitch," his lord's voice shook his mind._

_Katana's distant voice replied, "Well, taiyoukai, that would be why the great kamis' graced me with the new body of an inuyoukai."_

_Then, without reason, his lord continued, saying, "And I like it."_

Jaken's mind shook at the memory, and he knocked the idea of getting rid of Lady Katana away. His master was truly falling for this demoness, and is she should die in anything, he was sure his master would destroy half of Japan before even trying Tenseiga on her. Sure, afterward he'd get his mate-to-be back, but before then everything in his view would die. That included him.

Within minutes they reached a river, with – somewhat unfortunately – berry bushes all around. The little ones seemed to be delighted, as Katana watched with shining eyes. Happiness lit within them, taking in the delight of watching over something that only you could protect. Like a mother…

A hand fell on her shoulder, before she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru. He tugged at it for a moment, before turning away. Confused, she began to follow. It was not long before they stopped in a small clearing where they could still see the children. However, it you looked from closely, you could also see a cliff off to the side, and she locked it in her memory.

"Come," he said, pulling down the left side of his kimono, "you must drink from me."

"I know," she said. Her hand landed upon his neck, while the other rested where his stump of an arm was. Rising her body onto her toes, she licked her lips, before setting her fangs onto his neck. Growling she sank them in quickly, waiting for the blood to begin filling her mouth.

It began flowing from his veins, as she sucked at the wound, her eyes changing to a deep red in color. Something inside of her snapped, before she suddenly jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist to get a better feeding position.

The sensation was wonderful, bringing out Sesshoumaru's beast in the process. He growled, and whimpered depending on how she treated the small puncher wounds. She would nibble lightly, or bit down suddenly, and sometimes lap her gifted tongue over the wound. However, once he felt his knees go weak; he pulled her away from the wound, and dropped down, allowing his head to rest on her chest.

* * *

He awoke later to find himself beside AhUn. His back was rested up against the scaly hide of his companion, as his eyes wondered around the encampment. The others' were resting under the moonlight, but he didn't catch sight of Katana. Her scent was distant, like she was trying to do something by herself.

_Under a lovers' sky  
gonna be with you  
and no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

The words filled his ears suddenly. Turning his head, he sniffed the air, wondering where the beautiful words were coming from. His nose picked up Katana's sweet scent, but he could not pick up anything that could bring forth such feminine, and lovely words. Unless…

Standing on his weak knees, he began walking through the forest, following the sound. He could have sworn he saw a faint glow off in the distance; it had seemed like something had taken the moons light and added it to their aura. Whoever was making those beautiful words had the voice of an angel.

He seemed to be entranced…

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
it'll steal your heart tonight _

you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it  
it's gonna get to your heart

He past the clearing he'd had Katana feed from him at, and continued to walk through the trees. The voice was getting louder, until he broke through the first line, and caught sight of a dark figure. Actually, it looked more like hair, but when it moved it looked more like water.

_There's no escape from love  
was a gentle breeze  
weaves it's spell upon your heart  
no matter what you think  
it won't be too long  
til your in my arms  
underneath the starlight - starlight  
we'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
feel it steal your heart tonight _

_you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no you can't fight it  
no matter what you do  
the night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try then  
you're never win_

The figure suddenly reached back and took hold of the flowing dark strands, pulling them over one shoulder. He noticed a dark black and purple strip wrapping around the woman's back, before catching sight of a white haori sitting off to the side. One thing was sent through his thoughts,_ Katana…_

_Her voice is beautiful, _his beast continued.

The demoness didn't seem to notice him as he came closer. She merely continued to sing, her haunting words clinging to his thoughts. At first he was somewhat angered that he had not known she could do this, but then he became glad that it had not been some other demoness trying to lead him away from his intended.

_Part of me the starlight - starlight  
there's a magic feeling - so right  
it will steal your heart tonight_

Her body was glowing softly, like the moon. The silvery glow was radiating from her, as if being drawn from her very soul, as she continued to sing. Her voice lowered, and heightened, as if she were battling with the elements themselves. She seemed to be entranced herself, never once moving, just swinging her head back and forth.

She honestly looked like an angel.

_You can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it  
_

Katana had reached for her kimono, before lifting herself up off the ground. As she continued to sing, she began putting the kimono on once more. It slipped over her softly glowing body, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but want to reach out and caress her shoulders.

_You can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it  
it's gonna get to your heart_

Her words drifted into the wind, ending in what seemed like a fatal wound. However, she spun on her heel, and smiled at him. Her words once more sounded cold, and icy, but her face told him she wasn't anger in the least, "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"Katana," he replied.

"We should return camp, taiyoukai," she said.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru watched as she past him, barely showing him anything else that said she knew he was there. She merely walked past him, the moment ruined, and drifting into time. The place still seemed to glow though, even when he took a look back toward it from camp.

Katana had done something amazing with her miko abilities.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

Hey guys. My cold is starting to go away, but I still have it. I'm glad that everyone was concerned, and I'd like to say thx to everyone that was. It makes my heart warm that others' would care about my health.

Anyway the next chapter will be called:

**Chapter 28 – **House of the Moon

They'll finally go to the House of the Moon, or Sesshoumaru's castle. Katana of course, will get a new kimono to wear, and I might have a short battle between Katana and Yukena – you know Sesshoumaru's concubine.

Well, anyway, bye for now!

_Kiba_


	28. House of the Moon

**Chapter 28 – **House of the Moon

His wary eyes opened, blinking in confusion as he stared around dumbly. Reaching up, his hand found itself scratching behind his canine ears, before he tried to move. The movement was protested, as his body tried to restrict the fast motion. Groaning in horror, he slumped against the ground, his eyes dropping down when he detected nothing in the shimmering forest around him. At least, nothing that would endanger his health and training.

Inuyasha, who had no idea where he was, breathed deeply, wondering what the fuck was going on. His mind was reeling with thoughts, but he couldn't seem to figure out what had gone on. Had he fucked with a whore or something? Did that whore drug him, and drop him off because of his hanyou blood? What the fuck happened to him? Usually, he didn't feel like this unless he was drunk.

Well, from what his head was telling him, he wasn't.

Even if at this point, he kind of wished he was – or at least had a bad hangover. Then he'd understand what was going on with him, whereas here he knew nothing. At least, nothing that would help him, since he could only remember a few small details; like that youkai bitch, and her _cute_ tricks. What happened after that, though?

_What… what happened to me, _Inuyasha thought, tilting his head at an angle? His hand rubbed at his shoulder blade, trying to get rid of the ache now penetrating the area. It felt like something was stabbing through the muscles, and from what he was touching, he was pretty sure something was.

Gritting his fangs, he grabbed hold of whatever was stabbing into his shoulder, and began to pull. It felt like, whatever it was, was not only stuck in his flesh, but had also spread out underneath it. As he pulled, he felt muscles begin to break, and hissed in pain.

Blood dripping down his back, until he began pulling out the item. The dark liquid began flowing down his back, slowly, but moving as more flowed from his wound. It slipped down his back, before being soaked up by his red haori. Luckily the red haori would make it seem like there was nothing but a dark scar underneath once the wound began to heal, but unfortunately, any youkai would be able to smell the faint smell of even washed blood. Any youkai would know that he was wounded, and where the wound was.

Pulling harder, he tried to yank it from the soft tissue, but found that it was lodged inside his muscles. Hissing with rage, Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around the item until he felt a piece of it sink into his palm, and pulled. It finally began moving from his shoulder, but he felt it burn like hell.

"Nngghhh," he whined, pulling a little harder. His back protested completely, the muscles locking into place. However, he was determined, since whatever was giving him this pain was just going to get worse the longer he let it stay there. So, he pulled a little harder, until he felt it begin to slid from his shoulder faster.

Inuyasha hissed loudly, the _thing _that was inside his shoulder being pulled out completely, blood pouring from the wound, as he pulled it in front of his face to look at it…

_A stick? _Inuyasha thought, staring at it in amazement. His mind twisted in curiousity, wondering how the hell a stick could get lodged into his skin. Better yet, why had it been so hard to get out? A simple stick should have just slipped out of his skin, but it had been… well, from how it looked the smaller pieces had spread out under his muscles, keeping it there. Still, it should have just snapped, and come out.

Groaning softly, Inuyasha reached behind his back, and touched the wound gently. It was still bleeding, and he grimaced lightly. Touching the way it had been pulled out, he narrowed his eyes, noticing the star like shape it had made when it came out.

Looking down at the stick that came out of his body, he saw the same shake. However, it was around three inches in from the tip, which meant it had been dug under his skin pretty well. Plus, from the way it looked the stick was still intact. It looked almost actually like the way his wound felt. In fact, the entire stick looked like it hadn't even been damaged when he pulled it out.

Reaching out with his other hand, he poked his clawed finger against the point, and winced. Pulling it away, he looked down at the bleeding tip, and shook his head. _A stick should not be that sharp… it feels like steel, _he thought. Watching the blood drip down his palm, Inuyasha shook his head in wonder, not completely understanding what had happened.

Blinking, he turned his head, saying, "Where the hell am I?"

His nose twitched, taking in the smell of an early summer. However, from what he smelled he must be in the north, since it was colder, and usually smelled of cedar, and many other trees. However, he could also smell cherry blossoms, which had probably bloomed recently. Still, even that couldn't tell him if he was truly in the north, since many places smelled the same. Many, many, _many _places, but they usually didn't smell this way during the spring.

Leaning back, Inuyasha tried to relax his muscles. His head bumped against the trunk of a tree, as he breathed in deeply. However, the wound on his back seemed to burn with pain when he laid it against the bark. Flinching, he sighed, and wondered what this meant. Maybe he just wasn't strong enough? After all, he was hanyou, and the only reason he was actually fighting was because he was trying to prove to Sango, Miroku, and the others that he could go up against… a _woman_. More like a monster, since you couldn't actually call that bitch Katana a woman. True, her sex made her one, but the way she was… that made her nothing but a slaughtering machine.

Others would see that, and she'd be left alone for the rest of her life. Perhaps she'd finally know what it was like to have nothing except yourself. She would get what she deserved, by having to walk the earth for the rest of her long youkai years, alone. Sure, as a youkai it should be something that wouldn't bother her, but he'd known the original Kagome, and she hated to be alone.

Kagome couldn't stand to be by herself for a week or so. However, Katana was probably different. Still, every creature needed a companion! After a few hundred years she would understand this, but since barely any youkai lived in modern Japan, she would know that she would forever be alone.

That was something he would look forward to seeing.

* * *

Slowly, Kagura propped herself onto her elbows. Her red eyes scanned the walls, wondering silently how she'd ended up in this part of the castle. Her mind was blank, however, and she couldn't recall anything since the whipping had taken place. Perhaps Naraku had absorbed her once more, and she was now inside of him. Then again, she doubted that, since she could still smell the death hanging around the castle, along with Naraku's disgusting stench. Plus, as she looked around the room, Kanna's form confirmed that Naraku hadn't absorbed her, yet.

_He must still have some use for me, _Kagura thought, looking down at herself. Her body wasn't even near the healing process. That merely meant that the dragon venom whipped into her system was slowly her youkai healing abilities. It also meant that she wasn't going to be healing for quite a while.

"Kanna…" she whispered into the darkness. Her voice seemed to fill the small void, which had formed within the overly small room. However, she flinched at the noise, wondering why such a small sound could hurt her pounding ears so much.

"Hai, Kagura?" came the reply.

Coughing, Kagura reached up to settle her hand against her head. Her eyes were blurring, which meant she was going to pass out soon. "How long, Kanna?" she asked.

"About a day or so," Kanna whispered.

"Thank you, Kanna," Kagura said. She let herself drop down toward the ground, until her body was completely flat, trying to fight off the venom. Unfortunately, her system was not ready for it, and began shutting down to heal some more.

"Kanna," she continued, "where are we?"

"The east wing, Kagura," Kanna replied, her grey eyes watching as her naked sister tried to keep herself awake. However, she knew that Kagura would fall into the sweet blanket of sleep very soon, for Naraku had whipped a lot of venom into her body. Once he started the second round of torture, Kagura was already unconscious, and didn't even make a sound when Naraku's whip snapped against her. It was mainly because of this that Kagura had had more venom then needed placed within her blood. Even now it was swimming within her blood, greedily trying to take her life.

Kagura nodded weakly, though she doubted Kanna had seen it. Her strength was leaving her, and she could barely even lift her head more then an inch. However, something about that pleased her, since she couldn't help Naraku with his plans in this condition.

Breathing through her mouth, Kagura lapped her tongue over her fangs, trying to wet the dry spot. However, her ears finally told her what Kanna had said, and she wondered why she was placed within the east wing. Naraku lived in the east wing, and exiled everyone from it… so, why were they there. She decided to ask, "Kanna, why was I placed in the east wing?"

"I do not know, Kagura," Kanna's dull, quite voice rolled off her tongue. It was almost silent, when she told her sister about how Naraku had dragged her near lifeless body through the halls.

Listening, though her hearing was becoming weak, Kagura continued to nod the best she could. A soft smile stretched onto her lips when Kanna talking about Naraku's struggles when it came to the dead bodies in the halls. It would seem that he had a hard time trying to drag her while walking backwards. What she didn't understand, though, was that he should have used the new power he'd gained from his visit at Mount Hakurei, but he hadn't.

Keeping herself awake, Kagura moved her head so she could faintly see her sister, and asked, "Kanna, what are you doing here?"

"Naraku sent me," was her reply.

"So… he is using you, again?" she asked.

"Hai," Kanna said. Her eyes watched as Kagura finally let herself fall into the darkness that surrounded her body. Kanna could see it within her aura; Kagura was hurting, badly, and her entire aura was clouded in black sleep that usually came when a person was close to death. However, she knew that her sister would not die, for the wind witch was far too stubborn.

Leaning against the wall, Kanna flipped her mirror within her hands, wondering how the hanyou, Inuyasha, was coming along. She knew that he was looking for a hidden place that couldn't be found by a person with a weak heart. Or, that was how the story went. The place he was searching for couldn't be found unless you had something inside your heart that proved yourself to the gods. Whatever it was, she was sure Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou, would have it, for he was always surviving his battles with Naraku.

Like many times before, Kanna watched as her mirror shimmered within white, before changing to the scene she wanted. Her smooth, lifeless eyes watched as Inuyasha struggled to move his body. Something must have hurt him, for he was obviously trying his hardest to get up.

Watching, Kanna wondered why she was always turning her mirror toward his image. Inuyasha, the hanyou who'd faced Naraku, was something that plagued her mind. It was probably because he was someone who might be able to set her and Kagura free, but then again, it might be something else. Something that she couldn't explain, since she had never been faced with this emotion – it was not something she was created to know.

That much she knew.

Still, she watched as the hanyou struggled to hold himself up using a branch of the tree he was leaning on. However, he seemed to give out, and slumped down toward the ground. Kanna felt something within her call out to him, wanting him to be victorious; the piece of her wanted him to achieve what he was trying to do. The piece of her throbbed, and she leaned toward her mirror, pressing her lips over his image, before pressing her forehead to it.

Seconds later she pulled away, looking down in wonder, before watching as he once more reached out to grab hold of a branch, before pulling himself up. Watching, and waiting, she tightened her lips together, her fangs biting the inside of her cheek, as she watched him struggle. Without her knowing, she whispered, "You can do this… you can get up, no matter what is wrong. You can do anything… Inuyasha…"

Her eyes widened when he finally pulled himself onto his feet. However, after a moment, she turned her head away, still not understanding what was coming over her. Something about the hanyou, Inuyasha, was making her feel… _different._

* * *

They were close – at least, closer then they were the night before. He could tell by the familiar smells, and the fact that this part of the forest was covered in his scent. Not only that, but the scent of his soldiers, maids, and lots of other people who were close to him in the House of the Moon. Well, actually, their scents were dull, while his reined dominate over them all.

Katana's nose flared, taking in the scent of female… covered in Sesshoumaru's scent. Her beast raised its head, baring its fangs, and growling menacingly. Shaking her head, she asked, _what is wrong with you? He can only touch them… well; he can no longer touch them unless they beat us in battle for his affections._

The beast's eyes flashed a darker shade of red, as it took in the scent she was currently detecting. It growled again, saying, _I know this, but there is a faint one…_

_What do you mean? _Katana asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

The beast rolled its head, cracking the bones within its neck, before looking upon the now forming image of her humanoid counterpart. _It is very faint, but I can still smell it. One… it smells like… wolf, I believe. Anyway, this one seems to carry his scent… his seed, and I can smell her excitement at his arrival from here. Something tells me that she is the only one in his harem…_

_What do you mean by harem? Do not tell me men of this era still used as many women for their own gain, _she growled.

_They did, and I can understand why he would. A lord of his stature would be given concubines as a present, and because of his pride, and honor he would probably keep them. However, this one… this one carries his scent, probably the only one to have ever been within his bed. He probably keeps her for his pleasures, and the others to not offend the other lords, _the beast hissed. It bared its fangs once more, as the image of Katana moved to look through the mirror like image the beast used.

The mirror looked like a… well, a regular mirror, except metal leaves, with purple, and light blue crystals, surrounded it. The crystals were shaped as flowers; they were connected to leaves and some vines that spun themselves toward the floor. Through the mirror, one could clearly see what she saw through her real youkai eyes, but nothing more.

Smirking, Katana replied, _if she tries anything… anything at all, I will kill her._

_Do you think it wise, Master Katana? Our intended, Lord Sesshoumaru, might not wish for that, and become angered, _it said.

Her smirk became wider, as she once more turned toward her beast. Showing her fangs, she said, _I don't care what he thinks when it comes to concubines. They will not be near me, and if one tries to touch him… she will meet my claws._

_I see, _her beast said, smirking like the inu it was. However, it gave off a growl when they started to come closer. It could clearly smell the excitement grow, until the scent became overpowering. It, literally, smelled like the woman was becoming aroused just from Sesshoumaru's scent. However, the scent changed suddenly… to one of nervousness.

_I believe she has finally caught scent of us, _Katana snickered; she allowed her image to fade, but did hear the final thing her beast had to say.

_When you kill her, let me have a piece, _it snarled.

_We shall see, _she replied.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Katana, before raising his hand to summon her. His fingers moved forward, silently telling her to come to his side, as the scent of Yukena filled his nose. The stupid arctic ookami had finally noticed that his scent was covered in a female's, and was giving off a scent of nervousness, though he was sure she was enraged, and would probably attack once they got close enough.

Jaken watched as Katana moved toward his master, and lord. He could hear what they were saying, and actually smiled when he caught the words that his master whispered into the ear of his intended. His face turned to one of hatred, as Lord Sesshoumaru told Katana that she may kill Yukena should the wench attack her. He never liked that woman, for she seemed to think that when Lord Sesshoumaru was gone she could rule the House of the Moon. The bitch Yukena seemed to think that just because Lord InuTaisho gave her to Lord Sesshoumaru that she was going to be his mate… well, the bitch had another thing coming.

Rin continued to speak with Bank, while Shippo listened in on what his Lady and Lord were saying. A small smirk formed on his lips when he heard Sesshoumaru whisper that Yukena was barely satisfying enough to even be his bed warmer. Apparently, Sesshoumaru was tired of her, and since he was going to mate with a beautiful demoness anyway, he might as well get rid of her. However, he said that she may only kill the concubines' that attacked her, and the others would be given to the slave traders.

"I accept your terms, Sesshoumaru," Katana whispered his name, making it sound soft and endearing. She smirked when he cast a glance at her, and licked her lips, wondering if she were doing the right thing by flittering with him.

Growling, Sesshoumaru leaned down, knowing that this should not happen, since his respect – along with hers – was still very small, and their mating would be ruined. However, he leaned down, smirking a bit, before nibbling lightly on the tip of her ear for a moment, before pulling away. He looked down at the female, and was surprised to find her glaring at him.

Huffing, Katana stuck her nose in the air, before walking forward. Sure, she'd flittered a little bit, but after talking about women so… **lowly**, he had no right to touch her in such a way.

"Did this Sesshoumaru do something wrong, dearest Katana," he whispered, trying to make it so only her ears could hear him.

Taking a glance back, Katana replied, "Your respect for women is low, taiyoukai. 'Tis nothing that can be helped, for you were raised to believe women are inferior to men, but… you show no respect. Speaking of sending women to slave traders, and then trying to get on my good side… How low can you sink, taiyoukai?"

"This Sesshoumaru respects you, Katana," he said.

"Though that may be true, taiyoukai, I do not respect you!" she growled.

Glaring, he said, "Then perhaps this Sesshoumaru should have controlled his beast, instead of letting it mark a woman who will make this Sesshoumaru's…" he did not finish. Instead, he turned his head, and glared at the ground.

"Your what, taiyoukai? You have everything a lord can have; and, yet, you still seem to want more, and more," she said, "Do you not have enough already?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to speak of it," he said, walking past her when she stopped.

Frowning, Katana whispered, "We all become lonely at one point and time, taiyoukai. It happens to all creatures, no matter who they are. You… from what I have seen have just been lonely for far too long."

Before he could respond to her ever-ready wisdom, the House of the Moon came into view. The giant structure had been craved out of the side of a mountain by his great-great-grandfather. The castle was a western type, instead of the usual wood style of Japan, since his grandfather had traveled to many countries over seas. The white stone shined in the light, and he could clearly see the long walkway, designed for guards to keep a close watch around the castle walls. He could also make out all four of the towers, which stood high in the air. He knew from memory that there was a trench built around the wall to keep out unwanted visitors – well that was unless they decided to jump it in their demonic form. Not long afterward, he caught sight of a few of the guards walking alone the walkways, and knew that they knew he was close by, and a female that smelled strangely of him. After all, they weren't expecting him to come back with a woman on his arm. They were merely expecting him to come back to his ancestral home to see how things were doing, and possibly bed Yukena for pleasure. Other then that, they probably didn't know what to do, since this, literally, had never happened before.

The female she smelled was starting to become angered. The spiciness in the scent told her of the arousal, which was quickly dying, while the hot musk told her that the female was beginning to become enraged, along with nervous. Apparently, the woman didn't know what was happening, yet, she didn't seem happy about it either. Smirking, Katana told herself that the annoying scent would soon be gone. After all, she was pretty sure right now that the female would attack her once she learned that Sesshoumaru had claimed her as his intended. This Yukena was about to get a rude awakening if she thought she could beat Katana, the youkai miko.

The castle like structure held her attention, even when Niko came beside her, allowing Bank to begin tugging at her sleeve. Her eyes held her love for ancient knowledge, and places made her block out almost everything as she continued walking forward. Of course, this moment was ruined.

"Niko, do something!" Bank whined, "She's not paying attention!"

The neko seemed to nod, before snapping his fangs against the youkai female's hand. The sharp fangs slip into the already healing flesh, as the female turned her attention toward them, hissing, with her hand raised for attack. However, when he snorted, motioning his head toward the boy on his back, she calmed.

"Hai, Bank?" she asked.

"Lady Katana," he said, "are we always going to stay here?"

Blinking, she shook her head, before saying, "For a short while, Bank. I would not leave you in a place full of creatures who are not loyal to me."

"They are loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru, though," he said, kind of worried.

"Iie, even then, I would not leave you there. What would my day be like without you, Shippo, Rin, Niko, AhUn, and even Jaken to entertain me?" she asked.

"Umm… boring," he said, smiling up at her. His hands tightened on the fur of the black neko, before tugging at it. The neko shook its shoulders, rocking him a little, before jogging back toward the dragon Rin sat upon.

Sesshoumaru's pace continued, until he finally stepped out of the forest. His feet carried him forward until he was before the trench, however, the bridge had yet to be lowered. His eyes narrowed, and he growled, asking in his language why they were not welcoming him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" someone called.

"Can you not recognize his greatness?" Jaken called.

They heard muttering about if Jaken was still the same then it had to be Lord Sesshoumaru. However, something did not seem right, for just beyond the gate there was a woman standing in an orange kimono. She was glaring at Katana, while her claws tapped against the side of her kimono. Her albino white hair glimmered in the sun, while she continued to stare forward.

Smirking, Katana stepped up beside Sesshoumaru's right side, before linking her arms around his. When he looked down, she rested her head against his shoulder, before fluttering her eyelashes up at him, while letting a small smile grace her lips. However, when he gave her a curious look, she allowed a bright smile to grace her lips, before turning her dagger like eyes toward the ookami, before leaning up and allowing her tongue to slide against Sesshoumaru's neck until it reached his chin in a sign of affection and submission.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru unhooked his only arm from Katana's grasp. When she looked at him in anger, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her form completely against his side, making her wrap one arm around his back, while the other was placed across his chest until her hand rested against his neck, telling all that he was dominate over her. His smirk stayed for only a moment, before the bridge was finally lowered, and he began moving forward with his intended.

They easily began crossing the bridge, Katana hanging on Sesshoumaru's side, an arrogant, _I'm better then you_ smirk written over her lips. She watched as the gates began to swing inward, opening slowly, but at a nice speed. However, she narrowed her eyes when the ookami placed her hands together over her heart, and smiled toward Sesshoumaru, though she did narrow them when he leaned over to place a kiss on her temple.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," her sweet voice fake to the trained ear, "we're so happy you're home!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her, calling to a servant. The others were standing behind him, while Yukena sheathed ahead of them. When the servant was kneeling before them, Sesshoumaru said, "Get the Lady of the House's Room prepared for my intended! This Sesshoumaru wants it spotless, since it probably hasn't been touched since my mother last used it. If it is not ready within three hours, this Sesshoumaru will allow my lovely Katana to do as she wishes with you."

The commanded had the servant wench up and running within moments, as she hitched her kimono to get to the front door quickly. They had no idea of the nature of the woman hanging on Sesshoumaru's arm, and did not wish to face her wrath if she were a ruthless lady.

"You do not have to, my… _love,_" Katana said, the sarcasm in her voice well hidden. She allowed her hand to begin rubbing at his neck, noticing how he leaned into the touch.

He smirked, before saying, "You will have nothing but the best, my dearest."

_Dearest! _Yukena's eyes began to bleed, though she tried to force down the feeling. Her thoughts were clouded with rage, since Sesshoumaru was opening-ly showing affection for this… this dog. True, she was not an inuyoukai, but she was of relations. Besides, she'd been living with him for years, so she knew him best! She should be his intended, yet he leaves for a few weeks and comes back with… she hated to admit it, but a beautiful demoness on his arm. Hell, she was practically hanging over him, which should have turned him away, since he was never the type for a woman who hung on him like he was a possession. Yet… here she was!

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," Katana said, allowing a soft blush to grace her cheeks.

Yukena growled, before saying, "It is **Lord** Sesshoumaru to you, woman!"

Growling, Sesshoumaru turned his attention toward his concubine, letting his eyes flash a fiery red. Baring his fangs, he said, "You will not speak that way to my intended, bitch."

"Sesshoumaru?" Katana whispered.

"Hai, my lovely inu," he said. This was actually quite fun, since he found it amusing to see Yukena so angered. He found it quite humorous to see her eyes flashing, and to see her try to lunge; yet her feet would not move. Plus, here he could call Katana whatever he wanted, since Yukena knew nothing of their relationship. Because of this, he could call her whatever he wanted, and he could show her much affection while in front of Yukena. That was something he looked forward to.

"Be nice to the peasant," she said, bringing her hand up to twirl it in his long silver hair. Leaning upward, she whispered, "Please…" before lapping her tongue over his stripped cheek, wanting nothing more then this bitch to attack her. She would do anything to get her to attack… _anything._

Turning to her, he laid his head a top hers when she finally laid it back on his shoulder. His eyes bore into Yukena, before he said, "You wish me to be nice? Hm? Why should this Sesshoumaru take pity on someone who will be sent off to the slave traders, where she will end up in another home where she'll merely whore herself?"

Smirking, Katana said, "I see your point."

_Bitch… bitch… bitch… kill the bitch, _raced through Yukena's stubborn mind. She wasn't going to give up Sesshoumaru! She didn't care if he'd hate her for it, but if she couldn't have him then no one could. She would kill every female that tried to be placed in his bed forever, until finally he came to her, even in hate.

Leaning further into Sesshoumaru's armored side, she tucked her head under his arm, showing in another way that he was her male, and clearly more dominate then her. However, one eyes kept a close watch on the youkai before her, daring her to make a scene with so many people watching, since many servants had come to greet their lord.

"You," Sesshoumaru said, tilting his head toward another servant.

She turned toward him, bowing low, before saying, "How may I serve you, m'lord?"

"Have another servant take AhUn to the sables master, and then help Jaken care for the children," he stated.

"Of course, m'lord," she said, bowing once more.

"Bank," Katana said, tilting her head toward the others, "have Niko transform, and take him with you. I want you to hold him that way he can protect you better."

"Hai, Lady Katana," he replied.

Yukena continued to glare when Sesshoumaru began barking orders. She just stood there, knowing that as a concubine she wouldn't have to do anything, since her only duty was to please her master. However, with this new lady around she couldn't even do that. Time passed quickly, and they found themselves alone, Sesshoumaru tucking the woman against him, while rubbing his nose against the mark on her neck.

_He marked her… kill her; _Yukena's beast began chanting. She found her eyes bleeding red, before she finally stepped forward, her breath coming out in pants.

Snarling, she said, "I challenge you for the right to mate Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru growled, tucking the woman closer, before saying, "You have no right, wench. You are merely my concubine, and as my worthless _tool_ you have no right to even challenge an animal."

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru," Katana said, moving from his side, "I can protect myself. If I don't expect, then what right do I have to be your mate…"?

"That's right," Yukena's voice whispered, "take my challenge…"

"Besides, she will die my claws," Katana smirked, her entire attitude changing, as she said, "taiyoukai."

Shocked, Yukena asked, "Taiyoukai?"

"Hai, after all, since I have known the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, I have always had… a ill attitude toward him. Because of this, my respect is low, but… I will not have some hussy bitch taking the male that is rightfully mine," Katana hissed in a low voice.

"If you have no respect for the handsome Lord Sesshoumaru, then you shouldn't have the right to mate him, either," she said, running forward. Her kimono slowed her movements, as she raced forward, her feet barely touching the ground, as her claws shot forward.

Smirking, Katana said, "I have a little respect for Lord Sesshoumaru, whereas I believe you have none. I mean your scent is coming off most of the guards behind me, so I'm surprised Sesshoumaru hasn't killed you already. Though from what I know about this time period, you don't kill a gift… though, we can hardly call you that."

"You bitch!" Yukena screamed, quickly moving toward the other female.

Sesshoumaru watched, his amusement radiating across his lands. He noticed that many guards had turned, leaning against the wall of the walkway, and looking down, watching as Katana easily moved away from Yukena's attack, her whip slamming against the woman's back, and forcing her to the ground, before she rolled in the dirt.

Yukena rose, her hands propping herself up, as she scanned her red eyes over the grounds. However, she didn't see the flash of white, black, and silver, before a foot was pressed against her back.

"You really should give up, especially, since you can't seem to even attack correctly," Katana said, "Where you raised in a barn until now? Really I can't see any other reason as to why a youkai would have such poor aim."

Yukena growled, jumping to her feet when Katana removed her foot. Twirling around, she gazed around in confusion, when she felt a pair of claws being placed on her shoulder. Stiffening, she felt a miko aura surround her, and looked back in fright.

"I believe you have no right to mate with the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, since you cannot keep up with my speed," Katana said.

Yukena's eyes leaked back to their original color, before she screamed. She felt nothing going through her, but she screamed after feeling a miko so close to her. The smirk on the face of the other demoness told her that she was not afraid, and she shook her head, before turning to Sesshoumaru. "You cannot mate this woman!"

"Oh, and why not?" he asked.

"She is a miko in disguise," Yukena growled, turning back to the miko.

"I believe you are wrong," Sesshoumaru said.

"You are wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama," Yukena said, "She has tricked you!"

Her grip tightened, when Katana leaned down to whisper, "There are some benefits to being a miko who sold her soul to become a demoness. Like… keeping ones miko abilities, which no other youkai has…"

"A miko inuyoukai?" Yukena asked, her eyes wide with fright.

"Hai," Katana said, allowing her eyes to turn pink. They were bright, and holy, as she pushed down her demonic powers so they would not be damaged by the holy energy racing through her veins. Gathering the energy in her claws, she pierced them into Yukena's shoulder, sending electrifying waves of holy energy into her body.

Yukena screamed in pain, her body turning to ash as the miko power continued to swarm through her body. She felt like she was on fire, until she could not feel anything at all. Her mind blanked out, and she felt like she slumped, but her soul was pulled from her body, being purified on contact with Katana's claws.

All that watched as Yukena's body turn a bright pink, before gold, and white spots began forming along her body. In her kneeled position, they saw it begin crumbling in on itself. However, they heard her scream before everything went silent, and the miko inuyoukai stepped away from the ookami's body. However, instead of a body, there was a pile of ash, which was gathered up in the wind, and blown away across the land.

"Not much of an opponent," Katana muttered, her hair lifting into the air as the wind picked up. Finally she had arrived at the House of the Moon, and within hours she was going to rid the castle of all females who decided to fight against her for Sesshoumaru's affections. They were nothing, and would all die, since she could easily swipe them down. The House of the Moon would learn that the newest Lady was not someone to fight against, but could also be a kind person should they leave her be.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

I got done with this and two chapter for 'The Assistant', which all came out to around 19k words all together. I'm so happy with myself, since I really didn't think I could write in… hmm… 8 hours. Well, around 17k since I wrote some of it the day before. Anyway, here's my new chapter, and though some people don't like this story on 'A Single Spark' I'm happy that there are people who love and like this story. I put a lot of effort into it, and I'll be happy to respond to any reviews I get.

Anyway the next chapter:

**Chapter 29 – **A Reason to Live

This chapter will be mostly about Inuyasha, since he's mostly going on pride, and trying to prove to others that he can beat a woman. He'll find something that makes him want to live. However, along with this Kanna, the void child of Naraku's, will become angered, and possibly leave the castle to kill him herself.

Anyway, I'll have the next chapter in within the next week, since they aren't as long as 'The Assistant's'. Well, the last few have been, but most of them haven't, so I should have it within a few days.

_Kiba_


	29. A Reason to Live

**Chapter 29 – **A Reason to Live

"Lady Katana?" came a small, frightened voice from behind her.

Turning, Katana found herself staring at another inuyoukai; obviously a servant from the rags she was wearing. Nodding, Katana asked, "Hai?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" the inuyoukai seemed frightened beyond belief, as she said, "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for you to wear this to dinner."

She held up a female style kimono. The dark blue coloring was lined with silver hems, strings, and other silver linings, which surrounded the outside. Along one sleeve were light blue crescent moons, which were within silver ovals. The same design could be found on the neck, which her eyes only scanned over. However, she soon found herself staring at the silver petals, which looked as if they were floating across the bottom of the material. It was very lovely, and something that royalty should be found wearing, but she was slightly nervous about putting such a thing on. She hadn't worn such a kimono in a long time.

"The Lord of the House also wishes that when you begin traveling toward the Southern citadel that you take a few female and male style kimono." The servant was looking away from her, as if she would be burned should she even look at her. The woman was shaking slightly, her scent telling Katana that she truly did not wish to be there. She'd probably saw what she'd did to Yukena…

"Very well," Katana said. Turning her eyes around the large room, which could fit around two of her true forms within it, she narrowed her eyes a little. Sniffing at the air, she turned toward the other demoness, and asked, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"C… Cyra, my lady," she whispered.

Nodding, again, Katana turned to the demoness, and gave a small smile. For some reason, she felt that it was best to show a friendly emotion toward this demoness. Something about her eyes told her that the demoness's life had been filled with torment until she was sold to Sesshoumaru. "Arigatou, Cyra…" Katana said, "For telling me yours, you may call me Katana."

"But--" Cyra began.

Turning her softened eyes on the small inuyoukai, Katana said, "'Tis something friends do, Cyra, and I have none here."

"Friends?" she whispered.

"Hai, will you be my friend, Cyra?" she asked, her voice soft.

"You wish this lowly servant to be your friend, Lady Katana?" Cyra asked, shock clearly written within her voice. When her lady nodded, Cyra seemed to brighten, saying, "This servant would be honored, Katana!"

Smiling, Katana replied, "Good, now… could you help me take these off? I'm afraid if I do it, I'll tear this fine material to pieces." Humor filled her voice, and she continued, saying, "Besides, I haven't put a female style kimono on in so long, I'd probably in up tearing it apart in frustration."

"Of course, Katana," Cyra said, "but… wouldn't you like to take a bath first?"

Blinking, Katana sniffed the air, finally recognizing the scent of a hotspring, and nodded. "Hai, I would like that very much," she said.

"Then right this way, my friend," Cyra said, her eyes lighting up with emotion. This seemed to appease her lady, for she smiled a little brighter, before turning back into the emotionless person she'd been when Cyra'd walked into the room. Smiling herself, Cyra led her lady to a door, and pushed it open, showing her the hotspring made for Lord Sesshoumaru.

_This hotspring smells highly of Sesshoumaru… and, _Katana growled, and watched as Cyra stiffened before her.

The other demoness turned in fright, wondering if she'd done something wrong, however, her lady seemed to be more interested in the room then killing her. Gulping, she backed away, not sure if she should have agreed to become friends with this dangerous female.

"Forgive me, Cyra," Katana whispered, her eyes narrowed, "I would like to use another spring until this one is washed of that bitches scent."

Blinking in surprise, Cyra sniffed the air, and caught scent of Yukena. Her own eyes narrowed, and she wondered what the female had been doing in Lord Sesshoumaru's private spring. She wasn't allowed to even enter the room unless Lord Sesshoumaru gave her permission, and their lord would have informed the servants' if he had. She nodded, in understanding, and said, "I will have someone scrub the walls, and spring of her scent, right away, Katana. If that is what you wish?"

"Hai, I do wish it," Katana said, "her scent… it offends my nose."

Nodding, Cyra led her lady away from the room, and picked up a small bell. Ringing it, she waited, smiling when her lady frowned in confusion. She could tell from the way her newest lady acted that she wasn't used to the ways of royalty. Probably having been raised in a smaller home, since most humans were. Then, when she changed, she probably trained until she became the great demoness she was. However, she did not know, for her **friend **had yet to tell her. She would probably have to gain the lady's respect before she would tell such things to her… but she hadn't had a friend in a long time.

A tora youkai, obviously another servant bowed when he entered the room, his arm crossed over his chest as he leaned forward. He kept his head down, his eyes not daring to look upon the beauty that belonged to his lord, as he remained silent for a moment. "How may I serve you, m'lady?" he said.

"Wash Lord Sesshoumaru's private spring," Cyra said.

He lifted his head, and narrowed his eyes, saying, "I said, '_m'lady'_ not servant serving her."

"Do as she says, cat," Katana smirked. She saw the tora stiffen, and knew she'd hit a sore spot, however, he said nothing about it.

"May I ask why, m'lady?" he said, keeping his anger down. Death was punishable should a servant back talk to the Lady of the House.

"Apparently, Yukena decided to take a dip in my intendeds spring, and her lingering scent offends my nose," Katana hissed, "Now, are you going to stand there, or do as I asked?"

"I will get right on it, m'lady," he said, backing away from her. He never turned, knowing it was dishonorable to turn your back on a taiyoukai or their mate.

Katana, however, did not, and frowned. Once he was gone, probably to get cleaning supplies, she decided to ask. "Why did he not just turn and leave?" she asked, slight amusement, and curiousity in her voice.

"Do you not know the ways of royalty, Katana?" Cyra asked, turning back toward her newest friend.

"Iie, before I sold my soul, I was but a miko," she replied, "I do not understand most of this."

"I see," Cyra smiled, "anyone who's a lower rank is supposed to bow, and walk backwards from a taiyoukai, their mate, or intended. Should they not, it is considered disrespectful, and they could be killed for it. A servant, as he was, is to keep their head bowed, to show they are there merely to serve the person."

"Then why did you not?" Katana asked.

Cyra blushed, before saying, "Well, my head was bowed, but then I turned it. My neck was beginning to hurt, since I had been in the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru, and my head was down for so long. When you asked me a question, I was surprised, and raised my head. I meant no disrespect, my friend, but you shocked me."

Smiling a bit, Katana nodded, before saying, "So… where are these other hot springs?"

"Just down the corridor, here, Katana," she said. Her brown kimono sleeve dropped with the gravity, as she pointed down the corridor. Her mind was reeling with the fact that she'd just made friends with a highly dangerous youkai, but for some reason her reaction had not seemed like her own. As if someone else had caused her to say "hai" to her new lady's request of friendship.

"Thank you, my friend," Katana said.

_Why are you making friends with the servants? I don't understand, _her beast spoke up, it image tilting its head.

Smirking, she replied, _all women need allies, and what a better place to find them then inside the castle walls._

_Really? It seems to me, that your old ningen emotions are showing up, and you merely wish to be kind, _it said.

_Perhaps, _she said, the smirk fading a bit.

* * *

Inuyasha moved forward, the weight of the night beginning to spill down upon him. The cool air made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, but it was not something he was concerned about. The gentle breeze was quite nice, reminding him of a time when he'd cuddled Kagome close, keeping her fragile human body out of the wind with his own. It reminded him that Katana was nothing compared to the woman she once was, for she could probably stand in one spot the whole night, and it wouldn't affect her. Kagome would have fallen asleep, or caught a cold by then.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha told himself that Kagome was gone. He tried to believe it, but something in the back of his mind had a feeling that Katana was wrong. That Kagome was still apart of her, just not the same person. Her emotions ran deeper then he thought, and she could still feel the way Kagome had, but wished not too. Probably because she'd end up loving him in the end if she did – that was something no full-blooded youkai wished to go through.

Not even one who was created in such a way. She might have been possessed while weak, or given her soul to hundreds of youkai, but whatever way she was created, no youkai wished to love a creature such as him. Besides, he'd broken her heart to many times to count.

Sighing to himself, Inuyasha shook his head, wondering what was coming over him. Sometimes he really didn't understand what was happening to his mind, and other times he felt like he needed to lie down. He never needed to lie down unless he'd been injured. After years of battling and running from youkai who wished to kill him, it became something that was second nature to him. You never lie down until you are completely certain that you can. If you're not, then you could find yourself in the belly of a giant youkai that **had** been hungry. He'd learned that the hard way, since he'd nearly been eaten.

Moving his feet over the forest floor, his ears twitched, as he caught the faint sound of whimpering. Turning his head, he told himself not to care, but after years of listening to Kagome, and not comforting her… he began moving toward the sound. It sounded quite familiar; though at the same time it sounded like something he'd never heard before.

Walking between a pair of trees, Inuyasha found himself staring at a pair of red pigtails. The white fur symbolized the royalty of the wolf scent, which had become quite familiar to him. His eyes narrowed, and he stepped toward the female wolf, recognizing the leaf placed inside the red locks, as pieces of vines held up the two tails.

"Hanyou…" she whispered, putting her hands on her lap.

Glaring a little, he said, "Ayame…"

"What do you want, Inuyasha? To gloat that the man I loved finally said he'd mate me… and then went off to find Kagome… only to be… be… to be killed," she sobbed, burying her face back into her hands.

"Gloat about who?" he asked.

"Kouga! That bitch Kagome changed into some inuyoukai bitch and killed him," she cried, her shoulders shaking in anger. She turned her blood shot eyes toward him, and glared, wondering why he was there. _Stupid hanyou… though I have nothing against you, I will kill you… if you give me a reason to…_

"Katana is a bitch, Kagome **was** not!" Inuyasha growled.

"Who the hell is Katana?" Ayame yelled, "And what the hell do you mean, 'was'?"

"Kagome's soul is gone, which means Kagome, Kikyo, and Midoriko are gone from the world… well, that's not entirely true, since a piece of Midoriko is still inside the Shikon no Tama--" he was cut off. That was something he was beginning to become accustomed to.

"That's it!" she cried, jumping from the stump she was sitting on. "I'll kill Naraku, get his piece of the Shikon, and then kill Kagome, and get hers. Then… then I'll wish Kouga back!"

"Won't work," he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, and why not, hanyou?" she snarled, her eyes flashing.

"From what I've seen, the only wish that might be pure enough to wish on the Shikon no Tama is to wish that everyone who'd been killed because of it to live again. Either that or wish that the jewel had never been made, which would get rid of the battle between Midoriko and the youkai, so she would live, and everything around her would have lived. Kikyo would have lived, and Kagome might have lived, and everything would change. However, that would change fate, and you can't do that," he snorted.

"Shut up, hanyou," Ayame shouted, anger taking over. She grabbed the leaf that was settled between her hair and ear, and threw it at him. The small leaf became razor sharp, and shot through the air like the wind.

Inuyasha moved quickly, knowing that he could keep up with Ayame's speed. The only one that could outrun him was Sesshoumaru… and Katana. However, the female didn't count, since she had been human before. Since the inuyoukai was not her true form, she shouldn't be able to run faster then him, but now she could.

"DIE!" Ayame yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You loved that bitch Kagome! Kouga loved her! Why did everyone love her? What was so damn special about her, that every male turned their heads toward her? Damn, even Sesshoumaru, your damn half-brother didn't want to kill her, probably because he loved her too! What the hell was so perfect about her?"

"Don't speak about Kagome that way," he growled, unsheathing his sword. The Flamegora pulsed in his hand, though it wasn't something he'd expected. The blade transformed, obviously fearing for its new master, as it changed shape, before becoming what looked to be a flame. The end of the blade was sectioned off, slipping into pieces, like a flame when it moved, but the blade was covered in what looked to be vine like metal. It was something he never expected.

"W-what is that?" Ayame asked, her hair standing on end.

"My new sword! Like it?" he grinned.

"A sword will not help you defeat me! I don't care what you use," Ayame snarled, "but as Kagome's lover I will kill you."

"Oh, and what did I ever do to you?" he growled, swinging his sword when she hit it. She'd created her own sword, by merely grabbing at the leaves along the ground, before making them spin together into a sword like form. The steel slammed against his sword, and he was surprised to see fire spread over Flamegora, before it burned the leaves Ayame was using, making them fall apart.

"You were Kagome's lover! You should have stopped her from taking Kouga's heart, and twirling it in his face! You didn't! You let her play with him; like a pup would an old toy, before throwing it out! You shouldn't have done that, hanyou, but you did, probably because you thought it was funny!" she screamed.

She grabbed at anything that contained plant life, and began spinning them together. Her magic easily created a sword stronger then the last, and she faced off against the hanyou. However, when he raised his sword, she quickly swiped her sword through the air, making the leaves and blades of grass break apart, shooting toward him with speed. They were about to hit, when he did something unexpected.

He could smell the crackling fire, as if it were right next to his nose. However, the fire coming off his blade distracted his mind, and he swung the sword, causing a wheel of fire to blast out from the blade, and head straight for the demoness.

Seeing her stiffen, Inuyasha dropped his sword. He knew she was in shock, not having expected him to use such a powerful fire attack, since only kitsunes' should be able too. However, he quickly moved around the fire, being faster then it was, and collided with the demoness, knocking her to the ground.

His firerat haori blocked the attack, though his eyes were staring into bright green ones that stared in shock at him. His lips were pressed against something soft, and he felt a fangs scrap his upper lip. Without reason, he closed his eyes, and leaned forward, taking the demoness's lips with his own, and quickly shoving his tongue down her throat.

Ayame reacted, pressing her body against him. However, the howl of a wolf was heard, and she shoved the hanyou off her. Quickly getting to her feet, she stared at him in shock, and turned her head, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Blushing himself, Inuyasha stood and brushed himself off. He didn't know what had happened, but he'd felt this spark between them, and now he felt like an idiot. All demonesses would stay far away from him. They wouldn't want a hanyou as a mate, so why should he try.

The howl came closer, telling Ayame her companions were near. Blushing a darker shade, she bowed her head, and said, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I should not judge you for something that Kagome did."

"Her name is Katana," he said on instinct.

"Right… Katana," she replied. Turning her head from his, she whispered, "I'll see you around… Inuyasha." Before he could react, she placed a kiss on his cheek, and raced off.

Inuyasha placed his hand over the spot, caressing it lightly. Maybe… maybe he could love again. After all, who said that every creature who was different was to be alone? True, he was hanyou, but there might be someone that would love him. Everything had a soulmate, even if you had to wait lifetime after lifetime to find them. Maybe that spark was trying to tell him something.

* * *

Tears splattered onto the surface of her mirror, making small pools of silver on top of the smooth surface. Kanna stared at the image of Inuyasha, the hanyou who was supposed to… well, she wasn't sure what he was supposed to be to her. But… she felt he was supposed to be something, something that could come to make her feel.

Her sorrow didn't make her unaware of the things around her though. She was alone, which was probably for the best, since Naraku would never have let her gaze upon Inuyasha… so lovingly. Yes, lovingly, for surely that was the only reason she could feel this way… she'd fallen in love with the hanyou she was supposed to kill. It was obvious which of the two incarnations had more feeling then the other, but Kanna had never thought it was her.

Her pale white hands gripped the sides of her mirror, and she hissed with rage. She had at first wondered why there was a wet substance running down her face, until she'd recognized them as tears. Then, she'd become confused to why her tears were silver, instead of clear. It had to do with something about being Naraku's incarnation, but what? Now, she felt a deep desire to kill Inuyasha, to strike him down, and then hold his body, telling him how much he meant to her.

She didn't know though. She was confused, and knew that she'd never be let out of the castle without Naraku's permission. But… how to get it? She certainly couldn't just walk up, and ask him, for he would wonder why she had. She also couldn't sneak out, because he'd send someone to fetch her, thinking she was trying to escape. But… what could she do?

She didn't know her feelings, though. They were unnatural to her, and they made her _feel_. That was something she did not wish for, yet she was feeling at the moment. Her heart, or the place where her heart was supposed to be a throbbing with pain, and she wondered if it had slip in half. Perhaps she could have Naraku check it… make sure it was still in one pieces.

Her claws dug into the wood, wondering what she could do. What could she do, she was a tool for Naraku, nothing more. Inuyasha saw her as an enemy, and would probably kill her on sight. So… what could she do to make him come to her? What could she, a small demoness, who would probably break in half should he try and mate her, do to get him to believe that she was trying to help him.

Not kill him… no, she could never do that for her heart would not let her. _Inuyasha… why? Why couldn't you have seen me… or come to me? Why did you meet that stupid redheaded wolf? WHY!_

She felt… so helpless. Curling in on herself, she cuddled the image of him to her breast, and sobbed. The flowers, which had been created when she was, wilted, as if showing what their master was going through; her white outfit seemed to dull in brilliance, and become a shady form of gray. However, her eyes turned a deeper color, filled with emotions she did not know, as she lay on her side, trying to get over what she had seen.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

_Ahhh…_

_Lets see, I believe I almost have 200 reviews, so who was this chapter dedicated to? Hmm, O, here we are: Congratulations AkumaRule!_

Sorry, I'm just so happy. My sister is back, and though I have come up with four really depressing chapter for this story, which won't happen (if they even do, since I might go in another direction) until after the Youkai Ball, which won't happen for a long time either. Ok, so the ball will be in like… hmm… six chapter, or less, since I want to have… ok, shutting up, don't want to give it away. I know that everyone is anxious, but I want more respect between Sesshoumaru and Katana before I stick them into that situation. Then, I have to have love blossom… GOSH, THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE SUPER LONG! I mean, I have what 29 – 30 chapter already, and… ok, its 29, sorry! Anyway, since I already have that many, I'm sure I can keep this story going until I'm past like 50, or maybe 60, though after that I might start asking for opinions on chapter titles, since after this long, you start to run out of action and drama, and depressing things.

**Anyway**, I'm thinking about getting a tattoo. Yeah, I know… why did I go there? Sorry, my mind is going off on me. Anyway, what I wanted to say was:

Next Chapter:

**Chapter 30 – **Sinful Dreams

Sesshoumaru's having very naughty thoughts and dreams about things that should not happen, and he knows it. However, his mind won't rest, and he seriously thinks about his decision to wait until their respect has grown before mating his little demoness.

_Good?_

_Bad?_

_Why am I asking you? Its not like I care that much, since that's whats going to happen. I mean I know the story is more drama, and stuff, but I got to have those romantic moments too! So, I'm putting this chapter in!_

_**O, question:**_

**Is Inuyasha going to die?** – Yeah, I get this a lot. I'm surprised at how much I don't more then do. (I only get it sometimes) Anyway, whenever I do, I don't have an answer. I'm debating, since I trying don't know. Ok, I want Inuyasha to die, but I'm not sure what you guys want. If he dies, then I have something that I want to happen, but you guys would kill me for it, even though everything turns out alright in the end. However, if he doesn't, then… well, I'm not sure. So, I'm taking a vote.

_Everyone who wants Inuyasha to die, say: 'Yes! Die, Inuyasha!'_

_Everyone who wants him to live, say: 'No, Inuyasha you can do anything! Please, don't die!'_

Actually, I really don't care what you say, but I'm hyper at the moment, and really wanted to say that. So… bye!

_Kiba_


	30. Sinful Fantasies

**Warning: **Lemons** are **in_Italics_

**This is because they are 'Fantasies'!**

**Skip if you do not wish to read!**

**Chapter 30 – **Sinful Fantasies

She sighed, her muscles relaxing as she continued to bathe within the hotspring. Though it was smaller then the private hotspring that she'd seen connecting her new room to Sesshoumaru's, it was nice. The bubbling hot water was nice against her body, and she let a soft smile grace her lips, which showed off white fangs. The bubbles caressed her breasts, and arms, letting her go into a peaceful state, as she picked up Cyra moving around.

The other inuyoukai insisted that she helped her bathe, and though she didn't actually like the idea of having a person do everything she asked, she allowed it. According to Cyra, she was assigned to be the new Lady of the House's personal handmaiden. Since she knew she'd have to go over some rules, and probably some training lessons on how to act like a 'bitch', which her beast had told her was an endearment from ones mate, of this time. She could easily pull it off, but since her intended knew nothing of her origins, she had decided that should she be given lessons, she would take them, even if only for the amusement.

"Katana?" Cyra asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

Katana cracked an eyes open, and let out a, "hmm?"

"I'm afraid you only have a short time until dinner starts. Would you like me to begin washing you hair now?" she asked, a smile on her lips. This was her assignment, and though Lady Katana had said she could be her friend, and merely call her by her name, she was going to fulfill her given… task, since it really wasn't something that she wouldn't look forward to.

"If you must," Katana replied, her voice calm. She'd stopped the whole soothing bit, finding the softness to be too soft, but she was still being kind. Cyra had done nothing to her, and from what she'd seen in the demoness' aura, she was very kind. Even if given the task, or forced to try and kill another, Cyra would rather give up her own life. How she knew that from her aura was strange, but it was a piece of information she put away for later.

Cyra nodded, before heading over to where she'd placed the buckets of warm water. Picking one up, she watched as Katana moved so she could have access to her long, beautiful looking locks. The other demoness didn't seem to mind as she blushed, looking upon the body of the most beautiful creature she'd ever… ever looked upon. Though the demoness' frame was like most others, she looked a little smaller, as if she could walk where others would stumble. Though she was a little curvier then most, they gave her a soft look, and also told others that she was healthy, unlike some who were skinnier then they should be. The strips, which she noticed were on her lady's wrists, ankles, hips, face, and even two which spread out on her shoulder, where astonishing. They held so much color. Yet, it was the symbol upon Katana's back that caught her attention.

The design was nothing close to simple; that much was obvious. It looked like some type of burial covering, or tombstone. However, the silver, and gray colored where mixed together beautiful with the reds and yellows. Atop the slab, or stone piece was a sword, which resembled one she'd seen laying against the wall once Katana's finally taken them from her side. However, it seemed to hold great powers, for a yellow mist was rising from it. Wrapped around the sword was a single rose, which was very long, but finally it bloomed over the faded red moon in the background. Looking closer, she could make out the different skulls, and bones around the hilt of the sword, and how the stem of the rose began within one. What caught her eyes though, was the image of a howling inuyoukai, and the words that had been engraved to remind her of something. She could not make out the exact words, but she knew it had something to do with… well, the truth was, she didn't know what it meant.

"Are we going to begin, Cyra?" Katana asked, turning her head toward the demoness.

Blushing, Cyra said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Katana. Its just… that design upon you back… I… I'm sorry I stared."

"You could not figure out what it said, could you?" she smirked, "That is why you continued to stare?"

"Hai, m'lady," she whispered.

"'Tis alright, Cyra," Katana motioned for her to come, "I shall tell you, my friend."

"You'd trust me with that?" Cyra said.

Giving a small laugh, Katana said, "I would trust anyone with it, for it is not a secret, merely something I must forever remember. The words are something that formed within my head when my master Tsubaki asked me what it should say. She designed it from a picture I drew of Tetsusigia, when Inuyasha held it.

"I do not know how I knew them, but suddenly they appeared and I began writing them down on the paper I had. When I looked down, I was confused, for I didn't know what it meant. Tsubaki was wide eyed, and asked me if I knew what I'd written. I told her that I knew what I wanted to write, but that what I'd written was not it. After telling her, she said I had written what I wanted. I was still confused, though," Katana said, feeling Cyra pour the bucket over her head.

Feeling the demoness begin rubbing something liquid like into her hair, she continued, "I had wanted it to say: 'this symbol is a marking of my revenge, and on each red moon it shall burn to remind me of my goal… of my destiny… and of my creation.' However, what I had written looked like nothing but scribbles.

"Tsubaki later told me that the symbols I'd written were very old… symbols that hadn't been used since the last Warrior Miko, Midoriko. However, the basics were handed down throughout every miko, but even Tsubaki could not tell what it said without me telling her. I do not know why I was gifted with the language, but for whatever reason, it must have had something to do with my old life," she finished.

"Maybe the kamis wanted you to know it," Cyra said, smiling as she continued to rub the herb into Lady Katana's hair, "Maybe they wanted you to know it for when the time came… and you'd need it."

"Hmm… perhaps, or…" she stopped, not wishing to finish the thought.

Frowning, Cyra decided not to push it. She might be friends' with the Lady of the House, but that might change if she pushed her limits. The Lady had every right to kill her should she decide she was going over her boundary. That was something she was going to try and not accomplish. If Katana wished to speak, then she would speak, if she did not, then she would simply shut her mouth, and continue caring for her.

"Thank you, for sharing that with me, Katana," Cyra whispered, a small smile like smirk. She could feel how uncomfortable her friend was when she began smoothing out her hair, trying to remove the small rat she'd created. Obviously, there hadn't been one in many moons, and Katana was starting to become angry.

"You are welcome, Cyra," she said. Smirking, Katana continued, saying, "Cyra, would you hurry, or should we make Sesshoumaru wait for us?"

Cyra stiffened, realizing how close it was to dinner time, and began hurrying. With a small amount of help, which actually helped her quite a lot, from her lady, she managed to get her lady's hair rinsed and dried, by a elemental youkai, and get her into the kimono. Now, she was placing her hair up into a ponytail, which was held by a single white ribbon. The silver strands of her bangs fell around her face, making her look enchanting and beautiful.

Her lady insisted that she carry her sword, Banruko, though for what reason she did not know. She promised to place the other, Tetsusigia, inside Lord Sesshoumaru's chamber, for only a cleaning servant was allowed inside. And she knew of a very good hiding place when it came to his chambers. Of course, that was only because she was usually the one forced to clean his chambers, being the first servant to survive Lord Sesshoumaru's wrath when he killed almost all the servants, however, she'd been but a child then and he had merely passed her by.

"This way, m'lady," she said, motioning toward the door. Though she had not been able to put the makeup on, she was sure that Lord Sesshoumaru would not mind. Besides, he could be heard mumbling when alone about how 'stupid bitches wore too much makeup, and it spread all over his pillows during ruts'. Of course, she'd never heard this, but Yukena had always said so, saying that was why she didn't wear any, except when Sesshoumaru ordered her too, which was when she'd put on a light amount. However, Katana looked beautiful without any at all, and she was sure Sesshoumaru would never order her to wear some.

What reason would he have?

As the walked, Katana finally tapped Cyra on the shoulder, and said, "You may go faster, Cyra. I believe I could keep up, and keep myself looking calm and as if nothing had happened."

"But…" Cyra began, she looked back, "You might trip, or… or… and Lord Sesshoumaru… he… would… he would cut off my head for… even allowing your body to… to touch the ground." She was shuttering at the thought, and shook her head.

"Cyra," she began, "I have been training like a warrior, even in these types of situations. I believe I could get there without tripping. A demoness should never trip or she shall be struck down, and rightfully so."

"Are you sure, Katana?" she asked. "I do not want you to accidentally fall on your face… or something."

Smiling in a half-smile, Katana said, "The last time I fell on my face was when I was a human miko, Cyra. That was two years ago, I'm sure I won't trip now."

"Very well," Cyra said, picking up the ends of her servant kimono, "right this way, m'lady."

Watching, Katana saw Cyra take off. However, she waited for a moment, and without picking up the end of her kimono, she shot forward, her feet barely touching the floor. She wasn't running like Cyra, but merely landing on the floor before pushing herself forward with an amount of force that created lots of speed.

Cyra glanced back, surprised to see when her lady raced right by her. She noticed how her lady was traveling, and frowned wondering how she could travel at such a speed. It had to be those muscles she saw rippling beneath her lady's flesh, for obviously she was strong. Frowning, she pushed off with the strength she had, and found it easier to travel then merely running at demonic speed. A smile was placed upon her lips when she began catching up to Katana, but her hopes of being as fast were nearly crushed when Katana shot forward once more, her pace so fast she could no longer be seen except for the shimmering of black and blues.

Katana smirked, her feet easily sliding to a stop in front of a large door. She saw a servant look surprised when she came to a stop before him, and suddenly bow. Cyra slide next to her, but unlike her she slipped, and nearly fell. Reaching out, she grabbed the demoness by the arm, and pulled her back to her feet before she slammed against the ground.

"Oh, thank you, m'lady," she said, blushing a bit.

Nodding, Katana let go, and waited, knowing from some of the teachings her mother had given her, that she was to wait until someone announced her arrival. She knew Sesshoumaru was inside, for his scent was clearly coming from inside, along with a nervous Bank, an excited Rin, and an annoyed Shippo. However, that did not surprise her, since they were probably being told how to eat at a lord's table… in fact, she could nearly hear him saying things like, "You wait for the lord to eat before you start," "Your elbows must stay off the surface of the table," and such things.

Standing tall, she rested her left arm on Banruko's hilt, and nodded to the servant. However, it was Cyra who stepped forward, and opened the door. The other servant stepped inside and announced her arrival, before bowing, his arm outstretched, silently beckoning her into the room.

Sesshoumaru felt his breath catch in his throat, gazing at how his Katana looked. The kimono was lovely, but not nearly as lovely the one who was wearing it. He'd never actually seen her hair up, but he'd expected it to look more enchanting then with it down. Her face held no makeup, or face paint as he liked to call it, and for that he was grateful. His Katana probably would look like some simpleton with that damn paint covering her beauty.

However, what he did not expect was for his beast to suddenly push at his thoughts, creating an image that should not be coming to his mind at dinnertime. However, it was there, and he could clearly see her leaned over the table, growling in submission as he dominated her, her claws digging into the dinner table, as he gripped her hips. His breathing nearly stopped, and he closed his eyes, trying to force down the feeling of arousal. He just hoped that Katana did not know the smell of it, since she was once ningen. He just hoped that she could not tell that his cock was rising within his hakamas as she bowed toward him.

_He pulled away from her, allowing her to relax, though she whined at the loss of completion. A small smirk spread over his lips as he thought of the pleasure he could have brought his sweet little bitch, but pulled away before she could plunge into paradise. This was one of the greatest strengths he had over her… the only problem was, she could hold it over him as well._

_Stepping away from his near naked mate, he reached out, and ripped away the thin piece of material she'd tied around herself to keep her breasts up. It easily came off, and he gripped his mate's arm, before turning her over, her back still pressed against the polished surface of the table._

"_Mmhmm," she moaned, her deep blue eyes swimming with red. He could see them flashing, as he leaned down and suddenly took one of her breasts into his suckling mouth. His hands roamed her body, before he lifted her fallen low body, and brought one of her legs up until it was resting against his neck._

_He felt her foot shift until it was clinging against the back of his neck, rubbing the spot softly. He's left her chest, and monetarily rubbed his face against the smooth marking, which wrapped around her slender ankle. Since the marking of a youkai were one of the most sensitive places, she began wiggling. Once he'd given it affection, he leaned forward once more, the leg being moved until her knee was settled on his shoulder._

_Lifting her other leg up until it was in an 'L' shape. Pulling it forward, it pulled her body until it was nearly completely off the table. However, her shoulders, and head were still settled on the flat surface of the dinner table._

_Grinning down at his mate, he was glad to see her submissive for once in her life, and quickly shifted himself. His own arousal pressed up against her heat, before he sank himself back into her body. He began to set a steady pace, growling fiercely down at his mate, who in turn growled back in a playful manner._

_He began to pant, his head coming down to settle between her breasts, but his mate merely spun her hands around his hair, and pulled him closer. She seemed so loving in the moment, that he whined as a pup would to their mother. When she tightened her hold, he nearly lost control, and began slamming harder against her, trying to meet his end._

_The large doors opened, and he glanced over toward them for a moment. Seeing a female servant, he merely pressed his body against his mates, never stopping his pace, nor leaving her sweet warmth. His Katana was also staring over at the stunned servant, whose face was turning deep red._

_He looked down at his Katana for a moment to see her face suddenly turned to emotionless. Just as he'd expected, though he could see the slight twitching of her upper lip, before finally it lifted and a small growl was pushed through her fangs._

"_Leave," was forced from his lips._

_The servant nodded, and quickly hurried out the door, probably to tell the others that it was not wise to enter the dining area at the moment. Plus, she was probably spreading the word that the table would need to be washed once they left, though he would actually prefer it to continue to smell of their lovely activities._

"_Sessh… ou… maru… ahh… faster… my love," he heard his little one growl. Her voice was strained, and from the feel of her inner muscles quickly pulsing, he knew that she was close. However, he would not allow her to come without him, and slowed his pace._

_Her claws began making trails down his back, before her beast surged forward. It tried to create friction between them… anything that would make him go faster… harder. However, he would not, and continued to gently beat his cock deep inside of her walls._

_Suddenly, their mating turned rouge, for Katana grabbed his arm, and before he could stop her, she had him pressed against the table. A smirk came to her lips, and she said, "Now, we can go at my pace, my dear mate…"_

_Within minutes their mating was turned into one of those 'fight for dominance', which most were. However, this one seemed to be softer in a way, as if they weren't actually trying to fight each other, but wished for it to seem that way._

Blocking the thoughts, he opened his eyes, and nodded toward the chair next to him. When she was seated, he reached for his cup, and brought it up to his lips, taking a small sip. He watched as everyone began eating, and scowled at his beast for allowing such thoughts to drift into his mind while he was with the young ones. However, the beast merely smirked, turning its head from him, and settling itself down for the night, but he was sure this wouldn't be the last time he had it trying to get into his mind.

Katana sniffed the air, and caught something very _pleasing_ smelling. She took in another whiff, and felt her body begin to heat, liquid pooling between her legs. Eyes widening, she looked at Sesshoumaru, to find his eyes flashing between red and gold as he gazed at her. Turning her face, she forgot entirely on the smell, and gulped, trying to keep her face calm and collected.

Shippo frowned, looking up at his lady. Why did she suddenly smell strange? In fact, he could smell the same thing coming from Sesshoumaru, merely with a more male like quality. Whatever it was, he didn't like it, for it was stinging his nose, silently poking at his inner instincts. However, he forced it down, knowing that he could never have his mother… she was off limits, forever.

Shippo sniffed deeper, remembering the scent, and suddenly looked up, surprised that they were both giving off the scent of arousal. He was sure that Katana knew what it was, since she'd smelled it on him, but the smell of food might coat her nose, and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference, like it had with him.

The image began burning deeper into his minds eyes when he caught scent on Katana's arousal. Apparently, her body had reacted to his own, even if she had not meant to. She probably didn't know what it was, but he could clearly smell the musky liquid pooling at the entrance, which his beast obviously wished to dominate very soon.

He could see something very arousing, yet at the same time it angered him that he could not control this side of himself. Within his mind, the image of his beast disappeared and left behind the image of himself, walking toward his intended, who smiled, and suddenly… her clothes were gone.

_He growled, his throat constricting on itself. Her naked body was already covered in a light sheen of sweat, showing him that she'd been hot and ready for him for a very long time. Watching her, he saw her hand motion for him to come to her, and like the good mate he was, he moved forward, before cupping her face within his hand._

_A ripping sound reached his ears, and he glanced down to find his clothing coming away at the seams' as Katana's hand touched his body. Only his chest, but it sent a wonderful sensation coursing through his. However, her hand moved upward, before her other joined it, silently exploring him._

_His own hand reached out moving away from the cheek he'd been caressing, while his other rested upon her hip, which surprised him for a moment. However, a smile stretched across his face as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. Though her own were slightly cold around the edges, he could see the beginning stage of the love he saw when humans' looked upon their mates. It wasn't large, but it was there, and something he was sure he could grow, and make it blossom into something magical. Something that hadn't happened in many, many years, and became something very special. _

_Quickly, he grabbed hold of the tie holding her hair up, and cut it away. Her hair spilled around her shoulders, creating a curtain that covered her eyes. It disappointed him that he could not see her deep blue orbs, but he knew they were still gazing up at him in the dim candlelight._

_Her hand touched a tender spot on his shoulder, and he stiffened, feeling his lower body begin to rise. He knew she was smiling, for he could clearly see the thin curve of her lips, before she smoothed her hand out over the spot, and leaned up toward his ear. Once her mouth was covering the appendage, she sucked on his lobe, before popping it from her mouth, and saying, "Mm… my powerful mate… you smell so good, my taiyoukai…"_

_Sniffing the air, he caught her growing arousal, and growled, "As do you… my little mate."_

"_Little? How many times have I heard that, and how many more shall I?" she said, her eyes finally being shown to him once more. A fanged smiled was placed upon her lips, before she leaned down, her fangs brushing against the mark on his neck._

_Hissing, he grabbed her, and pulled her flush against him. He was dominant, but like all youkai ruts, their own duel for dominancy would soon begin. He knew, for her eyes were bleeding as he watched, and he knew from the red haze before his eyes that his were already there._

"_A million more, my little one," he said, slamming his mouth over hers. He pushed her back onto the furs, which covered his bed, and snarled, watching as she rolled away when he went to pounce on her. Looking over, he watched as she jumped onto him, grabbing his hands and slamming them above his head._

_Snarling, he pulled against her strength, though he knew it was something that would not help. When his mate was determined, she could easily over throw him, which was something he knew was something he did not mind once in a while. However, at this time, he would not allow her to control him, and when her mouth covered her marking, he thrust his hips upward, his mouth gripping at her shoulder, and flipping them over._

_His fangs held onto her neck, forcing her to submit to him. Because her instincts were to fall limp, she did, her head falling to the side as she gave off small whines. Grinning on the inside, his knee quickly spread her legs, and he thrust deep inside her. She was completely ready for him, and he easily sank deep inside her body, joining with her once more._

_The red haze over his eyes doubled, and he lost control. Her heat gripped at him, and he snarled, his mind going blank as his beast completely took over. He knew she'd lost herself to her beast as well, for the growl he heard surely not could have been from its master. However, he knew that their beasts would still be fighting for dominance even as he held her down… forever more._

Blinking, Sesshoumaru turned his head away, not wanting to say anything. He knew that Katana had asked him if he was all right, for it had knocked him from the image within his head. However, he continued to merely nod, not sure if he should tell her what had just gone on throughout his head.

"Taiyoukai," she said, gently touching his arm. Her own body was reacting to whatever was happening to him, and she did not like it. However, when he did not respond, she said, "Sometimes 'tis best to speak of what is on your mind, instead of locking it away where it merely manifests and brings you emotions you do not wish to have."

Smirking, Sesshoumaru turned his head back toward her, and said, "Your wisdom will forever amaze this Sesshoumaru, Katana. Sometimes I wonder if you are not older then I."

"How old might you be, taiyoukai? Two, three hundred summers?" she asked.

"Six," he replied, "You?"

"Merely twenty," she smirked, "or five hundred and eighty less then you."

"This Sesshoumaru is also amazed by your knowledge," he whispered. Never had he had a female tell him how many summers younger they were within a few seconds. Usually if they tried it took them forever to figure out how many less they were. However, Katana had known within seconds.

"I have been taught well," she whispered.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru turned back to his food, and continued to eat, hoping that his mind did not betray him once again. Though it was quite arousing to see it, he did not wish for it to happen again, for he did not need to become aroused, and wish to mate with his female, who would probably put up more of a fight should he try and force her, more then if he gained her respect.

* * *

His hand was on the small of her back, guiding her through the corridors, as he continued toward his chamber. She'd asked him if she could retreive her Tetsusigia from there, though he had not been able to get him to tell how it got there. However, perhaps he could get her into his arms for the night, as long as he did not push his limits, or try anything.

He was positive his mate would stay with him.

Even if not to be with him, probably to be near something familiar. True, she had been ningen at one time, but it was the inuyoukai nature to stay near ones intended when put into a new situation. Just as they stayed in close contact with ones mate after the actual act of mating. Usually it only lasted for the cycle of the moon, but other times it lasted for months. It was so ones senses could become completely used to being mated to them, or so they could merely know each other better.

Either way, she could probably stay with him for the night, or come crawling into his bed during the rise of the moon. Whichever way, she would become lonely, or merely not understand why she wished to be with someone familiar. However, since he was her intended, she should stay with him.

The trip was shorter then it usually seemed with her beside him. Her body was brushing against him once in a while, as she continued to gaze around the halls. Though there was a dim lighting from the candles, it was still hard for even a youkai to see, since the halls were high. They were designed for it a youkai needed to transform, thus the height. However, that made it hard for the light to travel over the entire corridor.

It only seemed like minutes, and he was before the door to his chamber. Two statues were propped up beside each side of the door. One was his father, while the other was his true form. They were both in their true forms, and both designed to look as if they were guarding the door with their life. His father's was up on his feet, growling – it seemed – at anything that came near the door. However, his was sitting, its lips pulled back in a snarl, showing everyone a set of deadly fangs.

_This beast can think of some lovely bedroom ideas, _he heard his beast mumbled. However, he blocked his hentai youkai, and wished for it to merely leave him be. It seemed to take this, for it sunk away from his mind, but was still poking at it lightly, telling him that when he least expected it… it would return.

_Now… perhaps this Sesshoumaru may find peace, _he thought.

He turned his head, watching as Katana tilted her own to look at the paintings on the walls. Smirking, he leaned down, and touched his mouth to her pointed ear. "Your own painting shall be placed beside my own… once the time comes," he whispered.

"I never saw your painting," Katana replied, frowning.

He nodded, before saying, "Hai, but this hallway is very long. You were currently looking at my ancestors. My painting is off down the hall somewhere, just as your will be. Then, as all of my kin, we shall have one of _us_ placed in the main hall, before another in this hall of us with **our** pups."

"I see," she said, turning her head away from him.

Returning to his usual calm mask, Sesshoumaru reached out and pressed out the door. It swung open easily, and he motioned for Katana to move inside. Though the door was very large, and probably couldn't be opened by a weak youkai, he easily pushed the massive door open.

Katana stepped inside, and laced her hands together in front of her. Sesshoumaru's powerful scent attacked her, and she was glad to sense that Yukena had never entered this room. Her scent did not linger, as all scents do. It calmed her, though she forced away the amount of calmness, and walked forward, he eyes gazing around at the giant red room.

Everything was mainly in reds, and yellows, though the curtains were in white. Upon his bed were black and brown furs, which were covered by a large black silken comforter. The bed was larger then what she would have thought, but then again, he was a lord, and a lord and his lady asked for nothing less then what they deserved. Though his bed could hold ten people, it had probably been made long before he was born, since the frame – which was highly unusual to see in feudal Japan – was made entirely of gold.

"This Sesshoumaru is afraid he does not know where Cyra would have placed Tetsusigia. She is always looking for good places to hide things… though I have not discovered why," he said, looking around the room.

Nodding, Katana sighed, and said, "Perhaps I shall return for it tomorrow…"

"Stay," he said, before she could move.

"Hmm?" she asked, confused. Her eyes were wider then before, but she still held the arrogance that usually surrounded her form.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru wondered if she did not understand him. He knew from her scent that she hadn't had any type of sexual contact with a man, but surely she understood his simple command. Then again, perhaps he merely wished to believe she didn't understand, instead of the fact that she might not wish to stay. "Stay with me," he repeated.

He actually hated to repeat himself, but she… was an exception. He hated many things, but repeating himself because of someone else was one of the things he hated the most. Too many simpletons needed to be repeated to, and eventually it became annoying, and unnecessary.

"Would you like me to stay in your bed, or sleep at your feet like a good little bitch?" she asked, a slight growl behind her words. She frowned, and asked, "What does 'bitch' mean to inuyoukai?"

"You do not know?" he replied.

"Iie, my beast keeps such things from me," she continued to ignore his presence. However, she did hear the faint sound of his haori slipping from his shoulders, along with his boa.

"It depends on the situation. Should ones female mate be called a 'bitch' then it is considered an endearment. Should another call ones female mate such then it is an insult, and not something taken lightly," he stated.

"Hmm… my other question?" she asked.

"You do not have to stay, Katana. However, this Sesshoumaru has been living with an inus' instincts since he was born. I also know that you will become lonely, since all inuyoukai do when shoved into a new situation. Because of this, I do not wish for you to feel as such, and ask you to stay in my bed for the night," he said.

"You will not try anything?"

"Iie, this Sesshoumaru has too much honor to harm you," he stated.

Nodding, Katana sighed, "I will stay then."

"Very well," he said. Walking around her, he placed his haori on a chair along with his boa, before stepping up beside the bed, knowing that her eyes were watching him closely. Without a word he reached down, and undid the ties that held up his hakamas. They silently fell to the floor, and he could smell her nervousness as he slipped into the bed, moving so his back was facing her.

Katana's mind was in turmoil. One side of her wished to turn toward the door, make an excuse, and go running. The other side wished to slip in beside him and press their bodies together. However, the spot stuck in the middle was looking back and forth, wondering if it could just slip into the bed, and stay as far away as it could, since she did know about the new situation thing. Her beast had told her of it long ago, but she retained information and kept it.

Finally, with a sigh, she stepped up beside the bed, and grabbed her obi. Pulling at the knot, she felt it loosen, before it slipped to the floor. The sound seemed louder then it should have been, since the blood inside of her was rushing throughout her system. However, she opened her kimono silently, telling herself that she was a youkai, and as such she did not become embarrassed, which was half true, since she'd never slept naked beside a man, but she had let them glimpse upon her body. That did not embarrass her… but the whole staying beside him thing… yeah, that was getting to her.

Shrugging the kimono from her shoulders, she slipped into the bed as quickly as possible. She turned over, facing Sesshoumaru, though she buried her face into the furs beneath her, and felt sleep pull at her. Though she did feel a clawed hand pull her close, she fell into her dreams, her head resting against his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru sighed, cuddling his intended close. He knew that no one would see him this way, for no one dared enter his chamber at night, or even when he was inside of it. He wished for his other arm at the moment, for cuddling with her would be easier, but for the moment he was content with merely holding her close to his side. His head rested atop hers, and he allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

He awoke hours later; his mind burning with things he knew should not be within his mind. His beast was shoving things into his unconscious mind while he spelt. Though he did know that he should not have these thoughts at the moment, his body did not care. His cock was hard and lengthened, demanding release within a woman's soft womb. However, unlike the times when he could merely walk down the hall and call upon his concubine, he now had a female he was courting. This proved a problem, since sinking himself inside the female would wake her, or worse make her break her promise of courting, and possible mating.

He stiffened when he felt a knee brush over his shaft, and glanced down at Katana. She was still asleep, but her nose was twitching lightly, telling him that she smelled his arousal clearly. However, he was surprised to find her pushed herself closer to him, obviously trying to encourage something from him. Or… perhaps it was her beast that was controlling the action. Either way, he could not allow it to control **him**.

His arm was trapped beneath Katana's soft body, which pressed against it, just as her breasts pressed against his side. Though his hand was trapped, his long arm reached over her body, silently reaching out, though it did prove to be harder then normal. It proved to be a pending situation, as he reached down, his hand covered the thick length of his cock. He did not do this often, but to keep himself faithful to his promise, and his intended rights, he would. He would, even though it seemed beneath him, when he had so many serving wenches who would be more then happy to wrap their warm mouths' around him.

Shaking the thoughts away, he wondered if his beast was trying to make him unfaithful to his intended. Maybe that was its goal; cause him to lose his soon-to-be mate.

_Iie… though that does seem like a fun job, _it replied.

He growled inside his head, feeling his hand begin to move, before stating, _but you wish to mate her as well._

_Hai, and I will, but that doesn't mean she can't hate you, _it replied, smugly.

_You ins—_he was cut off, though he tried to continue.

Shaking its head, it said, _Oh, don't go where this beast believe you're going. It's not going to help you, since to harm me you must harm yourself._

_Shut up, _he said, snarling.

_Fine… _it said. However, before he could say anything else, it pushed another image into his mind, trying to make him take Katana. It did want respect from its mate, but it knew that it could be obtained after their mating… and they could experience the pleasure beforehand. Why their master did not see this was beyond their understanding?

_She was settled between his legs, as the warm water of the hotspring caressed their bodies. It touched his chest, but the warmth her body gave off seemed to be more noticeable then the warm water. Her hand was rested against his thigh, silently caressing the smooth, perfect skin. His arms were wrapped around her, and he could feel as she began to slide away from him. However, the image of her going to grab the strange looking bottle he always saw her walking away with during a bath, made a smile appear on his lips._

_He watched as she began cleansing her hair, her clawed hands rubbing through the length, before she sank down into the water. The black locks drifted to the surface, as he saw bubbles began to form from the place she was settled at. However, she came up within minutes, her hair clinging to her back as she came toward him._

"_Would you like me to wash yours, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, smiling a little._

_Keeping his eyes on hers, he nodded, and watched as she smiled brighter. He still didn't know what brought the change upon his mate, but she was smiling, and giggling like a newborn since their mating. It was like some of his happiness had leaked into her, and given her a new outlook on life._

_Katana quickly moved back to her strange bottles, and poured some into her hand before returning to his side. She was rubbing the strange looking liquid between her fingers and palms, before she knelt between his legs on the ledge, and reached up. Her hands began rubbing his scalp, giving his a delightful feeling, as she continued to cleanse his mane, while her body rubbed against him, trying to make his loss himself, he was sure._

"_How does that feel, my taiyoukai?" she asked._

_Growling, he tilted his head back, saying, "Wonderful."_

"_I'm glad you like it," she said._

"_Mmmm…" broke through his lips, telling all that were close that his mate was giving him the affection he deserved, and needed. However, his hand reached out and grabbed her ass, kneaded the flesh lightly when he heard her gasp lightly. However, she moaned afterward, pressing herself closer, and leaning her mouth close to his ear so he could hear the faint sounds better._

_His lower body tensed, and he pressed himself against her, trying to create friction, and hopefully find her centre without problem. However, his mate moved away from him, and whispered about rinsing. Nodding, he sank into the water, and felt her begin rubbing her hands throughout the length to get rid of the soapy liquid._

_Rising from the water, he glanced around the hotspring, and frowned. He heard the faint rippling of water, and glanced down to find his mate terribly close to his cock. Growling, he was about to reach down, when he felt her hand wrap around him. Hissing, he fell back onto the small ledge, and felt his mate swim between his legs, continuing to torture him._

_Her strong hands pumped at him, before he felt her mouth engulf the head. Whining in pleasure, Sesshoumaru began pumping his hips in time with her movements. It didn't seem to take long before he could feel his release pending. However, his mate had other plans, and rose from the water, before settling herself in his lap once more._

_Growling, Sesshoumaru thrust his hips upward, happy to find her in position. He sank upward into her body, and was quickly delighted with the heat and tightness he found there. He would never tire of her body, which was something he was sure would never change. However, within moments he began thrusting into her quickly, and roughly, once again happy to find her old emotions making her submissive._

_Katana merely rested her head against his chest, taking the affection he thrust upon her. Her small growls, snarls, and hisses told him that his mate was awake, and enjoying the pleasure he gave her. Her claws sank into his chest, scaring his perfection, as she laid her mouth over the spot, and began sucking the blood from his veins._

_Hissing, he felt himself being thrust into his paradise. He knew his mate followed, for her heard her roar in pleasure, before her fangs sank into his neck. His own did the same, before he felt the sweet, yet slightly sizzling pain that came with her miko blood. _

_It burned his throat, but in a good way._

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru still his movements when he felt Katana's head raise off his shoulder. She glanced around for a second, her near red eyes locking with his golden ones, before resting her head against his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she cuddled closer to his side, her knee touching his arousal.

To his delight, though, the arousal and lust he felt disappeared. Apparently, her awareness of the situation caused his lust to disappear. However, his body did feel as though he hadn't gotten the pleasure he sought, but he was glad that he hadn't.

Calming his breathing, which had changed to hissing pants, he settled himself down on the furs, and brought Katana closer to him. Hopefully… hopefully his sinful fantasies would stop, and then he could get some sleep. True, he did not need sleep, but at the moment, he felt content, and as if he hadn't slept in the last year.

Yes, sleep sounded very good at the moment.

However, before sleep claimed him, he heard his beast snicker, saying, _now, wasn't that experience lovely? _He did not reply, though, for sleep claimed his body and mind.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

_I know! I know! I changed the chapter name! I just didn't want to put all the lemons at the end of the chapter. O, no, that's too much to write at the same time without something in between. So, instead of 'dreams' I made them 'fantasies' which his beast wanted and still wants…_

Ok, the whole voting thing isn't going to work. Since I have equal amounts of people on each side. I've decided that when the time comes, I will decide. I know that people think Inuyasha should die, while others keep telling me that he shouldn't, but ultimately it is my decision. So, I will continue to think on it, and when the time comes… I will tell you, but for now, he will live.

Anyway, I would have had this chapter Saturday, since I never update on Sundays, but as I've said before, I don't like writing lemons, and it took me a while to get through with writing all three of them. I figured that since people want action, and romance is an action, I'd put a lot into this chapter so that I won't have to some in for a while. However, I'm sure at this point that my face is blood red, and that was just confirmed, since my sister asked me what was wrong.

…

Ok, not that I have everyone off my back, I'll get back to what I was saying. Um… I'll tell you about the next chapter I guess. Oh, and before you think anything, the title has nothing to do with our favorite main characters, but I figured Naraku needs to be taking some type of action, and Kanna… well, I don't want Kanna to continue to be that little child. So, here's the next chapter:

**Chapter 31 – **Transformation

Since Naraku has been gaining power, I've decided that he should give some of it to his incarnations. Kanna and Kagura will go through a change, though Kanna will change more then Kagura will. However, they will gain new powers, and abilities. Plus, they'll be let out of the castle for the first time in a long time.

_So… _I will start typing that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it took me a week to completely write. I am also working on more for 'Shikon Legend' since I figured that even though I wasn't going to continue with it until 'The Assistant' was done, but… since my mind keeps flashing to it, I decided to write some for it. Hopefully I will have another chapter for it in a couple of days, and possibly for the rest of my stories as well, since I just completed my big PNW assignment! Yeah!

_Kiba_


	31. Transformation

**Beta: **The-Lady-Maribell

_Thx again, Katie!_

_Kiba_

* * *

**Chapter 31** – Transformation

His feet moved forward, continuing to trek along the long, wary path that lead to a slightly brighter place. Everything seemed to be giving off a strange, haunting light that chilled him to the bone. However, the fear was locked into the back of his mind, remembering what had happened when he faced off with the female ookami. Though the place was strange, he was positive he was heading the in right direction, since the smell of fire and water were mixing. Surely, that was what they meant when the named the sacred place, '_River of Fire_'?

Inuyasha sighed, his hand coming up to touch his lips. He could still remember the memory of Ayame's soft petal like kiss, before it turned to passion. However, now – after the event – he thought back to it, and found that he hadn't really reacted to the wolf herself. No, he wanted nothing to do with a wolf that had chased after that wimp Kouga for years, but his body did not understand that. True, his mind knew right from wrong, on a good day, but he knew that he wanted nothing to do with wolves after Kouga had selfishly claimed Kagome as his own because she could see the shikon shards. However, the feel of Ayame's soft womanly skin had caused his body to react, though he wasn't sure if she had felt the same. Damn, he didn't even know if she felt that way now, or if she was daydreaming about him while traveling with her pack.

It would be such a shame to break another heart.

He was hanyou, but he would never try to find love in a wolf who'd loved a person he'd hated for years. Kouga had been his rival, even when he'd never realized it. He knew now that that was the main reason he'd fought Kouga every time he came to see Kagome. His protective youkai instincts had surged forward each time, trying to protect what belonged to them, and he'd never noticed.

Still, he'd broken two hearts so far, and he wasn't about to try with another. Maybe he could find some kind woman, who would love him, and he could love her, but Ayame was out of the question. She was… off limits. _Yeah_, he thought, _that sounds good. Off limits! Yup, no Ayame for me, you stupid body. _

_Oh, come on hanyou, you **know** you want her;_ his beast snickered from deep within his mind. Actually, Inuyasha had nearly forgotten about the stupid thing, since it had not spoken with him for quite a while, and yet here it was. It was like a voice that just wouldn't go away, that little one that you hated when it was right and you were wrong. A conscience, which according to most of the people who knew him, he didn't have, so basically the beast was now becoming that annoying little voice that he just wanted to pound into the ground. However, it was inside his head, and he couldn't do anything about it.

_Stupid baka_, he snorted, _like I'd ever go after a fuckin' wolf. I mean come on; she wanted Kouga, that stupid, idiotic, fucker! _

_See, you're jealous,_ it replied

Glaring at the tree before him, Inuyasha snarled, _iie, I'm not! _

_Ahh, hanyou, but you are, it said._ Without reason it withdrew from his mind, until he could no longer feel it. Though slightly relieved, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked up, and frowned, his eyes becoming mere slits. Before him was the ugliest creature he'd ever seen! It was large, and brown, which honestly made it look kind of like a squirrel, or something. However, the slight power it radiated indicated _youkai_. However, in his eyes, this large, stupid looking creature could never be a full-blooded demon. Surely, it was hanyou or something, cause those near black eyes, and yellow _teeth_ would never be found on a full demon. Unless… a dark miko had cursed them or something… but, damn.

_Damn, am I glad my dad was good lookin'_, he thought, looking it over once more. Maybe he could just move around it or something. It was obviously busy with… whatever in the hell it was doing.

However, his eyes widened when the creature turned fully toward him, showing off the limp body of a human wench. She was dead, her eyes dulled, her skull crushed, and her abdomen looked like the thing had been eating her. However, those cold, dull eyes reminded him of all the deaths he'd caused, and he stood there frozen for what seemed like eternity.

The faint clicking of teeth brought him back to reality, and he realized the creature had dropped his meal and was moving toward him. He took an unconscious step back, his eyes searching for the dead woman. Her body was obviously evidence that this was indeed a youkai, or perhaps a hanyou with a hatred of humans.

Gulping, he moved to the right, and noticed that the creature tilted that way as if following his movements. Frowning, Inuyasha took one to the left, and got the same result. Quickly, he stepped to the left before jumping to the right. However, the creature was not phased and moved with great speed to continue to watch him. Whatever this creature was, it was greatly interested in him. Either as a meal – which he would not become if he could help it – or merely because it had never seen a hanyou.

The clicking sound was heard again, and he saw it clicking its teeth together. The long yellow teeth looked like they belonged on a beaver, one of those strange creatures he saw in one of Kagome's books that she had brought from her time. However, the way it was looking at him, he noticed the way its eyes were glazed over.

It was blind!

Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha took a step back, and noticed how it just stayed there. Obviously it just didn't want anything coming near its meal, even if it were eating a once living person. However, what it ate was none of his business, and he knew he should just walk away.

That was actually what he did.

* * *

"Sango?" came her husband's voice. 

Turning her head, she called, "Hai, Miroku?"

He came through the first line of trees and smiled, saying, "Ah, there you are, my lovely wife!"

"Oh, Miroku," she replied.

"Sango, what are you doing out here?" he asked, his tone serious. His hand was locked around the shakoju he carried, as the wind blew the rings softly. It caused a small, yet soothing noise as his violet eyes continued to watch Sango with interest.

"I'm worried… that's all," she mumbled.

Sighing, Miroku shook his head, before saying, "Sango, you can't blame yourself for Inuyasha's disappearance. He decided to go running off, even when you warned him. Even you did not expect this. Besides, Inuyasha is hard-headed, and can survive on his own."

"Inuyasha is not the one I'm worried fabout," she said, louder then before when she'd mumbled.

"Then wh—" he stopped, before nodding, "Ah… Katana."

"Hai," she said.

Shaking his head softly, Miroku reached out, until his hand was resting upon her shoulder. Rubbing his hand over the spot softly, Miroku leaned forward until his chest was resting against her back. Wrapping his other hand around her, he said, "Sango, my dear, you can't keep worrying about things you can't control."

"I know, but… for all we know, Miroku, she could be mated by now. Some strange male could be shoving her into their bed once more, and we know nothing at all. She could be dead… or she could be fighting Inuyasha. What are we doing? We're just sitting here, while our friends are off on their own," she cried softly.

"I know, Sango. I know. However, I don't think that is entirely correct." He continued to rub at her shoulders, trying to calm his tense wife. However, the taijiya continued to be stubborn, and tried to shrug his attention away.

"Oh, and why do you think such?" she asked, turning her head to glare at him.

Sighing, he said, "Do you remember when Sesshoumaru came? After Inuyasha managed to defeat Katana while she was not in the right mind."

"Hai, I do," she said, slightly confused.

Smiling like the lecherous monk he was, Miroku said, "I… until you and the others… was paying attention to what he said and did. From his actions alone, Sesshoumaru showed great interest in our friend. I'm sure, now that Kagome is a demoness; he is greatly interested in her. From what I saw, Sesshoumaru will probably want Katana for his own.

"Because of his nature, the way he responded, and everything, I'm sure he wants her. Even if she was once ningen, Sesshoumaru's inner youkai won't give her up for anything. I'm sure he is protecting her, and keeping all that try to take her well away. You don't need to worry about her, Sango."

"How can you be so sure, Miroku?" she asked.

"I am a male myself, Sango," he whispered, "or must I refresh your memory of that small detail."

A blush rose on Sango's cheeks, and she shook her head. _I hope you're right, Miroku, truly I do_, she whispered to herself.

* * *

Her dark eyes moved over the different kimonos' inside Sesshoumaru's large closet. Well, he'd called it something else, but she really didn't care at all. However, she could still feel his hungry eyes traveling over her naked back, even when it really didn't bother her that much. Still, she wished he would continue to do whatever he was going to do, for the way his eyes drank in her form were really starting to get on her nerves. Even when she knew it was probably a result of her marking, it was still the most annoying thing she'd ever encountered. 

Finally, she reached out, allowing her claws to grab hold of a black female like kimono. It was lined with silver, with a simple flower design on the left sleeves. The sleeves were long, which was good for her, since she wasn't very fond of shorter sleeves because an enemy could easily tell when you were about to use your claws as an attack. Upon the front, about where the heart was supposed to lie was a nicely shaped cresent moon, which only caught her attention for a small moment before she caressed the dark material. Sesshoumaru had said all of the kimonos' that would fit her now belonged to her, and she was sure this one was going to be one of her favorites.

Smirking, she thought back to when she'd awoke. She could still smell the arousal that had filled the night before, though she couldn't remember what would have brought that on. Still, without the smell of food coating her nose, she could easily tell that Sesshoumaru had become aroused sometime during the night. It made her a little nervous, since he could have taken advantage of her sleeping state… yet he did not.

He might not have known it, but his restraint had given himself some points on her respect scale. He had not tried to wake her, nor had he tried to force himself upon her. He'd allowed her to continue to sleep, instead of waking her to make her leave so he could please himself, _point_. He had forced down his desire instead of rolling her over and taking her, _point_. He'd respected her decision to keep herself pure, body wise, until the moment she was ready, _point_.

_Damn, he is starting to get on my good side_, she thought, growling inside her head.

Her beast raised its head, and tilted it, saying, _is that such a bad thing? _

_Hai…_ she replied

It smirked, before saying, _and why is that?_

Sighing herself, she said, _he was once my enemy. He is not supposed to be kind, and endearing, but a cold-hearted killer. People change, but he is showing another side of himself, which should not be shown in hundreds of years, since people change slowly. Besides, if he gets on my good side, I'll have to mate him sooner. _

_Would that be so bad? Perhaps we could finally hold a pup of our own in our arms! We could know what it is like to love and be loved in return. Why do you turn that away?_

_I… do not think I am ready,_ she replied, honesty written throughout her words. She had already slipped the kimono over her body, and was beginning to tie the silver, light blue and white obi into place.

Her beast frowned, before sighing, _you cannot run away forever, Master Katana. _

_That I know,_ she snapped

_Then stop running_, it growled.

Her eyes flashed, and she snarled softly, "I am not running."

Sesshoumaru frowned from his place beside the entrance. What was she talking about? What was she _not_ running from? Whatever she was talking about he was sure it didn't involve him, or perhaps wasn't directed at him. She was probably having a nasty conversation with her beast and had spoken out loud, instead of speaking to it through her thoughts. Whatever she was talking about, though, seemed important.

He had dressed long ago, and nearly asked if she needed help before she'd spoken. However, that probably wouldn't help him much, since she was very stubborn. Even her former self had been quite stubborn, but he was sure that even the ningen miko she once was could compare.

A small smirk came to his face when he heard, _her former self would be shaking with fear if she saw what she'd become! _

_Hai, she probably would,_ he thought

Turning from her, he decided to leave her to herself until she had calmed herself. He did not need to get in the middle was something that he was not welcome to. Her problems were her own until they were completely mated. She would have to fight this battle by herself, since she was fighting herself.

* * *

Naraku tapped his claws against the floor in thought. In his other hand he twirled the tainted piece of Shikon no Tama before his eyes. His thoughts were of Kagura, the weak wind witch, who was nearly defeated every time she encountered Inuyasha, and Kanna, the white child who merely sat around until he called her. Though Kanna could take the souls of others, her powers, along with Kagura's, could only do so much. 

A smirk came to his lips, while a glint of light showed in his eyes, as he continued to turn the fragment. He knew that inside the large fragment that the demons were winning, while Midoriko tried her best to fight them off and turn the fragment back to the brilliant pink color it once was. However, within his hands the demons would continue to win, while Midoriko merely hid, or tried to fight them off, even if it did her no good. The old warrior spirit could not compete with the outside world, which had changed the entirely jewel since the time Kikyo had held it within her hand.

Even Kikyo's good nature could not save the jewel, though. The jewel had become so pure that it had changed from its original blue tint, to the brilliant pink he saw when Kagome had touched even a fragment. However, afterward, the jewel had once more been tainted with a miko's blood, and turned to the light blue color he saw the first time he'd seen it as a bandit. Then when it disappeared it came back fifty years later, the bright pink he'd seen before. However, unlike Kikyo, Kagome could not be thrown from her friends, even when something tried to trick her into thinking that they'd betrayed her. It wasn't until Kikyo got ahold of a bottle of changing liquid that she'd finally snapped.

Now, all of the Shikon no Tama, except for some small fragments held by good souls, was being ruled by the youkai within. Even the piece he'd seen around the neck of Katana had been dark with taint… unless it was a trick, he was sure that the youkai inside it were defeating the piece of Midoriko that was inside it.

Just like his.

Perhaps… "Kanna," he called.

It took only a moment, but the small white child stepped into the room moments later. However, unlike the last time he'd seen her, the child seemed gloomier then he'd ever seen her. Her white clothing had turned to a dull gray, though it was barely noticeable in the dim lighting. Still, it was not something that concerned him, since he was merely looking for a better way to get rid of Inuyasha, and his old friends.

"Bring Kagura, and meet me inside this room once you have," he said. He watched as the small child nodded, before bowing and walking from the room.

His red eyes turned back to the jewel, before he began twirling it again. He dark power pulsed around it, seeping inside it, before leaking out into the room. It would attach to the first few things to enter the room, he knew. However, that was what he wanted, since he was going to give some of his power to his children. Unlike the usual energy he sent out, the energy that would kill someone, though, this energy would attach itself to another dark being, before becoming one with them.

He would thank the youkai inside the shikon fragment for that later. It was pulling out the energy he wished, until he felt that nearly a quarter of his strength was gone. However, he would gain it back the next quarter moon, when he began reconstructing his body again. True, he was stronger then most, but he was still hanyou, and though he could pick his time, he still turned into something weak once a month. However, he became stronger each time, and that was just what he wanted.

Faint footsteps could be heard off down the corridor. However, they became louder, unlike he heard Kagura groaning about how her back still hurt. Well, it should, since she'd endured his wrath. True, it was not Kagura he had wanted, but her punishment was good enough for him at the moment.

He heard a pause outside the door, before finally Kanna's pale hand reached out and opened the sliding door. However, his energy attacked her when she stepped inside the room. The Shikon no Tama was keeping the energy from leaving the room, but once they stepped over the threshold, they were both attacked with the power, and since they couldn't do anything it merely sank into their bodies, quickly before they could run.

Kagura was the only one who screamed, her voice filling the room, "DAMN YOU, NARAKU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Silently, he watched as the energy became wrapping itself around them. It swirled upward like an invisible wind, until they were no longer visible. However, he could see the faint glowing from the inside. Kagura's form stayed the same, but he saw her hair fall from her bun, and power pulsed through the room, before her the ball of energy that had surrounded her blasted apart. As she kneeled on the ground, the energy rushed into her body, giving her extra strength before she stood before him.

Kanna's was different. He could make out the white ball that was cocooning itself around her. She was glowing a faint purple color, but unlike Kagura her form before to stretch. A faint scream, nearly silent filled the room, as she continued to grow. She was nearly as tall as Kagura when the screaming stopped, and a flash came from inside. However, the power didn't blast apart, but sank inside her body, before the wind drifted away, moving out of the castle, and away from the newly formed adult.

Naraku smiled, his lips curling up into the evil sign. Before him stood his two stronger, yet same incarnations that they had always been. Kagura still seemed like Kagura, since she was scowling, and Kanna was merely blinking, before gazing around the room with her normal blank stare. However, the power they radiated was exactly what he wanted, and though the change was a bit much, it would do.

Kagura's face was really the only major change. She no longer looked like the wind demoness from before, but a beautiful hime, who was merely in a bad mood. Then, when she spoke, her voice was like an angel's, which drifted on the winds she still controlled. "What have you done to us, Naraku?" she asked, confused. Her hand reached up, and she gripped her vocals, before letting out an "hmm…" before blinking in wonder.

"Merely made you stronger," he replied.

Kagura turned to her sister, who no longer looked as such. She'd looked down, but was surprised to find long legs, which were covered in black hakamas, with white boots surrounding her feet. Her eyes traveled upward, taking in the sight of her older looking sister. Kanna's face was still the same, but her eyes had changed to a light purple, which swirled with blue. Her hair was longer, but still that brilliant white albino color. Her hair was held down by a silver band, which rounded around her ears, before circling her head to connect with the other side. Kagura blinked, before looking down her sister once more, taking notice of the flute that was within her hands. However, the small black mirror at her side told her that this was indeed Kanna,and not merely an adult demoness that radiated power.

Kanna blinked, before looking over at Kagura. Her sister was holding two fans, each with the dragon design, however, her sister looked beautiful. Turning to Naraku, she asked, "Do… you know what we can… now do?"

"Kagura, you can still control the wind, however, with your voice, dance, and fans, you can entrance any youkai or ningen who are not completely faithful with their mates," Naraku closed his eyes, sniffing at the power now coursing through their bodies.

He smirked, before turning to Kanna, "Kanna, you should be able to lure any creature with your wonderful flute, before controlling their minds and bodies as you see fit. You can also still use your mirror. However, you still might be able to do things I am not sure of."

Turning from them, he said, "I want you to go out into the four lands of Japan, and see exactly what you can do. When you are finished, you shall return… Do not forget," he motioned toward the vases on the shelf, "I still hold your hearts!"

Smirking, he heard them begin to leave.

Their transformation was done, and he now had two new powerful incarnations. Both, he was sure, would cause much chaos throughout the lands. Especially Kagura, since she could merely smile and a creature would fall to their knees before her. However, he did not know exactly what Kanna could do, even after he'd pictured their new forms. Who knew, Kanna could become his greatest weapon.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

See, just a few days… ok, I wrote this in one day. Actually, I wrote this in three hours. Whatever, it still only took me a few days to get to it. Since I've written this chapter, I figured I'd write some more for 'The Assistant' tomorrow, and hopefully get the chapter out by Saturday. However, if it doesn't work that way, then I'm going to pound my head against a wall, cause I really want to get to the end of that story.

Anyway, hope you liked it, though it did end… not the way I wanted it to. However, the next chapter I will tell you a little about the things Kagura and Kanna can now do. So, let me tell you about it:

**Chapter 32 – **First Encounter

I figured I'll have three encounters between Kanna and Inuyasha before I start the ball. That way I can continue to hold out for it. However, it shouldn't be long before then. So, this will be the first encounter between them, when you learn almost everything Kanna can now do. However, we will also see some of the trouble that Kagura causes for the Southern Lands.

Well, I'll see you all when that comes out! Thanks for reading, and reviewing all those who do, and I'll see you around!

_Kiba_


	32. First Encounter

**Chapter 32 – **First Encounter

Katana stiffened, before turning toward the window inside Sesshoumaru's chambers. She'd been looking for Tetsusigia, since Cyra had decided to make a game out of it, and was allowing her to find the sword herself. Still, she could feel it pulsing throughout the entire room, which wasn't helping much in the situation. She couldn't, and hadn't been able to, pinpoint where it was, and probably wouldn't be able to. Sesshoumaru was just lucky she had promised not to tear the room apart looking for her sword.

Taking a step forward, she stood ridged near the right side, while gazing down upon the lands… that, unfortunately, would someday be ruled by not only Sesshoumaru, but also by herself. However, that did not bother her at the moment. She had felt a surge of power, something that clearly screamed youkai… yet it had felt like someone she'd come across; someone with a somewhat good heart, but a body controlled by another, more evil creature. However, the familiar tug at her soul confirmed it… Naraku had let his incarnations out to play.

Kanna was traveling through the Western Lands.

Closing her eyes, she waved her hand, allowing a surge of her own miko qualities to seep out. It was not dangerous; merely a tracking spell, which would help her keep Kanna, and possibly Kagura, from destroying too much. After all, the hands of time are forever moving, and because of it, new life is born, where another will die. Fate has cruel intentions for all living creatures in the end, whether they die by sword, or in sleep… but everything dies someday.

There is only one exception, and that would be youkai. Though not completely immortal, they walk the earth for many, many centuries, before someone either kills them, or they kill themselves. Though not intentionally, youkai do feed off another's life force, usually that of their mate, which extends their life until the mate dies. However, youkai were much different from ningen, because they stay beautiful until the moment they die, where they usually transform their beast form into an item that would forever be past down throughout their family. Inside that item, you would find the bones of the animal form… but not all youkai choose this. Some choose to allow their bodies to merely die in the night, leaving their bodies where they were forever, until time finally won, and the body crumbled to dust.

Destiny was a cruel thing. She did not always think this, until she was thrown into the Sengoku Jidai. She, like all creatures, had her own destiny, but unlike others, her had taken a deadly turn… somewhere. She had yet to actually figure out where everything went wrong, but somewhere down the path of destiny she'd taken a wrong turn, and ran down the wrong path. Maybe it was before Inuyasha, maybe it was after, but destiny had played many cruel tricks on her. Though a creature could decide which path they took, destiny, and fate had already planned it out, and mapped every course of action you might take. You might think you're actually planning your own future, or setting your own destiny, but really, you're just the small game piece on the board.

Destiny had many paths that one could follow. However, once you opened one door, and finally decided to walk across the threshold, there was no going back. You could stand in the corridor for one event, and one wrong choice could send you down the wrong path. The path not originally chosen for you, but something that happened none-the-less. That was probably why destiny chose doors to protect the paths you could move upon. Though they do not seem like something that could protect your fate, which could change with one wrong move, they could. Easily. This was because, a door always remembers. A door remembers how to close. Once that door has closed behind you, you can't go back and try again.

Turning her head, Katana scanned her eyes over the bedroom. It was, actually, quite nice, though she would have thought Sesshoumaru would have used dark colors. Then again, red and purple are colors of royalty, which is probably why he wanted her to wear something in those colors this morning. However, she was the female, she knew what she liked and didn't like. When the time came, she would wear his colors, white and red, but until then, he would have to suck it up and let her wear what she wanted to wear. She did not need someone from a time five hundred years before she was born telling her what looked better.

Her tastes were… a little unusual, though.

She'd give him that.

Before she moved from the window, she took one last look outside, her eyes silently searching her new home for danger. If Kanna came anywhere near the House of the Moon she'd go out and kill her, herself. Kanna held no right to even be in the Western Lands, just as Naraku held no right to still be alive. Still, even if she didn't like it, this was her new home, and she'd protect it, just as Sesshoumaru's ancestors had protected it before their time.

Her kimono swung as she walked back to the bed, before she sat. Since she was inside the chamber, she was sure no one but maybe Sesshoumaru would enter. Because of this, she was not afraid someone might catch her in a cross-legged position, while in a woman's kimono.

She needed to meditate, and then possibly find the children. She hadn't seen them in ages, though she was pretty sure they were running around, causing someone trouble in the castle. Hell, just knowing Rin and Bank, they had probably been doing it until they went to sleep the night before. Shippo was probably pulling little tricks on people just to show off… but they were only kids, and because of that, should anyone try and punish them, she would punish the one who thought they were doing something wrong. After all, she was inuyoukai, and inuyoukai mothers' are very protective of their young.

Even if they were their own. Probably just one of the many instincts she'd been taught to hold down. However, once you had the pup in your possession, you can't stop them from surging forth. Because of her motherly instincts, which were to protect her young until they could protect themselves – since Rin and Bank were ningen, it would probably be until the day they died – and that also included any other children she decided to have.

Even if those little ones would be Sesshoumaru's, she would still care for them. They would be half hers, even if she did not truly want this joining. However, she had decided that the Sengoku Jidai was more her home then the future in this form. She would not leave! Unless she wanted to run for the rest of her life, she'd just need to settle down, and preserve her family; her ancestry would survive, but they would need to create some type of bond for the pups to be strong enough to completely survive.

Love… would be the best choice, but she could not love a man who'd tried to kill her former body many times—

_Now, you know that is not true, Master Katana, _her beast pointed out.

Frowning, she asked, _how do you know what I'm thinking about? I've been blocking my thoughts very thoroughly since the last time this happened._

_Ah… you cannot hide your feelings from another part of yourself, _it replied.

_What do you want? _Katana snapped.

The beast sighed, resting its head against the ground, before saying, _I have gone through your memories many times while parted from you… well, I was still there, you just could not feel me. However, from what I have learned, and seen, you were merely in the way of Sesshoumaru's rivalry with his brother. He was not aiming at you… with the exception of when you pulled out Tetsusigia as a miko._

_So… you're saying I should just give up, and let down my barriers. Allow him to do as he wants, when he does not deserve it? Allow him to take us? Allow him to ravish a body that would not be completely his? Allow him to think he's loved, when he is not?_

_Whoever said he wanted love, Master Katana? _Her beast shook its head in thought, as if it'd just come across a bit of information it had not known.

_Still, even if he does not, he wants us to be one. I must have some type of respect for him, but so far he is about 3 higher then he was four days ago, _she growled.

She heard the faint mumbled of, _that's not true, either._

Did her beast think she'd lie? She would never do such a thing! She was honorable, and could be trusted to those who were on her side. However, any who dare cross her would die. She would not lie, and if she detected that they were lying to her, they would meet her purifying Dakkasou. Or perhaps her whip; maybe claws across the neck; or a sword through the gut. Anyone who dared cross her, and try to betray her trust would die. Anyone and everyone!

However, she would not kill without a good reason. True, she'd killed many youkai, and some ningen so far, but she did not kill unless she had a reason. Unlike Sesshoumaru, who'd killed three men in front of her eyes while she was ningen, she always had a reason to kill them. She could easily remember him saying, "Move, you're in my way" and when they turned on him, he whipped them down, barely sparing her a glance as she stood there. He'd killed them because they were lower then he. However, she would not. Everyone she killed was not just spilt blood. True, once in a while she might actually lose control and slaughter something, but she had more control then she did at first. She might have been a slaughtering machine, but she would not slaughter an innocent while in the right state of mind.

Yes, she would have to be out of her mind to do so.

* * *

Kanna continued forward, her feet barely touching the ground. She was amazed with the power she felt. It surged through her body, giving her a sense of dominance, like she could strike down anything that decided to get in her way. She felt like she could easily take down anything, while before she felt like she was completely hallow inside. She felt something deep in her soul, but other then that she felt nothing. Now, she felt like she was swimming with power, like she could do anything that felt wanted to.

Her white hair flew in the wind she created as she ran. She was using a speed she could never achieve in her small form, which gave her the feel of flying. Her hair was held down slightly by the band around her head.

She was still surprised, though. Why had Naraku decided to give up some of his power? How had he done it? Why did he give it to them, instead to creating another incarnation? Perhaps he could no longer create another being from himself, and was trying to make them stronger. Then again, maybe he was losing his mind from sitting inside that castle all day.

She could tell, from the smell of the forest that she was currently in the Western Lands. As she ran, she reached down and gripped her mirror. It seemed smaller then before, but she brought it up to her eyes, and looked inside. Though, from what she felt, she knew she could no longer pull out souls, she felt that it could do something extremely amazing. She wondered what it was… and then a small light lit up from within it.

She slowed to a stop as she came toward the border of the Northern Lands. When she stepped over, she felt her mirror pulse to life. She gazed at it, before whispering, "Show me Inuyasha."

The mirror's surface turned completely blue, before an image began spreading over it. She was glad, she could still see others, but she still couldn't help but wonder what it could do. However, she watched as Inuyasha moved, and something clicked into her mind… she knew where he was. Was this something else her mirror could now do? Not only could she see, feel, and taste where they were, but know. Perhaps, she leaned toward the mirror's surface, not understanding why she was being drawn to it.

She touched it gently.

Everything went black.

It swirled into white.

The sky opened up around her, and she found herself standing on a rock not far from where she'd seen Inuyasha. However, with her superior eyesight she could see him walking toward her. She could have sworn she saw him nearly at the rock when she looked into the mirror, though. However, she did not dwell on it for long, because she decided to test something.

Allowing herself to sit on the boulder, she pulled the flute from behind her ear. How it stayed there was not something she was going to think about at the moment, as she brought it to her lips. According to Naraku, she could control another person, but… what if she could merely bring them to her, and possibly make them want her. What if she could make a man fall madly in love with her, by playing with their mind? She could find out… but she wanted Inuyasha to love her because she was what he **wanted**. Not because she made him.

Placing the flute to her lips, she began to play. The soft melody lifted into the air, the near silent, '_dadum… daaduummm… daaa… ummm… daaa… dummmm… d… aaaa… aaaa_' straying from her instrument.

It was a lovely tune… however deadly it was.

As she played though, she felt as if she could feel the entire forest around her. She could feel how it moved; the Earth itself was moving quickly beneath her feet, yet at the same time it never seemed to. She could feel the sway of the trees, the shuttering of the animals as her power washed over them, and the way the Earth trembled, trying to feel _her _better. She felt like she was becoming one with everything around her. Perhaps that was something that could help her in the future. Naraku had said she could only control other people, but what if she could control everything she felt… and at one moment in time.

She would endanger everything.

Why would she wish to do that, though? Right now, she felt peaceful, like everything in the forest was trying to comfort her. Like her pain, and suffering were things they did not want her to feel. She could feel their warmth wrapping around her, giving her the ultimate state of peace, as her nearly closed lids gazed off past everything.

She could see the way the breeze carried her tune. Her song looked like the rays of the sun, as it moved along the blue shimmering rays of the wind. It moved further into the forest, checking many things. She could tell that as she calmed, everything that it touched calmed as well. That only meant that should she play a strong, angering tune, everything would feel what she felt. The Earth itself would rumble beneath her feet, causing the quake she felt throughout Japan. That was something she was going to stay away from.

She felt her mirror, which she'd placed in her lap, pulse to life once more. Her eyes glanced down for a moment, to see the image of Kagura. Her sister was dancing, her fans spread out and swinging around her body as she moved with her soft melody. She watched as her flute's song began swimming on the mirror's surface, before the rays began forming around her sister on the other side. Her sister's dance began to become more seductive, as the tora youkai continued to watch. However, his stance became less tense when her tune touched him, and he took a step toward Kagura.

Her sister was ready, for her fans became a light silver color, the dragons dancing upon it. The tora became entranced by the sight, and began moving forward again, speed in his motions. He'd been caught in her lovely sister's trap, because the dragon's on her fans became blood red, before the slicing blade of the 'Dance of Dragons' attack went spiraling toward him. However, unlike before when her wind was merely gray in color, they took up the blood red color.

Apparently, her sister was using her power to the fullest, trying to kill whatever she could with her lovely form. She could hear her sister's new voice calling out into the wind once more, the soft cry for someone to help her becoming a black ray on the wind she controlled. However, it also carried Kanna's soft tune.

As if she knew Kanna was watching, Kagura smiled, before closing her eyes. She began dancing once more, swinging her fans around, and beginning to silently scream for someone to help her. She was, obviously, trying to destroy the cat empire of the South.

Continuing to play the soft tune, she felt an aura surround her. Inuyasha scent filled her nose, and she looked up to find him standing within the tree line. He looked as if he was being controlled, for his eyes had darkened, and when she hit a high note, they darkened again. They flashed red for a moment, before they turned back to their normal color, and he began walking forward. However, Kanna continued to play, never once trying to stop.

She knew it was beginning to get late, though everything seemed to slow down, but she never thought the moon would start to rise. The sun was going down, slowly, like it did everyday, but something seemed different as it did. As darkness was cast over them, she could see her tune better, the soft glow becoming brighter. From Inuyasha's confused expression, and widened eyes, she was positive he could see it to.

She decided to address him. The flute fell from her lips, but the song never seemed to stop playing, as she gazed up at him. His honey like eyes entranced her, and though she felt hatred toward the female wolf he'd kissed, she could not hate him. Something about him made her tune softer… more at ease. "Konbanwa, hanyou. What brings you here?" she said, her voice soft.

He seemed to be confused at what he was seeing still, for he barely cast her a glance. However, when he did, his eyes darkened again, and she was slightly pleased to find his hakamas bulging. However, she would not do more, for she knew he needed time to control himself. It seemed like forever before he finally spoke, but he did, "I-I… Who are you?" he asked.

Smiling a little, though she didn't know she'd done it, Kanna replied, "You answer my question, and I may answer yours." She raised the flute to her lips, and began to play once more. Her fingers fell onto the notes she'd played earlier, and her song filled the air once more. No, it was not only her song, it was also Inuyasha's for it was the first song she'd ever played, and he was here to hear it.

"I-I don't know," he confessed.

The flute once more left her lips, though she was a little reluctant to stop playing. Once more she smiled a little, since she found she could not lie to him, "You may call me Kanna."

"Kanna?" something clicked inside his head, and he glared at the demoness. His arousal was completely gone, and he tensed. However, her soothing tune made his muscles relax, no matter how much he tried to remain solid. "You're Naraku's incarnation!"

She frowned, "Hai… but that does not mean I must be loyal to him."

"What do you mean?" he snapped. His hand landed on his sword, though he didn't realize how much he was starting to depend on it. It was like Tetsusigia. It was an item that gave him strength, and helped him get through the bad times; Tetsusigia had been the same.

"All creatures have something they're loyal to. I, though created from Naraku, and given a new form by Naraku, chose to defy him. He is my master, because he holds my heart, and may kill me, but I still do not wish for it," she said.

"How did you change? You were… you looked like a child the last time I saw you!" he growled. He could not trust this demoness. She could lead him straight to Naraku if he did!

"Relax, Inuyasha." She played a single note, which made him relax a little, even when he did not wish for it. "I will not try to deceive you. I wish for Naraku's death as much as you do."

"How can I be so sure?" he snarled, his voice continuing to grow in volume.

"Urusai, hanyou. Your voice is much to loud," she complained, though her voice suggested she was amused.

"Don't tell me I'm being loud! I'll be as loud as I want," he continued to snarl, the sound forcing itself from his throat.

She smiled once more. However, it caught Inuyasha off guard, and an image of Kagome's bright smile appeared before his eyes. Kanna, in this more adult form seemed to like being carefree. _Her smile… it looks like Kagome's. But… it has something more. It has no heartbreak behind it. No pain in the background. How can Naraku's incarnation feel like that? _He was so confused.

"I know, Inuyasha. I have experienced it myself, just now. You do not have to be quiet, but it would please me if you would," she said.

Her voice was so soft, and relaxing. He didn't get it. When she was that little white child, she was emotionless. She didn't show anything other then a slight twinkle of hope in her eyes. Now, she was wearing a completely different color – a black that seemed to be like the void she was – and more of a lovely female. She looked better then anything he'd ever seen, even with her albino hair, and swirling eyes, which caught his attention. Her eyes were filled with happiness, which he could only guess was from being let out of the castle Naraku hid in.

If only he knew.

"Now, what did you ask, Inuyasha?" Kanna said, trying to get him to speak once more. She did not like his sudden silence, for though his eyes had lit up with something she'd never seen, he had a far away look in his eyes.

It snapped him to attention, and he replied, "I asked, 'how can I be so sure'?"

"Ah… hai, I can understand. Many will not trust me, mainly for I am apart of Naraku in a… complicated sort of way. However, I wish you would, Inuyasha. I want Naraku dead as much as you do, for he holds the one thing that keeps me alive. He holds my heart, just as he holds Kagura's. If he were to die, then I could be free; forever more," she explained, trying to find words that would please him.

"Why do you look so happy?" Inuyasha asked. He completely ignored asking more after she'd explained. Something told him it was truthful, and to except it.

"Look at me, Inuyasha. I am no longer a small child who Naraku may simply keep locked away, until he needed my mirror to see your little group. I am a demoness, an adult! He will no longer keep me locked away, for I shall not allow it. Besides… I like being outside," Kanna said.

"Err… right," Inuyasha mumbled. He watched as she began to play once more. Something pulled him closer, until he was sitting in front of her, listening and watching as the sound lifted from her flute and into the night sky. The stars themselves seemed to twinkle with her tune, while the moon cast a bright, heavy blue light over the land. It was something he could watch forever, and never wish to leave.

* * *

Sister Moon continued to gaze down upon them, as another demoness walked along a small pathway inside the wall of the House of the Moon. Her dark eyes cast a haunting glance up at Sister Moon; silently telling it that she knew it was watching something magical. However, Sister Moon paid no attention, no her light was cast upon the two figures, as clouds began to form around her. Still, Sister Moon's light continued to keep a small patch open to send her beautiful blue hue down toward its Brother Earth, to keep a silent memory of the moment taking place. A moment that would never be forgotten by Brother Earth, or Sister Moon, but a moment that would fade once the music stopped playing.

For the first encounter of a demoness, who was forced to work for the evilest creature of Japan at the time, and a hanyou, who'd lost his first and second love, was a thing to remember. It was a special occasion that Sister Moon would forever keep within her grasp. For though it was a meeting between two individuals who might never have a chance to love, it was something magical. That was why Sister Moon would remember it, even if her Brother Earth forgot.

Always.

It was a meeting to always remember. A hidden chance for a love that would last for all eternity…

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

_Ok, this chapter has not been edited yet, but I did send it to Katie, so the edited version should be up in a few days._

_**Urusai – **To tell someone they're being loud._

(_Basically: Shut up_)

Anyway, I really don't know what happened at the end, since I was listening to a tape given to me by SuperSibs. Its to help me calm down, relax, and a few other things. It really helps, since I do have a lot of stress with schoolwork, my family problems, and dealing with my sister's cemo schedule. Well, it usually doesn't happen while I'm writing, but when I'd popped up the chapter to continue to type, I was angry. So, I began to listen to my new 'Journeys' tape, and I feel much better. Though I was supposed to close my eyes, it wouldn't have really helped when I'm trying to type, so I continued to type while having a bunch of soothing things said into my ears. So, that was why the end of the chapter was a little more… joyful then I would have normally wrote.

Anyway, I'm nearly done with _The Assistant, _which means I get to start a new story! Yay! So, I've figured it out, since I want to keep three to four stories going at once. Since _Shikon Legend _won't be more then like 20 chapters, I'll get done with that in like three months, or so, since even though the chapters are long, I have the manga. Since I continue to read that, I continue to get ideas and things. _Breeding School… _Should take me a bit longer, but not much. Then… what else am I working on? Oh, yes, duh! This story! Well, this might take me a while, but there will be lots of chapters, since this is the longest story I've ever written so far. No, I'm not joking.

So, I'm going to first tell you about the next chapter, then I'm going to well, say goodbye. Oh, and if you'd like some ideas to stories, you should visit either the 4th chapter in _Breeding School… _or the 27th chapter in _The Assistant. _

**Chapter 33 – **Comforting Moment

I thought that since I have to get Katana to earn more respect for Sesshoumaru, I'm going to make this entire chapter about them. Ok, I might put a little bit of what Naraku's thinking, or perhaps Kagura, but this is mainly about them.

Anyway, in this chapter umm… let me think. _Sorry, I was just asked a question, and forgot what I was going to write!_ O, right! In this chapter a youkai is going to attack the House of the Moon. Once the battle is over, and the place is saved, Katana will use her miko abilities to quiet the House of the Moon once more. Thus creating a comforting moment.

_Kiba_


	33. Comforting Moment

**Thx Katie for doing such a wonderful job with editing. Her computer's been acting up, so we had to excuse the none-edited versions for a moment, or two. However, its working, and we're back in business.**

**Thx again, Katie!

* * *

**

**Chapter 33 –** Comforting Moment

Naraku sat against the wall inside his _castle. _It seemed less entertaining now that Kagura was gone. He could not beat her like usual. He was also beginning to wonder at his judgement at letting Kanna out of the castle. Without her he did not know what his enemies were doing. He could not see what Kagura was pulling, though he knew that she was probably trying out her new powers. Hell, he couldn't even watch Kanna in action, since he didn't know everything the tainted fragment granted her.

Sighing to himself, he continued to draw the knife over the small piece of wood. It was beginning to look like a person who has their arms bonds to their sides, and their legs together. However, he knife craved out the small hole in the center – right where he'd string his hair through. It would, after all, be the main thing to creating the masterpiece he was craving.

He was coming up with a plan, though it really didn't matter. He knew that his demise would not come for quite a while, since the child of a miko turned youkai, Katana, and taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, had not been born. So, why not have a little fun until then. Besides, he would merely sit in his castle, comfortable as he could be while he had nothing to entertain him. At least when Kagura was inside he could torture her. Now he could only squeeze her heart, and _hope_ that it caused her pain.

_I will have to create another incarnation… one like Kanna. However, I do not think I shall give it the ability to suck out ones soul. No, merely to show me everything I wish to see. It shall be my little mirror to the world, _he smirked. However, he turned back to the small wooden creation, and continued to cut away the shape.

In the end it would be a weapon. For now, though, it was nothing more then a piece of wood for him to cut away at.

* * *

"Katana-sama, you look… stunning!" Rin cheered. Her hands clapped together, as she gazed up at the glaring female. She had been dressed in a formal kimono, with the many layers to make it look larger then it actually was. Well, Rin was sure that wasn't the true reason, but that was what it did. It was supposed to be for the traditional part of Youkai Ball, but Rin still didn't understand why Lord Sesshoumaru was making Lady Katana dress in all these… those different layers, when she was beautiful already. 

Katana snorted, before hearing a small giggle off to the side. She glanced over at Cyra, who'd found her the night before in the gardens. She'd been looking up at the moon, wondering for a short moment if this was truly her destiny. Maybe it was, but then again anything could happen. Her 'intended' could be killed, and another'd take her. Well, she wouldn't allow that to happen, since the youkai would die beneath her claws, but even so…

Youkai accepted what happened to them… youkai who'd been born youkai accepted everything that happened to them. She'd learned that, for she did not. She **was** not born youkai, nor did she accept it. True, she accepted this, but her reason were good. She would question things; like she'd done the night before, but never had she truly accepted something without question. There was always a small part of her mind that asked _why_. Another part merely nodded in acceptance, while she was torn in the middle. It was the trouble of not being born youkai… but using another soul to become one.

Now, she stood in a dark blue, and ash gray kimono, which was layered beyond what she liked. They'd started with an easy, flimsy gray yukata, before adding onto it. All the layers ranged from gray, which truly looked like ashes, to a dark blue that looked like the deepest depths of the ocean. However, the final one, the one that was placed over the other eight, nine, was a dark blue, with silver linings, and ash gray designs. There was a black design along her neck, though she knew not what it meant. She didn't like this! She felt so out of control as they tried to make her swim in different kimonos.

"This one looks absolutely astonishing, milady," one of the inuyoukai servants smiled. Her fangs were showed, as she continued to gaze up at the black miko inuyoukai. Though the other demoness did not show it, she had a big heart, which was merely locked away from the world. She'd shielded it in ice, which was probably locked within a cage of metal. However, she was sure that something would bring it out. Maybe not for the world to see, but for the male who took it from her and held it in their palm; that male would have the greatest joys of the world.

The others nodded, before another cheered, "Now, if we were to apply powder of the same color you would look like you are apart of the shadows!"

"I most certainly agree! It would show those other youkai that they are nothing compared to the West!" another said, a slight growl in her voice.

"Now, now, Kiko, it is not a competition. Lady Katana shall be there to represent the Western Lands, not try and outfit the others. Though I might agree with your opinion, I do not believe that others will. She and our lord shall go and make sure that others do not think of attack us. With them together, the West shall be unstoppable," another declared.

She'd been standing there for hours, kimono after kimono being shoved onto her body. She felt hot, so many women inside the same room. She felt it was too loud; their voices were rising too high. She wanted to go, but knew she could not… not yet. She was annoyed, causing her upper lip to twitch a bit, telling anyone who paid close attention to her that they should not get close. However, even as her clawed hands clenched together, she knew she could not harm them. They were too be her subjects, even when she still didn't like the idea of being mated to Sesshoumaru. The male had become slightly better then before, but he was still cold most of the time. Even if it had only been a few days since she'd journeyed to the House of the Moon.

Rin was the main reason she did not lash out at the others. Though it would be wrong, she was too be lady. If she wished to kill these servants then so be it; they were supposed to be nothing but the dirt beneath her feet. With her mind changed to that of a youkai, she believed this. She truly believed that if she wished it, then she should be able to do it. She was superior! Unlike them, she'd been trained in the ways of the warrior. She knew more then anyone of the time! She could rule all four lands of Japan without trouble. The only thing she would need around the two hundredth year of life was a mate. Still, that gave her one hundred and ninety-eight years before she **needed** one.

She might be able to save youkai from diminishing to numbers that ningen could easily wipe off the face of the Earth with simple weapons in the future. She might be able to control the ningen population, and make sure youkai ruled forever. However, that would change the balance of time; the kamis themselves would try to strike her down. She knew the future… it had already been written, but people of these days were still trying to get there. Things seemed like they were going by each day, but they went by so fast that every once in a while she couldn't help but wonder if time in the past traveled faster; it would catch up to the future easily that way.

Now, her head began to throb. They were still talking, their voices getting higher, trying to throw in their opinions on the ball. They, themselves, would be there, but just to rejoice about new mates, intends, and possibly seeing a fight go out. It was the only day of the year that all youkai came together in peace, and if they did not, then the others would slay them. It was the night of joining, but… fighting broke out wherever youkai were. That was why, even on the day of peace, they fought to gain other youkai's mates. However, they could not attack another youkai's home. That really was the only rule.

_Kami, why did I become an inuyoukai? _Katana asked, trying to control herself. If she did not, then they would all be dead within a few moments.

_Because you wanted to! _Her beast was not helping, and it knew it.

Her anger getting the best of her, she snarled, "**SILENCE**!" Her voice was low, though it didn't seem like she was yelling over their voices. It was flickering with fire, even when it sounded as cold as the tundra's of Antarctica.

Katana sighed in relief when they stopped, their bodies going tense at her command. Silence clouded over the entire room, and her youkai ears could finally get some type of peace. She should never have become a dog. Their hearing was just too damn good, and it hurt at times. She was sure that they were going to hurt worse once she got inside the Southern Castle. Even worse, Kyo would be there. _Oh well… Sesshoumaru may kill him if he tries anything, _she thought, turning her head away.

The servants remained quiet, finally going back to their duty at the moment. They began peeling away the layers of the kimono, trying to free their almost new lady of her imprisonment. It didn't take the smartest of them all to see that it was bothering Lady Katana. She'd been giving off growls all day, but kept herself emotionless whenever Rin entered the room. They all knew that she probably felt out of place, since they'd all seen her wearing men's clothing when Sesshoumaru'd first landed at the gate, her on his arm. She'd seemed to graceful, and wise, yet now she looked so beautiful, yet ready to kill whatever tried to put something else on her.

The highest-ranking servant stepped forward, bowing. She lifted her head, before whispering, "Would you like to take this one to the ball with you, Lady Katana? We don't wish to make you uncomfortable by putting you in more. We will be able to dress you in it, since Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered seven of us to go as your personal maids."

Why was she not told these things? Well, Sesshoumaru had mentioned something… _Dear god, I need to pay more attention to what he says, _she thought.

_Hai, maybe then you'd get the basic concept of what's going on, _her beast butted in. It'd been quiet all day, so why was it bothering her now?

_Silence baka-beast. Go play in your corner or something, I do not wish to deal with you now, _she snapped.

It blinked, laughing, _Hm… well, you certainly seem cranky. Maybe you should take us outside, so we can get some air into our lungs?_

Katana turned on her beast, _I won't-- _Actually, that seemed like a good idea, so she stopped talking for a moment to think upon the subject. Fresh air did seem like a good thing at the moment. Nature, even when she was a miko, had a certain way of calming her soul. Now, if her senses doubled it calmed her more; more then fighting; more the anything she could think of. Nature would forever be apart of her; she could not deny that; it was only natural she go out now when she needed it. Sighing, she replied, _Hai… I believe it would be for the best, beast._

_See, Master Katana, I do not have your death in mind, _it grinned.

She shook her head, _But you do, beast. You do…_

_How so, _it asked, slightly confused? Its master usually didn't act like this. She was too calm, to… _peaceful_. She knew that her master was not dying, or changing at any rate. Her master was still the same killing machine on the inside, but on the out she did not wish it. It was that stupid miko side. The side that was locked down by her and the dark instincts; it was probably leaking out, trying to make their master purify herself. Though she was completely youkai, no human turning youkai could release themselves completely, even when they gave up their souls. That was why it was strange her master did not become hanyou, even when she used the ancient ritual to become the demoness she was. Though powerful, the ritual could not destroy the old miko completely. A piece of her was somewhere, though she could not detect it. Now, it was changing her master, though she was sure that after killing something – something she could easily control her to do – her miko side would be crushed down, _weeping_ at the thought of killing something. However, the demon would be in full control, and it would not care. The youkai side would merely walk away. For that, she was thankful that her master continued to think that she was completely youkai, her old life completely gone. The only reason she could continue to use her miko side was because she was still a bit miko. The youkai side was merely in control; it ruled the body, mind, and soul, but the miko side could push it back if it became powerful enough. For that she would continue to hold it down for she did not wish to be destroyed from her master's mind completely. She would not allow it!

Her master needed death around her. It was something all youkai needed. Probably why there weren't that many in the time her master was truly born. Only some would be able to adapt to the new world, stop killing because of instincts and lack of control. The lesser youkai would die, the humans killing them, but the stronger ones would hide, coming out when the time was right. She, herself, did not know the true reason why youkai were nearly wiped out, but it had something to do with killing, she was sure. Only stronger, more in control youkai would be able to stop, killing only when they needed to. Her master could do that. She was doing it now, but it was starting to become too hard to hold down the side that she had tried to get rid of completely. She would need death soon, all around her, merely killing because it would weaken her other side.

She would make it so. The miko side was still very small, so it could not do much at all. She would make sure that it stayed that way. Though someday they'd have to join as one, and accept both sides. She knew that. However, it would not happen soon, since at this point and time they needed to be two separate beings.

Katana smirked; never knowing of the ploy her beast was setting up, saying, _you continue to speak._

She watched as inside the small place her beast resided, its mouth fell open. Sharp canines were shown as it sat there, surprised, and slightly hurt. Its red eyes blinked a few times, before its black fur stood on end. The beast turned away from her, raising it nose in the air. Once again, she smirked, before turning back to reality. At the moment she needed to pay attention to what was happening around her, not the stupidity her beast had.

She noticed that they had already taken the first three layers off her body. The outfit felt much lighter as more of it came off. They'd noticed how her eyes had dulled, telling them that she was not paying attention to them, and lifted her arms to get her out of the kimono. Blinking, she allowed them to continue. They were working as fast as they could without ripping the material. She would not get out of this faster, even if she wished to.

Her eyes caught Rin's form, standing not far away, watching as they continued to peel the soft fabric off her. Each layer fell into a servant's arms, as they went to put them onto hangers – or something that looked like hangers. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, since she'd been out of school so much during her younger teen years. She knew more then anyone in this time, yes, but she wasn't sure about the different devices they used for royalty. Peasants she knew. Royalty she didn't.

She would probably have to get used to it, though. If Sesshoumaru had his way she was going to be there a very long time. Once mated to him there was no escaping; no turning back. Even if she wanted to leave him she never could. He would merely chase her down, before pressing his superiority on her, making her submissive. When mated, no matter how much stronger she might be, he would have a way of making her submissive, making her come back to him. She would never escape. The only way out would be his death, but she could not kill him. The bond could not stop her from killing him, but it would make her think of everything that he'd done for her. Make her think of what would happen if she truly did kill him. After that she'd probably stop her attack.

Besides, from what she knew, her beast had probably already chosen Sesshoumaru as their mate. Her beast would stop her from ever getting away from him. The creature inside her would probably even make her cry if he died. It would cause her to feel remorse, and pain, because it felt everything she felt, while she felt everything it felt. They were one and the same. There was no turning back from that.

Her thoughts came to a stop as the final piece of fabric was removed from her skin. She stood there, her naked form standing beautifully, yet tense as they stared at her. She was not embarrassed, but she did wish they would remove their eyes. Her body was built to perfection, true, but they had no right to stare at her like they would rip her apart and replace their flawed pieces with hers. It would not happen, simply because she'd kill them should they try.

"I wish to have a new kimono – dark colors – brought to me. Then I wish to have my coat brought as well," she said.

"What is a cooot, milady?" one asked.

Cyra spoke, "I'll get it, Lady Katana! I believe Lord Sesshoumaru placed it inside the Lady of the House's room."

She nodded, never showing that she cared who went to retrieve it. Truly she didn't, but whoever wished to go would be allowed. If Cyra wished to run her ass off getting something as simple as a trench coat, then she could. It wasn't really something that would hang on her conscience.

She continued to stand there, nearly once moving. However, her tense muscles could be seen moving a bit as she flexed them. She would release the pent up tension she had soon. She never noticed it, but living inside the castle made her angered more then she would ever be living as a miko with Inuyasha. It was probably just the noise, but it was annoying, and that angered her.

Rin came forward, gazing in awe at the markings on Katana's body. Her hand wished to reach out and touch them, but she knew from living with her Lord Sesshoumaru that she should not. Lord Sesshoumaru would never allow her to touch him more then the small hugs she placed around his waist. Lady Katana, being youkai, would probably be the same. However, she could do nothing more then wish that she too had those markings. Lord Sesshoumaru's magenta strips were beautiful, but Lady Katana's dark blue were awe-inspiring. She wanted them, but knew she could never have them.

"Rin," Katana said, tilting her head to one side. The girl wasn't gazing too low, but she was pretty sure her eyes were very close to her sex. Her eyes seemed to be glued to her body, and she smirked when she followed them to the strip on her side. She was just glad the girl hadn't seen the marking on her back, since she'd probably be asking question upon question about it.

"Hai, Lady Katana?" Rin asked, turning her gaze away. She found even more beauty while moving her eyes up Lady Katana's body. She only wished she was half that beautiful when she was older; she would be delighted to know if she ever could be. Though, she would go with simply being as beautiful as the miko-woman Kagome had been. She hadn't seen the kind miko in years, but she could clearly see how beautiful she had been.

"What fascinates you so, Rin?" Katana asked.

Rin was silent for only a moment, before saying, "Your markings, Lady Katana."

"Hm," she replied. So, the girl did like her stripes, or **markings** as she'd called them. Motioning with her hand, she said, "Come here, Rin."

The servants watched as Lady Rin moved toward the deadly demoness without even hesitating. She put too much trust into that move, since they were sure the demoness would kill the girl. True, she was Lord Sesshoumaru's ward, but if Lady Katana wished to kill her then she had the right. She was far more important to Lord Sesshoumaru then a small ningen girl. They would clean up the girl's remains once she was done with her. They were sure that Lady Katana would slaughter her like she had the concubines that did not wish to leave Lord Sesshoumaru's side. The ones that had tried to stay had been found dead the next day, each smelling slightly of their new Lady. However, what shocked them was when their Lady merely reached out, grabbing the girl's hand, before placing it on the left marking around her waist, allowing the girl to feel what it was like.

Rin smiled, running her hand over the smooth texture. It was very smooth; probably more so then her own skin, yet at the same time it felt sort of… rippled. As if it were moving under her hands. She was delighted, and smiled up at Lady Katana, noticing how the demoness' eyes lit up on the inside, but were still emotionless on the outside. It did not bother her, since she was used to Lord Sesshoumaru's cold ways. Her Lord had picked a very good choice, since even at her young age, she could tell Lady Katana loved children. Her eyes told everything.

* * *

Kagura moved forward, her fans swinging lazily on her sides. She was still curious about what else she could do. She'd already killed around ten demon males after exciting, and enchanting them with her voice, and dance. Of course, like Naraku had said, she'd found that she could not enchant a mated youkai, or even one who was courting. It was a flaw in her new form, but not something that really affected her that much. She could handle it, and for the moment would delight in the fact that any other male wished to have her, even when she merely wished to kill them. They were nothing but little toys she currently played with. 

However, she gave Naraku silent, low thanks, since she did like this new form.

Even a mated youkai could not look past her beauty. They would turn to their mates, seeking pleasure from seeing her, but they could not be lured to their death. They stayed with their mates, or fucked their intends, fully mating them in the end. It seemed she was not only doing bad, but she was also doing some good. She was killing unmated youkai, but she was also creating life within some of the females. They could thank her for that… but really nothing else.

She was merely Naraku's tool. A thing to be used, and then tossed. However, with this new form Naraku probably wouldn't toss her away. She could do so much, though she knew deep down that Kanna could probably do more. After all, most of that power had sank into her younger sister's form, giving her the strength to skip the process of growth, and merely transform into a beautiful void demoness. Well, maybe more then simply a void now, but she was still the emotionless void she'd known. She always would be, not matter how much she changed.

Besides, she couldn't actually see Kanna… _feeling_.

It would be _odd_.

Giving a sigh, Kagura frowned for a moment, her perfectly formed features making her look like a fallen angel wishing to return home when she looked toward the sky. As if it heard her plea of being free once more, no matter how much she thanked Naraku for her new form, clouds began to form. Well, they'd been there most of the day, but she felt as if they were moving closer. Suddenly, and without warning, rain began to fall. Lightly, at first, before picking up speed, and power, pelting the ground with its small droplets of water.

The day went from slightly cloudy, and nice, too miserable. The rain created a light sheen before her eyes, making it just a little harder to see through the darkness forming. It materialized quickly, casting everything in shadows, even though the day was only slightly toward the time Sister Moon rose into the sky.

Allowing the rain to drench her, Kagura moved forward, allowing her thoughts to wonder. She hated this life. She hated being merely a slave. She wanted to be like the wind. She wanted to be free. She would never get it, though. True, unlike Naraku, she was not hanyou, but full demon, but that did not make the difference. She'd always been frightened of death, knowing that it would one day take her, either by Naraku's hand, or time. She hated to admit that she was afraid, but living in the environment she did, she knew fear. Naraku beat her; he used her for whatever sick game he decided to play; hell, he'd even raped her once! He used her in anyway he could, and he'd continue until death claimed her, and he absorbed her souless flesh into his own.

There was a small part of her, however, that called out as the rain became harder. It pounded against the ground, creating a drum like sound, telling her something, just as the wind had always done. It called to her very soul – if she had a soul – telling her something she was afraid of. But, perhaps it was correct. Perhaps embracing the idea of death would set her free. If she released her fear, and merely let death begin to take her, then maybe she could be free of the hellish place Naraku called her home.

_Maybe_…

Another part screamed that she would be free once Naraku died. That she should use her power to destroy him. Get rid of him, forever! She could not, since he held her heart within his hand. Even if she believed she was beginning to reclaim it as her own, she knew that he would always hold it. Not as a lover would, but as a master that she should adore. She did not, however, and that made the exchange unbalanced. They would always be at odds.

_Or…_ each other's throats.

Whichever came first.

Feeling the water soak into her kimono, Kagura stopped for only a moment. Her sandals sank a little in the newly formed mud, before she glared down at the ground. A pout formed on her lips, though she was actually scowling. True, she **was** doing these things, but it seemed that her perfect features would not allow her to look anything but beautiful. Apparently, even a scowl could ruin that perfection.

Inwardly sighing, Kagura pressed forward. She really didn't care what happened to the kimono she was wearing, since she could always get another, but she felt the slight sting of a branch cutting into her leg. It healed over quickly, but the blood continued to course down her leg, since the rain would not allow the small amount to dry. It trickled down her smooth, pale skin, before being soaked up by her already mudding sandals, and the ends of her kimono.

It was then the horse was heard in the distance. She debated on hiding, or merely standing there, since she could always kill the person should they try and cause her problems. Besides, if it were male… she might get out of this rain faster then she would ever before. While other times they might shun her, but now… The possibilities were endless.

Sniffing the air, Kagura tried to determine whether they carried the musky male scent, or the sweet feathery scent of a female? It took her until they were nearly upon her to actually catch a whiff of their male like scent. She breathed it, liking it better then the damp smell of rain.

It was there she decided. She would get out of this rain, even if she had to be kind for a short time. But how to do it? She could merely stand there, shivering, and wait to see if the male took her, or she could go to them. However, her devious mind came up with another plan, and she moved to the base of a tree. There she sat close to its trunk, trying to look as if she were trying to escape from the rain.

Grinning, Kagura flipped open her fans. They were razor sharp, the ends made of metal, unlike her soft wooden pair. Though she missed them, she liked these, and planned to use them. Not in the way they were meant, but this situation would do well with their sharp edges. So, she pulled her kimono up, making it look as if she were checking a wound, and sliced it through her leg, deep enough so it wouldn't heal for hours.

Her muscles twitched, instantly trying to correct the damaged. However, even as she hissed in pain, the fresh rain hitting the new wound, she knew it would not heal fast enough. Even if the male did not find out she was youkai, the wound would heal in time. Maybe faster then a ningen's body would allow, but in the amount of time that seemed normal. Or as normal as a youkai could get, since ningen were such inferior creatures to deal with.

She could only hope the male that came to her was not ningen.

Moaning out loud, she allowed all to know she was there. She already knew from the wind that the male was moving toward her, but she let out a few moans, and a couple whimpers to get the point that she was hurt, across. She wanted them to know she was there, since it would be extremely stupid of the male to merely leave her there. Wet, cold, and next to a tree, blood seeping from a wound she'd created – even if he didn't know that.

Before placing her fans on her side again, she cleaned the blood into her kimono, making it look as if the wound had been bleeding for longer then it had. It was the perfect scene. A hurt female – not mated, or even courting – settled under a tree to get away from the rain that was sending stinging pain into her leg. That same female might look too beautiful, but that was not something she could help. She could not help the way she was born, nor the way Naraku decided to change her body. She was simply a thing for him to use, mold, and play with.

It didn't take long for her to hear a male calling out. His voice was like any other ningen males, but he continued to ask where she was. He continued calling out, even as his horse whined and snorted, obviously not wishing to come closer to her. The man must have had a strong grip on his horse, since it reared close to where she was; yet she still could not see the male who rode the beast.

"Are you hurt?" came his voice once more, "Excuse me, where are you?"

Well, at least he had manners. When his form came into view, though, Kagura blinked a few times. The armor he wore was like any other, except it gave off a demonic aura, telling her that it had been made from a dead youkai's bones. His deep red kimono was lined with yellows, and oranges, but what caught her eye was the symbol on his chest. Just above where his armor ended as a large black crest; from what she could see this male was a prince. Probably from a minor lord, since he was obviously ningen; he gave no indication that he might even be youkai.

Moaning again, she moved closer to her tree. She wanted to make it look like she hadn't known he was there, yet now wanted him to go away. Ningen were such curious creatures, though, that he'd probably continue to try and help her. Either way, she just wanted out of this weather.

"Are you there? Please, where are you?" he called. "Answer me! I command you!"

In a low, fake exhausted voice, she replied, "Go back to your castle, prince… and leave me be…"

"I command you to tell me of your location, woman!" he shouted over the sound of thunder. He continued to gaze around, trying to locate where this woman was. The voice, as beautiful as it was, sounded hurt, and exhausted, but all the same it was a woman's feminine sound. This woman was obviously stubborn, though, since here he was, prince to the estates not far to the west, trying to help her, while she continued to ignore his calling. If she would continue to speak then maybe he could follow her voice to her location, but she would not.

Kagura smirked, before weakly saying, "You cannot command me, prince. I am not under your rule."

Kicking his beast of burden in the side lightly, he made it move forward. It continued to try and go the other way, but eventually went to way he wanted it too. The animal was dumb if it thought it would get the upper hand over him. "Please, miss. I merely wish to help you!"

"Why would a prince wish to help me? I am nothing but a lowly servant," she gave a sound that mimicked that of a ningen cough. She'd never actually had a cold, since it took many, many cold nights before she would actually get one, but she knew what it sounded like. Kohaku had caught one once, so it wasn't hard to make the same sound.

Plus, she wasn't exactly lying to this ningen prince. She was a servant, though she tried so hard to escape. It was something she wanted, which would prove why she was out here. Since it was actually something true, most of her story would be true if he actually helped her as he said he command for her location. In the end only a piece of her story would be false. Though, that piece would be one of the most important things she left out. Then again, he was ningen, so she really didn't care.

She would only lie that she **was **ningen, instead of youkai. It might cause from trouble, since he might think she was a whore in some lords' home. There was no other reason why she'd be all dolled up. Even if he thought that, though, it didn't matter to her, as long as he didn't know she was youkai. That was something she was going to keep a secret until she killed him, and his household.

Besides, without Kanna's power Naraku could no longer watch what she was doing. He needed that mirror of hers to actually know what she was doing all day. Without it, he could do nothing but stay in that castle and rot. Because he no longer had Kanna's vision, she could really do whatever she wanted. He had no way of tracking her – at least, no way she knew of.

He rolled his eyes, before shouting, "Come now, woman! It is raining, and you sound like you've been walking all day. Does it matter what you are? I am trying to help you!" As long as she continued to speak, he would be able to find her. He was sure he was getting closer, since he could hear her voice a little better.

"Just leave me to die, prince. I will **not** go back to _him_. I do **not** care for your excuses, for you will merely send me back to my _lord_ should **I** tell **you **where I am at the moment—"

He edged his horse forward…

"—Besides, can you not hear your daddy calling? I can! He is probably wondering where his little boy is, since he's late for his evening lessons!" she snarled in a low tone. No need to give herself away.

The prince stopped his horse for a moment, and she nearly thought he would turn around and leave her. However, he didn't; instead he spoke. A slight chill ran through her spine, as he did, even though he was merely a ningen man.

"My father is dead," his voice was grave.

"Not my problem, now is it, prince?" she asked.

"Iie, it is not," he replied. "However, I still wish you would tell me where you are. You should not be out in this rain, even if you are merely a servant."

He continued forward. He wondered if she knew that he could see her now. On top of his mount he was looking down at her, as she gazed off in the other direction. From her clothing, he could tell that she was an important servant to whoever her lord was. It did not matter to him, though. However, he blinked a few times when she turned her face a little, showing off an eternal beauty that he had never thought he'd see. Whoever her lord was, was a baka. He should not have let this woman escape his grasp, since she was more beautiful then any other he'd seen. He must have done something to **make** her run away, since she looked as if she was given everything she could ever want.

The man must have been some type of bloodthirsty youkai, since from what he'd seen only some were not monsters. Youkai didn't seem to feel ningen emotions, since they could destroy an entire village, and merely walk away.

They could kill a boy's father in front of his eyes, simply because he did not pledge alliance to the Taiyoukai of the South, before sneering in his direction when his father's blood was splattered on him.

Still, something made him wary of this female. She was too beautiful. Only youkai females' could ever be that beautiful.

"Go away, prince," she said, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Youaki," he hissed.

She smirked a little, thinking, _so, he knows does he? Well, does not matter. He shall die if he does nothing to get me out of this rain. _Her face was that of innocence, before she said, "You never asked me of my species, _ningen_ prince."

"What type of youkai are you, bitch? A panther, perhaps? Maybe you have come for my head, as your relatives did for my father's years ago?" he hissed.

She frowned, fully turning toward him. "I am of the wind. I am a wind demoness, not a panther."

He seemed to relax a little, but not by much. He continued to use his harsh tone, obviously not believing her. Whatever those panthers' did, it was not good if this ningen prince would not completely trust any youkai.

"You lie, bitch!" he shouted. "You're trying to trick me, aren't you? Just like those bastards did to my father! Do you know what its like to have your father killed before your eyes? That a was stupid question, you probably wouldn't feel anything if he was!"

She frowned deeper, "I am not a panther youkai, prince. I am a wind youkai. I control the wind around me. I cannot transform like a panther can. Whatever they did to you is not related to me."

"All youkai lie," he said, turning his horse. "I do hope you die, bitch. You will not be mourned should you."

He did not get far, before he heard, "Dance of Blades!" He turned his head, only to give a silent scream when suddenly a dozen white blades hit him. They swam past his body, cutting him to pieces. However, they were not solid; they were the wind.

She had not lied, and for that he died.

Kagura smirked, pulling herself closer to the tree. No ningen would get away with calling her a lair. She would only lie when she was forced to, or when she did not wish for someone to know what she truly was. Other then that, she would not lie. She was not that type of youkai.

* * *

Katana walked toward the main door. Sesshoumaru had merely nodded when she told him she needed fresh air, and she **was** going to go out and get some, even if he told her 'no'. Apparently he'd sensed her tension, and did not wish to go against her needs. She was not used to being locked up for so long, since even in the future she had lived in one of the small forests. She'd always been outside, even if the air there smelt like a huge compost pile to her nose. The forest had only done so much to get rid of the smell. 

Cyra had yet to bring her coat, though she'd asked long ago for it to be brought to her. The girl was taking to long. Though she considered her, her friend, she was getting annoyed at the lack of speed Cyra had. She was beginning to wonder if she should have allowed her to go. Maybe the girl had decided to escape with not only her trench coat, but her Tetsusigia as well.

She stopped before she touched the door. She glanced back, sniffing at the air. Many servants were running around, when she finally caught scent of Cyra. The small girl was running toward her, a smile on her face. In her arms were not only her coat, but also Tetsusigia, and some type of cloth. She watched as Cyra ran forward, before coming to a nice stop in front of her.

"What took you so long?" Katana asked.

"I noticed that it was raining outside, Lady Katana," Cyra said, bowing. She only acted like a friend when they were alone, since Lord Sesshoumaru might cut off her head should she try it anywhere else. "I went to get your Tetsusigia, since I know you would not find it, and I got this," she motioned toward the cloth in her arms.

Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head to the side, showing her curiousity.

She knew it was raining outside, since her hearing could pick up the sound of it lightly pelting the roof, but what would a thin, transparent, cloth do to stop it? However, before Cyra could hand her anything, she reached up, and pulled at the sleeves of her kimono. They tore off at the seams, as Cyra's eyes widened.

"Lady Katana!" she cried. She nearly dropped everything, before saying, "Do

you know how much those cost?"

"Iie," she replied, "but I really don't care. These sleeves will not fit inside the sleeves of my coat, so I do not need them. Do not worry, Cyra, I will not do it to another kimono."

The servant girl quieted, nodding, though she flinched at the sound of the next one tearing off. Afterward, she handed the coat to her new lady, and watched as it slid up over her arms. Katana did have a point, though. The sleeves on her strange coat would not allow the extra cloth inside. She handed Tetsusigia to her next, and watched as Katana slide it into her obi, before gazing down at the cloth she held. She fanned it out, before swinging it up so it would fall onto Katana's head. When it came down there was a light sheen of white that circled Katana's form, making her look like she was completely outlined.

"What does it do?" Katana asked.

Cyra smiled, "It will put up a light barrier to stop any type of weather from touching your form, my lady."

Katana nodded, giving the girl small thanks, before turning toward the door. Her hand pressed on the wood, easily pushing it open. The wood was thick; far to thick and heavy for a ningen to be able to push it open. From what she'd learned that was one of the reason's for it. Should they be attacked, only a strong youkai would be able to get into the castle, unless they decided to go through a window, which was so high they'd probably die from the fall. _Then again, _she thought, looking up toward the nearest window, _they could always fly through._

_Ningen cannot fly, _her beast reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, completely shoving the door open. It swung open quickly as her powerful arm muscles pressed against it, shoving it forward. True, it was a good form of defense, but so was the wall, and trench. Youkai may by able to invade the outer perimeter, but she was sure Sesshoumaru would kill any who tried to get inside the castle walls. The taiyoukai was not weak. He would not allow weaker beings to control him.

A smirk appeared on her lips. She'd like to try and control him. It would be fun to see how far she could get before he snapped, and transformed. Sesshoumaru was a youkai of control, but how long could he control himself before he couldn't any longer? That was a question that she wished to know. It would be something she'd have to test once they were fully mated, since she didn't wish him to… _kill _her, which she was positive he'd be able to do if pushed to far. However, with the mating bond he'd would try and stop himself.

_He has too much honor to kill his mate, _the beast added, popping into her thoughts once more.

She shook her head, moving out into the falling rain. She heard the faint sound of the doors closing behind her, though she paid little attention, since she allowed her demonic power to run free in this mournful environment. It was like the kamis' themselves were crying over some change in the world; something that they feared would corrupt the balance between man and nature. If this were true, though, then the kamis' were weak! They'd be crying over every little thing that they saw! They would fear for everything, just because one person died, or another evil rose. They would fear everything, which in itself – if you thought about it – would corrupt the balance, since the kamis' were said to decide when one person died, and who took their place. Should another soul be created, or should they reincarnate one in hell or heaven? They decided these things, so it was good that someday ningen would realize what caused the rain to fall… or perhaps a youkai would question it, and be written down in history as a ningen?

So many questions lurked in her thoughts as she crossed the distance toward the gates. Releasing her demonic power is what brought on these questions, since as a youkai she should accept things that happened to her. However, she knew deep down that she was more then just a youkai. She was also miko. She was apart of nature more then just a normal youkai would be.

One could say it was her other side. She was dark, and it was light.

Shaking those thoughts away, she snorted. That was stupid. Of course she was apart of nature. It was a natural part of life for pups', babies', kits', cubs' – whatever you wished to call them depending on your race – to be born. Every creature was apart of nature. Why would she be any different? She was merely born in one form; a form that became happy when _feeding _off of the good energy of all things; to force a change, which created another form; one that lived off nature more then the first, but did not seek happiness from it. She was nearly the same either way. She was not special.

_You are special, Master Katana. No other, in the six hundred years Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru has been living, has come close to taking his heart. Perhaps his parents in a family type of way, but never the way you are taking it—_

_Who said I was _taking_ his heart, _she asked? _I do not wish to have his heart._

Inside her mind she saw her beast frown, before shaking its head sadly. _Ah… but you do. You wanted the hanyou's heart, but it always belonged to the person who you _were_ once. You could never touch it. Do not lie to yourself, my master. Deep down you wish to be loved._

_Go away!_

_Why cannot take the truth, master? You know, as well as I, that you are lonely. You have always been a good person, a great soul, but you have always wanted something. Even in your miko form you wanted something. You were not selfish about anything else, but this._

_What was that?_

_You want love. You wanted to be loved as much as you gave. You gave it freely wishing that everyone around you would return it, but they would not. Now, in this new form you try to hide that. You know that you cannot your past._

Growling, she replied, _I have no past._

_But you do! You know that something is happening to you! I know what that is! You do not, _master, it spat out the word as if it would cause the beast to become sick and die. _One day you will have to accept your past, or you **will** die! Once you accept this change, then we will finally be free to love, and to cherish as we once did. Only not in the miko way, but in the youkai way!_

_Go away, baka-beast, and leave me be, _she said. She continued forward. She didn't even wait for the guards to lower the bridge, and cast open the gates, but instead crouched down. Her legs pushed off from the ground, and she flew easily through the air, her cloud forming at her feet. She barely realized that it was still raining, as wet substance coming down harder as she argued with her beast.

She did not know what it was talking about. What did it mean? She was complete as she was! She did not need to love. The rational side of her told her to trust her beast, to listen, and figure out what it was saying. However, the stubborn side told her she was right, and she shouldn't bow down to the words of another piece of her. She was master! She was in control! She would not be controlled; not even by her future mate, or lover!

She was Katana, demoness who did not back down!

No one would control her!

Pushing the beast to the side, she did decide that when the time came, she would ask it to explain. However, for now she need not worry. She knew that something was different about her, but her beast did not need to try and point it out. When the time came that she would need its help, then would ask for it. Right now was not that time, for she knew that something was happening to her. She felt calmer, as if the miko part of her was trying to remain that way. It probably saw something inside of Sesshoumaru, which triggered something inside of it, causing it to think peace was the beast way to live now. This was the Warring States Era, there was no time for peace, even if… _if _her miko side saw its soul mate in Sesshoumaru.

There was a major 'if' there.

Sighing to herself, she continued forward, thanking Cyra once more in silence for this strange barrier. She was not wet, though she did feel a little heavier then before. She did not mind the way she smelled, except when she smelled like wet dog. She never understood it, since unlike Sesshoumaru she did not have a pelt for transformation. She did not know how she smelled like wet dog in her humanoid form, but whenever she was wet it happened. Hell, she didn't even have any type of hair that would be in her true form except for her hair.

Now, she could travel without worrying about smelling _that _way in the end.

Once above the forest, Katana jumped from her cloud. It seemed to merely explode, the fluffy substance drifting apart, before evaporating. She floated through it, watching as it stuck to her hakamas for a moment, before drifting up around her. Her hair lifted into the air, the light sheen, which looked much like a holy outline, spread over it, creating the light barrier. Her arms lifted, trying to make her fall faster, as the sound of her sleeves flapping against her arms, and hands filled her ears.

Her feet touched the ground, before her weight brought her down completely into a knelt position. The knuckles of her right hand hit the ground, stopping her from face planting herself into the mud. Said material splattered over the area, spraying her face, and clothing in a light sheen. However, her mind was on something else. She was sniffing the air, trying to detect anything to slaughter. She wanted to rip something apart, and her instincts pushed her to find a small creature she could eat in the end, or a lesser youkai, which would die a slow, and painful death. Though she was not as controlled as Sesshoumaru when it came to her instincts, she knew how to deal with them when they came onto her. She merely had to kill one or two youkai and she'd be fine for the next month or so.

She would have thought Kouga's death would get her through the next three or four months, but she was wrong. Apparently, her thirst for Inuyasha's death did not help, since even now her primal side was yelling to find the half-breed and sever his head! Her beast, also taken by instinct in the short moment, continued to shout and yell, acting more primal then ever before.

She shot off into the forest, when her nose finally caught the scent of a hebi-youkai. The snake would not stand a chance once she found it! The harsh two years of training were more then she could have hoped for, since youkai of this time had to train for centuries, while her Master Tsubaki cut those years into the short two. The witch was a good master, and teacher, since she'd used a dark miko spell to force most of the training into her mind, as if it had always been there. They only needed to work on the things that Tsubaki could not teach her, which was where Master Zuku came in.

The snake would be torn to shreds when she found it. The lesser youkai stench drifted under her nose once more, and she turned her head to the side, noticing that many lesser youkai had come to greet her. Each were small in side, telling her she'd just ran straight into a nest of hebi-youkai. However, they hissed at her, their eyes gleaming in the light sheen of gray the rain created, never knowing the danger she was to them.

Smirking, Katana allowed her beast to take a little more control from her for the moment. Her eyes bled a little, showing off the dangerous creature that lay under her cool exterior. Lately it seemed as if she were losing herself to her emotions more, but after she lunged at the first youkai, racking her claws over its scale-ly hide, her beast was slammed back into the background. Her face turned emotionless, as she twisted, taking off the hebi's head as it tried to sink its lethal fangs into her arm.

Her beast growled, wishing to transform, and completely rule the body, but backed down. It knelt, laughing as she sliced another hebi in half, the snake's body wriggling in pain. It did not understand how it happened, but the miko side was completely thrown into the background. Probably because her master was killing without remorse, merely wanting to feel their blood drifting down her hands. However, it was still there. Unlike what she thought, though, it did not cry, or feel saddened that its new self was taking life without thought. Perhaps it understood that Master Katana needed this at the moment?

Katana twisted out of the path of a larger hebi. It was obviously the mother, which was strange since it looked different from the smaller ones she was killing off. The smaller hebi-youkai looked more like a jungle snake – like a boa, or anaconda, simply because of their patterns. However, the new hebi before her – bigger in size, and hissing in rage – was completely white; its hood was opened, showing off its cobra like qualities.

Two smaller hebi were taken out when she sliced her claws through them, never taking her eyes off the larger one before her. Poison filled her claws, as she crouched down, looking as if she were going to swing her foot around, kicking an invisible opponent, since the attack would be pointless against these hebi-youkai. However, she gathered the attack within her claws, also feeling as another type of poison filled her fangs, before spinning. Her boots allowed her to travel at a faster speed in the circle like motion she wanted, as the Dakkasou flew from her claws, spreading over the area.

The trees, and underbrush were positioned in a nest like shape. She'd never realized it, but she'd walked straight into their nest. From the smell of the place, these hebi had been feeding off a ningen. She really didn't care what the fed off, but the more of them there were, the better, since it gave her a good time. Her Dakkasou melted the nest down, showing her the entire family. Her eyes traveled over the area once more, noticing the two different types of hebi, and concluded that there were two families here.

Two family lines that would die by her claws this day.

Sesshoumaru ruled the area, so if he heard that some lesser youkai was attacking his ningen villages, then he was going to kill them anyway. Why not save him the trouble? Besides, she'd merely walked into the nest; she'd never attacked them. They attacked her first, and would learn their place. If she were to be Lady of the Western Lands, then she would act like it. Sesshoumaru's mate had to be cold, but fair. She was.

The large white snake struck at her, its neck straining to get a good strike, as it reared back, shaking its head back and forth. Its hiss turned into a song, as its – either nestlings, or pups – gathered around behind it. It was then she heard the loud hiss over the rain, and quickly flipped backwards. The snake's hypnotizing song would not be her demise, since the other hebi landed on the ground.

She tilted her head a little, noticing that there were many up in the trees. They were all hissing; some looked like the large white cobra, while others looked like the large – she couldn't tell if it was male or female – boa landed in front of her. Instantly it curled into a defensive position, its head ready to strike if she came any closer. It was such a shame she could not understand what they were saying, since it would be fun to hear their pleas for mercy.

The smirk she carried turned to a grin, as she pulled Banruko from the sheath Totosai had insisted on having her take. It fit it perfectly, though she did sometimes miss the cool steel resting against her leg. She'd actually forgotten all about the sheath made of dragon's hide until they'd unloaded AhUn's saddlebags. She'd placed it there, and completely forgotten about it until a servant brought it to Sesshoumaru, who in turn gave it back to her.

She pointed the sword toward the treetops, and growled, "Tiger Strike!" The bright demonic light looked like a purple sheen in the gray mist of the rain. It shot up through the trees, crackling with power as it destroyed everything it could. Amazingly, when the attack subsided, and the hebi-youkai looked up in wonder toward the trees, she found that the trees were still intact. Only a few branches had been destroyed by her attack, but nothing more. The many hebi-youkai that had tried to surprise her were gone, while the ones on the forest floor remained.

She pointed Banruko toward them, looking around with that same grin at the ones wrapping themselves around the trunks of trees. They hissed deeper at her, obviously trying to scare her off. However, the smell of fear reined in the area, and she purred with satisfaction. It was then they spoke.

The large white cobra opened its mouth, showing off a set of deadly fangs. Its hood had dropped, as it glared daggers at her. However, what surprised her was when it suddenly spoke. "What busssinessssss have you here, demonessss? Come to kill ussss, have you? Perhapsss the villagerssss ssseent you," it hissed, its forked tongue tasting the air. It still swung its head back and forth, as if testing her strength.

The dark brown, which had attacked her from the trees, added, "Why are you here? We have done nothing to the likesss of you, demonesss. We only feed on native ningen villagerssss; we have done no harm to youkai corpssss of children. Tell usss, demonessss, who you are. Enlighten usss, before we kill you."

"I am Katana, future mate to the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru!" she growled, watching them closely. She knew from their auras that the remaining snakes' were before her. There had not been many in the first place, but only a few of the smaller ones were behind her. She could hear their hissing, and slight moving as they flicked theirs tails around.

They seemed to not understand, for they merely continued to glare. However, the white cobra once more spoke. "What busssinesss does the Lady of the Wesssst have with meaninglesss ssssnakessss? Lord Ssssessshoumaru has never quesssstioned ussss, and hassss allowed usss to fed off of near by villagerssss assss long assss we do not feed often, and allow them to sssstrive. We are hebi, we only need a good meal and we are ssset for four, perhapssss five monthsssss.

"Leave us, Lady of the Wessst, and we ssssshall not follow. We have respect for the future mate of Ssssessshoumaru-sssama. Merely give ussss your termssss, and we ssshall leave you in peace," it hissed lightly. Its head was tilted, before it asked, "Tell ussss, Lady of the Wesssst, why did you attack ussss?"

"Entertainment," she smirked.

The white cobra's eyes lit up, but it said nothing about it. Instead, obviously knowing that she could easily cut off its head, it bowed a bit, flicking out its tongue. "You have had you entertainment, milady. We wisssh for you to leave."

"You will not command me, hebi," she hissed, her voice cold.

It raised its head, "I did not command anything, milady. We wisssh for you to leave; you have found your entertainment, and do not need to kill the remainder of our children, milady. We asssssk you to leave, we do not command."

The other large hebi flicked its tail, as the white hissed, "Iie! Lady of the Wessst, behind you!"

Turning, Katana allowed her hand to rise. Banruko followed the movement, slicing through the smaller hebi that attacked her. She turned, eyes narrowed at the dark brown, as it began slithering across the forest floor. She heard movement behind her, as the other brown hebi-youkai began coming at her. The white ones stayed back, as the large cobra attacked it's nestling, gripping the back of its head, as Katana pushed herself into the air.

She heard the hissing of the snake's, as the white cobra continued to wrestle with its old comrade. However, she easily turned in the air, sheathing Banruko in the process, before coming down toward the ground. The, now obvious offspring of the dark brown hebi, snapped their jaws, as she wiggled her fingers, while her body sliced through the air. Her Dakkasou attacked shot from her fingers; the hebi had no time to move. They hissed, and gave off strange noises as they melted down into a thick purple goo.

Her head turned up, as she watched the two hebi grip each other. They continued to hiss, but the dark brown, being held just under his head could not move enough to strike the other hebi. It wriggled, trying to fight off the other hebi, but losing. She watched as the white cobra wrapped itself around the dark brown's body, forcing it into a submissive position.

Fangs gripped her arm, as she moved to help the white cobra. The sharp fangs pierced through her sleeve, and shot into her skin. She knew that poison would come next, but she raised her arm, watching as the smaller hebi hung from her appendage. She smirked, flipping its tail around her arm, making it seem like she wished for it to begin cutting off the circulation to her hand. She felt the poison begin filling her system, but her miko energy rose within her blood to fight it off.

Her other hand seemed to be paralyzed, which proved how fast the poison of this hebi worked. However, her miko energy pulsed through her veins, not harming her own demonic blood, but killing off the foreign liquid meant to kill her.

As the small hebi began wrapping itself around her arm, she heard a loud hiss. She looked over at the dark brown, which gave her a look of triumph – as if it had won. She knew that it was watching, when she allowed the silver, deadly poison to fill her fangs, before flooding her mouth; after all, it would not harm her. Turning toward the dark brown, she put the its offspring under close to her chest, as if encouraging it to unlatch itself and grip her breast like a pup. It did not take that bait, though, as she leaned down. The smaller hebi looked up at her, a bit of fear within her eyes, as it noticed the silver poison beginning to run down her chin.

The dark brown continued to watch, as she suddenly slammed her mouth over the smaller hebi's neck. It unlatched itself, giving a hiss of pain, as it began to thrash. Her fangs held it, continuing to pump her poison into its veins. Blood, mixed with her special substance filled her mouth, lightly running down her throat, as she looked down at the hebi now loosely holding onto her arm. She smirked against the thin scales, as they began turning silver. The eyes of the hebi turned completely black, as the body began wriggling against. When she let go, however, the snake finally began breaking down. It melted into a silver substance, which dripped from her arm, until she finally gave it one hard shake. She watched as the goo struck a few trees, before it began eating through them, but it also struck the ground and began creating vast holes.

The silver poison continued to overflow from her lips, sliding down her chin, before dripping toward the ground. Each small drop that hit the dirt acted like acid, quickly giving off a sizzling sound before creating deep, smaller holes.

The other smaller brown hebi hesitated, merely wrapping themselves around their comrades. They made no move to attack her, as she noticed the white cobra was thrashing to hold onto her nestling. The dark brown was hissing wildly, his once black eyes glazed over with red, as he tried to throw the other hebi off. It did not work, so it merely rose up, the other snake continuing to hang there, holding the dark brown the best it could.

The dark brown tried to lunge forward, but the white cobra had wrapped the rest of its length around a near by tree. It turned, though barely, fangs exposed, hissing, "Traitor! Sssshe will kill you all! Sssshe is only usssing ussss asss her entertainment!" It tried to move its head, but the white cobra continued to hold the dark brown in a good position, his head staring straight up at the sky.

Katana stepped forward, sniffing at the air when she smelled the scent of fear rise higher. She'd never stopped smirking, but allowed it to slide away, her emotionless mask taking its place. "I would have let you live, hebi-youkai. However, you attacked me, and for that…" she gazed into its now red eyes. She did not finish her sentence, as she sliced her hand through his slender jaw. His head came off, as her hand shot through the other side, ending up in the mouth of the white cobra. She felt her skin slide up against on of those poison filled fangs, but the white cobra made no move to strike her. Instead it merely let go, and watched, as the dark brown's head rolled away from its body.

"Poor nesssstling," it hissed lightly, as if in affection. "He would never learn. Alwaysss trying to fight when not needed."

"If there are no others who will attack me, then I shall leave you. My enjoyment has been… satisfied," Katana, laughed a little, "I will not trouble you again."

"Very well, Lady of the Wessst. However, I will attack you sssssshould you try to ussse ussss asss entertainment again," the white cobra hissed darkly, its hood fanning out. The dark symbols on its flesh seemed to dance as it swung its head back and forth, never taking its eyes off her as the demoness walked into the forest.

:Mother: one of her young ones asked.

:Hai: she replied.

The small hebi unfolded its hood :Will sssshe return, mother:

:If ssshe doesss then we sssshall welcome her: she replied, her hissing soft.

:Why? Sssshe attacked ussss: another spoke. They were not old enough to understand, or even speak ningen words. However, they could speak in their native serpentine language.

:Sssshe killed father: one of the brown ones complained.

:Sssshe issss to be Lady of the Wesssst. We sssshould welcome her, and asssssk how our lord issss. He hassss not confronted ussss in a long time: she hissed, her tongue slipping between her jaws.

:Confronted, mother:

:Hai, confronted. He too doesss not approve of our feeding. Feeding off hisss local ningen doesss nothing to help hisss landssss: she said :Come now, young onesssss. We must rebuild our home:

She raised her head, gazing off in the distance that the demoness had walked off too. She would have thought the demoness lie, but the smell she tasted on the wind was clearly that of a courting mark. It reeked of Lord Sesshoumaru. Obviously the male did not wish for anyone to try and take his intended. However, even though the demoness killed her nestling, and most of her children she could not find any thing ill toward the demoness expect that she used them for _entertainment. _Besides, she'd been getting tired of feeding so many mouths. It would be a good change.

* * *

There was a pounding at his study door, as he looked up from the scroll within his hand. It was another message about that blasted ball, but this one demanded that he send word of whom he was bringing. Of course, he couldn't take Rin, since she was a young ningen girl. No matter how many times he hated to admit it, since the girl had rubbed off on him, she was a ningen, and would not be allowed to these events. Katana would be pissed to know she could not take Bank, who was probably following Rin around the castle. Shippo, however, could be brought. He would be announced as her adopted kit. Their ningen children would have to be given extra guard, since he knew Naraku's tricks. It would attack when they were away, like the coward he was. 

he pounding continued, until he growled, "Enter!" The door slammed open, hitting the wall, which made the nearby bookcase tremble. The youkai guard stumbled in, breathing heavily, as he picked up the sounds of fighting. He had not noticed it earlier, far to busy with getting his lands back under control, and in proper order. He watched as the guard came to kneel in front of his desk, as he hissed, "What is happening?"

"We are being attacked, milord," the guard growled.

"By whom?" Sesshoumaru growled, rising from his cushion. Katana could take care of herself, but she was out in the forest without protection. He knew from the small bonding of their courting marks that she was not dead, but greatly pleased. Her clothing was probably covered in blood by now.

"Naraku, milord," the guard replied, his breathing still labored.

"What?" Sesshoumaru hissed, advancing toward the door. Why was he not informed of this? "How long?" he asked, listening closely, yet at the same time trying to pay attention as the guard explained.

"A few minutes, milord—"

Well, at least they hadn't been at this since Katana left. Had they he would take someone's head for not informing him. Ever since the last time Naraku attacked the House of the Moon, trying to absorb him again, but also trying to lure Inuyasha and his little group closer to the castle, his guards knew exactly what to look for when Naraku attacked. They'd defeated him with ease last time, for the hanyou – even with his new strength – could not stand against his army, and began losing even worse when an arrow shot from the forest and hit him in the arm. His entire side had exploded, since his barrier couldn't prevent the miko's scared arrow from hitting him. He'd run, like every other time they'd encountered him. It seemed like the only thing Naraku was good at.

"—Young Shippo noticed that clouds of lesser youkai, and miasma heading toward the castle, and yelled for Lady Rin, and Lord Bank to quickly get inside. He yelled that we," the guard coughed, as the fighting grew louder, "weren't doing our job. However, what we did not expect was for there to be not one, but eight Naraku's!"

"Eight?" Sesshoumaru questioned. He nodded thoughtfully, "They must be youkai puppets. He's used them before. Naraku would not dare attack the castle since the last time the miko nearly destroyed him." _Even with his extra power from resting inside Mount Hakurei he could not stand up to the miko Kagome, _he smiled on the inside, _hai, Katana is the perfect choice for my mate. Not only is she a powerful demoness, but she **was** also a very powerful miko._

_Hai… powerful indeed. However, power is not everything, baka-master! _His beast snorted, as if trying to make him see something he could not.

He nodded, "Hai, that was what we concluded by the smell, milord. They sent me for you; to not only ask that you join this battle, but so you also know that the pups' are safely locked inside the castle. A barrier has been put around the room, while a few guards, and **many** of the females' guard the outside. The healer, Suki, is inside with them, trying to sooth their worries."

"What worries them?" he asked, moving past the guard, motioning for him to follow. He could clearly hear the clashing of swords, and many other weapons upon what sounded like wood. It was obvious that Naraku had not come to attack the House of the Moon himself, since he would have merely come with the lesser youkai, and maybe his minions, Kagura and Kanna. Or perhaps a new incarnation, though all the new ones he created seem to be weaker then the first he designed.

The guard followed behind him, his head bowed respectfully, as he said, "Lady Katana, milord. They fear that she might have been attacked while outside the walls. Suki is currently trying to sooth them, telling them that Lady Katana can take care of herself. However, we have had to put them in one of the guest rooms, closer to the battle—"

"Explain to me why you have put innocent pups' so close to a battle," Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes narrowing further.

"They continued to scream that they wanted Lady Katana. Especially young Bank – they wish for her to hold them, to… sing for them. Something about it calming them. They are afraid, but they wished to be able to see if she joined the battle. If not, they wished for us to tell you that they want you to go find her afterward. They are worried more then they should be," he explained, as they neared the stairs, which led to the main doors, "milord."

Sesshoumaru nodded. The pups' merely wished to know if Katana was all right. He was positive she was, since he could feel her sudden excitement. Not like arousal, but something that gave him a thirst to rip apart those demon puppets faster then he usually would. She was still calm, but the bond told him that she was coming toward them. She was coming quickly. However, the pups' would need to know that she was, so for now he would allow them to stay in that room as long as the barrier did not fall.

He leapt over the stairs, easily landing on the main floor, his kimono fluttering around him. He was not wearing his armor, but his Tokijin and Tenseiga were settled within his sash. By the time his kimono settled around him once more, he was already to the doors, which were still open.

Rain pelted the ground, as he gazed out over the courtyard. Around the wall, at about the same distance was a demon puppet. Each puppet was fighting with his guards, though they didn't seem to be fighting hard. His guards looked more like they were playing with the puppets then anything else. Probably because it had been a while since anyone dared attack them. The last true war, with lots of blood that satisfied their cravings, was around fifty years ago, when they fought the panthers. That was the same year he decided Inuyasha was a complete loss. The year he decided his hanyou brother was nothing but scum, all because a mortal woman had stuck him to a tree. Inuyasha had not come to help, when he should have! It was a battle that called upon not only the alliances of his father, but also the inuyoukai with his blood running through their veins – that included hanyou. It was only fitting that the **son's** of the Great Dog General, InuTaisho, fought side-by-side to defeat those damn panthers. No, Inuyasha, around three years before had gotten himself pinned to a tree by a mortal named Kikyo!

Of course, only a few of these warriors had been in that battle. He had not called upon the force of his home, but the youkai who were not only loyal to his father, but to him. He had not wanted to leave his home unprotected. So, not even half of these guards had been present at that battle.

"Kukuku, look who decided to join us! Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru!" Naraku's evil laugh filled the area, as the puppet atop of the gates floated down, as if the guards weren't even there. It seemed to just appear on the ground, before walking toward him.

Sesshoumaru moved forward, drawing Tokijin on instinct. He relied too much on his sword now a days, but without his other arm it was a bit harder to strike down an opponent with only one attack like he used to – at least, when it came to using his hand. Tokijin worked just as fine, though.

Naraku's mask covered head moved from side to side, as if studying the surroundings around him. For a moment Sesshoumaru was curious about whether the hanyou had lost his mind, and thus his puppets no longer acted sane. However, when it spoke anger sparked through him.

"Where is your precious intended, Sesshoumaru-sama? Has she tired of you, and ran away already? Or perhaps you have tied her to your bed because she would not please you the way you wished, and binding her power was the only way to make that feisty bitch submit," he laughed.

Naraku lusted after Katana! That was the only explanation for that sudden remark. He would not give up his intended, though. Katana was his too keep.

Naraku would not take her! No youkai would take her! Naturally if a youkai could not take her, then a weak, cowardly hanyou was not even a match. Besides, Katana would probably cut off his head before he could even enter her body.

"Where my female is, is none of your business, hanyou," he snarled. His hand twitched to unleash his 'Dragon Strike' at full power. However, he wanted to get as much information out of Naraku as he could. Like how much he lusted after a female that hated him. A female that would one day kill him, and take back the jewel she was to protect. That was something she would never escape from.

"Sensitive about the subject, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru?" Naraku mocked.

Sesshoumaru snarled again, feeling his eyes swim for a moment. The red haze left as quickly as it had formed, while his artic like eyes continued to gaze at Naraku in hatred. This hanyou, though a puppet, was the same that had endangered his ward many years ago. This hanyou was the one who had evaded his grasp, and even thought he was so powerful that he **might** be able to suck the Great Sesshoumaru into his body. Even if Inuyasha hadn't made the coward run, he would have broken free. He was not weak like his hanyou brother. However, this was also the hanyou who fell in love with a miko fifty-seven, or so years ago while a ningen. However, he could not have her, for her heart belonged to another. From what he knew, Naraku then allowed lesser youkai to feed on his flesh, which turned him into the disgusting creature before him. However, unlike what his ningen self wanted, he killed the miko, only to lust after her reincarnation years later. Now, he lusted after the new form of said reincarnation, which was no longer a reincarnation because she no longer held the soul of that blasted miko, but of another; her own soul. One, which Naraku would not have!

"I wonder… has she abandoned you? Perhaps it was something about you being her past enemy that drove her from you," Naraku continued to laugh. One of his tentacles shot forward, as he hissed, "It would be for the best. You, Taiyoukai of the West, do not deserve the soul of the past miko Kikyo!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, slicing the tentacle quickly with Tokijin. "If that is what you lust for, Naraku, then you shall never have it. In order to have the youkai form she does now, Katana sold that soul to… well, we haven't spoken about that, **yet**."

Naraku shot another tentacle, with another right after it; the entire end of his baboon pelt was suddenly flowing with hundreds of the green spiked appendages, as he thrust one after the other toward the Taiyoukai. Though he was controlling the puppet from inside his castle, he still wished to watch the mighty lord fall to his knees before him, finally coming upon the realization that he **could not** win. He wished to swim in the youkai's blood, delighted at the fact that his intended was for the taking.

"The soul you want is no longer in this plane of existence. If you wish to have it, then you must join the nether realm… well, I suppose you would never get it then, either. The soul of Midoriko, which was handed down through the generations until it met the miko Kagome, was probably sent up to heaven, because it is pure and loving—"

"What would you know of her soul?" Naraku sneered, "You never showed interest in the miko Kagome, or the miko Kikyo! Besides, _taiyoukai, _you do not know what pure and loving are, for you are a monster!"

"—Your soul, Naraku, shall be sent to hell. The lowest plane, instead of heaven, where only a pure, loving, and kind soul may reach. You will never reach that soul. However, if you'd like to try, I'd be happy to help you," Sesshoumaru snarled. He sliced Tokijin through the appendages sent his way, as he gracefully moved forward toward the puppet. He knew that he was angering the puppet, for it was standing taller, and sending more tentacles his way.

He saw one of the puppets finally drift away in the wind from the corner of his eye. However, he continued to watch the one in front of him. His warriors knew that he did not need their assistance, for none came to his side. However, he would welcome the moment his intended finally strolled into the battle. Until then he would wait. Katana had to come! The wind was blowing toward the forest, which would drift Naraku's putrid scent toward her. It was only fitting that they fight side-by-side the first time the House of the Moon was attacked while they were courting.

"I will delight in the moment you die, Lord Sesshoumaru. In that moment I shall take what you think is yours, and make it mine. Though no longer miko, Katana is still Kagome, no matter what you say. Her soul is still her own!" Naraku hissed, his tone dark. He knew he was not getting anywhere, but it did not matter. He had at least six other puppets to attack the taiyoukai with. He would make him weak, and then strike him down!

"You are wrong, hanyou!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "She has told me herself. She sold her ningen soul, and gained a new one – much like when you gave up yours to lesser youkai. However, she did not. For whatever she sold hers to was no lesser youkai, or she would be as much hanyou as you are! Besides, from what this Sesshoumaru knows from merely seeing the miko Kagome with Inuyasha she would not wish to harm a creature. It was as if her soul was in pain if she did!

"Katana… my dearest mate-to-be, will slaughter a creature within thinking twice. Even if it has not attacked, or provoked her, she will kill it. She finds enjoyment in it! The miko Kagome would be sickened by the thought," Sesshoumaru swung around, cutting Tokijin through the tentacles sent toward him from all sides. However, his sword easily cut through them, before they began to regenerate.

His poison flowed him his fingertips, and in an instant he threw Tokijin into the air. His claws shot forward, swiping through the air to spray poison gas, which acted as his own miasma toward the disgusting green appendages trying to regenerate. He knew that his poison would slow the process, if not stop it completely. Once done, he lifted his hand, and caught Tokijin, before swinging it in a circle once.

Bringing it up, he shot forward while Naraku was distracted. His demonic speed helped him get closer to the puppet, as another set of tentacles were sent his way. Naraku had not gotten any better in his battling tactics, for Sesshoumaru merely swung Tokijin, silently sending out his 'Dragon Strike' attack. His lips did not need to speak the words for his youkai sword to understand.

The light blue, which seemed to be accompanied by white lightning shot from the blade, quickly devouring whatever was in its path. Everything but the main body of the puppet was destroyed in the end, as he heard the evil laugh Naraku usually gave off. However, it sounded like it was coming from all around him, as he heard a cry from up above.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Rin's voice cried. Apparently the girl had managed to open a window within Suki's knowledge, for the healer certainly wouldn't have allowed her to see such destruction. However, it didn't matter at the moment as long as Naraku did not get close enough to the girl, or the other children to harm them.

"You underestimate me, _Lord _Sesshoumaru," Naraku mocked once more, "I will not be defeated so easily." He glanced up toward the young girl, as he heard Sesshoumaru's growl. Smiling a little behind the mask, he said, "Perhaps I should take that ningen girl from you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Perhaps you young body will stat the needs I have!"

"You will not touch Rin," Sesshoumaru growled, his beast provoked. He nearly tossed Tokijin to the side when he saw another one of the puppets shoot away from the guards it was battling, and go straight for Rin. However, he moved faster.

His claws racked over the baboon pelt of the puppet. His now red eyes watched the puppets as they began focusing on one spot. Now that they had better access to Rin, since she'd obviously moved through the barrier, they would go after her. She was, after all, one of the biggest weaknesses Sesshoumaru has. Sometimes he had to wonder if he would have been better off merely leaving her at a ningen village long ago. However, Rin was one of the best things in his life; he would not lose her!

"Protecting a young ningen girl, Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps this is why Katana left you. Perhaps you wish to get your pleasure out of a young ningen girl's body that will probably be of no longer use after you please yourself with it once. Hm… perhaps you keep the girl as your sex toy," Naraku laughed.

"Rin, go back inside," Sesshoumaru growled, landing on the small balcony where she now stood. He watched as the young girl nodded, and hurried back inside. He called upon his demonic power, before placing another barrier over the room. Naraku would not pull the same trick more then once. Rin was under his protection, as were the other children now.

"A little over protective of a small girl, taiyoukai," Naraku laughed. "Hai, I do see why Katana would leave you now. Why stay with a ningen lover?"

The puppet leapt up to attack him, but something happened. Sesshoumaru continued to watch, as suddenly Katana entered the battle. He'd expected her to enter with less energy than she was showing. However, she leapt onto the puppet's back, oblivious of the taste, as she sank her fangs into the puppet's neck, and began clawing at his back. He began falling back toward the ground, as Sesshoumaru continued to watch. He hadn't expected such an animalistic response from his intended. For some reason it turned him on.

Another puppet purred, while the one she held barked with laughter. However, Katana did not notice. Her eyes were locked with that of the taiyoukai's, who dropped Tokijin to the side. He jumped to the ground, which was where her short battle with the puppet was now held. He'd fallen from the sky long before, until he finally landed on the ground. The poison that leaked from her fangs began filling the puppet, making it fall to pieces, as she ripped the different tentacle like appendages from him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, gazing around at the other six puppets. His intended seemed to understand, for she lifted herself from the silver goo she'd created from the original puppet. Her mouth was dripping with danger poison, which she allowed to continue and flow freely from her lips. It was acting like quickly flowing drool, which traveled down her chin, and splattered over the ground. She looked dangerous, yet her eyes told him that she was still fully in control, and now calmed from her experience out in the forest.

Katana watched silently, as Sesshoumaru began his transformation. She too would in the end, since they would need to attack quickly before Naraku decided to retreat the puppets to a safer distance, which might put them into a more dangerous position then they already were. She watched as the once nearly closed eyes seemed to double in size, the blood red color gazing at her. His jagged markings grew, just as his mouth began stretching into a muzzle. A white mist, must like when she'd first seen him transform as a ningen, floated around him, growing in size with each passing moment.

Her own beast screamed for control, as she suddenly felt something pierce her back. She was still completely dry from the rain that continued to fall from the sky. It was truly like it was crying for them. As if it knew they would not cry for themselves. Well, if it was, then it would bloody well leave her, _and _Sesshoumaru be. They did not need there pity!

She turned, ripping the tentacle from the puppet that attacked her. The green spiked, snake-like shape tried to wiggle from her grasp, but her Dakkasou quickly disposed of it. She knew from the howl that filled the area that Sesshoumaru had fully transformed. She could feel the quake in the ground as he moved to walk, but paid little attention as she pulled both her swords from her sides, and tossed them a small distance.

She would not transform completely.

Naraku need not see her true power.

The puppet seemed to gaze at her thoughtfully, as she snarled. Her eyes bled completely, the small purple silt her pupil as she felt her clothing begin pulling into her body. Much like when she transformed with Kouga, she would only look like a werewolf. She knew what it looked like, since Master Zuku forced her into the form for hours on end. However, she had not used to form in so long that she could not help but feel exhausted afterward. Now, though, she would not. She was at full strength!

She felt her bones stretching into their new form, just as she felt her nose, mouth, and jaw stretch away from her face to form her muzzle. She felt her ears sink into her head, before another set sent a piercing pain through her as they unfolded themselves on top of her head, pointed straight toward the sky. She felt her muscles expand, growing more like that of her true forms, but smaller – this also sent a strange sensation through her, since her skin had to stretch in order for that change to happen. She felt her heels suddenly rise off the ground, becoming like an inus, as claws forced their way through her flesh. Fur pushed its way through her flesh, which didn't cause pain, but made her feel like she was being tickled all over.

She felt everything! She felt powerful in this form!

The light mist of demonic power it created expanded away from her form, gently drifting away. She stepped forward, her jaws snapping, before she snapped her head toward the draining sky, and howled. She knew that almost every guard had to be staring at her, but she did not care. She merely ran forth, happy to know that she could be able to rip apart something apart of a being she hated.

Sesshoumaru swished his tail around, letting out an inu laugh as his intends smaller, more human looking form shot forward, clamping its fangs around its first opponents head. He watched for a moment as she ripped the head from the puppets, before shredding the clothing it wore. The Dakkasou dripping from her fangs, and her claws was all it took to disintegrate the puppet in a matter of minutes before she went after the next one.

He stepped forward, allowing his jaws to clamp around a puppet's form. Like a pup playing with its newest toy, he swung it around, feeling his ears slap against the side of his head. His eyes closed as he felt the tentacles slap against his gums, obviously trying to break free of his hold. However, as he stepped on one that dared stab his paw, he crushed the puppet by using more pressure with his jaws. Looking toward his other opponent, he opened his jaws, allowing the small wooden figure to fall toward the ground. It had already slit in half, telling him that the puppet was dead.

Feeling another pinprick in the bottom of his foot, he raised it. The puppet underneath began yelling things at him, obviously trying to make him go into a bigger rage. However, he merely did not listen, and batted it gently with his paw. He watched as it flew a couple hundred feet, before he stopped it with his paw by leaning on his back legs. He had not allowed any miasma to flow from his mouth, but leaning down to breath on the puppet he allowed some to escape him. It filled the air, destroying whatever it touched, before dissolving into the air.

Katana's victory howl filled the air, as he shot a glance toward her. He saw her standing over another puppet, talking in the human tongue, before thrusting her claws deep within its chest. She ripped out the small wooden figure that Naraku used to control it, before letting out another howl. She gazed around the battlefield, before disappearing – not completely from him, since he could still see her, but she reappeared by his paw.

Something stabbed him in the eye as he snarled. Closing the eye, he swung his head to the side to see the last puppet-shooting tentacle, after tentacle at him. However, his thick fur stopped most of the attacks, while others felt like small pricks against his powerful legs. The one that had caught him in the eye, though, would cause this puppet its demise. He growled in his native tongue, the ancient tongue of the inuyoukai as he let out a series of barks that only a few would understand.

Before he went to destroy the puppet, though, a soft weight pressed down on his paw. He growled a little, glancing down toward the only paw he had. Though he only had only leg he was still a spectacular sight to see, true, but who dare stop him during an attack. His red eyes flashed golden for a moment when he saw Katana's inu muzzle press against his leg. Her muzzle affectionately pressed against him, as she continued, letting out a purr of contentment.

He grinned in the best way he could. The puppet hadn't stopped its attack, but when one nearly struck his intended, he snarled, bringing his face down toward the puppets view. He heard the words Naraku yelled before he claimed the puppet's fake life.

"I will have her, taiyoukai! Should that child never be born then my demise shall not be brought! I will kill your first child, and take her as mine—" it said no more as Sesshoumaru destroyed the thing. He threw back his head, feeling his intended do the same, as they let out a single howl. They seemed to mingle with each other, and reach the heavens themselves, for the rain finally slowed as they continued their song. The clouds did not open, but the rain came to a stop as their mighty combination echoed off into the distance.

He did not change back, however. Sesshoumaru was content at the moment in his more primal form, as he laid down in his courtyard. He was lucky that it was large, or he might have knocked over the fountain. However, he did not, and his tail only brushed up against the castle walls. His head lie down on the wet stone, as he felt warm fur press itself against the side of his face. He opened his quickly healing eye, and gazed down at the smaller form of Katana. She was slight letting out her delight to be near him, her beast obviously more affectionate then her master.

He took in her scent, and growled slightly at the scent of blood. Her left shoulder was torn open, but it did not seem to bother her. He blinked when he saw the wound beginning to close itself. Even for a youkai the wound should not heal for a few days. However, the pink glow told him that her miko side was showing. He would have thought it would have killed her, but obviously he was wrong. It probably understood that in order to survive that it needed the youkai body. Without it, it could not survive, which meant that demonic side must survive as well.

Katana nuzzled against the huge muzzle of Sesshoumaru. Her master was sulking, but she was happy to finally be able to show her future mate some type of affection. True, her master was too distrusting for that, yet, but in the future she was sure that this white inuyoukai would unlock something. Her master would become an affection person when it suited her, but deep down she'd always be the same boring black inuyoukai, who only wished to slaughter.

At first she nearly tensed when she felt her miko abilities course through her veins. Her master could not have, so she did not. However, the beast felt much better after a moment. It was then she realized they had a wound. The soft pink glow around it told her that the miko side was obviously trying to repair their body. For whatever reason she was glad, for someday they'd need to accept both sides. Someday they'd have to combine to create a true miko inuyoukai. However, for now they were separate, but the miko side seemed to understand after this battle that they needed each other to survive. Though the soul was gone, the miko side knew that in order to survive it must have this new soul alive, or the being would die, and should Master Katana die, then it would die.

For that she was glad.

For that she nuzzled against Sesshoumaru in such a way. Unlike her master she was not ashamed to show their future mate that they did care. That they could feel. That they felt something for him! Besides, her master was somewhere within their mind marking up another bit of respect for the taiyoukai, because he'd protected Rin. She'd seen it, they both had. He hadn't gone into a rage, but held it back until he got Rin to safety. That meant their future pups' would be safe in his care.

He would be a good father. For that it was kind of like she was rewarding him. Besides, her master wasn't going to do it, so why not allow their future mate a little bit of comfort?

Sesshoumaru let out his own growl of contentment, wagging his tail a little. It felt nice. Though it would probably be better if she transformed completely. He would not ask that of her, though. What she gave him at the moment was what he would take. Then, when her colder side was in control later, he would remember that there was a side of her that wanted to cuddle. There was a side that wished to seek that type of affection from him, and no one else. Even if his own master might be a little angry that he, the beast, was allowing this kind of affection in public. Who cared what that stiff thought, though!

Besides, he felt comfort. He knew that his castle would need to be put back to order once this was over, but for now he would allow his intended to comfort his soul. However, she began doing something strange, and he pulled away a little to see her better. Her tail, though short in this form, was wagging against him, as she began to sing in the human tongue.

Strange that she would try and comfort the entire castle. However, as she began, even he felt peaceful, and slightly sleepy. However, he held himself awake, listening to the words that she sang in this primal form. It had to be a song from where she came, for he'd never heard it before. However, the words were beautiful, just as she, herself, was.

"_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara_

_Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_Kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me _

_Ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_Tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de_

_Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada sono mama_

_Come my way_

_Mou hitomi tojite_

_Come close to me_

_Mou nemureba ii_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_Tada koko ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Calling out _

_Can you hear me? yea_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_Kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me _

_Ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_Tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way _

_Come close to me," _Katana's tongue rolled the last word. Her miko side, trying to not only comfort herself, but everyone else, pushed the music into the air. She heard many fall under her spell. She watched as the guards before her seemed to fall into a daze. However, the comfort the words brought was enormous, and though she felt her master pushing to gain control, she knew that because of the side she'd thought she'd have to continue to hold down until the right time, the House of the Moon could sleep in peace that night, instead of in wonder if Naraku would attack once more.

She didn't know why, but she'd felt the tension inside the House of the Moon. It was like she, herself, was feeling it, but she knew she did not. She knew that Naraku would not attack after his puppets were destroyed. Besides, what could he attack with? Naraku had nothing, except possibly his incarnations, but she knew as well as everyone else that Kagura hated him. It would only fit that Kanna did as well. She could easily get them to fight against him.

She'd comforted her intended as well, for she felt him begin nuzzling against her. Though the song was short, she knew from his growling that he liked it. Besides, she didn't think he was going to deny her help to protect not only the physical shape of the House of the Moon, but also the emotional state. For that she comforted them, allowing her miko side to drift the comforting tune, and feelings over the area.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

_Words: 18,151_

_Yea', yea', I know. Lo-ong… and slightly boring at parts, ne? The end got messed up, too, cause I became tired toward the end. Sorry 'bout that!_

Anyway, you're probably wondering why it pops up saying there was a new chapter, and gave you a bad link. That's because I put this up as a new chapter, and then I switched it with another chapter. That way it would send out word that there was a new chapter. Then, I deleted… or I'm going to delete in about two days, the 'new' chapter. I just didn't want to get rid of all my helpful reviews. You guys really have helped me, and you've inspired me.

O, and I figured I'd tell you. My friend is doing much better. Her baby should be fine from what the doctor said, since I only hit her once. However, he said I might have caused a little bit of damage, which might cause problems during the birthing. However, he also said that I did good and I should be proud that I helped my friend. He said that I will be one of those people that he never forgets, because I fought to save my friends life, even though – if under worse circumstances – it could have ended with death.

My sister is doing better as well. Her counts keep going up and down like usual, but finally on Thursday we had a break through. Her counts went from 0, to 700, which is pretty good considering everything. She came home on Saturday, when her counts were much higher. I wasn't told how high, but I'm just glad to have the squirt back in the house. It seemed so… boring without her here.

O, did you know that Kingdom Hearts 2 came out! I'm so excited. As you can see, from your guys help, and from all this good news I've finally been getting, I'm much happier. My mom decided to buy my KH2 on Monday or Tuesday, because of all the good I've done. Usually she calls me the hellion of the house, but she was – surprisingly – not surprised that I helped my friend. Um… anyways, enough about my life! Ah… lets see, oh yes, next chapter:

**Chapter 34 – **The Change

_Don't hate me for this, I'm tired._

_No, this has nothing to do with Katana, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku._

This chapter is about Kanna! I figured I could have Inuyasha attacked, and we all know how Kanna feels about him. Well, you'll get to see her true demonic form. _Hey! It's my fic!_ Since she has new powers, I figured she'd be stronger. Well, since I've finally decided how strong, I decided that she will have a true form. Of course, I won't tell you want it is, but the next chapter, _which will be shorter then this_, you will see exactly what happens to the once small void youkai when she transforms!

_Fun, ne?_

Hm… hmm… lets see. Hm… hm… ah… well, I've come up with seven new fics! Not that I'll write them. I'll probably forget about them after a while, but I have come up with some that I know will spark an interest in my mind once I read the summary I've created. You want to know what they're called then go to my profile. I'm not telling you. NOPE!

Ok, tired now. I wrote this small little like after fic set, which you can read, or ignore, I don't care. Anyway, I'll see you some other time, and here we go!

_Kiba_

Kiba: Hello Ever---

Inuyasha: --_puts hands over her mouth_—Now… I'm gonna run this joint!

Kiba: --_waves hands around_—**MmMMMMMmmmMMMMHHHHMM!**

Sesshoumaru: --_walks in, arms around Kagome's shoulder_—We can't understand you wench, you should stop trying

Kiba: --_glare_—

Kagome: Inuyasha, you really should leave Kiba alone

Inuyasha: Why's that, wench?

Sesshoumaru: Yes, you really should leave the woman be, hanyou. After all, we all know that you have grown _fond _of her ass, but you don't need to molest her. That's below even you

Kiba: --_blush_—

Inuyasha: Shut up, Sesshoumaru! I asked Kagome a question first, so let your bitch answer before going off on those little _conversations _you have that no one listens to

Kagome: --_fists clench, glaring_—**_SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit BOY!_**

Inuyasha: --_slammed into ground; groan_—

Kiba: --_crushed underneath him; stars spinning in her eyes_—_ZZZZZZZzzzZZZZZZz_

--_Five minutes later_—

Inuyasha: --_jumps up_—Goddamn wench. Why'd you do **that**?

Kagome: **_SSSSSSSSIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!_**

Sesshoumaru: When will you learn, hanyou?

--_Inuyasha slams into the ground, back on top of Kiba_—

Kiba: --_gasps for air as her eyes snap open_—**GET HIM OFF MMEEE!**

Kagome: --_hand over mouth; eyes wide_—Oh, Kiba, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were laying right there

Sesshoumaru: Laying? More like she was crushed, though we all know she probably liked it

Kiba: --_little dizzy after getting enough air into lungs_—Please… get him off me

Inuyasha: --_groan_—

Sesshoumaru: Up we go, hanyou –_picks him up, only to toss him a few feet to the left_—

Now, my love, how much ramen have you been feeding him… daily?

Kagome: --_blush_—Why?

Sesshoumaru: --_bored look, glancing toward door_—He weighs more then usual

Kiba: --_stands, waving hands_—More is **NOT **the word, Sessho! He weighs a ton!

Sesshoumaru: --_eyebrow raised_—How would you know how much he weighed before?

Kiba: --_blush_—Tell him, **Kagome!**

Kagome: Wha? Me?

--_Kikyo walks in, hanging on the arm of Suikotsu, since they had been spending 'time' together to get to 'know' each other_—

Kikyo: She wouldn't have told you otherwise, reincarnation

Suikotsu: --_disappointed look_—Kikyo…

Kikyo: --_dreamy stare_—Yeah?

Suikotsu: Look… its… well, its not working out, ok! I think we need some time _apart _from each other

Kikyo: **_WHAT?_**

Suikotsu: I'm sorry, Kikyo… its not you, its me

--_Kikyo tears up as he leaves, before turning on Kagome_—

Kikyo: This is all **your **fault!

--_Kiba sighs before pulling out a piece of chalk. Kneeling on the floor she drew a symbol there, before she stood and begins to chant, casting the spell she wanted_—

--_Mist surrounds Kagome's body before she transforms into Katana_—

Kikyo: --_pales_—**OMG**, I'm gotta here, guys

--_Kikyo runs for the door_--

Katana: --_glare_—That's right, keeping running, bitch

Sesshoumaru: You look even more beautiful then ever, my love

Katana: --_glares, before transforming back_—

Kagome: --_tears_—What does that mean?

Sesshoumaru: I merely meant you looked stunning. Please don't cry, my love, you look stunning in any form

Kagome: Oh… I love you, Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: I love you too, my dearest

Now… I want to know how you know how much Inuyasha weighs, Kiba?

Kiba: --_nudges Kagome_—Well, tell him, Kagome

Kagome: --_sighs_—Fine… I've… well… you see, Sesshoumaru. This has happened more then once. It was really embarrassing…

Sesshoumaru: --_leans forward to whisper_—You can tell me later, love

Kagome: --_blush; whispers_—Can… we go somewhere more private? I'd… like to tell you now

--_Sesshoumaru and Kagome move toward the door, holding each other like they usually did_—

Inuyasha: You really need to take this subjection spell off me, Kiba… She shouldn't be able to do it more then _on_ set

Kiba: --_turns_—Why? If you pay me $19.99, plus shipping and handling I'll give you one for Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha: --_eyes brighten; begins digging through his pockets before frowning_—Man… I only have $16

Kiba: --_shrugs_—You're screwed then, cause I'm not taking it off unless… you pay me twice the amount Kagome paid me

Inuyasha: --_eyes widen_—How much was **THAT**?

Kiba: $150… she really wanted the spell to last… I think Sesshoumaru helped her pay for it

Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill that bastard

Kiba: --_turns blazing eyes up to him_—**YOU CAN'T KILL MY BEST CHARACTER! HE'S THE ONLY THING I GOT GOIN' WITH THESE FICS!**

Inuyasha: --_hurt look_—What about me?

Kiba: --_turns away_—Ah… well, Inuyasha. You're great… but Sesshoumaru and Kagome keep these fics goin'

Inuyasha: Why?

Kiba: --_annoyed look_—Because these are Sesshoumaru **AND **Kagome based fanfictions

Inuyasha: --_disappointed look_—

Kiba: --_thoughtful_—Hey, when did you get up, anyway?

Inuyasha: Just a few minutes ago

Kiba: --_strange look_—Ah… ok, Inuyasha… Anyway, I'm gonna go find Haru

Inuyasha: --_jealous look_—**_WHO THE HELL IS HARU!_**

Kiba: --_motions with hand_—Come on, Inuyasha. You can come too

Inuyasha: --_smiles_—Ok, now we're talking!

Kiba: --_sighs, shaking head_—Well… we'll see you later!

--_They step off stage together_—


	34. The Change

**Beta:** The-Lady-Maribell

_Thx again, Katie!_

_Kiba_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34 – **The Change

Inuyasha shook his head, looking over at the demoness who'd insisted on taking him to the '_River of Fire_'. He did not trust he, though, for he knew that she could easily enchant him once more with her magical flute. Then she could do anything with him, since he felt so _naked _at that point. He felt vulnerable, yet he did nothing to stop it from happening. It was like his entire body felt comfort surrounded by her music, thus it did not respond the way he wished.

Her mere name sent chills through his body. _Kanna_. That was the only word he continued to think of – it was rushing through his thoughts, no matter how many times he tried to push it away. If he was correct, and she was not lying to him, then she was indeed Naraku's incarnation. If she was the Kanna created from Naraku's flesh, then she was also the same creature who'd pulled Kagome's soul from her body.

He could still remember the moment like it was merely yesterday. However, he knew that yesterday was the day that she'd insisted on _accompanying_ him, as she put it. Still, the memory would forever haunt him, since it was the only time Kanna had ever managed to completely pull Kagome's soul from her. It was the only time she'd managed to control his dear Kagome.

_Her eyes were blank looking, as she continued to stare at him. They looked black, instead of the color he loved to look into when he could. That scared him, since the last time Kagome ever gave him that look was when Tsubaki had decided to use Kagome's shards to control her. It frightened him that it might have happened to her once again, and he felt like he needed to call out to her. _

_"Kagome?" his voice nearly cracked, fear gripping his heart. He would never admit it to her, but he truly loved her. Whether it was because she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, or merely Kagome, it did not matter. Merely that he loved her, which he'd finally come to terms with. _

_He didn't know when she'd gotten ahold of the item, but she raised a knife for him to see. His nose twitched, a metallic smell assaulting him at full force. He knew that smell, yet even as he gazed at her, he could not understand what it was. When a single red drop fell from the blade, however, he knew. His mind finally gripped what the smell was. _

_Blood. _

_"Inu… yasha…" came the faint reply. It was not Kagome's voice, but it came from her lips. The hauntingly familiar tone, however, was what caught his attention. He'd heard it somewhere, but the situation blocked it from his thoughts. He didn't care; as long as he made sure Kagome was all right, everything would be ok. _

_Another voice, one which seemed to be in the background, shouted, "Inuyasha, get down!" _

_A hand grabbed his shoulder, pushing him to the ground suddenly, as he heard the swish of the blade. It cut through the air like butter, the blood splattered on any surface as it flew off the silvery metal. His ears picked up the sound of the blade hitting what sounded like bone as Sango's taijiya boots came into his sight. _

_"Miroku, I'll handle Kagome, get Inuyasha away," Sango said, pushing against their friend. Her weapon easily pushed the smaller girl away, just as Inuyasha got to his feet to watch as Kagome's body hit the wall. _

_She recovered instantly, her head snapping up to look at them. Her lips moved, the word, "Inu… yasha…" coming from her. However, this time it was followed by, "die…" The blade in her hand was gripped tighter, as she stood on her feet. She did not lean over to brush off her skirt as she usually would, but instead went forward, rushing right into Sango's __hiraikotsu. She did not seem to notice, for her dull, lifeless eyes continued to gaze at Inuyasha. _

_"Inuyasha, we must leave," Miroku growled into his ear. He would not be moved, though, and tried to simply move forward. However, Miroku held him back, pulling him toward the door. _

_They were inside the headmen's house, since Miroku had performed an 'exorcism', but hours before to acquire the place. They were in one of the finest rooms until Miroku finally slammed his shakoju against him. He was unprepared for it, which was why he was sent through the sliding door, crashing against the wooden walkway outside. _

_"What the hell was that for?" he yelped, ready to spring back inside. The look Kagome'd given him truly frightened him, and he wanted to help her. He would give up his own life to find a way to save her. _

_Miroku knelt beside him, gripping his haori to haul him up. For a monk he was pretty strong, which instantly brought him to his feet. Miroku's eyes bore into him, as he said, "We must leave, Inuyasha. We must find the one who's done this to Kagome." _

_"What's happened to her?" Inuyasha said. He heard the ripping of flesh, and heard Sango give a small grunt in pain. Obviously, from what he'd just heard, Kagome was determined to - as she said, 'Inuyasha, die' - kill him. _

_Miroku shook his head, saying, "I do not know. I do not know…" _

_Inuyasha growled, grabbing the houshi by the arm. He moved them into the yard, off to the side, behind some bushes. He did not know what was happening, but he wanted as much information as he could get; so he decided to do as Sango and Miroku said, and moved away from the place. _

_Glancing up, he saw Shippo and Kirara run outside. The kit was crying, obviously, upset with what was currently happening. The neko, however, merely pushed him along, as if she was not surprised in the least. _

_"Tell me what you do know," Inuyasha ordered. _

_Miroku glanced up toward the headmen's house, and sighed. "I can no longer sense her soul, Inuyasha. Its like its been sucked from her, and now… Now, her body is being controlled." _

_Fear. _

_Once more he was gripped by fear. "Do you think Tsubaki did this?" he asked, afraid of the answer. _

_"It's a possibility, Inuyasha," Miroku replied, "but I doubt it. Tsubaki is a dark miko, but I do not think she can suck someone's soul from them unless they've been in contact with her. Tsubaki is probably in hiding from the last time she tried to attack us; as you know, she was not as powerful because she did not have the Shikon no Tama. I do not think she could do something of this caliber, though." _

_"Suck…" Inuyasha mumbled. He looked up when he heard a 'thud', and felt another emotion fell him. It was stronger then the last emotion, which he was grateful for. However, it was something that happened a lot to him, lately. _

_Hope. _

_It was crushed, however. As soon as Kagome stepped out, taking a small glance over her shoulder. Her expression was the same as it had been before. She looked like she cared for nothing… a look he got from his brother a lot. _

_He watched as Miroku stood. He rushed forward, before he could stop him, which made him feel guilty when Kagome's knife struck Miroku in the arm. The houshi did not stop, but rushed inside, probably trying to find his fallen love. That was something else he'd finally admitted; Miroku had a thing for Sango, just as Kagome'd always been trying to tell him. _

_Crouching lower, watching as Shippo shot from the corner toward him, he noticed that Kagome paid no attention to anything. She seemed to be looking for something, which from her words earlier made him crouch just a bit lower. Her lack of attention, though, continued to worry him. _

_Shippo broke through the bushes to his side, followed by Kirara. Shippo kept his voice low, obviously understanding what Kagome wished to do. However, he did have something to say, something that made him even more afraid for his friend. Shippo was crying silent tears, as he said, "Kag… Kagome… killed… the headman… of the village…" _

Blood

_The word stung his mind once more. The scent he'd smelled earlier coming back to him. The headman, who's name they had not obtained, since he only let them stay because 'Miroku got rid of the youkai invading his home'. Other then that, the headman had been slightly hostile toward them. The headman had been bleeding when they'd arrive, saying he'd merely cut his hand on a knife. However, the scent from then, and the scent he'd smelled coming from Kagome earlier worried him greatly. _

_The smell had been the same. Which meant: Kagome **had** killed the headman. Not only that, she'd done it because she wanted to. She never would have done that! Miroku had to have been correct about Kagome's soul being sucked from her, because he knew Kagome. Kagome was so gentle toward people that she was more afraid of a small spider then his half-brother, Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. _

_"Iie…" he whispered. _

_Shippo nodded, whispering, "Kagome… also killed… his three daughters… and his son… I could smell them… they must have been," the boy hiccupped, "eating when she came for them…" _

_"Where did you smell this?" Inuyasha replied, his voice grave. _

_"In the dining area. I… I went to warn them… and all I could smell was blood," Shippo whined. "It smelled similar, which I… I thought must have meant they were related… I wanted… I went… I saw… I…" _

_"What, Shippo? What did you see?" Inuyasha asked. _

_Shippo looked up at him through teary eyes, his bottom lip trembling. "I-I… I went in… to see if… any of them were… _alive_… but… Oh, Inuyasha, there was blood everywhere… I got Miroku to show him… and Miroku brought Sango…" _

_"You mean that's why you asked for him?" Inuyasha asked. He remembered when Kagome went to take a bath. When she came back she seemed a little strange. She'd smelled different then one who just went to take a bath, which was something he merely pushed aside, telling himself Kagome was probably using another shampoo or something. _

_He remembered Shippo rushing in, sniffing the air, and rushing straight to Miroku. He'd whispered something in his ear, which caused the houshi to frown, before nodding. From his expression, the houshi did not completely believe the young kitsune, and had wanted to see for himself. Instantly, Sango had gone after him. After that, he'd merely sat there, until he'd finally looked into Kagome's eyes, which was around the time he heard the sound of running outside. _

_"Yeah… I-I… I'd gone to see them because Sango asked me to. When I got there… I found their bodies lying on the ground… Inuyasha, they all smelled like Kagome. Like she'd touched them… So… I came and got Miroku… I knew you could handle yourself…" Shippo sniffled. _

_Sucked. _

_That word hit him as well. He glanced up at Kagome, noticing that she seemed to be frustrated that she could not find him. However, it was then her eyes locked with his, and he knew that she was merely acting like she did not know where he was. She'd known all along, but wanted him to continue his conversation with the kit. She… Whoever was controlling her body wanted him to think she was some type of killing machine. Like she'd turned into something similar to his half-brother. _

_Sucked out her soul… _

_Sucked… _

_Pulled… _

_Gone… _

_The words continued to assault his mind, until he couldn't take it anymore. Over and over again, until he clutched his head, finally noticing that Shippo was trying to see what was wrong with him. However, he did not pay attention, and looked up toward Kagome again. She was still staring toward him, her lifeless eyes boring into his hiding place. _

_Gone… _

_Pulled… _

_Destroyed… _

_Sucked… _

_Dead… _

_Gone… _

_Inuyasha shook his head, trying to make the words go away. He understood there meaning more then ever, which made him shiver with fear. There was that feeling again. He did not like it. Something was wrong with Kagome. He should feel worried for her, but he should not feel fear. _

_Sucked from her body… _

_The sentence constructed itself, and he halted. He was about to run out and face Kagome, who was raising the knife. She looked ready to run straight for him, before embedding the knife into his body. _

_However, he paid little attention toward her. The sentence; the sentence was all he could think of. It'd happened before, right in front of his eyes. But… _

_It clicked… _

_"Naraku," he sighed. _

_"What?" Shippo asked. _

_Inuyasha turned toward him, his eyes filled with hope, "Naraku's incarnation! The little one… that white girl… she's tried to do this to Kagome before! She must have done this. She must have…" _

_"You mean… Kanna?" Shippo replied… _

There the name was forever implanted in his mind. Shippo had remembered the name, which had made him feel like a baka for not remembering it himself. However, even with the name it had not been him to free Kagome's soul, even though it was his right as her protector. Kikyo… Kikyo had shot an arrow into Kanna's mirror, which at the time had been strange, since he hadn't even realized she was there. Now, though, he knew that Kikyo had probably wished the soul, once free, would return to her.

It had not.

Still, though he hated to admit it, he was disturbed with this _female_'s presence. As he rightfully should be! She was _Naraku's _fucking incarnation! However, she was still female. He should not feel so unease, since she was in fact… well, she was supposed to be the weaker sex. Still, she was apart of Naraku, and from the power she'd displayed earlier he knew that she could easily control him.

Hell, the mirror resting on her hip could probably suck out his soul. There were so many things this female could do to him that made him jumpy. He could not help it. When she'd reached out to touch his arm earlier that day, he'd raised his claws in defense. Of course, as a youkai female, she'd merely raised an eyebrow, asking him is he was alright, but…

He wanted to get away. He wanted to run away. He was afraid of this female. After all the things _he_'d ever done to Kagome… she, actually, had the right to kill him. Merely by disrespecting her gender. He had a right to be afraid, though. Not only was she full youkai, but she was also apart of Naraku. That was mainly why he didn't want to be around her.

Something made him do otherwise, though. He believed it to be her eyes. Those eyes which swam with two different colors. Those beautiful orbs, which he could have sworn were turned about him adoringly. He couldn't deny them. Whatever she asked, should those eyes settle upon him, he would not deny her. Something about those eyes reminded him of… of… _of…_

Hell, he didn't know! _Great, now I'm confusing myself, _Inuyasha sighed. He blocked out the youkai blood within him, knowing that it was trying to reply to that thought. However, the female next to him, the same female he was trying to be wary of, was what mainly blocked out the beast. He needed to be cautious of her, which was why he pushed the beast away, and locked it up inside his head.

"Inuyasha?" came her voice. She knew she should not be here. She knew she should not feel this way. However, she felt light while in his presence, and did not wish for that feeling to go away. All her _life _she'd felt trapped, and now, while with him, she felt free. Who cared what Naraku thought, as soon as he was dead – which she would gladly help Inuyasha with – she would be with him.

If he wished it – she, truly, did not know what he wished. He was always tense while he was with her. She knew he had a right not to trust her, but she'd promised not to harm him, or… anything else. She hated that. She did not know what it was like to be touched by a man, but she did know what the dance of life was like. Naraku's sick mind made sure of that. Watching him with some pitiful girl had not been amusing, nor was it entertaining, or arousing, since in her old form she had barely felt anything. However… she wanted to be touched the way she saw Naraku touch that girl… just at a slower pace. She wanted Inuyasha to touch her that way!

She knew this feeling as lust.

She knew she should not have this feeling for said hanyou.

She knew, but she did not care!

"Hai?" he replied, pulling himself away from his thoughts.

"Inuyasha, I sense another youkai near by," she said, her voice sounding dull.

Inuyasha seemed to perk up, his ears standing on end suddenly. "Really? I haven't heard anything," he said.

"Hai… a dragon from the sound of it," she said, gazing off into the trees. It was to their right. It had probably smelled her dear hanyou, and like most ningen hating youkai wanted to kill him.

Her hand clenched at her side. No one would hurt Inuyasha! She knew that he did not understand the power of his new sword, merely from watching him through her mirror when he first got it. However, she also knew where this _secret _'_River of Fire_' lay, and she was taking Inuyasha there. No one would stop them.

Inuyasha nodded, thinking, _good, I can blow off some steam this way. _Grinning at the youkai female, he rolled his left shoulder in its socket, saying, "Give me some warning next time, will ya?"

"Of course, Inuyasha," she replied, her voice still bored. She could not help that; she'd always spoken in a monotone voice, and it seemed to be apart of her. If she stopped, and began speaking like… Kagura, for example, she probably wouldn't seem like herself.

It did not take long for the dragon to show itself. The male was sniffing the air, halfway transformed, before his gaze landed on him. The male grinned, his body shifting into the long form of the Japanese _lung _with bright blue scales. His form continued to grow until he was around thirty feet long. However, the male gazed down at them, his eyes scanning them for a moment, before he growled, "Are you the half-breed creation of InuTaisho?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, understanding the question, but not understanding what this dragon wanted with him. He nodded stiffly, watching the dragon with interest. However, the gleam of the dragon's scales made him narrow his eyes further so he could see, watching the massive head lift into the air.

"Then you are the killer of Ryuukotsusei!" the dragon hissed, his tongue rolling the words carefully around.

"What of it?" Inuyasha said, clenching his fist.

"I have heard much of you, hanyou," the dragon snapped. "I do not suppose you have heard of me?"

"Iie, but who would want to?" Inuyasha laughed a little. He noticed that Kanna had moved a little away from him. Probably for the best, since she'd been locked away in a castle for many years. Even if she hated Naraku, she probably couldn't fight very well, no matter how many times Naraku shoved her into a battle.

"Ryuukotsusei was the leader of our mountain village. The Land of Dragon's, as ningen call it! Your father only locked him away because Ryuukotsusei feared his love for ningen would weaken him! It did, which proved him right.

"However, Ryuukotsusei was also my sensei, and the father to my half brother," the dragon growled.

"You honestly think I care?" Inuyasha asked. He look up into the glowing eyes of the beast, and wondered why its beast did not control it. The dragon's eyes were brilliant green, which seemed to clash with the blue color of its scales. Its _mane _was also green, which gave it the appearance of a water creature, not a mountain one.

"I shall kill you, hanyou," the dragon hissed. "As the killer of my brother's father, it is my right!"

"Then come at me," Inuyasha yelled, cracking his knuckles. He was not prepared when the dragon suddenly struck at him. Its head came forward like a striking cobra, quick and deadly. He barely managed to move to the side before the dragon was left striking the earth.

The dragon raised its head, shaking the dirt from its mouth, before turning toward Inuyasha. "I am Reno, brother of Ryuu, and you shall die beneath my claws, _half-breed_."

Inuyasha moved away, jumping up into a tree. "Someone's already claimed my head, dragon! I'm pretty sure she'd slaughter your entire village if you killed me… then again, she'd probably just kill you for the fun of it!"

"Ah… you've upset a demoness," the dragon laughed. "I would understand should she come to face me, but no demoness will defeat me."

Reno's head shot forward at lightning speed, his fangs gripping the trunk of the tree. Pressure was all that he needed, and suddenly the wood beneath his fangs began to break. The cracking of wood sent many woodland creatures fleeing, merely because they did not understand what the noise meant. However, Reno paid no attention; he would destroy the hanyou, who was not only conceived from the male who pinned his sensei to a mountain side with his fang, but killed him about fifty years later to practice. He was grateful to the other hanyou, the one who'd freed his brother's father, but he hated the one he was now going to kill.

Inuyasha moved from the tree, however, by the time he did, it was already falling, and Reno'd move away from it. The dragon growled in his throat, but Inuyasha was already coming at him. He shot his claws forward, intending on relieving the dragon of his sight. However, he did not intend for dragon venom to be spit in his face when the dragon reared back.

It burned like the seven levels of hell! The skin of his face felt like it was being burned away, yet he knew it was still there. The burning did not vanish, even as he clawed at the venom, scrapping it away from his eye, his mouth, and his nose. The goo seemed to stick to his hands, which made them sting as well, but not burn as badly.

Reno laughed, whipping his tail around. Though as a _lung _he was low to the ground, he was fast. Before the hanyou had time to even wash most of the venom onto his sleeves, which were beginning to melt away, he whipped around, slamming his tail against his chest. Reno watched as he went sailing into the air, before he came down toward Earth, where he hit a few trees, cracking them through the middle before they fell toward the ground.

Kanna tensed, watching as Inuyasha flew. Her instincts kicked in when she smelled burning flesh, and something inside of her wanted more. Something inside of her wanted to tear away at something. She **wanted** to rip apart something. She'd never fought before, though. Not hand-to-hand, at least. She did not know how, but another part of her wanted to tear this dragon apart. Whether for hurting Inuyasha, or simply for pleasure, she did not know.

Reno watched, but the hanyou did not get up. "Is that all, hanyou? Aren't you going to get up, and pull that legendary sword on me? Perhaps you have lost your will to fight.

"Such a shame," he said, noticing that Inuyasha would not rise, "it would seem that you got lucky when you faced Ryuukotsusei. I was hoping otherwise, since I have waited a long time to actually meet you. Now, you must die, hanyou." His tail whipped out, the tip like a dagger, but before he could go to strike the female appeared before the fallen hanyou. Her albino hair had fallen into her eyes, but from her scent he could tell she was not amused.

"Move aside, female," Reno growled. His legs brought him before the female in a flash, where he rose onto his back legs, wrapping himself around other part of his long form. It made him seem bigger, which he hoped would move the girl. He could tell from her smell that she was pulsing with power, but did she know how to use it?

He did not know. Being a student to Ryuukotsusei, he knew to not trust even a female while in battle. Though they might seem weak, they could put up one hell of a fight if you threatened something they loved, or protected.

Inuyasha cracked open the eye that did not hurt. He'd managed to scrap away the venom, but knew from the massive stinging that some had gotten into his other eye. That was not good, but, at least, he still had the other one. So, he looked in front of him to find Kanna standing there. Her hair had lifted around her by an invisible wind, which was strange, since he could have sworn he'd saw that happen with another youkai he knew.

"I will not allow any harm to come to Inuyasha," Kanna growled. Her voice was deeper then before, making her sound more dangerous then she actually felt. At the moment, since she'd never faced off with an opponent using pure force, her heart was pounding. However, the feeling inside of her continued to grow, and she felt her skin begin to burn.

She was protecting him… why? Inuyasha did not understand, but he knew at the moment a sheen of demonic power began forming around her that she was going to transform. He knew he'd seen it somewhere before, but hers seemed different. Her power made the blanket of _mist _seem… purplish. It rose off the ground, circling her like a tornado, which made her the eye.

"Foolish female," Reno hissed. "Protecting a hanyou is beneath any youkai. Female or not." He knew what was happening, and he did not like it. The power she radiated told him that she was changing for the first time. It pulsed around him, crackling against his scales, and he almost felt a bit of panic toward the situation. However, a first-timed transforming demoness would not be hard to deal with depending on her species… he really could not tell.

The mist only grew to around twenty feet, telling them both that the demoness still had time to grow. However, when the mist broke apart, Reno hissed with rage. He did not understand how she could become _that,_ since she did not smell like any tori. It did not make sense that she would take that form.

Inuyasha allowed his eye to widen a little. Kanna stood before him, her white features shaking as she let out a screech. Her talons scrapped the ground, their black color gleaming almost as much as a young dragon's scales. However, what caught his eye was the features that stuck nearly straight off the back of her tori-like head, causing them to seem like one of those _cac_-_a-tools_… something Kagome had once said she wanted. She'd shown him a picture, and the features coming from Kanna's head seemed much the same. However, her golden beak was what caught his attention next, since her coat of features weren't really that interesting – they were just white, like her hair was. The beak stuck out more like a hawk's, thin, and deadly looking.

A gleam caused him to move his eyes from the stunningly black eyes he'd move to gaze at next. His eyes caught sight of a chain, which hung around Kanna's neck. The links were wide, and as she leaned forward a little he saw the mirror she carried hanging off one of them. Looking closer, which was hard to do with only one eye, he took in the flute like designs on the different chain links. It was hard to see looking up toward the sun, but he caught sight of it.

… You could find the same designs on the end of her beck. Strange, as it was…

"Move female," Reno hissed, making himself seem bigger once more. However, the tori merely spread her wings, giving him the same screech he'd heard once from an eagle. She seemed like a type of tori all her own, since he'd never seen a female that looked like that. He could tell by looking closely that her outer features were white, but her second layer was silver.

Kanna flapped her wings a few times, testing them, as she lifted her talons. With ease she grabbed hold of the dragon, which seemed startled by her sudden attack. The dragon attached its fangs to her belly, which made her give another tori screech, since she could not come up with ningen words. She felt like she could no longer speak in the human tongue.

Reno clamped onto her belly tighter, knowing his grip was actually very weak. He finally felt fear when he felt the female begin beating her wings, lifting them off the ground. He snarled, trying to tighten his grip and grab onto something else, while his front paws clawed at her legs. She did not seem to notice as his back wrap around her very long tail features.

Kanna felt something else burn in her chest, and let it release. Something told her it would not hurt her, but it was a good defense. It was something she was willing to try.

Her features seemed to flash to deep blues, and blacks, as she suddenly burst into flames. Reno was once again startled, his grip nearly failing him. The heat against his scales increased, and he nearly gave in and released her. She was not just any type of tori. She was an albino phoenix, which frightened him. She was supposed to be extinct!

Inuyasha watched, his eyes widening when Kanna's body erupted into flames. They floated off her tail features, turning into sparkling bits in the sunlight. However, she turned her attack, and began diving toward the ground. He continued to watch, trying to pull himself into a sitting position, as she turned her dive into a spiral, causing the dragon Reno to loosen his grip, before she flapped once and turned her dive into a sudden climb. This move ultimately caused the dragon to finally fall from her form, crashing into the ground below.

Kanna gave another screech, flapping in the air like she'd flown all her life. Her eyes looked down her beak, and she caught sight of the dragon. Her flapping caused her to seem like she was merely hovering in one spot, before she flapped again and went into a back flip. With that she began diving once more, her form ready to flip again so she could dig her talons deep into the throat of her enemy.

Lifting his head, Reno felt weak. The impact was enough to create a huge crater in the Earth, yet it really didn't seem all that big, since he only sank into the Earth a bit before he began sliding, which crushed many trees in his wake. Yet, if he hadn't landed at an angle, he would have probably sank deep into the Earth, cracking more bones then he probably already had.

Kanna was closely in, Inuyasha could tell. However, when he least expected it, she flipped once more, her wings flipping higher into the air to keep her speed. Then, she flapped, her talons gripping the dragon by the throat and lifting him off the ground. She continued to flap, stopping herself from completely landing, before she lifting the limp dragon completely off the ground. Reno looked like a dead snake, more then a dragon as he saw Kanna once more erupt into flames, lifting into the air.

He lifted his claws to call out to her as she began flying away. However, something told him that she'd be back. Something told him that she'd return to him. She was merely disposing of her prey… or perhaps she'd eat him. Alive. He was sure the dragon wasn't dead, yet, but he really didn't care.

Groaning, Inuyasha told himself to just be glad it was over.

oOo

"Hold still, Inuyasha," Kanna complained, her voice her natural tone. She'd returned about an hour before dusk set in. However, the hanyou was stubborn, and she was now sitting on his chest, still trying to get him to willingly open his eye. She wanted to see the damage; since she was worried he might have lost it. Not just blinded in the eye, but it had actually melted from the socket.

"Iie, get off!" Inuyasha replied. He tried to shove her off, but she was stronger then him, simply because she still had not completely returned to her normal humanoid form's strength. However, this situation brought back memories of when Kagome first found him hurt, and had sat him, and began trying to tear his clothes off. He did not want to remember the part when Keade and those stupid kids came into the picture, though.

Her anger giving way, she snapped, "Open your damn eye, Inuyasha!"

A command, not a suggestion.

"Why the hell should I?" he growled.

"Then we may by on our way," she snorted, the breath hitting him in the face. She noticed how he merely glared out of the eye he had opened, before turning his head. Growling low in her throat, she gripped his chin, and snapped his head back toward her. He looked stunned, before she gripped his left eyelid, and lifted it.

She knew it. The eye was glazed over, telling her the damage could not be removed. However, Inuyasha would have to live with it. She shook her head, watching as Inuyasha blinked with it a few times, before trying to sit up. She helped him, moving off to his side, and watched as he waved his hand in front of his eye.

"I'm blind, aren't I, Kanna?" he sighed.

"You are blind in one eye, hai, Inuyasha," she replied, her tone soft.

"JUST GREAT!" he yelled.

She backed away, knowing he did not see her do it.

"NOW, I HAVE TO NOT ONLY FIND A WAY TO BECOME STRONGER, BUT ALSO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT WITH ONE FUCKIN' EYE! I **HAVE** TO LEARN HOW TO SENSE AN OPPONENT, INSTEAD OF SEEIN' 'EM COMIN'! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!" he continued, "DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE? KILL ME NOW IF YOU DO!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha," she patted his knee, trying to calm him. He seemed to, since he slumped a little.

"Damn it," he mumbled. "I knew something like this would happen. I **knew **that I'd get myself into more trouble then I needed by taking this stupid trip…"

"Inuyasha," Kanna said, "it shall be alright. I have seen wounds from dragon venom. I have not experienced it with the eye, but perhaps it will recover."

"Why'd you say that?" he asked.

"Because, Kagura has been whipped many times," Kanna said, her tone dark. "Naraku finds pleasure in giving her wounds from dragon's venom, because it does not completely heal for weeks. Perhaps your eye will act the same way."

"But I am hanyou," he replied.

"Hai, you are," Kanna replied. A small smile came to her face, "You'll just have to wait a little longer. I'm sure you can."

Sighing, Inuyasha nodded, saying, "Thanks Kanna." With the only eye he could, currently, see out of, Inuyasha gazed out toward the sunset. The presence of the female, created by his enemy, and the sun… made him feel calm for the moment. Maybe losing his eye wasn't that bad…

Even if his sight was gone forever; at least, in his left eye.

**oOo**

_**KibaSin:**_

God… I need to learn when to stop. Sorry, I just couldn't stop typing. My chapters seem to be getting longer, and longer then I actually thought they'd become. However, it makes everything interesting. I'm sure you think so. At least I got this done. I'm now working on not only _Shikon Legend _– since I haven't updated that in a month – but also the next chapter of _The Assistant. _What else am I writing… oh, of course, _Breeding School _should be updated in about… a week, or so. I want to type that, as well, but I had to type for this.

See, I was editing the last chapter, cause I kept writing, 'within', when I had meant to write 'without', but when I type that much… I forget to go back and read it for mistakes. So, I was reading it. I actually only read the ending, with Sesshoumaru fighting the demon puppets, so I need to go back to when Katana was in the forest.

Yes, yes, I know. All Inuyasha and Kanna. I can't help it. I think they'd make a cute couple. I might write a fic containing them, under those characters, with Sesshoumaru and Kagome together, but having Inuyasha and Kanna get together because Kagome'd picked Sesshoumaru like… twenty years before. Since, in my world, a human mated to a youkai would slow their aging process so they could forever live with their mate. Probably… not what someone else might think, but I do! I like it that way, and no one's goin' stop me!

_Ah_… right, next chapter. Yeah, gotta tell you about that, don't I. Ok, most of you, while others like the way I draw this out, are probably itching for that 'Youkai Ball' to begin, right? Come on, don't lie to me. I, too, want to write it, which is why I'm writing the next chapter. Which is why I'm going to tell you that things will jump, like two years from now I might have it named: _Two Weeks Later, _or possibly: _Time Skip, _just to get things going faster. Or, I might just write that they get to the Southern Castle, and then say… something like, Katana's sitting on a window ledge, thinking about the last few days. Yeah, that sounds good. Anyway:

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 35 – **Starting Off

_Yes, yes, short title. Couldn't get mind to think of anything else._

Basically what it says. Katana and Sesshoumaru are heading toward the Southern Castle! You know, the place where the 'Youkai Ball' is being held.

When they get there… will be the next chapter! Yeah, that sounds good. Then I'll probably have another Inu/Kanna chapter, or a Sango/Miroku chapter, or a chapter about whats happening at the House of the Moon. I'm not sure yet. My mind has not been made up, but it will soon enough, now won't it.

_Sorry, _my mind's been skippin' around on my lately. Its like I'll be thinking about this story, and then I'll be thinking about a new story, which I haven't even been writing. Plus… something I'm always thinkin' about writing somethin' and not posting it until I finish another story. That way I don't work on it much, but I do work on it when I can't work on anything else. However, my mind does this thing, where if I read the last bit of what I've written, it will go back to the story I'm currently trying to continue with.

So… um… ah… er… nothing else! So… Bye!

_Kiba_


	35. Starting Off

**Beta:** The-Lady-Maribell

_Thx again, Katie!_

_Kiba_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35 – **Starting Off

Were they really taking all these things with them? True, there were also servants, and guards coming along as well, but what was the purpose of taking all these items to the Southern Lands. She knew that one of the only concubines she hadn't killed was going to be given to Kyo as a gift; the cat could do with a gift, after all. The concubine she understood, since even she knew, from studying in school years ago, that it was considered rude if one did not have a gift for someone coming into power. The girl, the only one who she'd been stopped from killing, and wasn't sent off to the traders, would make a fine gift to Kyo, since _it _had been given to Sesshoumaru by a lesser lord.

The rest of this crap… she didn't understand.

She'd heard that the Southern Lands were starting to go into a bad time, merely because the animals were starting to live the forest, but… once the food for them was replenished they would come back. So why were they taking about two-thousand pounds of dried meat, fruits, some vegetables, lots of different kimonos', six wagons, twelve lesser dragons' to pull them, and a whole bunch of other things she didn't think were needed? These things were, mostly, not needed for such a short trip.

Well, unless you considered the youkai servants, and guards who were coming with them. Since it was for all youkai, only some were actually staying in the House of the Moon, and that was only to protect the young ones she **didn't** want to be leaving to the castle. It was not fair that they had to leave ningen, young children, by themselves with a bunch of youkai she did not know. True, there were some ningen servants, and they would take care of all the needs Bank and Rin had… but…

Katana sighed, flexing her claws. She didn't feel the need to rip something apart, but with the little boy, who was currently her ward, pulling at her sleeve, she **wanted** to rip something apart. Well, not something, but whoever made the rule that ningen could not attend the _Youkai _Ball. If they were adopted, or under the protection of a youkai who was going, then they should be able to go themselves. However, that stupid rule stopped her from taking the small boy who'd suddenly wiggled into her heart with her…

…Or the little girl that Sesshoumaru held parental affection for.

Turning her head, she looked down at the small ningen boy, and said, "Hai, Bank?"

"Lady Katana, how long will you be gone?" Bank asked.

"I do not know, Bank. You'll have to ask Sesshoumaru that question," she replied.

Bank's eyes filled with tears, "You won't leave me here forever, by myself, will you, Lady Katana? You promise to come back, won't you?"

Placing a hand on the boy's head, Katana knelt down until she held eye contact with the now crying ningen. She reached out, and gently wiped away the streams of tears coming from his eyes, when she heard Shippo huff in annoyance. She knew the kitsune didn't care for the ningen boy, since he needed more attention then Shippo, but he'd have to live with it. "I will return, Bank, and when I do, I'll protect you, alright? I promise that I will return."

"But—" he whimpered. His lips came out in a pouty look, and he gave his best puppy eyes, but noticed that she only blinked, but never wavered. He knew that Lady Katana would be true to her word, but what if something happened to her. What if she died? What if she never came back to him?

"Niko will be here to protect you while I'm gone, Bank," Katana sighed. She did not like it when someone cried. She now understood why Inuyasha had never liked it when she cried. The scent of salt made her want to wrinkle her nose, but she forced down the skin, making sure not to show her discomfort. Though she would not complain much about becoming an inuyoukai, she did not like the scent of tears, and hoped to kami she could keep the boy from crying in the future.

"I will bring you something from the Southern Castle; a flower, or kimono, or something. However, I wish you to keep this with you, alright?" Katana held out a hanging piece of metal, which she snapped in half. "Give one half to Rin, and keep the other with you at all times, and I will be here to protect you."

"What is it, Lady Katana?" Bank asked, wiping his eyes with his own haori sleeve. He held the broken, what looked like a chain, and gazed up at the woman who protected him. He felt like this woman could grow into the place his mother had once filled, and become the one thing he'd been wishing for.

"A chain," she replied, "just as it looks. However, unlike a regular chain, I have placed a bit of energy into it. Should anyone attack you, all you need is to think of me, and a barrier will be placed around you. Remember to tell that to Rin, as well, you understand?"

"Hai, Lady Katana," the boy said. Like a pup with tons of energy he shot off, straight toward the little girl who was making Sesshoumaru promise to come back soon. She didn't know how long she'd be away, but she knew that they'd be there until a week after the end of the month. She needed a calendar to figure that out… since she did not know what phase the moon was currently in.

If she did, then she might be able to tell the boy exactly when they'd return. She did not, however, so she could not tell anyone what day it was. Though she hated to admit it, she wished she hadn't left her bag with Keade two years ago… _Wait… my bag was with Keade when I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. Sango and Miroku should still have it. _Katana let her eyes light up with happiness, _great, that means I can get whatever is left inside of it, and all the other things. I wonder if most of it is still useable? _

_Probably, _she heard her beast replied.

She blinked, before saying, _you sound tired. _

_Hai, I know, _it yawned.

Katana smirked, _went a little over board when I allowed you to fight with taiyoukai-sama? _

_Hai, now get off my back, _it replied, growling at her. Apparently the beast wished to merely sleep, which was what it did most of the time while she was in control. She wouldn't need sleep for the next few weeks, though, knowing Sesshoumaru, she'd probably find some along the way. Still, walking through the forest was not safe, even for the strongest of beings, so she would be on alert, even if Sesshoumaru wished for her to sleep.

Smirking toward the beast, she said, _I'm not on your back… though it would be an easy feat. _

_Shut up, _the beast snarled.

She liked this. Finally she was getting back at her beast for everything it had ever said to her. Though at one time she'd actually locked the annoying creature away, hoping that after that it would merely speak to her when it had something important to say, she did like that it was there to talk with. True, at time it could be annoying, and she wished nothing more then to rip it from her soul, but other then that it had good advice, and knew things about youkai she did not. That was about the only thing it was good for. So, she liked toying with it when it was weakened. Then it couldn't do anything against her.

_Isn't that my line, _Katana asked?

_Baka-Katana, leave me be, _it snarled.

That was a first. Never had the beast called her 'baka-Katana'. Not that she minded, since she was not, and it knew it. Still, it shouldn't be saying things about her that in the end spoke of itself as well. _You should not speak about yourself in such a way, _Katana replied.

Strange that she was in the playful mood. She knew that her miko side was under lock and key at the moment, yet she wanted to toy with the beast. Then again, she liked to toy with it once in a while, even just to get on its nerves. It liked to do the same to her, so it was only fair. She just hoped that she wouldn't stay in this kind of emotional state for long. Being like this was not a good thing.

She tensed, however, when she felt a presence behind her. It just seemed to show up, as she spun around, glaring at the male behind her. The inuyoukai guard flinched away from her, running off toward a female servant, who only giggled, and calmed him. From the smell, she could tell he was mated to the servant, and was glad to see that the other female did not feel remorse for the fact that she'd almost taken off his head.

She would have, if given the option.

He'd fled, though. Master Zuku had taught her that you do not go after an innocent who fled. You merely turned the other way, and paid them no mind. It was honorable, since you showed that you do not go after one who is weaker then you, and knew it. If the person tried to attack you, then yes, kill them, but otherwise… leave them alone… unless, you were going out to kill for fun, like she had done a few nights before.

"Lady Katana," came another voice. It seemed that today people wanted to talk with her, which wouldn't have been a problem if she were paying more attention to what was going on around her. Besides, she knew that as Lady of the Western Lands she'd had to pay attention to things going on around the area, or merely become the beautiful shadow to Sesshoumaru. She liked both options, but she was going with the first one, since she wasn't the type of person to let someone else do what she wanted, or needed to do.

Turning her head, she found Cyra coming toward her. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed the other inuyoukai's company, since Cyra liked to talk as much as she had when ningen. She would also listen, which Katana liked, since she might need advice once in a while. So far, however, she had not made Cyra use that ability of hers, since there had been no need. She hoped, that in the future, she would not need it either, since she felt she should not need anyone elses' advice, except possibly her beast. However, no one else would know about those times.

"Hai, Cyra?" Katana asked. Her eyes turned to their normal hardened stare, as she looked down her nose at the shorter female. However, Cyra, used to her stare, merely smiled a little up at her bored look, before speaking.

"Suki-sama sent me to tell you that she would protect the pups' the best she could while you are away," Cyra grinned.

_Suki…? Suki… hm… Oh, hai, the healer, that's right, _Katana nodded. "Good. I am glad she has excepted my request," Katana replied.

"Of course she did, Lady Katana," Cyra mumbled something about being silly, before continuing, "Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru said he'd take her head if she did not agree."

"Really?" she said, turning her head toward the taiyoukai. She caught his eye, and saw him bow his head a little, so she did the same. He probably knew what Cyra was talking about… Hell, every youkai there could probably hear her.

"Hai," Cyra said. "I don't believe he would, though, since Suki-sama is a very old youkai. She was here when Lord Sesshoumaru was birthed – probably helped with it, too. He has to have some type of respect for her. Besides, Suki-sama doesn't fear Lord Sesshoumaru like many others, and merely shoots her nose up whenever he gives her an order."

Katana smirked, "I'm beginning to like this Suki more and more."

Off in the distance she heard Sesshoumaru give an un-lordly snort. He probably didn't approve of her last statement, but she didn't really care. After all, he was only a fourth of the way to full respect with her. He'd have to do something really good to get completely there within a month or so. If he wanted to be there in that amount of time, then he'd have to know more about her, or… help her kill Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha, she wondered what he was doing. After all, she'd have to track him down when the time came. True, she knew that Inuyasha had been tricked into mating Kikyo, but that did not matter. The fact was, he did it, and she still felt the burning hatred over the fact. The small place where her love for him used to reside was currently covered in thick black blood, that continued to drip, trying to resurface; yet it never would. Never again would she allow it to come to life… no, she'd allow another to take ahold of that piece of her heart before she let him have it again.

Just thinking about it reminded her of her rage, which showed in her eyes for a moment. Hatred, rage, jealousy, and desire flashed in her eyes before she blinked it away. She would get her revenge, whether it was by covering herself in Inuyasha's dirty hanyou blood, or by making him her servant until he could not longer take it, and committed suicide. It would make her happy just to see him dead.

"Hai, Suki-sama is like a mother to most in the House of the Moon," Cyra spoke fondly. "She is very wise, and should be with us for a very long time."

Katana nodded, waving the girl off. She'd gotten used to that. Merely flick your hand off to the side and the servant would be off, no questions asked. She'd done it once or twice when a male servant would try and ask her exact requirements, and they instantly shut up. She could have sworn they only did it to be in her presence, which was one of the reasons why she silenced them with a wave, before they fled from her sight.

"Shippo," she sighed, when she felt him behind her. She turned her bored stare toward him, and raised an eyebrow. Why was it the kit was there when she was going to do something else? She was about to walk over and ask Sesshoumaru if they were ready to go, and if they could stop by Edo for a moment or two. She wanted to see her friends, and maybe… just maybe kill Inuyasha while she was at it. Well, unless the hanyou decided to be a coward and ran away. She wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Shippo smiled up at Lady Katana, feeling his love return for a flicker of a moment. However, her bored stare crushed it under her foot once more, and he reminded himself that they could not be together. Her story came flooding back into his mind, and he nodded mentally to himself; they could not be together. However, he would make sure to form his love into that a child would give their parent, like it had started with… before it began growing into this obsession of sorts. "Lady Katana, Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to ask you if you were ready to go?"

"Hm…" Katana replied, her eyebrow rising higher.

"Ok, I lied," Shippo, mumbled. "I wished to ask you if you were feeling any better, Lady Katana? You seemed a little 'out of it', as you would put it, and I wanted to know."

"I am fine, Shippo," she replied, "but I thank you for your concern."

He smiled, his green eyes twinkling with pride. Though it was not a loving statement, it was enough to tell him that Kagome was somewhere in there. True, she no longer acted, or seemed like Kagome, but Katana was Kagome. They were, technically, one in the same. True, the soul was gone, and another had taken its place, but she was still Kagome. Still, he'd never tell her he knew that.

"Come Shippo," Katana said, "We must ask taiyoukai Sesshoumaru if he is ready to leave."

"What about the other youkai?" Shippo asked.

Katana turned her head to look at him, just as he appeared at her side as she walked, "They will catch up."

"Oh," he replied, shutting his mouth.

The distance between them and Sesshoumaru was short, before Katana found herself nearly on top of the youkai. Though she told herself that this was not what she should be thinking about, she got a mental image of herself riding his hips, before she blinked it away. A blush threatened her cheeks, but she held it back, glaring down at the ground for a moment, before turning her eyes up to the taiyoukai who was trying to take a shot at her heart. She could have sworn she felt his fingers probing at her chest, trying to find the cracks to slip inside, before meeting the ice, and metal that now surrounded her slightly bleeding heart.

Those holes that bled, however, could never be patched.

With time, perhaps; but she knew of no other way.

Sesshoumaru dipped his head, showing that he acknowledged her presence, while continuing to speak with his general. His eyes closed for only a second when his head bowed, so he did not see his general do the same. However, he continued his conversation, glad that his intended knew when to keep quiet, and when to speak. Once done, however, he waved the general off, knowing that he'd be there to protect the House of the Moon should it need it.

Turning toward Katana, he saw her bow her head, before looking up slightly at him. Giving her a blank stare, he said, "I see you are well."

"Why would I not be, taiyoukai?" she replied.

"You have seemed a little off balance, is all," he said.

"I know," she replied. "My miko side… has… not approved of my demonic side for some time until a few days ago. I have managed to calm it, I suspect. According to my beast, it feels that we need to be one to survive… but the ceremony to do so… is _complicated_."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said. "Is there something you wanted, Katana?"

"I wished to ask if we could stop by the Village of Edo?" Katana asked, bowing her head once more.

" Edo?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning his head toward the path they would take.

"Hai, the village where you found Shippo," she replied.

"Ah, the place where Inuyasha spilled your blood," he replied.

Katana nodded, "I underestimated him. 'Tis not something that will happen again."

Sesshoumaru nodded, before agreeing, "I will allow you to visit this village."

"I would have went even if you did not," she replied.

Sesshoumaru smirked, before saying, "Which is why this Sesshoumaru shall allow you to go.

"Besides, this Sesshoumaru does not know where your loyalty lies. True, I do know it lies with me, but you must have another place where you are loyal. Perhaps these friends you once talked of. I suspect that you feel the need to protect this village, since it is the place you resided while hunting the Shikon no Tama."

"Hm… seems you were paying more attention to me then you think you did," Katana smirked.

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I'm am ready when you are, taiyoukai," she said, turning her head away. She could almost feel his response, but waited for him to speak. She, herself, was not sure if they were ready to leave or not, but turning her head toward the little kitsune at her side, she knew she was ready. After all, she'd given her protection to both the ningen wards' they had, Shippo would be protected while at her side, and she'd promised she return…

… And a promise is a promise.

"Then let us be off," Sesshoumaru said.

Katana turned her head toward him, to watch as he took ahold of AhUn's reins, before pulling the dragon forward. Stepping into step behind him, she began her journey with him to the Southern Castle. However, before she walked through the gates, she took a look back toward the House of the Moon, and saw Bank, Rin, and Cyra waving toward them, and for an instant brought up her hand to return it, before letting the hand fall back to her side, and disappearing with Sesshoumaru into the forest.

**OoO**

_**KibaSin:**_

_Yeah! I'm done with this chapter! Yay!_

Ok, small rant over. Lets see, I've managed to do a chapter for _The Assistant, _for _Escaping Imprisonment (_Sequel to _Perfection) _and one for _Breeding School _a few days ago. Not to mention this story. Hm… doin' pretty good. Now all I need to do is make another one for _Shikon Legend. _Then, I'll be rolling along like I was before school started up again. Besides… I won't update much next week, or until next week, on… Tuesday.

This is because in Washington State, we're currently going to have a State wide test, called the WASL. Apparently we're the guinea pigs, because we took one last year (7th grade) and we're taking one this year (8th grade). It really sucks that we have to take another reading and math WASL, since we took one last year. Science I can understand, but why take reading and math again?

Oh, well. I'll just have to get used to being used like a test subject. Hopefully they don't decide to make us take another one next year. Its like they want to cram more then we can handle down our throats. Oh, well, we'll have to live with it if they decide to.

Anyway, next chapter, right?

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 36 – **The Loyalty of An Inuyoukai

They're going to go to the village of Edo, only to find it under attack. Katana not only gets to revisit her friends, and speak with them, but also help protect the village she'd first been situated in when her journey for the Shikon shards first began.

So, when that comes out, I'll upload it. Until then.

_Kiba_


	36. The Loyalty of An Inuyoukai

_Kiba's Note: I'm editing the later chapters first, since I'm going to do the next chapter next, and then I'm going to begin editing the first chapters, since they need some work as well. After all, Katie can only handle so much at one time._

* * *

**Chapter 36 – **The Loyalty of An Inuyoukai

His eyes closed tighter, his body rolling to the lie on the opposite side, as his arm swung over to wrap around his wife. However, his mind was elsewhere, dreaming of things he knew might come true if life continued the way it currently was. He knew that someday he might be sucked in by the curse given to his family years ago by Naraku, yet didn't wish to. Should he be sucked away, then his family would be left by themselves, and he'd never see them again. Sango might marry again, and he'd never know to who it might be, for he'd never know of the next man who might win her favor… though, he doubted no one could.

He knew he'd always be the shining star in her heart.

Still, his dream was in turmoil…

_Miroku ran faster, his arm slicing open as he raced past a tree, but did not make any move-to-move aside the branches. He only wished to get away, nothing more. The creature following him, though, wished to devour his flesh… the only thing he was certain of at this point. He wished to run away, since his holy sutras', and charms were not working on the beast, because his family needed him. _

_They were probably locked in battle right at the very moment. The lord of a nearby area had come to take food from the newly restored hidden oasis for the taijiya. How he found it, would forever be unknown. However, he had, and since Sango was but a stubborn woman, she'd refused to give up the food he asked for. So, he waged war on the Taijiya Clan, telling them to be ready within a week. _

_His precious Sango was always ready, but the lesser lord had been youkai, which meant he'd have strong youkai soldiers. Not like the creature following him, which was giving off strange hissing noises he'd never heard. _

_He did not understand it! His sutra should have dispatched the evil being he felt lurking within the body of the _thing. _He'd never seen anything like it, but had heard of it, out of tales from the continent. However, he did not have a Chinese sutra on hand… which he was certain would take care of the monstrous beast. Because of this, his only chance of survival was running, and getting to safety. _

_Miroku dare not use his wind tunnel. The void had gotten bigger, nearly filling his entire palm. He remembered that his father's had done the same… right before… He did not wish to think about it, since it was a sorrowful day when his father was killed. The man who'd finally fathered a child, and only a few years later, killed, because of their family curse, and the youkai that happened to attack that day. _

_Miroku quickened his pace, sure of his speed. He could outrun this monster. He heard the wind chime, which knocked the rings of the shakoju he carried together, almost in harmony. However, he paid little mind to it, since he'd already tried to use it as a weapon against the snake like creature, but even it had not worked. True, it slowed it for a moment in time while it wiggled beneath the seal he tried to create, but in the end it merely shook it off, before coming at him again. _

_Rushing through another set of trees, though Miroku knew he past by many, he scanned the area. He was close to the _ _Taijiya_ _Village__, but not close enough. Besides, his daughters would need to assist him as he got inside, before they could, since he was carrying a few major injuries. _

_At least if he died, he'd die in his precious Sango's arms. _

_Still, the creature pursued him, its snapping fangs leaving small, almost unnoticeable, bruising scars'. Its snake looking head continued to open to show rows, upon rows of deadly fangs; all of which he did not wish to be plunged through with. _

His dream quickened, placing him within a small field, where he confronted the creature pursuing him. Sweat began forming on his brow, as he felt the effects the dream was causing him. Inside his mind, he remembered his father being weakened because of a dream he continued to have, night, after night, after night. At the moment, however, his mind did not seem to understand this, for the dream continued, causing him to give off a small moan, while panting.

_"Youkai, be gone," Miroku shouted, clenching the wound he had on his side. He waved around his shakoju, knowing it would have no results, but wishing it would. Hell, he wasn't even sure if it was a youkai… but he was sure it was, since many youkai from the continent evaded _ _Japan__ each year. _

_Its long neck stretched out, moving to one side, stopping, before moving to the other, only to repeat the process. Its snake like head allowed a tongue to flick out from between its jaws, a yellow substance dripping down from the purple appendage. The lizard like body stood tense, as if ready to suddenly pounce, while the tail swished behind it, moving at a speed he could not match. It did not seem to understand him, but merely stayed there, tasting the air around it, while eying him like a piece of meat. _

_Technically, he was a piece of meat. _

_He did not wish to become another creature's lunch, today, though. _

_Swinging his staff in a circle, he placed himself into a defensive position. It seemed to be when the creature felt threatened, for it unfolded a hold, the black designs hypnotizing him with their stare. However, just as he was about to step forward toward them, the creature lunged, stretching out its neck once more, and opening its mighty jaws to snap at him. _

_Miroku countered, placing his shakoju into a horizontal position, before thrusting it into the creature's mouth. It shook its head, rearing it back, while trying to force the wood from its mouth, but failing. _

_When it saw it could not attack him with its fangs, however, it turned a bit, lashing out with its tail. Miroku managed to escape the first attack, but just barely, watching as the thick, sharp pointed tail slammed into the ground, before wiggling like an eel trying to escape from prey, before pulling out of the ground, flinging earth, and roots everywhere, before it lashed out at him again. _

_Pushing off the ground with his legs, Miroku sprang away from the place he currently occupied. He heard the breaking of dirt, as the creature's long tail sank easily into the ground. However, it did not seem to like the fact that it could not get at him, since it began thrashing its tail again, shifting the dirt within the Earth, before pulling it out. _

_He lifted his arm; feeling chucks of dirt hit the sleeves of his robes. However, it was a mistake to cover his eyes for even a moment, for the creature's tail hit him in the arm, nearly taking off the cursed hand of his family line. Though it might have been a good thing in the end, he'd probably die of blood loss, then the creature. _

_Springing backward, Miroku landed on the ground, his knees nearly buckling underneath him. However, his body was stubborn, and he swayed gently on his feet, before staring the creature in the eye. Its head swayed, as if challenging him into battle, but he refused to react, until its jaws opened, showing off deadly fangs, and began moving it backward into a quick, striking position. _

I will not die today, _flashed through Miroku's thoughts. On instinct, as the creature began shooting forward, he unwrapped the beads holding the fabric containing his curse, before stretching his hand out before him. _

_Instantly, the wind void opened, sucking in everything within its path. The creature's head was almost instantly sucked inside, since it was already upon his hand. However, the creature began digging its clawed feet into the ground, trying to stop itself from being pulled completely inside the void. _

_Gritting his teeth, Miroku let out a small cry. The void was ripping wider as the creature struggled, and his hand began to shake. Gripping his wrist, he became determined not to let the creature get away, and stepped forward a little. However, with not only the creature, and wind going into the void, he began uprooting trees, and pulling in rocks. The void became larger, nearly covering his entire palm, as the death of his father flashed before his eyes. _

_The struggling creature was no match for his wind tunnel, for its legs finally gave out, and it came flying toward him. However, before it slammed against him, its entire body was sucked inside the endless void within his hand. Unfortunately, for Miroku, though, the void continued to grow in size, even though he tried twice to cover the hole with his the fabric and beads his family had used for years to stop the terrible curse. _

_Within moments his hand was engulfed, and the void turned upon him. Miroku felt like he was being ripped apart, and tried desperately to close the void. It would not, though, and he was forced to watch as everything, including him, was taken into the void – the void that would only close when he, himself, was gone from existence… or Naraku. He did not expect, nor did he believe the hanyou would step out before him, and be suddenly sucked inside. _

_Nor did he get his wish. _

_Giving a strangled cry, Miroku felt everything fade… _

Sitting up, Miroku panted for air. His eyes gazed around the hut he was in, remembering that he was in the Village of Edo, and not running through the woods. Beside him was Sango, curled up in the same position she usually took during the night, nearly cuddled to his side. However, tonight he was glad his dear wife did not cling to him like he'd always wished. He did not want her to be woken because he was faced with the dream he had almost every month since the day the wind tunnel formed within his hand.

Placing his head within his hand, which he situated onto his raised knee, Miroku felt the prayer beads wrapped around said hand, and shook his head against them. He knew that the dream was merely that, a dream, but… Still, even if it were only a dream, it had an impact on his conscious, since he feared his life could end the way his father's had.

Shaking his head again, Miroku praised Buddha that his daughters' would not be faced with the curse of his family. This was only because the men of the family were faced with the curse, while the women were not. He could only praise the god he worshipped, because his daughters' could take up normal lives, or trained with Sango to become taijiya, while his first-born son – which he did not have – would follow in his footsteps to destroy Naraku, and vanquish the curse of the family.

Breathing deeply, Miroku laid back down, bringing Sango into his arms, before sighing to himself. He only hoped that they could destroy Naraku before the fateful day when he, himself, was sucked inside the void within his hand. His arms tightened around Sango, hoping that she was not near if it happened, for she, too, would be sucked inside.

oOo

_Why must Sesshoumaru avoid every village, _Katana sighed? Again they were traveling around the outside of a village, which would have been easier just to walk straight through. Ningen would not bother them as long as they didn't bring them any harm. True, she knew that Sesshoumaru did not fear ningen, but he did not like the way they smelled, either.

She knew that.

She, too, did not like the way ningen of this time smelled. Still, why did he avoid **every** village? He either walked outside them, or traveled in a very large circle to stay out of range. It was as if he were afraid they would try and raid their belongings, which would not happen, since she would kill anyone who tried to get their filthy hands on anything _she_ owned. True, it had been given to her, but ningen had no right to take what was not theirs. It was just as bad in the future, she knew that, but they would not take things from her, not while she was youkai, and they were not.

_I thought it was obvious, _her beast replied, giving a yawn.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, _'Tis, but just because they smell does not mean he has to avoid them all. We would have been to _ _Edo__ by now if he had not! _

_His choice, _the beast mumbled, _not yours. _

Growling, she hissed, _Oooohhhh, shut up! _

The beast laughed, _very mature of you, Master Katana, what next? Are you going to throw something at me, or perhaps you'll stick out your tongue. _

_Baka-beast, _Katana snarled, giving it a dark look inside her mind.

The beast seemed to be back to its old self, for it laughed once more, shaking its massive head back and forth. Pounding its paw against the ground, the beast said, _iie, iie, baka, you are wrong; I am not the beast here, I am the master! 'Tis you who are the beast! _

_Do not try to play mind games with me, baka-beast, _Katana snorted.

_You're no fun, master, _came the reply a while later. However, she ignored it, turning her head so she could watch Shippo's small paws step over the roots of trees currently positioned outside of the ground.

Raising her lip up a little, she said, _I am not supposed to be _fun_, beast. _

_Ah… but you should know how to have it. After all, you are the one who… _the beast stopped, as if it had said too much, and turned its head. It did not reply, even after she tried many times to ask it what it was going to say. So, Katana dropped the subject, and turned back to the forest before her, since it was pointless to try and get a refusing animal to speak.

"Lady Katana?" Shippo asked, gripping her sleeve and pulling.

Katana sighed, ignoring the need to rub at her temples. Why was it the kit wanted her attention so much? She'd thought they were over the whole crushing period. Apparently, she was wrong, since the kit continued to ask for her attention, and started calling her 'Lady Katana' like Bank. "Hai, Shippo?"

Shippo gulped, before saying, "Are we there yet?"

Katana turned her head, and gave the kitsune a glare, hissing, "Does it look like we are there, yet?"

Shippo shook his head, feeling the need to sink into a hole and disappear. "Iie… Lady Katana, but—"

"Then, Shippo, do not ask such… **stupid** questions, when you already know the answer," Katana snorted, pulling her arm away from Shippo's hold, and moving forward with demonic speed. Since the kit didn't know the highest speed he could use, yet, she easily got away by placing herself beside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her through the corner of his eye, before saying, "What has upset you?"

Turning her head toward the opposite side of the forest, Katana replied, "I am not upset, taiyoukai."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru growled. "What has annoyed you, Katana? Do not try to tell me something has not, this Sesshoumaru can feel it."

_Stupid mark, _Katana sighed. "I do not appreciate being asked questions that can easily be answered by the asker."

Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding what she felt. Many creatures' asked things merely to get attention, but the questions could be answered easily by merely asking themselves. It was not only annoying, but it also made you think less of them. The way she was currently acting reminded him of all the times Jaken had asked something, when the answer was obvious. Jaken, however, was always a bit on the less intelligent side, so he could excuse him for his idiotic behavior.

Katana, thankful he didn't ask anything else about it, told herself to remember to place one foot in front of the other while walking. It seemed like a minor thing to her, but she needed something to do, since her beast had decided not to talk to her, and she had no idea when it would finally _grace _her with its voice once more.

Well, technically, it was her voice, too.

_You seem to think so much of me, master, _it grinned. _It pleases me to know so. _

Inside her mind, she allowed her misty image to give it a scowl, before shaking her head. She hated to admit it, but her beast made the day a hell of a lot more enjoyable. Of course, that was only because it was the **only **thing that knew everything about her. Her beast was the only thing that knew what made her happy, what made her sad, what made her excited, or angry… it knew everything because they were one and the same.

_Come now, master, don't be that way. _She saw the beast smile, flashing its shining fangs toward her, while wagging its long black tail along the ground.

_You really are a lunatic, aren't you, _Katana laughed?

Its mouth dropped open once more, _how can you say such awful things, Master Katana? _

_I was designed that way, _she continued to laugh, placing an arm around her chest to try and stop it. Her knees gave way underneath her, and she began laughing like crazy.

On the outside, however, her eyes merely lit up, telling the male next to her that she was having a nice conversation on the inside. Her face, however, remained unmoved, and cold, merely staring out in front of her.

_Watch it, master, _the beast pointed toward the mirror to the outside.

Turning toward the mirror, Katana narrowed her eyes, willing her actual hand to lift into the air, and her whip to slice through the tree before her. It fell forward, knocking over another tree in her path, as her feet pushed off the ground to place her atop of the fallen trunk. Like an acrobat she walked over it easily, putting one foot in front of the other, before jumping down when she reached the leaves.

Knocking herself back to the outside of her mind, she glanced over at the curious male. She merely shook her head, and continued forward. Her nose, however, knew that they were beginning to get close, but she also picked up the smell of burning wood… of fire.

oOo

"Hurry up," the panther hissed. "Lord Kyo told us to burn down the village quickly."

Another, her hair black, with streaks of red, asked, "Why were we chosen for this meaningless task, anyway?"

"Because, Edo's miko has died, and they can no longer refuse to do as the Lord of the South asks," the first replied. "For years they've refused to move when the lord tells them, and Lord Kyo thinks its time for them to learn a lesson."

"I know," the second sighed, "but isn't it pointless to kick a panther while its down?"

The first, male, sighed as well, "Hai, but they are not panther's, they are ningen who do not understand the rules of the land. They must be punished."

The others, around twenty of them, nodded at the same time, before moving forward. They were merely blurs, as they jumped from tree to tree, never stopping until they could see the village in sight. However, even then they only stopped for a moment, before swarming down into the village, watching as they villagers began to scream, some fleeing for weapons, while others raced into huts to save themselves. What the panthers didn't expect, though, was for a woman carrying a large boomerang to step out into the pathway, a fire neko transforming at her side.

Sango eyed them, watching as some of the panthers went into defensive positions, while others merely stood there. They looked basically the same, but she would have known they came from the same place even if they didn't, since they were traveling in a pack. Mostly panther youkai were solitary, only coming together if they were following the orders of someone higher in status.

The clanging of metal caught their attention, and they turned their eyes toward a houshi, walking out next to the woman within their path. However, what surprised them was the cheery tone the houshi used when he said, "What brings you here?"

The panther, which had spoken first in the woods, stood to full height. "Lord Kyo, current ruler of the Southern Lands, has decreed that this village be punished for all the years it has refused to follow the rules of the lands it resides in."

The houshi nodded, before saying, "Does Lord Kyo know that this village is mostly located inside the Western Territories?"

The panther narrowed his eyes, "What do you speak of, monk?"

"You are standing on the border between the Southern, and Western Lands, panther," Miroku replied. "We follow the rules set by Lord Sesshoumaru, since the village is mostly located on the western side."

"Lord Kyo has decreed that this village be punished, monk," the panther snickered, "Do not get in our way."

"You'll be foolish to try and destroy this village, cat," Sango replied, bringing her hiraikotsu up over her head. Should one of them even move, she'd send the mighty weapon flying, and they'd learn why you don't mess with a taijiya. Especially when her husband was correct about the village being inside one territory more then another.

"Oh," he replied, smirking. Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers, watching as his squad began moving throughout the village. It was at that point that the boomerang weapon came flying at him. However, his men were already beginning to set fire to the huts, while he faced off with the woman.

Sango watched as the panther jumped into the air, but she had already sent Kirara after him, which threw him off guard. When her hiraikotsu came back into her hand, she spun on the spot, sending it flying toward the panther trying to block Kirara's claws, and fangs. Just when she almost thought it would hit her feline companion, Kirara moved higher into the air.

The panther gave a shocked expression, the boomerang hitting him in the chest. However, when he felt the spinning weapon begin digging into his skin, he slammed his hand against one side, stopping the momentum, before tossing it away. He didn't go unscratched, though, for he clutched his hand to his chest wound, before hitting the ground in a knelt position.

Sango rushed forward, watching as her hiraikotsu hit the ground at an angle, tilting over a little, but staying upright. As she ran, she pulled her sword from her side, and went straight after the panther that was giving orders. Her ears picked up Miroku yelling something about getting water from the stream before the entire village was burned to the ground, but paid no attention.

Once the leader of this group was gone, they would flee.

"Sai, watch out!" another panther called, her claws racking through the flesh of a ningen. However, the youngster managed to get away, and started heading for the forest. For a moment she was about to go after him, but decided against it, focusing on stopping the ningen from stopping them from burning down Edo.

Sai lifted his head, moving as the woman's sword sliced through the air. His wound made him stumbled a little when he touched the ground, but he regained his balance, and tried to shoot forward. However, the wound made even moving hard, and he went into a defensive mode until he could overwhelm the pain coursing through his veins.

Miroku threw another sutra, watching as the panther hissed in pain as its power was sealed away. Once the demonic power was gone, he easily knocked the panther out with his shakoju, before turning toward the slightly shaken villagers. They hadn't expected a youkai attack, but he was glad they were ready for anything, since most of the young ones were watching from the safety of the trees, while the adults tried to force the stronger, quicker youkai down with numbers.

Turning his head, he saw the villagers he'd sent for water rushing back into the village to extinguish the fires already started. However, the panthers were still trying to stop them from completely saving the village, and without some type of stronger help they'd probably have to start rebuilding everything very soon.

Youkai were stronger merely because their demonic ki allowed them to gain abilities ningen could only wish for. They had super strength, and could take out an entire village with a swipe of their hand if they were strong enough. These youkai had a clear advance over them, since they'd brought a great number of them, instead of very few. Though ningen seemed weak, they worked in numbers, which was probably why Kagome, now known as Katana, had once told him that she could only sense strong youkai in her time, but they even they were few. She'd told him that at one point she didn't even think she'd felt anything, but the youkai had gotten smart, and covered their demonic power so they seemed like everything around them.

Youkai were strong, but strength was not always enough.

Sai covered his claws with his haori sleeve, wanting to catch the woman off guard by attacking when she least expected it. However, when he finally saw his opportunity, he swiped his claws through the air, intending to take off her arm, the woman was ready. Another blade shot out from the skintight armor she was wearing, and knocked away his attack with ease.

Hissing he continued to hold his wound, waiting until the bleeding stopped and the wound began to heal. He growled afterward, saying, "What the hell are you woman? Some kind of ninja!"

Sango smirked, twisting her foot to swing her blade completely around her body, before slamming the hilt into the panther's stomach. She heard the breath leave his lungs, as she said, "Since a young girl I have been trained to become a mighty taijiya, like my ancestors before me."

Sai breathed deeply, trying to get air back into his body. "Ah, I see; the last of the youkai exterminators. I'd thought you'd be nothing but a myth by now," he laughed.

"I might be the last, youkai," Sango growled, "but I can still slice you in two."

"I'd like to see you try," Sai replied, jumping into the air. Though his body hurt, he flipped in the air, ready to cut the bitch's head off for even thinking about attacking loyal followers of Lord Kyo. The woman should have respect for such a high figure, yet she was trying to save one little village from destruction. It was a major waste of time and effort.

Sango rolled out of range, before running toward her hiraikotsu, which had sat upright the entire time. She knew the youkai was on her heels, since she heard the panther's impact with the ground. Unfortunately, for the panther, she was already on top of her weapon, and pulled it from the ground, before gripping the straps, and hurling it in a circle before letting it fly.

Snarling, Sai flashed his fangs, before watching the boomerang spin through the air. His ears picked up the sound of wagons, just as a loud snarl of displeasure ripped through the smoke filling air. However, he didn't pay attention as he jumped over the boomerang, and raced toward the taijiya, while listening to the sound of the air shifting.

"How dare they," he heard off in the distance. It was a female voice, one that contained authority, and demanded respect. He didn't pay much attention to it, though, waiting for the moment when he could rip his prey to pieces.

He wouldn't get that chance, though.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes took in the burning huts, fleeing villagers, and laughing panther's. He also took in the fire that burst within his intended's eyes, as she stepped forward, growling with a rabid dog. It was clear she was displeased with the condition she found the village in, and he couldn't blame her. If a village that thought so much of not only his former self, but him as well had helped him, then he would be defending it when it was attacked, no matter what had happened to him, as long as the village stood until the end.

Katana looked over the damage, knowing that most of the huts would need to be rebuild after this attack. However, her eyes scanned the area, taking in the sight of Sango and Miroku's children helping to put out the fires', while Miroku continued to exercise youkai auras, and Sango fought with the, what looked to be, leader of this band of cats. _I hate cats, _she snarled.

_I as well, Master Katana, _her beast replied. It, too, held respect for the way the village treated the ningen Kagome, since she'd merely been a strange girl who arrived without a word, and could disappear just the same. They'd treated her with respect, and probably still did, since they knew of all the good her master had done for the village while she was nothing but a simple ningen miko, who should have been overridden with fear.

She knew her master would help this village for she was loyal to it. An inuyoukai's loyalty ran deeper then a mating bond, until they would give their lives for the thing they were loyal to. Many inuyoukai would die that way, for they'd give their loyalty to someone, and that same person would take advance of it, which in the end killed the inuyoukai. However, it wasn't just their life that was taken, but their heart, for they knew, on those occasions, that the person had taken their loyalty and shoved it down their throat.

"This Sesshoumaru will take out the followers," Sesshoumaru said. "You go help your taijiya friend."

She hated to be ordered around, but Sango was like her sister. The blasted cat fighting with her would die if he even harmed her. She knew that Sango had not been training much for the last two years, but raising her children. It was not fair that a fully-grown youkai was taking her on when she was a little more on the housewife side now.

Shifting her foot, Katana forced herself off the ground, which took her forward at a quickening speed. She merely allowed her arms to fall behind her limply, while watching as the scene of the cat coming upon Sango slowed, his claws rising, while Sango went to defend, but her sword to low to block the attack to her neck, and the cat was coming in too fast for Sango to raise it any higher. She knew that Sango's flying hiraikotsu wouldn't be much help, since it was still too far away to help… However, the cat was slower then herself.

She would be there in time.

Sesshoumaru shot off in the other direction, his claws ready to strike down all the panther's that were currently attacking this village. He knew that his intended could handle herself, and merely went about, relishing in the blood that flew into the air as he struck down the youkai not under his rule.

Miroku cracked a smile, seeing Katana and Sesshoumaru arrive when they needed them. He had not expected either of them, but it was a good thing they had come, since they could use all the help they could get. Slapping another sutra against the forehead of a youkai, he zapped the demonic aura out of it, making the panther no more powerful then himself.

"Akari, we're—" the panther's throat was ripped out by Sesshoumaru, as Akari turned on her heel, her black, and red hair flying behind her as she raced into the forest. She knew that if anything like this should happen then she was to report back to Lord Kyo, telling him exactly what had occurred, and that they hadn't been able to handle it.

Sesshoumaru watched her go, turning toward another cat, before slicing its head off. They were no match for his strength, and it was rather amusing to know that they were actually trying to defend themselves against his attacks. They should have been able to tell he was Lord Sesshoumaru merely by the blue crescent on his forehead, yet they continued to try and fight against him.

Sai felt excitement pour through his body when he saw his chance. However, as he was about to slice off the surprised taijiya's head, a foot connected with his chest, knocking him backward and into the dirt. He ripped his chest wound open again, feeling blood begin pouring from it once more, and winced when he touched a few broken ribs, which he was sure were probably piercing his lung, since he could feel blood rising in his throat.

"Katana," Sango said. She heard Kirara's fierce feline roar, as she turned toward her. Blinking at the sight of Kirara ripping apart a panther, Sango shook her head, turning it back toward her friend; she watched as Katana, in her long black coat and hakamas, walked over to the fallen panther calmly.

Sai cracked opened an eye, watching as the female continued toward him. He snarled, warning her off, but she continued toward him, her footing never wavering as she came toward his fallen form.

Katana smirked when the panther tried to raise himself up onto his elbows. Picking up speed suddenly, Katana stepped up beside the panther, before placing her foot on his throat. Pressing down, she cut off his oxygen, and felt his claws dig into her ankle to try and push her away… or perhaps he was trying to make her lose balance. She wasn't sure; he was weaker then a dog that'd been kicked many times while it was down.

The other panther's went fleeing, each one trying to escape Sesshoumaru's claws, leaving Sai to his fate. They merely wished to save their own hides, instead of helping what they used to call a comrade. All of them, the one's that were alive, never looked back, even when Sesshoumaru cut down most of them before they entered the forest.

"State your name," Katana commanded, lifting her weight a little bit. She knew the panther was dying, and once he answered her questions she would allow him to pass into the afterlife. Until then, however, he would stay, and she'd make sure of it.

Sai remained unmoved, his green eyes glaring up at the sweet smelling inu. He would not budge, no matter how much she tortured him. Unlike his brethren, he was loyal to the Southern Lands, and would not give away information that could hurt their new lord.

Narrowing her eyes, Katana growled, "You test my patience, cat. State you name, or I'll use other means to acquire what I wish to know."

Hissing, Sai replied, "Fuck you, inu."

Smirking, Katana chuckled, "Such language around a woman, cat. You should be ashamed."

Breathing deeply when she pressed her weight against him again, Sai coughed, "Yet I am not."

"Very well, cat," Katana smirked. She thought back to the training her dragon master had given her, and began mixing her two energies together. Though only small, she began using it to probe the panther's mind, taking in everything he was offering her without his knowledge.

_**I must stay loyal to Lord Kyo**_, raced through his thoughts. Katana smirked, waiting for the panther to continue, but he did not. He merely stopped thinking; glaring up at her with the hatred she'd seen within many different beings eyes. It did not bother her in the least.

Raising her claws, she said, "Any last words, cat?"

Sai remained quiet.

"Hm… well, then," Katana smirked, "I guess you have nothing for me to tell Lord Kyo. I'm sure he'll find your death, no-named cat, most unsettling, since you are loyal to the Southern Lands."

Sai's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped opened. He didn't understand how the inu knew that, or even knew whom Lord Kyo was, but she would not get any information out of him. He'd been trained to never make a sound while being beaten, and to merely accept what would befall him in the end because he would not.

Katana had not used this ability since the time when Master Zuku ordered her to read his thoughts, but she could clearly hear his words inside her mind. She could remember everything he'd ever taught her. She would not kill this panther until the time was right.

_"…Never weaken the link between your mind and your enemies, Katana… _

_…Continue to probe their thoughts…" _

Blinking down at the panther, she rolled this knowledge that her wise dragon master had given her. Master Zuku had been trained by his father how to read one's thoughts, for his father had thought it best that he knew of his great family lines secret ability. Master Zuku, of course, had never thought that she, as a member outside his line, would be able to use the ability, but it merely happened one day while Tsubaki was transferring training into her mind from his. It was like her miko side had taken the ability and made it her own, while allowing him to still use it.

_"…You'll find, Katana, that they think the most at the brink of death…" _

_**How…? **_

_"…Should you use the information they give to you against them, they will think more clearly. Your enemy shall give you information they did not want you to have, for they do not understand how you obtained the first bit of information…" _

"I do hope that he understands when I tell him I've killed his most loyal subject," Katana continued, "since your friends have left you.

"Now, what is your name?"

**_How does she know I'm loyal to Lord Kyo, and the Southern Lands? It does not make sense to me… I will not tell her my name is Sai, though. She will not get that out of me, nor will she find out that we were here to burn down the _ _Village__ of _ _Edo__ on Lord Kyo's orders. This village deserved everything we did to them! They should have been obeying the Lord of the South long ago, yet they continue to ignore any threat sent to them_**. Katana found this interesting. Lord Kyo had sent them to burn the village, yet kill no one. Strange…

"I'm also sure that he will punish all those who came to burn down Edo," Katana smirked at his surprised expression. The cat really should stop thinking, but as Master Zuku said, they thought more when you toyed with them. "After all, once I tell your lord that they were attacking the villagers as well… I'm sure you know where I'm going with this… _Sai_."

_**She is some kind of goddess, reading my every thought**_, flashed through the link. Though he was somewhat correct, she ignored it, and pressed her foot closer to his windpipe.

"You have given me what I need, Sai," Katana said, closing her eyes to dip her head. Opening them, she said, "Now die."

As her claws raised to strike down with massive speed, she heard, _**this is the end… Forgive me, Lord Kyo, I have failed you**_, inside his thoughts. Though she pitied the panther a little, she easily lifted her foot, before bringing her claws down for the finishing blow. Blood splattered onto her face as her claws ripped through the soft tissue, before she pulled away, watching as the head of the loyal panther, Sai, rolled away from his shuddering body. His now lifeless eyes seemed to bore into hers, but she simply turned her head away, knowing the villagers would take care of the remains.

"Wow, Katana," she turned her head to see Sango standing next to her, "you really messed with him."

Nodding, she looked back at the panther's body. He was the only loyal cat here, since he'd stayed, while the others had fled. Still, her loyalty was stronger then his. She knew this because he would merely jump ship once another, stronger, cat came into the picture. She, however, was an inu, and would stay by what she was loyal to forever.

**OoO**

_**KibaSin:**_

Man, I want to type more for my other stories, since I only got this, and the final chapter for _The Assistant _done… but I can't. I have to go to bed. Well, I am kinda tired, and I do have school in the morning, so I guess I can't complain. Still, I wanna type, but I can't! O, well, I guess I'll type in the morning, or tomorrow after school.

Anyway, I do hope you liked the chapter. It took me a while to get past the dream Miroku had, since I continued to go over it, thinking, _Maybe I should change that… or that… that doesn't sound good enough… _but I don't like to change anything, since it could mess up whatever else I've written. So, though it was a little confusing, even to myself, I kept it, trying to make it so you'd not get confused yourselves. I hope I didn't confuse any of you, anyway.

O, since I have to go to bed, and I'll update tomorrow, I better make this quick.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 37 – **Letting Go of Memories, Forever

I'm going to give Katana back her bag, right. Ok, so is that it? No! Of course not. See, she used that bag almost everyday while she was traveling with Inuyasha, but she knows once her memories begin coming back that she must let go of them. She must let the past stay in the past, and she does… finally letting them go, forever, so she can continue with her future, and the goal she wants.

So, when I'm done with that, you can read it, ok. Anyway, I do hope to get some of my other stories chapter's done within the next week, so I'll see you either when I do that, or when I finish this.

_Kiba_


	37. Letting Go of Memories, Forever

**Chapter 37 – **Letting Go of Memories, Forever

Sesshoumaru growled a little, flicking the blood from his claws, before glancing around the village they would reside in for a short time. However, though he hated to admit it, Katana would probably influence him to stay longer then needed. These, after all, were her _friends_, ningen as they may be. That, as well, disgusted him, but he pushed it away, remembering the skill he'd seen the taijiya and houshi use many times. True, they were not youkai or hanyou, but they were strong minded, and held great strength within their hearts. Though he hadn't had many _friends _throughout his years, he could respect these people for the weakness they hid by showing compassion and love for others.

Forcing his face to remain calm, and collected, Sesshoumaru tried his hardest not to sneer at the ningen who were currently surrounding his intended mate. He fought not only his own feelings, but also his thrashing beast, which, apparently, didn't approve of one simple fact: there were males, lots of males, surrounding her, staring into her demonic beauty with lust. True, some youkai were said to be as beautiful as the kamis' themselves, who would mate with the weakest, but kindest, of ningen… but Katana **was _not _**that type of demoness.

No matter what those ningen males' thought…

…His intended was not some piece of meat for their pleasure.

Most of the women, however, drug their males away, making his fire die a little, until another male would approach her. The mark on her neck told other _youkai _she belonged to him, but ningen could not tell the difference. He was sure that within a few hundred years they might find a better way to mark each other then a pitiful ring on the finger, but… ningen were not that bright; not bright at all. The women, though, seemed to see the way he lifted his lip in displeasure, before dragging the men who might have been married, but wanted to rut with his woman. He would not allow that; he'd allow her to couple with another youkai if they beat him in battle for the right to mate, but never before.

Another male, obviously more hopeful then the others reached out to touch Katana's hand, as she continued to speak with her taijiya friend. They were discussing the current crop production, and a way to bring less water when it rained, but more from the river when they had a dry spell. Sesshoumaru, seeing the male reach out, intending to touch what belonged to him, snarled loud enough for him to hear. Instantly, the male took his hand back, before a woman – an older woman, who looked to be his mother – began scolding him, until she finally drug him away.

Katana cast him a glance, but in the end merely raised a brow. When he did not answer, she gave a silent sigh, and turned back to Sango, who was talking about all the things they were currently teaching to some of the younger men, who would one day protect the village. She ignored the people praising her in the simple duty of protecting the village. It was not something she merely _did_, but was something she would always do. She had a feeling that someday she would need to disappear for a while, before rejoining the world using her cover-up spell, which would hide her markings, and pieces of her aura. Enough to make others think she was nothing but a little speck that could easily be wiped from existence. They, of course, would only find out too late that she was not when they came to destroy her, whether it was with holy energy, or demonic.

Stopping her friend with the lifting of her hand, Katana finally asked, "The hotspring I remember nearby if still there, isn't it, Sango?"

Sango blinked in surprise, before nodding slowly, "Hai, Katana, it is."

Tilting her head, Katana narrowed her eyes in thought, before catching Sango's brown ones with her own. "Do you still have my bag, Sango?" though her voice was chipped in ice, Sango, the brave and talented taijiya, never flinched, or tried to look for a means of escape. She would have suspected that Sango would be repulsed by what she became, since she did kill youkai for a living, yet the woman continued to treat her as if they considered each other sisters.

"Hai," Sango replied, the image of the large yellow bag coming into mind. There were only a few items that had been taken from inside, since they'd decided that when Kagome returned they'd return to her, her belongings. She smirked, though, before saying, "But I'm afraid we don't know what's still useable."

Her voice seemed to drop ten degrees, "What happened to it? Those items, at least most of them, should have lasted through almost everything. I'm sure some of them aren't useable because of age, but that shampoo, and conditioner had a three-year limit on them." Seeing Sango's mouth open to say something, she continued, "Don't ask me how the liquid was supposed to last that long, I am youkai, not a scientist."

"What?" Sango asked, blinking in wonder at the strange word her friend had used. "What is a sci-ee-nean-tist?" she asked, completely confused.

"Scientist, Sango," Katana replied. "The person who designs it… who puts it together."

"Oh," Sango said, feeling like any idiot for not figuring that one out. Her futuristic friend would always be able to outnumber her when it came to language, though, since in Katana's time there was lots of what she called slang. It was newer words that didn't exist in this time, making the language a bit easier then it was now. According to Katana when she was ningen, children were always trying to find the way around big things.

Tensing up, Sango spun around suddenly striking the male who'd placed his hand on her backside across the face. Gasping, she watched as Miroku fell to the ground, knocked unconscious from her blow. However, even when she went to his side, shaking him to try and awaken him, Miroku continued to stay in his daze. She hadn't struck him that hard in a long time, and Miroku only struck her when her hardheadedness got the better of her. However, right now, with everyone watching, she wished he wake up.

Shippo smiled a little from atop his mount, watching as Sango tried to revive Miroku like she'd tried many times before. Of course, by now Keade would have ushered everyone back to his or her job, but Keade was gone. A pang was signaled in his chest, and Shippo gave a soft sigh. He'd always miss Keade because she had taken care of him the most while Katana was gone. Now that she was truly gone from the world it was hard to believe that only a few weeks before she'd been standing above him before leaving over to give him a pat on the head. He'd always miss that pat on the head, since that little boy Bank was always getting it from Katana. It'd been a while since he'd gotten a pat, so he'd decided that when he got one he'd merely accept it and move on. It wasn't like he, a full-blooded kitsune youkai, **needed** to have a pat on the head every hour of everyday.

Still, even after all these years of the group trying to recover the shards many times, since Naraku never seemed to die, it was amusing to see Sango try the same old trick to wake her husband. Sure, back when they hadn't shown it to each other, Sango had merely moved away, but after a while they began coming closer until Sango would begin sitting beside Miroku, trying to wake him every five minutes or so… even when she'd hit him pretty hard with her hiraikotsu.

Even Sesshoumaru cracked a smirk as the taijiya slapped her husband across the face while their two daughters came to the scene, shaking their father's shoulders. However, though he and Katana might be able to smell the fact that the man was conscious, he was acting like he was still unconscious. Then, suddenly his hands shot up, and began tickling at his family members. It was a touching scene, but he got a flash of Katana playing with two small pups, one silver haired, and one black haired. They would cling to her sleeves, while begging for her attention, until finally she sighed and gave in, beginning to play with them; dance around with them like any mother inu would, until finally she turned back into the lady who ruled beside him, instead of the sweet and caring mother who merely loved her pups.

He would be proud to be apart of something like that.

Katana gave a short laugh, tilting her head back to show off glinting fangs. She knew people backed away from her, finally seeming to understand that though she was beautiful, she was a predator. She **could** rip them to shreds. Still, seeing her friends play in such a way made her feel younger, more human. She was not, however, and the tingling of her demonic power told her that. Never again would she be ningen, and she'd have to accept that, even though at the moment she wanted nothing more then to be playing with them as well… she could not, however, for in this form she could easily hurt them. Not until she had pups' of her own, since they would be the only ones to be able to take her rough housing.

Reaching out, Katana gripped Sango's arm, pulling her from the others playing on the ground. They seemed to finally notice that others were watching and moved apart from each other, Miroku patting each of his children on the head. She was more fixed on Sango, however, and smirked. Sango smiled nervously back at her, probably understanding that she wanted to see her bag. After all, then she could use the things she'd left in the feudal era, not only being more advanced then everyone else, but also… well, she could finally shampoo and condition her hair. Sure, herbs worked fine, but her mother had always bought her this certain kind that made her locks tingle afterward.

Giving another small laugh, Sango said, "So… Katana, what can I do for you?"

Closing her dark blue eyes for a moment, Katana replied, "I believe we both know what I want, don't we, Sango?"

"Hai… of course," Sango frowned, letting the saliva building in her mouth slide down her throat. She felt like the back of her throat had suddenly went dry, and really didn't know what to do about it. Sure, she knew that Katana wouldn't hurt her – she hoped, at least. However, Katana was still a youkai, and could easily hurt her if she chose to. She just hoped she didn't choose to hurt her too badly.

oOo

"Inu… yasha…" was whispered into his ear. He shut his eyes harder, not wanting to be disturbed for the moment. However, the demoness who continued to poke him in the arm was persistent and continued to call his name, trying to wake him from his slumber. Not wanting to get up, though, Inuyasha rolled to his other side, flicking his ear back against his head to ignore Kanna. Still, he knew he should get up, since he'd been sleeping for most of the day, but his eye still hurt a bit, and he didn't feel like traveling more then he already had.

Kanna did not think the same thing, though.

Frowning, Kanna placed a stray hair behind her ear before readjusting the silver band that wrapped around her head. Afterward she watched as the inu-hanyou retuned to his dream, snoring in his sleep lightly. Her lips turned outward in a pout, as she reached out to grip his shoulder once more. She knew that it might take a while to get him to come to consciousness but that was something she was willing to risk. After all, Inuyasha, though blind in one eye now, was everything she had to hope for in the future. He was the only thing she had to look forward to, since she was positive now that Naraku would not allow himself to die alone. Either Kagura or her would go with him…

In a way she hoped it was Kagura. She did not wish to leave Inuyasha all alone in the world. He'd already been alone for far too long. Even when he was traveling with his friends he was alone since they barely knew anything about him. All they knew was that he could protect them. However, she could protect Inuyasha, so he didn't need to worry about that. Still, if Naraku were to kill her, bring her back into his body, then Inuyasha would be alone again; she didn't want to do that to him.

She never wanted to hurt him - emotionally or physically.

Still, step one was to get him up! She'd been looking into her mirror again, and though she wasn't sure if she could she was going to try and transport them both through it. Once she did – if it worked – then they'd be at the entrance of the beginning chamber to the '_River of Fire_'. As she'd said many times before, it wasn't very secret since where it was hidden could be found by anyone who actually looked for it. Still, in order to begin her plan she needed him up, or it might not work. Hell, it might not work in the first place, and she'd have to go back through to him before taking him there on foot… or air.

Smiling at the memory of flying, Kanna wished to do it again. It was strange since as incarnations' Kagura and her shouldn't be able to transform at all, yet she had. She'd become a phoenix, albino, but with the fire abilities that any would have. She'd never actually heard of a phoenix youkai, though, which was why after she'd finally gotten around to thinking about it, it was strange that she'd become one. Perhaps it was merely because of Naraku's extra power, more maybe it was her desire to protect Inuyasha that transformed her into a creature of light, instead of darkness…

Perhaps…

Sighing, Kanna decided to go against her feelings and dug her claws into Inuyasha's shoulder. She felt him wince beneath her, before he jerked away from her, his beautifully golden eyes shooting open to stare at her. His hand had gone to his swords hilt, before it fell away as he stared at her in confusion. Watching him, though, she knew that she was going to get a mouth full. It wasn't like she cared at the moment, but she knew that he was going to start yelling any time soon.

Sure enough, Inuyasha's mouth opened to show off his fangs, before he yelled, "What the hell was **that** for?" Kanna knew that he hadn't meant it, but she didn't like to be yelled at and her control snapped. Sure, she knew that she shouldn't have done what she did next, but she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. After all, she'd noticed that everyday Inuyasha was growing closer to her, and she wanted to reach the point where he finally stripped her of her clothing and ravished her body.

"Quiet Inuyasha," Kanna snapped, grabbing his shoulder to hiss in his face. She shook him a bit, before growling, "I know where the '_River of Fire_' is! Do you want to go there or not?"

Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha nodded in agreement. However, his head dropped a little, and he mumbled, "Kanna… I didn't mean to yell at you… I-I'm sorry."

Happiness surged into her bones, and Kanna smiled. "Its alright, Inuyasha," she replied, reaching her hand out. She wasn't sure what had brought on the impulse, or why Inuyasha allowed it, but she leaned forward until her lips pressed firmly against his own. When she felt a heat build in the center of her stomach, however, Kanna began to move away, only to feel Inuyasha's hand cradle the back of her head, bringing her closer to him, before he suddenly pushed her away.

Looking at the now blushing demoness with his only useable eye, Inuyasha stood to his feet. His hand gripped her forearm, hauling her to her feet, before saying, "Come on, Kanna, I want to be there before dawn."

In her daze Kanna merely nodded and began walking off into the forest. Her lips still tingled and she couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha had pulled her closer only to thrust her away. Perhaps he'd finally decided how disgusting it was to be around Naraku's creation, or perhaps he merely realized he did not want to rut with her. Either way she hoped she hadn't done something wrong.

However, if Kanna had merely looked into Inuyasha's lap she'd find that both her thoughts were wrong. The hanyou was currently trying to get rid of his sudden erection, while moving to walk behind her, hoping that his discomfort wouldn't be noticeable. He was sure it was, though.

oOo

_"Here Inuyasha, you try," she called from within the lake. Her arms and legs moved to keep her afloat as she went to splash Sango once more. When she did, however, she noticed that Inuyasha still had not made a move to get in the water, and turned to him, frowning. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's not that bad!" _

_Miroku, swimming somewhere off to the west, called out, "Yeah, are you a… what did you call it, Kagome? A chicken, I believe?" _

_Smiling, Kagome continued with the thought, "Yeah, Inuyasha, don't be such a coward!" She allowed her hands to echo her voice toward him, but Inuyasha seemed not to notice, merely continuing to play with the small fire he'd created. _

_Sango, swimming close by her, said, "Maybe he can't swim?" _

_Inuyasha must have heard it, for he called out, "I can swim just fine!" _

_Smirking, Kagome replied, "Sure you can!" She knew that Inuyasha didn't like to be teased, but she couldn't help it. True, she'd seen him swim many times to save others, but he hadn't actually swam, but merely waded around. _

_The hanyou huffed, before saying, "You've seen me swim before, wench!" He turned his head toward them, his puppy-dog ears twitching toward them, before shooting backward when he noticed the water coming toward him. _

_Kagome splashed water toward her hanyou friend again, knowing that within moments he could move. However he seemed to be surprised for he allowed the water to wash over his head. Laughing out loud, Kagome heard her other friends begin laughing as well. However, it was Shippo who jumped on Inuyasha's head, causing the hanyou to fall forward off the ledge before into the water. The kitsune managed to jump away in time, laughing his head off, while Kagome began laughing harder. _

_It was then Inuyasha's head shot up from beneath the surface, a twinkle forming within his eye. Within moments Inuyasha was playing with them, splashing them with water, while Kagome watched from the sides, trying not to get soaked more then she already was. However, Inuyasha seemed persistent, and she was pulled back into the fun a few minutes later… _

Katana blinked at the bag, shaking her head suddenly. Why the memory came to her was bewildering. Perhaps it was because she was currently with someone who had no fun at all, or perhaps she was trying to tell herself that everyone needed fun or their lives were nothing besides meaningless. Then again, it could just be her mind telling her that she missed Inuyasha and she wished to run to him, once more cuddling herself in his arms.

At this thought, however, she glared at the large yellow bag that contained most of her old belongings. Inuyasha was tricked, yes, but he had still taken her love and thrown it in her face. If he had truly loved her then he would have killed Kikyo long before she could try anything. When she did, Inuyasha still did nothing, merely accepting the fact that he was mated to the woman he told her many times he did not care for. It was obvious which he truly loved. Inuyasha obviously wanted the real thing instead of the copy, which was exactly why she was no longer the copy. She was a demoness, which meant she could not be the copy to a filthy clay pot.

Sesshoumaru seemed to sense her anger at the situation for he turned his head toward her curiously. Shippo, as well, turned to look at her as she continued to glare at the large yellow bag. Both of them seemed to understand that something about it was upsetting her for they came to her side, watching as she lifted her lip in a snarl, her claws twitching to tear the material apart.

Trying to calm herself, Katana remembered the vow she took. It not only calmed her mind, but also allowed her to see what she was about to do before she ripped the poor, defenseless bag to pieces. She'd vowed that even if she ever forgave Inuyasha she would never return to his side. Her plan was to kill him, not become his near lover again. No, her plan, however, was turning away from that. There had to be a way to let it go, however! There had to be a better way than simply shoving the memories into the back of her mind and trying to forget all about them.

The sky above began to change, the sun sinking away to leave only a faint hint that it was still there. However, even in the dusking light many creatures were scurrying about, some trying to find there way home before the night finally set in, while others woke from their day time sleep. These creatures watched as the drifting clouds turned into a rainbow of different colors, mostly purples and pinks. The sky turned from light blue to nearly black, as the stars began forming in the great expanse. Meanwhile, Sister Moon began rising over the hills, trying to reclaim her nightly domain, while the small pack below continued to trek forward, never really noticing how much time had passed.

The great amount of time that seemed to merely drift away also brought on the quick change in temperature. The once warm air turned to a bone chilling degree, telling those who did not notice the change in atmospheric coloration that it was finally time to settle into their beds if need be. Those creatures that barely noticed the cold air merely moved on, such as the youkai walking through the forest to the Southern Castle. The place they should reach within a day or so, before they waited patiently for the yearly ball to commence.

Katana sighed, remembering the time when she'd hit Inuyasha in the back of the head with a snowball. However, she shook that away, looking over at the bag once more. There had to be a way… surely these memories would not haunt her forever? How was she to move on with another male if she was always turning toward the past, wishing that she was there instead of her current position? She would not make it even a century before she killed herself… of that she was sure. If she did not merely accept that things had happened and would not come to pass again… then she would die a miserable death, while the man she once thought she loved would move on with another female, forgetting all about her. Even Sesshoumaru, the youkai who was courting her, would move on as if she were never there. True, even he might look back at his memories, but he was strong enough to merely know that he was in the present and the past was the past. That was where it should stay! Then why could she not do the same?

Staring at her shadowed eyes, Sesshoumaru felt something inside of him wish to move to her side and cuddle her until she went back to the near emotionless demoness he knew and thought of. He knew that someday she might become more open with him, but for now he would accept her for whom she was and understand that this was her decision. He did not know where to start, however, so he sighed, saying, "Katana?"

She blinked a few times, finally realizing that he'd called out to her, before replying, "Hai, taiyoukai?"

"What is that strange contraption used for exactly?" he asked trying to get her away from whatever was bothering her. He watched as her eyes lit up from their darkened state, obviously knowing the answer and happy to tell him that she was intelligent when it came to the matter.

"It carries things," was her simple answer.

"Is it endless?" he asked, staring at it, wanting to contain as much information about it as he could.

Smirking, Katana said, "Iie, it only carries as much as you can stuff into it. Much like a saddlebag." She wasn't exactly sure why Sesshoumaru wanted to know this, but it was nice to know she knew more then the taiyoukai. Of course, that was only because the device was not from the time Sesshoumaru was currently in, but it felt good to know more then he did.

"Ah," he mumbled. It was a strange looking thing, actually. Two straps to wrap around the person's back like a travel bag, yet much bigger. How she fit so much stuff inside of it was a mystery, but it was even more of a mystery of where she got it. Perhaps it was from where she came from. He'd never really understood that, though he'd heard Inuyasha yelling about the future a few times. Perhaps that was truly where she came from? Or maybe that was just so others did not realize she was from a much more advanced civilization that existed along side their own.

The distraction did not last long, however, for Katana felt her mind travel back to her past once more. Then her beast reared its head, roaring inside her mind, while her miko side took action, pushing into her thoughts. Growling at them both, Katana tried to smash them down, but decided it was best to merely move away from her new pack before she hurt them. She did not want to know what would happen when both sides of her took action at the same moment.

_You worry too much, Master Katana, _her beast snickered, showing off its clicking claws by raising them higher then its paw. They scratched the ground, before she finally moved off the path.

"I will return soon," Katana sighed, knowing that every pair of eyes were following her. Not only of her small pack but everyone who was also traveling beside them. The ones who'd insisted on being there to help their lord and lady until they reached the Southern Castle. She did not need help, but it was good to know that so many people would do so much for her. It had actually been a while since anyone wanted to help her with anything… or even become her friend. Probably because she hadn't been around others for so long since her training time with her two teachers – that, of course, was not for pleasure, though.

While her mind was occupied, Katana's feet seemed to merely lead the way to where she knew she could relax for the moment - maybe not her instincts, but at least her mind. After all, she needed to think on a few things before she continued on with her life. If she did not then she might end up thinking she'd done some things wrong with her life and wish she could have done them differently. If that happened then she'd probably spend all her time stuffing her nose into different incantations trying to find a way to undo what could not be rewritten, or change the future. However, if she continued with her line of thinking then she would not care, and try to change the future anyway, instead of letting time run its course.

Glowing eyes from within the forest watched as she moved silently through the underbrush, past the trees, simply moving forward to wherever she was going. These different creatures did not understand what was happening, but they did know that this new creature moving through their domain was not only strong, but also intelligent, for she seemed to know exactly where she was heading. However, if they'd known anything, they would have known that her feet were merely leading her in the direction she wished to go, but the demoness, herself, knew not where she was going.

Weaving easily through the trees, her feet moved forward in a quick rhythm, the beat never ending, yet never changing. Her mind was elsewhere, for she did not know what to do… for once in a long time. She knew that Sesshoumaru – no, all youkai could show emotions, but merely decided against it, since staying emotionless was best for battle. She knew that within time she could fall in love with another, and if that person was Sesshoumaru then he could end up loving her as well. However, if she could not let go of her old emotions, finally moving toward the future, then she would forever stay in the past. She would never move on, or learn what true love truly was. She would forever live with a broken heart; bleeding deep within her chest, trying to make her find the man who was more frightened of her now then ever. The same man who knew that one-day she would kill him for his stupidity.

She would never love Inuyasha again.

That meant she had to love another, or at least become infatuated with another. How could she do that when her heart was elsewhere? How would she ever move on? She would have to, or she would die in the end. In order to live she'd need to accept things.

Without realizing it her beast brought her feet to a stop, while she merely gazed out in front of her with a glazed pair of eyes. Her mind was traveling between the future and the past. Now, she knew that a few weeks ago she hadn't been paying much attention, but she'd felt another presence at the time she'd returned to the past. It'd felt so… well… it had felt like herself, yet with a strange aura mixed within it. Perhaps it was her, trying to tell her that her life was now in the past and that was where she ended to go. Or perhaps the other figure knew this would happen to her and wanted to make sure she returned to this time. Whatever the reason, she did not understand, since if it had been her, she could have stopped this from happening to her. There might have been consequences for her actions, but she would not be going through this at this time. She would not faced with this, and Inuyasha would already be out of her hair. Then she could have moved on! Or… maybe she would have been stricken with grief because she'd killed him. Kikyo did not matter, but Inuyasha might have been different. Perhaps her future self knew that.

Or perhaps she was merely being a bitch again.

Giving a soft laugh, she thought, _that would not surprise me - not at all._

Blinking away the thoughts, Katana finally gazed around her surroundings. Her eyes widened a fraction, feeling both halves of her swirling with happiness at their doing. She was standing within a clearing, one where even the worse eye could see the pregnant moon. Moonflowers were spread across the entire clearing, seeming to be sucking in the moons own shine, making it their own. It would not be surprising, since their white petals, tinted with light blue, seemed to look like a reflection of the moons bright glow. Of course, she knew that the sun was giving the moon its glow, but it was still beautiful to see.

Stepping forward, Katana suddenly took a step back when hundreds of fireflies suddenly shot into the air. They, along with some of the petals she'd dislodged, lifted into the air around her, creating an even more beautiful glow in the night. All around her, if she looked properly, she'd see that they were everywhere, even as she began walking out into the middle of the clearing. Still, what seemed like millions of little fireflies rose around her, each looking like it was apart of the sky. However, if Katana had looked hard enough she would have noticed that they burst into small silver bits, her miko side shooting them back up into the sky as if they were stars. She, however, was merely watching as these things happened closer to the ground, wondering what was going on exactly.

Surely, something this beautiful could not be her doing.

Turning her face upward toward the moon, Katana saw the image of Inuyasha's face form over the surface. It looked much like the mirror she'd looked into two years ago, except when Inuyasha turned away from her he did not look back. He seemed to begin walking away, for his form began fading out of the moons light. Katana, feeling something within her growl with displeasure at the situation, glared up at the moon, watching as the image suddenly burst into flames. Not wishing to break whatever spell was happening, Katana forced herself not to take a step backward, and continued to watch.

The flames moved to cover the entire surface of the moon, before, like a dying phoenix, another, more beautiful image formed in its place. However, bangs of silver covered the eyes and forehead, the image so faded she could not see who it was. It was then Katana finally let out a growl, asking in their ancient language what was happening around her. Though she got no answer, the image began to become solid, while her heart began beating faster, telling her that her feelings had already changed. That she might not be completely in love, but that she no longer felt even hope for a relationship with Inuyasha, but with the person currently staring down at her from the moon.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Katana knew that she'd already put the past behind her. No, not in the time she had been away from the Shengoku Jidai, but in the few hours after she'd left her taijiya and houshi friend behind in the Village of Edo. Within no time, while staring at her bag, and traveling with her intended mate, she'd pushed the past behind her, ready for the future.

The image of a cocky smirk, perfect fangs, glowing golden eyes, four magenta strips, silver hair, and a blue crescent moon told her that. However, when she turned her eyes back to the moon once more, she only got to watch as the image burst apart, her miko side dying down inside her, while her demonic went dormant for a moment, making her feel almost like a normal ningen. However, the power was still flickering inside her, and she gazed up at the moons blank surface, a single name forming in her mind.

She turned from the clearing, moving back toward the trees, her nose picking put the scent of her new pack. Her eyes lit with happiness, knowing that she could move on, and when she went for Inuyasha's head she would not grieve afterward but simply know that once upon a time the hanyou had been apart of her life, but her new forming love was now with her. She no longer needed Inuyasha, for she had another, more intelligent and powerful taiyoukai who would never turn his back on her. Who would forever watch her with eyes glowing with loving care once they mated; a male who would never turn to get pleasure from another female, only wanting her body, and mind. Nothing else would be good enough for him, for he was a taiyoukai.

He was Sesshoumaru.

**OoO**

_**K**iba**S**in_

I would have updated Monday, but I caught a cold. Actually, I think its worse then a normal cold; I think it's the flu, or something close to it. We were just lucky that my sister had to go up to the hospital for platelets, and blood. However, she spiked, so she has to stay up there to get more until she can stabilize. We're not sure how long that can take, since sometimes it takes two days, sometimes it takes elven. We're not sure, but we do know that it's a good thing I caught my cold when she had to go up to the hospital. Hopefully I get rid of my cold before she comes back, since she doesn't need to catch it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. I'm trying to go from dark, and evil to easy going. However, the story is darker then anything I've ever written, so its hard to figure out how to completely change the way its been thus far. I know that in the end they should be happy, but… well, I'm still thinking of ways to make it not so happy, yet happy for most. Perhaps I'll kill another character! Not just Naraku, but a character you'd least expect, since Inuyasha is on the top of that list somewhere. Of course, I'm still thinking about whether or not to kill him. Probably won't, making his life miserable, instead of merely killing him. Yes… that sounds perfect in a way.

Well, I have to be getting to bed, since I wrote this the night before I actually updated. So, I'll tell you about the next chapter!

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 38 – **A Dangerous Path Part I

You'll finally get to see the dangers Inuyasha and Kanna will have to face to get to the final chamber where the _River of Fire _lies. However, what truly lies in that inner chamber? Will they even be able to make it inside?

_Kiba_


	38. A Dangerous Path Part I

**Chapter 38 – **A Dangerous Path Part I

Sighing once again, Kanna said, "As I have told you before, Inuyasha, the legend says that there are a certain amount of chambers before the actual '_River of Fire_'. These chambers can be so hot a ningen would instantly burn to ashes, or colder then any frozen winter you've seen. The first chamber is said to be hotter then hell, though any demon can with stand its heat, while a hanyou would make it through merely wishing for water. A ningen? Well, it is said that they would not make it halfway across the stones that line the chamber.

"However, Inuyasha, you cannot believe all that legend says, for not all of it is necessarily true. That would be the main reason as to why they call it legend in the first place. Though, it is said that all legend came from something true, but merely… formed into something close, but most definately not the same as the true information." Stretching her claws out before her, Kanna blinked a few times, trying to remember something that she'd forgotten a while back. Probably when they started traveling toward the mountain where the entrance lie, but she couldn't exactly remember what it was.

Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms over his chest, while watching the demoness's movements with curious eyes. "Feh, I know that, wench," he growled, trying to tell himself that he did not feel anything for this female. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was beginning to feel anything. He felt like he knew this feeling, that he'd felt it before, but he could not grasp _where_ and _when_. The two most important things, since he might be able to change his current path and form the feeling into what he wanted in the first place.

His mind had become so confused after the arrival of that bitch, Katana. It was all her fault that he couldn't figure out why he felt this way. It was all her fault that he couldn't stop moving and getting stronger. It was all her fault that Kagome was gone. It was all her fault that Kikyo, though he hadn't wanted her as his mate, was killed when she returned. It was all her fault that he was currently walking toward this damn place that was said to be almost impossible to enter, because his damn sword had decided that it didn't want him as its master. It was all; ok, he'd admit it, it was **his** fault that he'd attacked her with the Tetsusigia in the first place, causing her blood to destroy his father's bond to the damn thing.

Still, the question remained: _what was he feeling, and why did he feel it in the first place if it was so badly written?_

Batting her eyelashes, Kanna turned toward her hanyou companion, before saying, "Then why did you ask, Inuyasha?"

Hiding his face, which had begun to form a bright blush that spread across his cheeks like a wild fire, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders upward. "I didn't mean about the chamber stuff, Kanna. I meant I knew about the whole legend crap, that's all," he mumbled. Ashamed that this incarnation could make him feel this way, Inuyasha hide his face more when she lowered hers to meet his eyes.

Straightening her neck, Kanna nodded, saying, "Oh, that's fine, Inuyasha. I just wanted to know why you'd say you knew something when you'd asked about it. I didn't realize that you were talking about legends, instead."

She tensed, feeling a small amount of demonic power coming toward him. Narrowing her purple eyes, Kanna stopped walking suddenly, glancing around the forest. Her sudden movement caused the one-sided Inuyasha, who was currently blind in his left eye, to nearly walk into her. She continued to search for the demon, knowing it was small, and that it might be able to cause more damage then its size seemed to foretell. She was about to move forward to stop the youkai from coming any closer when she heard the excited cry it gave off.

"Master Inuyasha, I've finally found you!" Myouga cried, leaping up from the ground. He gripped Inuyasha's haori before jumping up to his face, where he attached himself to his young master's nose, and quickly went to feed on his blood. However, like many times before, Myouga suddenly felt a rather large item slam over him, before he began floating down to the ground.

"Myouga?" Inuyasha asked, confusion written strongly in his voice, before he glanced down to find the old flea sitting on a leaf close by his leg. The light prick on his nose still tingled a little, and he wrinkled his nose, before continuing to wait for the flea to say something.

Myouga glanced up at Inuyasha, before saying, "_Ohhh_, you can be **very** cruel, Master Inuyasha, but I **_never_** expected such a welcome after such a _long_ time!" Two of his four arms waved above his head, before he turned his head from the inu-hanyou, narrowing his eyes in a fake show of anger. He could never stay angry with his lord's son, never, no matter how hard he tried. However, the young hanyou was violent, and rash, probably why he'd heard the sweet tasting miko left him for better things.

Glancing at his young master through the corner of his eye, Myouga blinked in surprise. Turning toward the inu-hanyou the flea gasped, before jumping up to stare into the glazed over eye Inuyasha now contained. "Master Inuyasha, what happened, you were so healthy and ripe the last time I saw you!" He never expected InuTaisho's son to become blind in one eye, but as he waved his small arm in front of the dulled pupil he noticed that Inuyasha did not seem to register it, before he felt something grip him by the back of his clothing.

Glancing at the fingers holding him, Myouga saw a female, her fingers wrapped around him lightly. Smiling like a gentleman, Myouga gave a small, awkward bow, before saying, "Ah… what a lovely young lady." Turning to Inuyasha, he said, "Have you finally decided to mate, Master Inuyasha? A fine choice if you ha—"

Kanna blinked when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed the flea youkai, before squeezing him between his claws. Gasping a little, she frowned, "Don't be so rude, Inuyasha."

Giving her a small glance, Inuyasha said, "Trust me, Kanna, you don't know what rude is. Wait till he makes an excuse that he's going to die in the cold and jumps right down the front of your haori until he's settled between your breasts."

Kanna blinked, before subconsciously folding her arms over her breasts. Not only did the comment make her face begin to burn, but she also didn't think she'd like the thought of a perverted flea jumping down the front of her haori. Perhaps if he truly was going to die, then yes, but if he was merely trying to suck blood from her private places then they would soon have a dead flea on their hands. After all, the flea would be easily crushed beneath her foot.

Myouga wheezed, before coughing, "Ah, Master Inuyasha, you know I only did that **because **I was going to die! Besides, Lady Kagome did not disagree, since she was most kind about the situation. Without her body heat my poor body would have frozen over until I was of no help to you."

Huffing at the flea, Inuyasha gave him a glare, saying, "You're of no help now."

"I do not like the sight of bloodshed," Myouga defended, crossing his arms as Inuyasha's fingers loosened their grip.

Frowning, Inuyasha sighed, "You just don't like jumping into a scene where you might end up on the wrong side of the living poll."

Myouga nodded, his small eyes closing in understanding as he agreed. However, after a moment he registered the final bit of Inuyasha's phrase, and popped open his eyes to say, "Now, see here, Master Inuyasha, I am not afraid of death!"

Snorting, Inuyasha replied, "Is that why you run away every time we go into a dangerous situation? And here I thought it was because you didn't want to be turned into a flea sided bit of ash, or worse."

"I am not afraid of death, or battle, Master Inuyasha," Myouga replied, "I-I-I merely do not wish to get in the way of your battling skills. Should I fling myself into battle I might cause you to lose your concentration and in the end fall into the sweet, alluring darkness when death calls upon the soul."

Kanna sighed, saying, "You seem to think about it quite a lot, Myouga."

Myouga nodded, "One must when it comes to such a brash being as Master Inuyasha, and his family. After all, I am merely a servant to them."

"Then go be a servant to my brother for once in a while," Inuyasha growled. "I got somewhere I need to go to, and you're wasting my time, Myouga." The truth was, he simply didn't like what Myouga was talking about. Sure, he was brash, he rushed into battle without thinking sometimes, but he still didn't like the fact that Myouga continued to talk about him as if he knew everything about him. Really, it was the only thing he knew he and his brother had in common. They didn't like being talked about when they were sitting right there listening to the conversation.

Myouga tilted his head to the side, "And, pray tell, where are you going Master Inuyasha that you cannot listen to the new information your servant has to tell you."

Kanna was about to answer when Inuyasha said, "None of your business. Just tell me what you think is so important before I leave you in the dust."

Huffing a little, Myouga said, "I have heard a rumor from inside the House of the Moon that your brother has finally decided to mate with a female."

"Really," Inuyasha said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Blinking in surprise, Myouga said, "You knew, Master Inuyasha?"

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha said, "I think I know whom he's going to mate with. However, its not like I care. That bastard can do whatever in the hell he wants, he not getting anything out of me from it. Besides, his mate-to-be has already claimed my death as her property."

Gripping his chin, Myouga asked, "Do you know the name of this demoness?"

Nodding, Inuyasha said, "Her name is Katana. She's… she was once Kagome. She went back to her time and went through some type of weird ceremony and now she's a fucking demon, while I'm still just a half-breed bastard." He turned his face away when he saw Myouga's mouth fall open, obviously never thinking about why Kagome hadn't been traveling with him for the last two years. The flea had asked him once where she was, but he hadn't answered.

"Lady Kagome is a demoness," Myouga gasped, "She's going to mate your brother! Oh my, I must check in with this. I must leave you Master Inuyasha and search for your brother, who I believe would be moving toward the Southern Lands by now." With that he jumped away, not even remembering to ask his master where he was going. If he'd known he would have done everything in his power to keep Inuyasha away from the place, but for now he was far to into the fact that his older brother was going to mate with Lady Kagome, now a demoness named Katana.

It truly was a small world.

Snapping her fingers, Kanna remembered the teleportation she wanted to try with her mirror. A ghostly smile appeared on her lips as she looked over at Inuyasha, gripping his shoulder, before saying, "Inuyasha, I believe I can get us to the entrance much faster."

Turning toward his companion, Inuyasha said, "Really? Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Frowning, Kanna ducked her eyes away from him, saying, "I'm afraid I forgot. However, we could try if you wish, Inuyasha. I don't know if it'll work, though. You'll just need to hold onto my sleeve." She watched as Inuyasha grabbed the material, before she lifted her mirror from her side up to her eyes. The entrance came into view, as her eyes began to swim with a cream color, her face leaning toward it, her nose coming in contact with the smooth surface.

oOo

He blinked away the blackness that'd formed before his eyes. That was the strangest sensation he'd ever experienced. However, as he glanced around he found the trees at his back, a cave looking entrance before him. The strange markings around the outside of the cave intrigued his mind for only a moment before he felt a hand grip his fire-rat haori sleeve, tugging him toward the cave. When he looked to see who was tugging he saw Kanna, her eyes faced straight ahead, and he knew… they'd made it. They were going to finally enter the different chambers that led to the '_River of Fire_' and when he finally got there, he was going to…

Well, he was going to unleash the true power of Flamegora.

He had a feeling it was a mighty weapon, all it needed was a little push toward release. Once it was, then he would have a weapon possibly capable of taking out Tetsusigia, and that other fucking sword Katana held. Hell, he might be able to take out Sesshoumaru's Tokijin as well. As long as he had a weapon that could at least stand up to the power that their swords' could make when combined together, since he was positive they'd attack him with a force that could take down the mightiest of youkai fiends.

Deep within his heart, though, he hoped that they attacked Naraku with their combined power, instead of him. At least then they'd be doing the world a favor, instead of merely attacking a small piece of the game board. He would be one of the inferior pieces, after all. Just like he'd be one of the weakest fighters on one of Souta's games that they used to play together.

Kanna made a strange hand motion, before she stepped up next to the cave's wall. Her claws ran across the side, remembering the ancient spell she'd need to use to open the first chamber. It wasn't hard; she just needed to continue to chant inside her head until the end of the cave, which was where the back would open up into what looked like a swirling light blue vortex… Well, that was what the scrolls always said, but even if most of it weren't exactly true, then she'd be able to open it by merely combining the information together.

The cave was dark; it contained an eerie feeling that made one feel like something, anything, was going to jump out at you all of a sudden. However, the walls were suddenly lit with blue and purple markings as Kanna's claws scrapped over the stone. They swirled around creating ancient markings; ones that would only be known to someone who had been born around the time of the gods themselves were born. That, however, was a very long time ago. So long that no one living in Japan at the moment would ever be able to read what they said unless they found an ancient scroll with the symbols and what the meant inside.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, telling him that something was up ahead. It wasn't very dangerous, but it could be enough to cause him harm. Then again, the softly burning light at the end of the tunnel was enough to make his feet go forward, the cold surface underneath his toes tingling up into his other limbs. That tingle was not a good one, though, but told him that he should turn around before they got to far into the cavern and run as far away as he could.

After that short ride through whatever Kanna's mirror had done… well, his nerves were on their final strand and he wanted nothing to do with anything magic anymore. However, as they continued forward, even as he tried to pull away from Kanna many times, Kanna pulled him forward, dragging him down the cave, obviously not bothered by whatever was ahead of them.

It was then she turned toward him, smelling his fear thick in the air. Giving him a blank stare in the darkness, Kanna said, "Inuyasha, do not be afraid. It is said that there is only a few creatures within the seven chambers. Other then that there is merely lingering magic that makes you fear what is ahead. You, truly, should not fear anything but yourself within these walls."

"So," Inuyasha replied, "I just want to get out of here. Please, Kanna, don't make me go in there!" His eyes were wide with fear, the magic wrapping itself around him, causing him to go into a stage of fright higher then he'd ever experienced. However, Kanna continued to drag him to the end of the cave until they finally made it to the back where Kanna swung her hand in a circle upon the wall.

His eyes widened as a portal was opened. It looked much like the one he'd traveled through to reach his father's tomb when he first received Tetsusigia. However, it flashed lavender, white swirls mixing within it, turning in an endless circle. Even as he tried to drag his feet into the floor, fear gripping at his every cell, Kanna effortlessly pulled him forward, straight into the swirling vortex that he didn't want to go toward…

oOo

"Inuyasha, really, that is not necessary," Kanna sighed, shaking off the feeling of falling. The portal was very strange, but looking around now, she knew that what they'd said was true. The place looked very hot, at least to someone else, for she watched as small volcanoes erupted within minutes of each other. Red rocks surrounded the place, yet the first doorway was only around forty yards away. Not that far at all for her to travel at all. However, there was something ominous in the air, and she could not help but feel there was something dangerous within the chamber.

What she did not notice where the black eyes watching them from the background… But, Kanna did pick up on the whine of a horse, as she continued to try and drag Inuyasha from her person. She stopped, allowing the inu-hanyou to cling to her while she listened. The sound was gone, though when a blast of steam erupted in front of them, the noise overpowering every other sound.

"Argh…" Inuyasha said, letting his grip on Kanna slacken, "Kanna? Wha? What happened, I feel like I was hit by twenty wagons at once?"

Beginning to walk forward, Kanna smiled over at the hanyou, saying, "It should be nothing, Inuyasha. Probably from when you worked yourself up earlier." She watched as Inuyasha suddenly broke out into a sweat, and began fanning his chest by pulling and pushing his haori next to his body. It should have caused heat to pool within her, since she thought the sight was very erotic to her eyes, but she could not tell from the heat suddenly scorching at her side.

Inuyasha moved his feet over the rocks, feeling the heat pulse beneath him. However, it didn't bother his feet as much as it bothered his upper torso. The walls contained the heat that rose within the cavern, since there seemed to be nothing that would release it. It was only natural that a ningen would not survive in this heat, but he felt like he could have a heatstroke at any minute. From what Kanna had told him, though, he should not be this hot. It shouldn't have affected his body this way, yet he felt like he was getting weaker by the moment. Not too much, but enough to make him simply want to sit down for a while. He knew he could not do that, though.

They'd walked only half the distance when Kanna once more heard the sound of a horse. It sounded like it echoed off the walls before suddenly traveling into her pointed ear, which meant it was either hiding, or moving very quickly. Whatever it was, though, it was probably the thing giving her that uneasy feeling, trying to tell herself that it was nothing. Still, she turned to Inuyasha, asking, "Did you hear that?"

He huffed, pulling at his haori to open it, before replying, "You mean that hot mist that just shot up out of the ground? Yeah, I heard that." He didn't wait for a reply, but continued forward toward the exit, wishing that he could just get out of there. He did hear something, that was right, but it sure as hell wasn't just the mist steaming out of the ground, but the sound of running water coming from the other side. Such a wonderful sound it was. Especially since he was really beginning to get thirsty, his throat drier then it had ever been in years… even when he was just a little kid and had to find his own food and water.

_Iie, Inuyasha, _she thought, _the sound of a horse. But, how could a horse survive in these conditions, unless… Unless it was created by the kamis', or designed by nature to live in heat - still, how did it get here? Where did it come from? Hm… or I might just be hearing things_. However, Kanna knew she was not for as they began to near the exit, which had seemed to be a little farther when they started, she knew this because the whining began to get stronger. Suddenly, she saw Inuyasha stiffen before her, his hand instantly going to the hilt of his sword.

The small volcano before them exploded in a wave of lava, a red horse rising from the depths. However, as it shook its yellow mane, they saw it shake something that looked to be attached to the side of its body, one on each side. The horse leaned his head back to give another whine, louder then before as if it were calling for help from others, but it merely slammed its hooves into the ground, continuing to shake its neck and head, while pawing at the ground. Its black eyes stared at them, smoke rising from its nostrils, the flesh expanding to take in more air. What also caught their attention was its tail, unlike its mane, its tail was a white color, mixed with a bit of orange, and it seemed to whip around without any help of the animal.

The horse continued to paw the ground, both of the people before it watching closely. However, the horse merely began forward when they noticed what, exactly, was on the side of its body. Kanna was the first to whisper, "Wings? Its…"

"A flying horse," Inuyasha finished. He watched as the horse began pacing toward him, but what made him pause from merely walking around the creature were its eyes. The light within them whispered intelligence, and surely there was a reason why the horse was within the chamber. Perhaps it was supposed to stop them from going to the next chamber, or perhaps it was simply there to entertain people. Kind of like it was doing now, except for the small part of him that whispered to not trust anything the creature did. After all, he'd never encountered one before, so he didn't know what it could do.

There was something very wrong.

Kanna could just smell it. It was thick in the air, kind of like the smoke that rose from the flying horse's snout. The horse began moving from its soft pace into a gallop, suddenly rushing at Inuyasha, its body completely erupting into flames, its wings stretching out horizontally at its sides. However, before it reached the hanyou it lifted itself into the air, flapping once to gain lift, before smashing its hooves into the hanyou's face. She gasped, noticing that Inuyasha hadn't even seen the attack coming, for he was currently staggering, two hoof prints engraved on his face. He was smiling, obviously not realizing that he was hurt, instead of happy.

Her heart ached, her legs stiffened, when she noticed that the horse continued to circle above them, before suddenly opening its mouth to let out a wave of demonic power. The wave was not normal, for she could see the sound of its whining wrapping around the fire that seemed to burst from its lungs. The attack, however, was heading straight for Inuyasha!

Inuyasha, breaking from his daze, knelt down when he saw the attack coming toward him. Quickly, though the fire did manage to burn a bit of his hair, he pulled one of his sleeves over his head, making sure the hair of the fire rat was completely engulfing him in its warmth. However, he did not expect for the sound of nearly soul breaking whining to reach his ears. The sound seemed to concentrate on his dog-like ears, surrounding them, as he let out a search of agony.

Finally breaking into a run, suddenly, Kanna raced toward Inuyasha. She saw that the horse was beginning to circle around them once more, when she leapt into the air. She didn't know exactly what happened, but her eyes turned black, her hand turning into a set of talons. Fire swirled around her talons, as she stabbed her claws into the horse's side. It didn't hit anything the horse needed to continue to live, but it did knock it off balance, the horse spiraling down onto the ground.

Inuyasha stood as Kanna did a back flip onto the ground, her features slowly shifting back into her humanoid form. However, he turned his face toward the whining horse, watching as it suddenly burst into a golden dust, the pieces melting into the ground. He had a funny feeling that the creature was going to go heal, instead of being killed like he hoped it was. He had a feeling that the creature could not be killed because it was apart of the place they were traveling through.

Nodding to Kanna when she came to his side, Inuyasha began moving toward the small exit. It was a small hole, and he had to crawl through it to on his hands and knees. He knew Kanna was right behind him, but complete blackness surrounded him before he began seeing light at the end of the tunnel.

oOo

Hot… now its cold… what next, the sun! _Inuyasha whined to himself. They were traveling through a frozen tundra, and they had been for many hours – or it seemed like hours – searching for the exit. He was beginning to think they wouldn't find the exit, since they'd been traveling so long, and now even Kanna was beginning to shiver. He was sure his face was starting to turn a light blue, which didn't really bother him, but Kanna was a different story. She was a tori-youkai mixed with a void now, and she wasn't used to the cold. From what he knew tori-youkai flew to warmer areas when it became cold in the place they were residing. She must have been freezing. It was a good thing she wasn't in her true form._

_Shaking his head, Inuyasha marched forward, the feel of this frozen world underneath his feet. He was sure that by the time they finally made it to the next door that his feet would be completely blue from cold. It wouldn't bother him as much as long as the feeling came back in them… or if they needed up on a warm place, so his poor feet could get some feeling back into them. Of course, that could just be washed away, since it seemed to be getting colder by the second, yet he still couldn't see the exit._

_It was like this place just went on for miles._

_He heard coughing behind him, and turned to see Kanna shivering worse then she was before. He moved to go share body heat with her, when he heard her whisper, "Inuyasha… I think… we're going in circles…" Her sentence confused him for a minute, before he looked up toward the sky. It was true, because sometimes the snow would be coming down at them from the north, and then sometimes from the east._

Damn it all to hell, we are going in circles, _he cursed. He turned to Kanna, seeing her shiver worse then before, her entire body shaking in the wind. She looked like she could just be blown away, but what worried him worse was when she coughed again, and blood began coming up her throat. His body froze in place until she finally collapsed onto the ground, continuing to cough, blood splattering onto the ground._

"_Kanna," he whispered. He looked around, before saying, "Kanna, hold on, ok! I'm gonna dig a tunnel so we can go under the ground and then I can share my body heat with you, ok?"_

_He didn't wait for her to nod, but pulled out his sword, wishing that it would comply with his wishes and use the fire attacks it had during his battle with Ayame. However, the sword was stubborn, and he merely slammed it into the frozen ground. He expected it to sink down easily into the snow, what he didn't expect was for it to merely bounce off, Flamegora's blade shaking like mad. He tried again and again and again, but nothing happened, until he slammed it into the snow so hard, his blood pumping in his ears, that the blade suddenly shattered._

_The hilt dropped from his hand, his foot stepping on one of the broken pieces yet, he didn't register the pain that shot through him. His blood was pumping wildly, his eyes wide; adrenaline pumped through his very veins as he turned back toward Kanna, seeing if she was still ok. However, what he saw was not what he wanted to see at all. No, not after just losing his sword._

_Stiffly, he walked to her side, dropping to his knees in the snow beside her. She wasn't moving – he wasn't even sure if she was breathing because he couldn't hear over the blood pumping quickly through his own veins. "Kanna?" he asked, reaching out to touch her. She still didn't move to acknowledge him, even when he pushed her shoulder a little, the snow that had begun to pile on top of her shifting just a bit._

_Something inside his heart seemed to shake with rage, but it didn't shutter and weep like it did when he lost Kikyo the first time, when he lost Kagome. No, it just felt like he was standing there, anger at himself for not being able to allow her to… to… he didn't even know if she was dead, so why was he saying she was? Still, it worried him, since he seemed to finally be tossed into a bunch of pieces that happened, until finally he realized the reason why the incarnation of Naraku had been following him around this whole time – why she'd been helping him of her own free will._

_Kanna had loved him._

_Did he love her? He'd had so many loves' so far that he wasn't sure if he could love again or not. Perhaps it was because she was apart of Naraku, but something stopped him from completely loving him. Something stopped him… and he was sure it was himself._

_Gripping her shoulder between his claws, he prayed to the kamis' that what was happening was not real. Through her black haori, well, all he could feel was cooling skin. Skin that would have been warm if he'd been able to realize they were going in circles earlier. If he'd listened to what Kanna said about following which direction the snow came from, since it would probably lead them straight to the exit. No, he had to be stubborn. Now, Kanna might have paid with her life, and it was his fault. It was his fault… just like Kikyo's death, and Kagome's reason for becoming Katana. It would always be his fault. He was like a beacon that called death or suffering to those around him, along with himself yet, those around him, mainly women, were the one's that suffered worse then he did._

_With a final bit of hope, Inuyasha rolled Kanna onto her back. However, her arms merely flew to where he dropped her, neither of them coming up to hit him or anything because of his rough behavior. Glancing at Kanna's face, he saw the blood that she'd began coughing up was dried onto her lips and dribbled down her chin and throat, making her look like she'd just had a meal of some kind. Her face was still stunning, except for her eyes. Her eyes, the ones that used to hold so much life, were now completely dulled, a dark gray in color. They held no life, they did not move, no, they simply stared straight into the sky, even as snow began falling onto them._

_Giving a choked sob, Inuyasha lifted his hand to her forehead, before dripping his palm down across her eyes to close them. He then licked at his fingers, quickly beginning to wash her of the blood before his spit became ice. Afterward, though his fingers were freezing cold by then and his mouth was full of her blood's taste, he gently closed her mouth, and began placing her body into a more ritual like position, wanting others to see her at her best if anyone ever survive this far… if anyone else ever made his mistake._

_After he was done, Inuyasha could not find the strength to leave Kanna's side. He knew that he had to continue, or at least return to the main cave and flee into the forest, where he'd try to stay away from all females. However, it was like the snow had began to freeze his insides, and he didn't even realize that he'd laid his head where Kanna's heart should have been beating. His eyes closed, and he accepted death's call, allowing it to take him…_

It was then Inuyasha began struggling against the illusion that held him with the next chamber. Vine like appendages held him in place, pouring more images of Kanna's, Kikyo's, Kagome's, and even Katana's death into his mind. Sweat had begun to form on his brow, though he did not know what exactly was happening. All he knew was that something was wrong, that all those women within his life would not die so easily. Especially the last image he got, the one where Naraku's tentacle took Katana's life. No, Sesshoumaru would have saved her, revived her with Tenseiga, not simply walked away, his head lower then it had been, tears of loss breaking through his icy exterior. Sesshoumaru was not weak, and after Naraku's death would have swiped Tenseiga over Katana's body, since all he needed was to love her for the sword's powers to work. Those tears in his illusion proved that he had.

Inuyasha's body continued to pull on his restrains, the vines continuing to hold him down and fill his head with things that could not happen, **would** not happen if he were around. No, even in the final image of Katana's death he would have pushed her out of the way so she would no longer think of him as simply the person who betrayed her for another, but as a creature that walked the Earth beside her like she used to. So that she might release her ill feeling for him, and no longer hunt for his death, even if it was for his reincarnations.

His claws suddenly sliced through the vines holding down his arms without him realizing it. The illusions flattered as more vines began trying to wrap around his arms, however the damage was done, and he opened his eyes. As soon as he saw the vines that were holding him down, Inuyasha sliced through them like they were paper, before jumping up. The strange vines that filled the entire place seemed to retreat away from him as if afraid, and for that he was glad. He didn't need to have that hauntingly real vision again.

However, it was still fresh in his mind and he looked around to find Kanna. When he did, she was struggling lightly, everything but her eyes covered in those strange vines. Her claws were ripping through them, but they seemed to understand that she was more powerful then he was, and tightened their hold, continuing to keep her in place. However, her sudden hiss told him that she, too, was having a vision inside her mind, and whatever it was, Kanna definitely didn't like it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what Kanna was seeing, since he was sure that it wasn't very good.

Something told him that these vines were trying to make them so frightened that they sudden had a heart attack, before they tightened their hold so badly that the person couldn't get any oxygen and died in their hold. He would make sure that Kanna was freed before that happened, though. Still, he continued to wonder what she was seeing, since she wasn't struggling very hard.

_Their lips were locked in an endless battle, their tongues fighting to search the depths of each other's mouths. However, she shivered when Inuyasha's hand snaked its way up her thigh, gently tickling the flesh through her hakamas. A giggle formed in her throat, as she pressed closer to him, her tongue massaging the roof of Inuyasha's mouth. Still, his tongue managed to snake around hers and sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_He pulled away then, his lips touching the corner of her mouth gently, before smiling at her. It was strange that the next chamber would bring this out of him, but all Kanna could think of it… well, the chamber had brought out Inuyasha's true feelings, and nature. Perhaps that was what it was meant to do, perhaps it was not - either way Kanna was enjoying herself. Very much, in fact, since Inuyasha's hands were touching her in places she didn't even think would bring pleasure to her._

_They did, and she wasn't even worried that they were inside what looked to be a glowing forest of trees, or the fact that a very familiar aura was coming toward them. No, all she cared about was the fact that Inuyasha was finally returning her feelings, he was finally beginning to see that she wanted to be with him for the rest of eternity. Still, even though she didn't pay much attention the aura continued to get closer, sending a shock of awareness about the situation, making her even more pleased since she knew they could be caught at any moment._

"_Oh, Kanna," he whispered, nuzzling his head into the side of her neck. "I'll always protect you, no matter what."_

_Allowing another giggle to pass her lips, Kanna replied, "I'd like that, Inuyasha."_

_Feeling him smirk against her neck, she felt his breath come out a little harsher then before. His fangs gently bit into her neck, and she let out a small mew of protest, trying to move away before he completely locked his lips around her flesh and held her there. He began to growl, when she noticed that something was wrong. His claws had grown and were currently sinking into her skin, but when she finally shoved him away he seemed fine and was even asking her why she didn't want his courting mark. She was confused, but allowed him to continue with his bite, even though her instincts were to shove him off and fry him to a crisp._

_The presence continued to come closer, but she told herself over and over again that no one they knew were within the chambers' except for them. So, how was it she felt the presence of a very familiar person. Surely there was no one with them, unless another youkai like creature, like the horse, was lurking within the chamber somewhere. Of course, it could have been something else._

_When Inuyasha's lips felt her neck, she turned her eyes toward the bushes before them to see them slip apart. Inuyasha's hand had snaked its way up inside her haori, but her breathing caught in her throat when she looked at her _sister_ standing before them. Kagura glanced between them, a sneer clearly written on her features, as she finally locked eyes with Kanna._

"_This is the company you choose to have while away from the castle, Kanna?" Kagura sneered, "I pathetic half-breed!" Her hand gripped her fan harder, as she said, "You defy our master this way, Kanna. How could you go against his law?"_

_Confusion wrote itself clearly onto her face, as Kanna said, "Naraku? Kagura, since when do you follow anything Naraku tells you?"_

_Kagura narrowed her beautiful eyes, "Since the day I was created, Kanna. I have now been told to kill the very being who you have, from what I see, fallen in love with! Kanna, you are my sister, but you must die for this!"_

_Pushing Inuyasha behind her, Kanna stood, saying, "Kagura, I don't understand. You are the wind, you wish to be free – you've defied Naraku more then I ever have. I, before he gave us more power, was nothing but a tool with a mirror to the outside world. Now, I wish for happiness and you're going to try and take it from me! I will not allow that, Kagura, even with we come from the same _man_."_

"_You're a fool, Kanna," Kagura hissed. She raised her fan, ready to strike down the both of them. However, her beauty wasn't marred the slightly as she glared at them with pure hatred._

_This was not the Kagura she knew. This person was different, and strange. "You're the fool, demoness. You are not my sister, Kagura!" Kanna hissed, her eyes flashing._

_As Kagura raised her fan, Kanna got ready to send it flying back at her. However, Inuyasha suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down onto the ground. When Kanna glanced up she saw that even Kagura was surprised by this action, especially when Inuyasha pulled out his sword, Flamegora, and said, "Stay behind me, Kanna, I'll protect you."_

"_But Inuyasha—" Kanna began._

_Inuyasha smirked, saying, "No buts, Kanna. I'll protect the woman I love."_

_Something was very wrong, she could tell, but her love and her sister suddenly went into battle. Inuyasha swung his sword causing flames to circle around it, but Kagura's ability to control the wind easily knocked it off the blade and sent it flying at the wielder of the blade. However, Inuyasha moved to the right, before slashing out his sword when he was close enough to actually hit Kagura. Blood splattered from her sister's side, and Kanna wasn't sure whether she should be happy or angry._

_Kagura hissed; gripping her side with the hand she wasn't using as Inuyasha jumped away from her. Raising her fan again, Kagura flipped it open completely, before growling, "Foolish half-breed. I shall kill you for touching my beautiful body!"_

_Inuyasha let out his "Feh", before saying, "I'd like to see you try!"_

_Kanna wasn't sure what had happened. Her mind told her this was extremely wrong, that something was definitely different. However, what she did know was that suddenly Inuyasha's sword was lodged inside a tree trunk, Inuyasha looking over toward it with a horrified expression on his face before he began to slowly glance back at her sister._

"_Dance of Blades!" Kagura's voice filled the clearing, white blades flying from her fan. The wind she controlled traveled through the air quickly, and she smirked when she heard a scream, the splattered blood flying into the air, before Inuyasha's body slumped backward and onto the ground._

_Kanna rushed forward, her eyes widening further and further with every step she took. When she reached Inuyasha she dropped to his side, tears beginning to stream down her face like a waterfall, as she choked, "Inuyasha…?"_

_His eyes cracked open, as he said, "Kanna…" blood filled his mouth, spilling down his chin, the red liquid thick and plentiful. His wounds bled worse, each turning the once pure soil into a black piece of wasteland. He never finished his sentence, as his eyes rolled back into his head, a gurgled sound coming from his mouth as his heart came to a stop._

_Kagura smirked, "Now…" She raised her fan once more, and as Kanna looked up, her vision was filled with the sight of white blades of wind. However, even as they cut into her body, her clothing being ripped apart as the sun began to go down, she was just happy she'd be able to see half of Inuyasha in hell. After all, that was where youkai came from, while most ningen souls went to heaven…_

_Never blinking, Kagura began to fade from her vision, yet what Kanna didn't realize was that it wasn't her vision fading, but Kagura's form. Kagura still never blinked though, not even as Kanna felt another dose of blades strike her body. It was then she heard the faint whisper of, "Now… you will never love again… foolish girl…"_

Inuyasha watched as Kanna's body suddenly arched upward, her head tilting back until her fangs sank into the vines that had once been around her eyes. They tore easily, as Kanna was suddenly up on her feet, her hair beginning to change into their feature form, her eyes wide and feral. He backed away a little, but within moments Kanna was back to normal, her arms flung around his neck as she began to sob.

"Inuyasha, you're alright," Kanna whispered. She sniffled a little, before tightening her hold. After a while, though, she released him, noticing finally that he was beginning to turn a light blue. She smiled weakly, letting out a giggle at his color, before wiping at her eyes.

Inuyasha, rubbing at his neck, said, "Please don't continue crying, Kanna. Please," he wiped his own thumb over her cheek, "I don't like seeing women cry." He also didn't like smelling salt in the air as thick as it was, so he really had two reasons why he didn't want her crying. However, Kanna suddenly burst into tears again as his hand move away from the strange tears.

The silver liquid continued to pour out of Kanna's eyes, her hand coming up to wipe at them, desperately trying to comply to Inuyasha's wishes. She was just so happy, though. He wasn't dead, she hadn't been attacked by her sister, and they were alive, and… She needed to stop crying, they still had five more chambers to go through, which meant they still had _plenty_ of ways to die. She **wouldn't** allow that to happen, she wouldn't!

"Kanna," Inuyasha said, looking down at his hand, "you're tears are silver."

She nodded, before turning away from him. She could already see the exit, and didn't want to stay any longer then she already was. Especially since she was currently allowing Inuyasha to see her weakness, though she wasn't exactly sure why her tears were silver. Maybe there was a reason, but she hadn't ever found out why.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, his mind sighing, _I wish she'd stop crying… she should be happy that we're still alive and still continuing. Maybe she'd sick of me…_ As he began moving forward, though, he didn't notice the way her tears shimmered as they fell from his hand, each sinking into the vines, making a flower suddenly bloom on the stop. It was black in color, small silver designs on the petals. However, as soon as it bloomed, it died, each petal fulfilling his wish.

Kanna's tears stopped instantly, and she called for him to hurry up, before rushing toward the exit. Hell, she wasn't even sure if it was the exit, but she was going to try it since she was sure the other exit would be fiery red, instead of yellow like the one before her. Happiness seemed to flood through her, as she moved forward, her feet carrying her deeper into the chamber as Inuyasha began to follow.

oOo

White sand lay beneath their feet, the soft material creating the perfect cushion for Inuyasha's feet. The jungle before them was beautiful, with lush palm trees, and thick, freshly rained on leaves. The smell of fruit, and other sweet smelling foods filled their noses, each of them sniffing at the air lightly. However, the sound of rushing water caught their attention more, as they began moving through the thick foliage, searching for the next door, knowing that they could merely walk around in circles.

Footprints were left behind as they moved from the beach into the jungle, each a reminder of where they had once been. The portal that had brought them to this strange chamber, one that had the sun shining brightly, clouds off in the distance yet, rolling in quite quickly… the portal was gone, however. Unlike the others the portal had simply disappeared, as if it was telling them they couldn't go back even if they wanted to. Either they died, or they continued forward.

They were both to stubborn to die, which meant they needed to go with the second choice. Besides, they both felt that they had a long time to live before their lives were taken from them. Well, except Inuyasha who continued to get that nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong in the end, he was going to screw up, and Katana was going to slice his head from his shoulders.

Inuyasha raised his arm when a low branch came into view, and moved it aside with his wrist. He moved forward, his eyes continuing to gaze around, when he heard the sound of the branch smacking flesh. At first he thought it had simply backlashed at the tree it was hanging from until he heard a hiss from the female behind him. Turning, he saw Kanna glaring at him, a new pink color forming on her neck where she'd been hit. Apparently she wasn't too happy about it, because she shoved him to the side and continued forward without even a single syllable leaving her lips, which had suddenly seemed like they were fused together.

Grinning, Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, before following after her. It wasn't hard, except for the occasion spider webs they'd find that could stretch for what seemed like miles. They were mostly high in the trees, but other then that they'd find it between certain trees. Inuyasha, after a while, was beginning to get the impression that someone was trying to push them in the direction that they wanted to go, instead of where they wanted to go. Finding the other side of the island, or whatever it was, was probably not on whatever creature's, that lived there, mind. True, it was on theirs, but that was only because he and Kanna hadn't been stuck in this stupid place for years on end.

_Thank kami for that, _Inuyasha thought. It was then he felt the chilling he got whenever his beast began talking with him. It wasn't a large feeling, but it was just something that told him that after all this time the _thing_ that lived inside him was finally beginning to speak with him. He wondered if Kanna, as a full youkai, had to go through something much worse?

The beast, wild in nature and look, quickly replied, _you have no right to take kami for anything, half-breed._

Huffing, Inuyasha turned his nose into the air, before thinking, _go back to the hole you crawled out of you fucking bastard._ Almost instantly he knew his beast would have something to say against him, since his sentence hadn't been well thought over when he said it.

Smirking, the beast began to fade, but not before replying, _hai, I shall go, _master. _After all, who wouldn't want to return to that empty hole you call a mind!_

Giving it a small mental growl, Inuyasha made sure to remind himself to place one step in front of the other. It didn't help much, since he stumbled once, catching himself before he hit the ground completely, before scolding himself mentally, telling himself that he shouldn't act like such a baka around Kanna. True, he wasn't sure what he felt for the demoness, but he felt a tiny flame of something, so why couldn't he have happiness for once in his life. After all, weren't all creatures given a soulmate when they're born? If they were then he was in luck, for though youkai were said to be born from the darkness levels of Hell and returned their once killed, his perfect mate was out there somewhere.

Maybe it wasn't Kanna, maybe it was. Who knew, really?

It was strange, the webs weren't normal, and that was the only thing Kanna was certain about when it came to this damn chamber. True, it was hot, and there were many little creatures that lived in this kind of heat roaming around, but what was the purpose of this. A maze? Or perhaps whoever made the chambers had something much more sinister in mind, and there was some type of spider youkai up ahead that would try to eat them. Wouldn't that be ironic? First a flying horse tried to fry them to a crisp and now they might get eaten. It was like the horse wanted to help but its friend a few chambers away from it.

The sound of rushing water was getting louder, the faint feeling to turn the other way and run growing stronger. However, Kanna told herself that she needed to be brave in front of Inuyasha, even if that meant nearly killing herself. _Besides, what if Inuyasha's not having this sudden feeling? It'd be embarrassing to say we need to turn around when that'd only lead us back to where we started, _she told herself. However, the feeling grew and she couldn't convince herself otherwise. There was something up ahead that could mean a lot of trouble if it wanted to be. Maybe it was big, maybe it was small, but either way Kanna was going to face it.

The sound of growling caught their attention, making them snap their attention to the side. Glowing yellow eyes stared at them from the distance, and instantly Inuyasha and Kanna dropped into battle positions. However, the growl wasn't threatening, merely a greeting in from youkai language. That was about all they could make from it, before whatever the creature was began moving toward them. They knew this not only because the sound was getting louder, but because they could also hear the creature's paws crunching the jungle leaves under its weight.

"What do you think it is?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at Kanna from the corner of his eye.

Kanna shrugged a little, before saying, "I don't know, Inuyasha. Something tells me its not going to hurt us, though." She saw Inuyasha relax a little, before saying, "It sounds big; real big."

Smirking, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, but if it decides that we look good enough to eat we can have something to kill, right? Then at least we can get our claws into something living, since I didn't get to take a swipe at that damn horse from the first chamber."

The eyes were about the only thing they could see, which was strange with all the sunlight falling into the jungle through the canopy of leaves. However, they never let their eyes off those eyes, for whatever the creature was it was not only growling in greeting, but it had to be huge. The sound it made was like one of those very annoying and disturbing cars in Katana's true era. He'd never trust one of those damn metal machines. Not only did those damn things smell bad, but when they went by they sounded like they were growling in challenge, before they fled the scene. True, he'd been told many times cars weren't living, but something told him that they weren't dead. So, if they weren't living and they weren't dead, what were they?

Watching carefully, they blinked when a large tori looking creature came out from within the trees. It was much different from an actually tori, though, even a youkai one. Its fur was the same pattern of orange and black, but that wasn't the strange thing about it, neither were the eyes that seemed to pierce into their very souls. No, when it came out of the trees they watched as its fur rippled, and changed before settling on the orange and black pattern. Over its shoulders looked like armor that had grown from its very skin, each in a light brown color. Its back hunches were the same, the brown armor thing covering them, winding down its tail like a pair of twin snakes that broke away from each other when their ends were connected. At the end of that tail, though, was a very deadly looking spike that whipped around a little, the end opening and closing a bit, while it shook out its fur.

The armor that grew from its body also covered its head. Like a true warriors helmet it went down the sides of its face, but unlike a warriors helmet it didn't have attachments to keep it there, but grew right into the skin of the creature – except for the pieces that went down to look like fangs. The helmet was designed with two spikes on the end of its muzzle, and one above each eye. That caught their attention, as well. The place where its eyes should be were covered, only its yellow eyes being seen through holes that were cut the same way its eye was shaped… even the same size. Out of the back of the helmet were longer spikes that looked strangely like horns. However, if its strange looking armor hadn't had them dumbstruck, the fact that it was apart of the creature, or maybe that it had changed colors when it came out into the opening.

Not only were they dumbstruck, they were in awe a bit. This creature didn't seem to be harmful – ok, it did look like it could rip out someone's throat, but it wasn't acting like it wanted to – when it came forward and gripped Inuyasha's sleeve, pulling him into the jungle. Of course, Inuyasha wasn't going to allow some strange creature he couldn't understand lead him into a jungle where many things could eat him. Besides, this tori could just be leading him back to its den where its many little buddies would help him feast upon his flesh. So, Inuyasha pulled away from the creature, only to have it turn back to him as if in confusion, before tilting its head to the side and giving a small sigh.

Kanna touched his arm gently, saying, "I don't think it means us harm, Inuyasha. Maybe it doesn't want us going off into some danger far worse then anything else on this island. Who knows, it might be leading us to the next portal."

Inuyasha nodded a little, but said, "I know, but it gives me the creeps. I mean I can't understand neko, Kanna. I only understand inu, so it's hard to know what it's trying to say—"

"You could have just asked what I was saying," came a low voice. It seemed to come out of nowhere, but both of their heads snapped to the creature now sitting on its hunches staring up at them as if nothing strange was happening.

Kanna blinked, surprised, before kneeling down beside the tori. "Did you just say that?" she asked.

It gave a small nod of its head, before saying, "Hai. I am Suni, guardian of the island you stand upon." Another strange thing about this tori: its mouth never moved, but its voice came from where it sat. It was like its voice just filled the area without any help of anything at all, not even its tongue moving to create the syllables. "I am here to stop you from making the biggest mistake you can on this island."

"Why?" Inuyasha suddenly demanded, not trusting this strange creature at all. When its head turned to him, he said, "Why are you helping us?" A low growl formed at his lips after he was done, telling the neko to fuck off.

"This island is held by magic stronger then your mind can understand, inu," Suni replied. "This island has creature's that will eat a man alive should they get close enough to hear their haunting song. They are known as sirens, but unlike normal sirens they cannot attract women with their voice, which is why all creature's on this island are female."

Kanna blushed a little, before whispered, "How do you…? Well, how do you continue your families if you can't…? If there are no males…"

"We do not die, demoness," the tori replied. "Within this chamber we are forever young. We will live until time has ended, or the kamis' are destroyed."

Nodding her head, Kanna said, "I see."

Suni dipped her head, before saying, "Now, come. We do not want your male companion here to be caught within those man-eating devils grasp, for if they get ahold of him he will not be leaving… or living very soon."

"Suni?" Kanna asked. She was curious.

"Hai?" the tori replied, standing onto her four paws.

Kanna tilted her head back, analyzing her question for a moment, before nodding to herself. "I've heard that sirens tell you what kind of person you truly are if you can survive them. I've also heard that they sing what your heart desirers. Is this true?"

Suni turned to leave, before saying, "Perhaps with sirens not of this place. However, these are much different. Now, please, we must go before they awaken…"

However, it was too late, for Inuyasha was already caught in their grasp. Their music moved over the island like a current, Suni hissing in rage. Almost instantly Inuyasha turned toward the sound of rushing water and began moving away. His pace wasn't very fast, but Suni knew that should the inu-hanyou get close enough the sirens would transform from their beautiful mermaid like appearance into a devilish creature that would devour him within moments. So, as soon as the inu-hanyou shot off she raced after him, Kanna close behind her.

**TBC…**

**OoO**

_**KibaSin:**_

Yes, I know it took me forever to write. I've had a lot on my mind. Like new fanfictions, the ones I'm currently working on, finals for school, and lots of other things. Since it took me so long, I decided to end the chapter and continue in the next chapter, since it's going to be the second part to this one. I know I always say this, but I hope to have the next chapter by Monday, since school is almost out. That means I have three months to write without school getting in the way. Of course, that also means I can type and update more quickly, but with the four stories I'm writing… it really won't seem that fast to me.

Anyway, I'll see you all next time!

_Kiba_


	39. A Dangerous Path Part II

**Warning: **_There is Adult Content at the end of this chapter. If you do not wish to read this then skip it when you find it until you come to the final paragraph. _

**Chapter 39 – **A Dangerous Path Part II

A sigh pulled itself from the young girl's lips as she gazed back out the window. It was unusual for her to be left at the House of the Moon with the servants, taken well care of while her lord went off to patrol his lands quickly without her and Jaken slowing him down. Of course, that was the reason he'd summoned Ah and Un in the first place, but that didn't stop her from missing him. He was like her father, more so, in fact. Her father, before he died, hadn't taken care of her near as well as Lord Sesshoumaru did, but then again, her father hadn't been a lord within the Youkai Four, nor had he even been a lower class lord. It really wasn't fair to compare him to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Its ok, Rin," came another young voice, "Lady Katana promised she'd return. So, when she does, Lord Sesshoumaru shall be with her."

Her fingers played with the small chain Cyra had placed on a piece of string around her neck, before nodding. Rin knew that, but she wanted to know how long Lord Sesshoumaru would be gone. Sometimes, each time during this year, he would be gone for only a few days, other times he'd be gone for a week, and once he was gone for a whole cycle of the moon. It felt like those nights when Lord Sesshoumaru was busy, and so they sent her to Lady Suki, the healer, instead whenever she had a nightmare. She nodded again, however, before saying, "Rin knows. Rin will miss Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Katana, though. They're like Rin's parents."

She frowned, before continuing, "Lady Katana reminds Rin of Kagome-chan" in a voice that could have been a whisper.

Cyra glanced up at the young girl sitting in the windowsill, before saying, "You know, Rin, there might be a reason you feel that way. After all, I've heard that sometimes children can remember the good in people more then others. Perhaps the reason Katana reminds you of this Kagome is because they're somewhat the same person. Or, perhaps it is because they treat the same."

Turning to her, Rin cast her gaze over Bank, who sat beside the youkai female, before nodding a little bit, a smile stretching itself over her face. "Do you really think Kagome could be Lady Katana, Cyra-san?"

Bank sat in silence, blinking at the two of them, playing with his own chain, wrapped around the piece of hide Cyra has attached to it once Lady Katana had disappeared into the forest with the other youkai, including her other ward, Shippo. The chain hung around his wrist, since he'd refused to have it wrapped around his neck, saying it was too girly, to which Rin had protested, telling him that Lord Sesshoumaru accepted flowers she picked for him, and that Lord Sesshoumaru obviously didn't think it was girly. He'd won the argument when he'd asked her if Lord Sesshoumaru had ever wore a chain of flowers around his neck, only to get a small shake of Rin's head. However, now he thought over the words they were exchanging, but keeping quiet until they were done, knowing that it was rude to interrupt them.

"Hai, Rin," Cyra replied, smiling to the young ningen girl. "Plus, do you remember the battle within the courtyard, between Katana, Lord Sesshoumaru, and that evil man, Naraku?"

"Hai, hai," Rin said. "Rin remembers it well. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Katana fought together, and tore that evil man apart in their inu forms. Of course, Rin doesn't think that Lady Katana had transformed completely, but Lord Sesshoumaru had."

"That's true, Rin," Cyra said, noticing Bank's silence, "Katana hadn't fully transformed, but she was close, I could tell. However, that's not the point. Iie, I heard Lord Sesshoumaru tell that evil man that Katana had given her soul up, when she was known as Kagome a miko of great power, to become the inuyoukai she is now. So, Katana and Kagome are the same person. I never thought you'd be able to figure it out just by being near her, though."

Rin gasped, "Lady Katana is Kagome-chan!"

"Hai, Rin," Cyra smiled. She turned away from the girl for a moment, noticing Bank's constant movement, his fingers turning his new wristband around and around. It was almost unnatural for the boy to stay this silent for so long, since he'd been talking nearly nonstop since this morning when they got up. In fact, most of the time he'd be telling them of how Katana tore apart this ookami she'd called Kouga. However, his silence worried her for a moment, even more so when he just continued to play with his wristband, instead of looking up at her.

So, she gave a brighter smile, before saying, "Do you want to say something, Bank?"

Bank nodded a bit, but stayed silent. Lord Sesshoumaru had told him not to speak unless spoken to. He wasn't sure when that rule was applied, so he stayed silent, deciding not to speak until Cyra gave him a reason to. After all, he was sure she could see him nod…

"Bank, I can't hear your head rattle," Cyra said, the sternness in her voice causing the boy to look up at her in surprise. However, it was an old saying her mother used to use with her, and she was sure it would work the same way. "Come now, say what you want to."

A blush raced across the boy's face, before he said, "Who is Kagome?"

Rin smiled brightly, jumping up from her spot on the window seat, dancing around the room for a moment, singing, "Lady Katana is Kagome! Lady Katana is Kagome!"

Bank frowned, before saying, "But Lady Katana is Lady Katana. How can she have two names?"

"She doesn't," Cyra said. "She is now Katana, a Mighty Black Inuyoukai Warrior! However, Bank, from what I have concluded and have been told, Katana was once known as Kagome. She was once a ningen miko, before she sold her soul in order to achieve the goal she has set, and in order to complete that goal she had to be stronger. She gave away her soul in order to get a new one, along with a new body, which meant needed a new name, and so she is now called Katana, as you know her."

"So…" Bank began, confusion still clear in his voice.

"They are the same person, merely… different in their own ways. Katana still has her miko side, which hints at the person she once was, but now she is different, now she is Katana."

Bank nodded, though he was still slightly confused. "Lady Katana is the best," he said, though. He smiled, thinking it was true.

Rin stopped her dance, before saying, "She has to be."

Bank frowned, anger rising in his chest, "She does not. I would follow Lady Katana even if she wasn't."

"Iie," Rin said, shaking her hands, "that's not what Rin meant. She is the best, because Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have decided to take her as his mate if she was not. She will be at his side for all time, and Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't even have considered her if she was not what he wanted, what he desired."

Cyra nodded, "That's true. Lord Sesshoumaru has always wanted the best, that's why he has never taken a mate. True, he has had many women, bedded many women, but never once have any of them ever caught his interest. Katana has, though."

"Cyra-san?" Rin asked.

"Hai?"

"Why do you only call Lady Katana by her name, instead of calling her 'lady', like everyone else?" Rin asked.

Cyra smiled. "Katana is not royalty, Rin," she started, "she does not understand most the ways that come with being royalty. She allowed me to be her friend, and by doing so I am allowed to merely call her Katana. I'm sure if you asked, Rin, she would allow you to merely call her Katana, or Katana-chan. Just like Lord Sesshoumaru might allow you to call him by his name; especially since I'm sure he considers you like his daughter."

"You really think so?" Rin smiled.

"Of course," Cyra replied. "Just like I'm sure Katana would allow any of us, especially those who are her friends, to call her by her name, instead of putting 'lady' in front of it. Of course, that doesn't apply in front of other lord's, ladies, and Lord Sesshoumaru."

They both nodded, smiling up at the youkai female, as the door to the room was opened. Another woman stepped inside, her mane of golden hair braided down her back, while her soft orange eyes watched the two children suddenly jumped at Cyra, clinging to her sides, both laughing when Cyra ruffled up their hair. The old shishi-youkai, who'd came to Japan on the back of their families old friend, carried in the arms of her mother when she was but a babe, her mother searching for a better home then the country they once lived in, watched the scene with a smile. However, her tone came out a little harder then she wanted, her youkai youth showing on the outside, while her wise old age showed through her eyes, "This Suki believes it is time for some young one's to eat."

"Suki-sama," Cyra said, bowing her head in respect. The shishi, or loin youkai, had been within the House of the Moon for many moons. Longer even then Lord Sesshoumaru, her mother having given her to Lord Sesshoumaru's grandfather when she was but a babe, while their old friend, a tori-youkai, became apart of the House of the Moon's army, watching over the young cub until she became old enough to learn from the healer of the time.

"Cyra," Suki replied. "Come now, Rin, Bank, this Suki believes it is time for some food to be placed in your bellies." She smiled, watching as the young ones jumped up to join her, before motioning with her head to call forth the servant girl, leading the way down to the dining hall. She looked down, however, when a small hand clamped onto her own clawed one, and found Rin smiling up at her.

"Rin believes that we should go outside to play," Rin replied, a small gleam in her eyes.

Scowling at the girl, Suki replied, "This Suki thinks that perhaps you will be allowed to after you have eaten." Her tone was stern, and she continued to scowl until Rin's gaze turned to the floor. "Come now, Rin, this Suki will make sure you have the perfect play mate once we go outside. Of course, we will not stay out after the sun hides behind the western horizon, for Sesshoumaru would have this old shishi's hide," she laughed, her head tilting back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would do no such thing, Suki-sama," Cyra replied, "you know that. Besides, you would probably tear him a new one before he got his fangs into you."

Suki nodded in agreement, before saying, "True, but my ancestors hunted in packs. Inu's, like Sesshoumaru, hunt on their own most of the time. Perhaps that would make the difference."

"Perhaps," Cyra said.

oOo

_Inuyasha, _raced through her mind. She was following Suni like crazy, her heart pounding against her chest, as she heard the song become louder, and louder. However, she was starting to feel fear creep up into her very bones. She wouldn't let go of Inuyasha, though. Sirens wouldn't stand in her way! No one would stand in her way of his love. After all, as long as she loved him, she could teach him how to love her, and in the end they would mate and be together, unable to leave until one of them died.

"Damn them," she heard from the tora-youkai rushing faster through the forest suddenly. Suni's claws racked through the next web blocking their path, before suddenly they slide out onto a patch of white sand. The sound of a waterfall became louder, when Kanna caught sight of the sirens sitting on the rocks below the waterfall. They were beautiful, truly, their hair the color of gold, their eyes glittering like the water, their green depths calling out to her. Their voices, however, continued, even as those eyes turned upon her and Suni, while their scaly flesh like arms continued to wave around toward the path that would have lead Inuyasha to them. Which was why the inu-hanyou came running out of that path, while the sirens gave large fanged smiles.

The song wrapped around his thoughts, his very conscious, pulling him forward, his mind seeing what he most desired, even though he never thought he'd want that. Still, it pulled him forward, his mind wanting nothing more then to sit within their embrace as the song promised. He wanted the comfort they'd bring, the white light they promised would bring him to the paradise he saw before his eyes. He saw it all, but what he didn't see was the two full-blooded youkai trying to stop him, each one rushing to his side, one gripping onto his hand, their fangs sinking into his flesh, while the other grabbed onto his haori. It didn't stop him, though, no, for he wanted what the song promised, he wanted it with a passion, and he was going to get it. Yes, as soon as he reached the water, and moved to their sides, allowing them to run their hands through his hair, and bring him the one he so desired.

He never even thought he would… but he did…

"Inuyasha," Kanna pleaded, watching as suddenly the sirens image began to ripple, their song turning into giggles as Inuyasha's foot stepped into the front of the pool. However, she dug her feet into the ground, trying to stop him from going any further, and she watched as Suni dug her claws into the inu-hanyou's leg, as suddenly the sirens song turned from gently and soothing, to rough and haunting, their faces changing into what looked like a mix between a dragon and a shishi, their neck stretching to great lengths, their arms stretching out as well, while their mermaid like fins turned into long tails with frilled ends. They looked much like the monsters they actually were, but as they seemed to whistle out the song they were playing, Inuyasha stopped for a moment, his eyes turning toward her. "Inuyasha," she said once more, her hand slipping from his haori.

They were trying to take it from him! They were going to try and destroy the paradise he was promised. He turned his eyes back to the beautiful women, each one of them with a saddened smile, gazing at him as if he would never come to their embrace. They were wrong, he would! All he had to do was get rid of the slightly hazing figures holding onto him. That's all he had to do. Yes, then he'd get what he so wanted. Then he'd be able to go forward with his desires, and love the woman he wanted, please her until she was whimpering that she wanted him to stop. All he had to do was get rid of the people trying to stop him, and then he would be free of everything in his life. No long would those higher in status hunt for his head, no, for he would be in the embrace of the most beautiful women, while his wanted mate came to his side, her red hair falling from her ponytails and cascading down her back.

He shook his head, stepping out of the water, his mind on the image he'd seen, while his eyes watched the white haired woman before him, something in his mind talking of affection, yet mild hatred for the woman. She was talking, but he could not understand the words, the words of the woman he wanted being whispered into his ears, while he raised his claws to lash out at the woman before him, intending to take her life in one swipe. However, a par of fangs clamped onto his arm, and he snarled, listening to the beautiful voices of the women behind him suddenly give a slight 'woo' in their musical tones, before singing once more. It would not stop him, though, and as he went to strike the tora creature down, the woman grabbed him by the arm, pulling with strength he had to expected, tossing him toward the end of the beach, where he rolled for a short time, before stopping himself by pressing his arms into the sand.

Suni watched as the inu-hanyou raised himself onto his lower arms, turning his white eyes toward them, snarling once more. She allowed the hair on the back of her neck to rise, before turning her head toward the tori beside her. "Distract him," she snapped, turning completely from the hanyou, before padding herself toward the water's edge. She watched the creatures who called themselves sirens, before beginning to walk out toward them, her feet merely touching the water before it gave a sheen of blue as she began walking on top of the water merely her claws sinking beneath the surface. Her hair still standing on end as the creatures before her turning their heads toward her, the current six of them continuing to sing their song of death.

Kanna nodded a little, turning her sad eyes toward Inuyasha as he suddenly pushed his arms to full length, launching himself off the ground, before flipping to land on the toes of his feet. He knelt down like an inu, and she nodded once more, more forcefully this time as she saw his white eyes, before saying, "Can do." She wasn't sure if she could even hold him back, but she was willing to try. Her heart still throbbed for an odd reason, though, when she thought about hurting him, and she had to force it away, telling herself it was for his own good. She would protect him, even if it were from himself.

No one would take him from what he desired, which was why he launched himself back onto his feet, snorting a little on the impact, before facing off with the female in front of him. It was strange; she seemed so familiar that it was almost painful for him to think about harming her in any way. He would not give up, though, not until he got what he thought he deserved, since all his life he'd been chased out of both ningen and youkai societies. Both had tried to kill him on many occasions, while other times they merely ignored him, some putting him down by saying things that might not be entirely true. He'd been put through it all his life, and now that he might just get to live in peace, with these wonderful women, while getting the woman he wanted as a mate, even though it seemed strange that he wanted her at all. In the back of his mind he remembered her fighting against him, trying to win the affections of his rival when it came to another woman, but for some strange reason he wanted her, his beast even wanted her. The woman before him was just another one of those stupid full-blooded youkai that thought they were better then him simply because they weren't tainted by ningen blood. She would not take away his paradise simply because she thought she could. No one would take anything else away from him as long as he was here; as long as he stayed.

Without much warning, Inuyasha shifted his footing, before lunging forward by pushing all his weight off the ground, giving him more speed. His claws seemed to spring to life, each one growing sharper as he flew through the air, before he raised one to slice at the woman before him. However, she moved with speed that he was certain she wouldn't be able to obtain, but he merely smirked, remembering so many times before when he'd been surprised by such a move. No longer would they be able to get away from him, which was why he spun by clipping his foot against the sand as hard as he could, his claws reaching out and tearing at the woman's haori sleeve as she managed to barely escape.

Each siren turned their head toward the large tora coming toward them, each one's song growing dimmer as the sun began to sink. Their eyes narrowed, knowing full well that the guardian before them was causing the cycle of the sun to speed up, as her tail swung back and forth behind her as she came closer. She stopped but a few feet away from them, and they knew they could do nothing to stop her as she raised her head toward the sky, giving a fierce roar toward the heavens they'd been allowed to see. However, the leader, one with a shinier scaled coat then the others, swam forward after pushing off the rock she'd been situated on. Each one of them watched as their leader stopped before the mighty tora, her head swinging back and forth as if in a challenge, as she seemed to move through the water like a swan.

"Sssssssuni," the serpent looking creature hissed, "what is the meaning of this?" Her words were no longer like music, but a deep tone that seemed to have a deep seeded hatred locked within its hauntingly hallow depths. She knew that it was forbidden to stand against the will of the guardian, but still she would not be denied a meal they had not been able to get their hands on in a very, very long time. Suni might have been the guardian, the one who lead those passing through to safety, but she would not be denied her thirst for the hanyou's presence life force.

Suni allowed her claws to gently knead the water beneath her, creating small waves, before raising her head up high. Her eyes locked with the almost glowing sea-green ones of the siren, watching as the deep blue mane around her neck swished a little to each side as her head moved like a serpent trying to hypnotize its victim. Her once brilliant scales looked almost pale green, but they still shined brighter then the sun on a hot day when she allowed her tail to wrap around itself, settling herself not only on top of the water, but also underneath it. However, even though she seemed near beautiful, the tough horns, and near armor like scales could easily crush a person, before sucking their life from their bodies. The horns upon her head could easily snap a person in half before they had enough time to think.

"Well," the creature called again, snapping her tail against the bottom of the pool, becoming impatient with the tora before her. Suni had no right to try and take another meal from her, since she'd nearly gotten that cute enchanter who'd come through their domain the last time. It was not fair of Suni to continue to take away the life energy of a male she needed in order to stay young and beautiful.

"Nami," Suni called, "release your hold on the hanyou, or I shall take the sun from the sky, and cast you back into the cave you crawled out of. I have allowed you to take enough energy to survive the next one hundred years, you do not need any more for now."

Nami's eyes flashed a deeper ocean color, before her dragon like head seemed to snap to one side before actually staying there. She stared at the tora before her, before sighing a little, "Iie, Sssssssuni, you shall not take another meal from me. You may control this island and its cycles, but you know, ass well ass I, that should you continue to quicken the passing of the sun, then the moon shall pass just as quickly, and once the sun rises to the highest point in the sky, I shall once more come forth until dusk as passed. I shall have my meal, Sssssssuni, do not stand in my way."

Growling, Suni snapped the end of her tail open, listening as the two figures beneath her clashed their claws together, the female trying to calm the raging mind of the hanyou, but she knew that Nami needed to be put back into sleep before that would happen. "Nami, I shall only warn you once. I can easily get these two to the portal before the sun reaches the highest point of the sky, and you know that. Do not tempt me, for I shall bring myself great pleasure with watching as you're sealed away into your hiding place."

"Sssssssuni," Nami replied, "you forget I control the waters."

"And you forget I control the rest of the island," Suni snarled. "I can easily get rid of your stupid little waves. Besides, you know the rules, Nami, you are not allowed to engulf the island in another wave again."

"Who said I wanted to completely engulf the island," Nami replied. She swirled her tail around in the water, forcing it to rise, and crash against the rocks where her followers had begun to sing again, knowing that she would not give up this meal without a fight. Once she was sure she had enough, she caused the water to rise up into a wave, like her name suggested, before causing it to crash down onto the sand around her pool. What she did not expect, though, was for Suni to release another roar, thus causing the sun to drop from the sky completely, as her form seemed to catch fire and begin melting.

"Inuyasha," Kanna tried again, "please, listen to me." She slammed her claws against his, hissing a little as his cut into her skin, pulling it completely away from the bone. It began to heal almost instantly, as she turned, watching as he came for her again, his attacks nearly endless, however, he was beginning to pant, and she placed a, not so well placed, kick to his thigh, causing him to stop his attacks long enough for her to spin on her foot, manage to kick him in the side of the head. She watched as he went flying, slamming against a nearby rock, before he shook his head, his white eyes turning upon her, as she got ready for another round.

He came at her, and she almost didn't have time to throw her head backward, her hand catching her before she hit the ground completely. She was not trained well, merely having watched and learned what she was doing, thus she again missed her target as she went to claw at his chest, merely catching his sleeve, and ripping it to pieces. It was when his own claws knocked her to the ground, having fisted up, before hitting her in the chest. Air slipped from her lungs, but she breathed deeply when she hit the ground, rolling suddenly when Inuyasha came upon her, his attack slicing into the soft sand instead of her heart.

Slapping herself mentally, Kanna flipped up onto her hands when Inuyasha swung another attack with his claws at her. He'd seemed to have forgotten the sword at his side, and for right now she was thankful for that. However, she had to quickly allow her elbows to bend, before pushing herself up with the strength of a youkai, causing her to gain a lot of air as Inuyasha merely looked up at her as if in confusion. She flipped, her fingers tingling for some unknown reason as she began coming down to Earth. Her foot went out horizontally, and she spun with grace, her tori like reflexes giving her the ability to handle herself better in the air then one the ground.

He snarled, catching her foot before she could kick him in the side of the head again. His claws sank into her hakama, right down into her thin ankle, but before he could rip it from her body, her skin became very hot… very hot, indeed. His claws tightened, not wishing to let go of his new prey as her body hit the ground, her leg being held within his grasp. However, he looked down for a moment, noticing how her eyes had turned a blackish gray color, almost like ash. In that same moment, he hissed as fire engulfed her body, wrapping around her limps as if it were alive, as if she controlled it with a mere click of her fingers. He let go of her leg, wondering only for a moment why the fire didn't burn her or her clothing, but deciding instead of lash out at her, before bringing his claws against him while whimpering in pain, his hand swelling with the burn it had obtained.

A mere burn would not stop him, he reasoned with himself, but something else told him that he should merely curl up and submit. His sleeve was already beginning to _grow_ back, the fabric designed to do such things, but his hand throbbed with pain, as if the fire still licked at it. The part that continued to reason with him won out, however, and he snarled again, his white eyes catching the blackish gray ones of the female, before lashing out with his other hand. The fire was gone, which was good, but the heat she radiated stopped him from completely touching her, before he backed again in pain, his other hand beginning to throb as well.

Kanna turned her head, hearing the sound of splashing water. Her eyes quickly lost their new coloring as she turned her head completely, her eyes widening at the sight of a huge wave coming at them. She almost didn't move, afraid for a moment the water would hurt her, but instead she turned her eyes to Inuyasha, noticing how the white was beginning to fade a little. Though he was probably still against her, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as the water came crashing down upon them. Something else happened, though, for her eyes turned white, and she saw what Inuyasha had been seeing moments before.

The wave crashed over the sand, before continuing by pushing against the trees, breaking through many of the webs that blocked the pathways. The water glistened in the new light of Sister Moon, the blue hue of the night causing many things to grow silent and wary at the sudden change of day, while others merely continued on, some even rising upon the island, knowing that somewhere their guardian had decided it was time for night to fall, while the day was left far behind. There was a lot of water, all of it reflecting Sister Moon's light, while it crashed through the jungle like forest, which caused it to die down in other areas, mainly from where it started, as it continued on its path toward the ocean surrounding the entire island.

The water settled back in the pool, but Suni merely turned upon the surface, her coat still as dry as it had been before the wave. The moon's light shined down upon her as she walked across the wet sand, most of which had been dragged away with the wave Nami had created, but most still lay near the pool as it would for many years to come. Her coat shuddered a little with the sudden change of atmosphere, but it did not bother as her much as when she came upon the two who'd been sucked up within the wave, before being washed down toward the bottom, left right within the line of trees leading toward the pool. She knew she'd have to call upon the spider fairies to once more create the path she had built in order to keep people away from the sirens now hidden deep underground, but for now her almost shimmering eyes watched as the demoness lifted herself onto her hands above her inu-hanyou companion, silver tears running down her cheeks and onto his own.

Damn that redheaded ookami! Damn her to hell! Kanna allowed her tears to continue and wash down her face, before standing on wobbly knees. Perhaps she should merely give up, go back to Naraku; go… go _home_, since she was obviously not wanted. Still, she couldn't help but ask herself if that was truly what Inuyasha would want? No, of course it wasn't, why would he want that blasted ookami when he could have her? What she saw, though, proved to her that she would have to try harder in order to get Inuyasha to see that she was his perfect mate, and even if she wasn't, she was going to get him to mark her, or… or she'd kill him. The only thing standing in her way of that would be that pigheaded inuyoukai, Katana. Should Inuyasha run from the love she could give him, though, she would take his life, and in hell she would search for the youkai half of his soul, and she'd forever beg it to forgive her. Yes, that was what she would do.

Her eyes were a little unfocused, but she remembered clearly what she had saw within Inuyasha. What his desire had been? But, then again, Suni had said that the sirens there were not like the ones she'd always heard about, so perhaps that was not what he truly desired. Perhaps he merely wanted to experience some sort of sexual encounter with the redheaded ookami, that same one she'd saw him kiss within her mirror before Naraku had given her a new body, a new life, a chance to take what should have been hers from the very beginning. Perhaps that was what he wanted, since she'd only saw the redhead's hair fall from the bonds that held it from touching her neck, cascading around her shoulders, before Inuyasha had locked their lips together, his body merging with her own in a very intimate _embrace_.

Suni stopped next to the tori-demoness, allowing her paws to sink into the wet sand, before saying, "Come, Kanna, help me with him." She knelt down next to them, showing the other youkai that she wanted her to put the inu-hanyou onto her back. Once she got her full attention, she watched as very slowly the demoness did as she asked, before merely standing at her side. It was then she stood, before saying, "Now, Kanna, I shall take you to the next portal. Inside you must keep close together, for you shall find no comfort within its black and hallow depths."

Kanna merely nodded, beginning to walk forward as Suni lead the way. Her head was cast downward, not wishing to look upon the hanyou her heart ached to merely throw to the ground and claim as her own. Perhaps if she did he'd come to love her during their long lives as mates, or perhaps he would forever hate her for it. Her mind began to search for answers on how to keep him, and she came upon something. She really didn't care if he hated her, as long as he was hers. She didn't care at all. Maybe it was because she was apart of Naraku that she merely wanted what she wanted, but cared nothing for others, merely thinking she cared about their thoughts and feelings, when in truth she only wanted to fulfill her own desires. It caused her to shake her eyes, her eyes hardening as they looked upon Inuyasha's body. She did not care if he hated her, he would become hers in the end.

oOo

Katana dug through the bag, her claws tearing at a few things she'd forgotten were even in there, before she huffed in annoyance. However, without much trouble she finally found the item she wanted, and pulled out the bottle, almost completely full, but it was obvious that Sango, perhaps Miroku, from the smell, had used it once or twice, but other then that it looked almost completely new, and she was glad that she'd decided to buy the long lasting stuff, instead of the stuff she used to buy, which lost its fragrance after a few times it was opened. For now she set it aside, before searching through the bag for her conditioner, wondering silently if it was still useable, or if she should merely use it to lather her body in. After all, the bottle said it could last up to three years, but since when she listen to anyone elses knowledge over her own… never. Yeah, that seemed about right.

Sesshoumaru watched her, wondering if she'd lied to him about that bag not being endless. She was nearly halfway inside of it, her ass sticking up into the air. Not that he minded, since everyone else that was traveling with them were located outside a fifty foot range, especially since his intended was planning on taking a bath in a hotspring nearby. It had been located easily when she'd asked, batting her eyelashes as if she knew he'd cave in to it; damn woman had been right, since he'd sniffed the air for about a mile before he found one for her. He could almost hear his soldiers laughing about how she had him wrapped around her fingertips. Still, it was nice to feel her excitement at the thought of being cleaned, since she had been talking about it before they set out that morning again, something about not taking one since they'd left the village, and wanting to soak her muscles until they relaxed. Of course, that wasn't the only reason he'd found her the spring. He was also planning on taking one himself; she, of course, did not know this as of yet.

He glanced momentarily over at the kitsune sitting close by. He knew for a fact the kit had taken bathes with the miko, Kagome, but the kit was getting older, and should he have to, he would teach the kit a lesson as to why he would no longer be bathing with **his** intended mate. Katana might try to fight him on it, since though she was a demoness, she still had the heart of a woman, but he would not allow this one to slip through his fingers. The kitsune would no longer be bathing with Katana, simply because he was getting older, and because Sesshoumaru knew the boy had once lusted after his mate-to-be.

Still, Katana was always an emotionless being, and it seemed that her time with him had begun to change her. She was becoming comfortable around him, that he knew, but she had also shown that though her miko side still existed, making her innocent, and almost kind, she had slaughtered a pack of kuma-youkai when they'd come by them for no reason at all, which proved that she was still cold-hearted. He knew she was becoming comfortable with him simply because she'd been talking about her plans for Inuyasha, and she'd decided that she'd allow the hanyou to believe something that was not true, before striking him down at the beach where his own father, after he'd told her of it, had flown off in order to save Izayoi, thus allowing the hanyou who broke her heart to survive. It seemed like a very intelligent and thought out plan, but there was always the possibly of Inuyasha figuring out her thoughts, and fleeing from her sight once again. That, of course, would only increase her fury, however.

He still watched, though, as she turned her eyes toward him, dipping her head a little, and blinking her dark blue eyes, which were lit with excitement. He knew, though, that those same eyes, if you looked close enough, were hiding pain and misery, but for now she was merely trying to make the best of things. He did like the fact that she was beginning to open up to him, since it had seemed at first that she would forever stay the emotionless woman he saw, not that he minded at all, but he had known her before her change, and he wanted to see a bit of her within the demoness he'd chosen. It would make her more perfect then she already was. It might erase the image he got whenever he thought about her ruling beside him.

That image was of Katana sitting sideways in one of the thrones the House of the Moon held deep within its chambers. The black throne would be covered in blood, while she merely smirked, running her fingers over the red liquid and lapping it up with her tongue once it dripped from them. He could see the lands flourishing, while she continued her rein of control, never allowing others to see that her plans were continuing to go onward toward the goal she wanted to achieve. He could see her turning her eyes upon a younger youkai, a male who looked to be their offspring, bowing before her, before that same smirk she held was tossed up at her as she called to him. He saw himself sitting beside her, to captivated in her beauty and power to fully understand what she was doing, watching as she cut down the next person who came to speak with the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, her whip slicing their head from their shoulders while she tossed her head back to laugh. The blood would pour more quickly after that, and it was then he'd shove the image away. After all, there was no reason to actually believe this image, since his other one was of Katana watching the lands blossom into a far greater place then anyone had ever seen, her rein gentle and kind, yet she would take down anyone who opposed her. Besides, they were merely images, why should he believe them at all?

He shouldn't, and he wouldn't. End of story.

"Taiyoukai," she called, turning her head so she could see him. She'd taken her coat off, allowing the wind to caress her sleeveless arms as she stood before the great ruler. She noticed his far away gaze, and wondered for a moment what he was thinking about, before telling herself it was none of her business. After all, he sighed, before turning his eyes onto her, obviously telling her to continue, "I'm going to go bathe, taiyoukai."

"Very well," he replied, turning his head away, watching as she disappeared into the bushes. He looked over at the kitsune, watching as he merely curled into a tighter ball, as if telling himself he would not follow her, which was true, before he lifted his arm and began pulling at the ties that held up his armor. Katana had long since taken hers off, not liking the way it rubbed against her, but he had grown used to his long ago, and it did not bother him in the least. Afterward, he pulled his swords from his side, stabbing Tokijin into the ground, before leaning Tenseiga against a nearby tree, when he glanced over at the kitsune once more. He glared a little, before turning into the forest and disappearing.

His emerald looking eyes shined in the light of the shadowy forest, watching as Sesshoumaru's white kimono disappeared the deeper he walked into the forest. Not that it bothered him, since Ah and Un were pretty entertaining themselves, but it was still ripping at his heart to know that Sesshoumaru was probably going to Katana, probably going to swim and bathe with her. True, he'd done that when he was smaller, but it was only natural because he'd been like Kagome's son and he had to keep reminding himself of that. He was a ward; he was like her offspring, her son, adopted as he may be, but he was still hers. She didn't belong to him, he belonged to her in a way, and it helped to mend his heart a bit better then before, especially when he remembered that someday he would find someone to love him, maybe another kitsune, maybe a ningen. Either way, Katana was not his to have.

Shippo patted his ride's left head, wondering for a moment if the dragon truly understood him whenever he talked to him. Yes, the dragon's eyes did show intelligence, but maybe AhUn didn't understand what he was saying, since it might only speak in grunts, growls, and other types of communication. It was nice, since the creature seemed to take it upon itself to protect him while the others were gone, sometimes merely to speak to each other, other times because they needed time alone. It was almost ridiculous since they'd only been out here for a few days, but constantly they were roaming the forest for anyone that might possibly be a danger to them. He understood that, but as soon as one ran off, the other usually followed.

They were acting like a couple of inu's in heat. The strange thing, when they came back they didn't smell like his true mother and father had when they'd gone off to make him more brothers' and sisters'. They had never got to before the Thunder Brother's got ahold of his father, but Sesshoumaru and Katana didn't smell that way at all. No, they smelled more like they'd been lying in a meadow or sitting high up in a tree in order to get away from life. He couldn't quite understand it, since they were courting, he knew Katana wouldn't want to mate until she understood Sesshoumaru almost completely, but why were they always gone? Did they truly have that much to talk about, or did they merely enjoy each other's company? Somehow he got the feeling that they would probably enjoy training more then sitting next to each other in the sunlight or something.

Sighing to himself, Shippo closed his eyes once more, curling into a tight ball on the back of the dragon he road, before giving a yawn. The days were beginning to move into those of which were hotter then most, and it was tiring him out more then it had before. Perhaps it was merely because he hadn't slept in a while, or refused to sleep much during the two years Kagome disappeared before returning as Katana. Either way he was now sleeping like a baby more then he had before and he was beginning to enjoy it, since he knew that they had long since crossed the Southern Border, and were going to reach the Southern Citadel within a few days, perhaps maybe one if Katana got annoyed enough with waiting up for the guards and servants attending this year from the House of the Moon.

oOo

Kanna's hand touched the darkness, wondering for a moment what was happening as a gray and lonely feeling overcame her body, before she shook it away, telling herself that it was only because of the complete blackness, which seemed to wrap around her hand as she passed it through it once more, that caused such feelings to swarm through her. She ignored the feelings, glancing over at Suni, before asking, "Are you sure this is the way to go?"

Suni nodded, "Hai. You and your hanyou friend must travel in one direction, do not decide to change the way you head at any time. As you near the end the guardian of the chamber might come to fight you, but should he, the entire chamber shall be filled with light and you will find that you have not actually walked as far as you think, but the chamber's energy has drained you making you believe so. However, should you be left alone you should head toward the direction you smell running water. Always follow the smell of running river water for that is what is said to lie beyond the darkness."

"Have you ever been through any of the other chambers', Suni?" she asked out of curiousity. She touched the darkness once more, before glancing up at the sky, watching, as the sun seemed to move with a speed she'd never seen before. Nami, the siren creature who'd caused Inuyasha to faint, would awaken soon, and she was not sure if she was quite ready to once more face her. Especially if Inuyasha tried to go to her side, trying to get what he wanted yet would never have.

Suni took one glance at her, before stating a single word that told it all. "Iie."

Kanna nodded a little, before glancing at Inuyasha as his form leaned against the invisible _wall_ that surrounded the island in order to keep the current residents from going out into the dangerous water. Suni had told her that there were creatures within the water that would have frightened her beyond belief, all of them ancient and long since gone within the real world. However, as she watched, she saw a serpent looking creature shoot up from the water, while another creature, one with sharp looking teeth, and a long snout, suddenly grabbed onto the first creature as it whined in despair, suddenly gone from the world. She would not allow that to stop her, though, which was why she shifted her gaze to watch as Suni dug her claws into Inuyasha's thigh, awakening him within moments.

Inuyasha hissed, his hand suddenly flying to the wound in his leg. It began to heal, but his eyes narrowed at the tora before him, watching as she merely gave a large yawn, before moving to disappear into the forest. It seemed that the female needed rest, or whatever. He wasn't sure, in fact, his head hurt more then anything and he could barely remember anything that happened. All he knew was that he suddenly had a strong urge to find Ayame once more, even though he'd told himself many times that he wasn't going to mate with the white ookami that had chased after Kouga for so many years. Still, he rubbed his head, before groaning, "Ah, Kanna? Wha? What happened?"

"You were under the spell of a powerful siren, Inuyasha," Kanna said, tilting her head in confusion. Perhaps he didn't remember what he'd saw. If that was the case, she wasn't going to allow him to remember, and once the time was right, she'd jump him. "Not to worry, though," she said at his displeased face, "Suni and I were able to break the spell. Now, we must move on, and do as Suni says, since she probably knows more about these chambers then any legend could ever tell."

"What did the oversized cat say?" Inuyasha grumbled, getting to his feet.

"To travel straight ahead, no matter what emotion runs through your body," Kanna replied. "Straight ahead, no matter what."

"Then we'll go straight, Kanna," he replied. He grabbed her hand, pulling her so that they were at each other's side, before stepping forward. He never noticed that Kanna was completely red, but he did not bother to even glance back as he moved into the next chamber. After all, if Kanna had saved him, then it was his turn to save her. For a moment his mind turned away from the strange thoughts that had entered his mind, and he was free from them as he moved completely into the darkness.

oOo

"Iie, Inuyasha," Kanna growled, pulling him forward again. Cold, dreadful, feelings were overcoming her body, but she tried to ignore them, become nearly emotionless as she pulled Inuyasha along. However, he was not complying very well, groaning that he needed to go back, that he wanted to make the guilt go away. After trying to explain that the portal was gone, she'd given up, before moving forward, gripping his hand far tighter then she needed to. However, it managed to make him continue forward, merely groaning and moaning about how he **needed** this and he **wanted** that. She'd almost thought he'd began thinking about that stupid redheaded bitch again, but was proven wrong when he began groaning about how he wouldn't be able to protect her because he couldn't protect anyone.

He pulled against her hand once more, and she dug her claws into his wrist, even though she felt as if she'd never make it to the other side. She felt like she needed to stop and rest, but how knew what would happen should she do that. No, she wasn't going to give up until she made it to the other side, not until she smelled running water. Inuyasha wasn't going to give up until she decided he did, and should he try anything, well, her claws would be a good punishment for them. After all, hurting him might get rid of some of the new feelings coursing through her veins. She liked love, and happiness, but she didn't care for anguish, depression and things like that. No, and she'd thought that the _emotions_ she'd felt while with Naraku were bad. Those seemed like a gentle breeze compared to these.

"Iie," Inuyasha pulled again. "Please, Kanna, I must stop. I must go back. I must. I can't take this. It's too much. I couldn't—I couldn't protect her, who says I'll be able to protect you when I couldn't protect either of them."

"Inuyasha, urusai!" she hissed, glancing back at him before continuing forward. Really, first he starts talking about a single person, and then he's talking about protecting more then one. He needed to get his mind straight, because it was obvious that right now he wasn't right in the head. Perhaps his thoughts had been jumbled beyond repair after they'd entered this chamber. Or perhaps what he was thinking merely continued to sound that way to her. After all, she'd only been traveling with him, for what, a week, or so?

"Feh," he mumbled, "why don't you? Kami, your voice is driving me crazy, woman!" He growled, pulling at his wrist, but knowing that Kanna wasn't about to let go of her hold. Still, dreadful feelings continued to flood throughout his system, as if they were swimming into his senses from merely breathing. It wasn't fair that he was being drug all over the place by this woman, a woman who was constantly speaking softly. He hated soft women, they were timid and annoying; he needed a woman who was feisty and willing to do as he asked. Maybe he should dump the white haired bitch, leave this stupid place, and then find some bitch with a temper that aroused his senses.

"Well, you're not helping," Kanna, snarled, her eyes flashing. She began to run, dragging the hanyou with her, rushing toward the smell of running river water as it caressed her senses. She made sure her feet were traveling forward, her eyes still trying to make her believe that she was blind, while her nose only took in feelings of depression. She continued running until she was nearly blinded when a light showed up in front of her eyes and suddenly she was inside the next chamber, her knees collapsing underneath her as she glanced back.

Her eyes widened, until suddenly Inuyasha stepped through the portal, his ears flat against his head as he glared a little at her. "Damn woman," he said, "Why the hell did you leave me behind? Suddenly there was all this light, and then I saw the portal and made a run for it, since I thought you'd probably gone into it. I still had trouble getting past that huge rock looking thing that appeared suddenly before I stepped through the portal, since he covered most of it."

Kanna felt the feelings drain from her, before glancing around the chamber they were in. Her eyes narrowed a little since she saw no running water at all. So, she merely shrugged, noticing the giant looking man made of stone, the next portal between his legs. However, she turned to Inuyasha when the feelings had completely left her, and said, "Gomen, Inuyasha. I thought I'd had ahold of you, but I guess I was wrong. I'm truly sorry."

"Feh," he sighed, his glare disappearing, "its not like you did it on purpose. Lets just go ahead and get through this completely."

Kanna glanced forward again, "Its strange."

"What's strange?"

"There's supposed to be seven chambers. Lets see, we went through fire, through vines, through sirens, through darkness, this one, and there should be two more. But, its odd, cause I have this sudden feeling that as soon as I step through that portal I'll be in the final chamber."

"That would be correct, young demoness," came a booming voice.

Inuyasha twisted around, his claws on his sword's hilt. "Who said that? Who's there?" he called, glancing around completely.

"It was I," came the voice again, "Hikaru, Guardian to the '_River of Fire_', Kami of those who come into my territory. I am all powerful, for I am Hikaru, the kami of this land."

"A kami, feh," Inuyasha said. He felt something tug at his sleeve and turned to Kanna, saying, "What?" She simply pointed upward, and he looked up, right into the eyes of the stone giant as he gazed down at them. He stiffened a little when the voice continued to speak about his power and strength as a kami, the lips of the stone giant parting a bit as the words moved into the chamber. It appeared that they had one more battle before they actually made it to the '_River of Fire' _which didn't sound as amazing as he thought it might have been after he'd gone through all that.

oOo

She moaned, her head tilting backward as his clawed hands scrubbed the shampoo into her locks. Her arms were crossed over her breasts while she allowed him free range with her hair, since he'd commanded that they wash each other as a ritual, something about learning how to care for one another when the time came. However, she liked this. She liked this a lot, especially with those little shocks that seemed to travel through her system each time his claws scraped against her. She guessed it to be the fact that those claws could easily slice her to pieces, yet they were being so soft to her, yet still very, very dangerous.

Soon enough her head was tilted skyward, and she parted her lips in order to whine a little in response to his scrubbing. After he was pleased with his job on the part in her hair and the hair around it, he moved his hands so that they were lathering the strange liquid into the hair on her neck, watching as she tilted her head forward in order to give him more access, as her lips continued to give off little whines of pleasure. Once he was done with that he began washing the rest of her lengthy hair, running his hands throughout the black locks, wishing nothing more then to lean down and nibble lightly at the mark on her neck. However, he'd promised not to touch her more then to wash, and nibbling didn't go with washing… He was holding himself back too much.

Oh, well, it only meant their first night together would be more pleasurable.

"You may rinse now," he whispered into her ear, blowing against it lightly. His tongue reached out before he could stop it, and he knew that she was holding back her pleasure, trying harder then hell not to give off any arousal from the tension in her muscles, but as he lightly flicked the inside of her ear her arousal mixed in with the water, her netherlips probably flooding with new, wet, hot liquid as it pumped itself from her tight walls. Kami, now he had an erection. However, it didn't last long, since he made his mind go to something else in order to keep his promise, like ah, Jaken naked and begging for his touch. Yeah, that got rid of it. He silently thanked Jaken, knowing that he'd need to remember that for days when Katana decided that she didn't want any. See, he'd figured most females who. They wanted to hold out on a male, not that most could with him, wanting them to come harder then they ever had because they had to wait that long, because they'd been holding back. He didn't think Katana was that way, but inuyoukai mated for life, and should he mate her, well, he'd only get to slide his cock into her body, which meant that all other females' could go fuck themselves, since inuyoukai, from what he'd heard, nearly died from the emotions that raced through them should they try and fuck with anyone besides their mate when the full mark was applied. It was a phenomenon as to why it did not happen when they lost the rite to mate to another, but it did when where linked together without rites being issued, or won.

She ducked her head underwater and came up with her hair sticking completely to her skin, mostly over her breasts since she'd moved it so that it was covering her nipples completely. Of course, she didn't know that he could still see the ends peeking out a little from underneath her thick hair, but that didn't bother her, since she had the shampoo bottle in her hand, somehow, already. Well, lets say that why he went off into whatever lands he'd moved off into in his head, she'd swam to get the bottle and now she stood before him once more, her hand full of shampoo while she stood close enough to him to reach the top of his head but stare into his eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed, her fingers sending delightful feelings coursing through his body as he wrapped his arm around her in order to push on her lower back, pulling her a bit closer. This did not bring forth the response he had wanted, but instead an unwanted one from himself. Katana didn't seem to mind that his rising cock was resting against her lower stomach, close to where her womb lie, but instead continued with her washing. Not that he minded, for he tilted his head to the side when she began cleansing the hair around his ears, rubbing the pointed appendages with her fingers, which caused a growl to come forth from his chest. It seemed that his intended knew just what to do in order to bring forth the reactions she wanted; not that he minded, they were alone, but it was not good to allow a female so much control over him. Especially by the time she began washing the long strands that hung from his head, he's laid his forehead against her shoulder, nuzzling the spot a bit, but watching as her breasts rose with each intake of air she took. Mm, they looked so tasty at this point, he wondered if they would be.

Katana smirked a little, before saying, "Now, you may rinse, Sesshoumaru."

It'd been a while since she'd said his name; merely deciding to call him by his title of taiyoukai, but hearing it pass from her lips was his downfall at that moment. He groaned, his lips beginning to suck at her shoulder, before moving so that he could touch his intended's courting mark. He knew it wouldn't fade, but when she whined again he bit down hard enough to cause little droplets of blood to form on the surface of her skin, before lapping at them. Her mixture of demonic and holy energy sent shivers down his spine, but he complied when she pushed him down into the water. He felt her hands rinse the liquid from his hair, and he stared through the water at the prize he would one day claim, his tongue licking his lips, suddenly seeming dry even though he was underwater. His hand twitched, before he reached up in order to touch what he so wanted, what he wished she would give him before they reached the Southern Citadel.

When he cupped her, though, the water swirled, and he was confused that she was suddenly gone for a moment. However, he sighed, knowing that he'd gone against his word, but saw that she was on the other side of the pool, washing herself the rest of the way. So, he raised himself until his nose up was above the water, before growling, which caused bubbles under the water. He called out to her that way, but watched as she ignored him, because climbing out of the hotspring, her back to him as she rung her hair out and dressed. She took everything but the other strange bottle she'd had, obviously nice enough to leave it for him to wash the rest of the way. However, he glanced up, silently hoping that she'd come back to help him like she had before.

Tilting his head back, Sesshoumaru became aware of his swollen cock as it bobbed in the water, touching his stomach because it was erect. Even the picture of Jaken he'd formed before couldn't get rid of it, and he sighed a few times, wondering for a moment if there was a cold stream nearby. However, he knew that even a cold splash would only help him for about an hour or so before the memories returned and his cock rose to occasion again. So, he did what he could in the situation in order to hopefully get rid of the thoughts he was currently having. He gripped himself, beginning to stroke in hard, long strokes as he squeezed. He leaned back against the edge of the hotspring, before growling in pleasure. The image of Katana's head between his legs, bringing him to paradise appeared within his mind as he closed his eyes and he began to snarl a little, his fangs snapping each time her image swallowed him whole. Yes, that was definately one of the things he was going to teach her once they mated.

His hand moved at full speed and it didn't take long for him to find what he wanted, squeezing his hand tighter to make the image of Katana's clenching sheath surrounding his erect flesh seem more real. He could also feel her hands upon his flesh with each image, before he came suddenly, his body convulsing before he held himself still. His seed mixed in with the water, pumping out of his still hopeful flesh with each pound of his demonic heart. His neck jerked a little to the side as he squeeze at the base, feeling that the last drop of his semen had mixed into the hot water, before feeling his erection begin to deflate a little. However, from the looks of things, he'd still need to visit a body of cold water before he decided to return to camp.

Cleaning himself the rest of the way, Lord Sesshoumaru, the King of the House of the Moon, Lord of the Western Lands, and all around male, pulled on his hakamas after drying himself, and going off in search of a river. He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and King of the House of the Moon, current Prince of Dogs, needed a cold dip, since his skin was still scorching hot from both the hotspring he'd left, but also the moment he'd touched his intended for the first time before she fled. True, he would need to return to the other items, but for now he would simply take what he had, and hopefully get rid of his current situation. Hopefully, he, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, could overcome his mind before he returned to his campsite and went back to his emotionless state, pretending like nothing happened in that spring.

That was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever do in his life.

**OoO **

**_KibaSin: _**

****

**Finally**! **Yahoo**!

Personally, between everyone who's reading and me, I wasn't going to end the chapter that way at first. Nope, not at all, but I figured, well, it's a secret when, but the true lemon between Katana and Sesshoumaru isn't going to be for a while. So, I decided to give you something in order to satisfy your sick minds for the time being. Of course, I might have another one, perhaps a lemon between another set of characters, Miroku and Sango, or something, but the Katana/Sesshoumaru lemon isn't until… argh… no telling, nope.

So, anyway, um, sorry about the delay. My mind got kind of stuck around the time I started talking about Kanna and Inuyasha again, which was why I have come to a decision! Now, I know some of you don't like the idea of Inu/Kanna, well, I decided that neither do I. Sorry to those who do, but later in the story I'm going to have Inuyasha leave Kanna, which will end up having him go to someone else, only to have his… Yeah, lots of cliffhangers, but I can't tell you what happens now, can I. Well, I can tell you about the next chapter, that's for sure.

**Chapter 40 – **The Southern Citadel 

Katana and Sesshoumaru finally come to the Southern Citadel where the Youkai Ball is being held.

Yeah, that's it. It's going to be like short, around 2 to 3 thousand words. Knowing me I'll probably have it done by Monday, since I can't update Sunday because the libraries closed and my mom refuses to pay for Internet. Something about me being on it to long, when, it was weird, whenever I didn't use it no one called, and when I did someone did. Mom won't buy Cable Internet, either, which kind of screws me over until the library opens on Monday. Anyway, since I'll probably have it done by Monday, and I'm typing this at 9:09am on Sunday, this will probably be pointless to write! Oh, well.

_Kiba_


	40. The Southern Citadel

**Chapter 40 – **The Southern Citadel

Sesshoumaru had said that the _ball_ didn't even start until the new moon, which was around three weeks away. Why had they left so early if it wasn't until the new moon? Strange as it was, since it was the day Inuyasha turned ningen. To bad she had too much honor to attack a hanyou while he was weak, or he'd be dead within a few hours after the new moon set in. Because it didn't start in so long she was sitting there, staring at him for a day, because he said that the dragon AhUn, needed rest and it would take him around three days before he'd be able to go for around three years without much rest, but short naps inbetween these long periods of time that the summoned creature was awake. According to him, AhUn only seemed to be resting most of the time, but the dragon was constantly on full alert except for these times when he needed to rest up for his next long trip. The two-headed dragon was stranger by the minute.

Still, here she sat, staring at him while he stared back at her, only once in a while shifting in his spot. His eyes had darkened a fraction she had begun her staring contest, and whenever she blinked she made a show of casting her eyes downward, watching as the light behind his eyes brightened each time. Only a few times she'd cast a glance over at Shippo to see him glancing between them both, obviously noticing the way the air around them seemed to crackle a little with power, both of them trying to make the other back down or look away longer then to blink. She wasn't about to give in, and she was sure that Sesshoumaru felt the same way. After all, in the time he came from she should have been submissive, but she was stubborn and she knew it. She was not backing down from this challenge, not until Sesshoumaru proved that he was able to strike her down. As of yet she wasn't buying that he could.

The sun was high in the sky already as she continued to stare at him, never noticing how the sun moved across the sky slowly with each second. No, she merely continued to stare at him until finally a small hand pulled at her sleeve. She blinked a few times before turning her head to see Shippo staring up at her and she glaring through the corner of her eye at the smirking male, before saying, "Hai, Shippo? Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd like something to drink since you've been sitting there all day, Lady Katana?" Shippo asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared up at her. He was sure that she was thirsty, since he hadn't seen her drink anything for the last few days, perhaps longer. He watched as she gave a look of surprise, before she nodded a little. Probably just to make him go away, he knew, but he was glad to be doing something and quickly went to go get one of the clear bottles they used to use before going to find a river.

Her eyes narrowed, watching him go, as she thought, _I hope he gets over that soon. 'Tis annoying as hell; really, I thought we'd be over this when I told him my story, but no, he continues to try. _

_Love is a hard thing to get rid of, _her beast whispered, its eyes turning upon her.

_Since when have you been so knowledgeable about love? I do remember you telling me to get rid of Shippo when we first took him in, _she replied, slightly confused. However, the beast smirked, its paws shifting around in her mind and she knew that the creature was merely trying to win one over her.

It stretched a little, before saying, _true, but he does seem to grow on you. True, he does need to find someone for himself, but he is a good kit, whether his love continues to linger or not._

She snorted, watching as Sesshoumaru turned his eyes upon her. However, she merely stared back, an eyebrow raising at him for a moment, before deciding that she wasn't going to be drawn into that one. Nope, she was going to merely sit there, instead of trying to get a reaction out of him.

"This Sesshoumaru hopes he grows out of this stage soon," Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes narrowed in thought. He needed to find a way to make that stupid kitsune that Katana was not up for grabs. Should the kitsune continue with his current behavior, well, he would not be responsible for whatever he did to him. After all, the kitsune should learn that you do not try and win the heart of a courting female unless you give permission for such advances. Besides, from his smell, the kitsune was a virgin, he'd never know how to please a woman like Katana, and he was far to young in his development for a mate in the first place.

"Why?" Katana asked, her eyebrow disappearing beneath her bangs. _Now this is interesting_, she thought, _could it be that Sesshoumaru is… threatened by Shippo?_

Frowning, Sesshoumaru replied, "The kitsune should learn that he is far to young to mate at this time. He still needs to grow and learn before he thinks about even trying to mate with a female."

A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, before she asked, "Are you jealous, perhaps, taiyoukai? 'Tis it because I allow it, or perhaps 'tis because I do not allow such advanced from you?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not jealous," Sesshoumaru growled. "Besides, it is dishonorable for you to allow such things from one so young, while you ignore the male you are allowing to court you."

"Perhaps," Katana replied. "But I cannot seem to get him to drop this. I believe the next time he tries, well… he might need to be disciplined for a time." She knew that she considered Shippo her son, and as such she would need to stop this herself, for he could not continue to allow such thoughts traveling through his mind while she held no feelings for him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, before saying, "Good, because this Sesshoumaru will not be held responsible for the first time he tries to advance further upon you. The kitsune will learn either way."

Katana nodded in agreement, "Hai, 'tis time this stopped."

oOo

Shippo sniffled, his hand wiping at the tears dripping from his eyes, before glancing back toward the clearing once more. His heart was breaking all over again, and he knew that it shouldn't be, that he should have been over this, but hearing that. It was just too much to hear that both of them were getting sick of the fact that he adored his adopted mother. That was bad enough, since he knew that he shouldn't have such feelings for the person who cared for him, but he'd seen the way Inuyasha had always treated Kagome, and he'd always told himself that he could treat her better. Now it seemed that those little fantasies had gotten out of hand, and now both his guardians were thinking it best to put him into his place should he continue to do such things. It seemed that he needed to get his heart under control, perhaps be more like Sesshoumaru in order to hide his feelings of love. Then again, that might not work since Sesshoumaru was acting much like an inu in heat while he was around Katana, which might make acting like him worse then how his heart was telling him to act now. Still, either way, he was going to have to change the way he acted around Katana, or he might end up with his head cut off.

Wiping at another tear, he looked down at the bottle in his hand, seeing his face a little in the water as he played with it. Of course, he only saw his face because he was using magic in order to get over his current sadness, hoping that perhaps it'd help his heart mend itself back together. He twisted the bottle, hoping to see anything else, before setting it down next to him, his eyes casting a small glance toward the river he'd visited. Perhaps it'd be best if he simply stayed there for the night, instead of going back to camp. After all, AhUn still had until tomorrow afternoon before Sesshoumaru said he'd be able to make it to the Southern Citadel before sleeping most of the time the first week. Apparently the dragon wouldn't like being interupted, but Sesshoumaru was going to in order to get a good guestroom, not wishing to be treated like anything other then royalty.

Standing back onto his feet, Shippo grabbed the bottle, before moving back toward the river. He hadn't sensed any type of other youkai, so it should have been all right for him to stay the night. Besides, Katana or Sesshoumaru, perhaps one of the guards, would come to find him later on and he'd probably find himself back at camp in the first place. So he'd not only allow both inuyoukai to calm themselves, but he'd be able to think about his feelings and hopefully cast them aside, knowing that, like Katana had said, he'd be able to find someone to love and who would love him in return as long as he gave up the feelings he had now. Maybe some time alone would allow him to push aside the feelings he'd been hiding since the time she'd told him her story of the hime, the youkai, and the guard. Strange, it almost sounded like the tale of Sesshoumaru's father, but a bit different and a lot older.

Sighing, his head slumped forward when his ears picked up the sound of splashing. He snapped his head up, before moving forward, his footing growing lighter with each step as he neared the river. It was obvious something was there, and it was probably a youkai covering its scent. Only powerful youkai should be able to do that, though. Powerful youkai like him! So, he moved through the trees, before sticking his head through a bush, watching the female smelling creature splash water onto her face, his eyes narrowed in slight confusion when he saw her paws. It was obvious she hadn't been able to learn how to make herself completely ningen looking, much like he hadn't, but when he saw another kitsune move through the line of trees on the other side of the river.

"Kotone," the kitsune called out to the younger female. He watched as the female snapped her head up, looking over toward the silver haired kitsune, a thief more in likely from his garbs. The misty gray of his eyes caught Shippo's eyes and he was almost certain he'd seen the kitsune somewhere before, but he turned his attention back to the other kitsune as she rose from her spot next to the river. She had the same silver hair as the older kitsune, and he was sure that they were relatives.

"Father," she said.

"Come, Kotone," the older kitsune replied. "We must hurry to the Southern Palace… Citadel, as those panthers like to call it. After all, we cannot stay here waiting for those hiding in the bushes to come jumping out."

Shippo shrank away, hiding himself a little better when he saw the smirk form on the elder kitsune's mouth. It was obvious he knew he was there, but that didn't matter to him as he saw the kitsune's daughter, Kotone, turn, her eyes scanning the forest before she locked onto him, giggling a little. She nodded, before going to jump over the small river, reaching up for the elder kitsune's hand. Shippo, however, was struck by the color of her eyes, their grayish green depths causing a strange feeling to flood through him as he watched them disappear into the forest. Once they were gone he moved out of his hiding place, watching them leave and knowing that they knew he'd come out of hiding finally. Especially when the elder kitsune turned to wink at him through the last of the trees before they were simply gone.

oOo

AhUn flew through the sky, both inuyoukai at his sides as he continued to head toward their destination at a faster speed then they had been using during their original walking. The young kitsune was on his back, something about him telling the dragon that the kitsune had fell hard and faster for someone he'd saw during the time he'd gone the night before. However, for now both heads turned their attention toward the building come into view. It was tall, instead of wide, making some of the buildings connecting to the shortest one seem like tall towers. The dark gray stone, since the panthers had taken the idea from the West, was built to last and it had lasted since the day they'd built it. However, each tower shot only a hundred or so feet into the air, many large windows open to allow the light into each room that could be found within the larger towers, and some of the shorter ones. They were heading toward the main building, the shortest one, where they'd be greeted by some of the servants before his Master and Mistress went to go inside while a servant boy took him to the stables. He knew this because he'd done it once before.

Katana allowed her cloud to descend when they passed over the gates, many of the guards waving toward them, obviously greeting them. She ignored them, however, knowing full well what it would mean for someone in her rank to wave to someone like them. Hell, she wouldn't even acknowledge them, since she was supposed to be as cold as Sesshoumaru was said to be, so it would only be logical that she was nearly like him, perhaps worse.

Her dark kimono billowed around her, the silver sakura blossoms blowing across the bottom. It was a female style kimono, since she'd taken off her armor and her coat, placing her armor into one of the wagons they'd taken when they'd crossed paths with one of the guards who was controlling one of the wagons. Her coat was within AhUn's saddlebag, along with her other kimono, the one she'd ripped her sleeves off of. This one, of course, still had the sleeves and they blew behind her gently in the breeze, the light blue ends rising about three inches before they curved up the length of the sleeve until it became dark purple, and blue. The kimono also had a silver crescent moon that was position over her heart, and it was connected to another crescent moon, a blue one. The silver was upside down from the blue one, making the symbol of the West exactly the way that Sesshoumaru's crescent was position on his forehead. The obi that came with it was white and black, the same sakura blossom design found upon it. However, this was merely the kimono she'd arrive in and use whenever a servant was washing the others. The rest, most of them that had more then four layers were used for dinner, while the thinned layer ones were to be for simple events, while her white one was used when she went into mating rite challenges, and most of the major events.

His feet touched the ground gently, and he moved so that he could see the many other youkai move out of the way as his to-be-mate's aura filled the area. Her cold presence made others cringe, and when she linked her arm with his, her wide neckline of her kimono showing off her courting mark while he had loosened his own kimono to show off his own. It would be better if others knew that they were courting, before they decided to try and rip her from his arm. After all, he would kill anyone that didn't wait until the ball began, or when the moon had risen into the sky, since that was the time when rites could be challenged and fought. He'd had to change the woman on his arm many times before at different balls, because the challenged the rite to be on his arm, but he was sure Katana would be able to defeat them all. Until then, however, those who tried would find that he would gladly protect his intended, and she would protect him, even if they didn't need it.

A pair of brown eyes watched him arrive, and narrowed at the sight of a courting mark upon his neck. They narrowed further in anger at the sight of the woman on his arm, watching her as her cold aura spread out. It was obvious this one was far more powerful then the others he'd ever brought, but she would defeat her. Yes, for Sesshoumaru was hers to have, and once the ball began the woman would be long gone. After all, she was not an ookami to be messed with. She'd been fantasizing about him for years, and she was not going to give up her prize.

**OoO **

**_KibaSin: _**

I told you it'd be ridiculous for me to write the last chapter's author's note at the end. So, anyway, I'm going to tell you something about the _Youkai Ball_, since I'm sure you're all wondering when that's going to be. I was always like, hm, eight to nine chapter away, when it was actually around 15, or so. So, I'm telling you now that I've gone through and marked my chapters until the time when Katana and Sesshoumaru mate. Yes, a little strange, but I had to write it down or I would have forgot it. So, I'm telling you now that the _YB _is going to truly start in **Chapter 45**. Its going to be where you meet the other lords and ladies.

Anyway, for the next chapter. I have to tell you about it, since it's what I've been doing since like, forever.

**Chapter 41** – The Guardian to the River of Fire, Hikaru 

Inuyasha and Kanna must fight the guardian to the River of Fire, a giant man of stone who thinks he's a god. Will they be able to do it, or will they both be defeated within battle? Especially now that feelings are starting to be split apart, the travelers confused more then ever about what they're feeling and why.

See you until then.

_Kiba_


	41. Guardian to the River of Fire, Hikaru

**Chapter 41 – **The Guardian to the River of Fire, Hikaru

Kumiko threw another vase inside her room, watching as it smashed against the wall with glee. Her feet continued to pace back and forth as she remembered that mark placed on that stupid bitch's collarbone. It should have been her that Sesshoumaru's mark was placed upon! It should have been **her**! Her claws reached out to grab at whatever she could, whatever would break when she threw it. They came upon another expensive vase, one she knew Kyo would simply replace when she left. After all, it was a time of peace and happiness, and Kyo would not disrupt that peace because of a few stupid imported vases. Besides, when she became Lady of the Western Lands she could buy him a thousand vases' to replace the ones' she'd broken.

Her brown eyes bled a little, but her smirk grew when she remembered all of the other females' she'd ripped from Sesshoumaru's side, thus placing herself next to him. Even after all the years of doing this he'd never allowed her to go passed his doorway, never once acknowledging her feelings. When she destroyed the only female he'd ever considered taking as his mate, though, he'd take her. He'd have to, because she was stronger than that stupid bitch. Yes, for surely that's what that inuyoukai female was. Everyone knew of her lust for the mighty taiyoukai, and never had anyone stood in her way. In fact, a few had even backed down before she killed them. She was sure this new female would be the same.

Afterward, Kumiko shivered a little as she remembered the aura that had spread out throughout the courtyard when they'd first arrived. Her feet smashed the pieces of porcelain and clay deeper into the floor, the balls of her feet slicing open as she shook the quivering feelings away from her mind. No woman would take Sesshoumaru from her – not as long as she was alive. Besides, though the woman's aura, her very presence, was colder than ice, she was sure that that small amount of power she'd radiated would be enough for her to take down. It made her wonder at Sesshoumaru's choice of women, since that power had been very weak – she knew never to underestimate an opponent, though.

That small amount of power had to make her wonder what Sesshoumaru was thinking. This woman just comes out of nowhere and he's all over her, wanting to get into her kimono – surely she had to have simply come out of thin air, though that was not possible, since everyone she'd spoken with knew nothing about her, nothing at all. She'd never thought Sesshoumaru would ever find some common trollop that interested him. Even she was a higher classed youkai and he'd never once taken interest in her, and she was one of the strongest in her wolf tribe located far into the Northern Lands. Sesshoumaru usually showed interest in beautiful women who could at least hold their own in battle, but it seemed that the inuyoukai on his arm had somehow squirmed into his heart a little. Perhaps he saw something different from everyone else to actually think about taking that woman as his mate? Then again he might simply wish to take another inuyoukai as his mate, and since they were low in supply at the moment he'd simply chose one without thinking much on the subject. Yes, that must have been it. After all, she was sure that the inuyoukai female was simply being a very coy woman, since even she would give up her precious virginity for a night in Sesshoumaru's bed, and it obviously pleased Sesshoumaru's tastes. That might be why he was deciding to even place a courting mark on the wench, simply to take her into his bed with a promise to mate and then throwing her aside telling her that he'd gotten what he wanted.

Yes, then he would come to her and they would mate for days.

Especially after he'd finally noticed her when she struck down his inuyoukai pet – or whatever she was. Kumiko gave a stiff nod to herself at this, turning her eyes to the door when there was a small knock, her eyes burning with rage. However, when she called for the person to enter her eyes went blank before filling with fake happiness, her smile widening when she took in the form of the servant she'd brought with her from her tribe. She'd always been happy and nice to those who'd done nothing to her, but her temper was well known to anyone who'd tried to take Sesshoumaru from her.

The servant bowed, "I thought perhaps you'd like to take a dip in the hotspring before the day has ended, Kumiko-sama."

Smirking, Kumiko nodded, "You thought right for once, Kita." She saw the servant flinch, and smirked again. The woman had never liked her for some reason, but she didn't care, since the girl didn't need to like her in order to serve her. "Hm, it seems that my presence is finally rubbing off into that thing you call a mind," she snorted.

"Hai," Kita grounded between her teeth. "This way, Kumiko-sama," she motioned, her hand falling out horizontally toward the door. As Kumiko walked by her she narrowed her eyes, her claws digging into her palm, before she straightened and began walking stiffly. She'd never liked her mistress, no, for the woman acted as if she were already mated to one of the Youkai Four. Besides, the woman had always treated her with little respect, for worse than anything she'd ever been put through when she was sent through the slave market. She should have been grateful to be placed into a home, but she hated Kumiko more than anything else.

Kumiko glanced back at the marching servant, before sneering at her, "Do not act as if I'm already being placed upon the pyre, Kita."

"Of course, Kumiko-sama," Kita said, closing her eyes to calm herself. "I meant no offence."

"Of course you didn't," Kumiko smiled, her tone one which you'd use for a small child. If Kita wanted to act like she was a child then she would treat her as such. She would have thought that after a month or so of being in her presence the young tori-youkai would learn to hold her temper, but it seemed that Kita just couldn't learn to like her. Well, no matter, she wouldn't take out her anger on the girl, no, for there were others who would once the ball finally began.

Yes, this new female would pay for trying to become Sesshoumaru's mate.

oOo

"You?" Inuyasha laughed. "You? Seriously?" He nearly fell over with laughter, his head shaking back and forth as he thought about it. This was as bad as the time when Kagura had tricked them into trying to go through a pathway only the dead could travel upon. Truly he had to wonder why these stone people thought they were so much better than others? It was just funny as hell, since he was sure he could easily melt this son of a bitch with his newest weapon.

The stone man moved forward, the ground shaking as he stepped forward. His face never changed, only his eyes narrowing a bit as Inuyasha continued to laugh. Hikaru did not take well to being laughed at, no. If he could have, he would have wrinkled his nose in disgust at the hanyou, but alas he could not. Standing tall, he said, "Do you dare distrust the word of a kami, boy?"

"Inuyasha," Kanna gulped, "maybe you shouldn't say anything to… hasty."

He didn't listen to her, instead yelling, "You're no kami! You're just a giant pillar of stone that should have crumbled to dust long ago. Hell, some of those others chaps that came through here should have chopped you to pieces, Hikaru, but it appears I'll get the pleasure of doing so."

There was a short laugh that came from high above, since Hikaru's mouth couldn't move. Then he said, "Boy, you shall not pass this point! I rule this place, not you, nor your youkai female. How dare you say such things about a kami, about a man far greater than you! I shall strike you down, Hanyou Inuyasha, and then you shall see that you should hold your tongue while in the presence of a kami."

Kanna sighed, stepping back a few paces. She almost went to ask them why they were fighting, since there was really no reason for such things. However, she knew better. They were men, and for some reason they seemed to wish to always fight instead of merely talk to each other, try to solve the problem without pulling punches from one another. She stayed her hand, however, merely moving toward where the last portal, the one they'd moved out from, used to lay before it disappeared. She didn't need to get inbetween these two at this moment, though she'd still go to help Inuyasha should he need her.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha shouted. "Well, you shouldn't try to make yourself look better than those around you, when you're nothing! Nothing, you hear that! I doubt you're even a kami in the first place. I mean, really, who the hell would want to rule a place like this?"

"Hanyou," Hikaru warned. His hand moved, pieces of stone crumbling from where his elbow bent, having not done so for many moons, before his hand grasped the sword that was positioned at his side. With a quick movement the sword was at his side, before he took another short step forward. "Do not tempt my hand, hanyou, for I shall not go easy upon your kind."

"My kind? What do you know about my kind, Hikaru?" Inuyasha growled.

Hikaru shifted his feet, "Every hanyou who has come before me thus far has died by my hand. Do not become another victim, hanyou, Inuyasha. Leave while you can." He moved his other hand, another portal forming near the wall. He noticed how the demoness seemed to instantly notice it, but the hanyou's eyes only flickered over toward it. It was a shame, really, that he'd have to kill another being, but it was no matter because the hanyou would fall just as easy as all the others. He was a kami, after all, and a simply swing of his sword would rid the world of yet another person – especially if that person was a hanyou.

Snorting, Inuyasha growled, "I don't care what's happened to everyone before me, I'm going to kill you and go from there. See, there's a difference between me and the others you've faced!"

"Oh," Hikaru replied. He would have tilted his head to the side if he could, as he asked, "And tell me, Hanyou Inuyasha, what would that be?"

Smirking, Inuyasha pulled the sword from his side, saying, "I'm not ashamed to be part ningen. My ningen mother gave me something far more powerful than anyone else might understand. She gave me the ability to be stubborn, as well as powerful, which gives me the ability to continue fighting whenever I want something. But there's more!"

"Really?" Hikaru said, sarcasm thick on his voice.

Inuyasha has said this once before. When he'd fought _beside_ Sesshoumaru in order to take down a man by the name of Takemaru when he wielded his old man's third sword, Sou'unga. So, it was not a surprise that he knew exactly what to say. "Yeah, of course there is! When a ningen male has someone to protect they grow stronger, far stronger than someone might come to understand. Since I'm part ningen, and I have something to protect, along with wanting something myself, well, I'm not going to go down so easily." _Even without my father's sword at my side,_ he continued silently.

_Yes, we all know what a loss that was, _came the sarcastic reply of his beast. This distracted Inuyasha for a moment as Hikaru snorted and shouted out his challenge, before stepping forward and swinging his sword down to strike him. Inuyasha, having pair attention more to his inner self than to that around him only heard the slicing of air, and quickly looked up to find the stone sword coming hard down at him. With only moments to spare, Inuyasha quickly jumped backward, the tip of the sword hitting his chest, sending him backward.

Hikaru laughed, "You are not so different! Strong words, hanyou, but you are like the rest. You are nothing - nothing but trash that shall be defeated and thrust from this world once I am done with you. **I _am_ a powerful kami**, what do you not understand about that? Only cowards will ever get by me.

"Hanyou Inuyasha," Hikaru said, straightening himself, "I shall give you one more chance. Leave here and never return, and I shall never threaten you again. You shall be free to live out your life instead of dying here."

Snarling, Inuyasha stretched his bent leg out, placing his foot onto the ground before he slammed against the wall of stone behind him. It slid against the floor, the smooth surface barely giving enough friction to bring him to a stop. Even when he did, though, he stumbled backward before he hit the wall, his body twisting so that his arm hit it until his feet steadied him. Shaking his head, Inuyasha listened to the words of the stone man, before smirking up toward him.

"Hanyou Inuyasha," he heard, "choose: life or death."

"You know," Inuyasha, said, "I might have chosen life, but I have this real bad habit of never giving up. You might knock me down with your size, but I'll never give up, Hikaru. Not for you, and certainly not for anyone else. No, for I've lost too many things in my life! Only recently have I received anything, so I'm not going to die because of some stupid fucking stone guy who thinks he's something more than he actually is! I'm not dying until I get inside the place this sword was made, **_you understand that_**?"

"Foolish boy," Hikaru said. "No matter, I can tell that your demoness friend has far more sense than you. Perhaps she shall choose the correct path when it is time for her to battle me. Though it really should have been her to battle me first. At least she might have stood a chance, being full-blooded and all."

Growling, Inuyasha grasp his sword with both hands, before jumping into the air. He shouted that he would not lose, before bringing his sword down upon the stone man's arm, watching, as it did nothing, merely a ringing sound coming off his suddenly vibrating blade. He growled, cursing Katana once more for taking Tetsusigia from him, before swinging around, hoping that the sword would once more burst into flames like it had done during his battle against Ayame. However, the sword did nothing, merely singing in his hand, before he cursed that blasted woman once more for taking his father's sword from him.

"Worthless blades of the mortal realm cannot hurt me," Hikaru laughed. "I am Hikaru, Kami of this Land! You cannot kill me; though, I'm guessing you're going to try again and again. Well, go ahead Hanyou Inuyasha, for you will never break through my shield of endless power!" He lifted his own giant sword, before bringing it down once more. He bent slightly at the waist, watching with his stone eyes as Inuyasha jumped away from his attack once more, his foot hitting the wall before he came straight at his face. He did nothing, merely allowing the attack to hit him, knowing that there would be no affect in the end.

He was right.

Inuyasha snarled, gripping the sword tighter, wishing to know how the hell he was supposed to get through that fucking stone shell the guy had. He was about to shout that Hikaru had no shield of great power, but a body made of total stone, which stopped every attack. However, he noticed a small crack in the stone man's face, and smirked. "See, you can be hurt by mortal weapons!" he shouted, swinging around to bring his sword into the stone man's leg, which created a small slit. "Small, but good enough."

Hikaru shook his head, "Foolish boy, I am immortal! You have done nothing of great importance, for all my wounds heal within moments!"

Sure enough, he was right again, because the stone floor beneath him began to ripple around him, before it shot up and _healed_ the wounds he had, which caused Inuyasha to snarl darker and deeper than he had before. It was just fucking unfair! But Inuyasha had hope; there had to be a way to defeat Hikaru, for he'd fought with stone giants before – they hadn't thought they were kamis, but hey – and though he hadn't beaten them, at least this one could be hurt… even if it only lasted for moments.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kanna sighed, wondering how he was going to be able to beat this man. She knew he heard her, for his ears flickered back toward her, and it was then she saw his sword give off a faint glow, almost red in color, yet sort of orange-ish. She watched as Inuyasha swung the sword, and smiled at the fact that the sword had done something for once, instead of merely doing nothing like she'd seen through her mirror many times.

Hikaru's stone eyes narrowed a fraction, the fire hitting his legs square on. If he could feel he would have felt the stone burn and melt a little, but within moments the floor mended his wounds, and he was once again healed, whole, complete. He swung his sword, bringing the flat side down upon the hanyou, watching as he jumped to the side, before Hikaru flipper the sword upon the ground, bringing his arm out like he was going to have it horizontal to the ground. The broadside of the sword hit Inuyasha, slamming the hanyou against the wall, as Hikaru stood once more, uncaring.

Inuyasha coughed, silently asking Kanna to stay back. He didn't know what it was, but when she'd whispered his name Flamegora had suddenly burst to life. When he noticed Kanna take a step toward him he shot her a glare, instantly stilling her movements. Coughing again, Inuyasha placed his sword down to steady himself, before rising from the ground, which he'd fallen upon once Hikaru's sword left his body. He glanced upward, wondering if he could be true to his word this time? If he would be able to make it completely inside to the final chamber, or if he'd die at the hands of a crazy man.

The grip on his sword tightened once more, his eyes glancing upward. No, he wouldn't die! He could hurt Hikaru more with fire than anything else, because it melted him long enough for him to get another blow. It was too bad the stone man probably couldn't feel it, but that wasn't what he was thinking about at the moment. No, if he could just find a way to completely melt Hikaru down, then he'd be home free and waltz into the final chamber with Kanna close behind. How was he going to do that, though? How?

"You should have given up, hanyou," Hikaru said. He shifted his foot back, gripping his sword with both hands like Inuyasha usually did. He planned to bring down his sword with enough power to crush the stone beneath them, but as he began lifting the sword into a high enough position to strike, he saw Inuyasha come to his feet completely, before his sword suddenly burst into flames once more. He narrowed them, watching the attack hit him, before deciding to end it.

Bringing the sword above his head, Hikaru growled, "This will finish you!" Then, with both arms he began bringing the sword down at a swift speed, and enough strength to create a crater bigger than the room itself. What he did not expect was for Inuyasha to suddenly jump backward, flipping himself before pushing off the wall, landing onto the large surface of his descending sword, and begin running up it with more speed than his sword was coming down at.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha shouted, jumping up, only to push off the end of the handle and rise into the air. He spotted his moment, since he'd noticed that Hikaru's attacks were powerful, but slow. He twisted his sword, before flying straight into the stone man's face. His sword went straight into the slightly open lips of the stone giant, before he called out a name that suddenly came to him, "Flame Twister!"

Kanna watched as flames burst from the mouth of Hikaru, before the stone giant gave a single cry, his body falling while Inuyasha jumped away. She watched, as Hikaru seemed to melt from the inside out, his healing method unable to heal him until he was completely destroyed. This, of course, would give them enough time to go into the final chamber, since the process was slow and possibly painful. She gasped when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her sleeve and began pulling her along.

"B-but," Hikaru gasped. "I-I a-am a-a-all po-powerful."

Inuyasha turned back to him for a moment, before laughing again. "I told you: you're not a kami, Hikaru. Face it."

"N-n," Hikaru managed before his lips sealed shut and his voice ended, cut off.

Inuyasha snorted, "Come on, Kanna."

"Ah—" Kanna began, before nodding, "Hai!"

oOo

"Kita," Kumiko snapped, "how much farther is this stupid hotspring? I swear, if you're taking me in circles I'm going to explode!"

_You haven't already?_ Kita, of course, did not say this aloud. She did, however, say, "Gomen, Kumiko-sama. You were placed within the wing of the citadel that does not have a hotspring. I'm afraid we have to go to the other side to get to one."

"Why in the world were we placed there?" Kumiko hissed. "I asked for a room near a hotspring! Why, Kita, tell me why we were placed into that wing?"

Kita gulped, "Lord Sesshoumaru demanded the room you were going to be given, Kumiko-sama. Lord Kyo did not wish to offend him, and gave him the room, moving your things to the other wing. Lord Sesshoumaru, as you well know, demands nothing but comfort, and since he was nearly late on his arrival most of the other rooms were taken by the other Lord's for not only themselves, but their servants and baggage." She was smirking on the inside, since she'd actually told them that Kumiko would be happy to give up her room for Lord Sesshoumaru when they'd been arguing over it, before Lord Sesshoumaru's intended demanded that their room be close to a hotspring, wishing to bathe while they were there. She would not tell Kumiko this, of course.

Kumiko calmed upon his name, merely nodding. Anger still pulsed through her veins at the fact that she'd loss such a fine room, but she decided not to take it out on Kita… at least not now. Kita would get a good beating once they returned to their home, since she was sure it would take a while after she destroyed that bitch now on Sesshoumaru's arm for him to realize that he wanted her. He had other obligations, after all, since he was the Lord of the West. "Very well, tell Lord Sesshoumaru that I was happy to give my room for his comfort the next time you see him, Kita," Kumiko demanded. "Now, hurry up, Kita, I tire of this walk!"

"Hai, of course," Kita said. On the inside she was pointing at a tied up Kumiko and throwing knives at her body, piercing her each time, while yelling that she'd never do such a thing, and to bite her ass. This did not appear on her face or her aura, since she'd mastered the art of hiding anything and everything from Kumiko. Anything other then bringing things to her, or telling someone uttering important in the wolf caves, was never done. Kumiko could go suck her own feet for all she cared.

Within moments Kita brought her to a sliding door, steaming slowly drawing itself under the door and into the hallway, making it slightly warmer than the rest of the citadel. Kumiko breathed in the scent, before another hit her nose, one that she recognized. Lord Sesshoumaru!… female? Wait, it was not Sesshoumaru's scent, but that of those who'd been with him. She heard a female voice asking a servant to bring a towel, before sliding the door open, and watching the almost too beautiful form of Sesshoumaru's intended walk from the hotspring, her body glistening with droplets of water, while it dripped from her thick, black, hair. Kumiko's breath caught in her throat; if she'd ever been into female's she might have been extremely aroused, since she knew that this female was built to perfection, but she was not and pushed this strange feeling away.

She watched as the female turned her strange blue eyes toward her, and nearly tensed from the cold look she found there. She'd only seen that look from Sesshoumaru, and it nearly sent shivers down her spine to know that this female was as cold as the man she wanted. She pushed this feeling away as well, telling herself that the female would soon be dead and those eyes would fill with nothing but thick blankness as she was lost to the afterlife. The female then turned from her when the servant returned with her towel, as Kumiko stepped into the room, watching the servant ring the water from the woman's hair, before bringing the strangest brush she'd ever seen out of her kimono and beginning to brush the black locks, a strange image imprinted into the woman's back shown each time the servant pulled her hair away from her body.

It was then that the woman addressed her, and she jumped when she heard the thick ice etched deeply into the woman's words. Even Sesshoumaru had never spoken to anyone that coldly, and that scared her until her anger subsided completely, before she was merely trying to seem like she was not giving off the scent of fear, which made the woman smirk. What she'd said, however, was, "If you are here to use the hotspring then by all means, do not let me stop you. If you are here for anything else, leave."

Kita tensed completely, the voice of the woman giving her a great scare, before she began breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. She noticed that Kumiko was doing no better, and decided that this was a good thing. Someone should be able to frighten her, but she suspected that it was only natural to be frightened of someone who could pull off a Sesshoumaru better than Sesshoumaru himself. She could almost understand why Sesshoumaru chose this woman to be his mate. Who in their right mind would even try and mess with such a creature, let alone try and take their place? Obviously, Kumiko wanted Sesshoumaru a lot more than she'd thought, since she straightened herself, and merely began speaking with the woman!

Kumiko nodded, "I am here to use the hotspring."

"Very well," Katana smirked. "Go on, I won't bite unless you do something to cause such a reaction from me."

Kumiko turned her eyes to Kita, before snapping, "Well, just don't stand there. Undress me!"

"Hai," Kita nearly shouted, before beginning to undress the ookami female. Once done, she folded it, watching as the servant this woman had continued to brush out her hair, almost acting motherly toward her, but knew that they were not related. No, for one was a strange mix of tori and dragon, while the other was inu. However, they acted as if they knew each other for years, both of them polite to one another, the woman merely telling her servant whenever she accidentally pulled at her hair to hard. Kami, how she wished her mistress would be that way.

"I believe that should be enough for now, Miyoko," Katana said, before hearing the servant give a quick 'hai'. Turning to her, she said, "Would you braid it for me? I seem to have trouble doing so myself when it is this long… and wet."

The servant, named Miyoko, laughed, and Kita wished she was that servant. She heard the servant give another 'hai', before going to work when the woman sat down on her towel, not even bothering to cover herself. Kita moved about to cleanse Kumiko, listening to woman's cold voice, and wondering why exactly her servant did not seem to notice. Perhaps there was more to her than they saw? Perhaps she was not cold, but kind and generous and sweet and shining with a great inner light! Or… maybe not…

"Strange," Katana heard, before opening an eye to look upon the ookami inside the hotspring. "You're to be Sesshoumaru's intended, yet you have never been heard of, never been seen." A gasp followed it, Miyoko's, having stopped her braiding for a moment, obviously in fear of pulling her hair, eyes wide when her own narrowed at the sound of her intended's name without the proper title. She was supposed to be as cold and honorable as he was, after all.

"I am Katana, daughter of the main branch inside the Higurashi Clan," she knew for a fact that her family's last name, Higurashi, would not come into existence for another three hundred years, so for now she would merely say that it was a hidden Clan who trained the most talented of assassins sent to other countries, since Sesshoumaru has said she'd need some type of identity. This was what she told the ookami, without giving out information about it, because according to her words: it was a hidden Clan, so only thoughs born there should know about it.

She'd come out of a well that led to the future, after all! She needed some way of telling people that she was from Japan, and have a reason as to why no one had ever heard of her.

"We do not keep the names we are born with inside the Higurashi Clan, but are given a new name once our true nature is found by our teachers," Katana said. "I was once known as Kira; but my teacher instantly noticed that I was not filled with light, but with darkness – she noticed that I had a tongue sharper than the sharpest sword, and named me thus: Katana, or sword, instead of Kira, light."

"The Higurashi Clan, hm?" Kumiko asked. "I have never heard of a hidden clan of youkai."

Katana rolled her eyes, "That is why they are _hidden_. The children of the Higurashi Clan are also taught different languages for when we are sent out to other countries. However, my teacher thought that my talents would serve my own country better than others, thus I was sent out into the world. We are not to speak much of the Higurashi Clan, however, and that is why I am going to tell you to shut your mouth, ookami, for my past life has nothing to do with the likes of _you_!"

She turned so that Miyoko could continue to braid the last of her hair, before saying, "I will also only hear utter respect for my mate-to-be. You are not his equal, nor are you his mate, thus you are to call him by the proper title while in my presence. I will not hear anything else, and should I, well, I suppose I'll have to show you my true strength."

Kumiko stood from the ledge inside the hotspring, causing Kita to jump backward. Her eyes filled with hatred, before she said, "How dare you, Katana!—"

Katana stood, her claws glowing with poison, slightly swirling purple in color, but silver afterward. "You, ookami, have tested my patience. I will accept nothing but respect for my person, or my mate's. You are not **my** equal, nor are you as high in status as I am; I have not given you permission to call me by my name, thus I shall not hear it from your lips." Her tone turned colder, "It is 'milady', to you, ookami."

"My name is Kumiko," Kumiko growled, nearly shouting that Sesshoumaru was not her mate, and that he would be hers. However, she'd surprise her with that later, and with the fact that she was not just some whimpering female like others would be in the presence of such a beautiful, yet icy woman. That did not stop her fear from drifting off her skin, though, and she noticed the smirk form on the woman's face before she told her servant to get her dining kimono, since they'd be dining with Lord Kyo that night, alone, apparently from the sound of it.

"I do not care for your name," Katana snapped. "Do you understand that, Kumiko, or do I have to crave it into your face before you can?"

She struggled not to start a fight, and stuttered, "H-Hai, m-m-milady!" It was mostly from fear, since she'd never seen a female on Sesshoumaru's arm who acted like… like this!

"Good." With that Katana was dressed without a word, Kita continuing to glance at her from the corner of her eye every once in a while. She was cheering on the inside, sniffing the scent of fear off Kumiko, happy to know that someone could scare the shit out of her. She sure as hell couldn't. She wished she could, but this woman, the woman by the name of Katana, had done a wonderful job, even by the glare that she sent when she left the room. After that she turned her eyes back to Kumiko, watching the ookami boil over, before she began growling under her breath, even though she could hear her.

"Iie," Kumiko hissed. "Sesshoumaru is mine! Mine! I shall not give him up! Not even to something like that! She might be able to strike fear into anyone, but that shall not stop me! Iie… iie, I shall have Sesshoumaru! He shall be mine."

Kita blinked, before sighing. She silently hoped that Kumiko got stupid enough to challenge the woman, since she'd said herself that she was from a hidden village that trained extremely talented assassin's. Perhaps she would get rid of Kumiko once in for all and she'd finally be able to live her life the way she wanted to. However, she pushed down the feelings of happiness, knowing that Kumiko would find it odd to have her radiating with such a feeling when such a woman just felt the room. She pushed it down as fast as she could, hoping that Kumiko hadn't caught it.

She had.


	42. The Final Chamber

**Chapter 42 – **The Final Chamber

"What was it she called herself?" he asked again, watching as the female upon the plush pillows atop the bed merely peeked out at him from one eye. She yawned, closed the eye, and ignored him, which made him growl in annoyance. He watched as she lifted a hand, waving it in an obvious signal to leave her be, but this was something he was not going to merely let pass up. He would let her know about the female that she'd met in the hotspring, since she'd said the female had called him by name, without his proper title and no respect for his status; he could think of many females' who would, thus he needed more information in order to help her…

He wasn't sure if she needed that help, though.

Swinging her hand in a circle, Katana asked, "What does it matter?"

He sighed, before saying, "Some of these females' are very dangerous. They do not care that it is a time of peace; they do not care that you are merely hiding your true amount of energy; they do not care that this Sesshoumaru has chosen you over them. They will do anything in order to obtain the place by my side, whether it is by poisoning your food, or ripping you limb from limb in your sleep—" He stopped to listen to her for a moment.

"Are you saying I cannot tell whenever someone has poisoned my food? I will tell you this, taiyoukai: I was trained to detect such things! I will not be tricked by such tactics, nor will I fall into anyone's trap for any other type of assassination attempt."

"That is not the point," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Really? Well, would you mind getting to the point, I would like to sleep before we go to this dinner thing with that stupid cat?" she asked, closing her eyes once more. She really didn't see why Sesshoumaru couldn't allow her to handle this on her own. She was, after all, from the future, which not only gave her experience on battle techniques that no one from this time had seen, but she knew of most of the things that could actually end her life during the Edo Period. She wasn't going to fall into anyone's trap, no matter who or what they were.

He was beginning to become sick with her constant disrespect, her mouth, and the fact that though he was supposed to be the alpha she continued to act as if she were the one on top. His hand clenched, and he knew that sooner or later he'd need to discipline her if she continued to do such things while they were there. It would certainly not help his image to have others talk behind his back about how his mate had him on a short leash, how she was the top inu in their relationship. He would not allow others to think that, no, never. "Tell me her name, Katana!" he commanded, holding back the urge to stomp his foot and pout like a child.

"Hm," Katana replied, "It would seem to me that you wish to know her more than you wish to know me. Strange, I thought for a moment I was the one going to wear your mating mark… or is this mark on my neck merely an illusion set up by all the servant women who serve me as well as yourself?"

"I will not warn you, a—"

"Her name was Kumiko, alright," Katana snorted. "Are you happy now? You've been given her name, why don't you go find her and fuck her, since you obviously wish to be somewhere other than here by the way your holding yourself."

"What?" he snarled.

"Your stance, Sesshoumaru, is tenser than I've seen you since the last time we fought against Naraku's puppet together," Katana hissed. "When I was the ningen Kagome. This tells me that you wish to strike at me, but you know what that will do. I shall move away from you, but you do not wish for that, no. Your eyes tell me that you are struggling not to grip my throat and demand that I do as you wish, for that was the way you were raised, taught, and have lived thus far. The way you're clenching your hands telling me that everything I'm saying is true because you're currently trying to make me believe that it 'tis not, though it is quite obvious that it is.

"So, I'll ask you once again," she continued. "I've given you her name, why don't you—"

"That is enough," Sesshoumaru threatened. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you for giving me her name, but I shall not be taking up your offer of joining in _her_ bed. Unfortunately this Sesshoumaru has been tagged by that foolish ookami for many years, and each year she seems to prove that she will go a little farther in order to prove that she wishes to be my mate. I shall never mate with an ookami, though."

"A shame it doesn't seem to get through to her," Katana smirked. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to rip her to pieces. Maybe then she will understand that she is not as powerful as she thinks she is."

"Perhaps."

"Iie, taiyoukai," her smirk widened. "I left Miyoko there in order to bathe, and because I stopped outside the door I heard her vow that she would never allow anyone to be at your side, even if it was someone colder than you yourself were. If she feels that way then I believe I'll need to put a little more force than I needed with anyone else to show those around us that I am not what they expected. Perhaps then they will leave me be, instead of asking for my name, my heritage, and the reason that I am here with you, even though I had thought the last one would have been obvious."

Sesshoumaru nodded, coming to sit at her side among the plush pillows. Turning his head toward her, he watched as she completely relaxed, obviously knowing that he would protect her while she slept. He'd noticed that she did not sleep often, which was good, yet bad on the body at times. She would need sleep if she planned to completely whip Kumiko on the day of battle, since he knew that she was not close enough to the right amount of energy to even hold him off at the moment; more in likely because she had not even rested her body since that time after her battle with Kouga… or so he believed. Even if she had it had been a while since then, and she'd been using energy put more than once before they'd even entered the Southern Lands.

oOo

Turning her brown eyes to watch the brown haired youkai female named Miyoko pour water over her head, Kumiko told Kita to rinse her body. However, she watched as the woman in the white kimono poured water over her, obviously self conscious about the way she looked. Her brown hair stuck to her back before she began running her hands through it when she said, "How long has your lady been within the House of the Moon?"

"A while," came a short reply.

Narrowing her eyes, the fear of Katana having gone, Kumiko asked, "How long is a while?" She wanted all the information she could get before she asked Kita why she'd seemed so happy when Katana left. Her servant did not like her, but surely she would not wish for her to die… When she got her information from Kita she might beat her, or she might allow her to flinch every time she looked at her, hoping deep down that she did not go along with her punishment.

Miyoko turned her head so that she could see the ookami. "I do not believe Lady Katana nor Lord Sesshoumaru would wish for others to know that information. However, I do not know how long they have been courting, for Lord Sesshoumaru was not within the House of the Moon when Lady Katana caught his interest, so it is best you do not ask, Kumiko-sama."

"I see," Kumiko said. "It is obvious that your lady has not been with you very long. It makes one wonder why you do not cower whenever she speaks, for she is surely colder than Lord Sesshoumaru has ever been."

Miyoko stood suddenly, growling, "I would give my life for Lady Katana!"

"Really," Kumiko laughed, "that's also a surprise. Why would someone give their life for a person who cares for nothing other than herself and possibly the one she is to mate with?"

Sneering, Miyoko replied, "You do not know Katana-sama the way I do, Kumiko-baka. I have seen the way she treats others whenever she has known them for a while; I have seen the way she treats young children; I have seen far more than you have about Lord Sesshoumaru's intended. She will be one of the best Ladies the House of the Moon has ever seen, and if I were you I'd remove my claim on Lord Sesshoumaru, for Katana-sama is not one to merely roll over and allow you to do what you will.

"It is not because of her power that I do not cower as you did. I understand Katana-sama far more than anyone else shall be, for I have seen and heard of her past. Mine is similar to hers, but I never got to obtain revenge on thoughs who hurt me. I hope that Katana-sama will, and it is because of her power that I believe she will. It is because of her power that I know she will rip you to pieces when your time comes," Miyoko snarled.

"How dare you speak that way to me?" Kumiko hissed. "Do you know how I am? Do you know the type of power I hold? You are beneath—"

Miyoko grabbed the towel that Kita had gone to retreive for her mistress, wrapping it around her shoulders, before turning her attention to the woman as she said, "beneath". She instantly began retorting, telling the woman off, "I'm afraid that I am above you, Kumiko-baka. I am Katana-sama's servant, therefore I am apart of the House of the Moon's family, since Katana-sama has told me time and again when bathing that we are like a giant family, no matter if we are related or not. The House of the Moon's family rules over the Western Lands, while you are merely apart of a wolf tribe; therefore, Kumiko-baka, you are _beneath **me**_!"

Kita gulped, watching as Kumiko rose from the hotspring. However, the servant, Miyoko, had already turned on her heel and moved out the door before her mistress could do anything. She lowered her eyes, hoping that Kumiko didn't try to do anything to harm her, since she was but a servant. Being in the slave market had sucked her of most of her fighting skills, thus she could not fight Kumiko even if she wished to. What she did not expect was for Kumiko to merely ask her to retreive another towel, wishing to return to her room. Perhaps she was rethinking her vow to take Lord Sesshoumaru away from his new intended.

Kumiko snarled once Kita was gone. She could not believe that even the servants inside the House of the Moon had begun to form Katana's tone. She would have to beat that out of them once she became Sesshoumaru's mate. It would do her no good to have a bunch of servants' who thought Katana was still their mistress, thus they needed to get rid of her at any cost. Sesshoumaru would stop them, of course, but she almost feared that one of them would be able to trick him, all of them ganging up on her before her life ended.

Then there was the fact that she'd heard Sesshoumaru had allowed a ningen child, a female, to follow behind him. Well, that child would be taken care of once they mated each other. That girl would be sent off to some ningen household to be a man's whore, perhaps his wife, but either way she'd get rid of the stupid ningen child. There was no way anyone was going to get more affection than she was unless they were her own offspring. As soon as Katana was out of the way she'd get rid of the rest of the competition for her mate's affection, and then she'd go on with her life, forgetting that Sesshoumaru ever tried to pick another woman above her.

oOo

A portal opened up in the wall as he moved forward, before he nearly pushed Kanna inside. He heard her say something about not handling her in such a way, but ignored it, since he wanted to get inside before that stupid Hikaru got back up, since he was sure that he'd be able to fix himself once his outside began melting down. Then he'd come after them if they stayed for too long. Yeah, that seemed like a perfectly good reason to get the hell out of there; or out of that _dodge_ place he'd once heard Kagome mention when she wanted to leave. As long as he didn't have to stay there for much longer, well, he'd be happy to go anywhere else, even if it was into another place that he knew nothing of… except that there was supposed to be a kami inside; a real kami. He wondered what it would be like to actually meet a kami, even though Kanna continued to hiss for him not to push her, but he was currently wishing to merely get out of the chamber he'd been inside before.

It was pretty bad that he was still going on with this after all he'd been put through. You'd almost think that he'd go through the portal that led to the outside world, inside of continuing forward with this stupid quest, since he'd been put through so many things. His heart had been suddenly flipped, his mind wanting something else instead of what he had, and he almost wished that he hadn't stepped into the portal he was now traveling through. When the other side came into view, though, he knew there was no turning back, and he decided that might have been for the best. Searching for the woman he wanted at the moment was not what he needed, but to learn how the hell you controlled the sword at his side, since it worked almost as good as Tenseiga worked for Sesshoumaru.

The other end of the portal opened suddenly, the world brightening before they found themselves inside a large room, filled with black pieces of furniture and large red pots, most of which gave off tons of endless steam – a steam that never seemed to fill the room, though. The floor seemed to be made of pure obsidian, the glossy blackness almost looking as if it would cause you to slip upon it, though they never did. Off to the side a large man stood above a work area, pounding away at a piece of iron with a glowing hammer. His own glowing form seemed to brighten the room more than it already was, while his flaming red hair cascaded down his down from his ponytail, his black and orange robes almost looking as if they were floating upon his skin. They watched, however, as the kami continued with his work, before he suddenly lifted the iron he was pounding away at, and breathed deeply, suddenly breathing outward, the iron instantly cooling once the kami's breath came in contact with it.

It was then the kami turned toward them, and Inuyasha gasped when he saw that the robes around the kami were not built like that of a man. No, for the he… was a… she? Or so it seemed, since he'd always heard that kamis' were neither male nor female, thus they could be either. However, he hadn't expected that the person who'd created his sword chose to look like a female. Especially after Sango continued to tell him that the person who'd designed it had been a man.

Kanna smiled when the woman took notice of them, before standing tall. Her form spoke of fire and heat, as did her home, but she'd noticed the cold air that'd cooled the metal she'd been working with. It was obvious that the woman was hot on the outside, but cold as ice on the inside, or at least to an extent. She hadn't thought the person who made Inuyasha's sword was a Goddess, though, instead of a male, a God. She watched as the Goddess blinked in surprise, before narrowing her eyes.

"Who dares enter the domain of the Goddess Dai without my permission?" she said, her voice seeming to echo throughout the room. Her eyes hardened upon landing upon the sword at the male's side, before shouting, "If you are here to steal something else, then I suggest that you leave now, for I shall not be easily swayed twice, mortal boy." She stood taller, her form seeming to grow, the golden glow increasing, before she heard the words of the female at the male's side.

"Dai-sama," Kanna called, stealing herself against her fear. "We are not here to steal anything. Another person, one whose village, a village that protected the sword from evil, was destroyed by an evil man named Naraku for a Shikon Shard, gave this sword to Inuyasha. From what I have heard, the sword was stolen by an enchanter-youkai long ago. We are merely here so that you might be able to unlock the power that you sealed within it, for he needs the power in order to protect himself from a woman who's changed in order to kill him."

Her form seemed to shrink in size, as she stared at them. "I shall believe your words for now, mortal, but should you deceive me, try to steal another one of my many weapons, I shall use my wolves of flame and obsidian to hunt you down and lock you into the deepest level of hell. After a few hundred years I might release you, turning you to stone and allowing those on the surface to understand that I am not to be trifled with. I am a Goddess, and no one shall trick me twice."

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded. "I shall not take anything from you. I promise."

"Lets hope your word is more trust worthy then the greedy ningen nature I sense inside of you, mortal hanyou," Dai replied. Her hand moved out to the side, before she snapped her fingers, the floor of obsidian suddenly rippling behind them, two chairs rising from the floor and forming behind them. Once they'd been seated, she twisted the new sword within her hand, before looking down at the one Inuyasha had, again.

"Ah, I remember that weapon, I do," Dai said. "I remember locking the power away, but should your words prove true then I shall think about unlocking the power hidden inside of it for you. Until then you shall remain here, for I have my own ways of finding the information out of mortals like you. You may make yourself comfortable until then." She turned from them, moving into a hidden room, searching for the black orb she knew was placed there. Once she'd found it she turned to return to the other room, knowing that simply by touching it that any question she asked would be answered inside the orb from their memories. If they were lying to her, she would know it soon enough.

**OoO**

_**KibaSin:**_

Sorry it took so long, but I did write two chapters! My mind's been elsewhere. I found that I have a really bad habit of being distracted by even the simplest of things. Like my sister placed a small bottle of play dough in front of my eyes and the next thing I knew, I wasn't typing, no, I was playing with it, even though it felt really weird in my hand. I thought it was a crappy brand, personally, since it only cost a dollar for twelve of them. Anyway, I found time to type this when she was away, thus having nothing to catch my eye, except maybe a good music video that I'm watching.

Anyway, the next chapter! Don't know when I'll get done with it…

**Chapter 43 – **A Long Wait

There is so much time before the Youkai Ball begins that I've decided to show moments in time before it, as well as a few things that are happening inside the '_River of Fire_', since time moves slower inside the final chamber than anywhere else. These moments shall involve Katana and Sesshoumaru mostly, but some with Kyo and other youkai within the Southern Citadel.

Well, school starts the 29th, maybe the 30th for freshmen in my town, I'm not sure, exactly at the moment. They haven't sent out anything to tell us when freshmen day is this year, so I'll find out when it gets here, telling us when we're supposed to go to the high school and get our schedule for the day. So, I must write quickly and in length whenever I get the chance! I must be off!

_Kiba_


	43. A Long Wait

**Kiba's Note:** From this moment on, since I couldn't find the last updated date I'm going to be adding the last updated date, the day I finish it at home and the day I upload it onto the Internet. However, I couldn't find the last updated date because I put that author note in, so I've decided to start doing it from this moment since I'll know because of my current dates.

Oh, and I just got another thought. The title was really fitting since... well... it took so long to write!

_Not Found - 10/8/06 – 10/9/06_

**Chapter 43 –** A Long Wait

Kita flinched, listening to the sound of shattering glass, as she stood motionless in the doorway of the hotspring. Her lips tightened together, her heart crushing as she listened to the things that Kumiko wished to do to Lord Sesshoumaru's servant-wench – the one who served Katana. The enchanting demoness who she wished was her _owner_, instead of the wolf before her. She bit the inside of her lip as she heard Kumiko hiss about how she was going to rip the servant, Miyoko, apart from the words she'd said. It was not that that really caused this reaction from her, but another fact that seemed to strike her even more so.

Kumiko had completely destroyed the bathing room. Everything was in pieces, yet - as she stood there, holding a towel -, Kumiko continued to strike at things with her claws. She watched them split things in pieces, the clean cuts causing to her wonder why Kumiko had never shown this type of strength before. Though she still wished that she'd been given to anyone but Kumiko, she'd gained a small amount of respect for the ookami female, as she seemed to grow in power with each passing moment. However, she noticed that Kumiko was huffing, hissing through her fangs in order to keep going, before her pace slowed. Only her power seemed to stay the same, the ookami suddenly turning toward her, snatching the towel, and beginning to dry herself. Kita noticed then that Kumiko's knees were shaking uncontrollably.

Kita bowed her head, watching as Kumiko washed the water from her body, holding her hand to her chest as she gazed around the bath. Realization seemed to fill Kumiko's eyes, before the ookami merely snorted, turning so that she could glare at her. Without much thought Kita bowed lower, her entire body becoming horizontal with the floor, before she felt something lean against her. Without thinking, she looked up, suddenly feeling claws cut into her neck and shoulder.

Kumiko smirked in triumph. That would teach that stupid little bitch from acting like she was all that, especially within her presence. Kita was a servant, she was the mistress; one day the foolish girl might understand that. Today was not that day, though. She almost wondered why she'd hit her, watching as she hit the ground, blood beginning to pool around her, Kita probably knowing that it was best to stay at her feet, beneath her, at the moment. Her mind was filled with bloody thoughts, wishing for nothing more than to see that baka servant of Katana's cut to tiny little pieces that she'd be able to munch on for a few weeks. Perhaps she was merely taking it out on Kita, or maybe she was merely trying to get rid of some of the pressure building behind her eyes… or maybe it was because of something the hateful thoughts were blocking. Something that she wanted to remember; something that involved Kita – she almost wished she could remember it, that way she'd know why she hit the stupid girl. That way she might be able to hit her again.

They were small slashes, but Kita pressed her face into the flooring, knowing that she needed to act submissive in order to escape any more punishment. She lowered her breathing purposely, trying to make Kumiko think that she was close to passing out. Perhaps then she would be left alone. However, she gritted her teeth together when a foot came down on her shoulder, pressing her down until she was lying flat against the hard floor in the bath.

Baring her fangs, Kumiko pressed her heel deeper into Kita's shoulder, before deciding the girl had gotten enough punishment for one day. The girl had probably been a servant all her life – she wasn't positive, she'd deemed the question unimportant when she'd gotten her – but she was sure that she'd never been hurt in such a way. Or perhaps she had. She'd need to silently congratulate any of Kita's earlier masters' or mistresses', especially the ones who'd ever given her the punishment she deserved.

With a final push of her heel, Kumiko finally lifted her foot, her anger ebbing away slowly. After all, Kita was her servant, and she needed to be alive in order to servant her. Besides, Kita did her job well, what was the point of killing her at this moment. When she slipped up would be the time to slit her throat, not when she, Kumiko, was merely angry at one of the servants' that was under the orders of that _bitch_. Yes, that seemed like the perfect word to not only describe her, but to call that bitch, the inuyoukai known as Katana. Not only was Katana a bitch in attitude, but also the word was perfect because she was an inu, therefore she truly was a bitch to Sesshoumaru. She'd have to tease her about that once she began ripping her apart in order to return Sesshoumaru's attention back to herself.

She did not care how many people told her Sesshoumaru would never disgrace himself by mating an ookami; he was hers and hers alone. No one was going to take the right to be by his away from her, not even a cold-hearted woman who thought she was above everyone else. However, for now was not the time to think of such things, and Kumiko stared down at the slightly quivering girl, before snorting. Such a weak thing Kita was.

Kita hissed through her lips when Kumiko stepped onto her shoulder, bringing her entire weight onto her back, her other foot moving to step onto her butt. She told herself not to move, thus she did not, but it hurt more than she thought it would have at first. She was youkai; it shouldn't have hurt her that much, yet it did. She hissed again when Kumiko swung herself so that she was standing on her thighs, suddenly stepping off once they too began to hurt and flex. Her body had been ready to defend itself, even against her mistress, and Kumiko must have sensed that.

Giving a small, satisfied look down toward the girl, Kumiko snapped, "Get up, Kita!" She watched the girl as she struggled to her feet, surprised that the youkai was actually swaying a little after that weak punishment. However, she watched as the girl stood before her at last, her body erect, while her hand was clenched at her side, her eyes downcast. _No matter_, Kumiko thought, _she should learn to fear me._ Glancing down her body in disgust, Kumiko stated, "Wash yourself, Kita. I will not allow any servant of mine to be pouring the scent of blood into a place we could very well get ourselves killed. I do not wish to lose you before I become Lord Sesshoumaru's mate, after all."

Kita stared at her through the small parts in her bangs. Her eyes narrowed; her claws began digging so far into her palm that she drew blood. She watched Kumiko as she fanned her face lightly, grinned at her, and quickly wrapped herself within the towel she'd dropped. Kita forced herself not to move, fearful of what might happen should she attack her mistress. Perhaps she'd be killed, she did not fear dying, though, in fact, she'd welcome it with open arms when it came. Perhaps she'd kill Kumiko, but that would merely break the peace that was supposed to surround the place.

That peace would be broken if Kumiko did not watch herself; Kita knew she might not be able to kill her mistress, but she'd sure as hell do a lot of damage. She might die first if she went into battle with Kumiko, but she'd make sure that she'd at least bleed to death after she died. She nearly hissed when Kumiko paused to say, "Yes, it would be a terrible waste to lose you before then. I can only imagine the torture devices that Lord Sesshoumaru possesses" but managed to stop herself from doing so. After that Kumiko smirked and left, but Kita merely clenched her hands into fists, wishing nothing more for Kumiko's neck to be within her grasp.

Oh, how she longed for that bloody ookami's death.

oOo

"Must I?" she sighed, looking down at the thick kimono that she was wearing. How was she to sit in this thing, again? Especially without ripping it with her claws when she went to smooth it out underneath her. True, the dark colors were probably stunning on her skin, but was it truly necessary to stuff her into such a thing? She glanced at her mate-to-be, seeing his smirk, before scowling at him, it caused the dark make-up she was wearing to seem darker, almost evil.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Hai."

"Is that all you have to say? 'Hai'?" Katana rolled her eyes. "Oh, what a lovely conversation this is when your intended cannot say more than one fucking word." She crossed her arms, placing her hands within her sleeves, turning her head away from him, and scowling darker at the far wall. Damn the person to hell who decided thick kimonos' were fashionable, especially since it had been – before the Edo period – unheard of for any other male besides the woman's husband to ever see her body's true shape. She hated thick kimonos', though; she felt like she was being constricted into her own skin and it caused her to be a little quicker to snap at something than normal.

As she gazed at the wall she remembered that arrogant panther, a smirk forming on her lips as she thought of all the things she could discuss with his mate. She was sure that the female would also be present at the meeting, dinner, whatever they were having while they met with Lord Kyo, Taiyoukai of the South. Her smirk grew as she licked her lips, remembering the blood that had once stained them, her eyes flashing at the memory of ripping his arm from him. His left. Oh, he was so much like Sesshoumaru, except… she was sure he went through far more pain than Sesshoumaru ever had to experience. Plus, the foolish panther would probably be suffering from the effects of her poison - probably why he'd asked to meet them, but she wasn't going to give him any relief if it meant seeing him suffer. The pain of others was something that she'd come to enjoy, after all.

Sesshoumaru wondered for a moment what she was thinking about, since her face seemed much darker than he'd ever seen it before. However, he shook his head of silver hair, deciding that it was probably best he didn't know. After concluding that it was probably the best course of action, Sesshoumaru frowned deeply, his mind reminding him of whom they were going to see in a few minutes. His eyes flickered back to his smirking intended, before wondering why she was suddenly so happy to be going to see the panther she'd defeated during her heat.

Katana just couldn't help herself, "I wonder how Lord Kyo's health is fairing?" There was a small snicker afterward, before she turned her smirk to Sesshoumaru, watching as his head tilted in curiosity. Obviously he could not see the humor she was getting from merely knowing something he might not.

Sesshoumaru nearly growled in jealousy, "Why would you wish to know how that panther's health is fairing?"

Katana gave a curt laugh, before shaking her head. "I merely wish to know if his severed arm still bleeds at night; if his body still feels rubbery from the poison I injected into his system; if his mind is always slipping from him; if he can barely speak. Things that wrap around the fact that he decided to foolishly rush into battle with myself, taiyoukai. That 'tis all I wish to know."

It calmed his mind to know that she wished to merely know if he was still being effected from their battle together. At least she did not wish to know how he was fairing in order to know if he was good for breeding, or something that would result in Kyo's head being severed from his body. That foolish panther would do well to stay away from his intended, especially when he knew for a fact that the panther had a mate of his own already. What would the Lady of the South think if she heard Kyo was planning to replace her as soon as he found a more worthy mate? She'd probably wish to cut his head off herself, though she could not simply because of the Youkai Ball. The peace would be shattered unless she did it during the time in which they battled for mates and intendeds.

He nodded upon hearing her answer, before saying, "Lets hope that Lord Kyo is fairing well. We would not want others to think that we have been drugging him during his meals, or simply going against the rules laid down by our ancestors in order to cheat our way into becoming the Lord and Lady of the West and Southern Lands."

Katana rolled her eyes, "They might think that simply because you've chosen an unknown female to be your mate. Others might think that I was Lord Kyo's concubine, or to-be-concubine, but you stole me from the Southern Lands in order to mate me, thus causing Lord Kyo's hatred toward us. If he feels hatred, remorse, and possibly anger from what I have done to him, at least." Katana pulled her hands from her sleeves, a dark purple fan held within her left hand. She flipped it open, fanning herself for a moment, before smirking again.

Sesshoumaru turned toward the door, holding out his arm for her to hold onto while he escorted her to the dinning room Kyo wished to see them in. He felt his intended's clawed fingers wrap around his elbow, before beginning to walk, knowing from the sound the guard outside the room would open the door. Oh, how right he was. As they began moving down the hallway, however, he noticed that she was twitching slightly, and sighed. "Is there something troubling you?"

"I hate this kimono," she growled. "I feel like I'm being trapped inside of a box with no end in sight." Seeing his smirk, she added, "'Tis not funny, you know."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It is only strange that one as beautiful as you would not wish to increase your beauty in such things. This Sesshoumaru has never been one to like thick kimonos' on others; or myself but most others do. Strange that a female, such as yourself, would not enjoy wearing such things, when it does increase the beauty that surrounds you."

"It seems you think a lot about these things."

Giving her a lustful gaze, Sesshoumaru asked, "Who would not?"

"Perhaps a man who loves the company of other men," Katana replied. She stopped for only a moment, "Oh. Forgive me, taiyoukai. I'm being an ass. Especially by answering your question in such a way when I know for a fact that was not what you wished to hear."

His gaze changed within moments to one of annoyance. "Hai. This Sesshoumaru must agree with you there."

"At least we can agree on something," she said. She sniffed the air a little, before saying, "Perhaps we should continue this another time? The stench of that cat is beginning to fill my nose, and I do not believe it would be good for him to see us bickering. It might give him reason to attack the West, though he would be brought down within a few hours."

He nodded, knowing from the sight that they were approaching the door, which would lead them to that baka neko. He nearly pulled Katana closer to him, his beast growling at the thought of that stupid neko-youkai trying to get a piece of what would soon be his own. He knew that he would not be able to take her until she was ready, but she was still his nonetheless. Whether the other lords' or ladies' approved of her, or not; she would be his mate, even if he had to go against the others in order to do so.

oOo

Kyo tapped his claws against the wooden table, his eyes glaring at the wood as his mate sighed beside him. Ignoring the wench, he reached up to touch the place where his arm used to be, knowing for a fact that Katana would be with Sesshoumaru. He knew because he'd been told by one of the guards that was to tell him every youkai that was currently there, if they were mated, alone, etc. He squeezed the small stump that he still had left, knowing that he would never be able to re-grow it. Even if he found the original arm he would not be able to get his arm back, and he planned on making that bitch's life miserable because of it.

All he needed to do was get Sesshoumaru would of the way.

His eyes watched the door, waiting for it to be opened as the sweet scent he remembered tasting that night entered his nose. Her heat was over, yes, but he could still smell the scent from merely memory, while her true scent infected his system. The scent that covered her own made him want to growl, but he held it back, feeling his mate touch his only arm. He'd told her the reason why he no longer had an arm when he returned, and she too wished to seek revenge, but the female was too gentle for such a thing. She would merely wish to do it, while commanding another. He needed Katana, for she was a strong female, even if she was an inu.

All his life he'd known that most inu's resided within Sesshoumaru's territory, but that did not matter to him at this moment. Though he'd always been told that the West was an enemy to the South and that he should never, ever, mate with someone from there, he wanted her. Needed her. Desired her beyond what he'd thought he ever could desire when it came to females. All his life he'd used females and tossed them aside until he found his faithful and gentle Naoko, and he'd thought he'd found his perfect match, thus he mated her. That was until he found Katana, a woman that stirred a fire in his blood, while Naoko was like a soft spark that just couldn't burst into flames. Katana was the female he needed by his side and he damned Sesshoumaru if he tried to take her for himself.

Kyo sighed, reaching out for the cup before him, and lifted it before his eyes between his claws. With ease he brought it to his lips and sipped at the sake that had been poured for him a while ago. He wanted to be drunk before he had to go through his visit, but unfortunately youkai had a high tolerance for any type of alcohol because of the amount of poison they could inject into their system without it bothering them. This was because their beast injected poison into their system while they were growing in order for them to create a high tolerance to their own and anything that wasn't as toxic. He'd have to drink quite a bit in a few minutes in order for it to affect him in any way.

Licking his lips at the thought of what Katana would look like at his side, Kyo fought to contain his lust. He knew that if his current mate sniffed it out she'd either be curious as to what brought on the change, or she'd wish to return to their chambers, thus ending their meeting with his precious Katana. Naoko wasn't going to take that from him, even if his mind was currently taking the clothing that he could imagine Katana wearing and ripping it from her skin. It was a lovely sight, though he wished that it was not his mind, but his own claws that were tearing the fabric to pieces.

The scent of his current guests came closer until the scent of Katana invaded his entire mind. He was glad that Naoko was next to him, though, for her hand on his arm was enough for him not to growl in pleasure. Kyo could tell that his mate was tense, which caused him to glance over at her.

He could not say that Naoko was not a lovely female, no. This was simply because she was very lovely, she simply did not have the fierce nature that he now wanted in his mate. She did not have the want for blood, death, and destruction; Naoko was just to soft for those kinds of things and he knew that, he'd accepted it until now. Looking at her, though, he knew that her beauty could compare with Katana's. They both contained natural beauty, like many demonesses, but with them it stuck out more because they did not need to paint themselves in make-up and fancy things. They were very different when it came to attitude, but he could tell instantly that Naoko's beauty was just as great as Katana's. Whereas Katana had dark blue eyes that pierced into ones soul, Naoko's were a stunning green that brightened even the thickest darkness. They were both lean and curved in just the right places, but Katana's skin was paler than Naoko's making it look just a bit softer. Naoko's markings consisted of only the Southern Star and one jagged green stripe on each cheek, which gave her an air of royalty. Katana had no royal marking, but she did have the strangely bent stripes around the side and bottom of her eyes. From simply these few details he could tell that Naoko's beauty compared with Katana's, which would cause him to ravish her that night, but her kind nature was not what he wanted or needed. True, Naoko could have quite the temper, but she always felt saddened afterward, and because Katana was the exact opposite he didn't care if Naoko was just as beautiful.

He needed his puppy. He **needed** Katana by his side.

At the thought of reaching over and ripping Naoko's arm from her body, the doors entering the room opened and a guard from outside stepped inside. The scent of Katana and Sesshoumaru become stronger, filling his senses and making him drunk. He switched his gaze to his mate to make her think that his sudden desire was for her as the guard began to speak.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and his intended mate, Katana, have arrived, Lord Kyo." The guard bowed, and backed to the right in order to allow the two entrance to the room. He remained that way until he knew Lord Sesshoumaru had past him; for he knew the way the Western Lord could be when it came to perfection. Should he show him any disrespect, even in Lord Kyo's home, he could end up without a head. There would be nothing Lord Kyo could do about it, because Lord Sesshoumaru was the strongest of the Youkai Four and sooner of later everyone would come to realize that. Most already had, but there were still a few who thought they could take him.

Kyo stiffened a little. Sesshoumaru was going to try and take Katana from him. He could even feel the soft aura coming from the courting mark on her neck. His beast growled at the thought of his possible second mate being taken from him. However, he held it back and motioned for the guard to leave, before turning his attention toward the two regal figures before him. Katana looked colder than usual, almost colder than Sesshoumaru, and that frightened him a bit. "Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru… Lady Katana, it is a pleasure to see you this evening," he forced out in an even voice.

Sesshoumaru squeezed Katana's arm closer to his body when he felt her begin to speak. "Hm," was his only reply, knowing that anymore might result in a possible war between the lands. One that Kyo could not win, though he would try his damnest to.

Knowing that Sesshoumaru would say no more, Katana gave a small tilting of her lips, almost like a smile. "You're no fun, Sesshoumaru," she said. She knew that both members of the current Southern Family heard her words, and she also knew that they both were confused about why she would say such a thing.

"Now is not the time," he replied.

Her small smile turned into a frown. "I knew you were no fun," she said. "But then again, I do need the _perfect_ youkai to keep me in line. Otherwise I might need up ripping apart half the country side." She laughed at her little joke, noticing that the female beside Kyo had stiffened, while Sesshoumaru merely shook his head, which she suspected was slight amusement at the rising tension within the room.

Kyo cleared his throat, before continuing. "Hm, hai. If you would like to take a seat we could begin dinner, and then perhaps retire to our rooms." He felt a slight tugging at his sleeve, before turning to his mate. "Oh, hai. Lady Katana this is my mate, Lady Naoko." He lifted his cup toward his mate, having it still positioned between his index and middle finger.

Naoko frowned slightly, wondering why this female had torn Kyo's arm from his body when she turned to her, gave a polite bow and said it was "pleasure to meet" her. She was angered that Kyo had had to go through such a thing, but she was beginning to think that perhaps Kyo had deserved it. After all, why would such a powerful, beautiful, and well-mannered demoness take the arm of someone who did not deserve it? She looked to be very honorable, which meant that Kyo had not told her everything as to why this female had taken his arm. There had to be more behind the story, and she hoped to get the information from her when Kyo was not there, since she wanted to hear both sides of the story before linking the pieces together.

Her frown soon turned to a smile, which she knew confused Kyo further, as she gazed at Katana. "Hai, it is a pleasure, Lady Katana. I hope that perhaps we will be able to talk without the listening ears of males around us sometime," she replied, a slight hint behind her voice. She knew Katana had caught it when she smirked.

"I would very much like that, Lady Naoko," Katana replied. Perhaps she would get her time to explain to Naoko why she would have to kill Kyo, or have Sesshoumaru do it. Then there would not be a rift between them that caused war. "After all, males, whether youkai or ningen, do not often understand the ways of females and it is good to have a few things between only us. They do not need to know everything that happens behind closed doors, do they?"

"I agree with you completely," Naoko said. Her mind was in turmoil, a piece of her wanted to try and rip Katana apart because of what she'd done to her mate, but another part of her wanted to learn why the female was being to polite to her. She sighed, watching as Sesshoumaru pulled out Katana's seat next to her – they were wooden chairs imported from the continent -, before sitting a seat away from Kyo on the other side of the table. The stronger half of her wanted to make friends with this strange female, instead of trying to create a rift between their lands – not like there wasn't already one.

Giving a slight glare to Sesshoumaru, Kyo raised his hand into the air, before slapping it down onto the table. Almost instantly servants began moving into the room, a few of them even ningen, though they were washed so well that their scent was barely detected. Kyo was not one to pass up good help; especially if all they needed was a nice, long, bath in order to make them passable. Mostly all of the servants were beautiful females, all unmated – he hoped that one of them would catch Sesshoumaru's interest and he'd give up his silly claim on Katana. However, as he watched he noticed that Sesshoumaru merely sipped at the tea he was given, while his gaze stayed on his current intended. _Damn._

A slab of meat was placed in front of her, but Katana ignored it, knowing that it was rude to eat before the lord of the house. She also knew that it was impolite to speak within the presence of a male unless they gave permission. There were so many rules that benefited the male population. If she'd been born in this era that wouldn't have bothered her as much, but since she knew that the rules would become less harsh within the next few hundred years it was something that she would deal with.

After the servants removed themselves from the room, only a few of the male servants lined up against the walls in order to take the plates that were already used and needed to be washed. The ones who stayed remained quite, even when this new demoness, one, which they sensed, was more than she seemed, looked at her intended, only to receive a nod. It was then she began speaking with Lady Naoko, and they were slightly worried, since she should have sought out Lord Kyo's eyes in order to speak with his mate, not Lord Sesshoumaru. What was even stranger was Lord Kyo allowed it, merely beginning to eat his meal, instead of shouting that she was being inappropriate. This new female was strange indeed.

Smirking, Katana nodded at Sesshoumaru as well, before turning toward Naoko. She wished to know more about this female, the one that Kyo wished to kill in order to mate with herself. After all, it was always best to have friends, whether they were in high places or not, especially when it came to women, so that when one was in need the others came to their escape, along with their friends and their friends, friends, so on and so forth. "So, Lady Naoko," she began.

Naoko looked at her in surprise, nearly sipping out the tea she'd been drinking. What Katana was doing was incredibly rude, but she suspected that she was merely doing this to create a bond, or perhaps piss Kyo off. She figured this because she was pretty sure Katana knew it was rude, and merely wished to defy the rules that were set forth by their ancestors.

"—where is it you're from?" she ended.

Kyo began before Naoko could speak. His tone was rough, telling those around them that he was not in the mood for some odd reason. "Naoko is from the southern coast; her family has lived there for hundreds of years. Unlike most panthers they are a breed that does not mind getting their fur wet… in fact they enjoy it."

Naoko frowned, "That is because we are raised by the water." Turning her complete attention to Katana, who snorted in disgust at her mate – she was quite upset with the fact that he had not allowed her to answer a question clearly directed her at – she decided that she would ignore her mate for the rest of the evening. After all, it was only fair. "The small tribe that I belonged to – though technically as Kyo's mate I still do – lives almost _in_ the water you could say," she laughed, even gaining one from the near emotionless female beside her. "We find pleasure in wetting our coats and then warming ours in the sand while the suns high. Sometimes it causes others to think little of us, but what they do not see is that it gives us an advantage from our point of view."

Katana nodded. Becoming friends with this female could mean gaining a very strong ally. "I understand," she replied. "While most _cats_," she glanced at Kyo, noting his slight narrowing of eyes. She was stopped before she could continue, though.

Naoko raised her hand, asking for silence from the inu. Once she got what she wanted she smiled sadly, "I would like to ask you not to call us cats, Lady Katana. True, we are related in various ways, but as panthers we are larger and more vicious. By calling us simply cats you are lowering yourself in the eyes of every type of neko that is related. By doing thus you will create many enemies."

"Then I must apologize," Katana nodded. "Olds habits die hard."

"That they do," Naoko smiled. "Please, continue…" In the background she did not miss Kyo's slight growl at the fact that they both were ignoring him, before the sound of the males talking reached her ears. It was a conversation she was sure she did not want to hear, so she ignored that as well. She'd come to learn how to do that quite well after becoming Kyo's mate.

With one simple nod, Katana did continue, comparing the different races and how liking water could be very beneficial to one race. They could easily move through water in order to attack another race while they were unaware that anything was happening. After all, when they did not like water they would not go near large bodies unless they to in order to survive, thus giving one race a major advantage over the others. Her knowledge of such things were vase and she knew that after a while everyone was listening to the tales she was telling about armies moving through untouched territory to gain advantage over another army, from countries they'd never heard of. Of course, she kept the knowledge of how she'd gained this knowledge to herself, though she was sure Sesshoumaru would ask later.

"It does give us an advantage," Naoko nodded. "However, my tribe is honorable and we do not attack others over silly things, such gaining more land unless we need it, or searching for new places to hunt when we have plenty from merely the ocean. Still, they would gladly go to war for those who need their help and have created an alliance with them that benefits them… but also will not be broken because a stronger alliance comes into play."

There was a hinting behind her softly chosen words, Katana knew this, but she decided to ignore it for the moment. After all, there was plenty of time to gain allies such as the ones Naoko spoke of.

Naoko paused, before asking, "Where are you from, Lady Katana?"

Katana sighed, "Katana, please."

"If you wish it," Naoko said. "As long as you refer to me in the same manner."

"Of course, Naoko," she replied. She felt the tension become stronger from Kyo's side, almost like it was angered at the fact that they were becoming so close so quickly. "You wish to know where I am from?" seeing her nod, she continued, "I'm afraid I cannot give you much information, Naoko. I come from a place that is hidden from the rest of the land by powerful magic in order to train powerful warriors that are sent to other countries. Normally we would not be allowed to stay within Japan, but when one such as I – more powerful than most – is born, we are allowed to go out into Japan as long as we do not give away the location or certain information about the clan."

"A clan of inu?" Naoko asked. She'd heard that some clan's hid themselves away, but she'd never thought they she'd meet one from such a place.

"Iie," Katana smirked. "There are many types of youkai, but that does not matter much. The main branch, the branch I am from, is consisted of inu currently, while the lesser branches are dragon, neko, hebi, elemental, and a few other types of youkai. The branches work together in order to train the most feared assassins, though not many of them are kept within these lands. They're taught different languages, and such in order for them to continue life in another country, though I did not need such training since I had been chosen to replace my mother when she died."

"Had been?" Naoko tilted her head to the side, blinking rapidly.

Katana nodded. "I decided to leave the clan, much to my mother's dismay when I was little. Luckily my little brother decided that it was his destiny and will take the place that I such have. After all, I have always thought my destiny lie elsewhere." She frowned, "I do not believe telling more would be good for my health. Many… memories…"

Naoko smiled softly, "I understand."

"Hai, I thought you would." Katana stopped, her lips coming up into a snarl. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who was ignoring Kyo's constant attempt to engage him in conversation. She gave him a quick look that told him she wished to leave, before he sighed. After all, he needed to rise before she could. However, she was disappointed when he glanced down at her cup as if ordering her to drink.

Naoko placed her hand onto Katana's shoulder, "Are you alright, Katana?"

Reaching out for the drink, Katana shook her head as negative. "I'm afraid that I have been thinking about a foolish male who needs to find himself on the end of my claws." Her grip on the cup tightened a little.

Naoko cast a quick glance at Kyo, before gripping Katana's arm tighter. "Is that so? Which male would this be?"

"A half-breed who treated her with disrespect before running with his tail between his legs," Sesshoumaru answered. He knew that look. Quite suddenly Katana had remembered the fact that she wished to kill Inuyasha for his crimes against her when she'd spoken about her brother, even though she'd been fitting the story so that it said she was apart of the time they were currently settled in. Apparently there was some connection between her brother and Inuyasha and he'd need to find out what it was, especially since that half-breed did not deserve a connection with anyone.

"I see," Naoko replied, her grip becoming softer.

Kyo blinked in surprise, before snarling. "Hanyou should learn their place in the world and bow down to us. It is disgusting that one managed to do such a thing without having his throat cut out in the same moment. Tell me, Lady Katana, why is it you allowed such a thing?"

"At the time he was my friend," she smirked. "Not all hanyou are disgusting. In fact, some are quite powerful, Lord Kyo. However, when one disrespects me one to many times they are cut down. This one managed to get away… but only because I allowed him to. If I so wished it he would be ripped to pieces within moments."

"You enjoy the hunt?" he asked. Perhaps that would get her onto his good side. Perhaps he still had a chance to be able to have a new mate who would not hate him and try to get everyone around her to kill him every day.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, catching his eyes, before blinking a few times. "You could say that. However, the hunt will end soon enough," she said. "The hunt is not as fun as trickery and deceit when the game is played right. He will learn this soon enough and when he does he will be taken down by his own sword."

"His own sword?" Naoko asked.

"It is no longer his sword," Sesshoumaru answered. "It has chosen a new master within Katana, though it was powerful within his hands."

"Hanyou do not deserve such things," Kyo said. "It is like giving a precious treasure to one that is not worthy of it." He glanced around, before noticing something he hadn't before. "What is that around your neck?"

"Something I will protect with my life," Katana replied, a growl behind her words. She sipped at the tea she'd been given, before allowing her demonic energy to rise. She'd been suppressing the tainted piece of Shikon around her neck for so long that she'd almost forgot it was there.

"Not very informational, are you?"

"One does not have to be when they are not in good measure with another, Lord Kyo," she snapped.

He rose from his chair; "_You bit_—"

Naoko gasped, before suddenly rising from her chair as well. She gave a cough as Kyo began to speak, stopping her mate before he could finish his second word as his eyes turned toward her. "My lord," she said. "I have become very tired as of sudden," it was only half a lie, she was becoming tired, "would it be alright if I left you now and returned to our chambers?"

Kyo's attention turned to his mate, glad for the sudden distraction, as Sesshoumaru had risen from his seat as well. He nodded, "Hai. I believe it is time that this meeting ended, though not much was… accomplished."

Naoko bowed her head, before turning to the others. "Please forgive me," she said. She saw they both bow their heads, before moving to leave the dining hall. If there was going to be violence she did not wish to witness it. There had been too much violence within her life already.

Katana sniffed the air as Naoko past her, before waiting until she left the room completely. In a soft voice, she said, "I believe Naoko is pregnant." She sniffed the air again, the others gazing at her curiously. "Hai," she continued, her eyes closely as she picked up the delicate scent of it, "it is there. Faint, four weeks perhaps longer, but there." A smile appeared on her face, "I believe she knows."

"Naoko…" Kyo gulped. "Are you sure?"

"Any female, youkai or ningen, would this," Katana said. She looked to Sesshoumaru, before bowing her head. "I am tired. I shall return to our chambers and await your return, my lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He watched as she moved toward the door, before it opened and she stepped out. Once she was gone he turned his attention to Kyo, before giving him a small smirk, "This Sesshoumaru hopes losing your arm was enough for you, cat. **My** intended shall not be so kind the next time."

"So it finally comes out, does it?" Kyo growled. "I shall not give up what I have claimed, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "She is what I have claimed. Because of this your claim is void, and you are not to come after her. Especially now that you know **your** mate is going to have kits within a few months. You should look after your true family, instead of trying to sniff around one that shall never be yours. That will only get your killed in the end."

Kyo glared, his fist clenching.

"You cannot claim another when you've already placed a claim and completed it. Especially now that you're expecting a new member to your line." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel. "However, I will not hesitate to kill you should you try to take Katana from me."

With that he moved toward the door, before turning to Kyo once more. "_Now_ this _meeting_ is over," he snickered. He heard the crash of something against the door when it closed behind him, before he moved down the hallway, only to hear snarling. Snarling from Katana.

"Come, Kita," he heard her say, as he heard whimpering from another. As he moved into the hallway he saw that Kumiko was pushing herself from the floor, a slash across her forehead, while Katana stood waiting for him, another demoness standing behind her in fear. "Sesshoumaru," she said, before turning, the demoness following behind her.

He could only imagine what had happened, but he snorted at Kumiko as she gave him a hopeful look. The ookami was always trying to gain his attention, but he would never give it to one such as her. After all, he was already going to mate, and he would mate with Katana. No one would stop him from reaching that goal, not Kyo, not Kumiko, not Inuyasha, not Naraku, and not any other youkai or hanyou that decided to try and get into his way. He was considered the most powerful youkai now that his father was long since dead, and he had that title for a reason. He deserved the most powerful female, as well as the most kind, and that, as he'd seen thus far, was Katana.

Sighing to himself, Sesshoumaru continued to follow his intended mate. If things continued to go at this rate it would seem longer than it needed to be. It was already going to be a long wait, but it seemed that it was going to be even longer now. Perhaps it would be all right, though, since he did have Katana by his side and that was like rubbing salt into the wounds of everyone around him.

oOo

The sound of slapping entered her ears as soon as she exited the room, before a frown set itself onto her lips. Katana moved forward, her steps quieter than normal as she moved to listen more closely to what she was hearing. She was sure that Sesshoumaru would be coming soon enough, but she wanted to know what was causing that sound, especially when the smell of that disgusting ookami, Kumiko, filled her nose. She never thought there could be an ookami as annoying as Kouga, but she was wrong.

"Tell me why, Kita?" came the hissed voice of Kumiko.

"I swear, Kumiko-sama," Kita's whimpering voice replied. "I-I-I… didn't mean any offence. I… I simply thought that you would soon take action and turn her into a bloody mass of flesh."

"Kita," Kumiko's voice warned.

"Shouldn't we be continuing on our way to visit Lord K—" The sound of someone being slapped followed the whimpering. Katana narrowed her eyes, knowing that Kumiko had just hit Kita. From the smell it had drawn blood, and from the smell of dried blood Kita had been hit before.

"Do not change the subject, you… you… you good for nothing piece of trash," Kumiko growled. She stopped quite suddenly, her voice dying down, before she growled louder. "You should not listen to conversations not for yours ears, _Katana_."

Katana stepped around the corner, before glancing down at Kita. The young demoness was lying on the ground, looking up at her as if she expected her to save her. Kagome might have, but Katana was not that type of youkai. However, the blood surrounding her told her that the wound was deep and it caused her beast to rise.

_One should not strike those who serve them if they wish for them to continue doing thus_, the beast said. Katana agreed, and stepped closer, before Kumiko took a step toward her as well.

Kumiko allowed her claws to lengthen, before her eyes reddened. "What is it _you_ want?" she hissed.

"One should not strike those who serve them," was her simple answer. Her claws twitched inside her sleeves, but she crossed her arms inside them. She was not planning on fighting with this bitch.

"Really? Who are you to tell me what to do with my servants? Hm," Kumiko growled. "Go give your useless lecture to someone who cares, Katana. I do not."

"Lady."

Kumiko rolled her eyes, before smirking. "Not for much longer. Once I get my claws on you, I'll rip you apart and then I'll take Sesshoumaru over and over again, loving the feeling of his dick torturing my sex. Loving the fact that you could have had it, but instead you got my claws through your stomach."

"You're not strong enough to defeat me," Katana replied, raising an eyebrow at the words. What did this female do all day, daydream? Surely she had something better to do than think about how good Sesshoumaru dick would feel. Didn't she know that the first entrance hurt? Perhaps she'd forgotten that little detail, having thought about this so many times over the last few years… maybe she was using some type of potion to make it seem like she was a virgin. _No_, she sniffed the air, _that's out of the question. I smell nothing that would say such._

"I'm not the one who's weak," Kumiko said. "The only way you'd beat me is by hiding behind Sesshoumaru."

Lifting the side of her lip in a snarl, Katana said, "I am tired of your disrespect, wolf." She allowed some of her masked power to be released, watching as the ookami suddenly tensed, like she was wondering where it had come from. "I will only repeat myself once more. Only once. I am honorable, thus I would not attack those who serve me, while you are weaker than I am, which causes you to go after those who are weaker than both of us, instead of facing me head on as an honorable demoness would do. Sesshoumaru is mine, wolf. Back down or die the night I can kill you." Her eyes flashed.

She heard laughing in the back of her mind. _Maybe we could play with her first. Torture her as she wishes Sesshoumaru to… except when ripping her apart._

Katana's faded form next to the large black inu smirked. _Perhaps we could._

"Get up, Kita," Kumiko snarled.

"Stay there, Kita," Katana's dark voice threatened. Her eyes never left Kumiko's form, watching as the female tensed even further.

"Do not order my servants around, bitch," Kumiko snarled. She lunged herself at Katana, knowing from her weak leap in energy that she'd be able to take her out easily. She cared not if it was against the rules of the ball. She was going to slam her against the wall and rip her apart. However, she was surprised when suddenly she found herself against the wall, blood trickling down her forehead as her cheek was pressed against the wood. Her arms were pulled backward, nearly popping from their sockets as she hissed in pain.

"I told you, but you do not listen," Katana said, her claws wrapped lightly enough around Kumiko's wrists in order to leave no marks. She glanced at the demoness still staring up at her, before pulling a little harder, her foot wishing to come up, but unable to, and plant itself into Kumiko's back. She wished nothing more than to take both her arms from her to prove a point.

"B-b-b-iiii-it-ch," Kumiko hissed. "H-how did-d y-y-ooo-u?"

"You're still not listening," Katana snarled. She tugged again, before saying, "No longer is Kita your servant. She is now mine. Should you harm her while under my care I shall rip your throat out, wolf. Do not test my patience."

The scent of Sesshoumaru filled her nose, before she turned to head toward the direction he was coming from. A loud snarl pulled itself from her lips as a warning to Kumiko, before she dropped her completely. When she hit the ground she merely turned away, saying, "Come, Kita." She saw the girl nod, and heard Kumiko whimper, along with the sound of her backing against the wall when she turned to glare at her one last time.

Sesshoumaru entered the hallway as Kita moved behind her. Katana's eyes shifted to see Kumiko beginning to rise from the floor, but she ignored it, instead choosing to address the one Kumiko so wanted. "Sesshoumaru," she said. With almost turned to either spit on Kumiko, or snort at her, but she stopped herself from doing either of these things instead turning and beginning to walk. She knew that Sesshoumaru would follow behind her, and she was right, since he began following soon after.

She wondered how much longer this was going to last. First she started thinking about Inuyasha and then she got to get into Kumiko's face. She hoped that it did not last that long, or she'd end up staying within her chambers for the rest of the wait until the Youkai Ball began. However, her attention to turned to Kita when the other demoness grabbed onto her arm like a lifeline.

"Thank you," Kita whispered.

Katana merely nodded. "You will not be harmed while under my wing as long as you do not betray the Western Lands."

Kita smiled. "Hai, Lady Katana. I will do everything I can to make you proud." She meant that, because she suddenly felt like she was looking up into the face of her mother. It'd been so long since she'd had a motherly figure, and she hoped that Katana would allow her to look at her that way.

**OoO**

_**KibaSin:**_

Finally. I hope that there weren't that many errors. I haven't had the chance to go over it, so I'm not sure if there were any. I will try to go over it while I'm typing up the next chapter, though. The next chapter won't be nearly as long as this one, hopefully. Lol.

**Chapter 44 - **Training, Both Inuyasha and Kanna

_Kiba_


	44. Proposition

_10/09/06 - 12/04/06 - 12/05/06_

**Chapter 44 – **Proposition

He shuffled his feet while he sat within the obsidian chair Dai had created. He clicked his claws together before glancing over at Kanna. She was being very quiet, and he wondered why for a moment, before her eyes turned to look at him. What he saw was a silent torment, and he wondered if Naraku's control over her was beginning to become stronger. After all, she hated Naraku, yes, but that did not mean that Naraku hadn't put her under some type of spell that made her wish to be with him. It was all so confusing. Especially after they'd escaped that stupid Nami bitch. Something told him that was the reason why Kanna was suddenly being so quiet.

She caught his eyes, but quickly turned away, listening to his clicking claws for a few moments, until she finally decided to block it out. Her thoughts were on that image that she received when she touched Inuyasha while under Nami's spell. She did not wish to think it was true, but she decided to remain silent in order to not bring any questions toward herself. She was sure Inuyasha wanted to ask her many, though.

They both watched as the goddess moved back into the room, her footsteps echoing off the walls. Within her hand was a small black orb, which drew their attention more than anything else in the room. However, Dai quickly covered it with her sleeve, causing them both to snap out of their daze as she grinned. "Should I find you're lying, mortals, your punishment will be great. You understand this, do you not?" Her voice was much softer than before, her presence glowing only a bit, knowing that should she allow the true light and voice she was given when _born_ they would die upon the spot. Mortals could not understand such things.

They nodded.

"Excellent," she said. "Now that we have that understood, let us begin." She flicked her wrist, the chairs she'd created coming closer to her. The orb floated gently above her hand, even though she was covering it from their sight, knowing that should they see it, they would instantly begin giving up their most precious thoughts. She only wanted to find the ones that she wished to know, not the ones they wished to give up because of the emotions they were gifted with. A curse it seemed, really, too most that had them, but a gift to them nonetheless.

She turned her eyes to the hanyou, a small, cruel, smile flittering onto her lips. The green depths were coated with ice, almost like her heated exterior was frozen once it entered her immortal flesh. His chair moved closer even when his companions stopped, his eyes turning up to her with determination, which she almost admired from the mortal hanyou. However, she was a Goddess, and he was nothing compared to her except a small particle of dust that could easily be removed from the Earth. "You shall be first, hanyou."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, though it could barely be considered thus. He wasn't about to back down after all this time, especially now that he had a chance to defeat Katana. His heart ached at the fact that she had once been Kagome, his true love, the one who made him trust again, but he knew that no longer mattered to her. The only thing she wanted was his head, he wouldn't give that up so quickly.

"Trust me, boy," Dai smirked, "you will regret ever lying to me…"

"I haven't lied to you," Inuyasha growled. "I've never even been here before."

Dai's smirk faded, "We shall see, mortal." Without a second thought she allowed the orb to fall into the hanyou's lap, knowing that the demoness behind him would not be affected by it now that it was not within her line of sight. The hanyou's gaze, however, instantly shifted down to the orb in his lap, an image of what he desired most coming to the surface within its depths. She paid no mind to this, twisting her wrist so that the demoness would not be able to move from her seat, restrains instantly forming around her ankles, wrists, and waist just in case.

His mind was in a fog, almost like he wasn't able to think on his own, like reality had suddenly faded away. It felt almost like his body had went into shut down and he needed new knowledge from a greater source in order to function properly. Right and wrong left his conscious mind as if they had never been there in the first place, his claws coming up to touch the surface of the orb lightly. It fascinated him, though he knew not why or how or even what it was. Deep inside this fog, though, he saw a pair of glimmering green eyes that asked him silently what they wished to know, and the knowledge of it formed within the thing he thought he was touching, though he wasn't sure if he was anymore.

Nothing was clear. Nothing was right. Nothing was wrong. Nothing didn't even exist. His mind almost felt like it was in chaos, at war with itself, fighting against what it thought it knew and what it wanted to know. Truth seemed to disappear except for the truth that those eyes asked for. Strange, but he was willing to give the small string of truth he knew was… right? Was it right, though? Was it wrong? He didn't know, but the eyes seemed to, and he trusted them for some reason.

_Perfect!_ Dai placed her hand onto the hanyou's shoulder, and knelt down so that his eyes were staring straight into her own. She knew that he didn't know what was happening, or did he know anything. Well, that was not true, he did know, he merely thought he did not know. It was complicated, but that was the result she wanted from him. "Why are you here, mortal boy?" she asked, her eyes filling with a thirst for the knowledge. Deep down she wanted him to be lying; she had not been able to punish a mortal soul in a long time, after all.

The black orb clouded over with a soft blue haze, almost like it was searching for him. Within moments the answer rushing through his head formed within the depths of the orb, and Dai narrowed her eyes at it. It was the image of a female, what looked to be a youkai female, with familiar markings, which looked ones like she'd seen on a male who'd become her slave around fifteen hundred years ago. That male was dead, she knew, but perhaps his children were still living, even if this female seemed arrogant and cold. Her curiosity got the better of her, "Who is this female?"

"K-K-Katana," the hanyou whispered.

Kanna frowned upon hearing the name. "Katana," she said quietly, earning herself the attention of the Goddess; "is an inuyoukai who has claimed Inuyasha's head. She was once a miko named Kagome, but she performed some type of ritual or something that caused her to change into a full-blooded inuyoukai. However, I… well, she doesn't seem like she has full control over herself. I don't think she is completely formed, um, so to speak."

"A miko turned demoness?" Dai muttered to herself. She turned her head this way and that for a while, thinking about what she had just heard. Youkai were dangerous creatures, but a miko who had purposely turned herself into a youkai. That was far more dangerous, for not only would she have the power of her pervious form, but she would also gain power from the change. However, she had only heard of a single case that was similar, one, no more than that. The demoness had not been able to completely control both sides of herself and ended up destroying her own body in the process. It seemed this one had managed to get through the ritual, while the other had not.

Still, even so, why would she go after the head of the hanyou before her? What had he done that caused the miko to wish to gain so much power that she could end up killing herself and everyone around her? Why would one even risk it? Mikos' of the time usually tried to stay far away from youkai contact, some even deciding that they did not deserve a place on the planet. So, why was it this one did not hold even an ounce of hatred? Why was it she chose to become a youkai, instead of merely a kuro-miko? What was the purpose behind it?

"Why has this demoness claimed your head?" she asked, looking back into the almost dull eyes of the hanyou. Once more the orb clouded over, the image of the female disappearing from her eyes. When it began to clear, though, there was another woman standing beside a strangely clothed one. They were similar, but she could easily see the differences. "Explain," she commanded the boy.

"K-K-Kikyo iiisss the…" he shook his head a little. "K-Kagome is Kikyo's re-reincarnation."

Dai frowned. Nothing in that was helpful. She watched as the image once more began to change, until it came to one where the boy was rutting with the one that had been strangely clothed. She presumed this to be the younger of the two, the reincarnation, Kagome. However, she watched as a white light began to surface from the woman's skin after they had finished and her body changed. She changed into the former woman, this Kikyo. She frowned, "How is it that Kikyo was alive, if this Kagome was her reincarnation?"

Her result was what looked to be an old witch. _So, Kikyo was brought back from the grave. It is possible. Why, though, did this Kagome become a youkai…? No… That's it._

Kanna watched, listening to each word that was said. She wanted to know what was wrong with Inuyasha. He was simply slumped over, but not overly so. Almost like he was in a daze, like he couldn't think straight from the slight roll of his head. She knew the reason why Kagome had become a demoness. She could have told Dai why. After all, Naraku had wanted her to watch the scene once he'd ask her to find the miko Kikyo with her mirror. She'd seen it all, from start to finish.

"Kikyo tricked you into believing she was Kagome. Why?"

The eyes trapped him in a corner, a sweet voice calling out to him for answers. He tried to fight what he thought was wrong, what he thought wasn't possible. What he thought couldn't be true. Within moments, continuing to stare because he couldn't tear his eyes away, he found himself answering though. He found memories that haunted his dreams floating around, all of them causing guilt to flood his body. For unknown reasons he wanted to cry. "J-jealous. K-Kikyo wished for m-me to go to h-h-helllll with her, but K-Kag-gome… Love Kagome, K-Kikyo j-j-jealous."

_Jealousy? So,_ she thought, _the boy must have known Kikyo while she was alive. When brought back she was jealous that the boy had fallen in love with her reincarnation. So, when he would not go to hell with her she did the next best thing. She made him believe he was mating his love, when in reality he was mating with her. Hm… mortals' have such strange emotions._ "I see. Tell me, why are you here then? What purpose does the female Katana have for you being here?"

"M-must become s-stronger. Prove in-innocence," he muttered.

"I see. So, Kagome believed that you had thrown her love into the dirt when she found you mating this Kikyo in disguise? She wished to make you pay, to make you feel the torment you'd cast upon her and became a demoness in order to do so? Now you wish to prove to her that you thought you were mating her, prove your innocence?" Dai smirked, "You wish to be able to defeat her in a fight in order to prove this, am I correct?"

"Y-y-yes," he all but whispered. His head dropped, a single tear sliding from his eye as he stared into the darkness of the orb. The tear streaked down his face, and fell onto the surface. His eyes began to refocus, watching, as the image of his half-brother, cold and emotionless, appeared within its depths, then Katana… and then them both standing together. He knew, somewhere in his mind, that he had never seen them together, but he believed they were.

She nodded to herself, grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to once again look into her eyes. "Have you ever been here? Are you the one who stole one of my blades? The one you now hold?" Underneath her fingertips she felt his head swing a little to each side, silently trying to tell her 'no'. She shook his head, forcing herself not to grab one of his ears. "Answer me, mortal! I will not stand for a mere shake of the head! To many mortals lie that way!"

"No," he answered.

A clear answer. Dai wrinkled her nose a little, wishing that she wasn't completely sure now that he had never been there. It had been so long since she'd been allowed the right to punish a mortal. Mortals' screamed. Because of their lies she made them scream very loudly, so much that her entire chamber echoed with it for weeks, if she so wished it. This mortal hanyou was not lying, though. She knew not only because she was making him tell the truth, but simply because he had not stuttered, like he couldn't figure out how to speak. It was a small symptom, but he had managed to overcome it in order to answer her.

The boy wasn't as weak as he originally seemed.

With that she quickly snatched the orb from his lap, and turned so that he could no longer see it. She turned her head so that she could see his reaction from the moment in which he was released from the orb's power, her eyes boring into him like hot coals. She watched as he shook his head, turning his eyes so that he could glare at her, though he remained silent. She smirked, knowing the only reason he stayed that way was because of the things roaming throughout his head. Otherwise he probably would have been shouting at her.

"That is enough from you," she said. Upon the sound of her command his chair flew backwards toward his companion, coming to a jerking halt beside hers. Her smirk grew a bit when she heard him growl softly underneath his breath, still glaring at her. Perhaps she had brought up memories that he had not wanted to remember, or perhaps she had brought forth things he thought would soon be possible. Both were reasonable, but that was not the reason she was still holding her precious orb. "I believe it is your turn, demoness."

Kanna stiffened a little when her chair began moving forward, but without causing any sound at all. It fascinated her that the chair moved on its own, almost like it was apart of the floor. It was made of the same material, she could tell from the way it simply formed from the ground earlier, but it was quite intriguing. Her eyes turned up to the Goddess before her when the chair finally came to a stop, watching as her green eyes bore into her own like she could suddenly melt into the ground.

"I already suspect that you're not the one who stole the sword, since it is in possession of the hanyou, but I must be sure." Dai scowled, "Even the most innocent looking mortal can have a heart so evil it is dripping black. Therefore you shall be tested as well, since I am sure you have your own reasons for being here."

She did not have time to reply, for Dai dropped the orb into her lap. Her mind went blank for a moment, nothing there; everything still enough that it felt like she was suddenly alone in a strange place. Her body went numb, the feeling that she'd thought she'd had before draining away through _something_. There were no thoughts, no feelings, no sense of right or wrong, simply the tingling feeling she got when a pair of eyes came into her view. Somehow she felt like they were calling her, bringing back the feelings and thoughts that had suddenly disappeared.

Inuyasha seethed from his seat, feeling restraints wrap around his wrists and ankles, but paid little notice to it. There was one image fresh and almost burning in his mind, completely drowning out everything else. The image of Katana standing beside his brother, suddenly placing her hand within his own and being pulled into his side. Her eyes were burning with an emotion he'd often hoped would one day be directed at him. Something told him that it was more like a future sighting instead of simply his imagination. Something told him that she was completely lost to him; his sweet, sweet Kagome was gone.

A tear escaped his eye, quickly followed by a few more afterward as he slumped forward, hoping to hide his shame filled eyes. He'd caused all that was happening to Kagome to happen because he hadn't thought that maybe there had been some type of trick in the beginning. He hadn't thought about anything once he'd been told those three little words, "I'm ready now". He hadn't even considered that something was wrong; since she'd told him she'd return the next morning, perhaps a little later than that. He should have realized that something was wrong when that same day she'd told him that she'd tell him when she was ready. He should have known better than to think that within that small amount of time she'd thought about it and simply decided to jump into their relationship all the way. He should have… he should have… but he didn't.

Anger swelled up more than simply the shame that he felt, making him sink his claws as deep as he could into the arm of the chair he sat in. He wanted to rip something to pieces, especially Sesshoumaru. That bastard had taken his woman. He'd always thought that if Kagome left him it would have been for Kouga, or fuck, Naraku, but not Sesshoumaru. His older half-brother had been the last person he'd thought Kagome would end up with. Hell, he hadn't even thought she might have the balls to become a hanyou using the Shikon no Tama, but she'd become a full youkai and wanted his head. Now she was with his half-brother, the bastard, and probably didn't even feel a bit of pity for him. No, for she was too busy jumping his bones to even care.

His eyes closed completely, tightly in order to make the thoughts go away as he shook his head violently. He wanted the thoughts to go away, even the ones that began forcing their way through the others. The ones of the fiery redhead who'd sought after Kouga's attention. He didn't need any of them. He didn't need any of them. Not Kagome, not Katana, not Ayame, not Kanna, or any other female that he'd ever met. He just needed a way to make these thoughts to go away! To make them leave him alone!

There was only one way to do that.

He opened his eyes a little, staring blankly at the floor as he did. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to train, become stronger, and hopefully defeat Katana in battle. He needed for her to die in order to make her memory go away forever. Either that or thrust himself on his own sword, thus ending his life and leaving the memories behind him forever. Leaving his soul to rest, instead of being haunted by everything else. But… there was always that bit of information that he knew would be there for him should he try.

Kikyo hadn't found peace when she died. She'd been haunted by the thought of _his_ betrayal. Perhaps he'd be haunted by Kagome… Katana's. Maybe he would be haunted by everything until he was reincarnated into another person, leaving behind everything he'd ever known. Or maybe once reincarnation his soul would search for something unknown to it, something that it felt had been lost, and he or she would be struck down when Katana realized that it was his reincarnation.

The arm underneath his claws began to crumble, though it instantly began trying to once again reconstruct itself. He knew what he needed; now all he needed to do was find a way to make it happen. To be able to finally find a way to beat Katana, since he was sure she was almost as strong, if not stronger, than Sesshoumaru. Sure, he'd come close to defeating his brother, but he was positive Sesshoumaru hadn't actually been using his full strength. Like he was trying to play with him, test him in a way, instead of actually fight with him. A bitter smile washed over his face for Kagome had told him the same thing once.

Her eyes flickered over to the silently raging hanyou from her prey. She knew that he was not lying to her, she knew that, but there was something about the way his form shook. The shame and determination in his eyes, while underneath it all one would find pure fury and hatred – emotions that needed to be dealt with the only way he possible could. By allowing it to flow out of his body through a vent, such as fighting, since she was sure he got enough of that. Dai knew that ningen and youkai both had certain ways to vent, whether it was from fighting, killing, wandering, or simply things such as physical pleasure, cooking, or writing. He would need to vent very soon.

Kanna tried to claw her way out of whatever she was within, something telling her that something just wasn't right within her body. She didn't know what it was, she didn't know what exactly was wrong, but she had some instinct feeling that something was. _Something_ was completely wrong and it needed to be fixed. No matter how hard she tried, though, no matter how hard she clawed or fought, she continued to feel like she was drifting away from the solution. She knew somewhere, somehow, that something was wrong, but what wasn't registering in her head, or anything at all.

"Tell me, why are _you_ here?"

The voice sounded almost distant, but somehow it echoed throughout her head. In front of her eyes she saw the image of Inuyasha appear, her claws reaching out from the sides trying to catch him. He turned from her, almost like he didn't even know she was there, and she felt a growl form in her chest. The voice had somehow brought forth this image, and she could almost feel eyes that were not her own watching as he fell into the arms of that redheaded ookami. However, she smirked, or thought she did, when she suddenly saw herself rip the ookami's head from her shoulders and bring Inuyasha's head to her breast.

_Another case of jealousy?_ Dai wondered, tilting her head a little at the sight. _Who is this redhead, though?_ She shook her head, deciding that was something she did not need to know. She'd had enough with mortal emotions for that day. "I see," she said, telling herself for now she would simply ignore the knowledge she wished to receive.

Inuyasha raised his eyes for moment to watch Kanna. She seemed to be completely gone, her body looking like a dead doll that someone had thrown into the dirt. Not that he would say Kanna wasn't good looking, but she was just Kanna. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that he was near her, but something within him made him churn. Something told him that the demoness wasn't with him simply because she wanted to be, but because she wanted something. He wasn't going to allow anyone else to take something from him.

"What is it your expect to accomplish?" She watched as suddenly there was an image of the demoness wrapped in the hanyou's arms. They looked happy, though she could tell from the way things were going that the emotions were not that of what mortals called 'love'. Dai sighed, knowing that more in likely she was going to get the same information out of the demoness each and every time. Though, she knew that eventually she might get more information, but most of it would probably consist of the same details.

_Mortals are such annoying creatures. Too many emotions, too many twists, turns, and feelings denied for each other. This is why I do not associate myself with them unless necessary,_ she thought. _I still do not understand the concept of the redhead, though. Perhaps I do not wish to know._ "Very well," she said, quickly lifting the orb. There was a loud pop, knocking both back into the reality of the moment, while the orb disappeared.

He growled, the hair on the back of his neck rising from the energy that filled the room.

"Oh, shut your yap, hanyou," Dai snapped. "You're here for a reason, so I shall, if you're willing, to allow you to stay here for the time you train. What seems like a year here is only a few days within the mortal realm. You shall have your time to train, more so than your opponent will be expecting. What do you say, mortal hanyou? Will you stay and train with a Goddess?"

His eyes widened. She was trying to give him a fighting chance! He might actually be able to defeat Katana if he stayed to train within that chamber. He might be able to get everything he'd wanted by simply wiping his slate clean of her. His eyes then narrowed in suspicion, wondering why she would suddenly simply give him something like this. "What's the catch?" he hissed softly.

She raised her hand over her heart, "There is no catch, hanyou. I give you my word as a Goddess." She then made what looked to be an 'x' over her heart, making sure that the promise would be fulfilled.

"You swear?"

She shook her head of red hair, scowling at the hanyou. "I cannot go against my word, mortal hanyou. Every Goddess is bond to their word, any kami would be. That is why it is best to always ask for them to give their word before you set out on quests for them. You might come back empty handed simply because they interfered."

"Inuyasha?" Kanna whispered, shaking her head in order to get rid of the fog that filled her mind.

"I'll stay," Inuyasha said, excitement filling his voice. "I'll stay if you unleash the power hidden within my sword. The sword you created."

"In due time, mortal. In due time," Dai mumbled. She turned her head away. "I believe I should make this place suitable to your needs. I shall return when I have the supplies needed in order to train… _both_ of you. From what I've seen, the demoness shall need as much training, if not more, than you, yourself." She walked away, retreating into a backroom before they could say anything more.

Kanna moaned.

"You alright, Kanna?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head toward the void. His eyebrows bent downward in worry, wondering what was wrong with her exactly. It wasn't like her to act like this. Not from what he'd seen so far, at least.

Kanna smiled, turning her head so that she could see him. "I'll be fine, Inuyasha. I think I just need to… rest…" Her head rolled forward, the exhaustion taking over her body as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Kanna," Inuyasha called. "Kanna?" His ears twitched, hearing the steady beat of her heart and he calmed. Now was not the time to be worrying about her when she was indeed alive. No, for he had things that he needed to do now. He had things that he could finally do. After all this time, finally he would have something to look forward to, and know that it was going to happen.

He'd gotten the word of a Goddess, after all.

oOo

She gazed out the window of their room, feeling the hand of her intended land on her shoulder as she watched the moon. A soft sigh filled her chest as she turned her somewhat excited eyes to the cold golden ones of the taiyoukai at her side. "It is not long now. Soon the ball will begin," she whispered, almost afraid to break the silence. She didn't know what it was, but something told her that it was time to begin melting her heart, to allow someone to get close. The feeling was not unnatural or foreign, but it was something that she'd thought she would never feel again.

"Hai," he replied. "You should try to rest before then. I shall watch over you."

She shook her head, "Iie. I do not think I would be able to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. Besides, I promised Kita that I would walk with her through the gardens at the first ray of the sun."

"It shall be some time before then," Sesshoumaru scowled. "I shall wake you before then, if you wish it. So that you may fulfill your promise to the girl."

"Not just Kita," Katana smirked. "I also told Miyoko, Kaida, and Kei that I would allow them to escort me to the lake. Kei said that it is very magical when the first rays of the sun manage to caress it. I decided that perhaps I should see for myself, instead of simply sitting here for the rest of the day waiting for them to come dress me for tomorrows activities."

"Hm."

"I also wish to speak with Naoko," Katana sighed, tilting her head completely to the side. "I did, after all, tell her that we should be able to get some time alone with each other in order to speak privately, but Kyo has kept her under lock and key. I have not been able to even sniff her out without a guard suddenly crossing my path. It is obvious Kyo is trying to make sure his actions are not caught by his mate, nor blown downwind to any of the others here." A smirk filled her face as she allowed her vision to be filled with the moons glow. "I believe tomorrow will be full of many things, though. I can feel it."

He nodded, "I understand." Tomorrow they would show the others that they were not going to give up what they had claimed for themselves. Tomorrow they were going to show others that the West was becoming the most powerful of the lands. Tomorrow _night_ they would show the others just exactly was happening around them. Neither of them would sleep for they knew instinctively that something was going to happen and whatever it was…

There was going to be blood. That always got the youkai blood pumping to the point where they could not do anything but wish for time to speed forward. Their claws twitched in anticipation, while their eyes were watchful to everything around them, hoping to catch the first whiff of that sweet, sweet metallic smell. He, though, had a feeling that smell would not come until they stepped out onto the battlefield. He was positive they would.

Kyo and Kumiko were fools, after all.

They deserved to die the way they lived.

**OoO**

_**Kiba:**_

I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been trying to type up some other things, and I've been coming up with a few other things as well. Some stories that I'm writing on my computer but will not be posted until I'm done with this one, or two of my other stories. That way I don't want to continue typing my others in order to make others happy to read more for it. However, I will tell you a little about them:

**1. _The Dark Abyss_**

_Little details_: A Kagome/Sesshoumaru fanfiction. This shall consist of magic, immortal beings, and major plot twists. It will be in a dying world, with warlords and _pets_ that attack the caravans that still contain the last remaining survivors of this tortured world. What Kagome doesn't know is that her entire adventure will lead her to the solution to saving this withering place!

**2. _Evil Intentions?_**

_Little details:_ A HP/IY Crossover, with a crossover pairing: Draco/Kagome. The story will have Kagome, the only child of The Dark Lord, the last of Salazar Slytherin's line, and the HP Gang. After disappearing for almost half a year, Kagome reappears, only to be placed under the protection of Hogwarts walls. Though sweet and innocent she seems to have a thing for the Muggle-hating Malfoy and Harry, claiming he isn't jealous, wants to know why. He might find out more than he bargained for. Based within an alternate version of the fifth book, though there will be some things that will remain the same.

**3. _Never Ending_**

_Little details:_ A Rurouni Kenshin/IY Crossover, with a crossover pairing: Kenshin/Kagome. This fanfiction shall jump around a lot from the present time, to the past, dates that Kagome has seen during her duty to the Shikon. If you wish to find out more on this will become a chapter story, you can read the one-shot that it was originally. It has the same title within my collection of one-shots called _"Past Time: A Collection of Kagome OneShots"_ **Chapter 18**.

I figured that I needed to write something a little different once this is over, for I have grown to writing simply Kagome/Sesshoumaru fanfiction, and I like to expand my boundaries. Now that doesn't mean I'll give up my favorite pairing, but it does mean that once my current stories are done I will have other pairings to read besides merely Kagome/Sesshoumaru.

Thanks,

_Kiba_


End file.
